Nobody cared
by Ajka13
Summary: Jedenáctiletý Harry prošvihne Bradavický vlak a Snape je vyslán zjistit proč. To co najde, změní všechny jeho názory na Chlapce, který přežil. AU  žádné viteály . NESLASH! Jde o překlad povídky Nobody cared od Etherian.
1. Kapitola první

_1. kapitola_

_**31. srpna 1991, v noci**_

Jeho rodina se nestarala. Ne o něj. Pokud trpěl, Dursleyovým to bylo jedno. Stočený v přístěnku pod schody, schoulený v rozedrané, staré dece, do které byl zabalený jako dítě, se Harry Potter snažil předstírat, že nepláče.

Strýc Vernon to spálil. Všechno. Každá stránka ze všech těch nových učebnic, které měl mít do své nové školy v Bradavicích, byla pryč. Jeho nové oblečení, hábity, úžasné kožené boty, které sehnal v obchodě s věcmi z druhé ruky, byly také pryč.

A Bože! Jeho hůlka! Když ji držel, konečně se cítil v bezpečí, chráněný, ale strýc Vernon ji vztekle rozdupl nohou a podpatkem rozdrtil na dřevěné třísky a cáry fénixího peří. Harry teď tyto kousky držel v rukách.

A Hedvika?

Harrymu se stáhlo hrdlo, jak se snažil zadržet vzlyk.

Ne. On tu krásnou sněžnou sovu neztratil, jediný dárek, který kdy ke strýcovu vzteku dostal. Hedvika jako chytrá sova klovala do strýcových prstů, když se ji snažil vytáhnout z klece. V ten jeden děsivý okamžik, kdy se zdálo, že strýc Vernon již drží vzteklou sovu příliš pevně, se to Harry rozhodl pro svou jedinou kamarádku udělat.

Harry prosil jen zřídka. Bylo to k ničemu a ještě víc to jeho strýce rozzuřilo a prodloužilo tak jeho trest. Padl na kolena, sepnul ruce a prosil za život svého mazlíčka.

Vernona zaskočila Harryho upřímná prosba a nepatrně povolil stisk kolem sovy. K Harryho velké radosti tomu obrovskému muži uštědřila několik ostrých klovnutí svým drobným zobáčkem a zaryla se mu drápky do ruky, než s pištěním vzlétla a otevřeným oknem uletěla pryč.

Vernonovo běsnění se ještě zhoršilo, ale Harry, vděčný, že se Hedvika zachránila, už nevnímal žádné z ran, které mu strýcovy pěsti uštědřily.

Teď, když ležel skrčen ve stinném přístěnku, který byl jeho už odnepaměti, jeho tělo na několika místech bolestně protestovalo. Slzy kanuly na matraci z dětské postýlky, ale Harry odolával touze vypustit jediný mučivý vzlyk. Ještě víc se předklonil přes své ruce spočívající na jeho břichu a snažil se tu bolest nevnímat.

_Hedviko? Jsi v pořádku? Kam jsi jen letěla?_ Uběhlo už několik týdnů, ale pro Harryho se čas vlekl od doby, kdy ho navštívil Hagrid a řekl mu, že je kouzelník, od doby, kdy strýcův a tetin vztek přerostl v čirou nenávist a pohrdání nad kouzly a jím samotným. Usnul přemýšleje - ne poprvé - co svým příbuzným kdy provedl, že ho tak nenávidí?

_**1. září 1991, ráno**_

Harryho z bolestivé dřímoty vytrhla teta Petunie, která zabušila ráno na dveře přístěnku. Víc už by se ke svému synovci, na kterého hleděla jako na kus špíny, který nemohla smýt ani seškrábnout, nepřiblížila. Vyzáblý, koňský obličej nesoucitně pozoroval, jak se Harry tak rychle, jak jen mohl, doploužil do koupelny. Byl akorát schopný umýt si obličej a vyprázdnit svůj močový měchýř, než ho vyrušil tetin podrážděný hlas.

"Vezmi si to." Petunie ke svému synovci postrčila sklenici s vodou a dva aspiriny.

Harry si povzdechl, ale poslušně si prášky vzal. Nikdy to nepomohlo. Žádný sirup proti kašli, prášky ani aspiriny, které mu někdy teta dala, nepomohly. Jeho tělo se prostě uzdravilo za čas samo.

"Pospěš si, kluku," nařídila teta a zamířila po schodech nahoru. "Tohle je pro Dudleyho důležitý den."

Se skloněnou hlavou Harry pospíchal do kuchyně připravit svému bratranci jeho oblíbená jídla.

_Samozřejmě, že je to pro Dudleyho důležitý den_, uvažoval Harry v duchu. Dudley měl nastoupit na drahou, prestižní školu. Harry by dnes nastupoval do Bradavic, kdyby mu strýc Vernon nespálil všechny věci a nevyhnal jeho sovu.

Později, když Dursleyovi snídali a rozplývali se nad svým synem, Harry se odšoural pryč s topinkou v ruce, zbytkem mléka, který už podivně páchl, a seznamem věcí, co má dnes udělat.

Bylo už téměř poledne, když Harry rozstřikoval hnojivo a pokrýval zem dřevěnými hoblinami, aby tak připravil tetinu zahradu na zimu. Z práce ho vyrušilo zahoukání, které přicházelo ze stromu za ním. S nejistým úsměvem Harry zíral přes sluneční paprsky na sněžnou sovu, která seděla na jedné z větví.  
"Hedviko!" Nikdy nebyl tak rád, že ji vidí. Vědomí, že žije, alespoň trochu uklidnilo bolest po ztracených věcech. Sova mu slétla na rameno a jemně se mu hlavou otřela o pohmožděnou tvář. "Doufám, že sis našla něco k jídlu," zamumlal Harry a hladil ji po břiše holým zápěstím, protože měl na rukou zahradní rukavice.

Hedvika několikrát zahoukala a pak mu něco hodila do klína.

"Co to je?" zeptal se chlapec, stáhl si rukavice a zvedl malou obálku z pergamenu. Otočil ji a zadíval se na zvláštní červenou pečeť s hadem do tvaru písmene "S".  
Hedvika zahoukala a vzlétla zpátky na strom. Harry rozlomil pečeť a vyndal z obálky krátkou zprávu. Sedl si na zem a začal číst:

_Pane Pottere,_

_prosím připravte se dnes večer v 7 hodin na cestu do Bradavické školy čar a kouzel. Mějte sbalený kufr a buďte převlečený do školního hábitu. Budu velice nerad, pokud tomu tak nebude._

_Ředitel není o nic méně zaneprázdněný než všichni ostatní, proto mě požádal, jestli bych si nenašel čas ve svém vlastním nabitém programu a nedoprovodil vás do školy. Očekávám úplné vysvětlení vašeho nezdvořilého chování a důvodu, proč jste se nedostavil do Bradavic se svými spolužáky._

_Severus Snape_

_Profesor lektvarů_

_Bradavice_

S ukřivděným povzdechem Harry dopis složil a zastrčil do kapsy svých obnošených džínů.

"To neznělo zrovna hezky," zamumlal a vrátil se k práci. S jistotou věděl, že ať po něm ředitel nebo ten co-má-za-problém Snape chtěli cokoliv, nemůže to udělat. V sedm bude ve svém přístěnku, zatímco se jeho teta a strýc budou koukat na televizi. Snape utrpí šok, až mu strýc Vernon řekne, že ta zrůda nepůjde do školy, protože zrůdy jsou příliš hloupé na to, aby se za ně utrácely peníze na školné.

_**1. září 1991, podvečer**_

V pět hodin se šel Harry umýt, aby mohl tetě Petunii a strýci Vernonovi připravit večeři. Teta Petunie ale byla svátečně oblečená a s jemným úsměvem na rtech pobíhala po domě. Chvíli jí proto trvalo, než si Harryho všimla.

"Do přístěnku, kluku! Jdeme s tvým strýcem na večeři a nehodlám si tebou zkazit večer. Takže mlč!"

"Ano, teto Petunie." Harry se přikrčil a poslušně vešel do přístěnku. Když se teta chystala dveře zamknout, Harry poprosil: "Prosím, teto, mohl bych dostat něco k večeři?"

Petunie zabouchla dveře a Harry vyjekl, když mu ve dveřích zůstaly prsty. "Jsi akorát samá přítěž, kluku! Dneska nic nedostaneš!" Zámek zaklapl a potom už byly slyšet jen tetiny kroky, když zamířila po schodech nahoru ještě se na poslední chvíli přelíčit.

Harry se na tenké matraci přikrčil a přitiskl své zraněné prsty na svou hruď. Tiché slzy kanuly na matraci, jak mu prsty pulzovaly bolestí.

Hagrid, ten obr, co mu doručil ten dopis a vzal ho do Příčné ulice plné všech těch úžasných nových věcí, mu pověděl, jak jeho rodiče doopravdy zemřeli. Zlý čaroděj je zabil, ale od Harryho se jeho kouzlo odrazilo a zanechalo ho naživu jen se zvláštní jizvou ve tvaru blesku na čele. Jak chlapec zavřel své mokré oči, přál si, aby tam tehdy zemřel s nimi.

_**1. září 1991, 18:50**_

Sever Snape měl jen zřídkakdy dobrou náladu a díky záležitosti, ke které se nechal ředitelem umluvit, spolu s pobíháním, žertíky a křikem, rapidně klesala pod bod mrazu. A díky směšnému slibu, který dal Lily jedné noci, byl teď na cestě do Zobí ulice č. 4, Kvikálkov.

Zdálo se, že Harry Potter, arogantní syn Jamese Pottera, si předsevzal, že se nepřipojí ke svým spolužákům na cestu Bradavickým expresem. Místo toho se ten rozmazlený spratek rozhodl zůstat doma a on teď musel podniknout tuhle cestu. Nápad poslat mu vzkaz dostal, když se před ním na snídani ve Velké síni objevila neznámá sněžná sova.

_"Ach," povzdechl si Brumbál, když si všiml sněžné sovy, která teď s očekáváním hleděla na profesora lektvarů._

_"Co?" vyštěkl Snape. Připravoval se na nové pololetí dlouho do noci a moc toho nenaspal._

_"Pokud se nemýlím, tak tato sova patří Harrymu Potterovi," vysvětlil Brumbál. Pták klovnul do Snapeovy slaniny, a ten na ni výhružně zavrčel. Hedvika zahoukala a vytrhla profesorovi slaninu z rukou. Brumbál se zasmál a Snape měl chuť vyslat na starého kouzelníka nějakou kletbu, třeba svědivé prokletí na jeho trenýrky._

_"Jen klid, můj chlapče," pokáral ho Brumbál. Snape se naštval. Nebylo to poprvé, co měl pocit, že mu Brumbál čte myšlenky. Ale Snape věděl, že by na něj Brumbál nikdy Nitrozpyt nepoužil. Na to byl příliš dobrý v Nitrobraně. "Konec konců, dnes ráno jsme o problému pana Pottera mluvili a ty-"_

_"Ano, ano, ano," zamával Snape rukou. Jednak aby odehnal sovu, jednak aby Brumbála zastavil. "A už jsem souhlasil, ne snad, řediteli?"_

_"To ano, Severusi, a jsem velice rád, že se o chlapce postaráš. Nemám pochyb o tom, že to bude potřebovat…" Zbytek Snapeovi unikl, když jeho pozornost přitáhlo zřetelné odfrknutí ze strany zástupkyně ředitele a hlavy Nebelvírské koleje._

_"Chcete něco dodat, Minervo?" zeptal se Snape. Profesorčin chladný výraz plný pohrdání, který směřovala směrem k řediteli, staršího Zmijozela zaujal._

_"Tito…mudlové," vyprskla, "Věděla jsem, že jsou ti nejhorší z…"_

_Brumbál ji přerušil: "A já vám vysvětlil, jak důležitá je Krevní ochrana pro chlapcovo přežití. Navíc nemůžete říct, že by Petunie Dursleyová odvrhla syna své sestry. Lily Petunii zbožňovala."_

_Zdálo se, že to byl konec debaty. Snape si dal dohromady to, co on sám o Petunii Evansové věděl, s tím, co mu řekla Minerva, a začínal pociťovat zvědavost nad tím, co zabránilo Harrymu Potterovi nastoupit do vlaku i v cestě do Bradavic. Zvědavost stranou, neměnilo to nic na tom, že byl jen ředitelovým poslíčkem, a pokud ten kluk nebude mít pořádné vysvětlení…no, bude litovat toho dne, kdy se narodil. Tímto inspirován, napsal Snape krátkou zprávu, kterou dal té protivné sově, a Hedvika vzlétla zanechávajíc profesora lektvarů nad zbytky jeho snídaně._

Snape se přemístil do Zobí ulice a ani se nenamáhal převléct ze svého hábitu do mudlovského oblečení. Konec konců, nakázal chlapci, aby se také převlékl do hábitu, a bylo by proto nesmyslné, kdyby požadoval kouzelnický oděv, ale sám si ho nevzal.

Prosté zastírací kouzlo vyřešilo problém s mudly, a pak už zamířil k domu číslo čtyři. Okamžitě ho popadl vztek, když v domě neviděl žádnou známku života. Žádná lampa nesvítila ani uvnitř ani venku. Vypadalo to, že nikdo nebyl doma. Snape už se vztekle otáčel pryč, když zaslechl zahoukání té Potterovy zatracené sovy. K jeho překvapení sova slétla ze střechy domu na jeho rameno. Klovla ho do ucha, čímž u mrzutého kouzelníka vyvolala pobouřený výkřik.

"Jen počkej!" zavrčel, když sova odletěla pryč. "Znám několik lektvarů, které obsahují soví játra!"

Hedvika se nevrátila na své původní bidýlko na střeše domu, ale nejistě se usadila na černé poštovní schránce vedle vstupních dveří. Několikrát do dveří klovla a stočila svůj pohled na kouzelníka. Potom vydala uši drásající skřek.

"Ticho," vyštěkl Snape. Sledoval, jak sova znovu klovla do dveří. Tentokrát, díky bohu, jen zahoukala, a upřela na profesora lektvarů svůj prosebný pohled.

Snape se zamračil a jeho zvědavost ještě stoupla. Ve vzduchu visely obavy, když kráčel k bíle natřeným vstupním dveřím. "Alohomora," zašeptal. Jednoduchý zámek klapl a dveře se pomalu otevřely.

Uvnitř bylo ticho a tma. Snape vykročil s hůlkou nataženou před sebou připraven okamžitě zaútočit.  
Použil složité kouzlo, které způsobilo, že dům bude zvenčí vypadat stále stejně, jako když sem vešel. Když byl hotov, použil kouzlo Lumos, které vytvořilo na konci jeho hůlky proužek světla, který mu stačil k tomu, aby prozkoumal první podlaží domu.

Nikde nikdo nebyl. Bylo tu ticho. Stále. Jak kráčel ke kuchyni, jeho nos zachytil pach jemu natolik povědomý. Pach, který byl někdy cítit z chlapeckých ložnic Zmijozelu, pokud se chlapci rozhodli po sobě neuklízet. Nevyprané oblečení, pot, špína. Ale bylo tu ještě něco jiného, co způsobilo, že se mu vlasy na krku zježily zlou předtuchou. Cítil krev. Starou, ale s jasným náznakem nemoci nebo infekce.  
Dalším kouzlem zesílil nepříjemné pachy, aby je mohl lépe identifikovat. Nemoc a infekce byly staré stejně jako krev, ale ostrý pach mědi mu naznačil, že tu byla i nová krev, která se přidala k té staré. Jako by si někdo nepral své oblečení a lůžkoviny v době, kdy byl nemocný nebo zraněný. Dítě. Zanedbané dítě.  
Snapeovi se udělalo zle jen při tom pomyšlení, zrušil kouzlo, aby tak mohl lépe ignorovat ten nepříjemný smrad. Navíc už stejně věděl, odkud se bere.

Snape zíral na malá dvířka pod schody.  
Přístěnek na čisticí prostředky, staré hadry, snad kýble nebo mopy a košťata. Připomínal mu jiný přístěnek pod schody ve starém domě, ve kterém vyrůstal. Častokrát se tu schovával před svým otcem, když byl opilý a potřeboval si do někoho praštit. Nejlépe do Snapea. Když tak pozoroval ten malý přístěnek, z nějž vycházely ty nepříjemné pachy, uvědomil si, že nedokáže hned pokračovat v hledání.

Co když byl Chlapec, který přežil, v tom přístěnku? Což když syn Lily Evansové nebyl tím arogantním spratkem, jak předpokládal, ale týraným dítětem? Co by Snape udělal, kdyby objevil někoho se stejným dětstvím, jako bylo to jeho?

Neznamenalo to, že by se Snape nezajímal o jiné týrané děti. Statistiky bohužel ukazovaly, že týrané děti měly tendenci být zařazeny do Zmijozelu, protože aby přežily v sotva ideálním životě, musely se chovat zmijozelsky. Co se týče dětí ze Zmijozelu, byl Snape jejich nejlepším zastáncem, ale ještě víc ochranitelsky se choval k dětem, kterým bylo ubližováno. Na rozdíl od ostatních ředitelů kolejí držel Snape nad svými Zmijozely pevnou ruku. Nad dětmi, které bez zaváhání považoval za své vlastní. Byl přísný - přesně ustanovené večerky, věku příslušné tresty. Ve své koleji vytvořil uspořádanou síť prefektů, starších studentů, kteří se ukázali jako dostatečně schopní, aby mu pomohli s dohlížením a péčí o mladší studenty, a dbali na dodržování pravidel.

Předsudky proti Zmijozelu ze strany ostatních kolejí se od Snapeova studia v Bradavicích nezměnily, ale Snape dělal vše pro to, aby své Zmijozely před těmito předsudky ochránil. Fakt, že Harry Potter, syn zlotřilého tyrana a "protizmijozelského Poberty"-jak se sám rád nazýval- Jamese Pottera, by se mohl v důsledku týrání ocitnout v jeho vlastní koleji, profesorem lektvarů otřásl.

Jen stěží dokázal dýchat a odvrátit se od přístěnku, když jeho mysl zaplavily vzpomínky na jeho vlastní kruté dětství. Nohama zavadil o pohovku. Sedl si a sklonil hlavu ke kolenům.

Cítil se směšně, když reagoval tímto způsobem, ale pravda byla, že ten malý, vyděšený chlapec, který se často musel schovávat před svým opilým otcem nebo prchat do sklepení před nebelvírskými Poberty, byl v tuhle chvíli opět tady. A byl to právě strach toho malého chlapce, který zaplavil již dospělého Snapea. A když tak shlížel přes halu na ten malý přístěnek, pocítil vztek.

Vztek na sebe, na Brumbála, na Minervu, která vypadala, jako že něco věděla, ale stejně nic neudělala! A vztek na ženu jménem Petunie Evansová - Dursleyová! Vzpomněl si na tu malou holku, která se své sestře často posmívala, až ji dohnala k slzám. Jak to, že se nikdy nezajímal o Lilyino dítě? Šel se snad někdy Brumbál nebo někdo jiný, kdo počítal Jamese a Lily Potterovy mezi své přátele, podívat na toho chlapce?

Snape přistoupil k přístěnku, odemkl dveře a otevřel je.

Ten "umaštěnej idiot", muž, který opovrhoval Nebelvíry, ten, co byl připraven udělat synovi Jamese Pottera ze života peklo za věci, které mu jeho otec udělal, zmizel. Když se díval na tu stočenou, spící postavičku, na Lilyina syna, který byl tak malý, že mu sotva mohlo být jedenáct, cítil, jak jeho srdce měkne. Jeho svět se otočil vzhůru nohama a jeho mysl se snažila dát dohromady to, co si o Harrym Potterovi myslel, s tím, co viděl.

Snape si klekl na jedno koleno a dotkl se rukou chlapcových tváří. Na jemné kůži cítil zaschlé zbytky slz, ale pak spatřil modřinu a kapky krve na dece, matraci i na špinavém tričku, které měl chlapec na sobě. _Proč se nevzbudil?_ Snape s obavami sledoval zaschlé kapičky krve až k pohmožděným prstům, které byly na konečcích ošklivě pochroumané, jako by si je přivřel do dveří.

"Lily," zašeptal Snape, když jeho mysl konečně přijala fakt, že synovi Jamese Pottera bylo ubližováno a patrně teď někoho potřeboval. I kdyby ten někdo měl být ten "umaštěnej idiot", který tak moc nesnášel toho tyrana, který mu vzal jeho Lily.

Mávnutím hůlky Snape chlapce bezpečně uspal, takže se mohl sklonit a vzít chlapce do náručí. Chlapec byl hodně cítit, hlavně od hadrů, které měl na sobě, a matrace, na které spal. Ze spánku Harry zamumlal protest, kterým žádal strýce, aby "přestal". Jak se Snape mračil na špinavou matraci a roztrhané zbytky dětské deky, spatřil něco, co ho zaujalo. Odnesl chlapce do obýváku, kde ho jemně uložil na pohovku, a vrátil se k přístěnku.

Harry se pokusil si svůj přístěnek vyzdobit kousky papíru s obrázky, které nakreslil a vybarvil. Byly stvořeny z jeho fantazie a snů - hrad, obr, děti létající na košťatech a starý muž s dlouhým, bílý plnovousem, který na to vše dohlížel. Nejúžasnější kresba, kterou Harry vytvořil, byla kresba sebe samotného stojícího vedle vysokého muže v černém. Černé nebyly jen jeho bledé tváře, dlouhý nos a ruka s dlouhými prsty, která ochranitelsky spočívala na Harryho paži. Ta postava, podle všeho Snape, držela v druhé ruce hůlku a mířila s ní na další osobu na obrázku. Tento dospělý muž měl hadí obličej a děsivé, rudé oči. "Pán Zla," zašeptal Snape. Voldemort byl dokonce vyšší než Snape, ale byl zahalen v zelené záři, která se ovíjela kolem jeho těla.

Snape znovu pocítil, jak se jeho svět začal nejistě naklánět. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, a když si byl jistý, že neomdlí, naklonil se a sesbíral všechny kresby. Tu s Harrym, jím a Voldemortem Snape zmenšil a schoval do jedné z kapes pláště. Ostatní kresby přeložil a strčil do jiné kapsy.

Zavřel dveře přístěnku a vrátil se ke svému mladému svěřenci. I ve spánku Harry plakal a prosil někoho o pomoc.

Zvedl chlapce do náručí a přitiskl si ho na hruď. Naklonil se k němu, a tak, že ho mohl Harry slyšet ve svém snu, mu Snape zašeptal do ucha: "Omlouvám se, že jsem nepřišel dřív, Harry. Ale teď tu jsem. Už jsi v bezpečí."

Harry se uvolnil a Snape se se zlověstným, ale odhodlaným výrazem přemístil ze Zobí ulice č. 4, Kvikálkov. Pokud k tomu měl co říct, tak se sem Harry Potter už nikdy nevrátí.

A/N: Tááák, váš názor? Jsem zvědavá. Komentujte prosím.


	2. Kapitola druhá

_2. kapitola – 1. až 6. září_

_**1. září 1991, pár hodin po zařazovací hostině**_

Snape seděl na ošetřovně v jedné z pohodlných, návštěvních židlí. Vedle něj na posteli spal Harry. Sice trochu neklidně, ale alespoň ho nevzbudily žádné zlé sny. Všechny ty lektvary a rušný den ho nejspíš unavily.

V ruce držel tu zvláštní kresbu, kterou našel v Harryho přístěnku. Musel se několikrát zhluboka nadechnout, když pomyslel na ty zatracené mudly. Později je půjde navštívit.

V pozadí obrázku byl Bradavický hrad. Měl sice pár věží na víc a dřevěný most mezi věžemi, které neexistovaly, ale každý, kdo hrad kdy viděl, by ho poznal. Kolem věží létaly děti na košťatech, i když neměly žádné obličeje, protože byly příliš malé. Blíž v popředí pak stála Hagridova chatrč, obklopena tím, co by mudlové nazvali trochu moc velké dýně. Před ní pak tancoval vysoký čaroděj v zelenožlutém hábitu a s dlouhým plnovousem.

Snape na okamžik setrval zamračeným pohledem na komické Brumbálově podobizně. Podobu vetchého, starého dědečka ovládal ředitel dokonale. Nicméně každý, kdo ho někdy zažil se špatnou náladou, nebo měl co dočinění s jeho hůlkou a na vlastní kůži pocítil Brumbálovu moc, věděl, jak falešná tato podoba je.

„Měls být ve Zmijozelu, ty stará liško," zasyčel Snape. Okamžitě se uklidnil, když spícímu chlapci ze rtů unikl malý vzlyk. Automatiky se natáhl a položil chlapci ruku na záda. Harry spokojeně vydechl a znovu se ponořil do hlubokého spánku.

Celé kresbě dominovala postava v černém. Harry si dal opravdu záležet na záhybech jeho černého hábitu, který za ním jakoby majestátně vlál a postupně se stáčel okolo drobné postavičky s brýlemi a rozcuchanými, černými vlasy.

Snape se dotkl svého nosu a pobaveně si odfrkl. Všechny jeho rysy, jeho ústa, jeho tmavé oči (které Harry namísto černé vybarvil sienovou hnědí), jeho charakteristické tváře, jeho velký, křivý nos a dokonce i jeho stále mírně zamračený výraz byly vykreslené s mnohem větším detailem, než se mu na první pohled zdálo. Málokdo si všiml, že jeho oči nebyly doopravdy černé. Měly tu tmavě hnědou barvu, kterou zdědil po své matce.

Postava Snapea měla jednu černou paži ochranitelky ovinutou kolem chlapcových ramen a Harry se svými drobounkými prsty držel za kus Snapeova dlouhého hábitu.

Druhá Snapeova ruka před sebou svírala nataženou hůlku. Zlověstné jiskry zeleného světla nakreslené jako zubaté blesky, vystřelovaly z konce jeho hůlky na děsivou postavu Pána zla, s mrtvolně bílou kůží, obličejem připomínajícím hada a s nelidskýma, rudýma očima.

Snape se otřásl. Voldemort, kterého znal, byl charizmatický muž kolem padesátky, s dlouhými, hnědými vlasy téměř po lokty, a vzpomínal, že Pán zla přitahoval nejednu ze svých stoupenkyň. Bellatrix Lestrangeová byla vůbec nejhorší podlézačka. Podle Snapea, Voldemort pod ženiným psychopatickým chováním jen vzkvétal.

Celý obrázek byl jako skrytý obraz duše Doriana Graye, kdy ovšem ta duše byl sám Voldemort. Ten portrét byl…přesný.

Snape kresbu složil a opatrně schoval do kapsy. Papír byl starý a křehký, a Snape měl zvláštní pocit, že tahle byla jedna z chlapcových necennějších kreseb.

„Jak jsi o nás věděl?" zeptal se tiše Snape směrem ke spícímu chlapci. „Jak jsi věděl o mně?" Snape vyslovil tuto téměř nesmělou otázku tak potichu, že si nebyl jistý, jestli ji vůbec vyslovil nahlas.

V odpověď na ošetřovnu zavál jemný vánek. Nebyl studený. Naopak teplý jako jemný vzdech. Letmo se dotkl Snapeových tváří, nadzvedl Harryho přikrývky, a byl pryč stejně rychle, jako se objevil, zanechávajíc za sebou jemnou vůni santalového dřeva a citrónu.

„Lily," zašeptal Snape.

Chtěl se ohlédnout po své staré kamarádce, ale nakonec to neudělal. Věděl, že tu není. Už dlouho byla pryč. Zbyl tu po ní jen její malý, zranitelný syn.

Po tom co Snape opustil ošetřovnu, spal jen málo. Tři jeho zmijozelové se vzbudili steskem po domově a v slzách. Nedivil se, když jedním z nich byl mladý Draco Malfoy.

Všem třem dal horkou čokoládu, do které byl přimíchán uklidňující lektvar, a zaúkoloval nové prefekty, aby se o mladé prvky postarali, protož sám se potřeboval prospat. Ale stejně neukradl víc než tři hodiny spánku.

Protože měl před sebou rušné ráno, vzbudil své zmijozely brzy a přivítal je svým každoročním proslovem, který normálně míval po Zařazovací hostině. Seznámil prváky se zmijozelskými pravidly, která připomněl i starším studentům. Potom nařídil prefektům, aby svou kolej odvedli do Velké síně na snídani.

Sám Snape snědl nějaké ovoce a vypil dva hrnky silné kávy, než se zvedl od profesorského stolu, aby svým studentům rozdal nové rozvrhy.

_**2. září 1991**_

Zatím na ošetřovně, se Harry vzbudil v sedm hodin, mírně dezorientovaný. Chystal se vylézt z postele, aby připravil Dursleyovým snídani, když zjistil, že není v Zobí ulici č. 4.

„Dobré ráno, pane Pottere," ozval se veselý hlas.

Harry se otočil na hnědovlasou ženu v naškrobeném, modro-bílém hábitu, na kterou si mlhavě vzpomínal ze svého bolestí zastřeného blouznění. Rychle sklopil pohled dolů. Nebylo slušné koukat člověku do očí. Strýc Vernon mu to nejednou připomněl.

Poppy vytáhla hůlku a zamávala s ní nad chlapcem. „Lektvary zabírají dobře, ale stejně chci, abyste tu zůstal ještě jeden den. Nepotřebujete si odskočit a udělat ranní hygienu?" zeptala se starostlivě.

Harry vyskočil z postele a poslušně ženu následoval. Ukázala mu dveře a Harry se vytratil do koupelny. Ani ne za minutu byl zpátky.

„Umyl jste si ruce?" zeptala se.

„Ano, madam," zamumlal.

„Umyl jste si obličej?" zeptala se ještě.

„Ano, madam, umyl."

„Tak dobře. Můžete se nasnídat a potom se můžete jít umýt."

Tentokrát ji Harry nenásledoval. Stál na místě oči rozšířené překvapením. „Ale ještě jsem nic neuklidil," namítl.

„Děti si na snídani nevydělávají, Harry. To je samozřejmost. A teď, zpátky do postele, a já ti zatím přinesu něco dobrého k jídlu."

Harry se vrátil k posteli a sedl si na ni. Opravdu teď dostane najíst, aniž by něco udělal? Opravdu v to doufal.

Harryho naděje se vyplnily, když se ta ošetřovatelsky vypadající žena vrátila s podnosem, který se vznášel vedle ní.

„Madam?" zašeptal. Zvedl hlavu a opatrně se na ni podíval skrz obroučky. „Kdo jste?"

„Jsem ošetřovatelkou tady v Bradavicích. Jmenuji se madam Poppy Pomfreyová."

Hned, jak odešla, se Harry sám pro sebe usmál, když popadl kousek slaniny. Nehledě na své příbuzné, byl v Bradavicích!

Harry snědl jenom polovinu snídaně, ale vypadalo to, že madame Pomfreyová je spokojená s tím, co snědl. Potom odklusal do koupelny, aby se vykoupal tak, jak mu ošetřovatelka nařídila.

Byl jako v sedmém nebi, když si hrál se všemi těmi kohoutky, z kterých vytékala voda s perfektní teplotou. Z jiných zase vytékaly bubliny ve všech možných barvách. Velice brzy zapomněl na svou tetu, která ho vždy nutila spěchat se svými studenými sprchami. Potápěl se pod vodu a předstíral, že je ryba, pak vyskočil a vyplivl z pusy všechnu vodu. Zjistil, že může s vodou cákat, jak chce, protože žádná nikdy nevyteče přes okraj ani na podlahu. Nějakou chvíli sebou jen divoce mlátil a uvolněně se smál, než na dveře zaťukala madam Pomfreyová.

„Omlouvám se! Za chvíli budu hotový!" zavolal provinile.

„Nemusíte spěchat, jen jsem se chtěla ujistit, že jste v pořádku," odpověděla skrz dřevěné dveře.

„Opravdu?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Opravdu, pane Pottere."

Harry si nebyl zcela jistý, ale měl dojem, že zaslechl tichý smích. Ale brzy na to zapomněl, když si začal hrát na kapitána ponorky.

Téměř o dvě hodiny později se ve dveřích koupelny objevil pečlivě vydrhnutý Harry v čistém pyžamu, v županu a v chlupatých pantoflích. Madam Pomfreyová se pobaveně ušklíbla, když zkoumala jeho vodou scvrklou kůži na prstech. Dala mu lektvar, knihu na čtení a poslala ho zpátky do postele.

Poppy původně neměla v plánu nechat Harryho, aby si ve vaně hrál. Ale byla ráda, když slyšela jeho smích, když si neškodně hrál s vodou. Normálně by takovou hloupost na své ošetřovně nestrpěla, ale předpokládala, že Harry neměl moc šancí si takové hlouposti vyzkoušet. A tak i proto, že tu neměla žádné jiné pacienty, mu tuhle možnost dopřála.

V době oběda našla Harryho sedět na posteli s překříženýma nohama s knížkou, kterou mu dala, před sebou. Byla to učebnice Kouzelných formulí pro první ročník, a původně čekala, že ho spíš donutí spát. Proto ji překvapilo, když ho našla knihu zaujatě studovat.

Harry zvedl hlavu se širokým a spokojeným úsměvem na tváři. Prvním od doby, co ho Snape přivedl do Bradavic. „Je to zajímavá knížka!"

„Předpokládala jsem, že by vás mohly Kouzelné formule zajímat. Byl to oblíbený předmět vaší matky."

Harry otevřel pusu dokořán. „Mé matky? Znala jste ji?" zeptal se, na knížku už ani nepomyslel.

Madame Pomfreyová se posadila a uhladila si dlaněmi hábit. „Ano, i vašeho otce."

„Jací byli?" zeptal se Harry a opřel se o polštáře, jako by byl připravený na pohádku na dobrou noc.

„Dobře, takže napřed váš otec, protože sem chodil pomalu každý týden. Byl to hodně bouřlivý typ, velice populární, hlavně u dívek. Byl i docela statečný, což byl asi hlavní důvod, proč byl v Nebelvíru."

„Hagrid říkal, že byl opravdu statečný," vzpomněl si Harry na kompliment, který poloobr řekl o Jamesi Potterovi.

Na okamžik, madam Pomfreyová pevně semkla rty, ale pak se usmála a zahnala myšlenky pryč. „Byl to statečný muž, pane Pottere. Velmi tvrdě bojoval za stranu Dobra."

Chvíli Harry jen zíral na svou deku a hrál si se saténovým lemem na jejím okraji. „Moje maminka byla taky velmi statečná. Hagrid říkal, že její oběť mi zachránila život." Aniž by si to uvědomil, podrbal se rukou na klikaté jizvě na čele.

„Byl jste pro svou matku vším, pane Pottere. Matčina láska není jen silné, ale i posvátné kouzlo. Nepřekvapuje mě, že jste přežil smrtící kletbu." Jemně se zasmála. „Čarodějky tomuhle rozumí víc než čarodějové."

Najednou se Harry cítil hrozně smutný. Stejně tak jako se chtěl o svých rodičích dozvědět co nejvíc, tak nechtěl slyšet nic o tom, jak statečně pro něj umírali. Možná to bylo statečné, nebo dokonce ušlechtilé, ale Harry se cítil podvedený a jejich ztráta se mu nesla těžce, když deset let strávil zavřený v přístěnku s přáním, aby mohl být zase s nimi.

Harry zvedl knížku a změnil téma. „Můžu vám něco přečíst, madame Pompheyová…"

„Pomfreyová, pane Pottere."

Harry se začervenal nad svou špatnou výslovností. „Promiňte. Mohu vám to přečíst?" Ošetřovatelka přikývla a Harry začal plynule číst odstavec o kouzlu Wingardium Leviosa.

„Výborně, pane Pottere," pochválila ho a Harry vypustil zadržovaný dech. Položil knížku, zavřel ji a přičichl k polévce. Madam Pomfreyová si v duchu poznamenala návštěvu u očního lékaře.

„Povzbuzovali vás vaše teta a strýc ke čtení?" zeptala se.

Zářivý úsměv na Harryho tváři okamžitě zmizel. Sklonil hlavu a odstrčil tác s jídlem.

„Ale ne, pane Pottere, jezte. Jste hrozně pohublý, potřebujete jíst," povzdychla si frustrovaně. Opravdu před ním neměla jeho strýce a tetu zmiňovat.

„Kde je Temný pán?" zeptal se Harry truchlivě. Na jídlo se ani nepodíval.

„Temný pán?" zeptala se zamračeně Poppy.

„Zachránil mě…myslím. Možná si mi to jen zdálo. Nebo ne? Je Temný pán skutečný?" zeptal se Harry a začal si hrát s lemem svého pyžamového kabátku.

„Aha. Máte na mysli profesora Snapea! To on vás zachránil," řekla Poppy s úsměvem.

„Takže Temný pán je skutečný?" zeptal se Harry nadějně.

„Profesor _Snape_ je skutečný, pane Pottere. Jsem si jistá, že vás přijde navštívit jen, co mu skončí vyučování. Už se mě zatím dvakrát ptal, jak se vám daří."

Harrymu se nad tou informací rozzářily oči. Poppy se zvedla a řekla lstivě: „Myslím, že profesor Snape bude velice zklamaný, až zjistí, že jste nesnědl tak dobrý oběd."

Jak předpokládala, Harry nechtěl zklamat svého zachránce. Popadl lžíci a pustil se do zeleninové polévky.

V tu chvíli vešli na ošetřovnu tři studenti. Jedním byla dívka s rozčepýřenými vlasy, druhým blonďatý chlapec s bolestivě zamračeným výrazem na tváři, a třetí také chlapec, silnější s poněkud prázdným výrazem.

Madame Pomfreyová pohlédla na tři prváky. „A odkud jdete vy?" zeptala se a přešla k blonďatému chlapci, kterému druhý chlapec s dívkou dělali doprovod. Na zátylku měl vlasy obarvené krví.

„Poslal nás profesor Snape, madam," odpověděla dívka.

„Pojďte sem," zavedla ho na prázdnou postel vedle Harryho. „Můžete mi říct, co se vám stalo?"

„Upadl," řekl prostě ten druhý chlapec. Blonďák po něm hodil temným pohledem.

„Profesor Snape nám ukazoval nakládané scfrklofíky. Vincent a Gregory si s jedním házeli, ale upustili ho. Draco na něj šlápnul, uklouzl a praštil se do hlavy," vysvětlila dívka.

„Děkuji vám, slečno Grangerová."

„Mudlovská šmej-" začal Draco s úsměškem.

„Dokončete to slovo, pane Malfoyi, a hned jak budu hotová s vaší hlavou, vypláchnu vám pusu mýdlem," varovala ho Poppy.

„Ale vždyť _je_ to mudlovská šmejdka," přerušil ji hloupě Gregory Goyle.

S jediným mávnutím hůlky se jeho ústa naplnila mýdlem. Goyle vztekle zaprskal a odběhl do koupelny k umyvadlu.

Harry se smál, dokud se na něj ta dívka, Hermiona Grangerová, nezamračila. „To není vtipné!"

Harry zbledl a rychle se schoval za svou knížku. Když Hermiona spatřila titulek knížky, rozzářila se. „To je naše učebnice Kouzelných formulí." Pomalu přešla k Harrymu. „Už jsem ji celou přečetla. Co ty?"

Harry přejížděl prstem po hřbetu knihy. Aniž bych vzhlédl, zakroutil hlavou.

„Je to úžasný předmět. I když, lektvary jsou také, ale profesor Snape je trochu…" zaváhala a pohlédla na Draca, který se na ni varovně mračil. „No, je přísný, to je celé. V jaké jsi koleji?"

„V žádné," odpověděl Harry, který byl trochu zaražen touhle upovídanou dívkou.

Hermiona zamrkala, ale než stihla cokoliv říct, Draco ji přerušil. „Tebe už jsem jednou viděl. V obchodě Madame Malkinové. Kdo jsi?"

„Ticho," napomenula je Poppy. „Slečno Grangerová, měla byste se vrátit na hodinu. Zkontrolujte pana Goyla, a pokud už je v pořádku, vezměte ho s sebou."

„Ano, madam," odpověděla rezignovaně Hermiona a brzy už táhla Goyla z ošetřovny.

„Budete tam mít bouli, pane Malfoy. Jak se cítíte teď?" zeptala se léčitelka.

„Líp." Opatrně se dotkl místa, kde se mu začala objevovat boule. „Au!"

„Říkala jsem vám to. Lehněte si. Zůstanete tady po zbytek dne." Poppy se otočila k Harrymu. „Pane Pottere, snězte váš oběd dřív, než vám vystydne."

„Ano madam," odpověděl poslušně. Ponořil svou lžíci do misky s polévkou, když ho Draco vyrušil.

„Ty jsi Harry Potter?" zeptal se. „Ukážeš mi svou jizvu?"

Harrymu se příliš nelíbila záře v chlapcových šedých očích, ale jen pokrčil rameny a odhrnul si ofinu z čela, aby mu ukázal svou jizvu ve tvaru blesku.

Draco sklouzl z postele, aby na ni líp viděl. „To je hustý." Posadil se k Harrymu na postel. „Je pravda, žes ji dostal, když si zabíjel Ty-víš-koho?"

„Madam Pomfreyová říkala, že to byla moje matka, kdo mě zachránil." Harry znovu pokrčil rameny a odstrčil tác s jídlem. „Podle mě je hloupé si myslet, že by dítě mohlo zabít dospělého kouzelníka."

„Jo," souhlasil Draco a přikývl. „Taky jsem si to vždycky myslel. Hádám, že tvoje matka měla nějakou zvláštní, kouzelnickou moc. Matky jí vždycky mají silnější než otcové, když přijde na jejich děti." Draco natáhl ruku. „Draco Malfoy."

Harry ji ostýchavě stiskl a potom se usmál. „Harry Potter."

Když Snapeovi konečně skončila poslední hodina, rozhodl se zajít na ošetřovnu navštívit Harryho a zeptat se ho, jak mu je. Když vycházel ze sklepení a kráčel přes Vstupní síň, hlavní bránou dovnitř vstoupila vysoká, majestátní postava.

„Luciusi," pozdravil Snape chladně se zdvořilým pokýváním hlavy.

Lucius sklonil hlavu a okouzlujícně se usmál. „Severusi. Madam Pomfreyová mi oznámila, že se můj syn dnes na tvé hodině zranil."

Snape se připojil k panu Malfoyovi. „Panu Goylovi a panu Crabbeovi připadalo zábavné házet si s nakládaným scvrklofíkem," vysvětlil. „Naneštěstí, Draco po něm uklouzl, když jim spadl na podlahu, a praštil se do hlavy."

Malfoyův výraz potemněl. „Varoval jsem Draca ohledně těchhle dvou nemehel. Vybral si je jako své poskoky, že?"

„Vypadá to tak. Při snídani a na hodinách na něj byli prakticky přilepení. Nicméně Draco vypadá, že jimi opovrhuje," poznamenal Snape.

„Stejně jako já jejich imbecilními otci." Lucius potřásl hlavou. „Draco s nimi nemůže mít žádnou budoucnost. Jsou v jeho ročníku jiní, řekněme kvalitnější studenti?"

„Blaise Zabini," odpověděl Snape. „Jestli to chápu dobře, obnovil jsi obchody se Zabiniho dovozní společností?" V odpověď Lucius krátce přikývl. „Pak myslím bude výhoda, pokud se tito dva stanou přáteli."

Lucius uvážlivě přikývl. „Někdo další? Nebo někdo další, s kým by mohli být problémy?"

„Opravdu si přeješ přerušit vztahy s Vadimem Parkinsonem?" zeptal se Snape.

„Chce koupit moji sbírku. Myslím si, že Parkinson je jeden z těch v utajení, Severusi."

Snape přikývl. „Takže tě bedlivě sleduje. Slečna Parkinsonová dělala na Draca u snídaně oči a nebýt těch jeho dvou poskoků, jistě by si k němu při vyučování přisedla. Nicméně to vypadá, že i když Draco zůstává zdvořilý, v jejím flirtování ji nepodporuje."

Oba muži se utišili, když vešli na ošetřovnu. Zůstali zaraženě stát ve dveřích, když spatřili Harryho Pottera sedět na posteli s Dracem Malfoyem. Oba byli hluboce ponořeni do šachové hry.

„Pokud ti šachový set nepatří, musíš být opatrnější při poslouchání rad od figurek," vysvětloval Draco. „Třeba tenhle set doopravdy patří madam Pomfreyové, takže figurky jsou víc neutrální a víc spolehlivější, co se týče jejich rad."

„Ale stejně je pořád lepší na ně moc nespoléhat, ne?" zeptal se Harry.

„Jo." Táhnul střelcem a pak se podíval na Harryho. „Už něco vidíš?"

Harry se mračil na šachovnici. „Snažím se, ale moc mi to nejde. Co vidíš ty?"

Draco se na chvíli zamyslel a pak odpověděl: „Koukej, protože jsi začátečník, čekal bych od tebe nějaký pravděpodobnější tah. Vidíš? Třeba tady bys zablokoval mého střelce, abych ti nemohl sebrat krále. Nicméně, mnohem strategičtější by byl tah královnou."

„Vždyť mi ji sebereš!" vykřikl Harry.

„Jo, ale koukni." Velice opatrně Harrymu předvedl dalších pět tahů, které by Harrymu zaručily vítězství. Spokojeně se usmál.

„Páni," smál se Harry.

Lucius si vybral tento moment, aby přistoupil k synově posteli. „No, vypadá to, že jsi na tom lépe, než jak to podle madam Pomfreyové vypadalo, Draco."

„Otče!" Draco zazářil, ale i když měl pokušení vyskočit z postele, aby mohl svého otce přivítat, nakonec odolal pokušení dávat najevo příliš emocí. Jeho otec na něj pochvalně pokýval hlavou. „Otče, tohle je…tohle je můj _kamarád_, Harry Potter. Harry, tohle je můj otec."

Luciusův úsměv na okamžik zamrzl, než pomalu roztál. Harry vzhlédl, nejprve otevřeně, ale pak spatřil vypočítavý pohled v mužových očích, který v něm vyvolal nervozitu. Sklonil pohled a zamumlal pozdrav.

K Harryho zděšení se muž natahoval pro svou hůl, a tak se Harry chystal odtáhnout, když Snape hladce zasáhl. „Mluvte, pane Pottere. Mumlat není nikdy zdvořilé." Snape malému chlapci uklidňujícně stiskl rameno.

„Pardon," řekl už statečněji. „Moc mě těší, pane Malfoyi."

Lucius k chlapci laskavě naklonil hlavu. „Mě také, pane Pottere. Takže vy a Draco jste se spřátelili?"

„Jo, teda, asi ano, pane. Oba jsme se tu nudili, a tak nám madam Pomfreyová půjčila šachy. Draco mě učil." Harry nervózně vydechl a naklonil se trochu víc ke Snapeovi.

„Aha. A v jaké koleji jste, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Lucius lstivě.

Harry pohlédl na Snapea, který odpověděl: „Pan Potter měl nehodu, která mu zabránila v cestě Bradavickým expresem, takže zatím nebyl zařazen."

Lucius se znovu usmál, ale tentokrát se na Harryho díval s výrazem, jako by právě dostal to, co chtěl. Úlisně Harrymu řekl: „Jsem si jistý, že ať už vás Moudrý klobouk zařadí kamkoliv, bude to jistě ta správná kolej." Lucius se potom otočil na Snapea. „Pokud ti to nevadí, rád bych si s Dracem promluvil, než se vrátím domů, Severusi."

Snape přikývl a postrčil Harryho do jeho vlastní postele. Lucius mávl hůlkou a pronesl _Silencio, _aby s Dracem mohl mluvit, aniž by je někdo slyšel.

„Co tvoje hlava, Draco?" zeptal se jeho otec. Jemně vzal syna za bradu, aby si mohl prohlédnout jeho zranění.

„Už je to lepší, ale budu mít velkou bouli, otče," odpověděl Draco.

„Vidím." Lucius si stáhl jednu rukavici a velice jemně se dotkl boule, která vypadala vážněji, než doopravdy byla. Draco bolestivě syknul. „Pořád to bolí?" zeptal se s náznakem obav v hlase.

Draco pomalu přikývl. „Jen to většinou štípne."

„Jsem si jistý, že po dobrém nočním spánku to bude v pořádku." Na kratičký okamžik, Lucius spočinul konečky prstů na synově tváři. Draco se pousmál. Když byl menší, byli Lucius a Narcisa milující rodiče, ale od doby, co dostal dopis z Bradavic, byl Lucius vůči němu se svými city uzavřenější. Zoufale mu chyběly večery strávené po boku svého otce v jeho pracovně, kdy mu předčítal z knih před divoce planoucím krbem.

Lucius se usadil na kraj Dracovy postele. „Příliš mě nepotěšilo, když jsem se dozvěděl o tvém spolčení s Crabbem a Goylem, Draco. Jen stěží se dají rovnat tvé inteligenci a pro tvou budoucnost budou spíše přítěží než přínosem."

Draco se váhavě opřel o svého otce a byl překvapený, když ho starší muž jemně objal kolem ramen. „Nějací kluci z vyšších ročníků mi vyhrožovali, že mě zbijí."

Lucius slyšel z hlasu svého syna strach, a i když by měl být tím rezervovaným mužem, jak ho učil jeho otec, nemohl svého syna přehlížet, když ho potřeboval. Těsněji k sobě chlapce přitiskl. Ti „kluci z vyšších ročníků" mohli být jedině synové smrtijedů, kteří nebyli dost chytří na to, aby se vyhnuli Azkabanu, nebo hůř, Mozkomorově polibku.

„Pracuj na těch kouzlech, která jsem tě učil, anebo jdi za profesorem Snapem, pokud budeš potřebovat pomoc," poradil mu Lucius.

„Dobře, ale profesor Snape na mě nemůže dávat pořád pozor, otče."

Lucius poplácal Draca rázně po rameni a odtáhnul svou ruku, aby si zpátky nasadil rukavici. „Ne, to nemůže. Navrhuji, abys pracoval na svém přátelství s Blaisem Zabinim a věřím, že Harry Potter by byl pro tebe dobrým spojencem, zvlášť pokud bude následovat své rodiče do Nebelvíru."

Draco vypadal zděšeně. „Ale nebudu se s ním moc přátelit, pokud bude v Nebelvíru!"

Lucius se na svého syna temně zamračil. „Pokud má jméno Malfoy znovu nabýt na nějakém významu po chybách, které napáchal tvůj dědeček, tak pak si nemůžeme spojence vybírat. Navrhuji, abys pracoval na lekcích, které jsem tě učil, navštívil Severuse, pokud budeš potřebovat, a pracoval na těchto…přátelstvích, která naše Jméno znovu posílí." Pozvedl svou hůl a dotkl se stříbrnou hadí hlavou na jejím konci Dracovy brady. „Rozumíme si?"

Draco přikývl, ale tvářil se utrápeně. Lucius mu jemně nadzvedl bradu, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. „Tohle nebude snadné, Draku. Nebudeš čelit jen předsudkům vůči Zmijozelským, ale také vůči chybám svého dědečka a…" Ztišil hlas. „chybám svého otce."

Draco pohlédl do otcových očí a chytl ho za ruku. „Vždycky můžu napsat tobě, ne? Smím, otče?"

Lucius si stoupl a jemně setřásl Dracovu ruku. Připadalo mu to jako včera, kdy mu seděl na klíně, a on ho utěšoval během bouřky, nebo když mu prohlížel jeho modřiny a šrámy, když si hrál příliš tvrdě. Draco rostl tak rychle, ale ještě stále potřeboval svého otce. Ještě naposledy se dotkl synovy tváře.

„Můžeš mi psát každý den, pokud si to přeješ, Draku. Předpokládám, že vyslyšíš mé rady." Naklonil se k němu a zašeptal: „Zbav se Crabbea a Goyla."

„Ano, otče," řekl Draco tiše. Lucius se chystal zrušit tišící kouzlo, když ho Draco zadržel. „Mám…Mám tě rád, otče."

Lucius zrušil kouzlo, usmál se na svého syna a naposledy ho pohladil po tváři, než se otočil pryč. Draco se usmíval. Navenek i uvnitř. Změna jeho otce tím směrem, že s ním jednal jako s dospělým, byla pro Draca těžká. Ale vědomí, že se o něj jeho otec stále ještě zajímá, že ho má rád, to dělalo snesitelnějším. Navíc si úlevně oddechl, že se může zbavit těch dvou tupohlavců, Crabbea a Goyla.

Lucius se zastavil u Harryho postele. Harry vzhlédl k tomu impozantnímu muži. „Děkuji vám za laskavost, kterou jste prokázal mému synovi. Těším se, až uslyším, do jaké koleje jste byl zařazen."

„Já taky, pane," usmál se Harry ostýchavě.

Na kratičkou sekundu se Lucius na chlapce doopravdy usmál. Potom se otočil na Snapea. „Severusi, myslím, že si potřebujeme promluvit. Zašel bys v sobotu na čaj?"

Snape si ho zkoumavě prohlížel, ale pak přikývl. „Pošlu ti sovu s časem, který by mi vyhovoval."

„Dobrá, Severusi." Lucius se jemně uklonil a pak odkráčel pryč za Dracem.

Když Lucius použil Silencio, aby je on a Harry nemohli poslouchat, sedl si Snape na návštěvní židli vedle Harryho. Harry pozoroval oba Malfoye se skrytou zvědavostí.

Snape si prohlížel chlapce, jak seděl a sledoval Malfoye skrz obroučky svých brýlí. Jeho tělo od něj bylo odvráceno, ale i tak v něm Snape spatřoval náznak zmijozela, který rozhodně nezdědil od svého otce Jamese. James Potter byl neomalený, hlasitý a vždy dělal všechno pro to, aby si ho někdo všiml. Profesorovi lektvarů přišlo zvláštní, že i když se chlapec snažil dělat, co mohl, aby byl nenápadný, tak nepočítaje jeho fyzický vzhled, stejně v něm bylo něco, co Snapea donutilo myslet na Jamese Pottera.

„Neslyším je," poznamenal Harry po chvíli, když kradmo pohyboval šachovými figurkami.

Snape odlevitoval šachovnici zpátky na polici k ostatním hrám, knihám a omalovánkám. Na kratičký moment Harry podrážděně semkl rty, ale pak se jeho výraz změnil na klidný, poslušný.

„Lucius použil kouzlo, které zanechá jejich konverzaci soukromou," vysvětlil Snape.

„To je neslušné," zamumlal Harry, vklouzl zpátky pod deku, ale zůstal sedět.

Snape zvedl obočí. „Opravdu? Copak to není jen jejich věc, o čem si povídají?"

Harry sklonil hlavu. Litoval, že vůbec promluvil. Naučil se, že vždy potřebuje své oči a uši otevřené, především během rozhovorů. Několikrát spolu Dursleyovi mluvili, když si mysleli, že je Harry neslyší, a Harry tak zjistil, co má očekávat. Dokázal tak zjistit i jinak, než jen z nálady strýce Vernona, jestli měl dobrý nebo špatný den v práci. Pokud měl špatný den, znamenalo to, že bude večer pít, a pokud se Harry neklidil strýcovi z očí, často to byl on, na kom si strýc vylil vztek.

„Pane Pottere." Ten pevný a neústupný tón hlasu donutil Harryho zvednout hlavu a pohlédnout na staršího kouzelníka. „Řeknu vám to teď a budu předpokládat, že si to zapamatujete. Nepokládám otázky jen proto, abych slyšel svůj vlastní hlas. Když se na něco zeptám, očekávám odpověď, i když ji třeba znát nebudete. Rozumíte mi?"

Harry přikývl a pak rychle dodal: „Ano, pane."

„A teď mi řekněte, co vás vede k potřebě vyslechnout jejich rozhovor?" zeptal se Snape pevně.

Přes svou rozcuchanou ofinu Harry pozoroval láskyplné dotyky mezi Dracem a jeho otcem, a pocítil osten žárlivosti. Prudce se odvrátil pryč.

„Pane Pottere," řekl Snape varovným tónem. Stále chtěl verbální odpověď.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Zvyk," zamumlal.

Snape přikývl. Rozuměl tomu víc, než si chlapec myslel. Zjistil, že je snazší se před svým opilým otcem schovat, pokud nastraží uši a bude poslouchat. Byl to jeden z těch zvyků, které si odnesl do dospělosti. Snape si nepotrpěl na odposlouchávání, ale jako Smrtijeda a špióna ho odposlouchávání, odezírání ze rtů a další podobné dovednosti držely při životě.

„Nechtěl byste mi říct, co jste dnes dělal?" zeptal se Snape chlapce.

Harry se viditelně uvolnil a vzhlédl. „Chvíli jsem si četl z těch knížek na poličce, ale potom mi madame Pomfreyová půjčila nějaké učebnice. Je v nich spousta dlouhých a zvláštních slov, která ani nezní jako angličtina." Usmál se a zvedl učebnici Kouzelných formulí pro první ročník. „Přečetl jsem si něco o kouzle Wingardum Leverosa."

Snape sebou trhl, když zaslechl tu špatnou výslovnost. Byl rád, že Kouzelné formule učí Kratiknot a ne on.

„Taky jsem se díval na učebnici lektvarů. Madam Pomfreyová říkala, že je učíte vy. Je to trochu jako chemie, kterou jsme měli ve škole, že?"

„Jistým způsobem," odpověděl Snape neurčitě. „Byl to předmět, který vás bavil?"

„Docela ano. Ale myslím, že by mě to bavilo víc, kdyby mým partnerem při laborkách nebyl Dudley." Harry sklonil hlavu a schoval pěsti do přikrývky.

Snape si tiše povzdechl. Nebude snadné si s chlapcem o týrání jeho příbuznými promluvit. Zvlášť, pokud se bude uzavírat tak rychle.

Hned nato Lucius dokončil rozhovor se synem. Ukončil Silencio a prohodil s Harrym pár slov. Snape nad Luciusovým úsměvem, který chlapci věnoval, zostražitěl. Byl to pravý úsměv. Nic, co byste na něm viděli každý den.

Snape věděl, že to Luciuse muselo stát všechnu Malfoyovskou vynalézavost, aby se vyhnul doživotí v Azkabanu. Abraxas Malfoy byl krutý rodič, a Snape Luciusovi léčil ještě více modřin a ran, než jemu způsobil jeho vlastní otec. Navíc, Snapeův otec byl mudla, a tak na rozdíl od Abraxase nemohl používat kouzla nebo kletby, které se nepromíjejí.

Ano, Lucius byl často trestán Cruciatem. Všechny ulevující lektvary na účinky této kletby pro svého staršího přítele Snape vařil. A Lucius měl, pochopitelně, ze svého otce strach.

Když se Draco narodil, bylo to vůbec poprvé, co Lucius brečel. Byl za své dítě vděčný, ale vůbec si nebyl jistý, zda dokáže být otcem, normálním otcem. Ne od doby, co Abraxas zaslíbil svého vnuka Voldemortovi.

V té době se Lucius rozhodl vyklouznout zpod tvrdé ruky Pána zla. Vypadalo to nemožně, ale Snape ho začal učit nitrobranu, aby si dokázal své myšlenky před Voldemortem chránit.

Ze všech kouzelníků to byl právě Brumbál, kdo prohlásil, že na Luciuse byla použita kletba Imperius nejprve jeho otcem (což byla vlastně pravda jen napůl) a poté různými smrtijedy včetně Pána zla. Brumbál přísahal před Starostolcem, že si je jistý, že Lucius byl pod kletbou Imperius, protože na mladého kouzelníka použil nitrozpyt a objevil důkazy o duševní manipulaci.

Lucius se Snapem žili ve strachu, že se Pán zla vrátí, a že nebudou mít jinou možnost, než se k němu přidat. Snape bude samozřejmě pokračovat jako Brumbálův špeh, pokud toho bude zapotřebí. Lucius nabídl Brumbálovi i své služby, ale Brumbál je odmítl s-jak on sám řekl- „ohledem na Luciusovu rodinu".

Od smrti Pána zla spolu Lucius a Snape mluvili jen zřídka. Snape, spokojený, že zůstane stále téměř anonymním učitelem, se v Luciusově společnosti cítil nepohodlně, protože Lucius se stával mnohem společenštějším, než byl jeho otec. Někdy dokonalý Zmijozel se svým šarmem a inteligencí držel ve společnosti lidí jako ministr Popletal, členové Bradavické školní rady a dalších, kteří by mu mohli pomoct obnovit čest jména Malfoy. Když se zrovna neúčastnil nějaké společenské akce, pak pořádal s Narcissou vlastní večírky.

Pozvání na čaj do Malfoy Manor přivedlo Snapovu pozornost zpět do přítomnosti. Nebylo to proto, že by byl pozváním překvapený. Na čaj chodil i před tím. Bylo to proto, že v posledních letech ho Lucius příliš nezval hlavně proto, že Snape si shromažďoval své soukromí, jako si drak shromažďoval své zlato. Tohle, a jak Snape i Lucius věděli, čaj se Snapem pro Narcissu znamenal povolení hrát Snapeovi dohazovače.

Poté co Snape přijal pozvání, když Lucius odcházel, vzpomněl si na poslední Narcissino dohazovací úsilí. S povzdechem si promnul kořen nosu. Neodvážil se hádat, jakou čarodějku si pro něj Narcissa přichystala tentokrát.

_**3. září 1991 – Úterý**_

Následujícího dne byl Draco propuštěn z ošetřovny, ale během oběda a večeře přišel Harryho navštívit. Zrovna při večeři řekla madame Pomfreyová Harrymu, že bude propuštěn ráno před snídaní.

Draco s sebou přinesl i pár balíčků čokoládových žabek, které Harrymu nabídl. „Myslíš, že už zítra budeš zařazen, Harry?"

„Jo. Než jsi přišel, stavil se tu Brumbál a řekl mi, že jakmile mě madame Pomfreyová propustí, budu zařazen." Harry otevřel jednu krabičku a chytil žabku, když se snažila vyskočit ven.

Draco se podíval na svou kartu a zklamaně ji odhodil pryč. Byl to Brumbál. Zase. „Už víš, do jaké koleje bys chtěl jít?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Hagrid neměl o Zmijozelu zrovna vysoké mínění, ale potom, co jsem potkal profesora Snapea a tebe, si myslím, že neměl tak docela pravdu."

Draco skryl samolibý úsměv, který se mu objevil ve tváři. „No, bohužel má Zmijozel špatnou reputaci, ale profesor Snape je úžasným ředitelem koleje. Myslím, že se o své studenty stará víc, než kterýkoli jiný ředitel koleje."

„Jaký je? Myslím, jako ředitel?" zeptal se Harry a otřel si rukávem pusu, když dojedl žabku.

„No," řekl Draco zamyšleně, „je přísný. Teda, všichni vědí, že umí být docela…hm…no prevít. Zvlášť při hodinách lektvarů. Ale on musí. Jeho hodiny můžou být nebezpečné. Navíc je jediným učitelem lektvarů, při jehož hodinách se žádné dítě nikdy nezabilo." Draco se ušklíbl nad Harryho nazelenalým výrazem. „Ačkoli, k nám zmijozelům je docela hodný. Jiné koleje, hlavně Nebelvír, tvrdí, že nám Snape nadržuje, protože „nikdy neviděli Snapea dávat svým zmijozelům trest nebo jim brát body."

„Takže on vás nechá, aby vám všechno procházelo?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

„Vidíš? Vypadá to tak, ale Snape nenechá nikoho, aby mu něco jen tak prošlo. Netrestá nás na veřejnosti, pokud jsme teda neudělali něco hloupého nebo hodně špatného. Jako včera na lektvarech. Pansy Parkinsonová, která hrozně žárlí na tu mud…eh, na Grangerovou, si myslela, kdovíjak není chytrá a pokusila se sabotovat Grangerový lektvar. Jenže není chytrá a lektvary jí jdou mizerně. Hodila jí do lektvaru navíc nějaké okvětní lístky z jabloně, ale místo velkýho výbuchu se její lektvar jen trochu srazil. Grangerová se na něj zamračila a začala se hrozně omlouvat. Nevěděla, že to udělala Pansy."

„A věděl to Snape?" zeptal se Harry s rozšířenýma očima.

„Jo!" uchechtl se Draco. „Snape snad má vzadu na hlavě nějaké kouzelné oči. Věděl to! Později přišel Snape do společenské místnosti a vynadal Pansy před celou kolejí." Draco se zahihňal a Harry se usmál.

„No, takže Snape ji upozornil na to, co se mohlo stát, kdyby hodila Grangerové do kotlíku nějakou špatnou ingredienci. Potom, když brečela, Snape ji nechal stát v koutě celou hodinu, co nám odpovídal na otázky ohledně domácích úkolů."

„Nedělají to i rodiče?" zeptal se Harry a začervenal se, když si uvědomil, jak hloupě ta otázka zní.

„No, on je něco jako náš rodič," odpověděl Draco. Potom se k Harrymu naklonil a zašeptal „Věděl si, že se o nás prváky stará?"

„Jak?" zeptal se Harry stejně potichu jako Draco.

Draco se začervenal. „Víš, první noc tady se mi…no stýskalo po rodičích, chápeš?"

Harry doopravdy nechápal, ale rozuměl tomu z emocí, kterými Draco svá slova podtrhl.

„No, nemohl jsem usnout, a tak mi Snape dal horkou čokoládu a mluvil ke mně, dokud mi nebylo líp." Draco zčervenal ještě víc, ale nestaral se o to.

„Páni," vydechl Harry. „Nevíš, jací jsou ostatní ředitelé?"

„No, ředitelkou Nebelvíru je profesorka McGonagallová. Je hodně přísná a má trochu kamennou tvář. Jde z ní strach. Taky je docela stará. Otec říkal, že byla opravdu tvrdá učitelka. Myslí si, že Snape se některé své zamračené výrazy naučil od ní," smál se Draco.

„A jací jsou Nebelvíři? Z toho, co jsem slyšel, se Nebelvír a Zmijozel navzájem nesnáší. Je to pravda?"

Draco přikývl. „Jo. Nebelvíři se pořád snaží být hrdinští, což není špatné, ale pořád na to upozorňují. Jako „my jsme ti nejlepší" a tak. Snape říká, že my zmijozelové máme držet pohromadě, protože obvykle jsou to Nebelvíři, kdo někoho šikanuje. Jsou pořád…" Zamračil se a snažil si vzpomenout, co jim říkal Snape ve své uvítací řeči. „Jo, Nebelvíři potřebují nějakého nepřítele, s kterým by mohli bojovat, a pokud tu žádný není, pak se zaměří na Zmijozely."

Harry se zamračil. „To je hnusný."

„Jo, to jo. Jsou to magoři, až na tu mudl.…teda, až na tu Grangerovic holku."

„Hermionu?"

„Jo, tu. Jednou, ve Vstupní síni, nějací dva Nebelvírští šesťáci, myslím, otravovali Millicent a Blaise. Zrovna se jeden z nich chystal na ně seslat Tarantellegra, když si mezi ně stoupla Grangerová a OBA je proklela nějakým hustým kouzlem. Oba pak kýchali celou hodinu."

Oba chlapci se při té představě rozesmáli.

„Jo," vyhrkl Draco, „a Snape to viděl. Někteří zmijozelové tvrdili, že Snape nikdy nedává body Nebelvíru, ale za to, že se Grangerová zastala Zmijozelských před svou vlastní kolejí, jí dal deset bodů!"

„Hezky! Hermiona vypadá fakt v pohodě." Harry otevřel svou poslední čokoládovou žabku a podíval se na kartu. Brumbál. „Co je to jméno, který se vždycky snažíš neříkat?"

Draco sklonil hlavu. „Mudlovská šmejdka," zašeptal potichu.

„To nezní hezky," poznamenal Harry. „Co to znamená?"

„Není to hezký," souhlasil Draco. „Je to výraz pro ty, jehož rodiče nejsou kouzelníci. Oba rodiče Grangerový jsou mudlové."

„Moje maminka byla z mudlovské rodiny," řekl Harry tiše.

„Jo, já vím." Draco pokrčil rameny. „Snape nás upozornil, že ten výraz nechce slyšet, ale šesťáci a sedmáci ho říkají pořád." Najednou zvedl hlavu. „Můj otec to taky nechce slyšet a byl by hodně naštvaný, kdybych to řekl, jenže je těžké to neříkat, když to slyšíš pořád."

Harry to chápal. Jeho strýc a teta nikdy nepoužívali jeho pravé jméno, a proto když ho někdo oslovil jeho pravým jménem, připadalo mu to zvláštní. Někdy dokonce zapomněl i odpovědět, protože očekával oslovení „zrůdo".

Harry se rozhodl změnit téma. „A jací jsou mrzimorští a havraspárští?"

Draco se vědoucně usmál. Opravdu ho bavilo odpovídat na všechny Harryho otázky. „Mrzimorští jsou velice loajální studenti. Obvykle jsou nejvíc v pohodě a vychází dobře dokonce i se zmijozelskými. Ředitelkou jejich koleje je profesorka Prýtová. Učí bylinkářství a je trochu…no, chová se jako matka. Ale není to tak strašné. Prostě jen nesnáším bylinkářství."

„Rostliny a zahrady, že?" zeptal se Harry.

„Jo, je to špína," zašklebil se Draco.

„Hodně jsem pracoval na zahradě své tety," řekl Harry potichu. Pracování na zahradě pro něj nikdy nebylo trestem. I když to tak teta Petunie zamýšlela. Mohl tak být venku a pryč od svých příbuzných na několik hodin denně. Počasí nebylo vždy úžasné, ale pořád to bylo lepší než tma v jeho přístěnku.

Draco na Harryho úkosem pohlédl. „Neměls to rád?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. Nechtěl toho prozradit víc, než bylo nutné. „Nebylo to tak hrozné."

„U nás doma dělají práce na zahradě a jiné hrubé práce domácí skřítci," řekl Draco trochu panovačně.

V tu chvíli přišel Snape a Draco rychle slezl z Harryho postele. „Pane Malfoyi, pokud odejdete hned teď, stihnete být ve své ložnici ještě před večerkou."

„Ano, pane!" Draco se otočil na Harryho. „Dobrou noc, Harry. A hodně štěstí zítra při zařazování." Potom se otočil zpět ke Snapeovi. „Dobrou noc, pane."

Krátce přikývl. Draco se usmál a vyběhl z ošetřovny.

Harry pohlédl na Snapea a usmál se. „Vidím, že se vás Draco snaží zabavit." Nesouhlasně pohlédl na prázdné krabičky od čokoládových žabek. „A zpestřit vaše stravování." Mávnutím hůlky nechal krabice zmizet, ale ne karty. Snape se posadil na návštěvní židli a posbíral rozházené karty. Pak si je začal prohlížet.

„Většina jsou s profesorem Brumbálem, ale taky mám s Nicolasem Flamelem," řekl Harry a ukázal na kartu s velice starým kouzelníkem, který k nim byl otočený zády.

Snape pochvalně přikývl. „Ta je vzácná."

„To říkal i Draco." Usmál se a odložil karty na kopičku k dalším. Vypadalo to, že byl Harry seznámen s nejoblíbenější zábavou mezi chlapci – sbíráním kouzelnických karet.

„Jak jste se dnes měl, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Snape a odložil karty s Brumbálem.

„Vlastně jsem se docela nudil," odpověděl. „Teda až na návštěvu Draca. Jo a stavil se tu profesor Brumbál."

Snape trochu přivřel oči. „Opravdu?" Dělalo mu starosti, že se ředitel vůbec nezajímal o to, co Snape zjistil o chlapci a jeho příbuzných. Ředitel byl poněkud lhostejný, co se týče týrání.

_Včera byl Snape zavolán do ředitelny během své volné hodiny. Snape doufal, že by mohl navštívit Harryho, ale pospíchal do ředitelovy pracovny. Přemýšlel, jestli chtěl Brumbál slyšet o tom, co Snape zjistil o chlapci a jeho příbuzných._

_Vešel do Brumbálovy pracovny a hned mu byl nabídnut citronový bonbon. Zakroutil hlavou a sedl si na židli naproti řediteli. _

„_Už jste četl Poppyinu zprávu, řediteli?" zeptal se Snape._

_Brumbál odtrhl pohled od krabičky s bonbony. „Och, ano, četl. Nemilá věc, že? Nicméně mě Poppy ujistila, že Harry se velice rychle zotavuje a už za den nebo za dva by měl být zařazen a přidat se ke svým spolužákům."_

_Snape se maličko zamračil. „Zmínil jsem, že jeho strýc zničil všechny jeho věci s výjimkou jeho sovy?" Snape si byl jistý, že zmínil. Bylo to tu noc, co vzal Harryho do Bradavic. Bylo to trochu narychlo, ale pochyboval, že by na to starý kouzelník zapomněl. Nebyl tak hloupý, jak předstíral._

„_Ano, ano, zmínil ses. No, jsem si jistý, že až bude zařazen, Minerva, jako ředitelka jeho koleje, ho doprovodí na Příčnou."_

_Snape ztuhl. „To jste si tak jistý, že bude zařazen do Nebelvíru?"_

_Brumbálovi hrály v očích veselé jiskřičky, když se na Snapea usmál. Ten jen podrážděně zaskřípal zuby. „S Lily a Jamesem jako svými rodiči? Bude to zvláštní, pokud bude zařazen někam jinam."Brumbál na Snape zkoumavě pohlédl. „Myslíš si snad, že by mohl být zařazen někam jinam, Severusi?"_

„_Z Lily by byl dobrý zmijozel."Hned jak to řekl, věděl, že to byla chyba._

„_Možná. Nicméně Lily byla v Nebelvíru a Harry porazil Pána zla. Myslím, že o tom není pochyb, Severusi."_

_Kdyby Snape odporoval této domněnce, zapletl by se do hádky, kterou by prohrál, takže změnil téma. „Ať už skončí kdekoliv, více mě zajímá chlapcovo zdraví a péče. Jeho zranění byla nepřijatelná."_

_Brumbál smutně přikývl. „Máš pravdu, Sveverusi. Předpokládám, že ode mě bylo pošetilé myslet si, že by se Petunie mohla o Harryho starat jako o dítě své milované sestry a ne jako o vetřelce. Uvažuji nad opatřeními, která by Harrymu zajistila bezpečí, když není přes léto v Bradavicích."_

„_Budete mu hledat nové opatrovníky?" zeptal se Snape. Jedna jeho část si opravdu nepřála znát odpověď._

_Brumbál zakroutil hlavou. „Ale ne. Harry se vrátí ke svému strýci a ke své tetě."_

_Snape šokovaně téměř spadl ze židle. „Zbláznil jste se, Albusi? Vždyť toho kluka skoro zabili. Všechny věci mu spálili a potom, co ho zbili, hodili ho do přístěnku! Jak vás vůbec může napadnout, že ho tam vrátíte?"_

_Brumbál pozvedl ruku, aby mladého čaroděje uklidnil. „Nehodlám omlouvat to, co Dursleyovi udělali, ale faktem je, že právě pokrevní kouzlo jeho matky drží Harryho v bezpečí."_

„_V bezpečí před následovníky Pána zla možná, ale ne před těmi mudly! Oni nesmí-"_

_Brumbál ho přerušil. „Ačkoliv mě tvá starost o toho chlapce těší, Severusi, svůj názor nezměním. Uvědomuji si, jak pošetilé to je, vrátit Harryho k lidem, kteří ho nemají rádi, ale hodlám na něj seslat několik ochranných kouzel, která zabrání jeho příbuzným mu ublížit."_

_Snape rozzlobeně stiskl rty. Byl si jistý, že pokud tu bude nějaká možnost, jak Harrymu ublížit, klidně i slovně, využijí ji._

„_Můj chlapče, jsem si jistý, že Harry bude v Bradavicích jen vzkvétat. Bude dobře jíst, udělá si kamarády a my všichni na něj budeme dávat pozor. Nemusíš si kvůli jeho letním prázdninám dělat starosti."_

_Snapeův pohled potemněl, ale nic neřekl. Věděl až moc dobře, co by to pro chlapce znamenalo, kdyby se vrátil k těm mudlům. Konec konců, pro něj to nebylo o nic lepší. _

_Jen jedinkrát se rozhodl promluvit si s dospělým, a bylo to taky naposledy, co to udělal. Jeho kolejní ředitel Horacio Křiklan, který vždy vypadal jako génius, jako starostlivý typ, Snapea vyslechl a pak ho zradil. Napsal jeho rodičům. Samozřejmě to Snape nevěděl, dokud se nevrátil domů. _

_Z výprasku, který dostal, když se na léto neochotně vrátil domů, se zotavoval celé prázdniny. Kdyby nebylo Lily, která dělala, co mohla, aby mu ošetřila všechna zranění, a která se to rozhodla udržet v tajemství, dokonce i před svými rodiči, Snape si byl jistý, že by zemřel. Hanbou, když ne na následky jeho zranění._

_Snape se strnule zvedl ze židle. Už dál nesnesl poslouchat ředitelovy sladké kecy. „Je to všechno, řediteli?"_

„_Ano, můj chlapče." Brumbál mu gestem naznačil, že může jít, a Snape opustil ředitelnu._

_Dal Lily a Harrymu slib. A rozhodl se udělat vše pro to, aby ho dodržel._

„Řekneš mi, o čem jste s ředitelem mluvili?" Snape jen doufal, že Brumbál nebyl tak bezcitný a neřekl chlapci, že se na léto vrátí k příbuzným.

„Jen mě přišel pozdravit. Vyprávěl mi něco o mém otci a o jeho kamarádech." Harry sklonil hlavu a začal si hrát s dekou.

Snape se zamračil. „Co se stalo?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a Snape si byl jistý, že zaslechl tichý vzlyk. Naklonil se blíž a dotkl se jeho brady, aby chlapec zvedl hlavu. „Rozrušil tě nějak ředitel?"

„Jo. Teda ne. Vlastně, myslím, že mě nechtěl nějak rozrušit, protože jsem mu nenaznačil, že by se mě to dotklo, ale on prostě-"

Snape Harryho přerušil a jemně se ho zeptal: „Harry, co ředitel říkal?"

„Že můj otec by na mě byl pyšný, protože jsem hrdina, na kterýho všichni čekali, a i když mí rodiče zemřeli, měl bych být šťastný, protože…" Harry se odmlčel a snažil se vzpomenout si, jak přesně to Brumbál říkal. Povzdechl si. „…měl bych být šťastný, protože mě milovali tak moc, že…" polkl, „obětovali sami sebe…" jeho hlas se změnil na téměř neslyšitelný šepot, „…pro mě." Harry potřásl hlavou. Slzy, které nemohl zastavit, mu stékaly po tváři a on si připadal, jako když se plazil do přístěnku, aby se schoval.

Harry si rozhodně nepřipadal šťastný, když mu to ředitel řekl. Nechápal, že jediné, co Harry chtěl, bylo, aby jeho rodiče byli živí? A taky byl naštvaný. Naštvaný na své rodiče, že se „obětovali". Při tom pomyšlení ho rozbolelo břicho.

Harry zvedl hlavu a Snape se rychle odvrátil. Rozhodně nečekal vztek, který sršel z Harryho uslzených očí. „Moji rodiče byli HLOUPÍ!" křičel Harry. „Nechali se zabít, protože nepřestali s Voldemortem bojovat a on se naštval a zabil je! Opustili mě! Tak proč bych měl být šťastný?"

Chlapec vyskočil z postele, vběhl do koupelny a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Snape šel za Harrym a překvapeně zjistil, že chlapec svou náhodnou magií zamkl dveře, které ani neměly zámek.

_**6. září 1991 – Pátek**_

V pátek ráno doprovodila madame Pomfreyová Harryho do Velké síně. Jeho oči ustaraně těkaly po síni, dokud nezahlédl Draca, který se na něj povzbudivě usmíval, a Hermionu, která mu zamávala. Zadíval se k profesorskému stolu, a vydechl úlevou, když spatřil Snapea, jak na něj povzbudivě kývl.

„Tudy, pane Pottere." Harry, který se zastavil asi v půlce cesty Velkou síní, se ohlédl za přísným hlasem profesorky Minervy McGonagallové. V ruce držela něco, co vypadalo jako špinavý kus staré plsti. Vedle ní stála vysoká stolička. Došel k profesorce a na její pokyn se usadil na stoličce.

Najednou mu byl na hlavu nasazen Moudrý klobouk, který mu spadl téměř až na ramena. Harry nakrčil nos. Hrozně páchl.

„Seděl jsem na hlavě tisícům žákům, tak mi říkej, jak mám páchnout, mladý Pottere," odsekl klobouk. Harry polkl. Ono to čte jeho myšlenky? „To je moje práce, mladej. A teď se koukneme, kam s tebou."

„Dostanu na vybranou?" zeptal se Harry klobouku.

„Vidím několik možností," přemítal klobouk. „Co bys preferoval?"

„Hádám, že…všude to bude v pořádku, jen bych nechtěl ztratit Draca a profesora Snapea jako přátele."

„Nikdy jsi neměl přátele, že?" Harry měl pocit, že se klobouk usmívá. „Ne, to vskutku neměl. Jaké houževnaté dítě! Vidím, co pro tebe Malfoy a profesor Snape znamenají. Vědí, jakého přítele v tobě mají," zahučel najednou klobouk. Harry se zamračil. „Pochybuji, že by sis udělal spoustu přátel. Ne jako Mrzimor."

„Ve výběru přátel musíš být opatrný, jinak ti mohou ublížit," řekl Harry temně.

„Ach, vskutku. Nemohu než nesouhlasit," smál se klobouk. Harry se zavrtěl.

„Vidím i nějakou tu statečnost…tady. Hm, ale je to pravá statečnost nebo spíš jen snaha přežít?"

„Nevím, co tím myslíte," řekl Harry.

„Měl jsi těžký život, dítě. Budeš potřebovat ty, co za tebou budou vždycky stát, a nezaleží na tom, kdo…" Harry cítil, jak se klobouk posunul, téměř otočil. „Jsou tu nepřátelé, které vidíme, a také nepřátelé, kteří jsou slepí k tomu, na čem doopravdy záleží. Máš spoustu ctností, mladý Pottere a byl bys přínosem pro každou kolej. Nicméně vím, na čem záleží, proto tvá nová kolej bude-"

„ZMIJOZEL!"

Na okamžik zavládlo v síni ticho, ale pak Draco zavýskal a Harrymu byl klobouk z hlavy sundán. McGonagallová ho ne zrovna příliš přátelsky pošťouchla směrem ke Zmijozelskému stolu, kde si Harry šťastně sedl vedle Draca, který ho poplácal po zádech.

Snape nasadil nedůvěřivý pohled pro případ, že by se někdo díval jeho směrem, ale opravdu nebyl kloboukovým rozhodnutím překvapen.

Harry měl schopnosti, které mívali lidé, kteří měli jediný úkol – přežít. Kdyby tyto schopnosti neměl, stěží by se dožil jedenácti let. Snape nepochyboval o tom, že se Harry musel naučit těm samým dovednostem, kterým se naučil on sám, když se chtěl uchránit nejprve před svým otcem a potom před svými tyrany zde v Bradavicích.

Co Snapea těšilo, byl pohled na Brumbálově tváři. Jako by právě dostal facku. Na malý okamžik se Snape bál, aby ředitel nedostal infarkt. Nicméně se rychle vzpamatoval a po vzoru ostatních Harryho poctil slabým potleskem.

Jak snídaně pokračovala, Harry obnovil své přátelství s Dracem a seznámil se s dalšími zmijozely, kteří byli velice potěšení, že ho mají ve své koleji.

Blaise Zabini, velice společenský chlapec, se vítězoslavně usmál a podobně jako Draco Harryho poplácal po zádech. Harryho přivítal i další chlapec, který se mu představil jako Teddy Nott.

V půlce snídaně vletěly do síně stovky sov. Kroužily jim nad hlavami a donášely své balíčky a dopisy správným příjemcům. Draco vesele zavýskal, když se mu do klína snědla krabice sladkostí a dopis od matky. Harry, který nic nečekal, by potěšen, když se vedle jeho sklenice s džusem snesla Hedvika a položila mu vedle talíře krátkou zprávu.

„Hedviko!" Sova šťastně zavrněla, a zatímco ji Harry hladil po bílém peří, jemně ho klovla do zápěstí. „Moc rád tě vidím."

„Páni," zalapal Blaise po dechu.

„To je sněžná sova!" divil se Teddy.

„Je krásná, Harry," přidal se Draco.

„Hedviku jsem dostal k narozeninám." Víc informací ale Harry neprozradil. Byl zaneprázdněn otevíráním vzkazu, takže si nevšiml zvědavého pohledu, který na něj Draco upíral. „Je od Hagrida. Zve „mě a mé kamarády" po vyučování na čaj." Harry zvedl pohled od dopisu. „Chceš jít, Draco?"

Draco zaváhal. Ten obrovský muž ho trochu děsil, a taky měl velkého psa. Ale po pár sekundách přikývl. „Jo, půjdu s tebou."

Pansy, kterou se Draco snažil celé ráno ignorovat, se ušklíbla a pronesla svým pisklavým hlasem: „Je to sluha, Draco. Měl by sis dávat pozor na to, s kým se budeš stýkat."

Dracův žaludek sebou nepříjemně škubnul, když na něj Pansy zamrkala. Taky se na ní ušklíbl. „Pokud je to Harryho přítel, tak je i můj."

Pansy podezřívavě přimhouřila oči, ale pak se posměšně odtáhla.

Při Dracových slovech Harryho zahřálo u srdce. Ani jeden z chlapců si neuvědomil, alespoň dokud nebyl dostatečně starý, jak mocné kouzlo mladý Malfoy svým prostým prohlášením vyslovil.

Hned po snídani, když mířil na svou první hodinu, byl Snape zastaven ředitelem. „Moje kancelář, Severusi. Hned!" Brumbál se otočil pryč se zavířením svého hedvábného, šedého hábitu prošívaného zlatem. Snape si zhluboka povzdechl a následoval ho.

Ředitel pochodoval sem a tam před svým krbem a vrhal po profesorovi lektvarů vyčítavé pohledy. „Předpokládám, že jsi to očekával, Severusi."

„Neočekával, pouze tušil, že by se to mohlo stát. Možná že Zmijozel má pověst Temných čarodějů, ale vypadá to, že všechny děti s ne zrovna lehkým životem končí právě ve Zmijozelu."

„Očekávám, že budeš zacházet s Harrym stejně jako se svými ostatními zmijozely," odpověděl ředitel.

Snape si ponechal klidný výraz. Věděl, co má ředitel na mysli. Obával se, že by mohl být k chlapci krutý, protože se podobal svému otci. Snape musel sám sobě přiznat, že by se tak pravděpodobně stalo, kdyby se nedozvěděl o chlapcově situaci, nezachránil ho a trochu ho osobně nepoznal. Harry vypadal jako malá verze Jamese Pottera, ale pořád měl v sobě i velkou část z Lily.

„Severusi," dožadoval se ředitel odpovědi.

Snape se lehce uklonil. „Chlapec je teď v mé koleji a bez ohledu na mé pocity k jeho otci s ním budu zacházet jako se všemi mými studenty."

Brumbál úlevně vydechl. „Dobře, dobře. Tak potom očekávám, že ho jako jeho kolejní ředitel vezmeš v sobotu na Příčnou a pomůžeš mu sehnat všechny věci. Později ti pošlu klíč od jejich rodinného trezoru." Brumbál se otočil zpátky ke krbu a Snape opustil ředitelnu.

Zmijozelská sedmačka s prefektským odznakem na prsou doprovodila Harryho z Velké síně do společenské místnosti Zmijozelu. Ale místo vstupu do společenské místnosti musel Harry říct heslo portrétu se Salazarem Zmijozelem.

Tara Aglaiseová, ta prefektka, Harrymu vysvětlila: „Heslo se mění každý týden. Dostaneš samovznětlivý pergamen s heslem, takže si ho snaž zapamatovat dřív, než se pergamen změní na prach." Harry ji následoval do společenské místnosti.

Zmijozelská společenská místnost byla hluboko ve sklepeních pod Bradavickým hradem. Místnost měla šest vysokých, úzkých oken s výhledem pod vodní hladinu Černého jezera. To způsobilo, že místnost měla nazelenalou barvu. Nicméně, v místnosti vesele plápolalo dostatek loučí, která osvětlovala celou místnost.

Sama místnost měla velmi nepravidelný tvar, vytvářela tak několik koutů, ve kterých byly stoly s inkousty a pergameny. Hlavní část místnosti byla vybavena těžkým nábytkem potaženým zeleným sametem a obložena stříbrem. Celá jedna stěna pak byla skryta za policemi knih.

„Můžeš si půjčit jen ty knihy, na které dosáhneš, Harry," vysvětlila Tara. „Pokud bys potřeboval nějakou z vyšších poliček, tak zajdi za mnou nebo za Gordonem Billockem, dalším prefektem. V neděli vám pak budeme kontrolovat domácí úkoly."

„To hodně pomůže," poznamenal Harry.

„Stejně tak i tvá studijní skupina. Profesor Snape již schválil, aby ses přidal do skupiny k Dracovi. Spolu s ním je tam pak ještě Teddy Nott, Millicent Bulstrodeová a Pansy Parkinsonová. Na dveřích jsou vyvěšeny vyučovací hodiny profesora Snapea. V pátek, pokud zrovna nemá s někým školní trest, chodí sem a odpovídá na naše případné otázky, obvykle z lektvarů."

„Je dobrý učitel?" zeptal se Harry.

„Přísný, ale k nám je férový. Teď pojď sem a přečti si Kolejní pravidla." Tara ho odvedla k zlatě orámované tabuli, na které byla červeným inkoustem napsána pravidla:

_Tvoje kolej je tvou rodinou. A rodina drží pohromadě._

_Společenská místnost není jen TVOJE. Patří všem, proto v ní udržuj pořádek._

_Hádky s jinými zmijozely jsou povoleny pouze ve tvé společenské místnosti. Viz. PRVNÍ PRAVIDLO._

_Studijní čas je TICHÝ a povinný. Každý dostane týdenní rozpis._

_Nikomu není povoleno vynechat kolejní schůze. Ty jsou téměř vždy dopředu naplánované._

_Bradavičtí domácí skřítci nejsou tvými otroky. Je pouze tvou povinností udržovat svou ložnici a společenskou místnost v čistotě._

_Kontroly vašich ložnic jsou jednou měsíčně a NEJSOU pevně dány. Tímto jste varováni._

_Všechna jídla jsou povinná. Žádné sladkosti v ložnicích a po 8. hodině večerní. Ti, co berou vyživovací lektvar, si jednou týdně zajdou ke mně nebo k madam Pomfreyové._

_Večerky:_

_První ročník v 21:00_

_Druhý až čtvrtý ročník 22:00_

_Pátý až šestý ročník 23:00_

_Sedmý ročník 0:00_

_Toto jsou pravidla, která, jak doufám, bude dodržovat každý Zmijozel do písmene. Nicméně to nejsou pouze pravidla. Až budete v sedmém ročníku, sami zjistíte, že jsem vám dal pravidla, která se vám hodí nejenom zde v Bradavicích._

_A nakonec. Nikdy nezapomeň na Zmijozelské tajemství:_

_Přemýšlet s rozvahou není Havraspárcům cizí,_

_Jako splývat s pozadím je pro Mrzimorce ryzí._

_Pak spoj tyto vlastnosti, z Nebelvírských chyb se uč,_

_A v pravý čas s hadí mrštností nám vlastní_

_jak pravý Zmijozel připraven jednat buď. _

_**Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est**_

_Profesor S. Snape_

Harry zamrkal. „To není tak strašné."

Tara se tiše zasmála. „Věř mi, Harry, až uslyšíš, co všechno ostatním kolejím prochází, taky si budeš stěžovat." Prefektka se usmála. „Ale stejně si na to časem zvykneš."

„Co znamená…" Harry přimhouřil oči a snažil se latinský text přečíst co nejlépe. „Serpens tackytus purse pe casis eat celery?"

Tara potlačila zachichotání a odkašlala si. „To je zmijozelské motto, Harry. _Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est_ znamená Had je tichý, pozorný a hbitý."

Harrymu se údivem rozšířily oči. „Hustý."

„To ano. Kdysi měly všechny koleje svá motta, ale ta se postupem času ztratila. Profesor Snape si myslel, že ho potřebujeme, tak stvořil nové," vysvětlila Tara.

„A co to tajemství?" zeptal se Harry, když si ho znovu přečetl.

„No, ono to není tak úplně tajemství, ale profesor Snape je jediný, kdo nás učí, že každý má v sobě něco ze všech kolejí." Tara ukázala na verš. „_Přemýšlet s rozvahou není Havraspárcům cizí_ – jen proto, že Havraspár je kolej chytrých dětí, neznamená to, že my, zmijozelové, nejsme taky stejně chytří. _Jako splývat s pozadím je pro Mrzimorce ryzí_ – Nejen že jsme my Zmijozelové chytří, ale je i v našem nejlepším zájmu naučit se vždy přizpůsobit situaci. _Z Nebelvírských chyb se uč_ – jedna z nejhorších vlastností Nebelvírů je, že se vždycky do něčeho vrhnout po hlavě dřív, než…"

Harry ji přerušil, když zašeptal: „Had je pozorný." Harry tomu najednou porozuměl. Nejlepší možností, jak se vyhnout potížím s jeho tetou a strýcem, bylo pozorovat a poslouchat je. Ne vždy to šlo, ale fungovalo to a byl to zvyk, kterého už se nezbaví.

„Správně, Harry," prohlásila Tara. „Právě jsi pro Zmijozel získal své první body. Pět bodů. Můžeš mi teď říct, co znamenají ty dva poslední verše?"

Harry na ně chvíli podmračeně hleděl a pak je přečetl nahlas. „A v pravý čas s hadí mrštností nám vlastní jak pravý Zmijozel připraven jednat buď. To znamená, že když budeme pozorní a vše si dopředu naplánujeme, nezaváháme a neuděláme chybu."

„To je dalších pět bodů, Harry. Profesor Snape na tebe bude pyšný, až se o tom doví." Tara pak na Harryho kývla a společně vešli do dveří napravo od knihovny. „Pro dívky jsou ty dveře vlevo. A chlapci do jejich ložnic nemají, samozřejmě, povolen přístup, jako dívky nemají povolen přístup ke chlapcům."

Harry Taru těsně následoval. „Tak jak je možné, že ty sem můžeš?"

„Mohu jít jen po schodech. A teď, profesor Snape tě přidělil do pokoje s Dracem, protože se přátelíte." Tara klepla hůlkou na těžké dřevěné dveře, které se na namazaných pantech tiše otevřely.

Harry do místnosti opatrně nakoukl a zalapal po dechu, když spatřil tu obrovskou místnost. Byly v ní dvě postele s nebesy a smaragdově zelenými závěsy stáhnutými těžkými, stříbrnými provazy. Povlečení bylo z luxusního zeleného sametu a stříbrného saténu. Vedle každé postele stál kufr. Jeden parně patřil Dracovi, protože na něm bylo napsáno D a M. Harry vstoupil dovnitř a přistoupil k starodávnému kufru z borového dřeva a mosazi, který vypadal jako starý, pirátský kufr.

„Ten je můj?" zeptal se.

Tara pohlédla na kousek pergamenu s poznámkami od profesora Snapea. „Ano, ten je tvůj. Je prázdný, ale budeš si do něj moct dát nějaké věci, až se v sobotu vrátíš z Příčné ulice. Profesor Snape mi řekl, abych se ujistila, že se podíváš do skříně."

Vedle postele stála velká dřevěná skříň, která ladila s postelí. Ve spodní části měla šuplík, horní část pak sloužila na zavěšení hábitů, košilí a kalhot. Měla také spoustu místa na boty a tenisky. Harry skříň otevřel a našel soupravu černých hábitů se stříbrnými sponami a Zmijozelským znakem.

„Jdi a vyzkoušej si je," řekla Tara. „Počkám na tebe ve společenské místnosti, a pokud to bude potřeba, upravím ti je." Zavřela dveře a nechala tam Harryho samotného.

V zápalu náhlé rozpustilosti se Harry rozběhl a skočil na postel. Zasmál se, když se odrazil a okamžitě se zamiloval do toho pocitu, který ho naplnil, když se ponořil do těch měkkých pokrývek. Minutu nebo dvě takto setrval, než slezl, upravil deky a vrátil načechrané polštáře na své místo.

Harry se znovu rozhlédl po místnosti a zjistil, že proti jedné zdi bylo malé ohniště, po jehož stranách byly police na knihy. Draco už na levou stranu polic naskládal své knihy, brky, kalamáře s inkoustem a další drobnosti, které si přivezl z domova.

Harry přestal s prohlídkou Dracových věcí, vzal si uniformu a otočil se ke dveřím, které pravděpodobně vedly do koupelny. Harry položil ruku na kliku ve tvaru S a stiskl ji. Zámek cvakl a dveře se otevřely.

Harrymu připadalo, že koupelna je stejně velká jako ložnice. Koupelna měla dvě kóje obložené bílými a černými dlaždicemi, přičemž v každé se nacházel záchod a sprcha. Na poličce byly poskládané úhledně složené chlupaté bílé ručníky a žínky.

Usmál se. Sundal si své oblečení přeměněné na pyžamo a oblékl si uniformu a hábit. Mezi kójemi objevil koš na špinavé prádlo. Hodil do něj tedy to své a zasmál se, když oblečení zmizelo.

„Miluju kouzla!"

Harry se cítil trochu odstrčený, že nemohl až do pondělí chodit na hodiny, ale profesor Snape mu hned potom, co se na ošetřovně probral, poslal zprávu, že dokud nebude mít hůlku, nemůže chodit na hodiny.

Ačkoli prefektka Anglaiseová byla dobrou společnicí. Chodila s ním po škole a ukazovala mu učebny, kde bude mít hodiny, potom knihovnu a další věci.

Když Dracovi skončila poslední hodina, sešli se ve Vstupní síni a Tara jim popsala cestu k Hagridově boudě. Šťastní, že jsou venku, společně běželi po zelené trávě a dolů úzkou cestou ke kruhové, dřevěné chatce u okraje Zapovězeného lesa.

Hagridův pes se s nimi šel přivítat až příliš nadšeně pro oba chlapce. Draco se nikdy nesetkal se zvířetem větším, než byl on sám, a Harry, kterého až příliš často honil ošklivý pes tety Marge, si byl jistý, že se ho pes pokusí sežrat. Oba utíkali před psem pryč a schovali se za balíky sena. Pes to vzal jako výzvu ke hře a na oba schované chlapce začal štěkat.

Draco nesnášel štěkání a chtěl to zrovna okomentovat, když si všiml Harryho, který byl těsně přikrčený a třásl se. „Hej, Harry, jsi v pořádku?"

„Ať jde pryč, prosím!" prosil Harry.

Draco se odhodlaně zamračil. Psa se nebál, ale nelíbil se mu ten vystrašený pohled, jakým se Harry díval. Vyskočil na nohy a zakřičel na psa:

„Jdi pryč ty velký, hnusný, odporný…"

„K noze! Tesáku!" Hagrid vyšel ze své boudy a zahvízdal na psa. „Vy tam!" zamračil se na chlapce stojícího za balíky sena. „Proč strašíš Tesáka?"

Draco zakopl o Harryho a Hagrid sledoval, jak blonďatý chlapec zmizel, když spadl. Šel se podívat za balíky sena, za kterým ale objevil ne jednoho, ale dva chlapce. Druhého poznal.

„Harry! Seš v pořádku, Harry?"

Harry se trochu vzchopil a ohlídl se přes rameno na Hagrida. „Ehm, jo. Aspoň myslím."

„Váš pes Harryho vyděsil," mračil se vyčítavě Draco.

Hagrid se ostražitě ohlédl po druhém chlapci. „Ty seš syn Luciuse Malfoye, ne?"

„Můj otec vás vykopne za to, že jste ublížil Harrymu!" Draco Harryho bránil cestou, kterou znal – používáním reputace svého otce jako hrozby.

„Draco!" Harryho neurčité vzpomínky na psa tety Marge zmizely, když zaslechl Dracovu výhružku. Vmžiku vyskočil na nohy. „Nevyhrožuj Hagridovi!"

Hagrid, který byl připraven malého Malfoye zpacifikovat, teď zmateně pozoroval krátký rozhovor mezi oběma chlapci.

„To není výhružka, Harry." Draco byl zmatený, když Harry nepochopil, co se pro něj snažil udělat. „Můj otec tu nebude trpět někoho, kdo chová nebezpečná monstra v blízkosti dětí."

„Jo. No, možná jo." Harry si odstranil z hábitu slámu. Tak trochu chápal, co měl Draco v úmyslu. „Mám na mysli, že co se týče psa, tak asi jo, ale Hagrid je můj přítel a vím, že by mi neublížil. No a říkal jsi, že můj přítel je i tvůj přítel, takže to dělá Hagrida i tvým přítelem. Hagride, ty bys Dracovi neublížil, že ne?"

Hagrid neodpověděl hned. Stále ještě netušil, co se děje. Nicméně, pro Harryho odpověď měl. „Neublížil bych nikomu, Harry, a pokavaď je Draco tvůj přítel, tak je tu stejně vejtanej jako ty."

„Jo, to je." Harry se otočil k Dracovi. „Že jo?"

Draco se usmál. „Jo, jsem."

„Tak pojďte dál. Zrovinka sem chystal na čaj a taky sem udělal nějaký griliášový hrudky."

Oba chlapci vylezli zpoza sena, ale zůstali stát, když se po Hagridově boku objevil Tesák.

„O-o-on je opravu…velký," zalapal Harry po dechu.

„Ble, on slintá," zašklebil se Draco.

Hagrid hned vytáhl modrý bavlněný kapesník a otřel Tesákovi tlamu. „Nedělejte si s Tesákem starosti, je to velkej, starej strašpytel." Poklepal Tesáka po hlavě. „Všecky má rád, viď Tesáku?"

Ani jeden z chlapců se neměl k pohybu a Draco uvažoval o tom, že by znovu skočil za ty balíky sena.

Hagrid si klekl na jedno koleno. „Sedni, Tesáku. Harry? Slibuju ti, že se Tesák ani nehne. Jen sem pojď, pěkně pomalu, a pohlaď ho po hlavě."

Harry pokročil dopředu, ale hned zase couvl. Draco do svého kamaráda šťouchl. „Můžeme ho…jako Tesáka…pohladit společně?"

„Jasně," povzbudil je Hagrid. „Jen pojďte."

Bok po boku společně postoupili ke psovi. Když byli dostatečně blízko, natáhli ruku směrem k jeho široké hlavě. Harryho trochu překvapilo, když Tesák postrčil hlavu do jejich dlaní, ale protože Draco ruku nestáhnul, nechal ji tam také. Nicméně zadržel dech a snažil se nemyslet na toho hrozného psa tety Marge.

Tesák cítil strach těch dvou chlapců, a nelíbil se mu. On byl hodnej kluk, jak mu Hagrid několikrát řekl. A navíc měl kluky rád. Nevadilo jim, když se ušpinili, běhali všude kolem, létali na košťatech a vždycky měli sladkosti. Nebyli jako dívky, které vždycky začaly pištět, když se k nim dostal příliš blízko. A někdy na něj dokonce namířily ty klacky a jeho ocas vybouchl v záplavě jisker. Ne. Holky nikdy nebyly jako kluci.

Když měl Tesák pocit, že strach z obou chlapců už trochu opadl, začal očichávat jejich dlaně, aby si je mohl podle vůní zapamatovat. Jeden byl cítit po mýdle a vlně. Tesák se rozhodl, že si ho bude pamatovat jako Mýdláček. Ten druhý chlapec…dělal Tesákovi starost. Byla kolem něj aura bolesti, strachu z něj…ale také byl cítit po úsměvech. Tesák, který už stál na nohou a užíval si všech těch pohlazení od obou chlapců, hodlal Úsměváčkovi ukázat, že je „hodnej kluk". Jemně do Úsměváčka strčil a porazil ho na zem. Tesák šťastně slintal, když se Úsměváček rozesmál. Pak se rozesmál i Mýdláček.

Tesák šťastně zaštěkal. Našel si dva nové kamarády.

Čaj s Hagridem byl příjemný, nicméně oba chlapci museli své griliášové hrudky podstrčit Tesákovi, protože- i když nádherně voněly- ani jeden neměl dostatečně silné zuby, aby se jim podařilo šedý dortík rozkousat.

Hodinu před večeří je Hagrid doprovodil zpátky do hradu, kde Harry a Draco vyprávěli o své návštěvě Teddymu a Blaiseovi.

Ten večer si chlapci užívali svou nezávislost a nový domov polštářovou bitvou. Bojovali až do vyčerpání, a protože znal Draco _Silencio,_ prefekti jim nikdy nepřišli vynadat, protože neslyšeli jejich výkřiky a jekot, když nějaký polštář vybuchl v záplavě peří, které brzy pokrývalo celou místnost. Přesně v devět zalezli oba pod deku a brzy tvrdě spali.


	3. Kapitola třetí

_**3. kapitola – 7. září**_

_**7. září, 1991 - Sobota**_

Když prefekt Gordon Billock otevřel dveře od Dracovy a Harryho ložnice, spočinul pohledem na záplavě husího peří. Byl vyslán jejich ředitelem, aby zkontroloval tyto dva chlapce, kteří se nedostavili na snídani.

„Vstávejte! A honem!" zavrčel Gordon. Vytáhnul hůlku a oba chlapce potřísnil vodou.

Harry a Draco se s leknutím probudili a s křikem vyskočili z postele. Oba si ještě ospale protírali oči.

„Je sobota!" prskal vztekle Draco. „V sobotu můžu vždycky spát dýl!"

„Ne tady, Malfoyi! Snídaně je v devět a oba znáte pravidla: Žádné jídlo se nesmí vynechat a vy jste oba prošvihli snídani." Rozhlídl se po všem tom peří. „Ty, Pottere, se máš v deset hodin setkat s profesorem Snapem ve Vstupní síni. Nemyslím si, že to…"

„My to uklidíme," skočil mu Harry do řeči a s obavami pohlédl na Draca, který jen pokrčil rameny.

„_Tempus_," řekl Gordon a mávl hůlkou. Chvíli hleděl na čísla, která se před ním objevila. „Máte na to půl hodiny. Začněte."

Hned, jak Gordon odešel, začal Harry nabírat peří do rukou. Draco ho několik minut zmateně pozoroval.

„Harry, on neřekl, že to musíme dělat po mudlovsku," prohlásil nakonec.

Harry se postavil. „Cože? A jak to teda máme uklidit?"

„Přivoláme si domácího skřítka."

Harry zúžil oči. „To přece nemůžeme."

„Jako by se to měl někdo dozvědět," vyštěkl Draco. „Domácí skřítek!"

K Harryho úžasu se v místnosti s hlasitým pop objevila malá, hnědá postavička s velkou hlavou a hubenými končetinami, s čajovým ubrouskem kolem pasu.

„Mladý pán volal Girty?" usmál se skřítek a sklonil hlavu.

Draco přikázal: „Ukliď ten nepořádek!"

„Ne! Nedělej to!" vykřikl Harry. Skřítek se chystal lusknout prsty, ale na Harryho příkaz se zarazil.

„Harry," zabručel Draco.

„Je to proti pravidlům!"

„Je to blbý pravidlo!" křičel Draco.

„Není!"

„Je!"

„Není!"

„Je!"

Dracovi došla trpělivost, skočil na Harryho a začali se prát. Na schodech se ozvaly kroky a o chvíli později vtrhl do místnosti Gordon. Popadl nejbližšího chlapce, Draca, a odstrčil ho od Harryho, který ležel na zemi stočený do klubíčka a chránil si rukama hlavu. Harry, který poznal, aniž by se podíval, že je útočník pryč, se ve stále stejné pozici skryl mezi svou postel a noční stolek.

„Do kouta, Malfoyi!" vyštěkl Gordon. Když to vypadalo, že Draco hodlá protestovat, zamračil se. „HNED!"

Draco vztekle dodupal do kouta u své postele a postavil se tam se založenýma rukama a zamračeným pohledem.

Gordon se sklonil k Harrymu, který něco šeptal tak rychle, že mu nerozuměl ani slovo. Sklonil se k němu ještě víc. „Pottere, jsi v pořádku?"

„P-prosím, nebij mě," mumlal.

Gordon si stoupl a o krok ustoupil. Stočil pohled na domácího skřítka, který stále čekal na pokyny. „Zajdi pro profesora Snapea. Vyřiď mu, že se Potterovi něco stalo."

S hlasitým pop skřítek zmizel.

Když uslyšel kamaráda vzlykat, Dracův vztek zmizel. Otočil se, ale zůstal stát v koutě. „Je Harry v pořádku?"

Gordon nespouštěl z Harryho oči, ale tiše Dracovi odpověděl. „Myslím, že bys měl jít raději do společenské místnosti. Jdi."

Dracovi se nechtělo odejít, ale Gordon byl o tolik větší než on, že raději odešel z ložnice a vydal se po točitých schodech do společenské místnosti.

Zrovna když Draco vešel do místnosti, skrz Zmijozelův portrét vstoupil dovnitř Snape. Na nikoho nepromluvil, šel přímo do Harryho a Dracovy ložnice. Ani si nevšiml Draca, který ho následoval.

Když vešel do ložnice, byl zaplaven vším tím peřím. „Co to má, pro Merlina…Pane Billocku! Co se tu stalo?"

Gordon se rychle otočil za přísným hlasem svého profesora. „Pane, místnost takhle vypadala, už když jsem přišel oba chlapce vzbudit. Řekl jsem jim, ať to tu uklidí, připraví se, a pak jsem odešel. O pár minut později jsem zaslechl výkřiky, a když jsem se šel podívat, co se tu děje, našel jsem oba chlapce, jak se perou. Když jsem Draca od Harryho odtrhl…" Sklouzl pohledem na stočeného chlapce. „Řekl mi, ať ho nebiju."

„Vedl jste si dobře, pane Billocku. Mohl byste všechny vykázat ze společenské místnosti? Postarám se zatím o pana Pottera."

Gordon přikývl a opustil místnost. Draco se přikrčil, aby ho Gordon neviděl, a tajně sledoval, jak se Snape k malému chlapci opatrně blíží.

„Pane Pottere…" začal Snape.

Harry se ještě víc stočil do klubíčka. „Prosím! Omlouvám se."

„Pot…Harry. Pššš. Víš, kdo jsem?" Harry zamrkal na muže v černém, který se k němu sklonil. Snape se ještě kousek přiblížil a zůstal před ním v polosedu stát. „To jsem…" zarazil se. Jak jen mi Poppy říkala, že mě Harry nazval? ptal se sám sebe. Ano, už vím… „Harry, to jsem já, Temný pán."

Harry několikrát zamrkal, než si dlouze povzdechl. „Temný pán?" zeptal se.

„Ano, Harry." Snape se najednou svalil z polosedu na zadek, když se na něj chlapec vrhl a obtočil své ruce a nohy kolem jeho těla.

Snape se snažil nějak upravit pozici, ve které se momentálně nacházel, ale hned zjistil, že nebude snadné ze sebe chlapce sundat. Začal ho tedy hladit po vlasech a po zádech a houpat se s ním tam a zpět.

„P-p-profesore," ozval se ode dveří rozechvělý hlas.

Snape se nemohl otočit, aby se podíval, ale poznal hlas. „Pane Malfoyi…" Harry ztuhl, když Snape zasyčel. Snape rychle uklidnil svůj hlas a tiše promluvil: „Pane Malfoyi, pojďte sem, ať na vás vidím."

Draco se přišoural před Snapea a před Harryho. Stejně jako Harry byl ještě v pyžamu a bosý. „Co se Harrymu stalo?" zeptal se Draco a Snape zjistil, že chlapec nemá daleko k slzám.

„Abych to mohl zjistit, pane Malfoyi, potřebuji vědět, co se tu stalo. Buďte důkladný a nevynechejte ani jediný detail." Snapeův hlas byl tichý, ale přesto z něj Draco cítil tu tvrdou neústupnost, podobnou jako měl jeho otec, pokud byl Draco v potížích.

Draco zašoupal nohama a pak spustil: „Minulou noc jsme měli s Harrym polštářovou válku, ale protože už jsme byli unavení, šli jsme rovnou spát. Když nás ráno prefekt Billock vzbudil, byl hrozně naštvaný kvůli tomu peří. Chtěl, ať to uklidíme a ať se oblíkneme." Draco na okamžik uhnul pohledem. „No, a pak…ehm…jsme se prostě prali…a…"

„Vynechal jste část svého příběhu, pane Malfoyi. Pokud nechcete celý víkend čistit kotlíky, radil bych vám, abyste mi sdělil i tu část, kterou se snažíte zatajit." Snape svou hrozbu podtrhl smrtelnou vážností ve svém hlase.

„A-a-ano, p-pane," koktal Draco. „Já jsem nechtěl uklízet to peří ručně, protože jsem se ještě nenaučil uklízecí kouzlo, t-tak jsem zavolal skřítka, aby to udělal." Draco zbledl, když profesor nebezpečně zúžil oči. „H-h-harry se mě snažil u-upozornit na ta p-pravidla, ale já ne-neposlouchal…on na mě křičel a…a já…já jsem se s ním prostě začal prát. A-ale o-on mě ani jednou zpátky nepraštil." Dvě osamělé slzy sklouzly Dracovi po tváři.

Snape v duchu napočítal do deseti. A pak ještě dvakrát. Tak zoufale moc chtěl na to hloupé děcko před ním křičet, ale v Harryho stavu se neodvážil. Zhluboka se nadechl a zašeptal: „Pane Malfoyi, vezměte si své oblečení a boty, jděte dolů za prefektem Billockem a řekněte mu, že potřebujete použít jeho koupelnu. Potom se oblečte, jděte na snídani a zůstaňte s panem Billockem, dokud pro vás nezajdu."

Draco věděl, že odporovat by ho přivedlo ještě do většího maléru. Přiskočil ke skříni, popadl nějaké věci a vystřelil z pokoje dřív, než stačil Snape mrknout.

Snape si povzdechl. Seslal na chlapce nadlehčující kouzlo, zvedl se z podlahy a došel k posteli. Sedl si a opatrně ze sebe chlapce odtrhl. „Harry? Vše je v pořádku. Jsme tu jen ty a já." Snape uchopil chlapce za bradu a natočil ho tváří k sobě, aby lépe viděl do té uslzené tváře. Harry vzlykl, ale než si stačil otřít nos do rukávu, Snape mu vyčaroval kapesník.

Harry se vysmrkal a utřel si oči čistým růžkem. Snape nechal ten špinavý hadřík zmizet a vyčaroval mu nový. Tento Harry nervózně zmačkal v ruce.

„Omlouvám se, strýčku Vernone, opravdu jsem nechtěl Dudleyho uhodit. Neublížil jsem mu, že ne?"

Dudley? Strýc Vernon? Tihle zatracení mudlové! Snape si chlapce pozorně prohlédl. Hleděl do těch zelených očí, které tak dobře znal z dětství a ze svých školních let. Jejich pohled byl mírně zamlžený a jejich výraz vystrašený a zmatený.

„Harry. Podívej se na mě." Chlapec nezareagoval, tak si ho Snape k sobě natočil. „Harry. Já nejsem tvůj strýc. Můžeš mi říct, kde to jsme?"

Harryho pohled se pomalu zaměřil na svého profesora. Harry zamrkal. Nebyl si jistý. Na okamžik si myslel, že je v domě svého strýce a tety, ale…opatrně se rozhlédl kolem a potřásl hlavou. Tohle nebyla Zobí ulice. Zakroutil hlavou a zabořil obličej do Snapeova ramene.

Snape si povzdechl a jemně donutil chlapce hlavu zvednout. „Potřebuji, abys odpověděl, dítě. Kde to jsme?"

Harryho hlas se zadrhl. „J-já nevím, pane."

Snape Harryho zadržel dřív, než stačil znovu sklonit hlavu. „Chci, aby ses pozorně rozhlédl kolem. Myslím, že víš, kde jsi."

Harry se váhavě rozhlédl. Zamračil se na peří na podlaze a pomačkané pokrývky na obou postelích. Zamrkal. Začínal si vzpomínat na další věci: Zařazování ve Velké síni, sezení vedle Draca, spřátelení s dalšími dvěma spolužáky, prefektka, která mu ukazovala společenskou místnost. Povzdychl si, když -podobně jako puzzle vzájemně do sebe zapadajíc- se k němu najednou vrátilo i všechno ostatní.

„V Bradavicích. A teď jsme v naší ložnici." Jeho tvář zbledla při pohledu na všechno to peří. S obavou pohlédl na Snapea.

Snape se usmál. „S tím peřím se vypořádáme později, Harry. Můžeš si vzpomenout, proč jste se s Dracem prali?"

„On zavolal…!" Harry se zarazil. Draco sice porušil pravidla, když zavolal domácího skřítka, ale kdyby to řekl, Draco by přestal být jeho kamarád. To nemohl dopustit. Byl to jeho PRVNÍ kamarád!

Harry se odtáhl od Snape a sedl si do středu postele. „My jsme se neprali. My…eh…prostě jsme jen hádali nad tím, jak to peří uklidíme. Pane."

„Mohu vás ujistit, pane Pottere, že za všechny ty roky učení jsem se naučil rozeznat fakta od výmyslů." Harry na svého profesora němě zíral. „Opravdu byste chtěl znát následky lhaní svému kolejnímu řediteli?" zeptal se Snape nedbale.

Harry sebou mírně trhl. „Ja-jaké následky?" zeptal se nervózně.

Snape zachytil Harryho pohled a vážně řekl: „Nikdy bych ti neublížil, Harry. Slibuji ti, že bych tě nikdy nepotrestal způsobem, jakým tě trestal tvůj strýc."

Harry se zmateně zamračil. „Ale jak tedy?"

„Za lhaní a hrubá slova vám budou kouzlem vypláchnuta ústa. Pokud si vzpomínáte, když jste byl na ošetřovně, madame Pomfreyová to použila na pana Goyla." Harry se nad tou vzpomínkou ušklíbl. „Pokud porušíte kolejní pravidla nebo neuděláte to, co po vás budu chtít, můžete pro svou kolej ztratit body nebo dostat školní trest."

„Vy…vy ne…" Harry to nedokázal říct nahlas, ale Snape si domyslel, co chtěl chlapec říct.

„Kolují tu pomluvy, že na neposlušné studenty používám rákosku nebo pravítko, ale to jsou jen fámy. Nepodporuji tělesné tresty."

„Těles…co, pane?" zamračil se Harry.

„Výprask, pane Pottere." Snape se na svého svěřence ušklíbl. „Jak jsem již řekl, nikdy bych na dítě nevztáhl ruku." Kousek se posunul a přísně se na Harryho podíval. „A teď, budete tak laskav a upravíte svou verzi toho, proč jste se začali prát, anebo mám…" Snape měl v ruce připravenou hůlku a chystal se použít ústavymývající kouzlo.

Harry rychle zakroutil hlavou. „Já jsem nelhal." Nechtěl, aby mu Snape vymyl pusu, ale žaludek se mu stahoval do těsného uzlu, když si uvědomil, že mu opravdu lhal. On jen prostě nechtěl dostat svého kamaráda do problémů.

Snape si chlapce pozorně prohlížel. Jeden nemusel být nitrozpytec, aby podle řeči těla poznal, že mu chlapec lhal. Uhýbal před ním pohledem, nad horním rtem se mu leskla kapička potu, jeho ruce nervózně svíraly pokrývku, a co bylo nejvíce zřejmé, zapíral příliš vehementně.

Co Snapea zajímalo, byl důvod, proč Harry lhal, a také proč Draco nelhal, aby si zachránil vlastní kůži tak, jak to obvykle dělal.

Draco v minulosti neměl příliš přátel. Ne proto, že by se nesnažil, ale nemladší Malfoy vyrostl ve skupině dětí Smrtijedů, které byly podobně jako jejich rodiče velice paranoidní skupina. Lhát, aby si uchránil vlastní kůži, pro něj začalo být stejně přirozené jako dýchání. Draco nebyl dokonalý lhář, na rozdíl od několika svých vrstevníků, a Snape měl dost času pilovat svou schopnost rozeznat lež bez použití nitrozpytu.

Ale i když to Draco věděl, stejně jako o svém otci, který uměl lež prokouknout téměř stejně snadno jako Snape, nezabránilo mu to se o to alespoň pokoušet. Draco měl přirozený pud sebezáchovy, a dost často si za lhaní svému otci vysloužil výprask.

Bylo opravdu obdivuhodné, že Draco Harryho považoval za pravého přítele, když byl ochoten říct pravdu, aby mu pomohl, i když se tak sám dostal do potíží. Harryho pocity, co se týče jejich přátelství, byly stejné, když byl ochoten přijmout trest, aby tak ochránil svého kamaráda.

Snape si povzdechl a snažil se skrýt, jak moc ho přátelství mezi těmito chlapci těšilo. „I když mi přijde podivuhodné, že hodláte svého přítele krýt, pane Pottere…" Harry začal protestovat, ale Snape ho zastavil zvednutou rukou. „Dovolte mi to dokončit, ano?" Harry zavřel pusu. Stiskl rty do úzké linky a přikývl. „Jak jsem se chystal říct, pan Malfoy mě již obeznámil s okolnostmi, které vedly k té rvačce." Harry se viditelně uvolnil. „Chci po vás pouze, abyste jeho příběh potvrdil."

Harry zaváhal. Řekl Draco pravdu? Profesor mu neprozradil, co Draco doopravdy řekl. Co když mu profesor lhal? Dospělí lžou dětem každou chvíli. Harry dokonce zaznamenal, jak jeho teta a strýc, kteří se nad jeho bratrancem hrozně rozplývali, svému synovi často lhali. Což byla škoda. Harry si častokrát pomyslel, že by mu sem tam nějaká ta pravda neuškodila.

Harry zkoumavě hleděl do profesorových tmavých očí. Téměř po minutě potřásl hlavou. Ne, tohle byl Temný pán z jeho snů. Harry v ten moment věděl, že i kdyby mu někdy profesor Snape něco zatajil, nikdy by mu nelhal. Jemu ne.

„Jen jsem chtěl zvednout to peří," řekl Harry a úlevně si povzdechl. „Draco chtěl zavolat skřítka, aby to uklidil, ale v pravidlech se říká, že je to zakázané. Řekl jsem mu to a začali jsme na sebe křičet a pak…" Harry se lehce otřásl. „Pak mě prostě začal mlátit."

Ta bolest, s jakou chlapec vyslovil poslední větu, se Snapeovi zařezávala do srdce jako nůž. „Bránil jste se, pane Pottere?"

Harry si skousl ret. „Chtěl jsem. Myslím, že jsem dokonce začal, ale potom…" zamračil se, jak se snažil vysvětlit to, co se mu stalo. „Draco byl…Chci říct, že jsem myslel, že je to Dudley, můj bratranec. A všechno, co jsem mohl udělat, je to, co dělám vždycky." Harry si rozzlobeně setřel slzu, která mu stekla po tváři, a podíval se na svého profesora. „Draco mě teď nenávidí, že?" zeptal se smutně.

„Ale samozřejmě, že ne, hlupáčku," snažil se ho Snape svým jemným, ale rázným hlasem uklidnit.

„Ale křičel jsem na něj, a proto mě praštil, protože mě nenávidí."

„Pan Malfoy vás neuhodil proto, že by vás nenáviděl, pane Pottere, ale protože si nechtěl připustit, že byste měl pravdu. Je smutné, že se pan Malfoy raději začne vztekat nebo prát, než aby připustil vlastní chybu. Není to chování, které bychom já nebo jeho otec schvalovali."

„Takže jsem ho dostal do potíží," praštil Harry pěstí do polštáře.

„Tohle není tvoje chyba, mladý muži," řekl Snape pevně. „To sám Draco se dostává do potíží za porušování pravidel."

„To ale znamená, že se ho chystáte potrestat, a on pak na mě bude naštvaný," obvinil ho ostře Harry.

„No ano," souhlasil Snape k Harryho překvapení. „Nepochybuji o tom, že na vás možná bude pan Malfoy naštvaný, to samé i na mě, ale on se přes to časem přenese, a zase budete kamarádi."

„To nedává smysl," řekl Harry pochybovačně. Měl až příliš mnoho zkušeností s dospělými a dětmi, kteří se na něj naštvali a nikdy se přes to nepřenesli. „On se přes to nikdy _nepřenese._"

„Pan Malfoy, stejně jako každé jiné dítě, je nerad chycen. Uráží to jeho hrdost a navíc musí uznat, že se mýlil. Nicméně, pan Malfoy si vašeho přátelství cení stejně jako vy, takže se přesto určitě přenese." Snape si stoupl. „A teď, chystám se promluvit si s panem Malfoyem a potom vás očekávám ve společenské místnosti hned, jak se obléknete."

„Ano, pane," podvolil se malý zmijozel. Pak se rozhlédl po všem tom peří. „Mám to uklidit, pane?"

„Nechte to být, pane Pottere." Snape opustil ložnici.

Když vešel Draco do společenské místnosti po tom, co ho sem profesor Snape vykázal, opatrně přistoupil k vysokému, svalnatému sedmákovi, k prefektovi Gordonovi Billockovi.

„Eh…profesor Snape mi řekl, ať použiju vaši koupelnu, pane." Draco se nesnášel za to, jak pištivě jeho hlas zněl.

Gordon se posadil na zelené, kožené křeslo. „Věděl jsi, že jsem měl na dnešek nějaké plány, Malfoyi?" Draco zakroutil hlavou. Gordon pohlédl na starožitné hodinky na tenkém řetízku, které vytáhl z kapsy. „Téměř poledne. Nevím, jaký trest si pro tebe profesor Snape připravil, ale očekávám od tebe omluvu mé přítelkyni Orencii za zrušení mnou slíbeného nádherného dne v Prasinkách."

Draco sklopil hlavu. „Omlouvám se, pane."

Gordon pevně semkl rty. „Jdi se vysprchovat. Tvou omluvu očekávám dnes večer."

Draco si k hrudi pevně přitiskl oblečení a vydal se směrem ke Gordonově pokoji. Zrovna když zavíral dveře, Gordon na něj zakřičel: „A neudělej tam nepořádek."

O deset minut později (byla to ta nejkratší sprcha, jakou Draco kdy měl) se Draco objevil ve společenské místnosti v trochu neladícím oblečení: v jednoduchém modrém triku, tmavě zelených džínách a teniskách. Přes to měl přehozený zmijozelský hábit.

Prefekt byl stále v místnosti, ale vypadalo to, že pracuje na domácím úkolu. Gordon zvedl hlavu a ukázal brkem na malý kruhový stoleček u vysokého okna skýtajícího pohled na vodní svět pod hladinou jezera.

„Nechal jsem ti sem přinést sendvič a nějakou polévku."

„Děkuji, pane," vzal Malfoy na vědomí a přistoupil ke stolu. Byla to rajská polévka. Ne zrovna jeho oblíbená. Ušklíbl se, ale rychle nasadil neutrální výraz pro případ, že by se prefekt díval. Hodil do polévky několik rybám se podobajících sušenek a zamíchal je do té husté rajské polévky, dokud to nevypadlo jako…fuj…rybí masakr. Draco znechuceně polkl, ponořil lžíci do polévky a plnou si ji strčil do pusy. Nebylo to tak špatné.

Draco rychle dojedl polévku a pak se zakousl do sendviče, který byl, díky bohu, s burákovým máslem a džemem.

Už dojídal, když z ložnic vyšel profesor Snape.

I když Draco snědl jen několik soust sendviče, už rozhodně neměl hlad. Dopil sklenici mléka a smyl tak pachuť po arašídovém másle z pusy.

„Sem, pane Malfoyi." Snape zamířil k pohovce. Draco se zvedl od stolu a následoval ho.

Hned jak se posadili, Draco se zeptal: „Ublížil jsem Harrymu?"

„Pan Potter bude v pořádku, pane Malfoyi." Draco přikývl.

„Chce se se mnou ještě pořád přátelit?" Snape pohlédl do těch malých, šedých očí. Draco se marně snažil skrýt strach, který se mu usadil v žaludku, až si přál, aby nic k obědu raději nejedl.

„Věřím, že pan Potter se obává o tu samou věc." Slabá naděje a úleva se přes chlapce přelila a Snape musel potlačit nutkání utěšit další dítě. Teď musel vyřešit chlapcovu nevychovanost. „Jsem…zklamán, pane Malfoyi. Jste tu pouze týden a už jste se pokusil ignorovat pravidla, která jsem sepsal pro všechny své studenty, ale navíc jste se dostal do rvačky se svým kamarádem jako nějaký neurvalec z Obrtlé ulice."

Draco popotáhl, ale nehodlal ukázat svůj zármutek tím, že by se rozplakal. Snažil se před svým profesorem udržet pevnou tvář.

„Zmijozelská kolej bude vaším domovem po dalších sedm let, pane Malfoyi, a my jsme vaše rodina. Očekávám, že svou kolej budete respektovat, a nejenom v chování, ale i ve svých povinnostech. Udržovat svou ložnici v čistotě je vaše povinnost, ne Bradavických domácích skřítků."

„Ale doma to dělat nemusím," namítl Draco a mrzutě našpulil rty.

Snape se na chlapce temně zamračil. Draco se znovu rozzlobil a naštvaně se zády opřel o opěradlo pohovky. Snape svůj pohled nesklopil. Draco, podobně jako jiní zmijozelové, byl rozmazlené princátko a do jisté míry zkažený. Lucius a Narcisa věřili, že jako čistokrevní mají to privilegium používat domácí skřítky. Snape s tímto nesouhlasil, protože člověk ze závislosti na domácím skřítkovi, sluhovi nebo něčem jiném zleniví a stává se samolibým. Snape od svých studentů očekával, že se naučí, jak se spoléhat sami na sebe i v takových všedních záležitostech, jako byl úklid svých ložnic.

„Tohle není Malfoy Manor," řekl Snape vážně. Draco se mírně zachvěl. To byl přesně ten samý tón, jaký používal jeho otec, když měl Draco dostat výprask. Kdyby neseděl, začal by si rukama chránit zadek.

Snape se ušklíbl, když spatřil, jak se Dracovi třesou ruce. Zvážněl svůj pohled a v očích se mu zračil nesouhlas. Chlapci se zalily oči slzami.

„Když jste povolal skřítka, pane Malfoyi, prokázal jste neúctu své koleji, své rodině zde, svým přátelům a svému kolejnímu řediteli. Takovou nevychovanost nehodlám u svých studentů tolerovat."

Jediná slza sklouzla chlapci po bledé tváři a Draco nahlas popotáhl. Snape vytáhl z kapsy kapesník a podal ho chlapci. Draco si ho vzal, rychle si utřel oči a vysmrkal se do rohu kapesníku. Ten pak úhledně složil tak, že byl zbytek kapesníku ještě použitelný.

„Nedostanu výprask, že ne, pane?" zeptal se Draco mezi vzlyky.

Snape si povzdechl. „Ne, to přenechám vašemu otci." Draco zbledl. „Ano, dozví se o tom."

„Co se mnou uděláte, pane?" zeptal se Draco se strachem, že by to mohlo být něco horšího než výprask. Možná, že to co říkal jeden páťák o noci se školníkem, Filch a řetězy třeba nakonec nebyl výmysl.

„Dnes večer budete mít trest se mnou. Potom chci, abyste uklidil vaši ložnici, ale bez kouzel a domácích skřítků. A nebude to jenom peří. Utřete prach, ustelete postele a umyjete koupelnu."

Draco otevřel zděšeně pusu. „Ale to zabere celý den!" Profesor se na něj varovně zamračil. „Omlouvám se, pane. Udělám to."

„Dobrá." Draco se zvedl a chystal se odejít, když ho zastavil Snapeův hlas. „Ještě jsem neskončil, pane Malfoyi." Draco se posadil a téměř úspěšně zadržel povzdech. Snape ho ignoroval. „Napadl jste jiného zmijozela, dokonce svého přítele."

„Nechtěl jsem," zašeptal Draco zahanbeně.

„Naopak, pane Malfoyi, chtěl jste a ani jste nezaváhal. Než jste přišel do Bradavic, docela jsem se obával vašeho nedostatku sebekontroly. Ignoroval jsem to, protože nejste moje dítě, a to nejste ani zde v Bradavicích, ale nebudu to ignorovat teď, když jste v mé koleji. Naučíte se kontrolovat svůj vztek tak, jak se pro mladého muže sluší, jinak…"

Draco polkl. Nechtěl ani pomyslet na to, co profesor myslel tím „jinak". „Je…je to hrozně těžké, pane. A já jsem _opravdu _nechtěl Harrymu ublížit, jen jsem byl hrozně naštvaný a nepřemýšlel jsem a další, co vím…" Draco se zarazil, když zjistil, že plácá hlouposti. Zhluboka se nadechl a zahleděl se na své ruce. „Otec si na moje výbuchy vzteku také stěžuje. Říká, že je to moje největší slabost."

Snape slyšel Luciusovy stížnosti, ale nikdy mu nenabídl radu. Viděl, jak Draco vychází s ostatními dětmi a dokonce i s některými dospělými. Dracovy emoce bublaly na povrchu a stačilo, aby někdo zmáčknul to správné tlačítko, a on vybuchl. Někdy, když byl hostem na Malfoy Manor nebo když byl přítomen chlapcovým citovým výlevům, dával svůj nesouhlas dostatečně najevo.

Tuhle povahu zdědil po otci, Luciusovi, a právě tahle povaha byla Abraxasem krutě trestána. Lucius však nikdy syna vzteky neudeřil, ale někdy už byl jeho chováním natolik frustrovaný, že se od něj musel vzdálit.

„Uvidíme, co se s tím dá dělat, pane Malfoyi." Snape si v duchu poznamenal, že až se staví v Malfoy Manor na čaj, musí si s Luciusem promluvit o jedné duševní disciplíně, kterou ho hodlá naučit: Nitrobraně. „Prozatím chci, abyste se usmířil s panem Potterem."

Draco se na profesora nadějně podíval. On ale opravdu, opravdu nechtěl Harrymu ublížit a moc, moc, moc doufal, že mu Harry odpustí.

„Myslím, že formální omluva by-"

Draco najednou profesora přerušil: „Pane? Co se Harrymu stalo? Proč se nebránil?"

Snape nebyl rád, že ho Draco přerušil, ale očekával, že ho to bude zajímat. Draco netušil, že ten důvod skvěl hlouběji, než byl pouze nepořádek v pokoji.

Profesor zamyšleně stiskl rty. Nebyl si jistý, jak odpovědět, zvlášť když cítil, že to Harry by to měl svému příteli vysvětlit. Pokud by se k tomu ovšem někdy rozhodl. Ale s Dracovým nedostatkem sebekontroly by mohlo být podobných incidentů více, které by ublížily jak Harrymu, tak jejich nadějnému přátelství.

Snape opatrně začal: „Pan Potter neměl…ideální dětství. Nebudu zacházet do detailů, je na něm, aby vám to vysvětlil, pokud bude chtít. A pokud se sám nebude chtít svěřit, neměl byste ho k tomu nutit, rozumíte?"

Draco přikývl. „Pane, znamená to, že mu jeho příbuzní ublížili?"

Snape pokýval hlavou, ale více o jeho příbuzných neprozradil. To je na Harrym. Ještě dodal pevně: „Přátelství mezi vámi a panem Potterem je stejně cenné, jako jsou knihy pro vašeho otce nebo šperky pro vaši matku. Troufám si říct, že i cennější. Važte si toho."

„To budu, pane." Chystal se zrovna profesora zeptat, jestli smí jít nahoru se Harrymu omluvit, když Harry vešel dovnitř v košili, v mikině, ve velmi vybledlých džínech, které mu byly hrozně velké, a ve špinavých teniskách, které patrně páchly stejně hrozně, jako vypadaly.

Draco to všechno ignoroval a rozběhl se za svým přítelem. Když Harry o kousek ustoupil, Draco se zastavil a nabral dech.

„Je mi to tak líto, že jsem tě praštil! Nikdy jsem nechtěl, ale moje povaha je tak hrozná! Harry," řekl Draco prosebně, „já už to nikdy neudělám. Přísahám!"

Harry na Draca šokovaně zíral. V tu chvíli pochopil, že se Draco bál stejně jako on, že ztratí tohle přátelství. Bylo to…zvláštní, ale milé. Harry se pousmál. „To je v pohodě."

Na okamžik na sebe oba chlapci pouze zírali, než Draco zašoupal nohama. „Ehm…jdu uklidit naší ložnici." Prošel kolem Harryho, ale pak se zastavil. „Jsme v pohodě?"

Harry přikývl. „Jo, jsme."

Se širokým, zářivým úsměvem se Draco rozběhl po schodech nahoru, kde zmizel v ložnici prvních ročníků.

I Harry se usmíval, když přistoupil ke svému profesorovi. „Můžu mu pomoct, pane?"

Snape zakroutil hlavou. „Máme nějaké pochůzky po Příčné ulici. Ale ještě předtím byste měl něco sníst." Profesor pohlédl na prefekta. „Pane Billocku, přineste panu Potterovi něco k obědu, a pak můžete jít."

„Jasná věc, pane." Gordon přešel k ohništi a letaxem zavolal do Bradavické kuchyně, kde pro Harryho objednal polévku, sendvič a mléko. Jídlo se vmžiku objevilo a Gordon ho přinesl na stolek, kde obědval Draco.

„Sejdeme se ve Vstupní síni za třicet minut, pane Pottere," oznámil Snape.

„Ano, pane," zamumlal Harry s plnou pusou.

Snape odešel a brzy po něm i prefekt Billock, který se těšil na sobotu se svou přítelkyní.


	4. Kapitola čtvrtá

_4. kapitola – Příčná ulice_

_**7. září 1991 – Brzy odpoledne**_

Příčná ulice, v tuto dobu poněkud tichá, byla stále tím úžasným místem, které si Harry pamatoval, a jak tak kráčel po boku svého profesora, stálo ho to velké úsilí potlačit své touhy. Jeho profesor kráčel opravdu svižným krokem, a pokud nechtěl zůstat pozadu, musel Harry každou chvíli popoběhnout.

Jejich první zastávkou byla Gringottova banka. A zde se setkali se stejným skřetem, který pomáhal Harrymu a Hagridovi minule – s Griphookem.

Snape natáhl ke skřetovi klíč od trezoru Potterových. „Nejprve trezor pana Pottera a potom můj, kdybyste byl tak laskav."

Griphook jim dlouhými prsty pokynul, aby ho následovali k vozíku, který je měl krkolomnou jízdou dopravit do jejich trezorů. Harry si užíval jízdu stejně jako minule, a párkrát se dokonce nahlas zasmál. Rychlým pohledem na Snapea se ujistil, že profesorovi jeho výkřiky radosti nevadí.

U trezoru Potterů otevřel Griphook dubové dveře a Snape s Harrym vešli dovnitř. Harry si poslušně vzal kožený váček na mince, který mu Griphook podal, ale Snape nepřestával zírat na trezor kolem sebe.

Byla zde slušná hromádka galeonů, pravděpodobně dostatek, než Harry vyjde školu. Snape věděl, že Potterovi byly velice bohatá, čistokrevná rodina, a proto si říkal, kde je asi zbytek jejich jmění. Také ho znepokojoval značný nedostatek osobních věcí. Věděl, že když se Lily a James stěhovali do Godrikova dolu, dům byl opravdu malý a oni tam nemohli přestěhovat všechen svůj cenný majetek.

Kde byly Lilyiny věci? Po smrti jejích rodičů po nich musela zdědit alespoň polovinu majetku. Potter by tu měl mít všechny své krámy. I jeho oblečení bylo vždycky horší, než mohl mít Lucius. James Potter vždy dával přednost spíše množství než kvalitě. Jak si Snape všiml, hlavně když byl ve škole, Potter měl o víkendech na sobě vždy něco jiného.

„Ne víc, než 100 galeonů, pane Pottere," nařídil Snape a pokynul skřetovi ven z trezoru, kde by spolu mohli mluvit. „Měli Potterovi kromě tohoto trezoru i nějaký jiný?"

Griphook odpověděl pouze proto, že mu profesor Brumbál poslal papíry, které dělaly ze Severuse Snapea důvěryhodnou osobu. „Kdysi Potterovi vlastnili celkem patnáct trezorů, pane Snape. Po smrti jeho otce, James Potter většinu majetku prodal, včetně pěti nemovitostí, a většinu výtěžku použil na pokrytí válečných nákladů."

„To je vše, co zbylo?" zeptal se Snape nevěřícně a ohlédl se po Harrym, který se krčil nad hromadou zlata. „Co věci jeho matky? Copak jeho otec svému synovi neponechal nic…osobního?"

„Toto je vše, co zbylo, pane Snape. Pan Brumbál prodal šperky Lily Evansové Potterové, všechen nábytek, a ponechal pouze fotoalbum, které odkázala svému synovi." Griphook se ohlédl po Harrym, jestli je stále ještě zaneprázdněn počítáním galeonů. „Co se týče Jamese Pottera, zanechal svému synovi neviditelný plášť, který má v současnosti u sebe Váš ředitel. Podle instrukcí ho má chlapec dostat k prvním Vánocům v Bradavicích."

Snape se při zmínce o plášti ušklíbl. Není divu, že byli Pobertové takovými experti ve čmuchání po hradě!

„Už jsem je všechny spočítal, pane," oznámil hrdě Harry, když vyšel z trezoru.

„Velmi dobře, pane Pottere. A teď zpět do vozíku. Ještě se musíme stavit v jednom trezoru," řekl Snape a popostrčil ho k vozíku.

Griphook si sedl dopředu, a hned jak se oba kouzelníci usadili, vozík se rozjel hlouběji do útrob banky.

Harry málem z vozíku vypadl, jak se stále nadšeně rozhlížel kolem. Snape ho zachytil, ale když se chlapec nepřestával hloupě hihňat, Snape utrousil poznámku, že až vyjdou z banky, bude muset vypít uklidňující lektvar.

Griphook zasunul klíč do těžkých železných dveří, které se za hlasitého protestování otevřely. Harry si dokonce musel na okamžik zacpat uši, tak moc byl ten skřípot zrezlých pantů hlasitý.

„Můžu jít dovnitř s vámi, pane?" zeptal se Harry.

Snape se na okamžik zamyslel, než odpověděl. „Hlavně se bez dovolení ničeho nedotýkej. Uvnitř je několik křehkých tapisérií a nerad bych, aby se poškodily."

„Dobře, pa…" Harrymu se překvapením rozšířily oči a zastavil tak náhle, že do něj Snape vrazil, jak chtěl vejít dovnitř.

Byly zde zlaté galeony, stříbrné srpce i bronzové cvrčky, ale také zlaté, stříbrné a bronzové poháry a třpytivé šperky, položené na hromadách všeho toho zlata. Mezi těmi hromadami se nacházely staré malby, které se na rozdíl od těch v Bradavicích nehýbaly. Byly tu také srolované koberce a tapisérie, které Snape nechtěl, aby se jich dotýkal.

„To je jako v Aladinově jeskyni," zalapal Harry po dechu.

„Jen pokračuj," pobídl ho Snape. Být to jiný z trezorů Princeů, chlapce by sem nepustil, ale v tomto trezoru bylo zlato, stříbro, bronz a další předměty bez magických schopností. „Potřebuji něco najít, tak se na chvíli zabav."

Harry nadšeně vykřikl, ale hned zmlkl, když zachytil Snapeův pohled. Oběhl dvě hromady mincí a zamířil do hlubin trezoru. Snape se ušklíbl. Chlapec neměl ani ponětí, že profesor věděl moc dobře, co je Aladinova jeskyně.

Snapeova matka, Eileen Princeová Snapeová podlehla komplikacím způsobeným zápalem plic, když mu bylo patnáct. Byl v tu dobu v Bradavicích a nic o nemoci své matky nevěděl. Tobias Snape, notoricky známý opilec, nebyl nikde k nalezení a byli to právě Lilyiny rodiče, kdo mu dal o smrti jeho matky vědět. Později se dozvěděl, že to Lea Evansová, Lilyina matka, našla Eileen samotnou v chladném domě, a pravděpodobně mrtvou už několik dní.

Ačkoliv mu ředitel nabídl, že může jít domů, poslední osobou, kterou chtěl mladý Snape vidět, byl jeho otec. To léto, kdy neměl jinou možnost, než se vrátit domů, zjistil, že jsou tak chudí, že jeho otec nemohl zaplatit ani pohřeb. Eileen byla potupně spálena anonymním hrobníkem v hrobě pro nemajetné. Když se Tobias vrátil domů, neměl ani ponětí, kde byla jeho žena pohřbena. Až poté, co byl jeho otec zabit v pouliční rvačce – bylo mu zrovna osmnáct a chystal se opustit Bradavice – se Snape dozvěděl pravdu o svém původu.

Nejprve ho napadlo, že jeho otec o těch penězích věděl, ale nikdy mu to neřekl. Naštvalo ho to. Ten starý skřet, Catchwick, který mu o těchto trezorech řekl, mu rychle vysvětlil, že jeho otec o tom vědět nemohl, protože o tom nevěděla ani jeho matka. Eileen neměla žádné sourozence a její otec, Agravain Prince, napsal na smrtelné posteli jméno svého posledního, žijícího dědice na kus papíru: Severus Snape.

Naštvaný tím, že byl jen posledním nápadem umírajícího muže, neměl Snape nejmenší chuť vidět rodinné trezory Princeů. Měl svůj vlastní malý trezor, kde už si nastřádal menší jmění za prodané lektvary. To mu stačilo.

Nicméně, byl to právě Lucius, kdo ho přinutil čelit té stránce rodiny Princů, kterou znal jen velice málo, vzhledem k tomu, že většina jich byla po smrti. Avšak Lucius ho ohromil svým přesvědčivým tvrzením o tom, jak důležité je znát svůj původ.

Společně se vydali prozkoumat všechny trezory. Jeden z nejúžasnějších patřil dříve Eliasu Walterovi Princeovi. Dříve byl námořníkem. Karibské zlato ho zlákalo a přivedlo ho tak z nuzné bídy k bohatému, pirátskému životu. Kouzelničtí piráti nebyli o nic méně známí, než jejich mudlovské protějšky a jak Snape zjistil, vycházeli s mudly mnohem lépe, než jejich druzi na pevnině.

Oba kouzelníci strávili hodiny čtením Eliasových lodních deníků a časopisů a probíráním se truhlami s poklady zahrnujícími zlato, stříbro, měděné mince i balíky přepychového hedvábí. Právě v tomto trezoru narazil Snape na balík černého hedvábí. V životě v ruce nedržel tak jemnou a luxusní látku. Z rozmaru si vzal látku s sebou, a když později obdržel dopis s jeho přijetím do Bradavic coby profesora lektvarů, nechal si z oné látky vyrobit svou první sadu hábitů.

Byly doby, kdy Snape cítil vůči své matce zášť za to, že mu nikdy o Princech neřekla. Avšak musel si vždycky připomenout, jak jeho otec udělal z věcí týkajících se nějak kouzel v jejich rodině tabu.

Až ve svém druhém roce učení v Bradavicích Snape zjistil, že Eileen přeci jenom našla způsob, jak svému synovi zanechat alespoň náznak jeho původu.

Luciuse velice brzy trezory Princeů omrzeli, protože Malfoyovi měli několik vlastních trezorů, z nichž mnohé Lucius ještě ani neodemkl a které vedli do těch největších hlubin Gringottovi banky. Snape procházel soupisem majetku, který dostal od Catchwicka poté, co zdědil trezory Princeů, když narazil na seznam obsahující jeho vášeň, lektvary.

Co nejdřív se Snape vydal do trezoru, který kdysi vlastnil Aloysius Severus Prince. Nicméně Aloysius Severus nebyl jenom jeho jmenovec, ale právě po něm zdědil svůj vzhled, který vždy připisoval svému hulvátskému otci. V trezoru našel velice starou malbu Aloysiuse s rodinou, dvěma syny a černovlasou ženou Charlotte Blackovou. Díky tomuto zjištění byl konečně schopen matce odpustit. Ale až to, co o Aloysiusovi zjistil, bylo to pravé zlato v tomto trezoru.

Aloysius Severus Prince nebyl pouhým současníkem Nicolase Flamela, ale také jeho zapřisáhlý soupeř. Aloysius byl alchymista a všechny jeho deníky, knihovna, poznámky z laboratoře, ale i některé jiné věci z laboratoře, to vše se uchovalo právě v tomto trezoru. Některými těmito věcmi Snape vybavil svou soukromou laboratoř a svou vlastní knihovnu ve sklepeních Bradavic obohatil o deníky a knihy z tohoto trezoru.

Tento trezor, ve kterém nyní s Harrym byli, byl jeden z původních, které si Snape zařídil po té, co začal v sedmnácti prodávat lektvary. Původně neměl v plánu udělat z trezoru to, co z něj bylo teď, ale poté, co byl nucen hlídat malého, pětiletého Malfoyovic potomka, vzal s sebou chlapce do Gringottovic banky. Dracův názor, že trezor je hrozně ‚nudný', ho donutil strávit nespočet hodin přenášením truhel zlata a stříbra z trezoru kapitána Prince a dalších pokladů z jiných trezorů právě sem. Vytvořil Aladinovu jeskyni, která se blýskala zlatem stříbrem, šperky, tapisériemi, malbami a dalšími skvosty, které by upoutali pozornost každého zvídavého dítěte.

Uběhly téměř dva roky, než dostal Draco šanci znovu se do trezoru podívat, a jeho reakce byla podobná jako Harryho. Občasné překvapené povzdechy nebo udivené zalapání po dechu Snapovi prozradilo, že Harry si návštěvu trezoru užívá stejně jako kdysi Draco. A nebylo těžké uhodnout, o čem si dnes večer budou chlapci povídat.

Když našel, co hledal, složil to a zastrčil do kapsy hábitu. Pak popadl hrst galeonů a vydal se za Harrym.

Harry objevil poklad všech pokladů a byl usazený na zemi posázené starými mincemi. Na hlavě měl rubínovou čelenku a kolem krku náhrdelník z perel, smaragdů, rubínů a jiných drahých kamenů. Ale to vše teď bylo zapomenuto, protože chlapec měl oči přilepené na obrovské staré knize doplněné o pohyblivé kresby.

Pirátský kapitán měl jak talent na psané slovo tak i na umění. Jeho díla byla zdobena jeho vlastními kresbami, většinou pohyblivými.

Snape tiše přistoupil k chlapci a sledoval, jak Harry četl a prsty přejížděl po kresbách, které se mu pod rukama měnily. V tomto deníku kapitán líčil svůj střet s obrovským bílým mořským hadem.

Harry sledoval, jak kreslený had povstal z kresleného víru, jak temné vody obstoupily titěrnou loď, Fénixe. Stále výš a výš se tyčila obrovská nestvůra, až převýšila malou loď. Otevřela velkou tlamu a sklonila se k lodi, když v tom vytáhla posádka s kapitánem hůlky. Zamířili a chytili nestvůru v kopuli oslepujícího, žlutomodrého světla. Had se v agonii téměř zřítil na loď, ale minul. Avšak obrovské vlny se vyvalili na palubu a strhli jednoho člena posádky, který se ztratil v hlubinách moře.

„Ale ne!" zalapal Harry po dechu.

Snape se pousmál, ale zůstal zticha, když chlapec rychle přetočil stránku na další kresbu. Při jeho doteku kresba ožila. Kapitán Prince stál na zábradlí a z jeho hůlky vycházeli tužkou nakreslené jiskry. Jiskry zmizeli v kresleném moři, kde najednou zachytili spadlého muže a vytáhli ho na palubu. Zde se kolem zraněného muže seběhl zbytek posádky a všichni radostně oslavovali jeho znovuzrození.

„Ano! Jen tak dál!" zajásal Harry.

Snape upustil jednu minci, aby dal chlapci najevo, že je poblíž. Harry sebou trochu trhl. Snape spíš čekal, že chlapec knihu upustí, ale příběh ho natolik zaujal, že se od něj nemohl odtrhnout. Zvedl ji směrem k profesorovi.

„To je úžasný příběh, pane profesore. Mohl bych si to dočíst? Hrozně moc bych chtěl vědět, jak to nakonec dopadne." Harryho oči zářily nadšením a Snape se musel pousmát.

„Jak jste řekl, tohle je Aladinova jeskyně. Vše, co tu najdete, si můžete nechat, nebo půjčit. Vzhledem k tomu, že tato kniha vypráví o jednom z mých předků, můžete si ji půjčit." Snape se na něj přísně podíval. „Předpokládám, že s tím budete zacházet jako s pokladem, kterým ta kniha je, pane Pottere."

Harry knihu opatrně zavřel a přitiskl si ji k hrudi. „To budu, pane. Slibuji."

Snape ukázal na knihu a jen na malý okamžik Harry zaváhal, než mu knihu podal. Sledoval, jak ji Snape zmenšil a schoval do kapsy. Pak z něj Snape sundal čelenku a náhrdelník, kterými se chlapec ověnčil, a sklonil se, když spatřil dva velké prsteny na Harryho palci.

Snape uchopil chlapcovu ruku a se zájmem hleděl na velký prsten s vybroušeným smaragdem. „Kde jsi ho našel, Harry?" zeptal se chlapce a úplně zapomněl na formálnější oslovení.

„V tamtom šálku," řekl Harry a ukázal druhou rukou. „Zvedl jsem ho a tohle z něj vypadlo." Harry si prsten sundal a vrátil ho Snapeovi. „Je krásně zelený a hodně se třpytí."

Snape hleděl na prsten ve své dlani. Stříbro už bylo poněkud zašlé a smaragd ztratil na své kvalitě. Ale to ho nezajímalo. Barva perfektně vystihovala Lilyiny oči. Vzal všechny své cvrčky, srpce a galeony, jen aby mohl nechat vyrobit prsten přesně pro Lily k jejím patnáctým narozeninám. Naneštěstí, než měl možnost jí ho dát, byl Snape informován o smrti své matky a okolnosti následujícího roku mu znemožnili jí ho dát.

Snape se narovnal a přivolal si malou krabičku na prstýnek. Vyndal z ní zlatý prsten a hodil ho na hromadu zlata. Jemně do krabičky vložil starý smaragdový prsten a podal krabičku Harrymu.

„Tohle patří vám, pane Pottere," řekl vážně.

Harry si krabičku vzal a pohlédl na prstýnek usazený na černém sametu. „Ale profesore Snape, pane," zašeptal a stále zíral na prsten. „Ten musel stát…chci říct, že musí být mnohem cennější než cokoliv jiného tady."

Snape hleděl na chlapce. Kulaté brýle mu křivě visely na nose a jeho rozčepýřené vlasy mu stály všemi směry, a ačkoliv se stále hodně podobal Jamesovi, už to Snapeovi tolik nevadilo. Záleželo na tom, jaký byl uvnitř, na tom, co viděl v těch zelených očích, které měl po matce. Velice brzy poznal, jaký je, laskavý, ohleduplný, zdvořilý. I přes své hrozné příbuzné, si, Merlin ví jak, zachoval svou nevinnost a zvědavost, jakou měly všechny děti.

Snape se na Harry pousmál tím způsobem, kdy se mu jen jemně nadzdvihly koutky ústa, a přikývl. „Máte pravdu, pane Pottere, je to poklad cennější než všechny trezory Gringottů."

Harry na prsten užasle hleděl. „Opravdu? Ale proč?" Podal ho zpátky Snapeovi. „Pane, myslím, že byste měl…"

Snape zavřel krabičku a vtiskl ji chlapci do dlaní. „Nemůžu si ho nechat, Harry. Měl to být dárek pro tvou matku, ale…okolnosti způsobily, že ho nikdy nedostala. Byl bych rád, kdyby sis ho kvůli ní nechal."

Harry pohlédl do profesorových černých očí, když zaslechl smutek v jeho hlasu. Chtěl o prstenu vědět víc, ale když v jeho očích spatřil i bolest, rozhodl se nechat si otázky na později. Schoval krabičku do kapsy a ujistil se, že tu bude v bezpečí.

Když opouštěli banku, vzal Harry Snapea za ruku. Pro Harryho tak bylo snazší udržet s vysokým čarodějem krok, pro Snapea to byla známka Harryho důvěry v něj, což ho zahřálo u srdce, jak tak kráčeli chladnou ulicí.

* * *

Jejich první zastávkou byla schůzka s očním lékařem, kterou jim domluvila madame Pomfreyová. Jmenoval se Dominik Dymshank a byl to svalnatý muž, který se téměř pořád usmíval a smál. Harry ani nepostřehl, že byly jeho oči kontrolovány, když ho léčitel Dymshank nasměroval z ordinace zpátky do čekárny.

V ordinaci se Dymshank otočil na Snapea. Kouzelníkův úsměv povadl, když ukázal na dvě židle. Snape se strnule posadil, připraven na nejhorší.

„Jak často byl chlapec vystaven poraněním hlavy?" zeptal se léčitel bez obalu.

„Poranění hlavy?" Srdce mu pokleslo ke kolenům, když vztek na ďábelské Dursleyovi zažehl v jeho hrudi dračí oheň.

„Jako oční lékař a kouzelník mám k dispozici mnohem důmyslnější a schopnější diagnostická kouzla, která dokážou odhalit starší zranění, která se podílela na poruše zraku." Jediným mávnutím hůlky se před nimi objevil trojrozměrný obraz něčeho, co vypadalo jako víc, než jen jako Harryho oči a oční nervy. Každá část byla vyznačena jinou barvou. „Vidíte tyto červené skvrny?" Léčitel ukázal asi na tucet skvrn různých odstínů červené, a i když Snape nevěděl, co znamenají, žaludek se mu stáhl zlou předtuchou.

„Co znamenají?" zeptal se Snape napjatě.

„Staré modřiny a jizvy. Tato," a ukázal na nejtmavší skvrnu, „tato je nejstarší. Označuje zranění hlavy, které se Harrymu stalo přibližně ve čtyřech letech. Věřím, že právě tato způsobila na první pohled menší problém, který mohl být v dospělosti napraven. Naneštěstí, v kombinaci s ostatními zraněními nemůže být pomocí kouzel chlapcova krátkozrakost napravena."

Snape ztuhl hrůzou. Ti zatracení Dursleyovi! „Pomůžou jeho zraku brýle?"

Tentokrát se léčitel smál. „Ano. Díky brýlím v kombinaci s několika nápravnými kouzly bude vidět úplně normálně. Ale bude zapotřebí několika úprav, takže sem bude muset Harry zajít, abych mu doladil čočky." Léčitel si stoupl a začal přecházet sem a tam. Snape ho s obavou sledoval očekávaje ještě horší zprávy.

„Profesore Snape, jako léčitel jsem povinen nahlásit tato stará zranění na Úřad pro ochranu dětí. Nepochybuji o tom, že jsou známkou týrání." Pohlédl na sedícího kouzelníka. „Byl jste si toho vědom?"

Snape se postavil. Nestaral se o ten povýšený pohled, kterým ho léčitel obdařil, jak tak nad ním stál. Krátce přikývl. „Nedávno jsme zjistili, že jeho opatrovníkům v mudlovském světě zrovna neleželo na srdci blaho pana Pottera. Nicméně vás musím požádat, abyste nehlásil…"

„Pane, já nemůžu…" začal Dymshank s jemným důrazem,

Snape zvedl ruku. „Léčiteli, já chápu právní předpisy a nežádám vás, abyste zprávu nenapsal, pouze ji odložte. Jak vidíte, toto je Harry Potter a jeho záležitost je poněkud choulostivá."

Léčitel se poškrábal na bradě. „Mudlové, říkáte?" Snape přikývl. „Má nějaké opatrovníky v našem světě?"

„Jako jeho kolejní ředitel jednám jako rodič během školního roku. Nicméně, konečné slovo ohledně pana Pottera náleží Albusu Brumbálovi." Snape se snažil nedat najevo svůj nesouhlas s jednáním ředitele ohledně této situace.

„A ředitel to ví?" zeptal se Dymshank.

„Ano." Snape stiskl zuby a na okamžik se zamyslel. „Dva týdny, léčiteli Dymshanku. Můžete pozdržet svou zprávu o dva týdny?"

Léčitel pomalu přikývl. „Dva týdny, profesore. A teď, nechme Harryho vybrat si brýle."

* * *

Zatímco si Harry prohlížel všechny rámečky, léčitel ho obeznámil s mnohem upravenější verzí jeho problému, a ke Snapeově vděčnosti nezmínil nic o starých zraněních.

Harry stál před policí s obroučkami, ale ani jeden si nevybral. Po deseti minutách Snape zasáhl: „Pane Pottere, nemůžete si vybrat něco vhodného, pokud si to nevyzkoušíte. Jsou tu nějaké, které by se vám líbily?"

Harry se na profesora sklíčeně podíval a ke Snapeově překvapení mu naznačil, že by s ním rád mluvil o samotě.

Snape přešel k Harrymu a sklonil se, aby ho lépe slyšel, kdyby chlapec šeptal. Což udělal, než svůj hlas stočil na profesora. „Na žádných není vidět cena, pane. Teta Petunie říkala, že brýle jsou velmi drahé."

Snape zúžil oči do úzké štěrbiny a na tváři se mu objevil malý úšklebek při pomyšlení na tu hroznou ženskou. „S cenou si nedělejte starosti, pane Pottere. Prostě si jen vyberte ty, co se vám líbí a…" Snape chytil chlapce za ruku, když se natáhl po nějakých obroučkách, „a rozhodně nevybírejte jen proto, že na vás spěchám. Máte tolik času, kolik potřebujete." Snape se ohlédl do čekárny a ukázal na židle u vchodu. „Budu čekat támhle."

„Dobře, pane. Děkuji vám," řekl Harry s malým úsměvem. Počkal, dokud si profesor nesedl a pak se otočil na všechny ty obroučky.

Po dalších patnácti minutách, poté, co vyzkoušel nejméně deset obrouček, se Harry nemohl rozhodnout mezi dvěma. Když Snape spatřil jeho dilema, řekl: „Přineste je sem, pane Pottere, a nechte mě se podívat."

S vděčným úsměvem Harry přešel i s brýlemi k profesorovi.

Jedny obroučky byly tenké, pozlacené a oválné, se zahnutými konci u uší. Druhé byly z bizoního rohu a vypadaly spíš jako vysoce leštěný, černý mramor. Nebyly ováné, spíš čtvercové s rovnými konci u uší.

Ty černé Snapeovi příliš připomínaly Jamese Pottera, a už jen díky tomu se mu nelíbily. V duchu napočítal do deseti, odložil tu starou rivalitu stranou a prohlédl si brýle čistě z estetického pohledu.

„Trochu se otočte, pane Pottere," řekl Snape a Harry tak udělal. „Hmmm, obávám se, že trochu vypadáte jako ministerský úředník. Jsou docela masivní a zastiňují vaše rysy. Co myslíte vy?"

Harry se odvrátil od Snapea a podíval se do zrcadla na zdi. Potřásl hlavou, jak se tak prohlížel. „Vypadám trochu staře jako paní Figgová u nás v ulici," okomentoval se Harry.

_Figgová? Arabella Figgová? _„Kdo," zeptal se pomalu Snape, „je paní Figgová?"

Harry odložil bizoní brýle, a aniž by věděl, že řekl něco, co spustilo profesorovy obavy, odpověděl: „Moje paní na hlídání. Teta Petunie ji neměla ráda, protože měla spoustu koček a legračně voněla. Ale stejně byla hrozně milá a měl jsem její kočky rád."

Snape pevně sevřel dlaně a zamyslel se. Byla to ta samá čarodějka, kterou znal. Ten praštěnej moták, kterej byl z jemu neznámých důvodů členem Brumbálova Fénixova řádu. Vždy když s ní mluvil, nepřestala se bavit o svých kočkách. Byla až zoufale přesná při popisování těch nejnepříjemnějších fyzických aspektů zvířat. On, který neměl žádné problémy s vymačkáváním nechutného obsahu dýmějových hlíz, se cítil na zvracení po té, co ho Arabella Figgová zasypala barvitým popisem chomáče chlupů, který vyplivla jedna z jejích koček. Byl nesmírně vděčný, že tu hloupou ženskou nenapadlo přinést fotografii!

_Co dělala paní Figgová v Příčné ulici? A jak dlouho už tam byla? Pokud byla, jak Harry řekl, jeho paní na hlídání, proč si nikdy nevšimla žádné známky týrání?_

Vskutku. Možná byla ztřeštěná, ale Snape si nemyslel, že by byla tak nevšímavá. Vzpomínal si až příliš jasně na zprávu madame Pomfreyová o Harryho zdravotním stavu. Spousta jeho zranění šla určitě špatně skrýt.

Tohle rozhodlo. Už dříve měl nutkání navštívit Zobí ulici, ale teď si chtěl promluvit s Figgovou, pokud zde tedy stále ještě byla. Nicméně, napřed potřeboval mluvit s Luciusem. Ta zpráva, kterou léčitel hrozil poslat Úřadu pro ochranu dětí, by všechno zničila. Podle toho, co věděl o ředitelových machinacích, Dursleyovi pro ně byli důležití. Měli by být zatčeni a odstraněni jako Harryho opatrovníci, nebyl pochyb o tom, co všechno dokáže vliv na ministerstvu.

Ředitel byl mocný čaroděj, ale i on se musel sklonit před ministerstvem, pokud se rozhodlo zkazit jeho plány.

Harry by mohl skončit mnohem hůř než u Dursleyů. Mohl by třeba skončit v rukou nepřátelské rodiny!

„Pane?" Harry přerušil tok jeho myšlenek a Snape zjistil, že se Harry pokoušel upoutat jeho pozornost už několik sekund. Harry si zkoušel druhé obroučky a Snape se musel lépe natočit, aby si brýle dobře prohlédl. „Co myslíte, profesore? Jsou mnohem lehčí."

Snape přikývl. „Vypadají mnohem lépe než ty před tím, pane Pottere." Snape by to nahlas neřekl, ale brýle byly z tak tenkého, zlatého drátku, že nebyly téměř vidět. Jeho zelené oči, Lilyiny oči, tak mohly více vyniknout. „Líbí se vám, pane Pottere?"

Harry se znovu otočil k zrcadlu a zářivě se usmál. Líbily se mu. Připadal si v nich mnohem starší. „Jo…eh, tedy ano, pane, líbí se mi."

Harry se tedy rozhodl pro drátěné brýle, takže mu léčitel upravil čočky, použil několik nápravných kouzel a pak dal Harrymu a profesorovi několik konečných instrukcí.

„Bolesti hlavy jsou normální, ale většinou jsou spojené s nápravnými kouzly, která působí na svaly ve tvém oku, které nebyly v pořádku. Jsou jen mírné a dají se odstranit odpočinkem nebo lektvarem na bolest hlavy. Ale pokud bys měl migrény, Harry, to už není normální a chtěl bych, abys o tom okamžitě řekl svému profesorovi, aby mě mohl kontaktovat. Trochu nepříjemná rozmazanost nebo závratě patří do přizpůsobovací fáze, ale pokud by byly příliš časté, opět informuj svého profesora. Uvidíme se tedy za týden." Léčitel se usmál a stejně tak Harry.

Snape přikývl, jako že rozumí a v duchu si dělal poznámky. V minutě už odcházeli z ordinace a Harry si mohl užívat pohled přes své nové brýle.

* * *

Harry nesnášel obchod Madame Malkinové Hábity všeho druhu. Tedy, obchod ne, jen jeho majitelku. Madame Malkinová byla padesátnice s nevlídnou tváří a prošedivělými hnědými vlasy sepnutými do drdolu, ze kterého trčely hůlky. Nepřestávala mluvit. Strašně si stěžovala, že Harry nemá nové hábity, až se cítil neobvykle blízko k vybuchnutí. Jakmile si přestala stěžovat a začala ho urážet slovy jako že je malý, vychrtlý a „vyzáblý jako oškubané kuře", něco se v něm zlomilo.

Místo aby tu ženu praštil, což bylo velice lákavé, spolkl svůj vztek, a ve chvíli, kdy se od něj madame Malkinová odvrátila, strhl ze sebe látku, kterou měl být nakonec jeho nový hábit, seskočil ze stoličky a vyběhl ven na ulici. Otáčel hlavou sem a tam, jak se snažil zjistit, kam zmizel jeho profesor.

No, on to vlastně věděl. Před tím, než ho profesor zanechal u madame Malkinové, řekl mu, že si jde do lékárny pro něco, co nebylo k dispozici v Bradavických sklenících. Jenže, kde ta lékárna byla?

Věděl, že by měl raději zůstat na místě, ale pochyboval, že by mu v Příčné ulici někdo ublížil. Takže si vybral směr a rozběhl se dolů ulicí a přitom se nepřestával rozhlížet po Snapeovi. Prudce se zastavil, když se dostal ke vstupu do mnohem temnější ulice. Zvedl hlavu a spatřil vrzající ceduli s nápisem Obrtlá ulice.

Opatrně přistoupil ke vstupu do ulice. Nakrčil nos, když k němu zavanul z ulice podivný zápach. To ho donutilo se zastavit.

_Smrdí to hrozně a nevypadá o nic líp, _pomyslel se Harry. _Jdi pryč!_ Varoval ho jeho vnitřní hlas. Ten, který mu vždycky radil, když se blížil strýc Vernon nebo Dudley. _Ne, tady profesor nebude. Možná bych se měl vrátit_… Bezzubá stará čarodějnice s podezřelým…obsahem košíku se na něj usmála. Většinu zubů měla černých a zkažených. Harry rychle couvnul zpět.

Harry vyjekl, když ho popadly něčí ruce a odtáhly ho z Obrtlé ulice pryč.

„Kam si myslíte, že jdete, mladý muži?" zeptal se Snape a pánovitě se nad Harrym tyčil.

Snape ho stále ještě držel, když s drkotajícími zuby Harry vykoktal: „J-j-já js-s-sem tam ne-ne-nechtěl jít, pane!"

Když spatřil ten vyděšený výraz na chlapcově tváři, Snape ho okamžitě pustil. Vystrašil ho víc než Obrtlá ulice. Odstoupil od něj a sehnul se. „Pa…Harry," řekl jemně, „Harry, omlouvám se. To je ošklivá ulice pro tak malého chlapce jako jsi ty a …vyděsilo mě, když jsem tě tam viděl."

„Nechtěl jsem tam jít, pane profesore!" řekl Harry rychle. „Hrozně to tam páchlo a pak se na mě usmála ta strašidelná čarodějnice a v jejím košíku byly nějaký divný…lezoucí věci a …" Harry zavřel oči, když si uvědomil, že začal zvyšovat hlas. Nesnášel, když to dělal. Většinou to dělal, když začal prosit strýce, aby přestal. „Počkejte…" promluvil Harry tiše, když si uvědomil, co jeho profesor řekl. „Vy jste se…bál? O mě?"

Jedna jeho část si přála, aby to Snape nikdy nedal najevo, ale na druhou stranu věděl, že to je pro chlapce důležité. Harry pravděpodobně nikdy neslyšel nikoho se o něj zajímat. Snape pohladil chlapce po tváři a zvedl se. „Pojďte, pane Pottere. Myslím, že oba potřebujeme malou přestávku." Harry nezaváhal a vzal Snapea za ruku. Snape jeho ruku stiskl, ne pevně, ale tak, aby chlapce ujistil, že mu to nevadí.

* * *

Nedaleko byla kavárna, kam se rozhodli zajít. Snape si objednal velkou kávu a Harry horkou čokoládu s extra marshmallowny. Zářijové počasí bylo stále pěkné, takže Snape nasměroval chlapce ven ke skleněnému kulatému stolu pod barevným slunečníkem.

Harry foukal do své čokolády a pobaveně sledoval, jak se malé marshmallowny pomalu taví v horkém nápoji. Párkrát si opatrně usrkl a užíval si tu horkou a sladkou chuť.

„Jak chutná vaše kafe, pane profesore? Voní hezky."

Snape na Harryho pohlédl trochu zmatený tou náhlou, zvláštní otázkou a pak se zahleděl na svou černou kávu. „Moje je hořká, ale poctivá," odpověděl opatrně. „Samozřejmě záleží na chuti každého jednotlivce, a také na přísadách jako je koření nebo sladidla."

Harry si usrkl čokolády. „Co máte rád vy, pane profesore?"

Snape na chlapce pobaveně pohlédl a opřel se o židli. _Jaký úžasně zvláštní rozhovor vedl s Harrym Potterem!_ „Předpokládám, že má oblíbená je černá káva bohatá na chuť. Dávám přednost kávě, která mě probudí."

„Takže ve třídě neusnete," prohodil Harry. Užíval si tenhle rozhovor. Cítil se tak trochu jako dospělý. A aniž by si to uvědomil, jeho nohy, které ani nedosáhly na zem, se pod židlí vesele houpaly sem a tam.

„To by byla katastrofa. Jak pro mé hodiny, tak pro mou reputaci." Snape popadl ubrousek a přeměnil ho na malý šálek. Přelil do něj trochu své kávy a postrčil ho k Harrymu.

Harry odložil stranou svou napůl vypitou horkou čokoládu a sevřel v rukou malý šálek. Hezky to vonělo. Jako hřejivé vzpomínky. Zvedl šálek ke rtům, pro jistotu do něj foukl a opatrně se napil.

A pomyslel si, že se jeho obličej snad obrátí naruby.

„Ble! To je hořký!"

K Harryho překvapení se Mistr lektvarů rozesmál. A upřímně, na několik sekund. Potom nechal mávnutím hůlky malý šálek zmizet. Harry si přitáhl svou horkou čokoládu a napil se, aby se zbavil té hořké chuti.

„Vám to chutná, pane profesore?" ušklíbl se Harry.

„Vskutku, pane Pottere. Nicméně, jak jsem řekl, existuje spousta druhů kávy a také způsobů, jak připravit kávová zrna. Je možné, že objevíte nějakou, která by vám chutnala," prohlásil Snape.

Harryho další otázka na okamžik vyvedla Snapea z míry. „Používají se kávová zrna v nějakých lektvarech, pane?"

Snape zatím chlapce na hodině neměl, nicméně byl otázkou potěšen. Očekával, že Harry po otci možná zdědil nějakou averzi k lektvarům.

Lehce učitelským tónem Snape odpověděl: „Je pravda, že kávová zrna se používají v několika lektvarech, pane Pottere. Používají se do spousty povzbuzujících lektvarů. Například lektvar proti migréně spoléhá na kofein z kávových zrn díky jeho účinnosti."

„Hustý!" rozplýval se Harry. „Už se na lektvary těším!" Zvedl svou horkou čokoládu a usrkl velký doušek, protože mezitím značně ochladla.

Harry se přes okraj svého hrnku na profesora usmál. Prostupovalo jím teplo, které bylo jen zpola způsobené horkou čokoládou. Profesor ho nejprve vyděsil, když ho našel v Zobí ulici a odnesl pryč. _Ale profesor Snape nebyl naštvaný na mě! On se o mě bál!_

Co se týče Snapea, ten ve svých myšlenkách dumal nad tím zvláštním faktem, že Arabella Figgová byla Harryho chůvou. Pokud někdy zmínila nějaké známky týrání řediteli, pak o tom nevěděl. Trápilo ho, že i kdyby to udělala, ředitel by s tím nic neudělal. A to všechno jen kvůli Pokrevní ochraně, která Harryho nijak před jeho příbuznými neuchránila.

Co kdyby u nich Harry zemřel? Ty červené skvrny, které mu léčitel ukázal, ho rozzuřily. Zlomené kosti a modřiny byly jistě trestuhodnou záležitostí, ale uhodit dítě, čtyř nebo pětileté do hlavy takovou silou, že to trvale způsobilo oční vadu?

_A ředitel chtěl chlapce vrátit zpátky s pár ochrannými kouzly? Copak nezáleželo na tom, že by byl Harry sám? A určitě ne vykrmený. A i kdyby se ho nemohli dotknout, co by je zastavilo před slovními útoky?_ Podle Snapeova názoru to nebylo o nic lepší.

Nedávalo to smysl, což znamenalo, že tu bylo něco víc, než ta šílenost, o které Snape věděl. Ředitel byl možná netaktní, dokonce bezohledný, ale Snape věděl, že pod těmi citronovými bonbony a převleku laskavého dědečka tluče srdce starého válečníka; generála, který se nenechá zastavit, pokud ví, že dělá správnou věc.

Ale jak tahle „správná věc" zahrnuje Harryho?

Snape dopil kávu a zahnal všechny myšlenky na ředitele, Figgovou, Dursleyovi a záhady. Teď potřebovali s Harrym dokončit všechny pochůzky.

„Už jste skončili u madame Malkinové, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Snape.

Harry zakroutil hlavou a olizoval čokoládu, která mu utkvěla na horním rtu. „Pořád si stěžovala, že musí znovu udělat moje hábity a pak řekla, že vypadám jako malý, oškubaný kuře!" Harry se zamračil. „Myslela si, že mi to bude připadat vtipný. To ale není! Ja vim, že jsem malej, no a co? Hodně dětí je. Je zlá, pane profesore." Dopil poslední zbytek horké čokolády. „Musíme tam jít znovu?"

„Obávám se, že ano, ačkoliv tentokrát zůstanu s vámi a postarám se o to, aby se madame Malkinová zaměřila jen na vaše hábity."

„Děkuju, pane profesore!"

* * *

Když se Snape s Harrym vrátili do obchodu, madame Malkinová byla natolik uražená tím, že Harry z jejího obchodu utekl, že několika ne zrovna neznámými termíny dala najevo, že s tím „malým, sprostým klukem" skončila. Nevyhnala je, nicméně zaúkolovala svou asistentku, aby se o Harryho postarala.

Cherie byla milá a hezká mladá dáma s hnědými vlasy spletenými do dlouhého copu. Kouzelný krejčovský metr kolem ní poslušně kroužil a na zápěstí měla připevněný malý polštářek, ve kterém měla napíchánu spoustu špendlíků. Ihned mu přes hlavu znovu přetáhla hábit a usmála se.

„Jaký hezký, mladý muž," řekla a načrtla na látku křídou několik značek. „Jak se ti líbí Bradavice, Harry?" zeptala se a začala mu špendlíky upravovat hábit.

„Jsou úžasné!" odpověděl. „Je tam spousta hýbacích schodů a obrazů, co mluví, a vsadím se, že jsou plný tajných chodem a tak."

Cherie se zasmála a odstranila několik špendlíků, aby hábit upravila. Harry pokračoval: „Profesor Snape tam učí lektvary. Ještě jsem na jeho hodině nebyl, ale vsadím se, že je to úžasně zajímavý."

Cherie střelila po strnule sedícím profesorovi okouzlující úsměv, až se nepohodlně zavrtěl. „Proč si myslíš, že jsou lektvary tak zajímavé?" zeptala se ho.

„No, mícháš dohromady všechny tyhle věci jako bylinky a kávový zrna a dokonce i kuřecí játra, aby to dělalo všechny možný věci. Četl jsem si Dracovu knihu a říkal, že je to hodně těžkej předmět, ale je nejlepší, protože profesor Snape je nejchytřejší učitel na škole. Draco říkal, že je Mistr lektvarů a to znamená, že ví všechno!"

Snape protočil oči, ale trochu zčervenal, když asistentka znovu zachytila jeho pohled.

Asistentka Harryho natočila, aby mohla zhodnotit své dílo. Pak se podívala na Snapea. „Co myslíte, profesore?"

Snape se zamračil. „Rozpáraný hábit," odpověděl suše.

Cherie se zasmála a její protivný metr se rozhodl tancovat kolem jeho hlavy. „Vidím, že vám nic neujde, pane." Snape se rozzlobeně zamračil a ohnal se po krejčovském metru. Ten hbitě uhnul a otočil se kolem Harryho hlavy, než vtancoval do rohu, kde na věšáku visely šaty.

Cherie Harryho znovu natočila a udělala několik úprav. Pak si dala ruce v bok a spokojeně přikývla. „Myslím, že dvouroční růstové kouzlo by mělo dobře pracovat." Mávla hůlkou a hábit z Harryho sklouzl, přeletěl místnost a dveřmi zmizel v zadní místnosti.

„Tak, teď Harry, drahoušku," začala Cherie a popadla poznámkový blok, který k ní vzduchem připlachtil, „sada tří hábitů by ti měla vydržet do října. Další sada teplejších vlněných hábitů bude pro zimní období. Pokud bys potřeboval nový hábit nebo náhradní, vezmu si tvé míry ze složky. Scourgify dělá s látkou zázraky, ale dbej na to, aby se hábity pravidelně vypraly. Vydrží tak déle."

Když bylo o Harryho školní hábity postaráno, oba kouzelníci vyšli z obchodu a Snape spustil směrem k Harrymu: „Proč se tak zamilovaně usmíváte, pane Pottere?" Snape se ušklíbl. Nejspíš věděl, co způsobilo ten výraz na jeho tváři.

Harry tváře zrůžověly. „Já nejsem zamilovaný."

„Opravdu? Vypadáte, jako byste se zahleděl do té mladé dámy," škádlil ho Snape.

„To teda ne!" mračil se Harry. „A co vlastně zahledaný znamená, profesore?"

„Zahleděný," opravil Snape jeho výslovnost. „A znamená to mít někoho tak moc rád, že ho můžete začít milovat."

„Fuj!" Harry se snažil jít rozhořčeně před svým učitelem, ale Snapeovi dlouhé nohy ho snadno dohonily a Harry byl brzy z rychlé chůze unavený. Snape zpomalil a Harry ho chytil za ruku. „Kam jdeme teď, pane?"

„Teď ti jdeme vyzvednout učebnice a pak bude jistě zapotřebí navštívit i mudlovskou část Londýna," odpověděl Snape.

Přešli ulici ke Krucánkům a Kaňourům. Harry se zeptal: „Proč jdeme do mudlovského Londýna, pane?"

„Je zde několik obchodů se všedním oblečením, které není tak drahé jako zde na Příčné ulici," odpověděl Snape. Když vešli do obchodu, zazvonil nad nimi zvonek, upozorňující tak na jejich příchod.

Harry následoval svého učitele k hlavnímu pultu, za kterým seděl prošedivělý muž s kulatými brýlemi, který četl _Dějiny Bradavic._

„Dobrý den, profesore Snape," usmál se stařík. „Jak se dnes máte?"

„Docela dobře. Přišel jsem vyzvednout objednávku pro Harryho Pottera."

Harry chytře přistoupil k profesorovi tak blízko, že se mohl schovat za záhyby profesorova hábitu. Prodavač na něj pohlédl. „Hádám, že vy musíte být Harry Potter." Mile se na chlapce usmál, takže Harry o krok ustoupil od svého profesora.

„To jsem já, pane."

„Úžasné!" Přivolal balíček, který se zvětšil a usadil na pultě. „Zcela nové učebnice, pane Pottere."

Harry směle přistoupil k pultu a natáhl ruce pro vysoký balík. Prodavač mu ho podal a Harrymu se podlomila kolena pod jeho vahou. Snape ho zachytil a zmenšil balíček tak, aby si ho mohl schovat do kapsy.

„Děkuji, pane Kaňoure," přikývl Snape.

„Zacházejte s nimi dobře, pane Pottere!" Pan Kaňour vesele zamával a pak se vrátil ke své knize.

„Ty byly opravdu těžký," zamumlal Harry. Kdy dostanu svou hůlku, pane profesore?"

„Nejdříve oblečení, pak Ollivander a nakonec lékárna."

„Super! Děkuju, pane!"

* * *

Harry dostal několik nových kalhot, několik kraťasů pro teplejší měsíce, tucet nových košil, u kterých se Snape postaral, aby nebyly všechny fialové. Jak se ukázalo, byla to Harryho oblíbená barva. Také dostal pár černých kožených bot, které se mu budou hodit k uniformě, nové tenisky, ponožky, trička a trenýrky.

Zrovna když chtěl za oblečení zaplatit, zjistil, že má u sebe jen kouzelnické zlato. „Pane profesore," zašeptal, „nemám mudlovské peníze."

„Ty nejsou nutné, pane Pottere." Snape mluvil tak tiše, že ho nikdo jiný než Harry nemohl slyšet. „Vaše peníze jsou pouze pro učebnice, hůlku a další školní potřeby."

„Ale pane, jak teda…" zeptal se chlapec.

„Nedělejte si starosti, pane Pottere." Snape si vyndal z kapsy peněženku a začal odpočítávat příslušnou částku za oblečení. „Vaši příbuzní vám měli obstarat nové oblečení, takže jsem se rozhodl, že pro jednou za ně zaplatím já."

Harry věděl, že Snape je v tomto neústupný, takže schoval svůj váček s penězi a popadl půlku tašek se svým novým oblečením, aby ho donesl na Příčnou ulici, kde Snape všechny balíčky zmenšil a schoval do kapsy Harryho nových džínů. Harry měl na sobě i novou košili (jedinou fialovou, kterou mu Snape povolil) a lehký svetřík, který mu Snape vybral v tmavě hnědé barvě. Na nohou měl nové tenisky a Harry si užíval jejich stabilitu a to, jak jeho nohám padly jako ulité.

„Máte hlad, pane Pottere?" Harry přikývl a Snape ho zavedl do nově vypadající restaurace.

* * *

Harry si pročítal menu a s radostí zjišťoval, že dokáže bez problému přečíst všechny slova. Na okamžik tak zapomněl, že si má vybrat něco k jídlu. Pak si vzpomněl a zaměřil se na to, že si má něco vybrat. Když tak udělal, začal bušit do stolu okrajem menu.

Snape natáhl ruku a popadl Harryho menu. Harry vykoukl zpod menu a hodil po profesorovi omluvný pohled. „Vyberte si, co byste rád, pane Pottere, ne jen to, co není příliš drahé."

Harry zúžil oči. „Opravdu? Jste si jistý, pane? Já moc nesním."

„A na tom právě budeme pracovat. Teď si něco vyberte."

Harry si vybral krůtu s nádivkou a brusinkovou omáčkou. Také si objednal dýňovou šťávu, a protože jedli k večeři, Snape Harrymu dovolil vychutnat si specialitu restaurace s názvem „Čokoládová bomba".

Snape si objednal pečené hovězí s Yorkshirským pudinkem a jako dezert malou mističku čokoládové zmrzliny. Po celou dobu pil kávu, protože před sebou měli návštěvu ještě dvou obchodů.

* * *

O hodinu později, když se slunce začalo sklánět k obzoru, Harry a Snape opustili restauraci a zamířili k Ollivanderovým. Vrásčitý výrobce hůlek na ně pohlédl a pak se přes pult zamračil na Harryho.

„Pan Potter," protáhl. „Neříkejte mi, že vám nesedí hůlka, která si vás vybrala?"

„To ne! Seděla mi skvěle, ale…ale…" Harry umlkl, když mu myslí proletěla vzpomínka na strýce, který jeho krásnou hůlku rozdrtil svou těžkou botou.

„Ale to je nešťastné," zamumlala Ollivander a Harry couvnul ke Snapeovi. Zajímalo ho, jestli mu výrobce hůlek právě četl myšlenky.

„Pan Potter prostě potřebuje novou hůlku," vyštěkl Snape. „Můžeme pokračovat?"

Ollivander pohlédl na Snape a pak zmizel mezi hromadami hůlek. Vrátil se s šedou krabicí.

„Tisové dřevo, dvanáct palců dlouhá, jádro ze žíně jednorožce."

Harry se hůlky lehce dotkl. Pak odstrčil hůlku i krabici pryč. „Tu ne," zašklebil se.

Ollivander se usmál a znovu zmizel.

Dalších dvacet minut se vleklo šnečím tempem, jak Harry zkoušel hůlku za hůlkou. V jednu chvíli, kdy si Ollivander něco bručel pod vousy, Harry zívl a trochu se zakymácel. Snape se zamračil. Pro Harryho to byl dlouhý den.

Konečně Ollivander nadšeně vyjekl, patrně z nějakého objevu, a zaběhl zpátky za pult. Pomalu vytáhl zelenou krabičku a uctivě sundal víčko.

„Jabloňové dřevo, pane Pottere. Možná byste si chtěl přečíst o tradicích týkající se jabloní. Tis není ani zdaleka tak pokorný, jak by se mohlo zdát." Zrovna, když si Harry stoupl na špičky, aby si mohl hůlku prohlédnout, Ollivander ji schoval. „Jedenáct a půl palce a popel z Popelce." Předklonil se přes pult a sklonil krabičku s hůlkou na Harryho úroveň. „Znovu jsem žádnou jako je tato nevyrobil, pane Pottere."

Harry pohlédl do krabice na hůlku, která se podobala nazelenalé, pokroucené větvičce. Vypadala, jako by ji někdo utrhl ze stromu. Harry ji vzal do ruky a okamžitě dostal pocit, jako by sem ta hůlka vždycky patřila. Cítil, jak se jeho vlastní magické jádro spojilo s popelem z Popelce. Mávnul jí a radostně vykřikl, když z hůlky vyletěly fialové jiskry.

„Ano! To je ta pravá, pane Pottere. Ta pravá!" Ollivander se ještě více předklonil přes pult, až se Snape obával, že přes něj přepadne. „Pamatujte na má slova, pane Pottere. Zjistěte si, co tahle hůlka znamená a co všechno dokáže."

„Velké věci?" Harry si uvědomil, že bylo hrubé opakovat slova, která mu pan Ollivander řekl, když tu byl poprvé. „Promiňte, pane."

Ollivander potřásl hlavou. „To těžko, pane Pottere, nicméně možnost dosažení velkých věcí existuje v každém kouzelníkovi a čarodějce a najdete…" Usmál se a jeho oči tajnůstkářky zazářily. „Nechám vás, abyste si to zjistil sám, pane Pottere."

„Pane profesore, myslím, že tahle hůlka je dokonce lepší než ta první." Aniž by poslouchal cenu, podal panu Ollivanderovi galeony a stále ještě šťastně zírajíc na svou hůlku, následoval Snapea ven z obchodu.

* * *

Harry byl obtěžkán téměř vším, co potřeboval. Jejich poslední zastávkou měla být lékárna Slug&Jiggers, protože si Snape potřeboval na poslední chvíli zařídit objednávku přísad do lektvarů.

Oba byli unavení, a ačkoliv se Harry mohl vrátit do ložnice, aby si uložil všechny své nové věci, Snape musel ještě ohodnotit několik testů a ještě pořád se musel vypořádat s Dracovým trestem. Bude rád, když se do postele dostane před druhou hodinou ranní.

Když vešli do poněkud dusné lékárny, Harrymu se hned zvedla nálada. Jeho oči se rozšířily, když si prohlížel všechny ty sklenice, bedny a košíky s přísadami, police s věcmi jako byly kotlíky od nejmenších velikostí dvou a tři čtvrtě palce po ty největší, do kterých si mohl Harry zalézt. Celá jedna stěna byla plná oslňující zásoby lahviček a ampulek od těch nejprostších po křehké z ručně foukaného skla nebo broušeného křišťálu.

„Může se tu porozhlédnout, pane?" zeptal se Harry a jeho oči zářily očekáváním.

Snapea znovu potěšila radost, kterou viděl v Harryho očích. Byla to podobná záře, kterou viděl v Lilyiných očích, když sem jako děti přišli nakupovat přísady. Lily měla Lektvary ráda, ale mistrem byla v Kouzelných formulích. Snape tajně doufal, že si Harry lektvary zamiluje stejně, jako kdysi on. V pátek, až se Harry konečně zúčastní jeho hodiny, se to dozví.

„Správně je „Smím", pane Pottere," opravil Snape chlapcovu gramatiku. „A ano, smíte. Jen na nic nesahejte, a pokud budete mít nějaké otázky, počkejte, až si vyřídím své záležitosti s panem Jiggersem.

„Dobře, pane!" Harry se obrátil k vitríně s unikátními, zachovalými přísadami. Přesně ten typ strašidelných věcí, které si Snape záměrně vystavoval ve své kanceláři, aby tak zastrašil vzpurné studenty.

Vitrína s těmito věcmi Harryho fascinovala, zároveň ho ale uchvátily zvláštní a lákavé vůně sušených ingrediencí. Harry přešel k širokému výběru košíků s hromadami sušených rostlin, sušených jater, srdcí a dalších vnitřností magických i nemagických živočichů. Harry zkoumal ručně psané štítky s latinskými názvy. Konečně došel k třpytivé sbírce lahviček a ampulek.

„Pane Pottere!" zavolal Snape od pultu.

„Ano, pane?" Harry se zrovna chystal dotknout jedné oslňující křišťálové ampulky, když uslyšel Snapeův hlas. Tušil, že Snape věděl, co se chystá udělat, takže rychle schoval ruku do kapsy.

„Potřebujete sadu lektvarového nářadí. Jděte do přední části obchodu a vyberte si jednu z Bradavických sad pro první ročník," poručil Snape.

Harry, rád, že Snape neviděl, jak se snažil porušit jeho pravidlo „na nic nesahat", přešel do přední části obchodu, kde se nacházeli sady lektvarového nářadí. Vybral si jednu a vrátil se.

Harrymu se zdálo, že si Snape nevšiml, že položil sadu na pult. Chystal se něco říct, když se Snape podíval na kus pergamenu a řekl: „Jděte a najděte železný kotlík číslo dvě a sadu míchacích tyčinek."

„Ano, pane!" Harry zamrzl na místě. Věděl, kde jsou kotlíky, ale nevěděl, kde jsou míchací tyčinky.

Pan Jiggers řekl: „Kotlíky číslo dvě najdete ve čtvrtém regálu a sady míchacích tyčinek na protější straně mého obchodu, směrem dopředu."

Harry neběžel, ale snažil se rychle najít požadované předměty. Kotlík našel rychle, ale tyčinky mu zabraly několik minut. Když je našel, skleněné, křišťálové, železné, stříbrné, měděné, bronzové a z pěti různých typů dřeva, všechny zabaleny do pouzdra z dračí kůže, vzal jedny z police a donesl je profesorovi.

„Pane, tyhle jsou hrozně drahé," řekl Harry, když mu sadu podal. „Nenašel jsem ty levné, co jsem si předtím koupil."

Pan Jiggers odpověděl dřív než Snape. „Už nám došli. Hodně studentů si je kupuje. Předpokládám, že bych vám jedny mohl objednat," řekl Snapeovi tónem, který jasně dával najevo, že nechce objednávat levnější, když může prodat dražší.

Snape nevzhlédl od pergamenu, který studoval. „Dobrá sada míchacích tyčinek vám může vydržet několik let, když se o ně budete dobře starat, pane Pottere. Věřím, že u sebe máte dost peněz?"

Harry vyndal svůj váček s galeony a podíval se do něj. „Nemyslím, že mám dost, pane," řekl Harry s pohledem na pana Jiggerse.

„Myslím, ž malá sleva…bude v pořádku?" zeptal se pan Jiggers a pohlédl na Mistra lektvarů. „Spravedlivá cena, řekl bych," ohradil se muž.

Snape vzhlédl od pergamenu a ušklíbl se na pana Jiggerse. „Vskutku spravedlivá cena, pane Jiggersi," vyhrožoval lehce.

Pan Jiggers značně zbledl. Obchody s Bradavicemi byly velice výnosné, nemluvě o soukromých obchodech s Mistrem lektvarů. „S-s-spravedlivá cena…ehm, ano," vykoktal. „Ehm, dvacet pět galonů?" Majitel hlasitě polkl. Právě nabídl směšně nízkou cenu za drahou sadu, která byla jen o deset galeonů vyšší než cena laciných.

„To zní rozumně," přikývl Snape. Pohlédl na Harryho a schoval seznam. „Máte u sebe dost, pane Pottere?"

Harry vysypal své zbývající galeony, srpce a cvrčky na pult a začal počítat. Ale Snapeovi rychlé prsty vše spočítaly během několika vteřin. Sáhl do kapsy a vyndal z peněženky několik dalších galeonů, které přidal k těm Harryho.

Harry viděl, co jeho profesor udělal a namítl. „Ale pane…"

„Za služby, kterými mi to splatíte," přerušil ho Snape. „Můžete mi v neděli asistovat při přípravě ingrediencí do lektvarů, které se chystám vařit."

„Oh." Harry zamrkal a usmál se. „Dobře, pane!" Harry zatím nebyl na jeho hodině, ale už mu dovolil mu pomáhat.

_**7. září 1991- Bradavice, večer**_

Draco chtěl vidět všechno, co Harry dostal, ale musel se spokojit jen s Harryho hůlkou.

„Pan Ollivander řekl, že bych si měl něco o své hůlce zjistit," řekl Harry a mávnul s ní, až z ní vyletěly další fialové jiskry.

„Vsadím se, že mluvil o _Tradici a historii hůlek_ od Imeldy Jiskrné," prohlásil Draco. Mávnul svou vlastní hůlkou a vypustil spršku stříbřitě modrých jisker. „Je v knihovně. Najdeš tam význam všech materiálů, které se k výrobě hůlek používají."

Harry chvíli zkoumal Dracovu hůlku. „Jaká je tvoje?"

„Hlohové dřevo, deset palců a žíně z jednorožce. Podle jisker moje hůlka znamená sílu a čistotu srdce. Ollivander říkal, že je pružná, ať to znamená cokoliv. Podle matky mi nejlíp půjdou s touhle hůlkou léčitelská kouzla." Znovu mávl a vytvořil další modré jiskry.

„Co říkal tvůj otec?" zeptal se Harry.

„Otec říkal, že hloh je velmi magický strom. Posiluje tvou magii, takže podle něj cokoliv budu s magií dělat, bude mocné ale zároveň díky žíni jednorožce zmírněno ctí."

„Páni," obdivoval Harry. „Až si uklidím všechny věci, zkusím tu knihu ještě dnes večer najít. Chceš, abych šel s tebou do Snapeova kabinetu?"

Draco se při vzpomínce na trest zamračil. S pohledem skloněným k zemi se zeptal: „Proč jsi mě taky nepraštil?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a složil jednu svou novou košili. „Vždycky to dřív skončí, když se nebráním," odpověděl tiše.

Draco se na kamaráda zamračil. „Co končí dřív?"

Harrymu se vybavily záblesky vzpomínek na chvíle, kdy se pokoušel bránit většinou proti Dudleymu a jeho kamarádům. Začali ho mlátit tvrději a taky kopat. Už jen při pomyšlení na to se mu udělalo špatně.

„Harry?" Draco přešel k místu, kde stál Harry bez hnutí a zírající na protější zeď. Naštěstí se Harry při zaslechnutí svého jména na Draca otočil. „Mlátili tě hodně?"

Harry přikývl. „Hlavně bratranec. Je mnohem větší než já a zjistil jsem, že když se nebráním, tak mě nechá být." Harry se nezmínil, že s jeho strýcem to bylo jiné. Strýc Vernon se nestaral o to, jestli se Harry bránil nebo ne. Chtěl mu prostě ublížit.

Draco schoval hůlku do rukávu. Popadl svou tašku, která ležela vedle postele, a uložil do ní svou učebnici lektvarů. Harry skládal své košile a dával je do šuplíku v dolní části skříně.

„Harry?" ozval se Draco smutně.

„Jo?"

„Nenávidíš mě za to, že jsem tě uhodil?" Draco svými prsty pevně svíral popruhy batohu.

Harry se prudce otočil. „Ne! Bože, ne, Draco! Jsi můj kamarád! Teda, jako, samozřejmě se mi nelíbilo, žes mě praštil, ale už ses omluvil a je to v pohodě, ne?"

Draco se zářivě usmál. „Jo, je to v pohodě, Harry." Draco vystřelil ze dveří jejich ložnice a Harry vydechl úlevou. Byl rád, že neztratil svého úplně nejlepšího a také úplně prvního kamaráda.

* * *

Snapeův kabinet nebyl od zmijozelské společenské místnosti daleko. Ale i tak mu srdce v hrudi prudce tlouklo. Když byli Harry s profesorem Snapem na Příčné, slyšel o jeho trestech od několika starších studentů. Znělo to hrozně.

Podle toho, co Draco slyšel, měl profesor zeď s řetězy, z které věšel za palce zlobivé studenty. Nebo na nich prý zkoušel své experimentální lektvary, aby věděl, co se stane.

„Neochomýtejte se na chodbě, pane Malfoyi," ozval se Snapeův hlas z kabinetu. „Mám ještě jinou práci, ke které bych se rád dnes večer dostal."

Draco polkl a vešel. „Promiňte, pane." Využil chvilky a rozhlédl se po všech lahvích a nádobách po stěnách kabinetu. Naproti němu stál velký stůl, na němž leželi lahvičky s inkoustem, brky, několik knih a testy pravděpodobně z profesorových hodin. Těsně před stolem stála menší studentská lavice a židle.

„Posaďte se, pane Malfoyi. Budete psát dopis." Snape stál za stolem a Draca stálo každý ždibec odvahy, aby se pohnul a posadil se na židli.

Draco vzhlédl k profesorovi a nelíbil se mu ten chladný a zklamaný pohled na mužově obličeji. „D-d-dopis?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Vašemu otci," vysvětlil Snape ostře. „Ve svém dopise mu povíte o dnešní ranní rvačce a přesně popíšete, co jí předcházelo. Dále se vašemu otci vyjádříte ohledně potrestání, včetně dnešního trestu. Až budete hotov, přineste mi to." Snape se se zavlněním hábitu posadil a zvedl brk. „Žádné pravopisné chyby, žádné skvrny a kaňky od inkoustu. Začněte."

Draco sklíčeně zíral na čistý kus pergamenu. Po té, co mu otec řekl, aby zapracoval na silném spojenectví…ne, na přátelství s Harrym, musel jít a celé to pohnojit tím, že se naštval a popral se s ním. Jeho otec ho zabije. Zavěsí ho za palce a stáhne z kůže…

„Neslyším žádné psaní, pane Malfoyi," ozval se úsečně Snape.

Draco rychle namočil brk do inkoustu a okamžitě udělal na stránce kaňku. Povzdychl si, když se černý inkoust rozšířil a poté vsáknul do pergamenu. Chtělo se mu brečet, ale on nebude. Teď už byl velký kluk, jak říkala jeho matka.

Popotáhl.

Snape zvedl hlavu od testů druhého ročníku, který zdobil červeným inkoustem a pohlédl na malého, světlovlasého chlapce před ním. S povzdechem řekl: „Neočekávám, že to bude dokonalé, pane Malfoyi. Prostě napište ten dopis a pak to necháme být."

„Děkuju, pane," zamumlal Draco tiše. Utřel si nos do rukávu a začal psát:

_Drahý otče,_

_Profesor Snape mi uložil napsat tento dopis jako část mého trestu. Dostal jsem se do hádky a pak do rvačky s Harrym. Byla to moje vina. Minulou noc jsme udělali nepořádek během polštářové bitvy a prefekt Billock po nás chtěl, abychom ho uklidili. Kolejní pravidla zakazují používat domácí skřítky, aby za nás dělali naši práci, ale protože jsem zvyklý přivolávat si ho doma, přivolal jsem si ho i teď. Harry se mě snažil upozornit na pravidla, ale já neposlouchal. Napřed jsme na sebe řvali, ale potom jsem se tak naštval, že jsem ho začal mlátit. _

_Už jsem se Harrymu omluvil a on řekl, že jsme pořád přátelé, ale podle profesora Snapea se mám omluvit i tobě. Vím, jak důležité je pro tebe, aby naše jméno bylo spojené s Harrym Potterem, a vím, že jsi mi řekl, abych se s ním spřátelil a to já udělal. Ale málem jsem to ohrozil tím, že jsem se naštval a nechtěl přiznat svou vinu. Omlouvám se, že jsem ztrapnil jméno Malfoy, otče._

_Profesor Snape mi jako trest uložil uklidnit naši ložnici i koupelnu bez kouzel. Také jako trest píši tento dopis. Nevím, jestli mi bude uloženo ještě něco._

_S respektem _

_Tvůj Draco_

Draco sevřel ruce za zády a snažil se nevrtět, když si profesor četl jeho dopis potřetí. Konečně Snape odložil dopis a spokojeně přikývl.

„Velmi dobře, pane Malfoyi. Pošlu to ještě dnes." Snape odložil brk, zavřel kalamář s červeným inkoustem a postavil se. „Pojďte se mnou, pane Malfoyi."

Draco následoval profesora do učebny lektvarů a do postranní části, kde se nacházel velký dřez. Na jedné straně dřezu stálo asi tucet různě špinavých kotlíků. Snape svému svěřenci podal pár rukavic z dračí kůže.

„Důkladně je vyčistěte, pane Malfoyi. Pak se můžete vrátit na kolej."

„Ano, pane," povzdechl si Draco těžce. _Další skřítkovská práce a zase bez kouzel. Tohle nebylo fér._ Přistoupil ke dřezu a pustil kohoutek s horkou vodou. Popadl jeden kotlík a tři další spadly z hromady do dřezu.

„Kontrolujte svůj vztek, pane Malfoyi," varoval ho Snape. Draco pohlédl doprava, kde Snape stál. „Byl to hlavně váš nekontrolovatelný vztek, co vás přivedl k tomuto nepořádku. Je to dětinské a ukazuje vás to v nepříjemném, zkaženém světle. Teď se dejte do práce."

Snape opustil třídu a vrátil se do kabinetu. Nechal ale dveře otevřené, aby slyšel chlapce pracovat.

* * *

Těsně před půl desátou se velice unavený a trochu rozcuchaný zmijozel vynořil z učebny lektvarů a zamířil do Snapeova kabinetu. S pokleslými rameny postával před stolem svého kolejního ředitele.

„Smím už jít, pane?" zeptal se Draco s vyčerpaným povzdechem v hlase.

Snape odložil brk, vstal a obešel stůl k místu, kde stál unavený chlapec. Položil Dracovi ruku na rameno a společně se vydali dveřmi kabinetu do zmijozelské společenské místnosti.

„Dobrou noc, pane Malfoyi," řekl Snape tiše.

„Dobrou noc, pane." Draco prošel obrazem Salazara Zmijozela a nechal svého profesora za sebou.

Draca bolelo celé tělo. A byl velice unavený. Jediné, na co dokázal myslet, byla jeho postel v ložnici.

Ale to mu nebylo dopřáno. Před ním stál prefekt Billock. Jedna Dracova část mu chtěla něco odseknout, ale na to byl příliš unavený.

„Můžeš jít do postele, Malfoyi, ale až se omluvíš," řekl prefekt.

Dracovi poklesla brada, když se podíval na Gordona. Další omluva?

„Komu?" zeptal se příliš ostře.

Billock se zamračil a založil si ruce na prsou. „Pokud si vzpomínáte, pane Malfoyi, vysvětlil jsem vám dnes ráno, že budete dlužit omluvu Orencii, mé snoubence, za to, že na mě musela čekat během toho, co jsem se musel vypořádat s vámi."

Draco sklonil hlavu, a pokud to šlo, svěsil ramena ještě víc. Už si vzpomínal. „Dobře. Kde je?" zeptal se rezignovaně.

Billock ukázal na blonďatou sedmačku, která seděla na pohovce před krbem. „Orencie, pan Malfoy se přišel omluvit." Postrčil chlapce směrem ke své přítelkyni.

„Omlouvám se," vyštěkl Draco a otočil se směrem k ložnicím. Ale najednou byl znovu otočen k Orencii.

„Mělo by to být upřímné, nebo vás to bude stát body, a můžu vám zaručit, že to se některým vašim zmijozelským spolužákům líbit nebude." Billock ho ne zrovna jemně šťouchl do ramene.

Draco se zamračil na své nohy. Byl unavený a omlouval se celý večer. Harry byl jediný, kdo si zasloužil o…

„Malfoyi!" vyštěkl prefekt.

Draco se zhluboka nadechl. „Mrzí mě, že jsem ti pokazil rande s prefektem Billockem, Orencie." Uvnitř se samolibě usmál nad tím, jak elegantně to řekl i přes to, jak byl vyčerpaný. Jeho otec by byl na něj pyšný.

„Děkuji, Draco," řekla sladce a hodila po Billockovi opovržlivým pohledem. Draco zachytil její pohled a zajímalo ho, co znamená. Už měl na jazyku odpověď, když Orencie pokračovala. „Opravdu se zas tak moc nestalo, Draco, takže na to zapomeň. Proč už si nejdeš lehnout?"

Draco se začervenal nad jejím úsměvem a pak se otočil a rychle se vydal směrem k ložnicím. Když zmizel na schodech, sám pro sebe se ušklíbl, když zaslechl Orencii dělat Billockovi přednášku o „šikanování prvňáčků".

Draco se dnes jen částečně poučil.

* * *

_**A/N: Kapitola nebyla obetovaná, takže jste v ní patrně našli spoustu chyb. Doufám, že mě za ně neukamenujete. Za komenty budu moc a moc ráda.**_


	5. Kapitola pátá

_5. kapitola – 8. až 17. září_

_**8. září 1991 – neděle odpoledne**_

Harry a Draco strávili ráno prozkoumáváním hradu a vyhýbáním se Filchovi a paní Norrisové. V poledne měli se svou studijní skupinkou oběd ve společenské místnosti, takže mohl Harry pochytit to, co prošvihl v hodinách. Po té, co skončili, se Harry vydal do Snapeova kabinetu, aby mu pomohl s vařením lektvarů.

Dveře do Snapeova kabinetu byly otevřené, ale když se Harry kouknul dovnitř, nikde profesora neviděl. „Profesore Snape?" zavolal Harry.

„Ve třídě, pane Pottere!" ozval se Snape.

Následujíc hlas zahlédl Harry vedle Snapeova stolu otevřené dveře. Přišel k nim a nahlédl jimi do učebny lektvarů. Nicméně stále profesora nikde neviděl.

„Pane?"

„Tady, pane Pottere," přišel Snapeův netrpělivý hlas.

Harry vyděšeně vyjekl a Snape vyšel z místnosti se zásobami přísad do lektvarů. Mnohem mírnějším tónem řekl: „Omlouvám se, pane Pottere. Nebylo mým záměrem vyděsit vás."

„Jsem v pořádku, pane," usmál se Harry slabě.

Snape pozvedl levé obočí. „Vskutku. Pojďte ke skříni s přísadami. Potřebuji vaši asistenci při shromažďování přísad pro dnešní lektvary."

Harry následoval svého profesora k vysoké, vestavěné skříni. Police s přísadami, všechny seřazeny podle abecedy, se tyčily vysoko nad ním. Přístup do vyšších polic umožňoval žebřík.

Ampule, sklenice, láhve, bedýnky a dokonce i sudy obsahovaly širokou škálu přísad. Všechny různé pachy se smísily tak, že to bylo dokonce příjemné, nicméně dusné.

Snape podal Harrymu košík, aby ho podržel, a sám začal přísady rychle sundávat z poliček. Při ukládání přísad do košíku byl velice opatrný, aby se žádná sklenice nerozbila a přísady se nesmíchaly.

Nakonec zvedl sklenici se zelenou tekutinou a scvrklými objekty, které se zvláštně podobaly rozmačkaným lidským uším.

„Nakládané scvrklofíky, pane Pottere. Poněkud kluzké, jak naneštěstí zjistil pan Malfoy." Lehce se na Harryho usmál a Harry mu úsměv oplatil. Vzpomněl si, že když se tehdy s Dracem seznámil na ošetřovně a když se stali přáteli, bylo to proto, že Draco uklouznul na scvrklofíku.

Když se konečně vrátili do třídy, Snape Harryho zavedl ke kotlíku a nechal ho vyložit všechny ingredience. „Vzal jste si svou lektvarovou sadu a tyčinky?"

Harry se usmál a přešel ke své brašně, kterou položil na stůl. Vytáhl svou zbrusu novou učebnici, sadu a tyčinky. Snape si začal sadu prohlížet.

„Hm. Ne. Obávám se, že s těmito noži to nepůjde," uvažoval jakoby sám pro sebe. „To je ten problém s těmito levnými sadami. Velice často jsou k ničemu." Zvedl hůlku. „Accio sada nožů!" Předmětem, který přiletěl Snapeovi do ruky přes celou místnost, bylo pouzdro z jemné kůže srolované jako svitek. Snape kožený svitek položil před Harryho. „Otevřete to, pane Pottere."

Harry rozvázal koženou stužku, která držela svitek pohromadě, a rozvinul ho. V malých kapsičkách byly hezky naskládané různé nože, jehly a další ostré nástroje pro přípravu ingrediencí.

„Páni!" Harryho oči zářily stejně, jako se nástroje třpytily ve světle pochodní.

„Stříbrné, niklové, měděné, bronzové a ocelové. Jedna z nejlepších sad pro lektváristu. Záblesk úsměvu se objevil ve Snapeových očích. „Doufám, že oceníte dárek, pane Pottere."

Snape přemýšlel nad koupením sady pro Harryho. Nadržování jeho Zmijozelům byla jedna věc, ale ukazujíc oblíbenost jednoho studenta by mohlo znamenat potíže. Zatímco v lékárně vyřizoval své záležitosti s majitelem, pozoroval Harryho, jak si prohlíží obchod. Takový zájem už dlouho neviděl u žádného svého studenta. Pozoroval, jak si Harry četl štítky, přičuchával k sušeným bylinkám, a Snape sledoval, jak si chlapcovy zelené oči pečlivě zapamatovávají vše, co viděly.

Připomnělo mu to jeho první možnost nejenom se svobodně ve svém volném čase poohlédnout v lékárně, ale také možnost utratit docela slušné množství peněz.

_Oběma bylo třináct a Lily nedávno oslavila narozeniny. Bylo léto a Severus běžel tak rychle, jak jen ho jeho stále rostoucí nohy mohly nést, k parku, kde se pravidelně s Lily scházeli._

_Lily se houpala na té samé houpačce, na které ji Severus uviděl poprvé, a zahořklá protivka Petunie nebyla nikde k vidění. Od té doby, kdy nastoupila Lily do Bradavic, vyrůstaly obě sestry v oddělených světech. Lily, která bezpodmínečně milovala svou starší sestru, nesla jejich odloučení těžce a Severus často našel sám sebe, objímajíc svou kamarádku plačící nad zvětšující se ztrátou._

_Nicméně dnes si Lily libovala v chladném vánku a líně se houpala sem a tam._

„_Lily!" vykřikl. Usmál se a doběhl těch posledních pár kroků._

_Lily sklouzla z houpačky a zasmála se, když ji Severus zvedl v nadšeném objetí a točil se s ní dokola. Opětovala jeho objetí a pak ji váhavě nechal sklouznout na zem. _

„_Co se dneska stalo tak závratného, Seve?" zeptala se._

_Severus__vytáhl__malý__váček,__který__cinkal__v jeho__kapse,__a__s úsměvem__jí__ho__podal.__ „__U__Svatého__Munga__koupili__mou__bednu__vzorků__s dvaceti__čtyřmi__plechovkami_Vosího a včelího žihadlového vosku pro rychlou úlevu._Dneska__jsem__dostal__peníze__a__ …__a__Lily,__" __nadšeně__vydechl.__ „__chtějí__další!__"_

_Lily nadšeně vykřikla. „Severusi! To je úžasné!"_

„_Matka byla tak chytrá," řekl tiše, ale s láskou a obdivem. „Zástupce ze Svatého Munga chtěl přijít do Tkalcovské ulice, ale matka mu řekla, že bude snadnější sejít se v Prasinkách. Chtěla bys jít? Matka říkala, že by nás pak vzala do Příčné ulice, abych mohl utratit něco z tohohle."_

„_Ach, ale Severusi, teď už by sis vážně měl pořídit vlastní trezor," poukázala vždy praktická Lily._

„_Eh, dobře, ano," přikývl. „To taky udělám!"_

_Ne ještě Mistr lektvarů, ale pouhý chlapec s talentem, byl uznán díky jednoduchému žihadlovému uklidňujícímu vosku. Smlouva se Svatým Mungem byla vůbec prvním důkazem jeho talentu. Během školních let toho Snape příliš nevyrobil, protože neměl vlastní laboratoř kromě přístřešku, který jeho matka tak pečlivě skryla pomocí kouzel před svým manželem, Snapeovým otcem._

V lektvarech Snape našel cestu, jak se kreativně vyjádřit. Náročné, komplikované, ale krásné. Lektvary ovládal ještě dřív, než když v jednadvaceti letech dokončil studium. Vaření a tvoření lektvarů bylo jeho spásou poté, co se rozpadlo jeho přátelství s Lily. Lektvary ho uklidňovaly, když měl vztek nebo strach, a v tu noc, kdy byl zavolán svou kamarádkou z dětství a slíbil ochránit jejího syna, vrátil se domů do Tkalcovské ulice a vařil dlouho do noci, aby uklidnil své dlouho spící emoce.

Lily milovala kouzla. Nikdy jejich krása nezakalila její zrak, ať už se jednalo o předčasně vyspělou osmiletou holčičku na houpačce nebo o mladou ženu s dítětem. Byla to právě tahle radost, tenhle zájem, který u ní viděl v té zatuchlé lékárně, když jim bylo jedenáct, a právě to trhlo s jeho starým srdcem.

_Nadržování__ať__jde__k čertu_, pomyslel si tehdy, když uviděl tu sadu nožů na polici za panem Jiggersem, a přidal ho ke své osobní objednávce. Učitel takové dítě potká jen jednou za život a byla to jeho povinnost, ne-li jeho privilegium, podporovat a povzbuzovat jeho potřebu učit se.

„Dárek?" zeptal se Harry nervózně a jeho ruka zaváhala nad ostrými nástroji. Vzhlédl ke svému profesorovi a jeho úsměv odrážel naději, že se nepřeslechl. „Vy…vy mi dáváte…?"

Snapeův obličej se hrozil přeměnit v samolibý úsměv, pokud by ho okamžitě neskryl. Odkašlal si, popadl kožené pouzdro a chystal se ho schovat. „Pokud nemáte zájem, pane Potter," řekl nejsušším hlasem, kterým dokázal.

Každé jiné dítě by mu nabízený dárek vytrhlo z prstů. Harry ale nebyl jako každé jiné dítě. Harryho oči zesmutněly, když hodil po nožích lítostivým pohledem. Schoval ruce za zády a pevně je stiskl.

Snape téměř zadržel dech a doufal, že uvidí…uvidí co? Zrovna když se chytal přestat se škádlením, protože Harry to jako škádlení neviděl, chlapec od sady nožů odstoupil.

„Omlouvám se, pane," zamumlal. „Ačkoliv jsou úžasné."

Nejhlubší smutek, naděje, s kterou bezmyšlenkovitě uháněl po skalách, sevřela jeho vnitřnosti to těsného uzlu. Sám pro sebe si povzdechl a lítostivě se na chlapce pousmál. Chytil Harryho za ramena a přistrčil ho blíž ke stolu.

„_Je_ to dárek, Harry," řekl a omluva za jeho škádlení mu zněla v hlase. „Vím, že je nejenom oceníš, ale že s nimi budeš zacházet tak, aby ti dlouho vydržely."

Harryho úsměv byl opatrný. Zvedl ruku, aby se dotkl jemného koženého pouzdra, ale zarazil se. Pohlédl na svého profesora. Znovu byla v jeho pohledu radost, naděje, ale i tichá žádost o svolení.

Snape přikývl, a během toho, co si chlapec opatrně prohlížel každý nástroj, Snape si v duchu nadával za svoji chybu. Okolo tohohle dítěte si musí dávat větší pozor. Harry vypadal tak silně. Žádné modřiny a zdál se úplně normální. Ale v jeho fasádě byly trhliny. Mohl se snadno zlomit.

A Snape nechtěl, aby se Harry zlomil.

_**9. září 1991 – Pondělí**_

S hůlkou zastrčenou v hezkém koženém pouzdře na předloktí, které dal profesor Snape všem svým Zmijozelům, si Harry hodil tašku s novými učebnicemi přes rameno a následoval Draca z ložnice a přes společenskou místnost do Velké síně. Vlastně to bude poprvé, co bude Harry jíst u Zmijozelského stolu.

Když dorazila snídaně, Harry zjistil, že Zmijozelský stůl není přeplněný talíři s různými druhy jídla tak, jako u ostatních stolů. Měli tu navíc několik mís s ovocem, ale například velice sladký dýňový džus úplně chyběl. Místo něj tu byly džbány s ledovým mlékem, malinový nebo mangový džus nebo džus z granátových jablek nebo černého bezu. Pro starší studenty tu byl čaj v různých příchutích.

Prefektka Tara Anglaiseová zachytila Harryho zvědavý pohled a vysvětlila: „Profesor Snape opravdu lpí na zdravé výživě. Ostatní koleje smí jíst, co chtějí, a obvykle si vybírají tučná nebo přeslazená jídla. Ačkoliv, když už jsi v sedmém ročníku, tak smíš jíst, co chceš," usmála se a pak se rozesmála. „Samozřejmě, pak už jsi stejně zvyklý jíst tyhle zdravé věci, takže na tom stejně nezáleží."

Harrymu nevadilo, že jeho jídlo je výživné. Faktem bylo, že v Zobí ulici nikdy nemohl jíst nic takového, takže i když neměl na talíři palačinky s ořechy, s kopicí másla a sirupu, pořád to pro něj byla hostina.

On spolu s celým prvním ročníkem měl ovesnou kaši, která chutnala stejně skvěle, jako voněla. Mohli si k ní přidat špetku másla nebo lžičku javorového cukru, pokud chtěli, a pokud nechtěli cukr, mohli si vzít med nebo dokonce marmeládu.

Snídaně byla završena celozrnnými tousty, samozřejmě ovocem a vajíčky.

Harry, který měl opravdu rád k snídani mléko, se rozhodl vyzkoušet džus z granátových jablek hlavně proto, že se to tak divně jmenovalo. Hned po prvním doušku uznal, že je vůbec nejlepším. Kyselý, ale sladký.

Draco šťouchl do Harryho, který díky tomu vylil trochu svého džusu. Tara mávla hůlkou, zamumlala Scourgify a vylitý džus byl pryč.

„Co je?" zeptal se Harry.

„Podívej," zasyčel Draco a nenápadně ukázal k Nebelvírskému stolu.

Harrymu trvalo celou minutu, než pochopil, na co Draco ukazuje, a jeho pohled spočinul na dívce, Hermioně Grangerové. Byla malá, přibližně jako Harry. A hubená. Její vlasy byly jejím význačným rysem. Byly husté a vypadaly bohužel neučesaně. Harry si nemohl pomoct a pousmál se. Aspoň nebyl jediný s hroznými vlasy.

Hermiona seděla na nevzdálenějším konci nebelvírského stolu neblíže dveří do Velké síně. Nikdo s ní nemluvil. Nikdo si jí nevšímal během toho, co jedla svůj grapefruit. Ve skutečnosti to vypadalo, jako by se jí celá její kolej vyhýbala.

„Co se stalo Hermioně?" zeptal se Harry zaujatě.

„Snape jí vzal v pátek body za to, že se pořád snažila odpovědět na všechny otázky," vysvětlil Draco. „Dvacet bodů. Podle mě jsou na ní nebelvíři ještě pořád naštvaní."

„Na všechny otázky?" poznamenal Harry nevěřícně.

„Jo. Snape ji nazval šprtkou a hloupou holkou." Draco se pustil do svých vajíček, aby mu nevystydla.

„To nemá ve své koleji žádné přátele?" Harry nepřítomně kousl do svého toustu, který byl velmi suchý, protože na něm nic nebylo. Začal kašlat a dusit se, takže ho Draco musel praštit do zad.

Tara se otočila, aby zjistila, co Harryho tak zaujalo. „To je ta Grangerovic holka, že?"

„Jo," odpověděl Harry. „Na ošetřovně se mi zdála hrozně fajn."

„Je panovačná," poznamenal Draco.

„Jo, ale milá," zdůraznil Harry.

„Slyšela jsem dvojčata, jak se bavila o nějakém žertíku nebo o něčem takovém, který jí o víkendu provedli," řekla Tara. „Chudák holka."

Marcus Flint zaslechl jejich konverzaci. „Lituješ nějakou nebelvírskou šmejdku, Anglaiseová?" ušklíbl se.

Tara ho od sebe odstrčila. „Sklapni, Flinte. Každý ví, že nejsi o nic víc čistokrevný než Filch."

Flint se na ní nebezpečně podíval, ale pak pohlédl na špičku její hůlky, která jí čouhala z rukávu. Tara Angleisová byla Zmijozelskou soubojovou šampionkou a loni porazila Marcuse Flinta jednoduchým Expelliarmus. Nicméně byl chytřejší než Crabbe a Goyle, takže se stáhnul. Tara se vítězoslavně usmála.

„Taro? Mohla by se k nám Hermiona přidat?" zeptal se Harry.

Tara si poklepala na bradu. „Zeptám se profesora Snapea." Otočila se a elegantně sklouzla z lavičky. Harry a Draco sledovali, jak jde k učitelskému stolu.

NCNCNCNCNCNC

Snape viděl svou prefektku, jak se k němu blíží. Když došla k učitelskému stolu, otočil se k ní.

„Ano, prefektko?" oslovil Snape svou studentku.

„Pane, pan Potter a pan Malfoy by rádi věděli, jestli by mohli pozvat slečnu Grangerovou ke zmijozelskému stolu." Rychlý pohled směrem k nebelvírské kolejní ředitelce Taru upozornil, že starší čarodějka taktéž zaslechla její žádost.

Minerva teď už otevřeně poslouchala, protože se jednalo o studentku z její koleje.

„Je to velice neobvyklé," začal Snape a podíval se na své dva prváky.

„A nevhodné," dodala Minerva.

Snape hodil po starší ženě tvrdým pohledem. „A co je podle vás nevhodného na tom, že přátelé si přejí sedět pohromadě, profesorko?" zeptal se Snape posměšně.

„Dva chlapci a jedna dívka?" řekla Minerva, jako by to jejímu kolegovi mělo dojít.

Snape protočil oči. „Jsou to děti, Minervo!" zasyčel. „Kdyby byli všichni ve tvé koleji, pochybuji, že bys něco namítala."

Minerva pevně stiskla rty, jak byla nachytána kluzkým zmijozelem. „Ale jenom snídaně, slečno Anglaiseová," přikývla souhlasně.

„Děkuji vám, profesoři," řekla Tara vděčně a odešla od stolů profesorů.

Společně sledovali, jak Tara předala dobré zprávy Dracovi a Harrymu. Harry vstal ze svého místa a docela odvážně přistoupil k nebelvírskému stolu. Buď ignoroval nebo si nevšiml široké škály pohledů, které ho pronásledovali, zatímco se hladina hluku u nebelvírského stolu zvýšila. Některé pohledy byly zmatené, jiné zvědavé nebo otevřeně nepřátelské. Zvědavé od dvojčat Weasleyových, Freda a George, nepřátelský, nebo spíš nenávistný, od nejmladšího Weasleyho. Snape si všiml výrazu nejmladšího zrzka. Toho by měl sledovat.

Snapeova pozornost se pak přesunula k té nemožné, hubené Grangerovic holce. Tu neměl zrovna dvakrát v lásce. Ukázala, že je inteligentní a ráda se učí, ale nedokázala přestat před ostatními studenty předvádět, jak je chytrá. Slyšel ostatní učitele žasnout nad tím, jak bystrá byla, on ale rozhodně neplánoval skákat do rozjetého vlaku.

Pro šprty a přehnané mávání rukou měl jen malou trpělivost. Prozatím tuto dívku v hodinách ignoroval, alespoň pokud nikdo jiný nepromluvil.

„Je to úžasné dítě." Minerviny oči láskyplně zářily.

„Je to vejtaha," ušklíbl se.

„Slečna Grangerová je dívka z mudlovské rodiny, která se pouze snaží sama sobě něco dokázat, Severusi. Měl bys ji podporovat. Ubírání bodů, když zná odpověď, je…malicherné," odfrkla si Minerva.

„Být z mudlovské rodiny není omluvou. Její neustálá potřeba něco si dokázat ohrožuje mé ostatní studenty, Minervo. Ještě jedna hodina a budu připraven ji vyloučit." Snape usrkl své kávy.

Minerva se na něj zamračila. On se jen drze ušklíbl, což ji ještě víc rozzuřilo. Tuhle výměnu názorů nemohla vyhrát. Snape znovu pohlédl k nebelvírskému stolu. Cítil ve vzduchu napětí. Ačkoliv to vypadalo, že jen pozoruje, Snapeovi svaly byly napjaté a připravené zasáhnout, pokud by toho bylo potřeba.

NCNCNCNCNCNC

„Vrať se do své jámy, hade!" vyprskl ten zrzavý prvák, kterého si Snape všiml, na Harryho.

Harry, kterému se až do teď dařilo ostatní nebelvíry ignorovat, ustoupil. Ta absolutní nenávist, která zněla v chlapcově hlase, mu připomněla strýce, tetu nebo dokonce jeho bratrance, když na něj volali. Zastavil se a úsměv, kterým se usmíval na Hermionu, mu pomalu mizel ze rtů.

„Sklapni, Rone!" vyštěkla Hermiona, popadla svou tašku a upalovala od nebelvírského stolu.

To ostré napomenutí od Hermiony směrem k zrzkovi Harryho probralo. Popadla ho za ruku a společně vítězoslavně kráčeli zpátky ke zmijozelskému stolu.

Snape byl rád, že jeho dva prefekti dávali pozor na zmijozely, kterým by se přítomnost nebelvíra nebo mudlorozené dívky u jejich stolu nemusela líbit. Co se týče Harryho a Draca, nechali Hermionu sedět mezi nimi, aby se cítila vítaná a zároveň chráněná. Teddy Nott ji pozdravil a stejně tak Blaise Zabini. Nicméně Pansy Parkinsonová měla na své mopsí tváři výraz silně připomínající Rona Weasleyho.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Snídaně byla téměř u konce, když si Snape všiml Minervy, která nenápadně zírala na Harryho.

Starší žena si povzdechla. „James by nebyl zrovna dvakrát nadšený."

Snape se naježil jak při upomínce na jeho dlouholetého mrtvého nepřítele, tak i nad naznačenou urážkou. „Protože je _mrtvý_, tak do toho nemá co mluvit, že?"

Minerva se na něj otočila, jak nejlépe to v její židli u učitelského stolu šlo. „Severusi Snape!" napomenula ho sykavým šepotem. „Nenaznačovala jsem, že by James nebyl nadšený, protože je Harry ve tvé koleji! Snažila jsem se říct, že by nebyl nadšený, kdyby věděl, jaké okolnosti ho do Zmijozelu přivedly."

Snape se nepřestal mračit. Byl si jistý, že v tom všem se skrývá nějaká urážka. „Co ty víš o těch okolnostech?" zeptal se chytře.

Teď to byla Minerva, kdo protočil oči. „Jsem zástupkyně ředitele, Severusi. Mám právo to vědět. Upřímně, Albus nebyl rád, že mi Poppy ukázala lékařskou zprávu pana Pottera, ale znepokojilo ji, že s tím nikdo patrně nic neudělal."

„Něco ano," řekl Snape tiše. Nevěděl, že Poppy bude chtít mluvit s Minervou. Vzpomínal si, jak Minerva o Dursleyových mluvila jako o „mudlech toho nejhoršího druhu", ale pak do Harryho docela nešetrně strčila při jeho zařazování.

Snape si rychle prohlédl sedící u stolu. „Profesorko, oba máme přibližně čtyřicet pět minut, než začne vyučování. Mohl bych vás doprovodit do vaší třídy?"

Minerva se zvedla na znamení toho, že s ní chce Snape mluvit v soukromí. Otřela si rty ubrouskem a vydala se směrem k úzkým dveřím za učitelským stolem. O chvíli později ji Snape následoval.

Albus zvedl hlavu od svého ranního čaje, aby sledoval své dva profesory, jak společně odcházejí. Jemně se zamračil, než Filius Kratiknot upoutal jeho pozornost.

Když byli profesoři v chodbě sami, Snape otevřeně poukázal: „Měl jsem dojem, že ty, stejně jako Albus, jsi nebyla nadšená zařazováním pana Pottera."

„Připouštím, že mě to šokovalo, Severusi, ale nikdy bych to proti tomu chlapci nepoužila. Konec konců, Lily s tebou udržela skvělý vztah i po tvých problémech v pátém ročníku," upozornila zástupkyně ředitele.

Snape se zarazil v půlce kroku. Tohle pro něj byla novinka. Lily s ním přerušila téměř veškerý kontakt po tom incidentu u jezera. Takže když ho pozvala do domů svých rodičů rok před svou smrtí, byl naštvaný, ale přesto zvědavý.

„Lily mnou opovrhovala, Minervo. A mně se to hodilo…"

Minerva zvedla ruku a zabodla svůj pevný pohled do jeho černých očí. „Víš stejně tak dobře jako já, že Lily nebyla z těch, co vůči někomu nosili zášť, Severusi. Samozřejmě, během zbytku vašeho pátého ročníku to mohlo být snadné, uvážíme-li, že jste stále byly děti. Ale pak už šlo o pud sebezáchovy. Začalo se víc zaměřovat na mudlorozené, a to ty víš. Pokud byste svůj vztah obnovili ve svém šestém ročníku, způsobili byste si oba hodně problémů. Od Lily to bylo moudré rozhodnutí držet se Jamese a jeho přátel. Udrželi ji v bezpečí a tím i tebe."

„Jak…jak to víš?" zeptal se Snape tiše.

„Milovala jsem Lily, jako by byla moje vlastní dcera, Severusi. Tolikrát se stalo, že si nemohla se svými rodiči promluvit, protože byli mudlové a spoustě věcem by nerozuměli. A tak šla za mnou. Lily se mnou mluvila." Minerva se váhavě dotkla jeho předloktí, kde měl Znamení zla. „Bolela ji ztráta svého nejlepšího přítele, ale věděla stejně jako já, že kdyby ti otevřeně odpustila, mohlo by to znamenat tvou smrt."

Snape škubnul rukou, zatímco uvnitř něj se probudila bolest, hluboká bolest z minulosti. Rychle se odvrátil a snažil se zklidnit svůj dech.

„Mohlas mi to říct!" vyštěkl z bolestí sevřeného hrdla.

Minerva sklonila hlavu. „Ano, měla jsem ti to říct, Severusi, ale opravdu jsem si myslela, že bys to nechtěl slyšet."

„Já ji…_našel_," řekl skrz zaťaté zuby a otočil se tváří v tvář ke starší čarodějce. „Celou dobu jsem si myslel, že mě nenáviděla až do své smrti." Chystal se odejít, když ho Minerva popadla za ruku silou, kterou by od ní nečekal.

„Severusi…Seve…" Stále ho držíc za ruku pohladila ho Minerva jemně po tváři. „Dítě, poslouchej mě. Já to nevěděla. Nevěděla jsem, že k Lily stále ještě chováš city. Jak bych mohla? Nebyla jsem ředitelkou tvé koleje ani důvěrnou přítelkyní. Na schůzích řádu jsem věděla, že jsi náš špeh, ale i tak jsem si nebyla jistá tvou loajalitou. Až po té, co pro tebe Albus svědčil před tribunálem, jsem si uvědomila, jak moc ti věřil."

„Mohla jsi říct…po řízeních…celou dobu…" Ta bolest v jeho chladném hlase, kterým se zoufale snažil skrýt své emoce, rvala Minervě srdce.

„Je pravda, že mě to tížilo a chystala jsem se ti to říct, ale mluvila jsem nejprve s Albusem, podle kterého by pro tebe bylo příliš bolestné dozvědět se něco, co se stalo tak dávno," řekla tiše, její lítost zvýrazňujíc její skotský přízvuk.

„Proč?" zeptal se Snape a snažil se uzavřít svou mysl před bolestí. „Nedává žádný smysl, aby ti ředitel tohle řekl. On ví…on…"

Zvuk hovoru a smíchu v dálce je upozornil, že studenti se chystali do tříd. Snape rychle zašeptal: „Přijdeš na čaj? Dnes po večeři?"

Přikývla a oba se rozešli do svých tříd.

NCNCNCNCNCNC

Až na hodině Přeměňování Harry konečně zjistil, proč jsou nebelvírští k Hermioně tak nepřátelští. Na každou otázku zvedla svou ruku do vzduchu dřív než všichni ostatní. Hermiona si patrně nevšímala temných pohledů, které mířily jejím směrem.

Minerva se snažila ne vždy hned vyvolat Hermionu, ale v půlce hodiny se už nikdo ani nenamáhal zvedat ruku. Hermiona byla prostě moc rychlá. Jednou, když ji Minerva dost rychle nevyvolala, dívka hned vychrlila odpověď. Profesorka si povzdechla, když odebírala své koleji pět bodů.

„Ta je hrozná," zašeptal Draco směrem k Harrymu, když se hodina blížila ke konci.

„Jo," souhlasil. „Měli bychom s ní promluvit dřív, než dostane školní trest nebo přijde k úrazu." Jeho pohled zamířil k zrzkovi, který se na ni tak mračil, až se Harry obával, jestli se fráze „kdyby pohledy mohly zabíjet" nezakládá na nějaké skutečnosti z kouzelnického světa.

_**9. září 1991 – pondělí večer**_

Pro Snapea to byl špatný den. Proč, když mu někdo chtěl sdělit špatnou zprávu, musel to udělat během snídaně?

_Lily mu odpustila? Vyhýbala se mu, aby byl v bezpečí?_

Hodil polštář do rohu své staré oblíbené pohovky příliš silně, až se odrazil a spadl na podlahu. Vytáhnul hůlku a polštář vybuchl zanechávajíc po sobě peří na podlaze i pohovce. Snape si nad nepořádkem frustrovaně povzdechl. Dalším pohybem hůlky všechno uklidil, když v tu chvíli někdo zaklepal na dveře.

Jak předpokládal, za dveřmi stála Minerva a vypadala stejně strhaně, jak unaveně se on cítil. Pozval ji do svého bytu a zavedl ji k pohovce. Minerva se vděčně posadila a rozhlédla se po kolegově bytě.

Copak ho nikdy nenavštívila? Takový byt, který se skládal z malé pracovny, ložnice schované za zavřenými dveřmi, ze skromného útulného obýváku a kuchyňského koutu, hlava nebelvírské koleje nečekala. Minerva nevěděla, co očekávat od tohoto vážného a často sarkastického mladého čaroděje, ale určitě ne takový příjemný byt.

Obývací pokoj byl jen nepatrně vyzdobený, což dávalo prostor knihovnám lemujícím téměř celé zdi. Lustr s nikdy neukapávajícími voskovými svíčkami vrhal na místnost příjemnou záři. Plameny v širokém krbu přidávaly místnosti více světla, když hladově olizovaly cedrová polena a dodávaly tak místnosti příjemnou vůni. Stěny tvořil šedý kámen sklepení, ale na podlaze ležel silný zelený koberec.

Na kratičký okamžik pohlédla Minerva na Snapea překvapeně, když šel do kuchyňky připravit čaj. Zvedla se, aby mu šla pomoct, a brzy dva kolegové v tichosti připravovali čaj. Minerva sledovala, jak Snape nalil horkou vodu do světle modré čínské konvice, jejíž poklička byla popraskaná.

„Moje matka mě naučila dělat dobrý anglický čaj," nabídl mistr lektvarů zlehka. „Dělala ho každý večer, než jsem šel do postele. Pomáhal jsem jí." Prstem přejel po prasklině na pokličce. „Jednou…jsem se na matku naštval." Jemně položil pokličku na konvici a odnesl ji na podnos. Nikdy neřekl, proč se na matku rozzlobil.

Když Minerva následovala Snapea zpátky do obýváku, cítila se nějak ošizená o rituál vaření čaje. Pustila to z hlavy, usadila se znovu na sedačku a přijala šálek čaje.

Po několika minutách, když to vypadalo, že ani jeden nehodlá promluvit, přerušila ticho Minerva. „Velice mě to mrzí, Severusi. Nikdy mě nenapadlo, zeptat se Albuse na to, co mi řekl."

„Zdá se, že je tu spousta lidí, kteří se nenamáhají zeptat," odpověděl Snape, v hlase ani stopa po dřívějším vzteku.

Minerva se lehce zamračila. „Na něco narážíš, Severusi. Na co?"

Snape se na ni tvrdě podíval. „Ředitel pošle v létě Harryho zpět k Dursleyovým."

Minerva zalapala po dechu. „To by neudělal! Ne po tom, co viděl Poppyinu zprávu."

„Pokrevní ochrany. Řekl mi, že by poslal Harryho zpět s ochrannými kouzly a na moje námitky odpověděl tak, že mohu jít s ním, pokud musím, ale že se Harry vrátí."

„To je…to je příšerné! Severusi? Co se děje? Proč by dovolil, aby se tomu dítěti mohlo znovu ubližovat?" zeptala se, absolutně zmatená a zoufalá.

„Ředitel věří, že Lilyina mateřská kouzla, její láska, zachránila Harryho před smrtící kletbou. Tato kouzla, i když je mudla, se přenesla na její sestru a jejího syna, a tak udržují Harryho v bezpečí před těmi, kdo by mu měli chtít ublížit."

Minerva se na něj zamračila přes svůj šálek. „U krevních ochran jde o víc než jen o krev, Severusi. Mezi těmi, co krev sdílí, musí být záměr stejně tak jako i ten nejzákladnější citový vztah!" vykřikla.

Snape vzhlédl. „Nic jsem si o krevních ochranách nezjišťoval, takže to nevím. Ale mezi nimi rozhodně žádná láska není. Ani nemůže být, vzhledem k tomu, že mu Harryho rodina zjevně ubližuje."

„Považuje vůbec Harry to místo jako za svůj domov?" zeptala se Snapea.

Potřásl hlavou. „To nevím. Nenapadlo mě se ho na to zeptat."

„Mluvil jsi už s Harrym o týrání, Severusi?"

Znovu zakroutil hlavou. „Od zařazovací hostiny jsem byl příliš zaměstnaný než abych na to myslel. Nicméně," chystal se dodat, „mám v úmyslu si s ním promluvit."

„Čím dřív, tím líp, Severusi." Jednoduše přikývl. Oba se vrátili ke svým čajům a na okamžik se oba ponořili do ticha. Plameny praskaly v krbu, ale teplo, které jednou nabízelo, se zdálo unikat pryč. Minerva se otřásla.

Snape prolomil ticho. „Minervo, Albus ti neřekl o svých plánech?"

Starší žena si jemně odfrkla. „Albus mi důvěřuje, Severusi, ale ne se svými tajemstvími. Dokonce jsem ani nevěděla, jak moc ti věří, dokud…"

Snape krátce přikývl. „Dokud pro mě nesvědil před Starostolcem. „

Minerva odložila svůj téměř prázdný šálek. „Vím, že Albus věří, že se Ten-kdo-nesmí-být-jmenován vrátí, ale nevím, proč si toto myslí, tedy až na fakt, že kromě trochy popela se nikdy nenašlo jeho tělo. Ty o tom nic nevíš?"

„Byla tu…věštba," řekl čaroděj pomalu. Zavřel oči, když se mu v mysli vybavila stará vzpomínka, jeho největší hanba. Pootevřel oči a spatřil, že Minervina pozornost se plně upíná na něj. „Nech mě jít trochu dál," povzdechl si tiše, když se rozhodl jí povědět celý svůj příběh.

„Ještě mi nebylo ani osmnáct, Minervo, a nevěděl jsem o matčině dědictví. Abych mohl jít do učení, jak jsem toužil, potřeboval jsem peníze. Neměl jsem jinou možnost, než požádat o pomoc Abraxase Malfoye. Očekával jsem, že za půjčku budu například nějak pracovat pro jeho rodinu. Ale nevěděl jsem, že mu tím prodám svou duši." Pohlédl na svou kolegyni a očima ji prosil o pochopení. „Neměl jsem na výběr, Minervo. Bez titulu Mistra bych si nenašel práci. Nikdo by mě nebral vážně. Můj malý obchod se soukromými lektvary skončil, když má matka zemřela a její kouzla ukrývající mou laboratoř zmizela. Otec ji zničil."

Snape odložil šálek a přivolal si brandy. Když nalil sobě, nabídl i Minerva, která zakroutila hlavou. Odložil sklenici s brandy a usrkl tmavé jantarové kapaliny, která spalovala jeho staré vzpomínky a dodávala mu odvahu pokračovat.

„Tu noc, kdy jsem přijal Znamení zla, jsem si uvědomil svou tehdy nejhorší chybu, jakou jsem kdy udělal. Byl jsem vyděšený a udělal jsem tu jedinou věc, která mě napadla: šel jsem za Brumbálem." Snape sklonil hlavu a vlasy mu zakryly tvář.

_Snape si to zprvu neuvědomil, ale ve svém rozrušeném stavu se přemístil do Bradavic. Na okamžik jen stál pod chladným měsícem a nebyl si jistý, co dělat. Najednou se rozběhl k hradu a nezastavil se, dokud nestál před kamenným chrličem._

„_Máslový ležák! Šumivé bzučivky! Lékořicové hůlky!" Snape zkusil dalších tucet možností, než zoufale vykřikl: „Citronové bonbony!" Ale chrlič se ani nehnul. „Řediteli! Řediteli!" Snape křičel. Klesl na kolena s pocitem, že jeho křik nikdo neslyšel. Pak ucítil něčí ruce, jak ho zvedají. Hned poté ucítil hrubou látku svého rukávu, jak mu padá k loktu a odhaluje tak zranění na jeho levém předloktí._

„_Severusi! Co jsi to udělal?"_

_Snape zvedl hlavu a zíral do tváře Albuse Brumbála. Starý kouzelník ho držel za zápěstí v překvapivě silném stisku, který zraňoval křehké kůstky pod jeho kůží. Nicméně si bolesti nevšímal, neboť celá jeho duše trpěla bolestí._

„_Řediteli, prosím…!" prosil Snape. Přikrčil se a vytrhl své zápěstí ze sevření starého kouzelníka, když jeho modré očí ztvrdly jako led a zračilo se v nich zklamání a…znechucení?_

_Brumbál smutně potřásl hlavou. „Vidím tvůj strach, Severusi, ale to k tvému rozhřešení nestačí. A nestačí to ani mně, abych uvěřil, že doopravdy rozumíš tomu, co jsi dnes večer udělal."_

_Když se od něj ředitel začal odvracet, vybuchl zlostí. „Už zase mě ignorujete? Znechucen Srabusem ze Zmijozelu, řediteli?" Snape sebral zbytek své důstojnosti a zvedl se na nohy. „Vy ničemný, povýšený dědku! Byl jsem blázen, když jsem si myslel, že byste vy ke mně někdy mohl mít slitování." Otočil se na podpatku a s vzdorovitě vlajícím pláštěm odkráčel pryč._

_Co se týče ředitele, otočil se k odchodu dřív, než mohl spatřit odchod mladého čaroděje._

Snape si nemohl znovu sednout. Minerva zděšeně zalapala po dechu. „On se k tobě obrátil zády? Ty jsi k němu přišel pro pomoc a on se k tobě obrátil zády? Ach Severusi. Kdybych to jen věděla…"

Mladý čaroděj naštvaně přecházel sem a tam. „Nenáviděl jsem ho, Minervo. Kolikrát jsem seděl v jeho kanceláři, když chválil mou mysl, inteligenci a nabízel mi ty zatracené citronové bonbony, jen aby ti, co mi ubližovali, mohli být propuštěni a udělat to znovu. Ten večer jsem odešel s tím, že mu ublížím. Jen jsem selhal."

Na okamžik se odmlčel, i když nepřestával pochodovat sem a tam, i když teď už pomaleji. „Nebyl jsem součástí vnitřního kruhu Pána zla. Těm, co zrovna opustili Bradavice, to nebylo dovoleno. My jsme viděli jen záhadného muže, jehož řeči o nebezpečí mudlů a jejich zásahu do kouzelnického světa nám dávali smysl. Přiznávám, že to bylo něco, čeho jsem se obával. Vědomí toho, jak můj otec mou matku zničil, mě štval a já neměl na mudly zrovna pozitivní názor. Chtěl jsem být součástí té elity; těch mužů, převážně, kteří, jak se zdálo, měli přízeň Pána zla. Tvrdě jsem pracoval na svém učení a má píle se vyplatila, když si Pán zla všiml mého talentu. Dal mi laboratoř vybavenou vším, po čem jsem kdy toužil. Ačkoliv to mi nestačilo. Měl jsem pocit, že kdybych se stal součástí vnitřního kruhu, získal bych moc ke zničení Brumbála."

Snape se odmlčel a zastavil v přecházení. „A potom mi do klína spadl poklad."

Potom vyprávěl o svém pobytu v Děravém kotli, a jak vyslechl ředitelův pohovor s uchazečkou o pozici Jasnovidectví. Zrovna když se Brumbál chystal k odchodu a Snape byl připraven se vypařit dřív, než by byl objeven…

_Závan středověké magie se prohnal kolem mladého čaroděje, který se krčil za dveřmi jedné z malých místností Děravého kotle. Strach sevřel Snapeovo srdce, a stejně tak, jako toužil utéct a schovat se jako malé dítě, tak cítil nutkání zůstat tam, kde je. A pak skrz dveře uslyšel roztřesený, tenký hlas:_

„_Příchod toho, v jehož moci je porazit Pána zla se blíží… narodí se těm, kteří se mu již třikrát postavili na sklonku sedmého měsíce roku…"_

„_Hej, ty! Malej, špinavej slídile!"_

_Snape vykřikl, když ho Tom, majitel, hrubě popadl za límec jeho hábitu, bez okolků ho odtáhl do jídelny a vyhodil dveřmi ven. Snape a Tom si vyměnili prázdné hrozby, než se mladý čaroděj zvedl a utekl._

Minerva svého kolegu přerušila: „Ty jsi šel za NÍM?"

Snape zkroušeně přikývl. „Pán zla byl…toužil nahlédnout do budoucnosti. Bellatrix Lestrangeová se k němu dostala přes ty své hloupé tarotové karty. I přes to, jak je šílená, tak ví, jak číst v lidech, včetně Pána zla. Byly časy, kdy mě děsila víc než on," ušklíbl se s nechutí. „Kdybych sám mohl nahlédnout do budoucnosti, věděl bych, že vyslechnutí té zatracené věštby bude stát nevyčíslitelnou cenu."

„Lily a Jamese?" zalapala Minerva zděšeně po dechu.

Když pomalu přikývl, očekával Snape, že na něj starší čarodějka začne křičet. Že ho odsoudí za to, že poslal smrt k Lilyiným dveřím a málem zabil Harryho. Nebo by ho mohla proklít.

Když se Minerva zvedla a přešla k němu, Snape ucuknul rameny, když zvedla ruce. Nicméně by necouvnul před trestem, který by si na něj připravila, ať by to bylo cokoliv.

Snape neočekával, že ho obejme.

Na okamžik ztuhl, malý chlapec uvnitř něj se stále obával, že by mohl být uhozen. Minerva ho nenechala odejít.

„Ach, Severusi. Ty můj chlapče," zašeptala tiše. Z jejích hnědých očí se vyvalily slzy, když si vzpomněla, jak jí ráno říkal, že to byl on, kdo jako první spatřil Lilyino tělo. Tak ho jen pevně držela, dokud se s roztřeseným povzdechem neuvolnil a neobtočil kolem ní své ruce.

Čas se zastavil ve svém neúprosném běhu, když se dva dospělí navzájem uklidňovali. Učitel, žák. Kolegové. Přátelé. Spojenci Harryho Pottera a dalších dětí, které by je potřebovaly.

Když je čas znovu dohonil, oba od sebe odstoupili. Minerva, zamyšlená, s obočím starostmi nakrčené. Snape, zahanbený svými city a trpící začátkem něčeho, co se zdálo být jako migréna. Oba se usadili. Minerva použila zahřívací kouzlo, aby ohřála čaje, a oběma je podala. Snape se natahoval pro svou brandy, ale Minerva ji poslala pryč a vyzvala ho, aby si vzal šálek, který mu nabízela.

Minerva usrkla čaje, než promluvila: „Takže Albus věří, že Harry je…je co?"

„Náš zachránce," odpověděl Snape ploše.

Minerva by se na mistra lektvarů podívala dalším zhrozeným pohledem, ale psychicky už byla příliš vyčerpaná. Místo toho si těžce povzdechla. „Je to jenom malý chlapec." Pevně stiskla rty. „A on ho chce poslat zpátky k těm ohavným mudlům? To nedává smysl. Albus musí vědět, že krevní ochrany jsou k ničemu, zvlášť pokud je to dítě takto zneužíváno."

Snape stočil konverzaci k jinému tématu. „Minervo, pamatuješ si toho motáka, Arabellu Figgovou?"

Minerva si napůl pobaveně odfrkla. „Tu sladkou ženušku, která nikdy nedokázala přestat mluvit o svých kočkách?"

Snape zvedl obočí. Mohl by si myslet, že jako kočičí zvěromág bude Minerva mít k té ženě určitou náklonnost. Ačkoli nemyslel si to. „Ano, ta. Věděla jsi, že celou tu dobu, co žil Harry u Dursleyů, bydlela v Zobí ulici? Harry mi řekl, že byla jeho chůvou."

„Jeho chůvou? Ne. Albus říkal, že měl několik členů Řádu, kteří na něj dohlíželi…" Naštvaně potřásla hlavou. „Další lež, které jsem byla ochotná věřit." Odložila zbytek čaje neschopná ho dopít. „Alespoň už chápu, proč byla na schůzích. Ale Severusi, neměla si něčeho všimnout? Dursleyovi nebyli opatrní v tom, kam ho…kam toho chlapce bili. Přeci si musela všimnout modřin?" Tentokrát to byla Minerva, kdo se zvedl ze sedačky a začal pomalu pochodovat sem a tam s rukama sepjatýma před sebou. „Je toho tolik, co musím vstřebat, Severusi. Vyrostla jsem zvyklá poslouchat Albuse bez ptaní, takže mám pocit, jako by se jedna má část rozbila na kusy."

Snape provinile sklonil hlavu. Nechtěl tu ženu stresovat, ale během té hodiny, co spolu strávili nad čajem, jeho důvěra k ní natolik vzrostla, že se s ní rozhodl mluvit otevřeně o věcech, o kterých si myslel, že už jsou dávno pohřbené hluboko v něm.

Harry Potter. Chlapec, který přežil. Brumbálův vyvolený zachránce kouzelnického světa. Malý chlapec týraný svými příbuznými a ponechán osudu jen se svými schopnostmi, zatímco dospělí, kteří mu měli pomoct, pobíhali kolem s palci nahoru…

_Černý__pán_*).

Ano. Složil Lily slib, ale ten složil i Harrymu tu noc, kdy to slabé dítě odnášel od těch příšerných mudlů. Měl přijít dřív, ale člověk může činů v minulosti jen litovat a cítit vinu. Ale teď byl tady a neposlal by nevinné dítě zpět do rukou nemilující rodiny.

Ale nemohl to udělat sám.

Snape chvíli přemýšlel o své pochodující kolegyni (_o__své__přítelkyni_) a pak promluvil tiše, jako by i zdi měly uši (což bylo vždy možné). „Možná je tu někdo, kdo by mi mohl asistovat při záchraně Harryho, Minervo. Podpoříš mě? Proti Albusovi?"

Minerva se zarazila. _Nechtěla_ jít proti Albusovi, ale viděla zprávu o týrání Harryho Pottera jeho příbuznými. Také věděla o Krevních ochranách víc než ředitel, ale to byla jen slabá omluva. A Albus jí lhal. Mohla mu odpustit jeho tajnůstkářství, zadržování informací, ale lhaní bylo něco, co nemohla nechat být. Celou tu dobu Severus trpěl s vědomým, že Lily jím až do své smrti nepřestala pohrdat. Celu tu dobu Minerva věděla, že to nebyla pravda a mohla mu to říct.

Ale mazaná stará čarodějka měla ještě jednu poslední otázku, než odpověděla na tu Snapeovu. „Kdo je tou osobou, kterou požádáš o pomoc, Severusi?"

Chvíli se Snape neměl k odpovědi. Věděl, že to Minerva nevezme dobře, a i přes důvěru, kterou v něj měla, by jí mohla stáhnout poté, co uslyší, koho hodlá oslovit.

Zhluboka se nadechl a prohlásil opatrně: „Lucius Malfoy."

Minerva neprojevila žádné známky překvapení, což dělalo Snapeovi starosti. Namísto toho v klidu dopila čaj, který už musel být studený, a přísně se na Snape podívala; takto se na něj často dívala, když byl ještě kluk a jen pomýšlel oplatit Jamesovi Potterovi jeho žertíky na svůj účet.

„Věříš Luciovi?" zeptala se napjatě.

„Věřím mu v touze navrátit čest jménu Malfoy," odpověděl lehce. „Věřím mu jeho lásku k synovi a manželce."

„Co bys dělal, kdyby se pokusil Harrymu ublížit?"

Snapeův pohled ztvrdl a jeho hlas změkl naplněn mocí, které se spousta dospělých čarodějů bála. „Lucius ví, že bych ho zabil."

Minerva souhlasně přikývla a se zdvořilým úsměvem požádala o další šálek čaje.

_**12. září 1991 – Čtvrtek**_

Hermiona pokračovala v sezení s Dracem a Harrym u snídaní a bylo to pro ni něco, na co se mohla ráno těšit. Nicméně tohle ráno se ještě neukázala a chlapci na ni netrpělivě čekali u vchodu do Velké síně.

Ron Weasley na Zmijozely zamračeně pohlédl, kdy je míjel, ale nic neřekl. Když Harry zachytil pohled Nevilla Longbottoma, zastavil ho.

Neville, růžolící chlapec se známkami dětské baculatosti, se zdál být ze všech Nebelvírů kromě Hermiony nejsrdečnější. Byl s ním ve dvojici na hodině Kouzelných formulích, a i když byl Neville na hodině neobvykle nervózní, byl milý a brzy spolu oba chlapci dobře vycházeli.

„Ahoj, Neville," pozdravil Harry chlapce. Neville se opatrně usmál, když je míjeli dva starší Nebelvíři, kteří sledovali Nevilla bavícího se se Zmijozely. „Neviděl jsi Hermionu?"

„Je na ošetřovně," vyhrkl Neville a pak ztišil hlas „Jedna z jejích spolubydlících jí nasypala do postele Extra silný svědivý prášek a ona se hrozně poškrábala."

Harry se zamračil a Draco vypadal trochu zeleně. „To je hnusný," řekl Draco. „Kdo jí to udělal?" zeptal se.

Neville pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, ale McGonagallová byla hrozně naštvaná a vzala body všem čtyřem holkám z její ložnice, protože se žádná nepřiznala."

„Díky, Neville," řekl Harry zdvořile. Neville přikývl a spěchal do Velké síně. „Můžeme navštívit Hermionu, než začne hodina létání," navrhl Harry.

„Dobře." Vešli do Velké síně a najednou se Draco usmál. „Připraven na létání?"

Posledních několik nocí Draco Harryho poučoval o létání na koštěti a popisoval mu nejlepší kouzelnický sport – famfrpál!

NCNCNCNC

Harry s Dracem měli před hodinou létání ještě dvacet minut času, takže běželi na ošetřovnu navštívit Hermionu. Našli ji, jak sedí na posteli a vypadá mnohem líp, než čekali.

„Ahoj, Hermiono!" pozdravil ji Harry. „Už je ti líp?"

Přikývla. Harry si všiml, že i když se usmívala, stále vypadala smutně.

„Je mi fajn," odpověděla tiše. „Jak jste to zjistili?"

„To Neville," prozradil Draco. „Extra silný svědivý prášek je hnus, Hermiono. Víš, kdo to udělal?" Nasadil výraz, který sliboval zaslouženou odplatu jejím jménem.

Hermiona potřásla hlavou a chystala se vzít si svou tašku, když ji popadl Harry. „Nikdo mě nemá rád, takže na tom stejně nezáleží."

„Ještě chvíli, slečno Grangerová!" Léčitelka vyběhla ze své kanceláře a podala jí malou plechovku. „V následujících třech dnech by se u vás ještě mohly vyskytnout záchvaty svědění, takže Pleťový uklidňující krém by měl pomoct. Teď už můžete jít."

Hermiona sklouzla z postele a zamířila k chlapcům. Draco se sklonil k Harrymu. „Musíme něco udělat, Harry."

Harry v odpověď přikývl a napadlo ho, jestli by Černý pán…ehm…profesor Snape nemohl Hermioně pomoct.

NCNCNCNCNCNC

Madame Hoochová pochodovala před svými prváky, kteří stáli na trávníku se školními košťaty vedle sebe, jako voják a přitom vykřikovala pokyny.

„Dejte ruku nad koště a pevně vykřikněte Hop**)!" Zapískala na píšťalku, až se Harry lekl, ale jen sebou trochu cuknul.

Zazněl chaotický sbor výkřiků ‚Hop!", jak děti poroučeli, přemlouvali nebo prosili svá košťata, aby jim skočila do ruky.

„Tak Hop!" dožadoval se Ron Weasley a hned na to ho násada koštěte praštila do obličeje. Draco a několik dalších zmijozelských se nahlas rozesmálo. Harry se ušklíbl. Ron se na všechny zamračil ale nejvíc na Harryho.

„Hop. Hop? Hop!" volala Hermiona znovu a znovu na své koště, ale to se ani nehnulo. Hermionu to štvalo.

„Skryjte svůj strach, slečno Grangerová. To vy tu velíte, ne vaše koště," povzbuzovala madame Hoochová. „Zkuste to znovu."

Zatímco před ní profesorka stála, Hermiona pevně stiskla rty, zírala na koště a potom rozhodně vykřikla: „Hop!" Koště vyskočilo a prudce jí vletělo do rozevřené dlaně.

„Šikovná holka," pochválila ji madame Hoochová.

Potom se madame Hoochová přesunula k dalšímu studentovi, ze Zmijozelu, který měl také potíže. Zatímco se jím zabývala, Neville nervózně nasedl na své koště, a než ho mohl někdo zastavit, byl ve vzduchu, kymácel se jako opilý a ječel z plných plic.

Madame Hoochová křičela na Nevilla, ať letí okamžitě dolů, ale koště ho neposlouchalo a točilo se sem a tam. Pod ním se ho studenti snažili následovat pobíháním jako lumíci***). Hermiona zaječela, když se Nevillovo koště převrátilo vzhůru nohama a on začal padat. V momentě měla madame Hoochová hůlku v ruce a kouzlem zpomalila jeho pád. Ale i tak když dopadl, bolestivě vyjekl, když se jeho zápěstí nešikovně ohnulo. Madame Hoochová k němu doběhla a sklonila se k němu.

„Ach, drahoušku. To vypadá jako zlomené." Pomohla mu na nohy a on se přiopile zakymácel. „Vy ostatní zůstanete pevně nohama na zemi," nařídila a vedla Nevilla zpátky do hradu.

Všichni za nimi hleděli a tiše si mezi sebou mumlali. Draco zahlédl v místě, kam Neville dopadl, červenou jiskru a rozběhl se zvednout něco, co vypadalo jako červená, blyštivá kriketová koule.

„Koukněte!" vykřikl Draco a zvedl do vzduchu ruku se svým úlovkem.

„To je Pamatováček," řekl Teddy Nott.

„Draco! To je Nevilla.," informovala ho Hermiona. „Dostal ho dnes ráno od své babičky."

„No a? Teď je to moje," smál se.

„To není. No tak, Draco. Dej to sem." Harry nastavil dlaň.

„Pojďme se pobavit, Harry!" Draco vyhodil Pamatováčka do vzduchu. Hbitě nasedl na koště a rozletěl se za ním. Chytil ho a následně hodil znovu daleko před sebe.

„Harry!" obořila se na něj Hermiona. „On ho rozbije."

Harry, vytočený svým kamarádem, nasedl na koště, a aniž by se pozastavil nad faktem, že nikdy neletěl, vzlétl rychle do vzduchu a rozletěl se za Dracem.

„Dej to sem, Draco!" zaječel Harry a letěl už téměř za ním. „Vždyť to rozbiješ!"

„Pamatováčci se nedají rozbít, Harry!" Draco znovu zachytil červený míček. „Zkus ho chytit!" Prudce ho vyhodil daleko před sebe.

Harry byl pořád naštvaný, ale hluboko uvnitř musel uznat, že to byla zábava! Spěchal za Pamatováčkem a nespustil z něj oči, dokud nebyl dostatečně blízko, aby ho mohl chytit. V tu chvíli ztratil Pamatováček svou setrvačnost a začal padat k zemi. Harry také změnil směr a chytil ho.

Aniž by si uvědomil, co dělá, hodil ho zpátky Dracovi, aby se za ním mohl rozletět a chytit ho. Draco zakřičel a raketovou rychlostí poslal své koště směrem, kterým Harry Pamatováčka hodil. Několik minut si házeli a chytali Pamatováčka, dokud je povědomý, naštvaný hlas zesílený kouzlem Sonorus nezavolal dolů.

NCNCNCNCNCNC

Snape svou volnou hodinu měl strávit opravováním hromady testů nebo přípravou na další hodinu. Místo toho si vyšel na procházku na tolik potřebný čerstvý vzduch.

I přes vědomí toho, že Minerva byla jeho spojencem, nespal v noci dobře. Trápily ho obrazy Lily prosící ho, aby ochránil jejího syna. Krom toho ho provázeli vzpomínky na noc, kdy přijal Znamení zla, kdy byl odmítnut mužem, který o něm kdysi smýšlel dobře, a Voldemort.

Nedostatek spánku se odrazil i na jeho ranních vyučovacích hodinách, kdy ve své náladě sebral víc bodů a uložil víc trestů než obvykle. Příliš ho to netrápilo, protože tito studenti by si beztak zasloužili opravdový trest za přestupek, který by spáchali později.

Snape se potřeboval vrátit k práci, která na něj čekala na stole v jeho kanceláři. Čerstvý vzduch ho probral a pomohl mu odvrátit se od minulosti, takže se k hradu vracel volným krokem. Právě díky tomuto pomalému tempu se mohl stát svědkem dvou prváků, kteří si na košťatech házeli s něčím, co vypadalo jako červená koule.

Snape se ustaraně zamračil. Obě děti byly příliš vysoko (Zatracená Hoochová, která odmítala přidat na cvičná školní košťata Výškové omezovací kouzlo!) a létaly, jako by ani nevnímaly okolí.

Najednou míček prudce klesl k zemi a obě děti se za ním rozletěly. Kdyby to bylo fyzicky možné, Snapeovo srdce by mu poskočilo až do krku. Dvakrát. Prvně, když rozpoznal své dva zmijozely, Harryho a Draca, a podruhé, když si byl jistý, že se rozmáznou na zemi. Ačkoli Harry míč chytil a hodil ho, a než se Draco mohl rozmáznout na zemi, prudce své koště otočil a rozletěl se za ním

Snape se rozeběhl a v duchu nadával na ty dva zabedněnce. Po té, co doběhl na místo, kde Hoochová vyučovala své hodiny létání a spatřil studenty bez dozoru a ji nikde kolem, přiložil si hůlku ke krku, zakouzlil Sonorus a zakřičel:

„Pane Pottere! Pane Malfoyi! Vraťte se dolů dřív, než se zabijete!"

Celá třída odstoupila od rozzuřeného učitele. Zmijozelové nadávali na své dva spolužáky za to, že se nechali chytit, a nebelvíři si vychutnávali myšlenku na to vidět Snapea potrestat někoho ze své vlastní koleje.

Snape zrušil kouzlo a sledoval (poněkud uznale), jak dva zmijozelové ladně přistáli.

Harry a Draco byli oba celí rudí ze svého létajícího dobrodružství, ale Snape byl v duchu rád, že se při cestě k němu přestali smát.

„Co se tu u Merlinových zubů děje?" vyštěkl.

Draco zaujatě hleděl na špičky svých bot. Harry několikrát otevřel a zase zavřel pusu jako umírající ryba. Nicméně odpověď přišla, jak se dalo očekávat, od Hermiony, která odstoupila od ostatních studentů.

„Draco vzal Nevillova Pamatováčka a Harry se rozletěl za ním, aby mu ho vzal, ale pak si s ním začali hrát…" Její hlas utichl při pohledu na Snapeovu nesouhlasně zamračenou tvář.

„Věřím, že jsem se neptal vás, slečno Grangerová. Deset bodů za mluvení bez dovolení." Prudce ukázal na studenty za jejími zády. S hořícími tvářemi se otočila a poslušně odklusala k ostatním studentům.

Snape přesunul svou pozornost zpátky ke svým dvěma neposlušným zmijozelům. „Jeden z vás by měl začít vysvětlovat. Hned."

Draco zariskoval pohled na svého kolejního ředitele a pokrčil rameny. Snapeův pohled ještě potemněl, až se malý prvák otřásl. „Hráli jsme si?"

„Jo, ehm…no…" zamumlal Harry a podal profesorovi Pamatováčka.

Snape vytrhl Pamatováčka z Harryho ruky. „Oba jste pitomci," zavrčel nebezpečně. „Stoupněte si čelem k hradní zdi a počkejte tam, dokud nebudu připraven se s vámi vypořádat."

Draco vztekle zavrčel a Harry ho popadl za rukáv a odtáhl k nejbližší zdi, kde se oba poslušně postavili čelem k šedému kameni.

„Slečno Grangerová," přivolal ji Snape.

Hermiona vzhlédla, a když do ní někdo strčil, doklopýtala k němu. „Ano, pane profesore?" vyhrkla, když se narovnala.

„Kde je madame Hoochová?" zeptal se.

„Neville ztratil kontrolu nad svým koštětem a zlomil si zápěstí, tak ho vzala na ošetřovnu, pane," odpověděla, jak nejstručněji mohla.

Snape zuřil, ale víc na Hoochovou než na nějakého studenta. Nebylo jejich povinností dohlížet na sebe, pokud jejich profesor odešel.

„Dobrá," vyštěkl po té, co v duchu napočítal do deseti. „S výjimkou pánů Pottera a Malfoye se všichni ostatní seřaďte se svými košťaty…"

Snape převzal kontrolu nad hodinou v naději, že se Hoochová vrátí dřív, než mu skončí volná hodina. Nicméně se nevrátila dřív, než pár minut po té, co ukončil hodinu.

Harry a Draco odložili svá košťata do přístěnku a vraceli se s hlavami svěšenými, protože věděli, že se na ně jejich kolejní ředitel pořád zlobí.

Snape se s rukama v bok na chlapce zamračil. „Dnes jste svým chováním zostudili svou kolej a jsem nanejvýš zklamán," řekl bez obalu. „Ztrapnili jste i mě tím, že jsem vás musel potrestat před studenty z jiné koleje." S přimhouřenýma očima pozoroval, jak se Draco šťourá špičkou boty v blátě. Harry na druhou stranu stál nehybně jako socha. „Dívejte se na mě, když s vámi mluvím!" nařídil jejich svěšeným hlavám.

Oba ihned zvedli hlavu. V Dacových očích byl vzdor, v Harryho strach. „Trest. V pátek po večeři."

„Ale prošvihneme famfrpálový konkurz," namítl Draco.

„No možná vás připravování přísad do lektvarů místo toho naučí se chovat, že?" Na oba se zadíval tvrdým pohledem.

„Ano, pane," řekl Harry na Snapeův vkus trochu moc ustrašeně.

„Celý den? To není fér!" fňukal Draco.

„Přesně proto to jsou tresty, pane Malfoyi." Temně, ale spokojeně se na chlapce ušklíbl. „Pochybuji, že bude váš otec šťastný, až uslyší, že jste si vysloužil další trest. Možná ho to donutí vás i navštívit."

Draco zbledl. Ke Snapeově překvapení to byl Harry, kdo promluvil: „Ne! Musí to pan Malfoy vědět, pane?"

„Nikdy neváhám informovat rodiče o tom, co jejich děti provedli. Ať už špatně nebo dobře." Okamžitě věděl, že byla chyba tuto informaci Harrymu prozradit. Jeho tváře dostali sněhobílou barvu, když mu z obličeje zmizela všechna barva.

S bolestivě uvízlým dechem prosil mezi nádechy: „Prosím! Neříkejte…jim…prosím…oni mě…zabijí!"

Během vteřiny klečel Snape na jednom koleni a pomáhal dítěti dýchat. Draco také poklekl a starostlivě svého kamaráda sledoval. „Pane Pottere! To je v pořádku. Nemusíte si dělat s Dursleyovými starosti. Dýchej, Harry. Vím, že tě plíce bolí, ale musíš se uklidnit." Držel svou ruku dlaní na chlapcově hrudníku a Harry ji pevně svíral svýma rukama.

„Jo, dýchej, Harry," přidal se Draco. „To bude dobrý."

Díky těmto dvěma záchvat paniky Harryho rychle přešel a brzy už zase mohl klidně dýchat. „Prosím, pane," zašeptal Harry tak slabě, že mu Severus téměř nerozuměl. Draco se podíval na staršího kouzelníka a jeho šedé oči prosily za jeho kamaráda, i když příliš nechápal, proč se Harry bojí.

Snape se zvedl na nohy. „Nemějte obavy, pane Pottere. Máte mé slovo. Bude to v pořádku."

Snape popohnal chlapce na jejich další hodinu. Ztěžka si povzdechl. Přál by si říct Harrymu, že se Dursleyovi nic nedozvědí, ale faktem bylo, že by je podle školních postupů měl informovat.

„Co se tu děje?" zeptala se madame Hoochová, když spatřila své studenty, jak pospíchají na svou poslední hodinu.

Vytržen ze svých myšlenek na ni Snape pohlédl. „Vypadá to, že jste opustila svou třídu, madame," odpověděl sarkasticky.

„Měla jsem tu studenta se zlomeným zápěstím, který mě potřeboval, Snape," odsekla ostře.

„Vskutku? Narazil jsem na sedmnáct studentů, kteří vás potřebovali. Když jste tu nebyla, dva z vašich studentů se rozhodli zahrát si s Pamatováčkem ve vzduchu, nebezpečně, na svých košťatech. Vysloužili si tím večerní trest."

„Nebelvíři, Snape?" zeptala se samolibě.

„Zmijozelové," řekl tiše a proklouzl kolem ní. „Příště zůstaňte se svou třídou a pošlete nějakého studenta, madame!" _Nebo__najdu__způsob,__jak__vás__donutit__umýt__ručně__pár__kotlíků._ Byl pryč tak rychle, že rozzuřená instruktorka létání neměla šanci něco v odpověď odseknout.

_**13. září 1991 – Pátek**_

Konečně byl pátek, což znamenalo hodinu lektvarů. Harry se učil z učebnice, zkoušel Draca a dokonce si prošel poznámky, které si udělal, když v neděli pomáhal svému kolejnímu řediteli s vařením. Harry si nemyslel, že by mohl být lépe připravený. Doufal, že svého profesora nezklame.

Třída nebelvírů a zmijozelů zmlkla, když se otevřely dveře a do třídy vešel Snape. Kráčel do čela třídy a mával hůlkou na tabuli, kde se objevily instrukce k vaření lektvaru.

„Otevřete si učebnici na straně dvacet sedm," řekl a obrátil se směrem ke třídě. Poslouchal, jak všichni otevřeli učebnice a nalistovali je na straně dvacet sedm. Očima přejížděl přes sehnuté hlavy a jen sem tam zachytil nějaký zmatený pohled. Pak zachytil Harryho rozzářenou tvář. Chlapec dychtivě seděl v první řadě s Dracem a Hermionou. Harry se na svého profesora plaše usmál. Snape souhlasně přikývl, než se k němu obrátily další pohledy plné očekávání.

„Dnes budeme vařit jednoduchý lektvar na léčení vředů. Připravte si přísady a začněte," nařídil.

Nastal menší chaos, jak se všichni nahrnuli do čela třídy ke skříni s přísadami. Harry, ohromený množstvím těl a pocitem klaustrofobie, který jím projel, couvl o několik kroků. Křečovitě polkl.

Ruka na jeho rameni zlomila kouzlo a on se přes rameno ohlédl na svého učitele. Harry úlevně vydechl nad ujištěním, který spatřil v jeho černých očích. Harry nezaváhal počkat, dokaď se dav nezačal tenčit a hrozící pocit klaustrofobie nevymizel. Potom přistoupil ke skříni, popadl své přísady a vrátil se ke kotlíku.

„Zrádce," zasyčel někdo potichu, když kolem něj procházel. Harry vzhlédl a spatřil Rona Weasleyho, jak se na něj mračí. Harry sklonil pohled a pokračoval ke svému stolu, kde odložil přísady a začal.

Snape plynule procházel nahoru a dolů mezi dvěma řadami stolů a pozoroval své prváky, jak vaří lektvar. Nepřetržitě se mračil, což udrželo všechny pohledy buď na jejich učebnicích, nebo na lektvarech.

„Pane Weasley, doufám, že nehodláte do lektvaru přidat všechny ty hadí zuby najednou," poznamenal temně.

„Né!" odpověděl Ron Weasley sarkasticky a stáhl ruku plnou hadích zubů pryč od kotlíku.

„Pět bodů, pane Weasley. Nechte si svůj názor pro sebe a přečtěte si instrukce!"

Najednou se ozvalo zasyčení a vzduch zaplnil štiplavý, kyselý zápach. Snape se otočil právě včas, aby spatřil vybuchnout kotlík Nevilla Longbottoma. Chlapec vykřikl, když mu pokažený lektvar vystříkl na kalhoty a boty. Snape zareagoval stejně rychle, jako Harry. Harry odstrčil další nebelrvíry z cesty zvětšující se louži žíravého nepořádku a Snape nechal zmizet Longbottomovi kalhoty a boty. O vteřinu později vyčaroval vlhký, studený ručník, který přehodil přes chlapcovy bledé nohy.

„Pane Weasley!" vyštěkl Snape. „Skočte pro madame Pomfreyovou!" Mladý Weasley vyběhl ze sklepní učebny a sprintem se hnal na ošetřovnu.

„To b-b-b-bolí," kvílel Neville úpěnlivě.

„Možná si příště zapamatujete, že nemáte přidávat dikobrazí ostny dřív, než odstavíte kotlík z ohně," poučil ho Snape ostře.

Harry zaslechl to zasyčené napomenutí a naštvaně se na Snapea podíval. Pevně stisknul rty a jeho rysy pokryl stín, jak se snažil skrýt zklamání. To ale brzy vystřídalo zmatení, když sledoval Snape, jak chlapce opatrně zvedl a přenesl z dosahu unikající kapaliny do svého kabinetu.

Zvědavě je Harry potichounku následoval a nakoukl do kabinetu.

Snape chlapce nejistě přidržel na jednom bohu a rychle přeměnil křeslo na malou pohovku. Opatrně na ni Longbottoma položil a tak jemně, jak jen dokázal, sundal vlhký ručník z jeho nohou, aby si mohl prohlédnout zranění. Neville zakňučel.

„Omlouvám se, pane profesore," vzlykal a slzy se mu kutálely po baculatých tvářích.

Snape vyčaroval nový vlhký ručník a opatrně ho položil na popáleniny na chlapcových nohách. „Časem zjistíš, chlapče, jak důležité je si pečlivě přečíst instrukce. Pochybuji, že tohle byla poslední nehoda," řekl pevně.

„Byl jsem prostě hrozně n-n-n-nervóz…Au!" vykřikl Neville, když svým vrtěním způsobil, že se ručník pohnul a zavadil o jeho zranění.

„Seď klidně, dítě," napomenul ho Snape. „Chceš mít trvalé jizvy?"

Neville jen potřásl hlavou a s obavami hleděl na své nohy. Snape pocítil, že ho někdo sleduje, a když se otočil, spatřil Harryho, jak nakukuje dveřmi dovnitř.

„Pane Pottere, potřebujete něco?" zeptal se Snape trochu přísně.

Harry zamrkal a v mysli mu vířily všechny možné výmluvy, díky kterým by ho profesor nemohl obvinit z odposlouchávání. „Hm, kotlíky, pane? Nikdo na ně nedává pozor."

„Ach. Vzpomínáte si na stázové kouzlo, které jsem vás učil tuto neděli?" zeptal se Snape.

„Ano, pane, vzpomínám."

„Velmi dobře. Vložte tedy všechny kotlíky do stáze, a pak sem zaveďte madame Pomfreyovou hned, jak přijde."

„Ano, pane!" usmál se Harry a soucitně se podíval na Nevilla. Opustil kabinet a vrátil se do třídy. Vytáhl hůlku a začal ukládat všechny kotlíky, v kterých se vařilo, do stáze.

Hermiona sypala na cákance jakýsi prášek. Draco se zamračil. „Co to děláš, Hermiono?"

„To je louh. Zneutralizuje kyselinu, než to profesor Snape bude moct uklidit." Pohlédla na Draca. „Pokud tedy neumíš čistící kouzlo?" Draco zavrtěl hlavou.

O pár minut později se vrátil Ron s léčitelkou v patách. Harry k ní přistoupil. „Profesor je ve svém kabinetu, madame."

Poppy přikývla a odešla do kabinetu.

„To je hňup!" zasyčel Draco směrem k Harrymu. Oba byli překvapení, když zaslechli to samé z úst Rona Weasleyho, který se na ně mračil.

Harry se na Draca a Rona ostře podíval. „Vždyť jsme vařili poprvé! Kdokoli z nás mohl udělat tu samou chybu."

„Ne Neville," řekl Ron znalecky. „Je to natvrdlej, nervózní idiot. Nedivím se, že tě má rád, Pottere."

Harry se na něj zamračil a s ním nejen Draco, ale i další zmijozelové, kteří se za nimi shromáždili.

Ron, který byl z jejich rodiny nejlepší v šachách, nicméně nepoužil strategii z hry do skutečného života. Urážka mu z pusy vyletěla dřív, než si to mozek stihl uvědomit. „Zbabělci jako zbabělci."

Draco vytáhl hůlku a už se chystal vyslat kletbu, když mu hůlka vyletěla z ruky a odletěla někam za něj. Otočil se připravený dát lekci tomu, kdo mu ji vzal, když spatřil svého naštvaného kolejního ředitele s jeho hůlkou v ruce.

„Deset bodů, pane Weasley, za to, že nevíte, kdy držet jazyk za zuby, a také trest. S panem Filchem, dnes večer." Draco ztratil odvahu při pohledu na Snapeův nebezpečný pohled, který směřoval jeho směrem. Aniž by to Snape řekl, věděl, že si právě vysloužil další trest.

S Longbottomem bezpečně v péči madame Pomfreyové Snape kráčel mezi svými zmijozely, prudce podal Dracovi jeho hůlku a pak se šel podívat na ten nepořádek na lavici a stole. Zelenošedá skvrna se zbarvila spíš do neonově zelené.

„Kdo to byl?" zeptal se Snape úsečně.

Dlouhý okamžik bylo ticho, pak předstoupila Hermiona. „J-já to byla, pane. To je louh."

„Velmi dobře, slečno Grangerová." Mávnul hůlkou a celý nepořádek byl pryč. „Pět bodů pro Nebelvír." Pak se otočil na Harryho. „Pane Pottere, za to, že jste mi pomohl udržet mou učebnu nedotčenou, deset bodů pro Zmijozel." Snape se přesunul do přední části třídy. „Zpátky do lavic. Ještě pořád máme čtyřicet tři minut do konce hodiny." Studenti se přesunuli na svá místa. „Finite Incantatem." Zrušil stázové kouzlo, které na kotlíky seslal Harry, a hodina pokračovala.

I když už nikdo jiný do povětří žádný kotlík nevyhodil, Hermioně se podařilo ztratit všechny body, které utržila, během otázek a odpovědí, které začal Snape deset minut před koncem hodiny. Její ruka byla ve vzduchu tak často, až se Harry obával, jestli neztratila cit v prstech. Navíc už z toho začínal být otrávený.

Harry trochu váhal se zvednutím ruky, protože obvykle tím na sebe přilákal nežádanou pozornost. Nicméně se učil a věděl odpovědi minimálně na půlku otázek! Když se konečně odhodlal a zvedl ruku, jednalo se o Kopřivové červy, Hermiona, unavená z toho, že ji Snape úmyslně ignoroval, vyhrkla odpověď.

„Kopřivové červy lze nalézt pouze v Nizozemí, pane."

Snape se otočil na malou dívku, která se krčila k lavici, jak nejvíc mohla. Nicméně od něj neodtrhla pohled. „Slečno Grangerová," zasyčel, nejen otráveně, ale i naštvaně.

Draco drcnul do Harryho. „Merline! Ta to má spočítané!"

Harry jen polkl a doufal, že ji Snape zabije rychle. A bezbolestně. Ale pochyboval o tom.

„Copak jsem vás nevaroval, a dokonce nebral body za vaši neustálou potřebu dokázat si, že jste lepší než vaši spolužáci?" Mluvil tiše, ale v jeho tónu bylo cosi, co donutilo každého se otřást. „Máte školní trest, slečno Grangerová, a pokud znovu promluvíte bez dovolení, nebo uvidím vaši ruku ve vzduchu, bude to na celý týden. Rozumíte?"

Hermiona přikývla a Harry si povzdechl, když v jejích hnědých očích spatřil slzy.

Po zbytek hodiny si Hermiona buď seděla na rukách, nebo si psala poznámky. Nevšímala si ostatních nebelvírských, kteří jejím směrem posílali vražedné pohledy, nebo zmijozelských, kteří se na ni ušklíbali za Snapeovými zády.

Jakmile zazvonilo, Hermiona se zvedla a utíkala ze třídy dřív, než kdokoliv jiný. Málem srazila i Harryho s Dracem.

„Myslíš, že bude brečet, Harry?" zeptal se Draco a strkal učebnici lektvarů do tašky.

„Možná," odpověděl. „Vypadala hodně smutně." Třída byla prázdná až na profesora a jeho dva zmijozely.

Snape, který kouzlem mazal tabuli, přerušil chlapcovy myšlenky. „Navrhuji, abyste šli vaši kamarádku najít, pane Potter, a ujistili se, že se dostaví včas na svou další hodinu." Naposledy švihl hůlkou a tabule byla čistá.

Harry přikývl, ale to Snape nemohl vidět. Když se otočil, spatřil na Dracově tváři stejně starostlivý výraz, jako měl Harry. Trochu se ušklíbl. „Trápí vás něco, pánové?"

Oba přikývli. „Flint říkal, že mučíte nebelvírské prváky. Ublížíte Hermioně? Myslím, že už tak je jí to líto," řekl Draco tiše.

Snape se zamračil. Věděl, že jeho pověst coby učitele, byla hrůzostrašná, ale záliba Marcuse Flinta ve strašení malých prváků bizardními příběhy o jejich „Temném řediteli koleje", byla rok od roku otravnější. Doufal, že ten idiot složí OVCE a už nikdy do Bradavic nevkročí.

„Myslíte si, že bych byl schopen mučit děti, pane Malfoyi?" zeptal se Snape chlapce.

Byl to Harry, kdo odpověděl, i když poněkud zmateně. „Byl jste na Nevilla opravdu zlý a on byl doopravdy zraněný. To je mučení."

Snape téměř otevřel pusu dokořán. Samozřejmě že byl na chlapce naštvaný a pokáral ho, ale copak ho Harry neviděl s Longbottomem v kabinetu?

Ačkoliv co by měl Harrymu říct? Snape věděl, že je na své studenty přísný, a často nadržoval zmijozelským na úkor bodů nebelvírské koleje a nadměrného množství trestů. Obecně neměl nebelvíry rád na svých hodinách, protože jen zřídka věnovali pozornost jemu nebo svým učebnicím. Vždy byl schopen poznat (bez použití nitrozpytu), kdo z jeho studentů se učil a kdo ne.

Ve chvíli, kdy ten chlapec otevřel učebnici, Snape poznal, že se do ní v uplynulém týdnu od poslední hodiny ani jednou nepodíval. Možná byl nervózní, ale Snape sotva toleroval ty, kteří nedělali svou práci. Protože tím způsobovali nehody. A byl naštvaný na Longbottoma právě proto, že způsobil takovou hloupou nehodu, když se jen prostě mohl podívat do učebnice.

Jak by měl tohle všechno Harrymu vysvětlit?

„Nemučím nebelvíry ani jiné studenty, pánové. Jsem přísný, náročný a vedu všechny své studenty, včetně zmijozelů, na vysokou úroveň. Nehody jsou způsobeny hloupými chybami jako nepročtením si své učebnice nebo nevěnováním pozornosti varováním, která jsou v textu napsaná. Slečna Grangerová zjistí, že mé tresty nejsou o nic víc kruté než tresty, které dávám jiným studentům. Co se týče pana Longbottoma, měl by si prostudovat svou učebnici a dávat pozor, nebo způsobí další nehodu podobnou té dnešní."

Draco vážně přikývl, ale Harry se nezdál ještě úplně přesvědčený. Znovu řekl: „Pořád to bylo zlé, pane profesore. Neville je jen malý kluk a vy jste velký a no…" Harry na okamžik pohlédl na své boty, než znovu vzhlédl. „A umíte být docela strašidelný, víte?"

„Jo," souhlasil Draco, „jde z vás strach, pane profesore."

Tato malá konverzace hrozila přerůst v něco, k čemu se Snape nechtěl přiblížit. Ne s Lilyinýma očima zírajícíma na něj z tváře jejího syna.

„Přijdete pozdě," řekl nevrle a nasměroval chlapce ke dveřím. „Teď jděte najít slečnu Grangerovou, ať přijdete včas na další hodinu."

Snape chvíli sledoval, jak chlapci vyběhli ze třídy. Ještě pár okamžiků bylo slyšet jejich kroky dopadající na kamennou podlahu, odrážející se v ozvěnu od stěn tmavé, loučemi osvětlené sklepní chodby. Zavřel dveře a zmizel do svého kabinetu.

„Jsem zlý," odfrkl si směrem ke sklenicím a láhvím s nechutným, zachovalým obsahem.

Lektvary byly nebezpečné. Jako učitel neměl za povinnost pouze učit, ale také se ujistit, že nikdo z jeho studentů při jeho hodinách nepřijde o zrak, končetinu nebo dokonce o život. Byl na sebe pyšný, že jako jediný profesor lektvarů v dějinách Bradavic měl za sebou už deset let učení a ani jednoho studenta s chybějící končetinou nebo dokonce mrtvého díky nějaké hloupé chybě.

Horacio Křiklan, jeho učitel a kolejní ředitel, kterého nahradil, měl štěstí, že nikdy nepřišel o studenta. V jeho hodinách docházelo ke spoustě zraněním hlavně díky tomu, že svým studentům nevěnoval pozornost. Snape by mohl jmenovat při nejmenším deset studentů, kteří opustili Bradavice s trvalými zraněními, kterým se dalo buď zabránit, nebo je zmírnit. Ten muž se o své studenty vůbec nezajímal.

Z toho důvodu byl Snape přísný, on se zajímal. Možná že neměl v lásce většinu svých studentů, hlavně nebelvíry, ale zajímal se a byl tvrdý dost na to, aby je udržel v bezpečí.

Po té, co přijal tuto pozici v Bradavicích, udělal si v létě dodatečný zdravotnický kurz, aby se mohl o zranění postarat do doby, než přijde madame Pomfreyová.

Aby byl upřímný, byl pyšný na svůj rekord, coby učitele v Bradavicích. Samozřejmě jen stěží byl něčím oblíbeným učitelem. A dokonce i v těch nejpříhodnějších chvílích byl sotva příjemný, ale až zlý?

Snape, navždy učencem, si přivolal svůj slovník a podíval se na slovo „zlý". Definic zde byla spousta, ale byl si jistý, že právě tuhle měl Harry na mysli:

_Zlý_

_příd. jm. horší, nejhorší_

_a. nevlídný_

_b. krutý, zlomyslný, nenávistný _

Snape zabouchl těžkou bichli. On nebyl krutý, zlomyslný nebo nenávistný… ale nevlídný?

Možná.

Mistr lektvarů zaslechl havraspárce a mrzimorce, jak se valí do třídy, takže odložil slovník na stůl.

Má Harry být teď jeho svědomím?

NCNCNCNCNCNC

„Harry," zasyčel Draco, „přijdeme pozdě na Kouzelné formule."

„Ale máme najít Hermionu," prohlásil Harry tvrdohlavě.

„No, jo, ale…" Draco se rozhlédl po prázdné chodbě. Byla tu jen jediná louče a všechny obrazy, pokud měly nějaké obyvatele, byly teď prázdné. „Kde teď jsme?"

Harry se zastavil a také se rozhlédl. Zamračil se. „V jakém poschodí je učebna formulí?"

„Ve čtvrtém. Není to daleko od ošetřovny." Draco se ušklíbl, když se otočil a stanul tváří v tvář chrliči na podstavci. Měl škaredý obličej s tesáky vyčnívajícími přes dolní ret. „Prostě pojďme. Pokud Hermiona nepřijde na hodinu, podíváme se po ní před večeří."

Harrymu začínala být v prázdné chodbě zima, takže s přikývnutím souhlasil s Dracem. Problémem bylo, že ani jeden z nich nedával příliš pozor, kudy jdou, takže si teď nebyli jistí, kudy se vydat.

„Tady!" ukázal Draco. „Třeba jsme přišli těmihle dveřmi."

Oba chlapci přešli k poněkud ošoupaným železným dveřím, které drželi pohromadě jen díky plátům zrezlého železa. Draco vzal za kliku a pokusil se dveře otevřít.

„Jsou zamčené," povzdechl si Harry a otočil se k odchodu. Draco se usmál a chytil Harryho za rukáv. „To můžu zařídit. Koukej, Harry."

Harry přistoupil blíž, když Draco vytáhl hůlku a sebejistě řekl: „Alohomora!"

Ozvalo se cvaknutí a s poněkud samolibým úsměvem si Draco strčil hůlku zpátky do rukávu, znovu vzal za kliku a otevřel dveře.

Obrovská hlava, při nejmenším dvakrát větší než chlapci, se vrhla dolů a zablokovala jim cestu. Zvíře na ně cenilo obrovské, odporné, ostré, žluté tesáky a z jeho hlubin vycházelo dunivé vrčení. K první hlavě se přidala druhá a pak i třetí.

Harry a Draco jen na okamžik strnuli bez hnutí, ale pak se jim z hrdel vykradl vystrašený výkřik. Chlapci zabouchli dveře, a i přes třas jeho rukou se Dracovi podařilo kouzlem dveře zase zamknout. Oba se dali do běhu a bylo jim jedno, jakým směrem, a vděčně se zastavili až ve chvíli, kdy vyběhli z chodby vedoucí k pohyblivým schodům.

Harry popadl Draca za rukáv a společně skočili na nejbližší schodiště, které bylo k dispozici. Hned jak vystoupali do čtvrtého poschodí, utíkali, jak nejrychleji mohli, do učebny Kouzelných formulí, kde zrovna profesor Kratiknot začínal svou hodinu.

I přesto, jak moc byla Hermiona rozrušená z ponížení, kterému ji Snape na své hodině vystavil, sebrala dostatek odvahy, aby se vydala na hodinu formulí. Nicméně nikdo z Nebelvírských by si k ní nepřisedl, a tak strávila první minuty Kratiknotovy přednášky o správné výslovnosti sama. Harry a Draco vklouzli dovnitř a způsobem, který se jim zdál nenápadný (plížením se v předklonu přes celou třídu) si sedli každý z jedné strany vedle nebelvírské dívky.

Dnes si naposledy zkoušeli kouzlo Wingardium Leviosa, ale pro Harryho to bylo poprvé. Na první pokus úplně zkazil výslovnost, takže jeho peříčko vystřelilo přes celou místnost a narazilo do čela Pansy Parkinsonové. Zamračila se na něj, on se omluvil, a Hermiona mu trochu povýšeně zopakovala správnou výslovnost.

Draco ji jemně šťouchl do žeber. „My víme, že ty víš, jak je to správně, Hermiono."

Nechápavě na Draca zamrkala. Harry se do jejich hovoru vložil a pokusil se Dracovu výtku zmírnit. „Pokud se mi rozhodneš pomoct, Hermiono, mohla bys být trochu…ehm…ne tak…"

„Arogantní!" dokončil Draco.

„Já nejsem arogantní!" bránila se Hermiona rázně.

„Ano, jsi," řekl Draco pevně, ale jemně ji stiskl rameno. „Můžeš být chytrá i bez toho, aby ses vychloubala."

Hermiona se chystala něco namítnout, když najednou jí poklesla ramena, jako by ji někdo vyfouknul. „Chlubilka mi říkali na základce."

„Ty se nemusíš předvádět, Hermiono," usmál se Harry. „Už teď jsi skvělá."

„To znamená, že už teď záříš!" dokončil Draco s vítězoslavným úsměvem.

Hermiona se usmála a potěšeně se zahihňala, což zahřálo oba chlapce u srdce. Oba do ní šťouchli a sevřeli ji mezi nimi. Varování od jejich profesora ukončilo všechen smích a drobný hovor, a i když bylo zapotřebí dalších dvou pokusů, brzy se Harryho pírko také vznášelo ve vzduchu.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Hermiona Grangerová dostala školní trest. Jen kdysi na základní škole musela stát v rohu, ale to musela spousta dětí a její škola byla jen malá.

Nicméně školní trest byl něco jiného. Všichni z Nebelvíru se jí teď vyhýbali, a těch pár, většinou vedených tím hrozným Ronem Weasleym, si ji ošklivě dobíralo. Večeři strávila v knihovně, aby se tak vyhnula jejich narážkám, ale když byla ve společenské místnosti, vše, co slyšela, bylo, jak jsou Snapeovy tresty hrozné. Nikdy nebyla Hermiona raději, když musela deset minut po půl sedmé opustit věž kvůli školnímu trestu.

„Ahoj, Hermiono!" zavolal na ni Harry od vchodu do sklepení.

„Snape řekl, že tě smíme doprovodit," řekl Draco.

Hermiona se na oba chlapce usmála. Nemohla uvěřit, že s ní kamarádili. Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc si ji dobírali ve věži, ani jí nezáleželo na těch ošklivých pohledech. Měla přátele.

„Ahoj," odpověděla.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Harry ustaraně, když si všiml jejích zarudlých očí.

„Už nebrečíš, že ne?" zeptal se Draco poněkud otráveně. Neměl v lásce holčičí citové výlevy. Nicméně, zatím byl nucen snést jen Pansy Parkinsonovou, smějící se a vnucující se věc, která způsobila, že ho kůže začala svědit vždy, když byla poblíž.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlala. „To ten Ron Weasley… povídal jen ty nehorší možné věci…a pak Seamus, vyhrožoval mi, že předhodí Křivonožku té obrovské chobotnici, pokud ještě ztratím nějaké body."

Ve chvíli, kdy se Harry zeptal: „Kdo je Křivonožka?" Draco zavrčel: „Potom já předhodím _jeho_ Ďasovcům!"

„Je to můj domácí mazlíček. Je to zrzavý maguár, ale jsem si jistá, že v sobě má i něco z mudlovské, toulavé kočky," odpověděla.

Harry bral tuhle výhružku vážněji než Draco. Vzpomínal si až příliš dobře, jak byla jeho milovaná Hedvika málem spálena jeho strýcem. „Opravdu by Seamus Křivonožkovi ublížil?"

Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „Nevím, ale pro jistotu se snažím najít nějaká kouzla, kterými bych ho mohla ochránit."

„Vsadím se, že Snape nějaká zná," přerušil ji Draco pevně. „Měla by ses ho zeptat."

„A-a-ale on mě nesnáší!" Její úzkostný výraz oba chlapce trápil.

„Jen je trochu děsivý," konejšil ji Draco.

„Jo," souhlasil Harry. „Nikdy by dětem neublížil."

„Jste si tím jistí?" zeptala se.

Draco se zamračil nad urážkou jeho kolejního ředitele. „Samozřejmě že jsme! Jsi z Nebelvíru, Hermiono. To znamená, že máš mít nějakou kuráž, tak si s ním prostě promluv a vysvětli mu, co se děje."

Jak zastavili u dveří Snapeova kabinetu, zhluboka se nadechla. „Dobrá, myslím, že to zvládnu."

Harry ji poplácal po zádech a ona se usmála směrem ke dveřím. Draco ji jemně pošťouchl. „Určitě bude mrzutý, ale stejně si s ním promluv, jo?" Hermiona přikývla. Opatrně zaklepala a ohlédla se po svých dvou přátelích, kteří stáli po jejím boku.

„Vstupte!" nařídil Snapeův hlas, a tak všichni vešli do profesorova kabinetu. Na všechny tři se zamračil. „Slečno Grangerová, vy budete čistit kotlíky. Pane Malfoyi, vy budete uklízet pod stoly ve třídě. Pane Pottere, vy mi pomůžete se zásobami. Pusťte se do práce a nelelkujte!"

Všichni tři následovali profesora do třídy, kde se každý pustil do svých zadaných úkolů. „Předpokládám, že svou práci řádně splníte, pane Malfoyi, nebo budete pokračovat zítra večer."

Draco se rozzlobil. „Ale to začíná trénovat Zmijozelský tým! Chtěli jsme se jít podívat!" trucoval.

Snape v předstíraném zájmu nadzvedl jedno obočí. „To je mi líto. Budete muset poslat omluvu za svou nepřítomnost."

Zamračeně popadl Draco kartáč a vědro s mýdlovou vodou a přešel k jednomu stolu, kde začal. Snape nasměroval Hermionu ke dřezu s kotlíky. Podal jí rukavice z dračí kůže a ona tak mohla začít. Jako poslednímu podal Harrymu dlouhý svitek pergamenu s tunami a tunami přísad.

NCNCNCNCNC

Mladá nebelvírka stála u širokého dřezu a dokončovala svůj poslední kotlík. Byla to těžká práce, ale udělaná po mudlovsku a Hermiona si nemyslela, že by to bylo horší než mytí trouby její mamky nebo grilu jejího taťky.

Byla celá ztuhlá a trochu ji bolely nohy a záda, ale po hodině Snape vyšel ze své kabinetu, řekl jí, aby skončila, šla se umýt a pak se dostavila do jeho kabinetu. Harrymu, který teď pomáhal Dracovi se stoly, řekl, že jim zbývá ještě hodina, než jim trest skončí.

Vděčná za omilostnění, Hermiona vypustila dřez, umyla rukavice z dračí kůže, uklidila vyčištěné kotlíky a nandala si hábit, protože jí před tím začalo být horko. Pak vešla do profesorova kabinetu.

Pokývnutím hlavy jí Snape naznačil, ať se posadí na židli před jeho stolem. Udělala tak, a Snape, který již seděl, se naklonil blíž se sevřenýma rukama.

„Jste inteligentní dítě, slečno Grangerová," začal hlasitě. „Je to…škoda, sledovat, jak ostatním studentům otloukáte své vědomosti o hlavu."

„Pane?" zeptala se Hermiona tiše a nepohodlně se zavrtěla na tvrdé židli.

„Není nezbytné se před celou třídou předvádět tak, jak to děláte vy. Ostatním profesorům to nepřijde ani roztomilé ani vedoucí k lepší učební atmosféře v jejich třídě." Odmlčel se a sledoval mladou nebelvírku. Popotáhla, ale nenechala uniknout jedinou slzu ani vzlyk.

„Jen se chci učit, pane," řekla tiše.

„A učení je ten nejobdivuhodnější rys, slečno Grangerová. Nicméně tím, že nenecháte nikoho jiného odpovědět na otázku, ubližujete celé třídě. Nakonec se rozhodnou vůbec nezkoušet odpovědět, protože v jejich očích budete pořád připravená se správnou odpovědí. Pokud budou studenti ignorovat drahocenný čas strávený v hodinách, myslíte si, že se budou nadšeně učit do svých hodin?"

„Já ne…tohle jsem nechtěla udělat," zašeptala.

„Jen jste chtěla, aby vaši učitelé věděli, že jste dobrá studentka," řekl, téměř laskavě. Hermiona nešťastně přikývla.

„Slečno Grangerová, abyste získala uznání od svých učitelů, po kterém tak toužíte, je lepší pokračovat v učení, být připravená na hodinu a poté si vést dobře u zkoušek a při vyučování. Jsme tu proto, abychom podporovali vaše vzdělávání a odpovídali na vaše otázky týkající se vyučování. Knihovna je magické místo, ale ne vždy úplně spolehlivá, jak brzy zjistíte."

Tato záhadná zmínka o budoucích hodinách Hermionu zaujala a chtěla se zeptat, co tím myslel, ale Snape zvedl ruku, aby ji zadržel. „Nejvíc ocením, slečno Grangerová, když jednou za čas necháte i ostatní studenty odpovědět na otázku. Také bych vás rád naposledy upozornil," jeho hlas zvážněl a Hermiona polkla, „abyste nemluvila, pokud jste nebyla vyzvána. Je to jednoduše hrubé chování, a i když nemohu mluvit za ostatní profesory, v mých hodinách už to tolerovat nebudu."

„Už to znovu neudělám, pane profesore. Omlouvám se." Sklonila hlavu a pokračovala: „Prostě začnu být…netrpělivá, hádám."

„Vskutku," souhlasil. „Bylo by lepší, kdybyste své znalosti nabídla svých spolužákům z Nebelvíru. Možná založila studijní skupinu. Pomohlo by jim to v hodinách."

„Zkoušela jsem to," řekla smutně. „Chtěla jsem založit studijní skupinu, ale všichni dělají tolik hluku a ten hrozný Ronald Weasley…Všichni si mě teď dobírají. Přála bych si, abych nebyla zařazena do Nebelvíru."

Snape si povzdychl, když spatřil slzu, která dívce sklouzla po tváři. „Nemohu říct, proč vás Klobouk zařadil do Nebelvíru, slečno Grangerová, ale nejlepší bude ignorovat potíže současné situace a najít útěchu tam, kde je nabízena."

„Ale já to nemůžu ignorovat, pane!" Její hlava vystřelila vzhůru a v očích se jí leskl vztek a bolest tak silná, že ji Snape mohl téměř cítit. „Seamus a Ron vyhrožovali Křivonožkovi!"

Snape ztuhl. Už viděl tu velkou, zrzavou kočku, jak se v pozdních večerních hodinách potuluje po Bradavických pozemcích. Ve skutečnosti – a to nikdo nevěděl – se jednou nebo dvakrát objevila v jeho laboratoři a spala tu, zatímco on pracoval.

„Co…přesně…říkali pan Finnegan a pan Weasley, že by udělali vašemu mazlíčkovi, slečno Grangerová?"

Ještě víc se rozzlobila, když pevným hlasem odpověděla: „Seamus říkal, že ‚by tu kočku rozřezal na malinké kousíčky a ty pak hodil Obří chobotnici'. Ron řekl, že by mohlo být zábavné, dát Křivonožkovi hrst šumivých bzučivek a sledovat, co by se stalo." Hermiona sledovala, jak profesorovy černé oči hořely vztekem. Prsty levé ruky rytmicky bubnoval o desku stolu. Hermiona zadržela dech.

Snape nikdy neměl mazlíčka, ani jako student, ani jako dospělý, protože stejně jako děti byly snadno zranitelní. Pochyboval, že by byl Finnegan schopný tu kočku chytit, protože i přes svou velikost byla rychlá. Snape neměl jediný důvod věřit, že by se o sebe ten zrzavý mazlíček nedokázal postarat sám, ale stačil jediný pohled na slečnu Grangerovou, aby si uvědomil, že je utrápená strachem o své zvíře.

„Slečno Grangerová." Vypustila zadržovaný dech a přikývla, aby dala najevo, že poslouchá. „Jděte a přineste mi svého mazlíčka. Znám dobré ochranné zaklínadlo, které by vám mělo pomoct snížit vaše obavy."

Hermiona se usmála a setřela si poslední, zatoulanou slzu. „Opravdu byste to udělal?" Snape pokýval hlavou. „Děkuji vám, pane! Možná to bude chvilku trvat, protože Křivonožka se tu hodně potuluje."

„Prostě jděte a najděte ho, slečno Grangerová. Budu tu až do večerky." Snape ji propustil a dívka šťastně vyběhla ven najít svého mazlíčka.

_**17. září 1991 – Sobota**_

Při snídani následujícího rána seděla Hermiona znovu u zmijozelského stolu mezi svými dvěma přáteli. Zatímco jedli, Hermiona jim řekla, co profesor Snape udělal pro jejího jaguára.

„Říkal jsem ti, že je jen strašidelný," řekl samolibě Draco.

„To je, ale hádám, že je jen přísný učitel," souhlasila.

V tu chvíli dorazily sovy s poštou a Draco s Hermionou dostali své dopisy.

Hermiona otevřela ten, který vypadal víc úředně, a objevila krátkou zprávu od její kolejní ředitelky, která se s ní chtěla sejít ve dvě hodiny. Profesorka McGonagallová také poznamenala, že již informovala jejího profesora lektvarů, že bude chybět na jeho hodině. Další dopis byl od její matky. Začala si ho tiše číst, dokud ji Draco nevyrušil.

„Harry! Můžeš přijít na náš Zimní ples, že jo?" zeptal se nadšeně.

„Co? Jaký ples?" Harry se podíval na Hermionu, která pokrčila rameny. O tomhle plese nevěděla o nic víc, než on.

„Každý rok, když začnou zimní prázdniny, naši pořádají tuhle velikou párty, Zimní ples. Je to maškarní ples, a obvykle tu není moc, co dělat, ale pokud přijdete, určitě si něco najdeme." Draco se díval přes Hermionu na svého kamaráda, ale pak stočil pohled na ni. „Vsadím se, že bys taky mohla přijít, Hermiono."

„Nemám žádný maškarní kostým, Draco," řekl Harry váhavě.

„Já jich mám spoustu! Matka nebo některý ze skřítků ti je můžou upravit. Ta co? Přijdete?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. Aby byl upřímný, nevěděl, kde stráví vánoční prázdniny. „Napřed si musím promluvit s profesorem Snapem," vymluvil se Harry zdvořile.

„Skvěle! Nejspíš půjde taky," usmál se Draco šťastně. „Co ty, Hermiono?"

„Naši plánovali výlet do Paříže, ale vypadá to, že to bude zábava. Nech mě jim napsat, ať vím, co na to řeknou."

Draco složil dopis od matky. Pevně věřil, že jeho přátelé budou moc přijít, ale aby dodržel protokol, odpoví matce, až to bude vědět jistě.

NCNCNCNCNCNC

Zatím u profesorského stolu doručil ten samý výr velký, který doručil dopis Dracovi, Snapeovi krátkou zprávu od Luciuse. Snape si otřel rty ubrouskem a rozlomil pečeť na dopise. Odkládal Luciusovo pozvání na čaj, protože byl od té doby příliš zaneprázdněný. Také se musel vypořádat s tím překvapivým zvratem, že byl syn dvou nebelvírů zařazen do jeho koleje.

Rozložil správu, přečetl si ji, přivolal si brk a pergamen a rychle napsal odpověď. Malfoyovic sova čekala na odpověď, takže teď vytrhla zprávu profesorovi lektvarů z ruky a odletěla.

NCNCNCNCNC

Byly přesně dvě hodiny odpoledne a Hermiona čekala před zavřenými dveřmi kabinetu své kolejní ředitelky. Zhluboka se nadechla a zaklepala. Dveře se otevřely a vysoká a štíhlá profesorka McGonagallová jí pokynula dovnitř.

„Přesně na čas, slečno Grangerová. Pojďte dovnitř."

Kabinet profesorky McGonagallové byl úplným opakem kabinetu profesora Snapea. Snapeův kabinet byl magicky osvícen, loučemi, aby tak udržoval preparované věci ve sklenicích v děsivém stínu. Jeho stůl byl jediným dobře osvětleným místem, ale zato setrvával mezi studentem a učitelem.

Kabinet profesorky McGonagallové nebyl vyzdoben rudými a zlatými barvami Nebelvíru, ale naopak ve stylu její rodiny – kostkovanými přehozy, vřesem a levandulí. Měla veliký stůl, ale teď byl přecpaný esejemi, testy a učebnicemi. Nasměrovala Hermionu k čalouněné pohovce u krbu. Na stolku před pohovkou stál čajový servis z čínského porcelánu s motivem idylické, zalesněné krajiny.

Hermioně se to líbilo.

Posadila se poblíž profesorky a přijala nabízený šálek čaje. Po nějakou dobu obě pily svůj čas, dokud profesorka svůj šálek nepoložila a nesložila své ruce, jednu přes druhou, na svůj kostkovaný hábit.

„Obávám se, slečno Grangerová, že jste ve své koleji dobře nezapadla," začala starší čarodějka.

„Já se snažila, paní profesorko, ale…" Hermiona svěsila hlavu. Zajímalo ji, jestli profesor Snape její kolejní ředitelce něco řekl.

„A vaše přátelství s panem Malfoyem a panem Potterem to zrovna nedělá snadnější, že?" zeptala se chytře.

Hermiona potřásla hlavou. „Nepomáhá to." Najednou prudce zvedla hlavu a pohlédla na profesorku tvrdým pohledem. „Ale nevzdám se jich, paní profesorko!"

„Já neříkám, že byste měla, slečno Grangerová. Nicméně vztahy mezi zmijozely a nebelvíry jsou už po staletí nepřátelské, proto se přirozeně obávám, jak bude vaše přátelství se dvěma zmijozely přijato."

„Špatně," odpověděla Hermiona mrzutě.

„Jak jsem slyšela," řekla Minerva tiše. Snape za ní zašel, aby ji obeznámil s výhružkou proti jejímu mazlíčkovi, kterou Hermiona obdržela od jednoho ze svých kolejních spolužáků. „Byla bych ráda, kdybyste svým spolužákům dala ještě jednu šanci, slečno Grangerová. Pokud by tu byl nějaký další problém, nebo pokud by vás něco trápilo, byla bych ráda, kdybyste zašla za mnou." Minerva odložila svůj šálek čaje. „A také bych byla ráda, kdybyste se na snídaně vrátila k nebelvírskému stolu."

Hermiona na profesorku zmateně pohlédla. „Proč?"

„Slečno Grangerová, myslím, že pokud strávíte víc volného času se svými spolužáky, dostanou tak větší šanci vás poznat, a vy je. Pokud by to nefungovalo, pak byste se směla vrátit ke zmijozelskému stolu. Jenom chci, abyste jim dala šanci, má milá."

Hermiona strnula. Sedění s jejími přáteli u snídaně pro ni bylo jako svatyně. Jistě, seděli spolu téměř na všech hodinách, ale při snídaních měla pocit, že pokud s Dracem a Harrym naváže kontakt, den bude v pořádku. Přikývla ke své kolejní ředitelce a odložila šálek.

„Děkuji, paní profesorko," řekla tiše a sklonila se pro svou tašku. „Budu se snažit víc," zašeptala, i když by to raději zařvala, dupla si nohou nebo vybrečela.

Minerva si stoupla, podala Hermioně kus papíru a pevně se na ni usmála. „Jen tomu dejte čas, slečno Grangerová. Moudrý klobouk se nikdy nemýlí. Máte být s námi."

Hermiona přikývla, ale s hlavou skloněnou vyšla z kabinetu a zamířila na svou dnešní poslední hodinu.

NCNCNCNCNC

Těsně před večeří Hermiona odchytila Draca a Harryho před Velkou síní a zamávala jim k výklenku, kde si mohli promluvit v soukromí.

„Už s vámi nemůžu sedět," řekla Hermiona bez varování.

Draco se zamračil a Harry vyhrkl: „Proč ne? Profesor Snape říkal, že můžeš."

„I McGonagallová to říkala," přidal se Draco.

„Profesorka McGonagallová říkala, že jí nevadí, že se s vámi přátelím, ale že mám svým spolužákům dát druhou šanci. A myslí si, že tím, že s vámi sedím při snídaních, dělám věci jenom horší." Naštvaně si setřela slzu.

„To nedává smysl," reptal Draco. „A proč by to měla být tvá vina?"

Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „Hádám, že proto, že to já ztrácím body a dostávám školní tresty. Tak nějak to dává smysl."

„To teda nedává!" namítl Draco. „Weasley ztrácí body, stejně tak Thomas a Finnegan a ty další dva Weasleyovic hňupové, dvojčata, pořád ztrácení body při Kouzelných formulích. Jak to, že nikdo není naštvaný na ně? Jak to, že se jim nikdo nevyhýbá? No?"

Hermiona byla tak překvapená Dracovým vztekem, který ale nesměřoval na ni, že ho objala. Vyjekl, s rukama marně v bok. Objetí netrvalo dlouho a Draco ji poklepal po rameni, než od ní odstoupil.

„Eh…jo, tak…jo," koktal. „Už to nikdy nedělej."

Hermiona se na něj usmála a Draco zrudnul. Harry se ušklíbl. „Aspoň že mi profesorka nezakázala se s vámi přátelit." Popotáhla a Harryho obličej pohasl, když spatřil záblesk dalších slz. „Já prostě…já…nenávidím to tady! Nikdo mě tu nemá rád, všichni jsou hloupí a hluční a nestarají se o to, co je důležité jako učení a čtení. Nevím, proč mě sem ten zatracený klobouk poslal!"

Během okamžiku už Harry plačící dívku s hustými vlasy objímal. Nešikovně Hermionu poplácal po zádech a snažil se přitáhnout Dracovu pozornost. Draco se ale nedíval na Harryho a Hermionu, ale sledoval dívky z pátého a sedmého ročníku z Nebelvíru, které šly právě kolem.

„Zmijozelská děvko!" vyštěkl jedna z nich, pátačka.

To Hermionu šokovalo natolik, že zadržela slzy a prudce se prosmýkla kolem Harryho. Než mohli chlapci zasáhnout, Hermiona vytáhla hůlku a tvář hrubé dívky se pokryla boláky. Dívka zaječela bolestí. Draco se zasmál a Harry na Hermionu šokovaně zíral.

„Slečno Grangerová!"

„O, ou," zamumlali Harry s Dracem, když se k nim vydala rozzuřená profesorka McGonagallová.

Profesorka se na Hermionu zamračila, než se otočila k očarované dívce. „Ach, drahoušku. Slečno Veithová, vezměte slečnu Broodlandovou na ošetřovnu." Jakmile byly pryč, stočila svou pozornost na vzdorného nebelvíra. „Neříkala jsem vám snad, abyste se více snažila udělat si přátele, slečno Grangerová? Velice jste mě zklamala."

Hermiona na sebe byla natolik naštvaná, že se opět dostala do potíží, že nedokázala najít svůj hlas. Draco promluvil za ni: „Nazvala Hermionu děvkou!"

McGonagallová si zmijozela nevšímala, zhluboka se nadechla a pak vyrovnaně prohlásila: „Máte školní trest. Se mnou, na celý týden. Ačkoli urážka mířená na vás byla hrubá - ještě si o tom se slečnou Broondlandovou promluvím - vaše reakce byla nepřiměřená. Studenti NIKDY nevytahují hůlky na jiné studenty! Právě jste svou kolej připravila o dalších padesát bodů! Jděte na večeři. Všichni." McGonagallová prošla kolem nich. Draco měl na tváři pohled hodný Snapea. Harry se mračil a uvnitř vřel vzteky.

„Deset bodů, pánové, za bránění kamarádky," ozval se ze stínů sametový hlas. Snape vystoupil z tmavé chodby vedoucí do sklepení a lhostejně se podíval na tři prváky. „A co se týče vás, slečno Grangerová, jsem ohromen." Hermioniny tváře zčervenaly. „Zaklínadlo sedmého ročníku a vy jste ho zaměřila pouze na obličej." Na tváři se mu objevil malý úsměv, který zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil. „Třicet pět bodů za dovednost, která je hodna chvály."

Nato Snape vyprovodil děti do Velké síně. Všichni tři byli příliš překvapení, než aby se zmohli na slovo

*) Změnila jsem překlad z Temného pána na černého, protože tu bylo několik připomínek ohledně překladu Temný pán, protože to většinou bylo pojmenování Voldemorta. Snad se v tom neztratíte.

**) Použila jsem výraz z filmu, protože mi přijde lepší než ‚Vzhůru!', jako je to v knize.

***) Lumíci jsou hlodavci žijící na Arktidě nebo v tundře. Viz.

.


	6. Kapitola šestá

_6. kapitola – 21. až 27. září 1/2_

_**21. září 1991 – Sobota**_

Po zbytek týdne dělala Hermiona, co mohla, aby se vyhnula svým kolejním spolužákům, obzvlášť Eleanoře Broodlandové. Dvakrát se ji pokusila proklít, ale pokaždé se kouzlu vyhnula. Přednáška od jejich kolejní ředitelky sice proklínací válku ukončila, ale škádlení a žertovaní na její účet neskončili. Hermiona byla ráda, když mohla sedět na obědě a večeři se svými přáteli, ale snídaně byly vždycky špatné. Nikdo s ní nechtěl sedět, takže byla nucena odsednout si na vzdálený konec stolu, kde musela tiše poslouchat sarkastické poznámky na její osobu. Většina chlapců ji začala ignorovat, s výjimkou Rona Weasleyho. Pokud škádlení ochablo, byl to on, kdo to znovu roznítil, a dívky pak slovní hříčky otočily ve zlomyslné poznámky. Její vnitřnosti pak svíral tak těsný uzel, že byla sotva schopná něco sníst.

Ale Hermiona nebyla jediná, kdo měl problémy, díky kterým byly jeho dny stejně těžké. Harryho spánek provázely hrůzostrašné noční můry, které ho nutily křičet ze spaní nebo sebou mlátit v posteli tak dlouho, dokud se neprobudil. Draco tím také trpěl z nedostatku spánku, a protože s ním Harry odmítal o svých nočních můrách mluvit.

Také prefekt Billock trpěl, protože ho Draco budil každou noc, protože nemohl vzbudit svého kamaráda, tak aby ho vzbudil místo něj. Jakmile byl vzhůru, schoval se Harry před Billockem do prostoru pod postelí. Billock tak nad ním zůstal bděle stát, zatímco Draco běžel vzbudit jejich kolejního ředitele.

Když se Harry probudil, reagoval pouze na Snapea a hledal útěchu v jeho klidné náruči. Pak tiše plakal s tváří na jeho hrudi, dokud znovu nepropadl do vyčerpaného spánku. Snape byl zřídka schopen znovu spát poté, co chlapce odložil zpátky do postele, protože si o něj dělal starosti.

Důsledkem toho nebyla Snapeova nálada, i přes ranní kávu, při jeho hodinách nejlepší.

A Harry s ním nechtěl o svých snech mluvit.

A Draco se znovu začínal chovat jako malý spratek.

A Orencie a prefekt Billock se rozešli, čímž ztížili život všem ve Zmijozelu, protože se nehodlali usmířit.

Tyto starosti tížily mysl Mistra lektvarů, když si v sobotu oblíkal svůj nejlepší hábit a přemístil se do sídla Malfoyů na čaj.

Trochu pomatený domácí skřítek ho doprovodil do Narcissina salonku, kde ho paní domu přivítala.

Narcissa Malfoyová byla majestátně vypadající, vysoká, štíhlá žena s blonďatými vlasy svázanými do jemného uzlu, z něhož jí kolem tváře spadaly perfektně vytvarované kadeře do náhodných směrů, které ovšem byly sotva náhodné. Nejkrásnější klenot Luciuse Malfoye byl oblečen do světle modrých, hedvábných šatů, které lichotily jejím ledově modrým očím a krémové pleti.

Narcissa Snapea vřele přivítala a naznačila mu, ať si odloží plášť na zlacený mosazný stojan vedle dveří do salonu. Snape tak udělal a usadil se na jednu z hedvábně čalouněných, borovicových židlí s jemnými celerově zelenými a krémovými proužky. Ladila k ostatnímu nábytku a celému salónku.

„Lucius se omlouvá, ale poněkud se zdrží, neboť byl na poslední chvíli povolán na Ministerstvo," usmála se Narcissa. Nalila oběma čaj a zeptala se: „A jak si zatím Draco vede, Severusi?"

„Vede si celkem dobře téměř ve všech svých hodinách až na nějaké obtížnosti při Přeměňování. Věřím, že to překoná dalším studiem," odpověděl Snape.

„Přeměňování nikdy nebyl Luciusův nejsnadnější předmět, ale při OVCÍch získal N. Jak si vede můj syn v tvých hodinách, Severusi?"

„Vede si tak dobře, jak by měl," ohradil se Severus jemně. Popravdě, nepřál si hodnotit žádného nového studenta tak brzy na začátku roku.

„Zklamalo mě, že můj syn stále tak špatně zvládá svou prudkou povahu, Severusi." Narcissa měla patrně na mysli ty dva tresty, které už Draco dostal. Samozřejmě napsal ten první dopis, zatímco Severus napsal ten druhý.

„Dracovi a Harrymu by mohla prospět meditační technika, která je základem Nitrobrany, kterou je hodlám začít učit hned, jak se začátek roku trochu uklidní," řekl Snape tiše.

„To je dobré vědět, Severusi. Vím, jak moc to pomohlo Luciusovi, když si ho učil." Narcissa nezmínila – ačkoli to oba věděli – že Luciusovy schopnosti Nitrobrany mu jednou nebo dvakrát zachránily život. Nicméně jeho směrem vděčně přikývla. „Draco vypadá šťastně v jeho přátelství s Harrym Potterem," řekla a zlehka tím změnila téma. „Velmi mě potěšilo, když jsem se doslechla, že se přestal přátelit se syny Andrewa Crabbeho a Liama Goyla. Říkala jsem Luciusovi, že jejich líné zvyky a násilná povaha by mohly Draca ovlivnit a já i Lucius bychom neradi viděli, jak jeho vzdělání trpí." Narcissa usrkla čaje a pak svůj pohled stočila na něj. „Nikdy bych si netroufla hádat, že syn Lily a Jamese Potterových skončí v naší koleji. Pozoruhodné, že, Severusi?"

Snape přikývl. „Říkal ti toho Draco o panu Potterovi hodně?"

Narcissa se usmála. „Docela ano, Severusi. Myslím, že vím vše, co Harry řekl mému synovi. Až na tajemství, která si chlapi nechávají pro sebe."

Snape si zamyšleně usrkl čaje. Přemýšlel, kolik toho mohl Harry Dracovi říct o svém životě doma. To byl ten hlavní problém, který ho přiměl přijmout toto pozvání na čaj.

„Ach, Severusi!" V tu chvíli do místnosti vešel Lucius a přehodil si svůj plášť přes opěradlo židle. Přešel k Narcisse, zdrženlivě ji políbil na tvář a pak se posadil na židli naproti Snapeovi a přijal od své ženy šálek čaje.

„Těžkosti na Ministerstvu, Luciusi?" zeptal se Snape s předstíranou lhostejností.

„Ministr měl jeden ze svých záchvatů paniky," odpověděl bezstarostně Lucius.

„Jednalo se o Turnaj tří kouzelníků?" zajímal se Snape.

Lucius přikývl a usrkl čaje. „Ministr a ta jeho podlézačka, Dolores Umbridgeová se ohlížejí pouze po politických a mediálních příležitostech, které by se jim s obnovením Turnaje naskytly. Popletal věří, že by bylo pro Bradavice významné, kdyby se zapojily, a naléhá na Brumbála, aby s ním pro jednou začal jednat." Povzdechl si a na okamžik se odmlčel. „Nicméně, správní rada se obává pobouření kolem celé věci kvůli nebezpečí spojené s Turnajem."

„Je nehorázné úmyslně vystavit děti nebezpečným situacím," zamumlala Narcissa. „Stačí, že se musíme vypořádat s minulostí."

„Přesně tak, má drahá. Ministr to vůbec nebere v úvahu a panikaří nad množstvím nevole nejen ze strany rady, ale také ze strany rodičů:" Lucius si povzdechl, odložil šálek a elegantně si přehodil nohu přes nohu.

Snape pozoroval staršího kouzelníka a rozhodl se opustit tuto konverzaci.

Nepochyboval o motivech Luciuse Malfoye; vše, co dělal, dělal pro rodinu a pro čest jména Malfoy. Přijal Voldemortovo znamení, ale stejně jako Snape k tomu byl donucen a pak zanechán sám, aby si našel cestu ven z té tíživé situace.

Lucius byl poslušný syn, nebo i víc. Dělal, co mu přikázal jeho otec, ať už to přišlo od pána Zla nebo Abraxase Malfoye. Lucius měl novou rodinu, kterou chtěl udržet v bezpečí, takže vše i jakkoli nechutného dělal, aby udržel svou rodinu naživu. Většina kouzelnické společnosti nechápala, že do této smrtící pasti bylo chyceno víc lidí než jen Snape a Malfoyovi. Přežít znamenalo být sužován nočními můrami do konce života.

Snape, se svým talentem na lektvary, a Malfoyovi pro své peníze, se brzy stali jedni z Voldemortových nejdůvěryhodnějších. Nebyli součástí elity, Vnitřního kruhu, ale byli mu velice blízko.

Až po smrti Abraxase Malfoye se tito dva muži více sblížili. Snape, i přes obrovské riziko, prozradil Luciusovi svou práci coby špeha pro Brumbála, a Lucius se mu svěřil s plány do budoucna, kdy to chtěl zařídit nejen tak, aby pro něj bylo téměř nemožné přidat se znovu na stranu pána Zla, ale že chtěl znovu navrátit velikost jménu Malfoy a ochránit svou rodinu.

Když začalo řízení Starostolce a Smrtijedů, Lucius se odmítl spojit s Brumbálem. Jeho šarm na mladého aristokrata nezapůsobil; naopak se zdálo, že Brumbál podcenil mladého, inteligentního kouzelníka, který byl schopen zajistit si dostatečné důkazy o tom, že byl pod kletbou Imperius, a tím pádem i nevinný.

Pán Zla na své stoupence často používal nepromíjitelné, a byly časy, kdy je buď pouze pro zábavu mučil kletbou Cruciatus nebo uvrhl pod kletbu Imperius, když chtěl, aby splnili jeho příkazy, před kterými by se jindy otočili zády a uprchli.

Lucius nikdy nezabil nebo nemučil mudlu, pokud nebyl pod Imperiem pána Zla, a jeho důkazy byly hrozivé a pro Starostolec přesvědčivé.

Snape naproti tomu strávil v Azkabanu tři měsíce, než Brumbál shromáždil dostatek důkazů pro jeho propuštění. Po celé ty roky Snapea iritovalo pomyšlení, že kdyby se Brumbálovi zachtělo, byl by zpátky v Azkabanu dřív, než by stačil mrknout.

„Z dopisů mého syna jsem pochopil, že ta rvačka mezi ním a Harrym se již vyřešila," řekl Lucius hlasem, jako by rvačka způsobená peřím a přivolaným skřítkem nic neznamenala.

„Tito dva teď společně řeší jiný problém, Luciusi," odpověděl Snape jednoduše. Sledoval staršího kouzelníka a podle výrazu jeho tváře dokázal posoudit, že mu Draco zatím neřekl o mudlorozené kamarádce, Hermioně Grangerové.

Narcissa nalila Luciusovi nový šálek čaje a on se nahnul, aby si ho mohl vzít. „Ještě jsem neslyšel o tomhle „novém problému", Severusi. O co se jedná?" zeptal se.

„O mladou čarodějku z jejich ročníku. Hermionu Grangerovou. Je to velice bystrá a inteligentní dívka, nicméně poněkud nejistá, a jako důsledkem toho má potřebu odpovídat na všechny otázky v hodině a to až do té míry, že pokud není vyvolána dostatečně rychle, vyhrkne odpověď bez vyvolání."

Lucius se na mladého kouzelníka ušklíbl. Když byl v posledním ročníku Bradavic, dokázal by si vzpomenout na podobně otravného prváka. Usrkl čaje a pobídl Snapea, aby pokračoval.

„Slečna Grangerová byla zařazena do Nebelvíru a … dobře sem nezapadla. Ostatní učitelé to přehlížejí a zaměřují se pouze na fakt, že se jedná o inteligentní studentku, která se touží učit. To je vše." Po tváři mu přelétl úšklebek.

„A ty to nepřehlížíš?" zeptal se Lucius.

„I když rozumím její nejistotě, beru body, pokud uznám za vhodné, a netoleruji studenty, kteří mluví bez vyvolání. Naneštěstí pro slečnu Grangerovou vedlo toto ke ztrátě bodů pro Nebelvír a ke školnímu trestu se mnou." Snape odložil prázdný šálek.

Narcissa dolila Snapeův šálek a zatím řekla: „Jestli jsem to dobře pochopila, tato mladá dáma si v Nebelvíru neudělala žádné přátele a její spolužáci se k tomu nemají, že?"

Přikývl a vzal si nový šálek, který mu nabídla. „Ještě se to zhoršilo poté, co proklela Eleanoru Broodlandovou, studentku pátého ročníku, boláky na tváři."

Narcissa se překvapeně pousmála, zatímco Lucius si nahlas odfrkl a s úsměvem řekl: „Vážně?" Potřásl hlavou. „Bolákové zaklínadlo – nemožné, Severusi. Jak by se student prvního ročníku mohl naučit kouzlo sedmého ročníku? Netušil jsem, že první ročníky znají taková kouzla!"

„Taky že ne," ušklíbl se Snape. „Spousta studentů se naučila Bolákové kouzlo v prvním ročníku nebo doma. Ale Bolákové zaklínadlo je na úrovni sedmého ročníku. Navíc ho slečna Grangerová zaměřila, takže se boláky objevily pouze na tváři. Docela působivé."

„Ale jak se ho naučila, Severusi?" zeptala se Narcissa.

„To dítě je nenasytný čtenář," vysvětlil Snape. „Zjistil jsem, že už si přečetla všechny učebnice dalších ročníků dopředu. Mluvil jsem o tom s Filiusem Kratiknotem, který s ní doufám mluvil o nebezpečí spojené s praktikování kouzel nad rámec toho, co se učí ve škole."

„A říkáš, že je to Dracova kamarádka?" usmál se Lucius spokojeně. „Líbí se mi."

„A taky Harryho," dodal Snape.

„Je škoda, že nebyla zařazena do Zmijozelu," přemítal Lucius.

Narcissa se jemně zeptala: „Nevíš, proč slečna Grangerová proklela tu dívku tak…zdatně?"

„Podle chlapců, zatímco Harry uklidňoval plačící slečnu Grangerovou, uviděla je slečna Broodlandová a nazvala ji ‚Zmijozelskou děvkou'."

Narcissin šálek se zatřásl, zatímco Luciusův explodoval jeho náhlým rozhořčením. Narcissa, která se již částečně vzpamatovala z vulgární urážky, zvedla hůlku, aby uklidila nepořádek a spravila šálek.

„A reakce McGonagallové?" zeptal se Lucius pevně.

„Minerva odebrala body slečně Grangerové, jak by měla, a přidělila jí týdenní školní trest. Také vzala body slečně Broodlandové za vulgární chování." Snape Luciusovi věnoval malý, samolibý úsměv. „Nemohl jsem odolat a ocenil její zaklínadlo třiceti pěti body. Vždyť _bylo_ docela dobré."

„Profesorku McGonagallovou tohle jistě nepotěšilo," poznamenala Narcissa.

„Vskutku, ale na tom nezáleží." Snape se se svojí Nebelvírskou kolegyní často hádal ohledně bodů, ať už se jednalo o ztrátu nebo zisk.

Lucius si mladého kouzelníka prohlédl. „Ale pořád vypadáš, že ti dělá starosti, Severusi, a to dokonce není ani v naší koleji."

„Minerva naneštěstí slečně Grangerové naznačila, že je to její vina, že ji její spolužáci nemají rádi." Snape pokrčil rameny. „Minerva vždycky věřila, že by její lvi měli držet při sobě a jen těžko přijímá fakt, že by se mohli spojit proti jednomu z nich."

„Minerva pochází z jednodušších časů," bránila Narcissa starší čarodějku. „Bylo snazší, aby kolej držela při sobě. Žijeme v těžkých časech a je zcela jasné, že všechny koleje tím trpí."

Lucius souhlasně přikývl. „My zmijozelové jsem opatrní a zvyklí ptát se všech na důvody jejich jednání, i když se jedná o naše spojence. Rozepře v Nebelvíru je jako smrtelná rána u zvířete."

„Jsou buď černí, nebo bílí a nedokážou žít v šedých oblastech," souhlasil Snape.

„Světlo nebo tma," řekla Narcissa tiše.

„Voldemort nebo Brumbál," ušklíbl se Lucius.

Snape sebou při zaznění Voldemortova jména trhnul, ale pokračoval. „Protože není slečna Grangerová v mé koleji, je toho jen málo, co mohu udělat, a ačkoli z celého učitelského sboru si s Minervou rozumím nejvíce, často mezi sebou máme rozepře."

„Alespoň má Draca a Harryho," usoudila Narcissa.

Snape přikývl. „To, a Minerva dovolila, aby s chlapci seděla u jídla. Je zajímavé pozorovat, jak… příjemně je slečně Grangerové s několika zmijozely."

Luciuse zajímal důvod, proč Hermionu přijalo jen pár zmijozelů. „Proč by dívku nepřijali všichni zmijozelové, Severusi?"

Tady se Snape odmlčel a sledoval chladnoucí povrch svého čaje. Pak se přes okraj šálku ohlédl na svého starého přítele. „Slečna Grangerová je z mudlovské rodiny."

Mezi manželi nastalo dlouhé ticho a Snape na ně zkoumavě hleděl.

Abraxas Malfoy choval k mudlům a mudlorozeným kouzelníkům hlubokou nenávist. Často mladým kouzelníkům popisoval hrůzostrašné odpornosti, kterých se dopouštěl na nešťastných mudlech a kouzelnících z mudlovských rodin.

Když se Lucius odmítl přidat k otci při jednom z útoků na mudlovskou rodinu, z níž pocházeli dva kouzelníci, kteří si na ministerstvu získali značný vliv, Abraxas se nerozpakoval seslat na vlastního syna kletbu Imperius. Snape, který v té době pracoval se svým Mistrem lektvarů na svém studiu, toho nebyl součástí. Nicméně se pak vypořádával s následky. Lucius, znechucen a zostuzen, se odmítl vrátit k vlastní rodině.

Bylo nevyhnutelné, že brzy začal Lucius papouškovat názory svého otce a zatvrzovat svou duši proti téměř polovině kouzelnického světa. Snape to očekával. Pro Luciuse to byla jediná možnost, jak přežít a jak udržet svou rodinu v bezpečí. Ale i tak nastaly noci, kdy Lucius utekl ke Snapeovi do Tkalcovské ulice, aby se mohl vyplakat a spát bez nočních můr.

Narcissa Blacková Malfoyová pocházela z rodiny, která až na její sestru Andromedu a jejího bratrance Siriuse, chovala silné předsudky vůči mudlům a mudlorozeným kouzelníkům. Její další sestra, Bellatrix Blacková Lestrangeová, byla psychopatická, šílená žena, která toužila po každé zámince někomu ublížit. Narcissa dokázala zůstat nestranná. Snape to nevěděl, ale Narcissa svého muže utěšovala, když se s křikem probouzel z nočních můr.

Byla to Narcissa, kdo promluvil první: „Pokud jsou rodiče slečny Grangerové mudlové, pak nemohou požadovat přeřazení do jiné koleje, že?"

Snape nadzvedl obočí a sledoval výraz Narcissiny tváře. Něco ve své mysli rychle přepočítávala. Snape potřásl hlavou. „Zastavila by je kouzla kolem Bradavic, díky kterým jsou Bradavice skryty před zraky mudlů. Bylo by nesmyslné, kdyby se o to pokusili."

Lucius se narovnal. „Jsi si vědom toho, že by to už bylo v minulosti použito, Severusi? Přeřazení?"

„Po pravdě řečeno, ne, nikdy jsem o tom neslyšel," přiznal Snape. Oba Malfoyové měli něco schovaného v rukávu a Snape dychtil zjistit, co (i když se to snažil skrýt).

Lucius byl víc než ochotný poučit učitele, ve skutečnosti byl poněkud samolibý. „Pro čistokrevnou rodinu je kolej něco víc, než jen místo, které opustíš po sedmi letech po složení svých OVCÍ. Tvoje kolej bylo postavení, symbol, spojenec, který ti pomohl projít dveřmi možností. Předpokládám, že pořád tomu tak je, ale už je kladen mnohem menší důraz na kolej, v níž si byl jako dítě. Čistokrevné rodiny jsou řazeny do jedné určité koleje. Například Weasleyovi, všichni v Nebelvíru už od dob Augusta Weasleyho ze sedmnáctého století z Arturovy strany, a od dob Elgara Prewetta z osmnáctého století ze strany Molly. A co se týče Malfoyů, jsme ve Zmijozelu už od dob zakladatelů."

Narcissa se shovívavě usmívala nad manželovou patrnou pýchou. Snape se snažil nemračit. Snape byl poloviční krve a členové Princeovi rodiny z matčiny strany začali Bradavice navštěvovat až od poloviny osmnáctého století. Většinou šlo o zmijozely nebo havraspárce, sem tam o některého podivného nebelvíra.

Lucius pokračoval. „Právě kvůli důležitosti koleje pro rodinu si dokážeš představit ten stres, pokud se, řekněme, silná nebelvírská rodina najednou ocitne se Zmijozelem. Řešením byla okamžitá žádost rodiny o přeřazení jejich potomka, pokud možno do koleje, kam si rodina přála."

„Sirius Black," řekla Narcissa tak tiše, že ji Snape téměř neslyšel.

Snape se otočil na Luciusovu ženu. „Požádali Siriusovi rodiče o přeřazení?"

Narcissa přikývla. „Teta Walburga Blacková byla absolutně pohoršená, když se Sirius dostal do Nebelvíru. Žádost byla předložena a schválena, ale Moudrý klobouk byl neoblomný a odmítl zařadit Siriuse jinam." Narcissa se smutně usmála. „Věřím, že ve snaze o odloučení se od příjmení Black přemluvil klobouk, aby ho poslal do Nebelvíru, a proto by to nebyl klobouk, kdo by ho přeřadil, ale Sirius sám."

„Stejně fascinující jako hodina historie." Snape se odmlčel a snažil se zklidnit posměšný tón v jeho hlase. Zmínka o jakémkoli Pobertovi na něj měla tento efekt. „Nechápu, jak by to mohlo pomoct slečně Grangerové, když sem její rodiče nemohou přijít."

Narcissa zachytila jeho jízlivý tón a zamračila se na něj. Pak se s úsměvem otočila na svého manžela. „Jedním z Brumbálových nápadů, který se snažil zavést a který se mi docela líbil, byl sponzorský program, který spojoval studenta z mudlovské rodiny s čistokrevnou rodinou."

„Už od začátku ten nápad vedl k neúspěchu," prohlásil Lucius. „Předsudky vůči mudlorozeným rostly a s příchodem pána Zla přímo explodovaly."

„Bylo to příliš nebezpečné," přerušila ho Narcissa pevně. „Pro čistokrevné a mudlorozené." Stoupla si a položila svou ruku na rameno svého manžela. „Možná že není ten správný čas obnovit tento program, manželi, ale myslím si, že by to bylo…ohleduplné… od naší rodiny sponzorovat mudlorozené dítě."

Lucius pomalu zamrkal. „Pořád se pohybujeme v nebezpečných vodách, miláčku," řekl opatrně.

„Pokud nechceme být stáhlí ke dnu, až se Pán zla vrátí, musíme se spojit i s někým jiným než jen se Zachráncem kouzelnického světa." Narcissa se naklonila blíž ke svému muži. „Musíme chránit _všechny_ děti, má lásko," přemlouvala ho jemně.

Lucius jemně políbil konečky jejích prstů. Jedna z dobrých věcí, které mu otec povolil, byla možnost vzít si ženu, kterou miloval. Stále dokola mu Narcissa dokazovala, že za to stála, když mu dala zdravého syna, tišila jeho bolest a byla inteligentní čarodějkou.

„Smíme začít se slečnu Grangerovou, má milá ženo?" zeptal se formálně, ale s náznakem žertu v hlase.

Narcissa se usmála a její ledově modré oči hřály úsměvem. Jak tak stála, zatřpytily se jí oči. „Myslím, že by se mi líbilo rozmazlovat holčičku." Vrhla na Luciuse rychlý, šibalský úsměv, až se začervenal a zakuckal čajem, kterého právě usrkl. Zatímco se snažil obnovit své slušné chování, Narcissa přikývla směrem k Snapeovi. „Jsem ráda, že jsi nás mohl navštívit, Severusi, nicméně mě budete muset omluvit. Mám ještě nějakou korespondenci, kterou musím vyřídit."

Oba muži se postavili. Snape směrem k Narcisse zdvořile sklonil hlavu a Lucius jemně políbil svou ženu na tvář. Zašeptal jí něco do ucha a ona se zasmála. Jakmile opustila salonek, čarodějové pokračovali ve svém čaji.

„Tvé…názory se, zdá se, mění, Luciusi," poznamenal Snape jemně.

Lucius se zamračil. Odložil čaj a přivolal si brandy, kterou nabídl Snapeovi. „Nikdy jsem nevěřil v masové vraždění mudlů, Severusi. Obvinit mě z toho je víc než hrubé, dokonce bezohledné." V jeho hlase zaznívala stará zášť, kterou ale nemířil na svého mladšího přítele.

Snape přijal brandy a Lucius jim oběma nalil. Snape upil brandy a věděl, že by ho stála půlroční plat. Alespoň tak chutnala. „Oba jsme věřili, že naše světy by měly zůstat oddělené, Luciusi," pokračoval Snape. „Jak jsme říkali, naše víra byla náš pád."

Lucius na Snapea pohlédl, když si všiml nepatrné urážky. Věděl o Snapeově mudlovském otci a zármutku, který ten opilec mladému čaroději způsobil.

_Lucius byl v sedmém ročníku, když potkal toho vyhublého, chudého chlapce, na kterého většina zmijozelských pohlížela s nelibostí. Severus Snape nepocházel z bohaté rodiny, nicméně se vědělo, že jeho matka, Eileen Princeová, pocházela nejen z bohaté, ale i čistokrevné rodiny. Snapeova matka sebe a téměř celou rodinu poskvrnila, když se zamilovala do mudly._

_Lucius si o tom vychrtlém chlapci moc nemyslel. Věci se v kouzelnickém světě měnily, a coby kouzelník z čistokrevné, zámožné rodiny, zasnoubený s dcerou vysoce postavené rodiny Blacků, měl pozici ve společnosti a politice zajištěnou._

_Lord Voldemort, jak už byl v té době znán, byl jen prostě mocný čaroděj, který chtěl úplně oddělit kouzelnický svět od mudlovského. Protože nebyl Lucius součástí Vnitřního kruhu tak, jako jeho otec, neměl ani tušení, že Voldemort toužil zničit všechny mudly, a že jeho nenávist byla tak sžíravá, že mu otrávila mysl. Voldemort byl šílený a hodlal své následovníky této šílenosti podrobit._

_Co se Snapea týče, byl Lucius Malfoy nafoukaný, snobský aristokrat, který si nezasloužil ani jeho čas, ani pozornost. Spokojený se svými knihami a lektvary, Snape na toho muže znovu nepomyslil. Až do doby, kdy se jeden večer oba setkali v knihovně._

_Lucius Malfoy vypadal jako okouzlující, bohatý, rozmazlený kouzelník, který ale nepostrádal inteligenci. Lucius byl dlouho fascinován ne černou magií, ale Starou magií, která se po staletí přestala užívat ve prospěch „okázalejší" magie._

_Když Snape pátral po původech lektvarů, byl poněkud překvapený, když u svého výzkumu narazil na rozmazleného Malfoyovského prince. Lucius si zabral téměř celý stůl a byl schovaný za sloupci knih, pergamenů, brků a inkoustů, které měl po ruce. Lucius si příchodu malého prváka nevšiml, až dokud na sobě neucítil něčí pohled. Když vzhlédl, zachytil pevný pohled bezedných černých očí. Ty oči ho znervózňovaly. Jako by patřily muži třikrát staršímu, než byl chlapec._

„_Zabral jsem ti tvé studijní místečko, Snape?" protáhl Lucius posměšně._

_Snape zamrkal. „Vůbec ne. Jen mě překvapilo, že jsem tě viděl v knihovně. A ještě ke všemu studujíc."_

_Lucius sledoval, jak chlapec přejíždí očima po jeho knihách, a ušklíbl se. „Nejsem studijní typ? Protože nemám mastné vlasy nebo rozbitý nos?"_

_Snape se temně zamračil a odtáhl se jako želva za oponu svých bohužel mastných vlasů. Neráčil odpovědět, a dokonce se chystal odejít, ale přečetl si názvy některých Malfoyových knih a zaujaly ho._

„_Ale no tak!" prohodil Lucius s lehkým úsměvem. „Vážně jsi moc citlivý, Snape. A vím, že ti Pobertové zlomili nos, tak se za to nestyď." Lucius mávl hůlkou a přitáhl ke stolu další židli. „Sedni si, Snape."_

_Vychrtlý mladík zaváhal, ale pak se posadil. „Jak víš, že mi ho zlomili?" zeptal se. _

„_Cissy navštěvovala na ošetřovně Annelise Mossovou, když jsi přišel. Vypadalo to, že madame Pomfreyová ztropila pěknou scénu a byla znechucená, když se ředitel tomu ‚žertíku' smál." Lucius se naklonil a upřel svůj pohled na Snapeův zlomený nos. „Už byl dřív zlomený, že ano? V nose je spousta křehkých kostí a chrupavek, které se dají magicky napravit."_

„_Mluvíš jako Léčitel," všiml si Snape._

„_Anatomie pro mě byla jeden čas fascinujícím předmětem a dopřál jsem si několik knih s léčivými kouzly," vysvětlil Lucius. „Věděl jsi, že Léčitelská magie, kterou se čarodějky a kouzelníci učí, patří mezi nejstarší magii, kterou používáme? Hippokrates vymyslel spoustu kouzel včetně postupu čerpání živlů na zvýšení síly kouzla, které kouzelník vykreslil přesně nad magické jádro zraněného."_

„_To jsem nevěděl," řekl Snape. „Proto čteš o Magii živlů?"_

„_Je to docela úžasné," usmál se Lucius a všechna posměšnost z jeho hlasu byla pryč. Postrčil jednu knihu k mladšímu chlapci. „Bagginsova historie Magie Země. Myslím, že se jedná o konečnou práci na daný živel."_

_Snape otevřel knihu a zjistil, že se jedná o rukopis a ne tištěný text. Byla to spíše krásná kniha, kterou autor sám ilustroval osobitými kresbami zvířat, krajiny a obrazy magických lidí. Pak si všiml, že kniha je psaná jazykem, kterému nerozuměl._

„_Ty to umíš přečíst?" zeptal se Snape nevěřícně._

_Lucius se naklonil a poklepal na knihu hůlkou. „Reddo mortuus lingua!"_

_Snape sledoval, jak se zvláštní písmena přeměnila na slova, kterým rozuměl. „Úžasné!"_

„_Naneštěstí to vydrží jen přibližně hodinu," povzdechl si Lucius. „Přemýšlel jsem, že kdybych nakreslil určitou runu místo klepání hůlkou na text, třeba by to vydrželo déle."_

„_Vzal sis Starodávné runy?" zeptal se Snape. Jeho pohled na rozmazleného aristokrata se rychle měnil._

„_Ano. Profesor Fehring má vždy pravdu, i když se někdy mýlí, takže raději studuji sám. Myslím, že runová magie by se měla více zahrnovat do běžné magie," řekl Lucius._

„_Má matka používala runovou magii pro lektvary," prohlásil Snape. „Doufal jsem, že se tu o tom naučím víc, ale vypadá to, že Křiklan preferuje spíše moderní postupy přípravy lektvarů."_

„_Křiklan je idiot," ušklíbl se Lucius. „Runová magie je stará a mocná a tvoje matka je chytrá, že tě to učí, Snape."_

_Snape smutně potřásl hlavou. „Pro matku je příliš riskantní, aby mě to učila."_

_Lucius se zamračil. „A to proč?"_

_Snape na aristokrata ostražitě hleděl. Nechtěl se nechat napálit a dát tak staršímu chlapci munici, kterou by mohl použít proti němu. Když však uslyšel upřímnost v jeho otázce, tiše řekl: „Můj otec to zakázal. On je…on je…"_

„_Mudla," dořekl Lucius. „Já vím, Snape. A podle toho, co mi bylo řečeno, je to také opilec."_

_Snape vzplál vztekem, ale Lucius zakroutil hlavou. „Pravda bolí, Snape, ale musíme ji přijmout a jít dál." Snape na staršího chlapce zmateně hleděl. „Můžu tě učit, Snape. Alespoň do tvého pátého ročníku*), kdy si můžeš vzít Starodávné runy."_

_Snape pohlédl do Malfoyových šedých očí. Nic neřekl, ale Lucius se usmál, jako by spatřil v chlapcových tmavých očích vděčnost. Pak se ušklíbl. „Ale nejdřív najdeme nějaký lektvar, který by se postaral o ty tvé vlasy!"_

_Snape se ušklíbl a prudkým pohozením hlavy si odhodil vlasy z obličeje._

„Myslel jsem tím," uklidňoval ho Snape, „že jsme dovolili jiným myslet za nás, když jsme to věděli lépe."

Lucius přikývl. „Pravda. Kdybych věděl, že otec byl stejně šílený jako Pan zla…"

„Nepřipravuj si omluvu a neopakuj starou lítost, Luciusi," varoval ho Snape. „Už jsme o tom před lety mluvili. Co se stalo, stalo se. Teď se musíme ujistit, že pokud se ON vrátí, udělá tu nejhorší chybu SVÉHO života."

Oba se dotkli svých Znamení, která jim na předloktí vypálil sám Pán zla.

„Ty se stále obáváš, že se Voldemort vrátí?" zeptal se Lucius opatrně.

Snape se na staršího čaroděje zamračil. „Stejně jako ty. Není to tak dlouho, co tě vzbudilo stejné pálení jako mě." Lucius neodpověděl a vrátil se ke zbytku své brandy. Snape rozzlobeně promluvil: „Dokud tomu bude Brumbál věřit, budu si i já dělat starosti. Dlouho jsem tušil, že v té zatracené věštbě bylo něco víc, než jsem vyslechl."

„Ty přece v proroctví nevěříš," vysmíval se mu Lucius.

„Samozřejmě že ne. Naneštěstí tu jsou kouzelníci, kteří ano, a ti mi dělají starosti." Bez ptaní si Snape přivolal brandy a dolil si skleničku.

„A jejich víra stačila na zničení několika životů, že, Severusi?" Svým vypočítavým pohledem sledoval Lucius Snapeovu reakci, protože Snape jen zřídka mluvil o Lily a nikdy nezmiňoval její smrt.

Snape zúžil oči a pevně stiskl rty. Jeho hlas byl stejně napjatý jako emoce, které v sobě už dávno pohřbil. „To ano," souhlasil. „Ale mám pocit, že pokud něco neudělám, tak to proroctví zničí i Harryho Pottera."

„Aha," přemítal Lucius nahlas. „Ale jak by mohlo?"

Snape se na okamžik odmlčel. Přišel za Luciusem s úmyslem požádat o laskavost, ale jeho opatrná povaha způsobená zvykem a zkušenostmi z dětství, mu nedovolila být úplně otevřený. Pro Snapea nebylo lehké být zavázán Malfoyovi seniorovi. Jen Abraxasova předčasná smrt mu poskytla volnost, po které toužil, aby mohl požádat o pomoc Albuse Brumbála. Jedno pouto bylo rozlomeno, jen aby bylo nahrazeno novým, mnohem nesnesitelnějším.

Prozatím se bude bavit jen o Potterovi. Nezmíní ten artefakt, který Brumbál přitáhl do hradu. Alespoň zatím ne.

„Jak víš, Potter se nedostal včas do Bradavic."

Lucius přikývl. „Nehoda, jak jsi řekl." Vzpomněl si na to odpoledne, kdy šel navštívit syna a našel ho na ošetřovně, jak si hraje s Harrym Potterem. „Mám věřit, že to bylo něco víc?"

„Bylo a je," přikývl Snape. „Brumbál to dítě umístil k rodině jeho tety. Petunie byla Lilyina starší sestra a i před tím, než se dozvěděla o kouzlech, nebyla ke své sestře zrovna…milá. Jakmile se dozvěděla, že Lily byla čarodějka, jakýkoli vtah, který si mezi sebou ještě mohly vytvořit, byl ztracen."

„Tetu asi nepotěšilo, že dostala na starost sestřina magického potomka," uvažoval Lucius.

Snapeův pohled byl vážný. „Nepotěšilo. Petunie, její manžel Vernon a jejich syn Dudley chlapce týrali několik let." Teď zvážněl Lucius. Nalil oběma další brandy a Snape pokračoval. „Byl jsem pověřen Brumbálem zjistit, proč se chlapec nedostavil do školy. To, co jsem našel, bylo …trestuhodné. Potter byl zmlácený, zkrvavený a skrčený v přístěnku. Pomfreyové diagnostická kouzla ukázala starší zranění a zlámané kosti a vážnou přetrvávající podvýživu."

„Potter vypadal docela malý, když jsem ho poprvé viděl."

„Je jen maso a šlachy!" vyštěkl Snape. Dlouze si lokl brandy a pak se zhluboka nadechl. „Pošetile jsem očekával, že Brumbál pro chlapce udělá správnou věc a než skončí tenhle rok, najde mu nový domov. Vhodný, kouzelnický domov. Nicméně, ten bláznivý starý moula hodlá Harryho poslat zpátky! Tvrdí, že Krevní ochrany jsou nejdůležitější!" prskal Snape.

Lucius bystře zaznamenal Snapeovo neúmyslné použité chlapcova křestního jména. „Nejsem příliš zběhlý v Krevních ochranách," přerušil ho.

„Mluvil jsem s Minervou, která o Krevních ochranách něco málo ví, a podle toho co mi řekla, což jsem si byl schopen ověřit svým vlastním výzkumem, jsou Krevní ochrany nepoužitelné, pokud osoba, kterou mají chránit, nenazývá to určité místo domovem a pokud zde není žádná láska."

„A určitě jsou nepoužitelné i proti mudlům, kteří by měli chlapce ochraňovat," souhlasil Lucius.

„Vskutku," přikývl Snape zamračeně. „Harryho strýc spálil všechny jeho věci do školy a byl by zabil i jeho školní sovu, ale je to chytrý pták a utekla," dodal Snape, aniž by si všiml, že přestal Harryho nazývat příjmením.

„Co chceš, abych udělal, Severusi?" zeptal se Lucius přívětivě.

Snape vážně pohlédl na staršího kouzelníka. „Harry se nesmí vrátit k těmhle příbuzným, Luciusi. Nicméně mám svázané ruce. Kdybych se pokusil jít proti Brumbálovi, mohl by mě poslat zpět do Azkabanu."

Lucius ledabyle mávl rukou. „To nemůže udělat…"

Snape ho rozzlobeně přerušil: „Brumbál má důkaz…!"

„Který je nepřípustný po té, co za tebe Brumbál vypovídal!" prohlásil Lucius hlasitě. „Náš soudní systém není dokonalý, Severusi, a na několika místech dokonce chybný, ale jedno vím jistě: Jakmile Brumbál poskytl důkazy a svědectví ve tvůj prospěch, nemůže je vzít zpátky, aniž by neobvinil z tvých zločinů i sám sebe. Anebo ze zločinů, které jsi mohl spáchat po svém propuštění. Spáchal jsi nějaké?" zeptal se Lucius s náznakem posměchu v hlase.

„Samozřejmě že ne!" vyštěkl Mistr lektvarů podrážděně. Sesunul se na židli a na jediný lok dopil svou brandy. Byla tu spousta věcí, které věděl, ale zákon, soudní systém kouzelnického světa k nim nepatřil. Mezi těmi všemi věcmi, které Lucius studoval, znal velice dobře soudní systém. Bez těchto vědomostí by nebyl schopen uniknout uvěznění v Azkabanu. Politika, zákon a diplomacie. To byly disciplíny, které Abraxas Malfoy vtloukal svému synovi do hlavy.

Snapea nikdy nenapadlo, že si Brumbál zpečetil svůj osud ten den, kdy pro něj svědčil a kdy mu zařídil místo špeha ve válce proti Voldemortovi.

„Pak už nejsem Brumbálovi zavázán?" ptal se Snape nevěřícně.

„O nic víc než jiní zaměstnanci," pokrčil rameny Lucius. „Samozřejmě, pokud by se zaměstnanec snažil utajit týrání kouzelnického dítěte mudly, pak je zaměstnanec povinen takové jednání nahlásit."

„Nebyla by pak práce zaměstnance v ohrožení?" zeptal se Snape.

„Pouze v případě, že by nebyl dostatek důkazů, které by potvrdili tvrzení zaměstnanců. Pokud by se mě někdo ptal na radu, mou odpovědí by bylo počkat a být bdělý. Zaměstnanec, který riskuje život jednoho dítěte, by mohl riskovat život i dalších, že?" Luciusův hlas byl tichý, ale v očích měl tvrdý pohled.

Snapeovi při tom pohledu zamrazilo. Věděl o předmětu v útrobách hradu, který spolu s dalšími pomohl ředitelovi ochránit. Všichni nahlas vyslovili své obavy, ale bylo jim „vesele" sděleno „nedělat si starosti". Spojil si Lucius loupež u Gringottů s…? Ne, to nemohl.

Lucius jim oběma nalil poslední malou sklenku brandy, než ji zavřel a vrátil na stůl. „Pomocí diskrétního dotazování jsem zjistil, že trezor, který byl vyloupen, patřil Nicolasu Flamelovi. Je zajímavé, že Flamel svůj trezor nenavštívil už téměř pět století."

„Flamela nikdo z kouzelnického světa _neviděl_ už skoro pět století," řekl Snape.

„Vskutku, to je pravda, Severusi." Lucius se na mladšího kouzelníka nuceně usmál. „Také jsem zjistil, že Brumbál dělal v loňském roce zákonného správce tohoto trezoru. A pak byl vykraden. Zvláštní, že?"

„Zvláštní, ano," zopakoval Snape opatrně.

Lucius dopil svou brandy a poslal skleničku zpět do kuchyně, aby se umyla. Naklonil se dopředu a přišpendlil Snapea svým pohledem. „Co Brumbál přinesl do Bradavic, Severusi? Jaký směšný plán má ten starý blázen, aby donutil své zaměstnance pomoct mu udržet své tajemství? A proč, proč nikdo nic neřekl?"

Snape se jen zřídka nervózně vrtěl pod něčím zkoumavým pohledem. Jeho magie byla výjimečná a věděl, že dokáže zastrašit i ty nejďábelštější Smrtijedy. Párkrát se stalo, že měl Lucius ze Snapea strach, ale nebylo to častěji, než v poslední době Lucius zastrašoval jeho.

Lucius nemohl vědět, co přesně Brumbál přinesl do hradu, ale věděl, že to patřilo Nicolasu Flamelovi, alchymistovi, a proto Lucius předpokládal, že to bylo nebezpečné. To bylo víc, než věděl sám Snape.

Snape nervózně bubnoval prsty o opěradlo židle, zatímco se snažil usměrnit své rozházené emoce. Jakmile byly zpět na svých místech, přestal bubnovat prsty a vrátil Luciovi jeden ze svých pohledů. Hloubka jeho tmavých očí nic neprozradila. Na kratičký okamžik Luciuse napadlo, jestli neudělal příliš ukvapených závěrů. Nicméně si chránil své myšlenky a počkal, dokud nepromluvil Snape.

„Nevíme, co to je. Dokud jsi to neřekl, nevěděl jsem, že ten vykradený trezor patřil Flamelovi. Brumbál se ujistil, že ten předmět nebude pro nikoho nebezpečný, a získal naši pomoc pro jeho ochranu." Když to vypadalo, že Lucius začne něco namítat, Snape zvedl ruku. „Všichni jsme se vyslovili, že chceme vědět, jaký má Brumbál plán. A jediné, co mě…napadá, je, že Brumbál podezřívá jednoho z nás z touhy po předmětu."

Lucius překvapeně zamrkal. „Tebe?"

Snape podrážděně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ředitel mi dvakrát připomněl mou povinnost vůči Lily, a když bylo zapotřebí, bez obalu mi připomněl i povinnost vůči němu." Snapeův výraz zhořkl, když si vybavil jednu starou vzpomínku.

_Z pěti, které ředitel přiměl pomoci chránit Artefakt (jak ho nazval Kratiknot), Snape dal nejvíc najevo svůj nesouhlas i se samotným umístěním předmětu ve škole._

„_Nechal jste nás postavit Hádankářovu noční můru, řediteli, pro neznámý předmět…"_

_Albus ho přerušil, zatímco si čistil své brýle. „Není zapotřebí, abyste věděli, o co se jedná, Severusi."_

„_To mě nezajímá!" vyštěkl Snape. „Je mi jasné, že jste do školy přitáhl předmět, který by mohl být nebezpečný dětem! Jak si myslíte, že budeme bránit komukoli ukrást ten předmět a chránit školu plnou dětí?"_

„_Není tu žádné nebezpečí, Severusi," řekl ředitel chladně. „Je dobře chráněn, a i kdyby se ho někdo pokusil ukrást a dostal se přes všechny překážky, pořád nebude schopný ho ovládnout."_

_Snapeův výraz potemněl při pohledu na ředitelovu klidnou tvář. Jeho modré oči zářily nesporným bláznovstvím. „A co děti, řediteli? Jen mocný kouzelník by se dokázal dostat přes všechny nástrahy. Riskujete životy dětí!"_

_Jiskřičky v Brumbálových očích zmizely, a na kratičký okamžik Snapea napadlo, jestli v trestání svého zaměstnance nezašel příliš daleko. „O tomhle už nebudeme diskutovat, můj chlapče. Stejně jako já věřím, že uchráníš Harryho Pottera, předpokládám, že ty budeš věřit mě, že uchráním školu."_

_Se zašustěním papírů na stole Brumbál Snapea propustil. Mistr lektvarů se zvedl na nohy a přitáhl si vzdouvající hábit těsněji k tělu. Aniž by se na ředitele podíval, vydal se ke dveřím. Ve chvíli, kdy je otevřel, Brumbál ho zastavil._

„_Severusi?" Snape se neochotně otočil, aby čelil starému kouzelníkovi. Jiskřičky byly definitivně pryč a nahradil je tvrdý výraz, který mluvil za jeho léta zkušeností a moci. Snape trochu svěsil ramena. „Nezapomeň, můj chlapče. Věřím ti. Bezvýhradně."_

_Tak, jako tomu vždy bylo v jeho případě, prohlášení důvěry od Albuse Brumbála tak, jak to platilo pro ostatní, neplatilo pro něj. Pro Snapea to byla nepříjemná připomínka toho, že vyměnil jednoho pána za druhého._

Teď, když věděl, že nad ním Brumbál nemá kontrolu, oficiálně, bylo mu z toho slabo.

Lucius sledoval, jak se Snapeova bledost rychle přiblížila bílé, až měl o mladíkovo zdraví strach. Prakticky vyskočil, aby zachytil mladšího kouzelníka, než by sklouzl ze židle na podlahu a zhroutil se v nedůstojnou hromadu. Lucius rychle zjistil problém a pak si přivolal uklidňující lektvar a pomohl ho Snapeovi vypít.

Když jeho tváře získaly lepší barvu, Snape stiskl zuby a vložil svou malátnou hlavu do dlaní.

„Ten … bas…on mi _lhal_!" zaúpěl Snape. Zvedl hlavu a Lucius byl rád, když opět spatřil svého povýšeně chladného přítele.

„Měl bys dál hrát tuhle šarádu, Severusi. A nikdy v jeho blízkosti nespouštěj své bariéry kolem mysli. Já udělám nějaká šetření v zájmu pana Pottera. Nikdy se k těm mudlům nevrátí."

Snape vděčně přikývl. Věděl, že musí zůstat Brumbálovým „sluhou", dokud nebude Harryho bezpečnost zajištěna.

„Nicméně se musím ještě jednou zeptat, Severusi. Tvá odpověď, i když výstižná, nebyla ta, kterou jsem potřeboval. Co chceš, abych udělal…pro tebe?" Lucius spojil prsty na rukou položených na břiše do trojúhelníku. V tu chvíli byl obrazem aristokratické nadřazenosti a Snapea ten pohled na okamžik rozzlobil.

Lucius věděl, že právě vykreslil Snapeovi osobu, která ho nejvíce iritovala, ale věřil, že to bylo nutné. Bylo načase, aby si Snape uvědomil, že má i jiné spojence než starého, manipulativního blázna. Spojence, kteří lépe rozuměli tomu, co znamená „oběť", než starého kouzelníka, který bojoval tím, že obětovával druhé.

Snape si najednou vybavil Harryho kresby, které našel v přístěnku pod schody. Vzpomněl si, jak se na něj Harry usmál, když ho navštívil na ošetřovně. A také si připomněl ten výraz radosti, který nikdo jiný v hradu neviděl, když se na něj Harry po zařazení podíval. Na jedné kresbě stál kreslený Harry vedle kresleného Snape a byl si jistý bezpečností, kterou mu kouzelník vedle něj nabízel. Jistý ochranou nejen před nepřáteli, ale i před dobře mínícími, manipulativními, starými kouzelníky.

Na okamžik byl Snape tím Černým pánem z Harryho snů. Jeho zachránce. A v tu chvíli si uvědomil, co doopravdy chce. Nechce být jen zachráncem, jenom Černým pánem, on chce…

„Můžu mu dát to, co mu nedali jeho příbuzní," promluvil pokorným hlasem, o kterém by ho nikdy nenapadlo, že ho uslyší od sebe. „Chci dát Harrymu rodinu."

Lucius se usmál. Laskavým úsměvem, ve kterém byl náznak triumfu, ale tím směrem, že byl Lucius rád, že si jeho starý přítel konečně uvědomil, že mu může věřit.

„A taky dáš, můj příteli," ujistil ho Lucius.

I když byl jeho úsměv pochmurný – přeci jenom byl pesimista – věděl, že Lucius mluví pravdu.

Lucius doprovodil svého přítele ke vchodu Malfoyovic sídla. Byl potěšen tím, čeho dosáhli nad čajem. Než mladší kouzelník prošel dveřmi, zastavil ho jemným stisknutím jeho ramena.

Snape se otočil, aby čelil pevnému pohledu, skrytému za laskavým úsměvem Luciuse Malfoye. „Vím, že ti nic neujde, můj příteli. Sleduj Brumbála. Jak říkala Narcissa: Musíme chránit děti, jsou naše budoucnost. Nedovol starému, pošetilému bláznovi, aby jim ublížil."

Snape souhlasně přikývl. Pak vyšel ze dveří, otočil se na místě a zmizel

_**23. září 1991 - Pondělí **_

První (nemilé) překvapení Albuse Brumbála přišlo hned při snídani v pondělí ráno. Výr velký, obluda Luciuse Malfoye, upustila Narcissin dopis jejímu synovi a následně ještě druhý od Luciuse. Sova pokračovala v cestě až ke stolu profesorů. Velice formálně vypadající svitek pergamenu upustila ne příliš slavnostně do ředitelovy ovesné kaše. Nato se výr, dosti panovačně, posadil na Brumbálovu židli. S hlasitým výkřikem, který přehlušil všechen hovor ve Velké síni, si pták protřepal peří a spokojeně strčil hlavu pod křídla, s největší pravděpodobností připraven jít spát.

Ředitel by si svitek nepřečetl u snídaně, ale díky té sově ztratil chuť k jídlu, a tak se uchýlil do své kanceláře.

Mezitím Draco zíral na dopisy od jeho rodičů. Oba byly v červených obálkách.

„To je Hulák," vysvětlil Teddy Nott.

Tara se naklonila a stiskla Dracovi rameno. „Nejlepší je to hned otevřít, Draco," řekla a soucitně se na něj usmála.

Draco poklepal na dopis od otce a ten se zvedl do vzduchu před jeho obličej. Z Huláka se ozval hlas jeho otce, hlasitý a plný nesouhlasu.

„TŘI ŠKOLNÍ TRESTY, DRACO? ŠKOLNÍ ROK SOTVA ZAČAL! UVĚDOMUJEŠ SI, ŽE SVÝM JEDNÁNÍM NEZOSTUZUJEŠ JEN SEBE, ALE I RODINNÉ JMÉNO? TVÁ POVAHA TĚ ZNIČÍ, DRAKU, POKUD S TÍM NEZAČNEŠ NĚCO DĚLAT A TO HNED! VZPOMEŇ SI NA TO, CO JSEM TI ŘEKL, KDYŽ JSI ODJÍŽDĚL DO ŠKOLY: JE TI JEDENÁCT. NENUŤ MĚ VĚŘIT, ŽE JE TI PĚT NEBO ZAJDU DO BRADAVIC A PŘIPOMENU TI, JAK JSEM TĚ TRESTAL, KDYŽ TI BYLO PĚT!"

Hulák explodoval a Draco, s červenými tvářemi a pusou dokořán, seděl strnule a v šoku.

Tara chlapce chlácholivě popleskala po zádech. Po chvilce se k ní přidala i druhá ruka, Hermionina. „Pojď. Otevři ještě ten druhý," nakázala mu prefektka jemně.

Draco polkl a zíral na druhou rudou obálku. Harry, který seděl z druhé strany vedle Hermiony, se přes ni naklonil. „Prostě to otevři, Draco. Nemůže být horší než ten první."

Draco na Harryho vrhl rychlý, ublížený pohled, a pak ťukl do Huláka od jeho matky. Vzlétl, otevřel se a znovu začal mluvit, ale tentokrát Narcissiným hlasem.

„DRACO, HLUBOCE JSI MĚ ZKLAMAL." Její hlas byl jemnější, ale tak smutný, že Draco vzlykl. „S TVÝM OTCEM TĚ PŘIJDEME O VÍKENDU NAVŠTÍVIT. CHOVEJ SE SLUŠNĚ. MÁM TĚ RÁDA, ZLATO." Hulák se roztrhal na kousky a Draco si položil hlavu na ruce.

Tara ho dál hladila po zádech, zatímco Harry, Teddy, Blaise a Hermiona na něj dál soucitně hleděli.

„Pane Malfoyi," ozval se za nimi jemný, sametový hlas. Snape se za nimi tiše objevil. Draco zvedl hlavu a dělal, co mohl, aby nikdo z nejbližších nezahlédl jeho slzy. „Pojďte se mnou." Jak se chlapec zvedl, ucítil Snape na ruce váhavý dotyk. Podíval se napravo od Draca a spatřil Harryho ustaraný pohled. Chlapcovi zelené oči ho prosily, aby jeho smutného kamaráda už víc netrestal. „Pouze potřebuji od vašeho kamaráda pomoc, pane Pottere. Uvidíte se na první hodině."

Harry přikývl. Pak sledoval Snapea, jak s Dracem před sebou vede chlapce ven z Velké síně.

Jakmile byli venku z Velké síně, Snape srovnal s chlapcem krok. Zpomalil, aby se Dracovi lépe šlo. Draco nic neříkal, ale Snape slyšel tiché vzlyky a viděl, jak si chlapce otíral oči.

„Věřím, že jsem zmínil jednu věc, kterou vás mohu naučit, která by vám pomohla ovládat se, že, pane Malfoyi?"

„Ano, pane," odpověděl smutný, tichý hlas.

Snape chlapci jemně položil ruku na rameno. „Je to duševní disciplína, které se říká Nitrobrana, a myslím, že se bude stejně tak dobře hodit i panu Potterovi. Vadilo by vám učit se s ním tuto dovednost?"

Draco nejdřív potřásl hlavou, ale pak promluvil: „Ne, pane. Nevadilo by mi učit se Nitro…Nitra…" ztichl.

„Ni-tro-bra-nu," vyslovil Snape pro chlapce ještě jednou. „Pošlu vám a panu Potterovi plán." Několik minut šli v tichu, až na chvíli, kdy Snape Dracovi vykouzlil kapesník. Ještě chvíli šli a pak se ředitel zmijozelské koleje zastavil. „Draco?" Draco se na profesora otočil a Snapea potěšilo, že už přestal plakat. „Váš otec na vás bude pyšný, pokud se to naučíte."

Draco se usmál. „Já vím, že bude, pane. Já jen…bude i Harryho rodina na něj pyšná?"

Snape stiskl rty při vzpomínce na Dursleyovi. „Harryho příbuzní si naneštěstí neuvědomují dar, který ve svém synovci mají. Myslím, že je na nás, abychom byli na Harryho pyšní, pane Malfoyi."

Dracův úsměv se rozšířil. „Ano, pane. Taky si myslím."

Snape položil chlapci ruce na ramena a nasměroval ho do učebny na jeho první hodinu. Draco zamával svému učiteli na rozloučenou a cítil se mnohem lépe, když vešel do třídy, kde už na něj čekali Harry s Hermionou.

ui _**24. září 1991 – Úterý/u/i**_

Hermiona se probudila v posteli plné slizu. Rychle se zvedla z toho strašného nepořádku, zadržela slzy, aby tak nikdo nemohl těžit z její reakce, a vyčistila svou postel kouzlem Scourgify, které ji naučil profesor Kratiknot poté, co ho o to požádala. Hermiona byla ráda, že se vzbudila tak brzy, protože její spolubydlící, které měly tenhle odporný žert jistě na starosti, ještě spaly. Proklouzla do dívčí umývárny, kde si mohla svou špinavou noční košili hodit do prádla a vymýt si z vlasů sliz. K jejímu zděšení ve chvíli, kdy se voda dotkla jejích vlasů, změnily se její hnědé, kudrnaté vlasy na matné, černé a úplně rovné.

„Ale ne," vykřikla a dívala se na pramen černých vlasů. „Vypadají jako Snapeovi!"

Hermiona se mohla jedině umýt. Neznala dost kouzel, aby je změnila zpět, takže věděla, že bude muset snášet další popichování od svých krutých spolubydlících a pravděpodobně i od dalších kolejí. A co hůř, až ji uvidí Snape, bude si myslet, že se mu posmívá.

Vypadalo to na špatný den.

Hermiona vyběhla ze společenské místnosti, aniž by ji někdo viděl, a jakmile opustila nebelvírskou věž, prakticky běžela do kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové. Několikrát zaklepala, ale nejspíš bylo příliš brzy. Vzdala to a rozhodla se, že dneska vynechá všechny hodiny. Pak běžela celou cestu až do Vstupní síně. Překvapeně zůstala stát, když zaslechla známý hlas.

„Hermiono?"

Otočila se a spatřila Harryho, jak zírá na její vlasy.

„Kdo to udělal?" zeptal se a přistoupil blíž.

Hermiona na sebe byla pyšná, že nepropukla v pláč, když odpovídala: „Moje spolubydlící. Daly mi do postele sliz, nebo co to bylo, a jakmile se mých vlasů dotkla voda, změnily se na tohle," utichla. Na okamžik se odmlčela, aby se uklidnila. Ona NEBUDE brečet. „Profesor Snape na mě bude tak naštvaný, Harry!"

Harry ji popadl za ruku. „Ale nebude. Pojď."

Vedl svou kamarádku do sklepení a pak rovnou do zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Musel ji nechat čekat, zatímco zmizel uvnitř. Hermiona se schovala do stínů a těkala pohledem sem a tam, jak se bála, aby se neobjevil profesor Snape.

O pár minut později se objevil Harry s prefektkou Tarou Anglaisovou a v závěsu za ní i Draco. Draco zíral s otevřenou pusou, zatímco Tara zjišťovala problém.

„Finite incatatem," řekla a mávla hůlkou. Nic se nestalo. Zkusila ještě několik kouzel, ale cokoliv způsobilo změnu barvy Hermioniných vlasů, úspěšně vzdorovalo všem Tařiným snahám.

Po téměř dvaceti minutách si Draco postěžoval: „Vždyť jsi ze sedmého ročníku!"

Tara se na malého prváka zamračila. „Kdybych měla čas zjišťovat, co tohle způsobilo, přišla bych na řešení."

Hermiona opět neměla daleko k slzám. „Nevím, za jak dlouho to zmizí!"

Tara poplácala Hermionu po zádech. „Zajdeme za profesorem. I kdyby nemohl nic udělat, bude vědět, že to nebyla tvá vina a nebude na tebe naštvaný."

Hermiona s tichým vzlyknutím přikývla. Zatímco šla Tara v čele, Harry a Draco kráčeli vedle Hermiony.

Draco zašeptal Harrymu: „Kde jsi byl?"

NCNCNCNCNC

Snape se zrovna chystal na schůzi profesorského sboru, když někdo zaklepal. Pohlédl na prefektku Anglaisovou, která ukazovala na rozrušenou dívku, která stála za ní.

„To nebyla její vina, pane," řekl Harry dřív, než měl Snape čas zareagovat.

Snape se zvedl a obešel stůl, aby pohlédl na malou nebelrvírku. Pak svůj pohled stočil na Harryho. „To jsem si domyslel, pane Pottere." Vrátil se pohledem k Hermioně. „Co mi o tom můžete říct, slečno Grangerová?"

Hermiona vypověděla celý svůj příběh a pak Tara vyjmenovala kouzla, která zkusila, aby tohle zrušila.

„Myslím, že to nebylo kouzlo, co tohle způsobilo," řekl Snape, zatímco si držel pramen Hermioniných změněných vlasů mezi palcem a ukazováčkem. „Ale nějaký druh lektvaru. Naneštěstí, bez vzorku toho ‚slizu' nemohu uvařit lektvar, který by jeho účinky zrušil."

Hermiona strčila ruku do kapsy od hábitu a vytáhla malou lahvičku. Tu podala Snapeovi.

„Vy jste odebrala vzorek, slečno Grangerová?" zeptal se s téměř skrytým překvapením.

„Myslela jsem, že by to mohl být dobrý nápad, pane," odpověděla.

„To vskutku byl," přikývl. Hermiona se zářivě usmála. „Slečno Anglaisová, dojděte, prosím, do sborovny pro profesorku McGonagallovou a sdělte jí, že slečna Grangerová byla opět terčem něčího vtípku a že jí teď vařím protijed. Slečna Grangerová se i se svými kamarády nasnídá v mém kabinetě." Mistr lektvarů se nemusel zmiňovat, že raději bude řešit tenhle problém, než sedět na nudné schůzi profesorů.

„Ano, pane." Tara se usmála a stiskla Hermioně rameno. „Brzy budeš v pořádku, Hermiono."

Tři kamarádi Taře poděkovali. Když odešla, Snape přivolal domácího skřítka a objednal jim všem snídani. Hned, jak byli hotovi, zavedl je do laboratoře, aby mu pomohli analyzovat sliz a uvařit protijed.

Hermiona měla zpátky své hnědé, kudrnaté vlasy dřív, než Snapeovi začala první hodina.

Nakonec to vydalo na hezký den.

_**25. září 1991 - Středa **_

Draco se probudil v sedm hodin ráno a Harryho postel byla stejně ustlaná, jako byla včera. Draco se nad tím zamračil. Kde Harry byl?

Pokrčil nad tou záhadou rameny, vyklouzl z postele a zamířil do koupelny, aby se osprchoval a vyčistil si zuby. O půl hodiny později se dooblékl, ustlal postel a vyběhl z ložnice.

Draco už chtěl zamířit do Velké síně, když uviděl Harryho, jak velkými, dubovými dveřmi vstoupil do Vstupní síně.

„Harry! Kde jsi byl?" Draco přiběhl k chlapci, který nevypadal, že by se dobře vyspal.

Harry se na kamaráda usmál. „Na procházce."

Draco se zamračil. „Trochu brzy, ne?" Zkoumavě se na Harryho zahleděl. „Vím, že jsi šel včera večer spát, ale spal jsi vůbec?"

Harry zaváhal. Bylo pro něj přirozené to udělat. Nikdo se po něm nikdy nesháněl, a samozřejmě se nikdo nestaral o to, co si myslel nebo cítil. Ale Draco byl přítel, ne? A přátelé se starají. Chtějí vědět, jestli je vám dobře nebo ne. Harry věděl, že kdyby bylo něco Dracovi, chtěl by to vědět, aby mu mohl pomoci.

„Tak trochu," odpověděl vyhýbavě.

„Zase noční můry?" zeptal se Draco tiše, jako by to bylo velké tajemství.

„Jo…" Zastavil se, protože došli ke zmijozelskému stolu.

Byly tu džbány s džusem a mlékem a konvice s horkou vodou. Jídlo ještě na stole nebylo, protože bylo teprve čtvrt na devět**). Harry si nalil mléko (včera usoudil, že džus z granátových jablek byl moc sladký) a stejně tak Draco.

„Tak?" zeptal se Draco poté, co se napil svého studeného mléka. Krátký okamžik měl na ústech knírek, než si ho otřel rukávem. „Pořád to samé, o čem se ti zdává, nebo něco jiného?"

„Něco jiného," řekl Harry rychle a snažil se zabránit dalšímu hovoru o jeho nočních můrách.

Draco v hovoru o nich pokračoval, ale začal Harrymu vyprávět o jedné z jeho vlastních. „Když mi bylo pět, míval jsem hrozné sny o strašidelných chlápcích v černých pláštích a stříbrných maskách. Chodili si pro mě, ale vždycky tu byl můj otec, který je zabíjel všemi možnýma kouzly. Akorát pokaždé, když nějakého zabil, objevil se další." Draco ztišil hlas. „Pak ty noční můry začaly být opravdu strašné, protože už nešli po mně, ale po mém otci…a dostali ho." Draco se otřásl při vzpomínce na tu noční můru.

Harry pozorně poslouchal a zhrozil se nad tím snem. „Tak co se stalo? Vzbudil ses?"

Objevila se snídaně a chlapci na okamžik na noční můry zapomněli, jak si připravovali ovesnou kaši. Draco měl rád med a bavil se litím medu v tenkých proužkách po celém povrchu kaše a vytvářením složitých vzorů. Harry měl rád máslo a javorový cukr, a tak napřed do kaše přimíchal hrudku másla a potom lžíci cukru. Po několika soustech pokračovali v hovoru.

„Nikomu to neříkej, ale křičel jsem opravdu hodně," odpověděl Draco.

„Brečel jsi?" zeptal se Harry soucitně.

„Jo. Ale otec přišel a no…udělal to, co otcové dělají." Draco vzhlédl a zachytil Harryho zamračený, zmatený pohled, jak se chystal zeptat, co otcové dělají. „Však víš. Jako když ti pomáhal s nočními můrami profesor Snape. Takové věci."

Harry se zdál být touto informací upřímně překvapen. „Tvůj otec tě držel …a…?"

„Jo, protože to se od otců očekává," prohlásil Draco tvrdě. „Myslím, že matky tohle dělají pro holky. Otec mě objímal a říkal mi, že tyhle zlý chlápci mě nemůžou dostat, protože kolem našeho sídla jsou opravdu silné ochrany." Dracův hlas opět sklouzl do spikleneckého šepotu. „Chceš vědět, co bylo opravdu strašidelné?"

Harry nechtěl, ale jeho hlava měla jiné úmysly, a tak přikývl, že ano.

„Byli to smrtijedi."

„Kdo byli smrtijedi?" Harry měl tu samou otázku zrovna na jazyku, když přišla Hermiona, posadila se vedle Harryho a položila svou těžkou tašku na podlahu. „Tak? Kdo jsou zač?"

„Stoupenci Vy-víte-koho," vmísil se do hovoru Marcus Flint. Harry a Draco střelili po rádoby chytrém sedmákovy zamračenými pohledy. „Drahej staroušek tatíček byl taky jedním, a odvolával se na kletbu Imperius, co, Malfoyi? Ten podělanej zbabělec!"

„Sklapni, Flinte!" vykřikl Harry ostře.

Draco zavřel oči a přemáhal se, aby díky své výbušnosti něco neudělal.

„Ach, chlapeček bude brečet," pokračoval dál Flint a nevšímal si Harryho.

„Flinte! Nech ho na pokoji!" poručila mu Tara, která nevěděla, o co jde, protože právě přišla. Uviděla jen Flinta, jak se tyčí nad Dracem, který se choulil sám do sebe, a Hermionu, jak stála mezi Harrym a Flintem.

„Trhni si, blbko," zavrčel Flint na Taru, ale nepřestal své hladové oči upírat na Draca. „No tak, Malfoyi. Vyplakej se." Jeho smích jim všem lezl na nervy.

Draco pevně stiskl pěsti a zrychleně dýchal. Cítil na rameni Hermiony ruku a právě tenhle kousek soucitu ho málem zradil. Už myslel, že prohraje a rozbrečí se přímo před Flintem…

„Áá!" Flint přidušeně vykřikl, když ho někdo silný popadl na límec a zatáhl. Rozkašlal se z náhlého dusivého pocitu a chystal se na útočníka seslat Bolákové kouzlo, když poznal osobu, na kterou právě zamířil hůlkou, a tou byl velice rozzlobený ředitel zmijozelské koleje.

„A do hajzlu!" zalapal Flint po dechu a svalil se na Draca, Harryho a Hermionu.

Draco překvapeně otevřel oči, a když spatřil perfektní cíl, Flintovo, ucho, popadl citlivý ušní lalůček a zamračeně ho stiskl tak tvrdě, jak jen mohl.

Flint znovu zaječel a předtím, než mohl chlapce, kterého ještě před okamžikem provokoval, proklít, Snapeův hlas poručil: „Accio Flintova hůlka!" Hůlka vylítla z Flintovy ruky do Snapeovy rozevřené dlaně.

„Vstaňte, pane Flinte!" poručil profesor.

Marcus Flint se bez ničí pomoci vyškrábal na nohy. Ačkoli byl skoro stejně vysoký, jako jeho profesor, cítil se maličký. Aby si to vynahradil, velkolepě se na profesora ušklíbl.

Nefungovalo to.

„Jděte do mého kabinetu, pane Flinte." Snapeův pohled byl temný a chladný.

„Ale ještě jsem nesnídal," zakňučel.

To byla chyba a chlapec to okamžitě poznal. „Vypadám snad, že by mě zajímala vaše snídaně?" ušklíbl se Snape.

Flint zakroutil hlavou a než by si věci ještě zhoršil, proklestil si cestu kolem Tary a zamířil ven z Velké síně.

Snape se naklonil k Dracovi, který měl sklopnou hlavu a pozoroval desku stolu. Dvěma prsty se dotkl chlapcovy brady a věnoval mu malý úsměv, když Draco vzhlédl. Draco mu úsměv vrátil, když spatřil v profesorových očích starost a péči.

Snape promluvil tak, aby ho slyšeli jen Draco a nejbližší okolí. „Vedl jste si velmi dobře, pane Malfoyi. Potěšilo mě, že jste se nemstil. Deset bodů." Snape se narovnal a vydal se k profesorskému stolu.

Tara se posadila po jednom Dracovu boku a Harry po druhém. Hermiona se usadila naproti nim, aby tak mohla být čelem ke kamarádům. Tara ohřála Dracovu a Harryho ovesnou kaši a mezitím se pro ni a Hermionu objevili grapefruity. Posnídali v přátelském tichu, dokud Tara nedojedla a neodešla.

Když bylo trio samo, Draco řekl tiše: „Můj otec nebyl zbabělec."

„O čem to Flint mluvil?" zeptal se Harry mírně.

Draco si líně hrál se svou kaší, ale už nejedl. „Nechci tady o tom mluvit," řekla nakonec.

Harry poplácal Draca po zádech a Hermiona mu stiskla ruku, zatímco mu nandávala nějaké ovoce.

NCNCNCNC

Těsně před obědem se trio vydalo ven a posadilo se na břehu u jezera. Ještě nebylo příliš chladno, takže obří chobotnice každou chvíli ukazovala svá chapadla.

Všichni tři seděli potichu, dokud Draco potichu nezačal:

„Můj dědeček, Abraxas Malfoy, byl opravdu špatný muž. Myslím, že byl stejně šílený jako teta Belatrix. Každopádně, byl stoupencem Vy-ví." Draco se s obavami podíval na Harryho. Všichni věděli, že právě Voldemort zabil Harryho rodiče, a Draco se trochu bál, že by si Harry o něm mohl myslet, že je také zlý.

„Věděl tvůj dědeček o mých rodičích?" zeptal se Harry tiše.

Draco zkroušeně přikývl. „Nevím to jistě, ale pravděpodobně ano. Měl opravdu velice blízko k Pánovi…teda, k Vy-víte-komu, a všichni říkají, že tihle čarodějové a čarodějky dělali opravdu hrozné věci." Draco si setřel slzu a Hermiona ho chytila za ruku ve snaze nabídnout mu co nejvíc útěchy, kolik jen mohla.

„Flint říkal, že tvůj otec byl…eh…Smrtijed?" zeptal se Harry opatrně.

„Jo, ale on nikdy nechtěl!" vyhrkl Draco rychle. „Musel dělat, co mu nakázal dědeček!"

Hermiona přikývla. „Tvůj otec byl součástí Smrtijedského procesu***)."

Draco zahanbeně sklonil hlavu. Harry se zeptal: „Co je Smrtijedský proces?"

Hermiona si povzdychla. „Něco jsem o tom četla v Bradavických dějinách, ale víc jsem spíš našla v Babbageho Dějinách Starostolce. Šlo o obrovský proces, který se měl postarat o Voldemortovi stoupence, a někteří byli Smrtijedi." Hermiona si našla něco o Smrtijedech během hodiny Dějin čar a kouzel, zatímco Binns vykládal něco o skřetích válkách. „Smrtijedi nosili Znamení, kterým Voldemort označoval své nejvěrnější a nejbližší následovníky. V procesech šlo hlavně o to zjistit, kolik následovníku mu bylo ve skutečnosti loajálních, protože Voldemort…"

„Přestaň říkat jeho jméno!" vyštěkl Draco, který sebou škubl pokaždé, když vyslovila černokněžníkovo jméno.

„Promiň. Nicméně," pokračovala, „Vy-víte-kdo používal kletbu Imperius na svých stoupencích, kteří nebyli úplně ochotni udělat to, co chtěl. Spousta Smrtijedů tvrdila, že byli pod kletbou Imperius."

„No, spousta jich lhala!" odsekl Draco rozzlobeně. „Ale můj otec ne! Je to kvůli tomu, že je Malfoy, protože můj pradědeček zničil naší pověst, a proto si všichni myslí, že můj otec je lhář a …a…" zakoktal se a pohlédl zděšeně na své přátele.

„A co?" zeptal se Harry.

„Vrah m-m-mudlů!" Draco se odvrátil, když z něj Hermiona stáhla svou ruku, kterou ho celou dobu utěšovala. K jeho překvapení ho Hermiona objala a stejně tak po chvíli i Harry.

Draco si oddechl. Jeho přátelé ho chápali.

NCNCNCNCNC

Harry, Draco a Hermiona zamířili na hodinu Obrany proti černé magii spolu s ostatními studenty. Draco se chystal jít k předním lavicím, kde seděli minulý týden, ale Harry ho donutil zůstat vzadu. Draco se zamračil, ale pak pokrčil rameny a společně se posadili.

Profesor Quirrell dorazil chvíli po té, co se všichni usadili. V půli cesty ke katedře se zarazil a rozhlédl se po třídě, jako by někoho hledal. Když spatřil Harry, upřel na něj své vodnaté oči.

Harry sebou trhl a promnul si jizvu na čele. Hermiona ho zastavila. „Přestaň, Harry! Máš ji úplně zarudlou. Možná bys měl jít za madame Pomfreyovou."

Harry potřásl hlavou. Quirrell na něj konečně přestal zírat a pokračoval v cestě.

„Proč na tebe tak zíral?" zeptal se Draco ustaraně. „To bylo děsivý."

„Nevím," řekl Harry napjatě.

„P-p-pane Pottere!" zavolal ho profesor. Usmál se na něj docela přátelsky, ale Harry si nemohl pomoc a přitiskl se víc k židli.

„Pane?" odpověděl tak zdvořile, jak jen mohl.

„V-v-vaší asistenci? P-p-prosím?"

Harry ucítil, jak ho polévá strach. Nechtěl se hnout.

„D-d-docela neškodné, p-p-pane Pottere. Jen p-p-pojďte," povzbuzoval ho Quirrell s laskavým úsměvem. Rukou Harrymu pokynul, ať vstane.

„Prostě to udělej, ať to máš za sebou," zašeptal Draco kamarádovi.

„Jsem si jistá, že ti neublíží, Harry," usmála se Hermiona.

Harry si povzdychl, ale pak se zvedl a zamířil k profesorovi. Dotknul se jizvy a myslel si, že by měla bolet, ale nebolela. Celý zmatený opatrně přistoupil k profesorovi.

„D-d-dnes, s-s-studenti," začal Quirrell směrem ke třídě, „se b-b-budeme učit…"

_- Harry Potter –_

Stále v jizvě necítil žádnou bolest, ačkoliv měl pocit, jako by bylo něco uvnitř něj. Něco kluzkého, slizkého, nechutného.

_- Och, ano…pamatuji sssssi tě, Harry Pottere, moje mladá nemessssissss. –_

Pocítil nenávist, která mu projela páteří, a zachvěl se. Už nevěděl, kde je.

_- Osssslabil jssssi mě, Harry Pottere, ale každým dnem má ssssíla rosssste. Viděl jsssssi mě ve ssssvých sssssnech? Ssssslyššššíššš sssssvou matku nádherně křičet? –_

Harry zahlédl rudý záblesk a ucítil něčí ruce, jak ho ochranitelsky sevřely.

„_Prosím! Mého syna ne! Harryho ne!" křičel hlas, který Harry poznal, protože mu kdysi v noci zpíval. Teď byl ten hlas zabarvený strachem…a hrůzou. Harry vzlykl._

_- nádherný křik –_

_Její hlas zaječel a vše zaplavilo zelené světlo._

„Harry!" zaječela Hermiona, když se Harry bezduše skácel k zemi.

Draco se hnal dopředu. Profesor Quirrell se nakláněl nad jeho kamarádem a něco mumlal. Cokoliv to bylo, Draco v tom viděl hrozbu. Aniž by se snažil zhodnotit situaci, strčil do Quirrella, aby ho dostal od Harryho. Quirrell narazil hlavou do nohy stolu, která ho poslala do bezvědomí a jeho zapáchající turban srazila trochu nakřivo.

Aniž by se o svého profesora staral, otočil se Draco k Harrymu, aby věděl, jak na tom je. Harry byl stále v bezvědomí, ale skláněla se nad ním Hermiona a tiskla mu kapesník na čelo. Draco se zamračil. Kapesník byl prosáklý krví.

_**26. září 1991 – Čtvrtek, 3 hodiny ráno**_

_V jeho snech byly výkřiky nočních můr úhledně složeny do kufru, který byl následně strčen hluboko do tmavého přístěnku. Sny prostoupilo jemné hučení ztracených ukolébavek a Harry se rozhlédl po své rozvířené, neuspořádané mysli._

_Chtěl plakat. Nebo křičet. Bylo to komplikované a strašidelné i přes ten hezký hlas, který slyšel. Chtěl, aby ho někdo držel a říkal mu, že všechno bude zase pořádku._

„Harry?"

_Nadějně zvedl hlavu. Ten hlas znal. „Černý pán?" Byl tak daleko._

„Harry, dítě, pojď. Probuď se."

„_Už jdu, Černý pane! Nechoďte pryč!" křičel Harry. Utíkal pryč od neuspořádaných, složitých vzpomínek k hlasu bezpečí a pohodlí._

Harry se probudil se vzlyknutím, které vyplynulo z jeho snů. Ještě než se musel zvednout a tiše zeptat, objaly ho něčí paže. Z hřejivé vlny ucítil koření a bylinky. Harry objal svého učitele kolem pasu a bylo mu jedno, že svým pláčem smáčel profesorův dlouhý plášť.

Po několika minutách Snape ucítil, jak chlapcovy slzy ubývají a dech se mu zadrhává, což značilo konec slz. „Harry," zeptal se a jeho hluboký hlas mu jemně duněl v hrudi. „Můžeš mi říct, co se stalo při hodině profesora Quirrella?" Ucítil, jak chlapec potřásl hlavou.

Snape si povzdechl, poplácal chlapce po zádech a jemně ho od sebe odstrčil. „Vím, že jsi vyděšený, Harry, ale víš, jak si vyděsil své spolužáky?"

„Ne, pane?" škytl Harry.

„Slečna Grangerová a pan Malfoy mi pověděli, co viděli, ale rád bych slyšel od tebe, co se stalo."

Harry zvedl ruku a přejel profesorovi po tváři, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že starost, kterou viděl v profesorových očích, byla skutečná. Snape byl tímto gestem trochu překvapen, ale usmál se, aby chlapce povzbudil.

Harry nezačal mluvit hned. I když zápach dezinfekce pomalu vystřídala příjemnější vůně staršího čaroděje, Harry nakrčil nos, když zjistil, že je na ošetřovně.

Chlapec si povzdychl a začal potichu mluvit: „Nechtěl jsem profesorovi Quirrellovi pomoct, ale když on byl tak milý…no každopádně jsem se zvedl a šel k profesorovi. Už jsem ho ale neslyšel. Byl tu jeden hlas…v mé hlavě…byl to ten samý, co slýchávám ve svých nočních můrách!" spojil si to najednou Harry.

„V nočních můrách?" zeptal se Snape. Už několik dnů ho nevzbudili, takže doufal, že Harryho noční můry zmizely.

„Začaly asi před dvěma dny, pane," vysvětlil Harry. „Jenom, nevím, jestli to jsou noční můry. Jsou tak…" ušklíbl se znechuceně, „reálné."

„No tak, Harry. Třeba na to společně přijdeme," nakázal Snape. Chtěl slyšet, co se stalo na hodině OPČM, ale pokud to mělo souvislost s jeho nočními můrami, potřeboval to vědět.

Harry se opřel dozadu, až ležel stejně jako Snape, ale nohy nechal přehozené přes profesorovy. Snapeovi to nevadilo.

Harry zamrkal a setřel si zbloudilou slzu. Pak začal popisovat sen, který se mu zdál poslední tři noci. „Vzbouzím se v Zapovězeném lese. Nebojím se ani nic takového. Navíc to vypadá, že vím, kde jsem. A…a mám hlad. Mnohem větší, než jsem kdy měl u Dursleyů. Tak velký, že mě uvnitř všechno bolí. V tu chvíli spatřím…jednorožce. Používám nějaké kouzlo, aby ho chytil a pak…a…" Harry zbledl a Snape se s obavami narovnal. „J-j-já vytáhnu nůž a podříznu mu hrdlo!" Harry vydechl. Z očí mu vytryskly slzy a pevně se objal rukama, jak znovu prožíval noční můru. „Byla stříbrná. Jeho krev byla stříbrná. A já…eh…já ji pil!" Harry se vytrhl ze strašidelné vize snu a pohlédl profesorovi do očí. „Bylo mi špatně, ale chutnala tak dobře!"

To bylo na Harryho žaludek příliš. Ostře zaprotestoval a Harry pozvracel sebe, své nohy a Snapea. Harry se styděl a snažil se utéct od svého profesora, ale Snape ho zastavil.

Snape byl víc zděšen snem, který mu Harry popsal, než faktem, že ho Harry právě pozvracel. Pár čistících kouzel a jedno dezinfekční nepořádek uklidily. Snape se už dál neptal na události při hodině OPČM nebo na jeho sen, jak si dělal o svého nejmenšího zmijozela starost a pomáhal mu zpátky do postele. Když skončil, sedl si zpátky na kraj postele a Harry ho pevně chytil za ruku. Snape ji povzbudivě stiskl.

„Při hodině OPČM jsi slyšel ve své hlavě hlas?" zeptal se Snape opatrně.

Harry přikývl. „Ve svém snu jsem promluvil jen jednou. Řekl jsem: „Mussssím se najíssssst.'"

Snapea zamrazilo. Nerozuměl tomu, co Harry řekl, ale poznal ten jazyk. Slyšel jím broukat nejtemnějšího čaroděje svému milovanému mazlíčkovi: obrovskému hadovi. Harry mluvil hadím jazykem!

Harry zahlédl strach v profesorových očích a odtáhl se. „Jsem zlý!" Harry shodil pokrývky na zem, jak se snažil vyškrábat z postele.

„Ne!" Snape chytil chlapce, který s ním urputně bojoval. „Harry! Ty nejsi zlý!" Snapeův hlas byl ostrý a pevný a k jeho zlosti se chlapec okamžitě uvolnil, jako by se samotná jeho duše vzdávala, a ležel v profesorově náruči jako hadrová panenka. Snape se pokusil na chlapce mluvit potichu, vřele, ale chlapce nereagoval a Snape cítil, jako ho zachvacuje panika. Podepřel chlapci hlavu a promluvil na něj úsečným hlasem, který byl velice známý jeho studentům.

„Podívejte se na mě, pane Pottere!" Harry trochu ztuhl, takže Snape pokračoval hlasem, který už deset let naháněl studentům strach. „Nechtějte, abych vám sebral body nebo uložil školní trest, pane Pottere! Nebudu tolerovat tento váš přístup, zatímco s vámi mluvím! Podívejte. Se. Na. Mě!" nařídil a zvládnul se zarazit dřív, než by s chlapcem začal třást.

To stačilo. Harry se zvedl, posadil se a upřel své oči na profesora. V koutcích jeho zarudlých očí se leskly slzy.

„Viděl jsem vám to na očích, pane!" řekl tak smutně, až Snapea zabolelo u srdce. „Myslíte si, že jsem zlý!"

Snape, který Harryho stále podpíral, ale už jen jednou rukou, vzal druhou rukou chlapcovu tvář do dlaní, aby nemohl uhnout pohledem. Jeho hlas byl tišší, ale stejně tvrdý jako před tím. „Pozorně mě poslouchej, dítě. Nejsi zlý chlapec. Měl jsi strašlivou noční můru a to, co jsi mi popsal, mě vyděsilo."

„Cože? Proč?" zeptal se Harry s bolestivou nadějí v očích.

„Promluvil jsi jazykem, který je mezi kouzelníky velice vzácný…" A víc už říct nemohl. Opět ho zachvacovala panika. Věděl, že řekl tak akorát, pokud by nechtěl tomuto malému, zranitelnému chlapci ublížit.

Snape se odmlčel a pohodlněji si usadil chlapce do klína. Harry odtrhl od profesora pohled a zaměřil se na látkové knoflíky na Snapeově dlouhém plášti způsobem, který byl typický spíš pro mladší děti. Snape ho v jeho soustředění nerušil.

„Harry, mluvil jsi někdy s hady?" zeptal se tím nejpřívětivějším, nejopatrnějším hlasem.

Harry přikývl a odpověděl: „O Duddleyho narozeninách zkoušela teta Petunie zavolat paní Figgovou, aby mě pohlídala, ale ona byla pryč nebo něco takovýho, takže mě museli vzít do zoo s sebou. Nejlepší byl pavilon plazů." Harry zvedl hlavu a pousmál se. „Mám hady rád."

Snape se krátce usmál. „Stejně tak i já, dítě," souhlasil a Harry se usmál ještě víc, když pochopil ten vtip1).

Harry se cítil o něco bezpečněji a tak pokračoval: „Byl tam takovej velkej had, kterej vypadal tak smutně, a když se nikdo nedíval, začal jsem s ní mluvit. Nikdo by na to nepřišel, jenže pak zmizelo to sklo a ona utekla," řekl a zahihňal se.

„Tos byl rád, že?" zeptal se Snape s úšklebkem.

„Já jo, ale strýc Vernon ne."

Snape stiskl rty. Ne, ani trochu nepochyboval, že by se to strýci Vernonovi líbilo. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Harry," řekl a ochranitelsky chlapce objal rukama. „Můžeš mi říct, co se dnes stalo na hodině profesora Quirrella?"

Harry se tváří zabořil do profesorova kabátu a Snape cítil, jak si malé prsty hrají s jeho knoflíky. Harry pomalu, nesměle začal: „Ten hlas? Ten z mých snů?" Harrymu se ustaraně zadrhl hlas, a tak mu Snape rukou prohrábl neposlušné vlasy. Harry si přestal hrát s knoflíky a schoval pěst do profesorova hábitu, než pokračoval: „Slyšel jsem ve své hlavě ten hlas, ale necítil jsem se jako v tom snu. Byl jsem vystrašený, ale nemohl jsem se dostat pryč…a ono…on…on mě chtěl zabít, ale místo toho zabil JI! A všude bylo to hrozný zelený světlo a…ona křičela…a on se smál…a…a…"

Harry najednou objal Snapea kolem pasu tak těsně, až to zabolelo. V sevření děsivého momentu začal Harry prosit Černého pána o pomoc. Akorát, místo aby mu říkal Černý pán, nazval ho svým nejtajnějším jménem, které Harry používal jen ve svých snech.

„Prosím, nenech ho mě zabít, tati!"

Trvalo téměř hodinu a jeden uklidňující lektvar a lektvar na bezesný spánek, než byl Snape schopen chlapce uklidnit a dostat ho zpátky do postele. I když byly čtyři hodiny ráno a sám se cítil docela unavený, potuloval se po chodbách Bradavic hluboko ve svých myšlenkách a že nebyly zrovna nejklidnější.

Tati.

Ani nebyl tak rozrušený z faktu, že ho Harry nazval tati, jak očekával. Šokovalo ho to, samozřejmě, ale protože měl v plánu chlapce adoptovat nebo dokonce unést _(Merline, mohl nad tím vůbec uvažovat_?), nevadilo mu to. Něco uvnitř něj, něco uvnitř jeho duše mu říkalo, že to bylo správné. Potter by ho zabil. Tedy, pokud by už nebyl mrtvý. Možná by mohl Snapea začít strašit za to, že se vůbec opovážil ho nahradit. Měl pocit, že Lily by souhlasila.

Ach, Lily! Harry viděl Voldemorta zabít Lily! A chudák dítě si pamatovalo její křik.

Snape se musel zastavit ve svém potulování a doběhnout k nejbližšímu oknu, které prudce otevřel a uvítal chladný vánek, který předznamenával příchod chladného zimního počasí. Pokud by to neudělal, obával se, že by se pozvracel.

Stál v chladu, bůh ví jak dlouho. V jeden okamžik však hrozilo jeho prstům umrznutí, a tak zavřel okno a donutil se vydat zpátky do svých komnat, kde si nalil půl sklenky skotské, kterou dostal od Minervy k loňským Vánocům.

Jak ta držel sklenku světle žluté tekutiny v ruce, přešel ke krbu a hodil do něj hrst netaxového prášku. „Komnaty profesorky McGonagallové!"

Vkleče u krbu s hlavou v zelených plamenech mu to přišlo jako věčnost, než se ve svém obýváku objevila ospalá čarodějka a utahovala si pásek svého kostkovaného županu kolem pasu. Její vlasy, které byl Snape zvyklý vídat svázané do tuhého uzlu, jí spadali po pás v jemných hnědých vlnách, místy protkané stříbrem. Trochu ho to rozhodilo a připadal si poněkud hloupě, jak na svou kolegyni zíral.

„Co se děje, Severusi?" zeptala se podrážděně.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem tě vzbudil, Minervo, ale potřebuji si s někým promluvit a ty jsi jediná, s kým mohu. Přijdeš?"

„Dej mi pár minut, buď tak hodný." V odpověď přikývl. „Dobře. Potom tedy připrav hodně silný čaj."

Snape vystoupil ze zelených plamenů, a jak se spojení ukončilo, plameny se vrátili do své původní oranžové a červené barvy. Snape šel ke kuchyňce připravit čaj.

Když byl připravený, Minerva vystoupila z jeho krbu. Vlasy měla znovu svázané do pevného uzlu a na sobě měla svůj obvyklý hábit, který na ní Snape několikrát viděl při výletech do Prasinek.

Snape jim nalil čaj a na okamžik oba v tichosti pili.

„Harry se dnes večer probral," začal Snape potichu.

Minerva přikývla. Podobně jako všichni ve škole slyšela, jak Harry při hodině OPČM ztuhl a omdlel tak, že ho nikdo nemohl probudit.

„Byl ti schopen říct, co se při té hodině stalo?" zeptala se.

Snape přikývl. „Víc, než bych si přál vědět," odpověděl a usrkl velký doušek horkého čaje, až si málem spálil jazyk.

Minerva tiše poslouchala, když jí nejprve vyprávěl o Harryho nočních můrách. Nepřerušovala ho, ale výrazně zbledla. Pak jí pověděl, jak Harry ve své hlavě uslyšel ten samý hlas z nočních můr, a jak se ho pokusil zabít.

„Ty-víš-kdo?" zeptala se nakonec a ruce se jí jemně třásly, až šálek na talířku chrastil.

Snape přikývl a přivolal si skotskou. Trochu jí nalil do Minervina čaje, která přikývnutím hlavy poděkovala.

Mladší kouzelník počkal, dokud si jeho kolegyně nelokla pořádný doušek čaje se skotskou, než dodal: „Viděl Lily umírat a slyšel její křik."

„Dobrý bože! Ne! To snad ne!" Minervě se třásl hlas a raději odložila šálek čaje na stůl, než by jí vyklouzl z ruky.

Snape chmurně přikývl. „Byl zachvácen hrůzou a žádal mě…prosil mě, abych ho chránil." Zvedl se a otočil se čelem ke krbu. „Minervo, co když tu není pro Harryho bezpečno?"

„Ochranná kouzla by ho uchránila před vetřelci, ale ty máš zřejmě na mysli Artefakt."

„Můžu se jen dohadovat, že je to něco, po čem Pán zla touží…a Albusovi už nemůžu věřit, Minervo." Ruce za zády tiskl tak pevně, až mu zbělely klouby. „Co když našel způsob, jak dostat sebe nebo své nejvěrnější do hradu?"

„To nemohl!" prohlásila Minerva neochvějně.

Snape se otočil a temně na starší čarodějku pohlédl. Věrně svému nebelvírskému dědictví, neuhnula. I tak Snape ostře vyprskl: „Jsi si tím tak jistá? Lhal tobě, lhal mně a plánuje poslat Harry zpátky k těm zatraceným mudlům! Nevíme ani ň o tom, co má v plánu a přesto ho hloupě a slepě následujeme!" Začal rozzlobeně přecházet sem a tam. „Věděla jsi, že jeho jizva krvácela, když madame Pomfeyová dorazila do Quirellovi učebny?"

„Neslyšela jsem…"

"Já to také nevěděl. Alespoň dokud mi to Poppy neřekla, když jsem ho šel po vyučování navštívit a chvilku si k němu sednout. Bála se, že nebude moc to krvácení zastavit, ale jakmile opustila učebnu OPČM, už mohla."

Minerva ztuhla pod Snapeovým náhlým, pronikavým pohledem. Měla pocit, jako by jí chtěl něco vyčíst, ale nevěděla, co. Zamračila se. „Je toho víc, že, Severusi?"

„Harry je hadí jazyk," odpověděl ploše.

Starší čarodějka si rukou zděšeně zakryla pusu. „Co to znamená, Severusi? Co se s tím chuděrkou hošánkem2) děje?" Její rozrušení způsobilo, že sklouzla ke svému rodnému nářečí.

Snape potřásl hlavou. „Přál bych si to raději nevědět, nicméně mám podezření. Navíc si myslím, že Albus také něco ví." Snape se znovu posadil. „Albus se nesmí dozvědět o Harryho schopnosti mluvit s hady, Minervo. Jsem si jistý, že ředitel nesouhlasí s Harryho zařazením do mé koleje. Kdyby věděl, že je hadí jazyk…" Frustrovaně si rukou prohrábl vlasy. „U Merlinových zubů! Minervo, co když si Albus myslí, že Harry je ztělesněním Pána zla?"

_**26. září 1991 – Čtvrtek**_

Později ráno se Mistr lektvarů, který vůbec nespal, vypravil na ošetřovnu několik hodin před snídaní, aby se podíval na Harryho. Ani trochu ho nepotěšilo, když u chlapce spatřil sedět ředitele.

Snape se ujistil, že jeho ochrany mysli jsou pevně na svých místech a schoval za nimi svou nedůvěru a vztek na ředitele. Když byl připraven, srdečně ředitele pozdravil.

„Řediteli. Jste vzhůru brzy."

Ředitel se otočil na pohodlné židli, na které seděl, a oči mu zazářily. „Ach, můj chlapče. Dobré ráno i tobě. Myslel jsem, že bys nějakou dobu ještě mohl spát, protože mě Poppy informovala, žes tu byl skoro celou noc."

„Byl jsem trochu pozadu se známkováním, tak jsem se rozhodl vstát dřív a dokončit to," vysvětlil Snape a přistoupil blíž k Harrymu.

„Nepamatuju si, že bys někdy strávil nad nějakým svým studentem celou noc, Severusi." I když to byla jen poznámka, Snape pod tím slyšel otázku.

Snape se neotočil ke staršímu čaroději. „Obvykle to nedělám, ale měl jsem o chlapce starost. Jeho jizva…" Snape ukázal na chlapcovo čelo, kde mu pár vlasů sklouzlo stranou, aby tak odhalilo jizvu ve tvaru blesku, jejíž okraje stále vypadaly, jako by je napadla infekce.

„Ano. Poppy zmínila, že s ní měla trochu problém, ale už se zdá být v pořádku." Ředitel se naklonil a sčesal mu havraní ofinu stranou a Snapea stála každá špetka sebekontroly, aby ředitelovu ruku neodstrčil.

Dlouhý okamžik byli oba zticha, než ředitel znovu promluvil: „Poppy mi řekla, že se Harry včera probudil poněkud rozrušený. Řekl ti něco?"

„Nic srozumitelného, řediteli," zalhal Snape hladce. Pohlédl na ředitele a naznačil mu, že si pravdu může ověřit Nitrozpytem. Jak se mysl staršího čaroděje dotkla té jeho, poprvé si Snape uvědomil, jak je mu ředitelovo pronikání do jeho mysli stejně odporné, jako když do jeho mysli udeřil Pán zla. Byl rád, že ještě nic nejedl.

Snape se otočil zpátky na Harryho. „Řediteli, nevíte, co by to mohlo znamenat? To krvácení z jizvy?" Snape skryl svou starost, ale ujistil se, aby v jeho hlase byla znát odpovídající dávka zvědavosti.

„Přemýšlel jsem od té chvíle, co mi madame Pomfeyová poslala zprávu o tom incidentu. Naneštěstí, dokud se Harry nebude cítit dostatečně silný, aby nám něco řekl, mohu jen hádat."

„A mohu se zeptat, co si zatím myslíte, řediteli?" zeptal se Snape s lehkým úsměškem, aby dal najevo svou podrážděnost z ředitelovy běžné vyhýbavosti. Protože byl z ředitele dost často podrážděný, tohle pro něj nebyl problém.

Brumbál se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě, jako by si potřeboval odpověď promyslet. Po několika minutách odpověděl: „Přemýšlel jsem, jestli ta jizva není podobná tvému Znamení na ruce, Severusi."

Snapeovo překvapení bylo skutečné, protože to bylo něco, co ho nenapadlo. „Myslíte si, že Pán zla chlapce označil?"

„Voldemort," opravil ho a sledoval, jak sebou Snape, při zaznění jména Pána zla, trhl. Potřásl hlavou. „_Voldemort_ nemusel mít v úmyslu Harryho označit, ale mohl tak udělat náhodou."

Snape pohlížel na Brumbála, jak situace vyžadovala, ale dovolil svým myšlenkám vířit a přesouvat si, jak si v mysli přehrával několik nápadů. Bylo to jen mrknutí oka, ale dalo to Snapeovi čas než položil další otázku.

„Je možné, aby byl pan Potter posedlý Pánem zla, pokud je jeho jizva Znamením?" zeptal se opatrně.

„To je docela možné, Severusi," odpověděl Brumbál smutně a na Snapeův vkus trochu moc rychle. Pak se zvedl, takže byl se Snapem na stejné úrovni očí. „Snad ti nemusím připomínat, můj chlapče, že musím vědět, pokud se u Harryho projeví neobvyklé schopnosti nebo pokud bude mít noční můry, které budou …příliš realistické."

Snape ztuhl, ale dal si záležet, aby nedal před ředitelem najevo, jak mu jeho připomínka nahnala strach. _Bylo možné, aby ten chlap už věděl o Harryho nočních můrách? Ne._ Krátce přikývl a znovu do hlasu přidal náznak podráždění. „Nebudu váhat, řediteli. Víte, kde náleží má loajalita."

Jiskřičky v Brumbálových očích na malý okamžik povadly, když poklepal Snapeovi na předloktí. Na levé předloktí. „Upřímně doufám, že vím, chlapče." Poté se usmál a nebezpečné jiskřičky byly zpět. „Uvidíme se na snídani. Dej mi vědět, pokud se Harry probere."

Snape sklonil hlavu, jak ho Brumbál míjel. Zadržel dech, dokud nebyl ředitel pryč alespoň minutu. Potom sebou Snape hodil na židli a úlevně vydechl.

Jeho klid netrval dlouho, protože ze své kanceláře vyšla madame Pomfreyová. Kývla Snapeovi na pozdrav a jala se zkoumat Harryho. Snape sledoval její pečlivou práci.

„Nečekal jsem, že bude ještě spát," přemítal Snape nahlas, protože nutně potřeboval slyšet nějaký zvuk v tom tíživém tichu ošetřovny.

„Je víc než vyčerpaný, Severusi. Ať už se mu stalo cokoliv, ovlivnilo to i jeho magické jádro." Zamlaskala jazykem a zastrčila chlapci pokrývky pod bradu.

Tohle Snapea vyděsilo. Posadil se zpříma. „Jak vyčerpaný?"

„Tak třetí stupeň. Jako by bojoval v souboji s mnohem silnějším protivníkem," povzdechla si smutně.

Snape potřásl hlavou. Jistým způsobem chlapec _bojoval_ se silnějším čarodějem. „Bude spát celý den, Poppy?" Přikývla. Snape se postavil a nechal zmizet ten odpudivý, vzorovaný kus nábytku. „Přijdu se na něj podívat před večeří." Už byl skoro u dveří ošetřovny, když se zastavil a otočil.

Poppy Pomfreyová s překvapujícím pochopením promluvila dřív, než se stačil zeptat. „Pokud tu bude ředitel, až se Harry probudí, dám ti vědět, Severusi. Nedělej si starosti."

NCNCNCNCNC

Na konci dne se šel Snape podívat na Harryho. Podle Poppy Pomfreyové se už ředitel na Harryho podívat nepřišel.

Poppy se vynořila ze své kanceláře s tácem plným lektvarů. Byly na výživu, hydrataci, zklidnění a magickou podporu, které pomáhaly při obnově magického jádra. Společně lektvary vkouzlili do stále spícího chlapce. Když se Poppy vrátila do své kanceláře, Snape Harryho kouzlem nadzvedl, aby mohl převléct postel. Jakmile bylo vše čisté, kouzlem Scourgify vyčistil chlapcovo pyžamo. Použil mírnější čistící kouzlo, než které léčitelé používali na pacientech v komatu, aby Harryho umyl, jak jen mohl bez použití vody a mýdla.

Nakonec položil vyčerpaného chlapce zpátky do postele a dal si načas se zastrkáváním pokrývek kolem něj a s odhrnováním vlasů, které mu spadly do tváře.

Pak se posadil, vytáhl z kapsy knihu a začal číst.

_Dvě děti si hrály na houpačkách v parku. Obloha se zatahovala a v dálce zlověstně hřmělo. Malá dívka, jejíž zrzavé, rovné vlasy jí povlávaly kolem ramen, sklouzla z houpačky a rozběhla se, jako by se chtěla dostat blíž k bouřce._

_Chlapec s černými vlasy zpanikařil a vyskočil z houpačky. Rozběhl se za dívkou. K jeho překvapení se k němu otočila čelem a začala růst, až se stala ženou. Klekla si před ním. _

„_Dávej na Harryho pozor," řekla tiše a chytila ho za ruce._

„_Lily?" zeptal se chlapec._

„_Věřím ti, Severusi."_

_Ozvalo se hřmění, zelené blesky se rozletěly směrem k dětem a udeřily do dospělé Lily. Zaječela a stejně tak malý Severus._

Snape se prudce vzbudil a vykřikl: „Harry!"

Čarodějova železná vůle rychle převzala kontrolu a dokázal se tak rychle vzpamatovat ze svého snu. Shlédl na spícího chlapce a položil mu ruku na záda. Potřeboval se ujistit, že dýchá.

Po několika minutách se znovu pohodlně usadil a přivolal si knihu, která mu spadla na zem.

_**27. září 1991 – Pátek**_

Harry se konečně vzbudil ve dvě hodiny ráno. Na ošetřovně byla tma až na dvě pochodně a světlo měsíce, prosakující skrz těžké závěsy na oknech. Zvedl se na loktech, a když pohlédl doprava, spatřil Černého pána.

Tváře mu zčervenaly, když si vzpomněl, jak se bál a žádal…prosil svého…tatínka…pane bože! Opravdu to řekl? To nikdy neměl v úmyslu! Bylo to jeho tajemství…Schoval se pod pokrývky a na jednu stranu doufal, že jeho profesor ještě spí.

Nespal.

Snape byl vzhůru. Nechtěl se vrátit ke svým nočním můrám a upřímně si přál být vzhůru, až se jeho zmijozel konečně probere. I v tom šeru viděl Harryho rozpaky. Patrně si vzpomněl, jak Snapea dřív nazval tatínkem.

Mistr lektvarů odložil knihu a zvedl se ze židle. Harry se pod přikrývkami stočil do klubíčka. Snape přikrývky odhrnul a popleskal chlapce po zádech.

„No tak, pane Pottere, vím, že jste vzhůru." Snape odstoupil, aby sesbíral Harryho lektvary a objednal mu nějakou polévku.

Zatímco jeho ředitel koleje kráčel přes ošetřovnu ke krbu, Harry se narovnal, trochu se zatřásl a vyklouzl z postele. Cítil se poněkud vratce, ale ne tolik, aby si nemohl dojít sám na záchod.

Snape se otočil právě včas, aby zachytil rozcuchané černé vlasy a pruhované pyžamo, jak jdou směrem na záchod. Přistoupil k Harryho posteli a položil na noční stolek chlapcovy lektvary. Brzy uslyšel splachování záchodu a tekoucí vodu v umyvadle. Hned na to pak ťapání bosých chodidel na kamenné podlaze.

„Vraťte se do postele, pane Pottere," nařídil Snape a natáhl se pro jeden z lektvarů.

Harry se vyškrábal do postele a pohlédl na lektvar v profesorově dlani. „Na co to je?" zeptal se.

„Magická podpora pro zrychlení obnovy vašeho magického jádra. Musíte ho vypít před jídlem." Snape mu podal lahvičku s lektvarem a Harry si ji prohlédl.

Jak vzal Harry lahvičku do ruky, čirá barva lektvaru se změnila na levandulovou. „Hustý," vydechl Harry.

„Vskutku," souhlasil suše Mistr lektvarů. „Vypijte to."

Harry odzátkoval lahvičku a přiložil ji k ústům. S lektvary neměl moc zkušeností, ale domyslel si, že fungují jako léky v mudlovském světě a ty nikdy nechutnaly dobře. Nicméně, tenhle byl jiný. Harry nemohl přímo říct, že by chutnal dobře, ale měl pocit, jako by spolkl desítky malých, zářících hvězd. Na jazyku ho lechtalo šumění, které ho donutilo říhnout. Na to se objevily malé průhledné bublinky a Harry nedokázal zadržet pobavené zahihňání. Pak v hrudi ucítil zvláštní příjemné šimrání, které se šířilo po jeho páteři do prstů na rukou i na nohou.

Harry se usmál a zelené oči mu zářily. „Páni. Funguje to takhle u všech?" zeptal se.

Snape se ušklíbl a zakroutil hlavou, zatímco k chlapci levitoval misku s polévkou. „Jen u dětí. Dospělí vyžadují Lektvar kouzelné podpory, který je o něco střízlivější." Harry se zmateně zamračil. Snape vysvětlil: „Dospělí si nepotrpí na bublinky. Je to moc…zábavné."

„Aha. Mně se to líbí. Dostanu ještě?" zeptal se a stále cítil euforii, jak mu proudí v žilách.

„Dostanete ještě dvě dávky, než opustíte ošetřovnu, pane Pottere." Snape mu podal lžíci a znovu si sedl se svou knihou.

Chvíli bylo slyšet pouze Harryho srkání polévky a Snapeovo otáčení stránek.

V polovině polévky zamumlal Harry omluvu. Byla tak tichá a rychlá, že ji Snape téměř nezaslechl.

„Za co se omlouváte, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Snape a položil si knihu do klína s ukazováčkem mezi stránkami, aby si nezaklapl místo, kde skončil.

Harry se začervenal a upřeně hleděl do své polévky. „Z-za to, jak jsem vás před tím nazval. Nemyslel jsem to tak. Omlouvám se."

Snape pocítil slabý záchvěv bolesti, že chlapec nemyslel vážně to, co řekl. V duchu se proti tomu ohradil a uvolněná atmosféra neznatelně ztuhla.

„To je v pořádku, pane Pottere," odpověděl Snape tak ploše, až Harry vzhlédl.

Příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že řekl něco, co staršímu čarodějovi ublížilo. Harry si nemohl pomoct a znovu se omluvil. Tentokrát to Snape ignoroval.

„Už jste dojedl?"

Harry zkroušeně přikývl a polévka zmizela. Pak si vlezl pod deku a stočil se do klubíčka jako ježek.

Snape si v duchu povzdechl, když sledoval, jak se chlapec odvrátil, a tím, jak se stočil, vypadal ještě menší. Copak už chlapcovy rozpaky neviděl dřív? Jak se mohl tak snadno urazit, když on, dospělý, věděl, že z chlapce mluví hrůza? Každý, kdo by se bál stejně jako Harry, by se nesnažil lhát, a že se Harry snažil vzít zpět slova, která třeba někdo dokonce vůbec nikdy neslyšel, zvlášť pak on, no, bylo přirozené, že cítil bolest. Ale takhle si to vylít na chlapci, to bylo…_zlé_.

Snape, který neměl v úmyslu nechat chlapce samotného napospas jeho snům a pravděpodobně i nočním můrám, se zvedl ze židle a sklonil se nad stočenou postavičkou. Upravil mu deku, zastrčil ji na několika místech a pak položil chlapci ruku na záda.

„Spi klidně, Harry. Zůstanu tu po zbytek večera pro případ, že bys mě potřeboval."

Postavička si lehce povzdechla a Harry se uvolnil. Jak si Snape znovu sedal, Harry se otočil, takže ležel čelem ke svému profesorovi, nicméně nechal oči zavřené. Zívl si a za chvíli už mírumilovně spal.

Oběma bylo odpuštěno.

Pozn:

*) Přeložila jsem to, jak to napsala autorka, ale nebrala si Hermiona starodávný runy už ve třetím ročníku?

**) Nezačínalo se v knížce vyučování normálně v osm a ne v devět? Dodržuji překlad, ale tak abyste se nedivili.

***) Omlouvám se za nepřesný překlad. Mám pocit, že to někde v knížce bylo, ale nechtělo se mi to hledat. V originále: Death Eaters Tribunal. Pokud byste někdo věděl, jak to bylo přeložený, napište mi to do komentů a já to přepíšu.

1) Myšleni tu jsou jako hadi studenti zmijozelu, protože v angličtině jim Snape někdy říká „his Snakes". Protože by to v češtině znělo blbě, tak nechávám překlad zmijozelové. McGonagallová zase používá pojem lvi jako nebelvíři.

2) Tohle byl trochu problém. Musela jsem si najít anglicko-skotský slovník a pak vymyslet nějakej překlad. Nic moc, ale tak mě prosím neukamenujte.

A/N: Moc a moc prosím o komentáře. I když vkládám tuto povídku i na jiná fóra a zde to mám jen kvůli žádosti autorky, ráda bych věděla, zda to tu alespoň někdo čte, kdo by ocenil moji snahu.


	7. Kapitola sedmá

_7. kapitola – 28. Září_

_**28. září 1991 – Sobota**_

Víkend strávil Harry na ošetřovně a nudil se. Zíral na strop, počítal trhliny a toužil po domácích úkolech, když konečně přišli Draco s Hermionou. Protože nebyla madame Pomfreyová nikde poblíž, oba si sedli na Harryho postel. Hermiona ho objala a pak mezi ně postavila svou brašnu.

„Draco mi řekl, že by ses rád dozvěděl něco víc o své hůlce, Harry, a tak jsme našli v knihovně tuhle knihu, aby ses na ni mohl podívat," řekla Hermiona a přistrčila k němu _Tradice a historie hůlek _od Imeldy Jisrkné.

Harry se nadšeně usmál. „Skvělé! Díky, Hermiono." Zatímco si listoval knihou, Hermiona si sedla po jeho levici a Draco po jeho pravici, aby si mohli číst všichni tři.

„Jabloňové dřevo!" Harry ukázal na kresbu krásné jabloně, která vlála ve větru a její květy padaly k zemi jako světle růžový sníh. Harry začal číst nahlas:

_Jabloňové dřevo je jedním z typických materiálů pro výrobu hůlek. Používáno je pouze zřídka, ale i přesto považováno za velice mocné, neboť posiluje transformativní magii a magii lásky, pravdy, upřímnosti a míru. Je to dřevo s léčitelskými účinky, jež bylo za starých časů velice ceněno Kelty, kteří uctívali magii živlů. Proto dnešní léčitelé často tíhnou k hůlkám z dřeva jabloně._

_Jabloňové dřevo je též spojováno s magií mateřství a dítě obdařené hůlkou z jabloně často zjistí, že magické teplo hůlky je podobné teplu milující matky._

_Hůlka z jabloně je též vysoce ceněna čaroději a čarodějkami narozenými s mocí vytvářet nová kouzla. Držitel této hůlky, jenž oplývá touto mocí, zjistí, že jeho tvořivost se trojnásobně zvýšila._

_Jádra vhodná pro jabloňové dřevo: pero fénixe, žíně z jednorožce, prach z popelce._

_Poznámka: Pravá jabloňová hůlka se podobá větvičce, z které byla vzata. Mocní výrobci hůlek budou vědět lépe, proč nenutit dřevu standardní tvar hůlek, s jakým je většina kouzelníků a čarodějek obeznámena. _

Rychlé nahlédnutí do obsahu je zavedlo k významům různých jader. Harry našel popel z popelce a začal číst:

_Popelec je zvláštní, magický had, který se rodí z uhlíků vyhaslého magického ohně. Žije pouze hodinu, což je dostatečně dlouhá doba, aby snesl svá vejce, než se rozpadne na perleťově šedý prach. Jejich vajíčka a prach jsou vysoce ceněny výrobci lektvarů. A právě jejich prach se používá jako jádro hůlek, nicméně jako velice obtížně zpracovatelné._

_Prach z popelce má magicky ochranné účinky a proto se majiteli hůlky s jádrem z popelce budou snáze vytvářet magické ochrany a štíty. Stejně tak popelcův prach podporuje ohňovou magii._

_Dřeva používaná s prachem z popelce: Tis, jabloň, vrba. _

„Páni," vydechl Draco.

„To je báječné, Harry. Máš úžasně složitou hůlku."

Harry se jen usmíval. Vážně měl svou hůlku rád. Další půl hodinu si společně procházeli knihu a pak Draco navrhl, aby si zahráli Řachavého Petra. Zrovna se chystali začít, když madame Pomfreyová vyšla ze své kanceláře, aby zkontrolovala svého pacienta, a hru ukončila.

„Máte odpočívat, pane Pottere," kárala ho madame Pomfreyová.

„Ale já se hrozně nudím," stěžoval si Harry.

„Tohle není žádný hrací koutek," začala Poppy. „Pokud máte domácí úkoly nebo něco na čtení, prosím. Ale Řachavý Petr je nejen strašně hlučný, ale pro vás i příliš dráždivý."

„Můžeme si kreslit, madame?" zeptal se Harry najednou.

Madame Pomfreyová hned neopověděla a sledovala, jak všichni tři studenti zadrželi dech. Usmála se. „K tomu nemám žádné námitky." Několika mávnutími hůlkou přeměnila židle v lavice a pak přivolala papíry a velkou krabici pastelek. Všichni tři se tak během chvíle šťastně oddávali tiché snaze o kreslení a vybarvování svých výtvorů.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Snape cílevědomě kráčel Příčnou ulicí, oblečen ve všedních šedých kalhotách, bílé bavlněné košili, tmavě zelené kravatě a po kolena dlouhém tmavě hnědém plášti, aby zahnal chlad. Prošel kolem bezchybného domku Dursleyových, na který se zamračil, a pokračoval v cestě. Jeho cílem byl dům, který jako jediný vypadal, že tu nemá co dělat.

Dům paní Figgové byla stará, dvoupatrová chatrč, která potřebovala znovu natřít a opravit verandu. Zahrada byla obrostlá plevelem, růžovými keři a dalšími květinami rostoucími bez jakéhokoli řádu. Všechno bylo připraveno na zimu uhynout, a tak zahrada působila opuštěným dojmem. Celý pozemek byl ohraničen dřevěným plotem, jemuž místy chyběly plaňky nebo tak tak visely na posledním hřebíku.

Kočky. Byly všude. Snape jich viděl asi deset, ale ani jediná nebyla za hranicemi pozemku. Většina z nich byla posazená na dřevěném plotě. Jedna seděla ve větvích holého stromu před domem, další dvě pak na střeše verandy, která se na pravé straně skláněla k zemi. Poslední kočka, šampionka v lezení, seděla na nejvyšším vrcholku střechy domu. Jak se k pozemku blížil, otřásl se, když na něj všechny upřely svůj pohled.

Snapeovi kočky nevadily, ale rozhodně se mu nelíbily kočky paní Figgové.

Ze všech sil se rozhodl upřené šelmí pohledy ignorovat a vydal se po plevelem obrostlé úzké cestičce k verandě. Jakmile vystoupal na starou podlahu, dřevo pod ním zlověstně zavrzalo. Dvěma rychlými kroky se dostal ke dveřím a nebyl ani trochu překvapený, když spatřil síťované dveře viset za jediný pant. Odolal pokušení dveře opravit, opatrně je odtáhl a zaklepal na hlavní dveře.

Hlas zevnitř zacvrlikal: „Ach! Slyším tě! Jen…chvilku počkej, drahoušku!"

Snape čekal, jak nejtrpělivěji dokázal. Po dvou minutách se dveře rozletěly a Snape spatřil malou postavičku paní Figgové.

Arabella Figgová nebyla o nic méně staromódní než celý její dům. Krátké vlasy měla upravené nějakou po domácku udělanou trvalou. Alespoň tedy vypadaly, že si je střihala sama. Na sobě měla po kolena dlouhé kostkované šaty a přes ně poněkud zašpiněnou zástěru. Přes to všechno měla ještě nudně olivově zelený svetr, který nejspíš patřil paní Figgové starší. Na nohou měla béžové, tlusté punčochy a praktické, hnědé boty.

„Ale, profesor Snape!" usmála se zářivě. „Nemyslím si, že bych vás očekávala. Pojďte dál, drahoušku. Už se začíná dělat chladno a určitě nechcete svým studentům přinést chřipku."

Zavedla ho do příjemně vyhřátého domu a pak do obýváku. Kočky se válely všude a do Snapeova citlivého nosu udeřil nepříjemný zápach kočičí moči a podestýlky.

Vybavení obýváku sestávalo z různorodých, výhodně koupených kusů nábytku. Pohovka, dvě křesla a další ošoupaný gauč pod oknem. Všechen nábytek na sobě nesl stopy koček, které jej používaly k broušení svých drápů, a i přes strategicky položené rohožky, prošívané deky a afghánské koberce, honosil se nábytek chomáči jejich chlupů.

Paní Figgová ho nasměrovala do nejméně ošoupaného křesla a pak zamířila do kuchyně. „Jaké štěstí, že jsem zrovna postavila na čaj. Sedněte si, drahoušku, a udělejte si pohodlí."

Snape pohlédl na křeslo pokryté kočičími chlupy. Vytáhl hůlku, rychle nechal chlupy zmizet a pak seslal na křeslo osvěžující kouzlo, aby se na něm nezachytil pach koček a jejich záchodů. Sundal si kabát a než si sedl, přehodil ho přes křeslo.

Znovu na sobě pocítil pohledy všech koček v místnosti. Zamračil se na ně a tichým pohledem je varoval, že jestli se opováží udělat si z něj další škrabadlo, použije je do lektvarů. Kočka na pohovce, viditelně nezaujatá jeho pohledem ani tichou hrozbou, se převalila na bok, zívla, protáhla se a pokračovala ve spánku.

Paní Figgová vyběhla z kuchyně a nesla tác s dosud ještě nedotčeným čínským čajovým servisem s modrým potiskem. Snape předpokládal, že i nádobí bude v tomto zvláštním domě oprýskané, ale naopak bylo v naprostém pořádku. Paní Figgová připravila k čaji sendviče a malé koláčky. Položila to vše na široký stůl, který stál mezi křesly a pohovkou, a začala nalévat čaj. Poté co mu podala šálek, Snape se opatrně napil a musel uznat, že to byl jeden z nejlepších čajů, jaké kdy pil.

„Docela dobrý, paní Figgová," pochválil upřímně.

Zčervenala, uchichtla se a pak se posadila se svým vlastním čajem. „Děkuji mnohokrát, profesore Snape. Co vás přivádí do mého skromného domova?" zeptala se.

„Harry Potter," řekl. „Věděla jste, že byl zařazen do mé koleje?" začal.

„Opravdu? Předpokládám, že Albus byl zklamaný, že?"

Snape na ženu před sebou upřeně pohlédl. To byla urážlivá poznámka. Hned neodpověděl.

Omluvně se usmála. „Ach, drahoušku! Vůbec jsem nechtěla urazit Zmijozel, pouze si vzpomínám, jak mi Albus několikrát říkal, že čeká, že Harry bude určitě jako jeho otec." Povzdychla si. „Nicméně takový není, že, chudáček malá?"

„Zjišťuji, že toho v chlapci z otce příliš není," řekl Snape tvrdě.

„Kdyby se Vernon s Petunií rozhodli Harryho rozmazlovat tak jako Dudleyho, byl by víc jako James, kterého si pamatuju." Usmála se a lehce se zachichotala. „Pobertové…panečku, to byli nezbedníci, dokonce i jako dospělí." Paní Figgová usrkla čaje. „Ale abych byla upřímná, profesore, nikdy jsem neměla moc ráda Siriuse Blacka. Byl to takový Petr Pan. Není divu, že skončil, tak, jak skončil. Ach ano, smutné, ale to se holt stává, když je dítěti ponechána taková svoboda, jakou měl on." Vzhlédla ke Snapeovi. „Vy jste se se Siriusem neměli moc v lásce, že, profesore?"

„Velice mírně řečeno," řekl s lehkým úšklebkem. Nesnášel Jamese Pottera, ale byl to právě Sirius, který byl ze všech Pobertů nejotravnější a nejnechutnější. To nejmenší, co mohl Snape o Jamesovi říct, bylo, že po Harryho narození zvážněl a dospěl. To ovšem neplatilo pro Blacka, který využil každičké schůze Řádu, aby mohl Snapea popichovat.

Za všechny ty roky Brumbál ani jednou nezasáhl. Místo toho ten starý, senilní moula pokojně seděl v čele stolu v hlavním štábu a shovívavě se usmíval na své drahocenné nebelvíry. Byla to vždy Minerva, kdo se na nezralého lva vrhla a dala mu za uši, obrazně řečeno. Nicméně, byl tu jeden okamžik – který si Snape velice užil -, kdy Black překročil hranici a Minerva ho vyvedla za ucho z místnosti. Když se vrátili o deset minut později, Minerva se neochvějně postavila vedle Snapea a pohledem nabádala vystrašeného Siriuse, aby si vzal svou zraněnou pýchu a odplížil se zpátky k Jamesovi, Removi, Petrovi a Lily.

„Paní Figgová," začal Snape opatrně, „věděla jste, že se Harry nedostavil včas do Bradavic?"

„Cože? Opravdu? Co se stalo? Vernon ho nechtěl odvézt na nádraží?" zeptala se. „Vernon je hrozně úzkostlivý, když jde o jeho auto a vím, že-"

„Chlapcův strýc nechtěl, aby pan Potter nastoupil do Bradavic," přerušil ji Snape, protože měl pocit, že pokud by tak neudělal, nepřestala by žvanit. „Spálil vše, co si pan Potter koupil v Příčné ulici," pokračoval otevřeně a ostře se na ni zadíval.

„Ach bože…" zalapala po dechu a její oči získaly skelný lesk, jako by se zahleděla do ne příliš vzdálené budoucnosti. „To byl ten oheň, na který si sousedé stěžovali." Její oči se vrátily do přítomnosti, zakroutila hlavou a zamlaskala jazykem. „V téhle čtvrti by se nemělo nic pálit, ale pamatuji si na ten kouř. Několik z mých chudinek koček kašlalo ještě několik dnů poté."

Snape si posměšně odfrkl. Její zatracené kočky ho vůbec nezajímaly. Potřeboval zjistit, jestli věděla o týrání. „Paní Figgová." Jeho tvrdý hlas vrátil její zatoulanou mysl zpět do současnosti. „Pan Potter mi řekl, že jste ho někdy hlídala. Nikdy jste na něm neviděla nějaké modřiny? Nebo zranění, která by dítě mít nemělo?"

Paní Figgová se zděšeně zamračila. Tohle nebylo téma, které by chtěla probírat nad tak dobrým čajem. „Modřiny?" zeptala se tiše.

„Ano, modřiny," zopakoval Snape.

„Ale chlapci se často sami zraní," namítla lehce. „A Harry a Dudley si hrají velice tvrdě. Často se tihle dva perou…" Její hlas postupně utichl a Snape si na okamžik pomyslel, že je myšlenkami zase jinde, ale pak zakroutila hlavou. „Pár boulí, modřin a škrábanců, ale nic neobvyklého, profesore Snape."

Snape odložil čaj a bubnoval prsty na opěrkách křesla. Paní Figgová ho sledovala a hluboké znepokojení se jí odráželo do vrásek kolem očí a úst. „Nikdy vám chlapec nepřipadal otrhaný, paní Figgová? Trochu malý?"

„Harry Potter mi vždy připadal jako vzorem zdraví, profesore, takže bych ráda věděla, na co narážíte," řekla škrobeně, s náznakem uraženosti v hlase.

„Madame Pomfreyová chlapce prohlédla poté, co jsem ho zachránil _z přístěnku pod schody,_ a zjistila, že chlapec byl po léta týrán nejen fyzicky, ale i hlady," řekl Snape otevřeně hlasem tvrdým a neúprosným. „Rád bych proto věděl, jak jste vy, jeho chůva, tohle mohla přehlédnout?"

Paní Figgová začala hladit svou kočku na klíně příliš drsně. Kočka rozhořčeně vykvikla a seskočila na zem. „Nikdy jsem…neviděla…nic z toho," zasyčela jako jedna z jejích koček a hodila po Snapeovi zlostným pohledem.

Snape znovu zabubnoval prsty na opěradle a zkoumavě hleděl na motáka před sebou. Rychlý nitrozpyt mu poskytl to, co potřeboval vědět. Nelhala. „Takže to Albus nikdy nevěděl."

Přestože to byla řečnická otázka, paní Figgová na ni strnule odpověděla. „Co měl vědět, profesore? Harry mi nikdy nic neřekl a já neviděla nic neobvyklého. Jak už jsem řekla, Dudley a Harry se trochu prali, ale všechny modřiny a šrámy, které jsem viděla, byly pouze drobné."

Snape se vrátil k bubnování prsty o opěrku křesla a zahleděl se nejbližším oknem ven na zahradu. Nechtěl zjistit, že Albus o Harryho týrání věděl, a taky nezjistil, ale zneklidnilo ho, že Albus chlapce nikdy nepřišel zkontrolovat.

Proč? Copak nevěděl, že Petunie…? Ne, určitě o Petunii nic nevěděl. Jenom on, Snape, věděl, jak málo měla svou sestru ráda. Petuniina žárlivost přerostla v hořkou pilulku nenávisti v době, kdy se začal přátelit s Lily. Když byli Lilyini rodiče zabiti Smrtijedy, Petuniina nenávist mohla přerůst v naprostý strach. A pak jí hodit na krk to, čeho se nejvíc bála? Magická dítě…sestřino dítě?

Co ty modřiny? Ta zranění? Pokud byla chlapcova zranění taková, jako když ho zachránil, jak to že si jich nikdo nevšiml? _Vzor zdraví?_ posmívala se jeho mysl. Byla snad klíčem ke všemu Harryho náhodná magie?

Nebylo to nic nového. O dětské náhodné magii se vědělo jen málo, ale Snape četl některé studie, které byly sepsány. Vzpomínal si, že když mu bylo pět, obklopila ho jakási bublina, která ho chránila před otcovými údery. Z rozhovorů se svými Hady, kterým ubližovali rodiče nebo sourozenci, se dozvěděl, že i je někdy ochránila náhodná magie. Nicméně náhodná magie byla nestálá a nebylo to nic, s čím by mělo dítě počítat. Tohle Snape velmi dobře věděl. Ta bublina, která ho jednou ochránila, už se víckrát neobjevila.

Snape se během svého hlubokého zamyšlení mračil, jak tomu všemu pomalu přicházel na kloub.

Bylo možné, aby Harry nevědomky zjistil, jak používat svou náhodnou magii k uzdravení se? Pomáhala mu tak skrývat svá zranění před dospělými, aby je neviděli a nesnažili se mu ztížit život tím, že by se mu pokoušeli „pomoct"?

„Ještě čaj, drahoušku?" vyrušil ho ze zamyšlení upřímný hlas paní Figgové. Pohlédl na ženu, která nad ním postávala, a pak na šálek a talířek, které svíral v druhé ruce. Přikývl a paní Figgová mu dolila čaj z čínské konvice.

Vyvedla ho z míry, když ho popleskala po předloktí v místě, kde se mu pod hábitem skrývalo Znamení zla. „Věřte mi, drahoušku, kdybych věděla, že je Harry týraný, něco bych řekla. Vernon s Petunií jsou protivný pár, ale nikdy bych do nich neřekla, že jsou schopni ublížit dítěti."

„Ne každému dítěti," zamumlal Snape, „magickému."

Paní Figgová se posadila s čajovou konvicí na klíně a zkroušeně přikývla.

NCNCNCNCNCNC

Madame Pomfreyová po snídani prohlásila, že byl Harry natolik v pořádku, že mohl opustit ošetřovnu, ale přísně dodala, že se má vrátit, pokud by se cítil nemocný. S radostí, že je konečně volný, se spolu se svými dvěma přáteli vydal navštívit Hagrida a pohrát si s Tesákem. Hagrid na ně dohlížel, zatímco se staral o své rostoucí dýně, a potěšeně poslouchal jejich smích a Tesákovo nadšené štěkání při hře na honěnou. Chvíli před polednem se objevil domácí skřítek a vyřídil jim, že se mají dostavit do ředitelny.

Všichni tři si dali závod k hradu (Harry vyhrál) a pak se rychle vydali do ředitelny. Chrlič jim bránil v cestě, ale skřítek jim dal heslo (snickerdoodle*), které chrlič přijal. Odsunul se stranou a tři přátelé vystoupali po točitých schodech na vrcholek věže.

S růžovými tvářemi a rozcuchanými vlasy vstoupili dovnitř. Laskavá tvář starého kouzelníka je ihned vzala na vědomí, ale pozornost všech tří přitáhl perfektně upravený pár, který seděl naproti řediteli.

Draco ztuhl. Ten pár byli jeho rodiče. Úplně zapomněl, že měli o víkendu přijít. Nejspíš, aby ho potrestali za jeho školní trest.

„Otče, matko," pozdravil je tiše.

Lucius přikývl a tvářil se přísně, dávajíc synovi najevo, že jejich záležitost proberou později. Lucius se pak otočil na Harryho. Lehce se usmál, ale přísné rysy mu zůstaly. Harry se obával, jestli také nemá potíže. „Pane Pottere. Je hezké vás znovu vidět."

„Děkuji, pane," usmál se Harry slabě.

Narcissa se zvedla a prakticky připlachtila k synovi. Políbila Draca na čelo a pak přistoupila k Harrymu. Usmála se na něj. „Jsem ráda, že vás konečně poznávám, pane Pottere. Můj syn mi o vás ve svých dopisech vypráví úžasné věci."

Harry se na kamaráda zamračil a Draco se začervenal. „Jen, že jsi můj kamarád," bránil se. Harry se potěšeně ušklíbl a Draco se omluvně usmál.

Narcissa pak přistoupila k Hermioně, která se pod zkoumavým pohledem elegantní čarodějky nervózně zavrtěla. Nevšimla si, že je Harry a Draco sledují. „Vy musíte být Hermiona Grangerová."

„Ano, madam," odpověděla zdvořile a nemohla si pomoct a udělala malé pukrle. Protože jí Narcissa blokovala výhled, neviděla Luciuse Malfoye, který nad její noblesní reakcí uznale pokýval hlavou.

„Jsem ohromena, že nám o vás Draco nic neřekl, drahá." Narcissa pohlédla vědoucně Dracovým směrem, který se znovu začervenal. „Nicméně, profesor Snape nám o vás řekl. Má o vás vysoké mínění."

Teď to byla Hermiona, kdo se začervenal. Nadějně se usmála. „Opravdu?"

„Vskutku, slečno Grangerová. Také říkal, že jste na povrchu poněkud necitelná, ale o to se dokážeme postarat." Narcissin úsměv zjemnil tvrdá slova. Poté, k Hermionině překvapení, si stoupla vedle ní, položila jí teplou ruku na záda a jemně ji popostrčila ke svému manželovi. Když stáli před ním, stoupla si Narcissa za Hermionu a konečky prstů jemně položila na její ramena. „Rozkošné děvče, že ano, Luciusi?"

Lucius věnoval Hermioně okouzlující úsměv a naklonil se dopředu, opírajíc se o svou ebenovou hůl. „Vidím potenciál této mladé dámy, má drahá, nicméně pokud ti to nevadí, rád bych se teď zaobíral její akademickou kariérou." Kývl na Hermionu a ta ztuhla, dokud neucítila další jemné pošťouchnutí. Bez zaváhání přistoupila k Luciusi Malfoyovi. „Váš profesor lektvarů mi pověděl, že se velice snažíte potěšit své profesory na úkor svých spolužáků, slečno Grangerová."

Hermiona sklonila hlavu. I když čarodějův tón nebyl káravý, věděla, že profesor Snape mu určitě řekl, jakou byla hroznou šprtkou. Štíhlý prst v rukavici jí spočinul pod bradou a donutil ji zvednout hlavu.

„Inteligence není nic, zač byste se měla stydět, slečno Grangerová," pokáral ji Lucius jemně. „Nicméně není nutné dokazovat ostatním, že ji máte. Větší odměnou je rozšiřovat své vědomosti a učit se vše, co můžete, zatímco se spokojíte se svými studiemi. Nezáleží na tom, co si myslí ostatní."

„Budu si to pamatovat, pane," řekla zdvořile.

„To udělejte." Kývl jí, aby se vrátila ke svým přátelům. Udělala tak a cestou házela po Dracovi a Harrym zmatenými pohledy. Oba pokrčili rameny stejně zmatení, jako byla ona sama.

„Pane Pottere," promluvil ředitel, „pokud budete tak laskav a posadíte se zde, později spolu ještě něco probereme."

„Dobře, pane." Harry si pospíšil k židli vlevo od ředitelova stolu a posadil se.

„Pane Malfoyi, slečno Grangerová, posaďte se." Ředitelovi zazářily oči a Lucius nasadil svůj úsměv pro veřejnost. Snadno tak před ostatními skryl své pravé pocity. „Dá si někdo citronový bonbon?" Harry si chystal jeden vzít, když zachytil Dracův pohled a jeho nepatrné kroucení hlavou. Neodpověděl.

„Ne, děkuji, pane," odpověděla zdvořile Hermiona. Jen zřídka se oddávala sladkostem.

„Dobrá, pojďme tedy rovnou k věci." Brumbál se na Hermionu usmál. „Slečno Grangerová, pan a paní Malfoyovi by se rádi stali vašimi Kouzelnickými sponzory, jelikož jste studentkou zde v Bradavicích."

Hermiona pohlédla na Malfoyovi, ale pak se na Brumbála otočila se zmateným pohledem. „Sponzory? Z jakého důvodu, pane?"

Brumbál začal vysvětlovat: „Mudlové nemohou vidět Bradavice. Je to kvůli kouzlům, která chrání Bradavice před zraky mudlů, a je proto příliš riskantní měnit je kvůli obyčejné návštěvě. Pokud by vás Malfoyovi sponzorovali, jednali by za vaše rodiče. A," dodal Brumbál, „pokud byste měla sponzorskou kouzelnickou rodinu, měla byste ke komu jít, pokud byste potřebovala radu nebo domov. Tato rodina bude také dostávat dopisy z Bradavic informujíc je o vašem prospěchu, zraněních, která byste mohla mít, nebo potížích, do kterých byste se mohla dostat."

„Věděli by i potom moji rodiče, co se děje?" zeptala se Hermiona.

Ředitel přikývl. „Budou průběžně informováni a Malfoyovi budou s vašimi rodiči jednat o vašich potřebách, které by se během školního roku naskytly."

„To zní velice rozumně, pane profesore," uznala Hermiona. Nesměle pohlédla na Malfoyovi a poté se začervenala nad Dracovým potěšeným úsměvem.

„Věděl jsem, že to sama uznáte, slečno Grangerová. Pošlu vašim rodičům dopis, abych tak mezi nimi a Malfoyovými navázal kontakt." Brumbál se zvedl a otočil se na Luciuse a Narcissu. „A teď bych rád, abyste se uchýlili do věže pro návštěvy, kde na vás všechny bude čekat výtečný oběd a kde dostanete možnost lépe se seznámit. Niccy!" V místnosti se s hlasitým _pop!_ objevil domácí skřítek.

„Pane řediteli, pane?" uklonil se skřítek.

„Doprovoď slečnu Grangerovou a Malfoyovi do věže pro návštěvy," požádal ředitel.

„Niccy tak udělá, pane řediteli." Skřítek se usmál a kývl na Malfoyovi a Hermionu.

Narcissa přistoupila k Hermioně a vzala ji za ruku. Hřejivě se na dívku usmála a Hermiona cítila, jak se jí srdce třepetá štěstím, když hleděla do laskavých očí té krásné ženy.

„Děkujeme, řediteli," řekl Lucius srdečně, nicméně jeho srdečnost byla pouze povrchovou záležitostí a Brumbál to věděl. Ještě než Lucius Malfoy prošel dveřmi za svou rodinou a Hermionou, otočil se na Harryho. Aniž by od něj odtrhl pohled, zeptal se ředitele: „Ujistíte se, že se k nám Harry přidá na oběd, že, řediteli?"

Brumbál se blahosklonně usmál a přikývl. Lucius opustil ředitelnu a dohnal svou rodinu. Hned jak se zavřely dveře, domácí skřítek na ně kývl. Lucius stiskl své manželce rameno. Narcissa se dotkla jeho ruky a zašeptala: „Spěchej."

NCNCNCNCNC

Harrymu nervózně tlouklo srdce a s obavou hleděl do ředitelových modrých očí. I když se Brumbál usmíval docela přívětivě, necítil se na to, aby úsměv opětoval.

Na kratičký moment ucítil Harry ve své mysli podivné svědivé brnění. Bylo to trochu jako otravné bzučení, kdy měl chuť dostat se do hlavy a zahnat ho. Jak s tím bojoval, bzučení se stalo otravnějším. Svědění přerostlo v menší bolest, která se rozvinula do barev: červené, žluté, ohnivě oranžové.

Stejně rychle jako se to objevilo, vše skončilo, jako když se zhasne světlo. Harry ztěžka oddechoval a opíral se na židli. Bolela ho hlava a trochu i břicho. Ředitel na něj stále zíral, ale už se neusmíval.

„Pane?" zeptal se Harry váhavě.

Brumbál vykouzlil na tváři svůj nejlepší dědečkovský úsměv a zvedl plechovku se sladkostmi. „Vezmi si citronový bonbon, Harry."

Harry pohlédl na plechovku s malými bonbony ve tvaru citrónů. Musel přiznat, že se mu z nich trochu zbíhaly sliny, ale nemohl zapomenout na to jemné, varovné kroucení hlavou od Draca a jeho otce. Když mu ředitel podstrčil plechovku blíž, váhal jen chvíli před tím, než si jeden bonbon vzal a předstíral, že si ho strčil do pusy. Harry si byl jistý, že si starší čaroděj nevšiml, že bonbon schoval do dlaně. O minutu později ho schoval do záhybu svého školního hábitu, protože se nemohl dostat do kapsy. Byl trochu lepkavý od jeho zpocené dlaně, takže věděl, že se přilepí na látku.

Dokonce i velký kouzelník může být oklamán jednoduchým trikem, a tenhle trik se schováváním sladkostí do dlaně se Harry naučil z tvrdých lekcí jeho bratrance. Dudley rád nutil svého bratránka jíst nechutné věci: bláto, červy, brouky. Dudley to dělal, protože věděl, že Harry byl často hladový, a když jedl nějaké nechutné věci, dělal legrační obličeje.

Harry se na bratránkův hloupý trik chytil jen dvakrát. Dudley nebyl tak chytrý jako on, takže když měl sníst červy, hmyz nebo další nechutné věci, zatímco předstíral, že si to strká do pusy, chytře nabízené „jídlo" schoval do dlaně tak, aby to nikdo neviděl. Pak předstíral žvýkání, dávení a dělal přitom tak směšné obličeje, až Dudley hýkal smíchy jako osel, kterým byl. A navíc mu to později vyneslo nějaký čas o samotě.

A teď Harry předstíral cucání bonbonu a ředitel ho při tom pozorně sledoval. Na jediný okamžik propadl Harry panice, a to když pomyslel na to, co by mu měl bonbon udělat. Čekal snad ředitel prostě na to, až Harry stiskne rty nad kyselou chutí bonbonu, nebo v něm bylo něco víc?

Ředitel se spokojeně usmál a Harrymu se roztlouklo srdce ještě hlasitěji, až mu musel Harry v duchu říkat, aby se uklidnilo, jinak bude slyšet. Stejně jako si ředitel myslel, že Harry snědl bonbon, neslyšel ani Harryho srdce bít tak hlasitě, čímž dokazovalo chlapcovu nervozitu.

Harry věděl, že lepší je nedávat strach najevo, a tak si udržoval klidný výraz i držení těla.

Ředitel se naklonil a s povzdechem se zeptal: „Řekni mi, chlapče, slyšel jsi někdy příběh o Kameni mudrců?"

_**28. září 1991 – Sobota pokr.**_

Harry se naučil od svých příbuzných a od všech dalších, se kterými se setkal, jak v lidech číst. Ať už se jednalo o výraz jejich očí, řeč těla nebo drobné záškuby a tiky, kterých by si většina lidí nevšímala. Harry však věděl, co všechny znamenají. Nemohl jinak, než se to naučit. I když to byli jeho příbuzní, kteří mu nejvíc ubližovali a kteří ho tak naučili nejvíc těchto dovedností, brzy po nástupu na základní školu se svým bratrancem zjistil, že by si měl všímat i ostatních.

Venku bylo příliš mnoho lidí, kteří mu chtěli ublížit.

Albus Brumbál vypadal jako milý stařeček. Trochu mu připomínal obrázky Merlina z některých Dudleyho knih. Harry ale věděl, že tím ve skutečnosti nebyl. Přestal mu věřit hned, jak se s ním setkal tehdy na ošetřovně poté, co ho jeho profesor zachránil.

Stejně jako tehdy na ošetřovně, i teď na něj Brumbál zkoumavě hleděl a čekal na jeho reakci na otázku: _Slyšel jsi někdy příběh o Kameni mudrců?_ Harry zamrkal a poté potřásl hlavou, když znovu ucítil to hrozné svědění. S ním se vrátila i bolest hlavy, která předtím pomalu ustoupila. Uvnitř sebe Harry tušil, že je něco špatně. Tenhle příjemný, milý, okouzlující starý pán nějak způsoboval jeho bolest hlavy. Donutil své oči dívat se Brumbálovi přes rameno na portréty bývalých ředitelů a ředitelek.

„Pak mi tedy dovol ti ho převyprávět," řekl ředitel a donutil Harryho odtrhnout pohled od portrétů tím, že ho vzal jemně za bradu.

Harry dělal, co mohl, aby se pod ředitelovým dotekem neotřásl. Řediteli hrály v očích veselé ohníčky během toho, co vyprávěl příběh o úžasném alchymistovi, nicméně tyto ohníčky měly ostré hrany, díky kterým se Harry cítil po Brumbálovým pohledem nepohodlně.

_Dávej pozor!_ Káral se Harry v duchu. Kolikrát nedával pozor, když na něj teta a strýc křičeli, a jenom tím vše zhoršil? Upřímně, nějaký pitomý alchymista ho nezajímal, ale protože neměl jinou možnost než poslouchat, učinil tak.

Brumbál pokračoval ve vyprávění a vysvětlil, že tento alchymista stvořil zázračný kámen, který dá každému, kdo jej uvaří ve správném lektvaru, prodloužený život. Tento alchymista, tento úžasný kouzelník, přestal stárnout a žil již více jak šest set let.

Nemožné, pomyslel si Harry. Ale byl kouzelník. Navštěvoval školu, kde všechny portréty mluvily a hýbaly se, kde se duchové proháněly po Velké síni, kde tě honila oživlá brnění a kde se v zakázaných chodbách skrývali za dveřmi tříhlaví psi. Jako v Alence v říši divů. Už si zvykl uvěřit před snídaní nejméně třem neuvěřitelným věcem.

Harry najednou udělal tu chybu, že se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli a vrhl pohled na zavřené dveře. Když svůj pohled stočil zpět na profesora Brumbála, ty děsivé, ostré hrany byly zpět a zářily v ředitelových bledě modrých očích. Svědění se vrátilo a s ním tak krutá bolest, že kdyby neměl Harry prázdný žaludek, pozvracel by se.

Tak jak byl vystrašený, schoval všechen svůj strach do kartonové krabice, zavřel ji a spolu s desítkami dalších krabic ji strčil do přístěnku. Zamrkal a bolest polevila, nicméně ostré plamínky z ředitelových očí nezmizely.

_Černý pane, prosím, pomozte mi!_ skuhral uvnitř Harryho malý, bezmocný chlapec.

NCNCNCNCNC

Lucius nesledoval, jak skřítek Niccy vedl Narcisu, jeho syna a Grangerovic holku do věže pro návštěvníky. Potřeboval najít Snapea a věděl jen o jediném místě, kde by ho mohl najít: ve sklepení.

Leckdo by si pomyslel, že Lucius Malfoy by z žádného důvodu neběžel, a možná ještě dodali, že tak pravděpodobně za celý život neučinil. Lucius by se nad tímto prohlášením povýšeně ušklíbl a řekl by, že dospělý člověk má spoustu důvodů, proč utíkat.

Nejprve ho jeho dlouhé nohy donesly přes klikaté chodby do sklepení k zmijozelské koleji a poté kolem portrétu Salazara Zmijozela a o pár stop dál ke Snapeově kabinetu. Zastavil se, plynule oddechoval a zaklepal na těžké dubové dveře. Byly zamčené a zevnitř se neozvala žádná odpověď. Lucius zaklel.

„Severusi!" vyštěkl.

NCNCNCNCNC

Snape se zrovna přemístil z Prasinek letaxem do svých soukromých komnat po návštěvně paní Figgové. Chystal se na oběd s Malfoyovými do věže pro návštěvy, a tak se vydal rovnou do koupelny, aby se opláchl a převlékl do svého oblíbeného černého hábitu.

S bosýma nohama a v čistých kalhotách stál u umyvadla a díval se na sebe do zrcadla.

_Brumbál se nikdy nepřišel na chlapce podívat._

Šplíchl si studenou vodu do obličeje, ale to sotva pomohlo uklidnit jeho utrápené myšlenky.

_Brumbál hodlá chlapce poslat zpět._

„Proč?" zeptal se svého odrazu a byl rád, že jeho zrcadlo není jedno z těch nesnesitelných, která odpovídala nazpět.

_Nikdy jsem nevěděl, kde je. Nikdy jsem se Brumbála nezeptal, kam Harryho odložil. Vzal bych si chlapce k sobě, kdybych věděl, že jedinou další alternativou by byla Petunie?_

Tahle otázka zanechala Snape chladným. Vskutku. Opravdu by k sobě vzal Potterova spratka?

Během těchto myšlenek si čistil zuby a vztekle plival pastu do umyvadla. Vypláchl si ústa a odložil kartáček.

Bylo zbytečné klást si takovouhle otázku. Potom, co byl chycen, se mu zdálo, jako by se pár vteřin nato ocitl v Azkabanu. Snape neměl přístup k dědictví Princeů, protože ministerstvu přišlo vhodné zmrazit jeho majetek, a ani neměl dostatečné jmění jako Lucius, aby se vyhnul tomu proklatému místu. Ach, Brumbál ho přišel „zachránit", ale až o tři měsíce později.

Ředitel ho do vězení nikdy nepřišel navštívit. Vzali mu hábit, stráže ho často bili a měl ty nejhorší noční můry, protože mozkomorové se krmili na každé špetce štěstí, které kdy měl.

A jaké úžasné důkazy přednesl Brumbál na jeho slyšení před Starostolcem? Své slovo. A svou vzpomínku na Snapeovu lítost, slzy a slib, že bude špehovat Pána zla a jeho smrtijedy…ne pro stranu světla, ale pro Brumbála.

„Nic jsem neslíbil," mumlal Snape, zapnul si bílou košili a zastrčil ji do kalhot. „Celou tu dobu jsem byl volný a ani jednou jsem se nezamyslel nad tím, kde Harry žije a jestli je v pořádku."

Sklonil hlavu a přidržoval se otevřených dveří skříně. Snape opravdu vyslovil slib, ale Lily. Slíbil, že ochrání jejího syna, a selhal.

„Tentokrát ho nezklamu, Lily," zašeptal přiškrceným hlasem.

Jeho studenti věděli, že za ním v sobotu mohou přijít, kdyby měli nějaký problém, ale tentokrát nechal Snape svými prefekty vyvěsit ve společenské místnosti zprávu, že tento víkend nebude k dispozici. Nicméně kouzelný zvonek na jeho dveřích se rozezvonil, a tak si upravil hábit, opustil své komnaty a vynořil se ze skrytých dveří v zadní stěně svého kabinetu.

Známý hlas zvenku křičel: „Severusi Snape! Otevři ty zatracené dveře!"

Snape měl na jazyku kousavou odpověď, ale spolkl ji, když otevřel dveře a spatřil Luciuse Malfoye. Vpadl dovnitř a bez dechu řekl: „Brumbál má Harryho!"

Snape na okamžik ztuhl na místě a Lucius pokračoval: „Nevím, co tím zamýšlí, Severusi, ale zachytil jsem chlapcův pohled, když jsme odcházeli, a Harry je z ředitele celý nesvůj."

To stačilo. Snape se dal do pohybu, a aniž by Luciusovi odpověděl, dal se do běhu směrem k ředitelně. Lucius věděl, že se o to Snape postará, kdyby nastaly potíže, a tak ho nenásledoval, ale vydal se za svou rodinou.

Snape byl sotva s to dýchat, když dorazil ke dveřím ředitelny. K jeho vzteku byly uzamčené. Pevně sevřel hůlku, a zatímco začal rušit ochranná kouzla, která na dveře Brumbál přičaroval poté, co Malfoyovi a Hermiona opustili ředitelnu, snažil se uklidnit. Snape se sice chtěl dostat dovnitř, ale nechtěl dát najevo své rozbouřené emoce tím, že by vyrazil dveře z pantů.

Když se dveře konečně lehce otevřely, zaslechl Harryho říkat: „Kámen mudrců? To je to, co hlídá ten tříhlavý pes!"

„Ach, Severusi! Tady jsi!" Ředitel nijak nedal najevo překvapení z vyrušení, ani že mladší kouzelník právě zrušil všechna jeho ochranná kouzla. Starý kouzelník vstal a nepřítomně poklepal Harryho po koleni, než obrátil svou pozornost na profesora lektvarů. Při tom si nevšiml, jak sebou Harry pod tím dotekem trhl, až se hlavou praštil o opěradlo židle.

„Řediteli," uklonil se Snape mírně. Na první pohled byl úplně klidný, i jeho dech byl pravidelný i přes to, že jeho plíce a srdce hořely po tom šíleném běhu ze sklepení. „Omlouvám se za vyrušení, ale zdá se, že jsem nebyl informován o tom, že byl pan Potter zavolán do vaší pracovny. Protože je mým studentem, byl jsem… znepokojen, že by snad pan Potter provedl nějakou lumpárnu." Snape pohlédl na Harryho, který mu věnoval vděčný úsměv. „Tříhlavý pes, pane Pottere?"

Harry sklouzl se židle a proběhl kolem ředitele ke Snapeově boku. Aniž by věděl, že kopíruje Harryho kresbu, obtočil Snape chlapci ruku kolem ramen a dovolil mu tak přistoupit blíž.

„Pane profesore, ředitel mi vyprávěl příběh o…" Harry najednou chytil Snapea za ruku, když zachytil v Brumbálových očích to podivné, ostré jiskření. Úsměv, který měl být nejspíš hřejivý, Harryho zamrazil až do morku kostí. Podobnou hrozbu už kdysi viděl – v očích strýce Vernona, když k nim domů přišel učitel ze základní školy, aby si s nimi promluvil o jejich „zvláštním" synovci. Znamenalo to, že má být zticha, jinak ponese následky.

Snape zachytil pohled, který ředitel Harrymu věnoval, a porozuměl všemu až příliš dobře. Ignoroval to a zeptal se: „O Kameni mudrců?" Snape na ředitele ostře, vyčítavě pohlédl, ale jinak jeho výraz zůstal neutrální. „To jsem zaslechl, pane Pottere." Obratně se přemístil mezi ředitele a chlapce a jemně se vyprostil z Harryho sevření. „Už jste obědval, pane Pottere?"

Harry zakroutil hlavou lehce zmatený tím, co se dělo mezi oběma dospělými. Tiše řekl: „Pan Malfoy chtěl, aby mě pak ředitel poslal do věže pro návštěvy."

„Potom byste měl tedy jít, aby na vás nemuseli čekat ještě déle." Snape se na chlapce pousmál a Harry úlevně vydechl. „Až budete pod schody, přivolejte si domácího skřítka, aby vás do věže doprovodil. Já se k vám za chvíli přidám."

„Ano, pane," přikývl Harry. Pohlédl na profesora a všiml si, že ten vážný a stoický výraz, který byl tak známý všem studentům, je zpět na svém místě. Nicméně pod ním nalezl ujištění, že vše je v pořádku. S tím se otočil a dal si záležet, aby svého kolejního ředitele neztrapnil tím, že by běžel. Nicméně hned, jak opustil ředitelnu, jeho zběsile tlukoucí srdce se konečně uklidnilo. Podle profesorových instrukcí přivolal skřítka a nechal se vézt do věže pro návštěvy.

Poté, co Harry odešel, se Snape otočil zpět na Brumbála. „Kámen mudrců, řediteli?" zeptal se vážně. „To je ten předmět, který jste přinesl do Bradavic?"

„Žádám tě, abys o tom pomlčel, Severusi," řekl Brumbál. Jiskřičky z jeho očí zmizely a Snape si byl jist, že mu bude znovu připomenuto, jak je Brumbálovi zavázán.

„Pak tedy z jakého důvodu jste o něm řekl panu Potterovi? A co ten zatracený Kerberos? Pan Potter o Chloupkovi ví?" Snape si nemohl pomoc, ale znechuceně si odfrkl nad nemožným jménem, kterým Hagrid svého mazlíčka pojmenoval.

Brumbál se přezíravě usmál a Snape úplně nedokázal potlačit úšklebek, který narušil jeho neutrální výraz. Nicméně ředitel to ignoroval a vysvětlil: „Vypadá to, že se pan Potter a pan Malfoy ztratili a dostali se do chodby ve třetím poschodí. Doufali, že jediné dveře v dohledu je vyvedou na cestu zpátky, ale…no…"

„Chloupek," zavrčel Snape. „Mohl je zabít, Albusi!" Snape samou starostí a frustrací nakonec vybuchl vzteky. _Proč ředitel jedná, jako by šlo o nějaké zábavné dětské dobrodružství?_ „Chloupek není žádný přívětivý pejsek!"

Brumbál se nad Snapeovým výbuchem zamračil, ale neopravil ho. „Jediné, co potřebuješ vědět, Severusi, je, že Kámen je v bezpečí."

Snape na svého nadřízeného nevěřícně zíral a ještě víc se zamračil. „Já si _nedělám_ starosti o Kámen mudrců, řediteli," vysvětloval pomalu, jako by mluvil s dítětem. „Dělám si starosti o bezpečí dětí."

Brumbál se na profesora lektvarů pozorně zahleděl. „Opravdu, Severusi? Vypadá to, že se spíš zajímáš o pana Pottera, než o své studenty. Už na něj nehledíš se stejným opovržením jako na jeho otce?"

Snape se zamračil. Co to s tím mělo společného? Snažil se mu Brumbál něco říct, aniž by cokoliv řekl? „Mé pocity k Jamesovi Potterovi nijak neovlivňují mé jednání s jeho synem a uráží mě, že si myslíte opak." Nepřiznal, že kdyby se chlapec objevil v Bradavicích spolu s ostatními studenty, viděl by v něm Jamese Pottera. A pouze Jamese. _A to by ovlivnilo i způsob, s jakým bych s chlapcem jednal_, uvědomil se zahanbeně. Takhle v něm viděl i Lily. A nakonec pouze Harryho, jedinečné dítě.

Ředitel se smutně usmál. „Omlouvám se, můj chlapče. Vidím, že jsi vzal chlapce pod svá křídla stejně, jako ostatní své hady." Brumbál přešel ke své knihovně a začal svými dlouhými prsty přejíždět po vazbách knih. „Chlapec bude potřebovat někoho, komu může věřit, Severusi."

„Měl by věřit vám, pane," podotkl Snape opatrně. Ředitelova tajemství a manipulace ho dováděly k šílenství. V ústech pocítil podivnou pachuť a napadlo ho, jestli by neměl Harryho chránit nejen před smrtijedy a Pánem zla, ale i před starým, bláznivým ředitelem.

Brumbál se odvrátil od svých knih a pohlédl na Snapea přes broučky svých půlměsícových brýlí. „Přál bych si, aby mi chlapec věřil, Severusi, nicméně z jeho pohledu vím, že tomu tak není."

„Řediteli…Albusi… přísahal jsem, že chlapce ochráním, ale jak můžu, když vím o všech těch věcech?" Brumbál tiše stál a sledoval ho. Snape pokračoval: „Hodláte poslat Har…pana Pottera zpět k lidem, kteří ho týrají, řeknete mu o Kameni mudrců a…Merline! Vystavíte školu nebezpečí kvůli nějakému šílenému plánu?"

Ředitel zlostně pohlédl na svého rozzuřeného profesora lektvarů, který se na konci své tirády neudržel a začal křičet. „Dělám jen to, co je nezbytné, Severusi. Tak jako vždy. Opravdu si myslíš, že bych chtěl, aby jeho příbuzní chlapce týrali?" Snape neodpověděl. Překřížil ruce na prsou a zamračil se. Brumbál si ztěžka povzdechl. „Vypadá to, že ano."

Několik dalších minut přecházel Brumbál sem a tam po místnosti. Snape ho pouze sledoval. Zůstal nehybný jako socha a pouze čekal, jestli mu ředitel poskytne vodítko k tomu, nad čím přemýšlel.

Když Snape zjistil, jak jím Brumbál manipuloval a jak mu otevřeně lhal, bolelo to. Bylo mu na zvracení z toho, jak hloupý celé ty roky byl, když po celou tu dobu mohl být svobodným člověkem. Nicméně když na to přišlo, Snape se považoval za ochotnou oběť. Obviňoval se za smrt své jediné přítelkyně a po záchraně Harryho cítil částečnou vinu i zde.

Jenže co teď Snapea štvalo nejvíc, že ta oběť už nebyla jeho jako spíš Harryho. Musí tu být něco víc než jen Pokrevní ochrany, kvůli kterým hodlá Brumbál chlapce poslat zpátky ke svým příbuzným. Musí tu být nějaký důvod, proč Harrymu, jedenáctiletému dítěti, řekl o Kameni mudrců. A také tu musí být nějaký důvod, proč přitáhl ten zatracený kámen do školy. _Neměl by tu pro to všechno být nějaký důvod? _Ptal se Snape sám sebe.

Když si Snape pomyslel, že už tu není nic dalšího, co by mělo být uděláno nebo řečeno, a chystal se k odchodu, Brumbál si odkašlal. „Harry mi nemůže věřit, protože _já_ nevěřím jemu." Brumbál vystoupal po schodech do svých soukromých komnat a ani jednou se neotočil, aby spatřil naprosto šokovaný výraz ve Snapeově tváři.

NCNCNCNCNC

Zatímco Snape zachraňoval Harryho z ředitelových spárů, Lucius byl se svou ženou v komnatách pro návštěvy, které jim byly na víkend poskytnuty. Ujistil Narcisu, že se Snape o Harryho postará. Do jejich návratu si potřeboval promluvit se synem.

Lucius zavřel dveře do ložnice a použil na ně _Silencio_. Jeho syn se zatím odklidil do bezpečné vzdálenosti k posteli. Dracův otec se opřel zády o dveře a překřížil ruce na prsou. Chlapec sledoval, jak úmyslně a hladce schoval svou hůlku zpět do své hole.

„Vysvětli mi to, Draco," protáhl Lucius, aniž by se na něj podíval.

„Já…no, ono totiž…my jsme…ale já…a Harry…uhm…" Draco pohlédl na svého otce, jehož šedé oči se do něj tvrdě zabodly. Draco polkl. Rukama si ochranitelsky zakryl zadek. Lucius si byl tohoto pohybu plně vědom a nevyloučil možnost výprasku jako způsob, jak donutit syna vyrůst. Nicméně doufal, že se k takovému trestu nebude muset uchýlit.

Draco zašoupal nohama a pak se znovu podíval na otce. Nechtěl dostat výprask. Už na to byl velký. Sám jeho otec mu to řekl. A Draco mu chtěl dokázat, že se nemýlil. Stálo ho každou špetku odvahy, aby se nedíval na špičky svých bot. Zadržel dech a přiznal: „Neovládl jsem se, otče."

Lucius přikývl. „A co jsem ti o tvé prudké povaze říkal, Draco?"

„Že mě jen vždycky dostane do problémů," odpověděl tiše.

„A proč tě tvůj neovládaný vztek dostane do problémů, Draku?"

Draco popotáhl a vydechl úlevou. Jakmile začal otec používat jeho přezdívku, znamenalo to, že jeho vztek odeznívá. „Protože když se přestanu ovládat, přestanu přemýšlet, otče."

Lucius si přisedl k Dracovi, který se o něj opřel. Lucius ho neodstrčil, ale ani se chlapce nedotkl. „Vždy tu bude někdo, kdo probudí tvůj hněv, Draku, ale pokud ho nezvládneš kontrolovat, budou to oni, kdo převezmou kontrolu. To se nesmí stát. Je pochopitelné mít vztek, ale musíš ho mít pod kontrolou, jinak ztratíš vládu nad svými schopnostmi."

„Otče?" zeptal se Draco potichu. „Dostanu výprask?"

Lucius na okamžik setrval svým přísným pohledem na chlapcově obličeji. „Ne, Draku. Už jsi velký na výprask. Navíc, byl jsi ke mně upřímný, což mně potěšilo. Rosteš."

Draco vydechl úlevou. „Jsem příliš velký i na objetí, otče?"

Lucius se usmál a roztáhl paže. Draco kolem něj ovinul ruce a pevně ho objal. Otec ho pohladil po vlasech. „Doufejme, že nikdy nebudeš na objetí příliš velký, Draku."

NCNCNCNCNC

Severus Snape nebyl nikdy tak vyvedený z míry jako právě teď. Po těch několika dlouhých minutách, což mohly být jen vteřiny, věděl jediné: že musí pryč.

Poté, co opustil ředitelovu pracovnu a zamířil do věže pro hosty, byla jeho mysl nenávratně ochromená. Chtěl myslet, křičet, házet věcmi nebo dovolit své náhodné magii, aby srovnala hrad se zemí.

Ale jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo předstírat, že vše je v pořádku.

O pár minut později vstoupil do komnat, které byly Malfoyovým přiděleny na víkend. Vyměnili si zdvořilé pozdravy a zasedli k obědu.

Později nebyl schopen říct, co se podávalo za jídla. Všechno mu chutnalo jako písek.

V jednu chvíli, během živého klábosení dětí nebo hovoru Narcisi s Hermionou nebo vyprávění Luciuse o nějakém večírku, se Harry oddělil od skupiny a přisedl si ke svému učiteli na pohovku. Zůstal potichu sedět, protože správně vycítil, že se Snape necítí zrovna dvakrát ve své kůži. Snape se probral ze svého roztěkaného zamyšlení, ovinul paži kolem chlapcových ramen a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Spočinul svými dlouhými prsty na Harryho ruce, když si začal hrát s knoflíky na jeho hábitu. S tichým povzdechem si Harry opřel hlavu o profesorův hrudník a ani jeden si neuvědomil, že tak utěšují jeden druhého.

Narcisa, zabraná do diskuze s Hermionou o etice a kouzelnických zvycích, vzhlédla a spatřila mistra lektvarů a Harryho usazené na pohovce, mlčící, možná i ztracení, ale spokojení jeden s druhým. Pohlédla na svého manžela a oba si vzájemně vyměnili pohledy plné obav o mladšího kouzelníka.

O několik hodin později si Snape ani neuvědomil, že v Malfoyových komnatách nastalo ticho. Ne, dokud před něj Lucius nepostavil sklenici s ohnivou whisky. Snape ji popadl a snadno vypil jedním lokem. Lucius mu dolil a pak se naproti svému příteli posadil.

„Můžeš mi o tom říct, Severusi?" zeptal se Lucius a dělal, co mohl, aby z jeho hlasu zmizely veškeré obavy. Jak Snapea znal, věděl, že nepřipouštěl žádnou slabost, nicméně teď vypadal, jako by ho někdo oslabil pořádným šokem. I přes své bystré postřehy však nebyl připraven na to, co mu Snape odpověděl.

„Brumbál Harrymu nevěří." Snape dopil svou druhou whisky a vstal. „Promluvíme si po večeři, teď se potřebuji prospat." S přikývnutím se mistr lektvarů otočil na podpatku a odešel.

NCNCNCNCNC

Lucius našel svou ženu usazenou na vykouzlené lavičce u jezera. Dnes bylo teplo, nicméně roční období se měnila, a tak chlad brzy přinese do Bradavic sníh.

Když ho Narcisa uviděla přicházet, zvětšila lavičku, na které seděla, a Lucius se posadil vedle ní a vzal její ruce do svých. Tři kamarádi byli usazení nedaleko, stále ještě na dohled, a hovořili spolu, jako by sdíleli nějaké velké tajemství.

Lucius uvolnil jednu svou ruku a ovinul ji kolem Narcisiných ramen. Spokojeně se o něj opřela. „Je Severus nemocný?" zeptala se.

„Myslím, že ano. Nepřipojí se k nám na večeři, protože si potřeboval lehnout. Promluvíme si, až se vzbudí." Políbil svou žena na čelo a odvrátil se. V hlavě se mu neustále přehrávala Snapeova poslední slova.

„_Brumbál Harrymu nevěří."_

_**28. září 1991- Sobota, ten samý večer**_

„Říká se tomu Malá famfrpálová liga," vysvětlila Hermiona a přidala si do salátu pár krutonů. Harry a Draco ji zaujatě poslouchali, protože tušili, že má Hermiona něco schovaného v rukávu. Malfoyovi zpočátku zdvořile poslouchali.

„Draco, znáš Romana Bosca?" zeptala se.

Přikývl a usrkl svého dýňového džusu. „Asi, teda ano. Hrával za Kudleyské kanonýry, než šel před dvěma lety do důchodu."

„No, četla jsem o něm v tvém Famfrpálovém měsíčníku," usmála se. Draco se šťoural vidličkou ve své bramborové kaši. Jen zřídka si něco ve svém časopise četl, pokud se tedy zrovna nejednalo o jeho oblíbené hráče. „Přestěhoval se do Států a založil Malou famfrpálovou ligu pro děti v našem věku." S bezelstným pohledem se otočila na Luciuse. „Nebylo by to skvělé, kdybychom mohli mít podobnou ligu i v Bradavicích, pane?"

Lucius se na dívku usmál a otřel si rty ubrouskem. „Sdělení informací bude chtít ještě trochu vypilovat, nicméně to byl skvělý zmijozelský manévr, slečno Grangerová. Sponzorovat Malou famfrpálová ligu by bylo mnohem užitečnější než ten zasra…tedy," omluvně pohlédl na svou ženu, „ten zpropadený Turnaj tří kouzelníků."

Hermiona se na Luciuse zářivě usmála a pak mrkla na Harryho a Draca, kteří na ni oba obdivně zírali. „Ještě si zjistím nějaké informace, pane Malfoyi," dodala. „Mám vám je pak poslat?"

„Prosím, udělejte tak." Stoupl si od stolu a sklonil se ke své ženě, aby ji políbil na tvář. „Ještě se půjdu na chvíli projít, než se sejdu se Severusem, miláčku." Pak na děti přísně pohlédl. „Jen jeden pudink."

Draco přikývl, Hermiona se usmála a Harry poslušně odpověděl:" Ano, pane!"

NCNCNCNCNC

I přes štědrou dávku Bezesného spánku spal Snape lépe, než očekával. Nicméně poté se opět musel zabývat tím, co mu ředitel řekl o Harrym.

Vstal z postele a dal si téměř ledovou sprchu, aby si pročistil mysl. Potom si obmotal jeden ručník kolem pasu, druhý si přehodil přes ramena a už podruhé toho dne se sklonil ke svému nečarodějnému, nemluvícímu zrcadlu.

Vytáhl ostrou břitvu a pustil se do strniště na bradě, které se začalo pomalu objevovat. Normálně na něj používal kouzlo, ale teď potřeboval ten pocit z nebezpečné ostré břitvy. Po několika minutách byl hotov. Trochu zklamaně si povzdechl, že se mu nepodařilo ani jednou břitvou sklouznout.

Vyšel z koupelny, rychle se oblékl a použil sušící kouzlo na své stále ještě mokré vlasy. Zrovna když se chystal opustit své komnaty, aby našel Luciuse, zarazil se na místě.

_Harry mě utěšoval._

_Brumbál Harrymu nevěří. _

„Pro Merlina, čeho se, ty starý moulo bojíš?" prohlásil k nikomu a zůstal stát uprostřed svého obývacího pokoje.

Ostré zaklepání na jeho dveře, které vedly do chodby ve sklepení, mu prozradilo, že Luciuse nebude muset jít hledat. Mávl na dveře, které se otevřely a vpustily vysokého aristokrata do Snapeova obývacího pokoje.

„Vypadáš mnohem líp, Severusi," řekl Lucius a vytáhl láhev brandy.

Snape od něj převzal láhev, otevřel ji a oběma nalil do dvou křišťálových skleniček. Jednu podal Luciusovi, který se usadil u krbu, a pak se sám posadil naproti němu.

Po několika doušcích lahodného likéru Snape temně prohlásil: „Nechtěj po mně, abych ti vysvětlil, co tím ten starý trouba myslel. Na to nemám odpověď."

Lucius neodpověděl, ale ani se nepídil po podrobnostech. Až když byl téměř v půlce své brandy, řekl: „Ale já pro tebe odpověď mám, příteli."

Snape odtrhl svůj pohled od plamenů v krbu a zaměřil svou pozornost na Luciuse. „Na problém Harryho a jeho příbuzných?"

Lucius přikývl. „Mluvil jsem se svým advokátem, který má kontakty i v mudlovském světě, a ten prozkoumal případ pana Pottera. Jistě tě potěší, že protože pan Potter má žijící příbuzné, kteří mu…poskytují životní prostor, je Brumbálovo opatrovnictví nad chlapcem podvod." Snape viditelně ožil nad touto novinkou a Lucius se spokojeně usmál.

„Přísně vzato, jako ředitel Bradavic, má Brumbál za chlapce zodpovědnost, ale nemá právo bránit chlapci v návštěvě svých přátel a příbuzných, ani určovat, kde bydlí. Ale ty, jako hlava jeho koleje, máš právo _In Loco Parentis, _totiž zastupovat jeho rodiče stejně, jako já a Narcisa zastupujeme rodiče slečny Grangerová."

„Jaký druh opatrovnictví si Brumbál nárokoval?" zeptal se Snape.

„Jako kmotr. Poté, co byl Sirius Black zatčen za vraždy všech těch mudlů a Petera Pettigrewa, vystoupil Brumbál coby jeho kmotr. Jeho tvrzení nebylo ministerstvem zpochybněno jednak kvůli chaosu, který v té době panoval, tak pro jednoduchý fakt, že Brumbál umístil chlapce k pokrevným příbuzným. Nicméně," usmál se Lucius jako kočka, která právě snědla kanárka, „ministerstvo o příbuzných pana Pottera neví a žije tedy v domnění, že na chlapce dohlíží Brumbál."

Snape se zamračil a dokončil svou brandy. „Mohu Harryho adoptovat?"

„Ano," usmál se Lucius. „Máš dvě možnosti, jak toho dosáhnout. Buď požádáš Dursleyovi, aby se vzdali všech práv na chlapce, nebo můžeš navštívit mudlovské autority a požádat o vyšetřování ohledně týrání dětí. Navrhoval bych to první, protože v tom druhém případě by mohlo vyšetřování zahrnout i naše ministerstvo a celé by to trvalo dlouhou dobu. Navíc by si na pana Pottera mohlo nárokovat právo i samo ministerstvo a tím ohrozit jeho život."

„Mám pocit, že Dursleyovi nebudou váhat se vzdáním se jejich synovce." Snapeův úsměv byl malý ale o nic méně spokojený.

„Ještě bych měl zmínit jednu věc, kterou můj kontakt zjistil, Severusi." Zakroužil se zbytkem své brandy, než pokračoval. „Zpráva o týrání od očního lékaře jménem Dymshank byla pozastavena. Bylo mu náležitě poděkováno a byl ujištěn, že se Úřad pro ochranu dětí na jeho zprávu podívá. Nicméně, zpráva se k nim nedostane, pokud to nebude bezpodmínečně nutné."

Severus přikývl. Úplně na tu zprávu zapomněl a v duchu svému příteli děkoval, že ji našel.

Po chvíli se Lucius na svého přítele spiklenecky usmál. „Řekni mi, Severusi, co si myslíš, že by Brumbál řekl na Malou famfrpálovou ligu pro první ročník?"

*Jedná se o typ sušenek (vypadá to jako placky, myslím, že je to skořicový). Marně jsem na netu hledala český překlad, patrně se tomu tak říká i v češtině.


	8. Kapitola osmá

_8. kapitola – 29. září až 2. října _

_**29. září 1991 – Sobota**_

Harry se s křikem probudil ve čtyři hodiny ráno. Jak se tak rozhlížel po ložnici a zastavil se pohledem na spícím Dracovi, znovu ho napadlo, jestli křičel jen ve svých nočních můrách. Protože Draco se nevzbudil ani jednou z předchozích dvou nocí, kdy ho začaly budit tyhle noční můry. Rád by zůstal v posteli, ale z těch strašidelných obrazů a pocitů měl žaludek jako na vodě. Vyběhl do koupelny a nevšiml si brnivého pocitu, který ho zalil, když kouzlo na jeho posteli přestalo působit.

O několik minut později zvedl Draco ospale hlavu ze svých polštářů. Zaslechl dávení z koupelny a tak posadil se.

„Harry?" Draco se podíval na kamarádovu postel a viděl, že je prázdná. Když zaslechl vzlyky, vyštrachal se z postele a potichu přicupital do koupelny. Harry ležel stočený mezi sprchou a záchodem, paže obtočené kolem svých kolen a hlavou položenou na rukách. Draco si klekl a vzal chlapce za ruku. „Mám dojít pro profesora Snapea?" zeptal se jemně.

Harry nezvedl hlavu, ale zkroušeně přikývl. Draco ho popleskal po ruce. „Hned jsem zpátky!" Vyskočil na nohy a běžel do ložnice prefekta Billocka. Sedmák na jeho zběsilé klepání odpověděl docela rychle. Billock spatřil Draca a hned mu bylo jasné, co se děje. Zavázal si župan, přivolal pantofle a poslal Draca zpátky k Harrymu.

Když Snape o několik minut později dorazil, měl na sobě stále své černé, hedvábné pyžamo, černý, saténový župan a černé pantofle. Viděl, jak Draco klečí u Harryho a snaží se ho uklidnit popleskáváním po rukou.

Snape použil změkčující kouzlo a pak si také klekl. „Harry?"

Draco hbitě uskočil, když se Harry zvedl a téměř sebou hodil do náruče svého profesora. Něco mumlal, ale protože měl obličej přitisknutý na jeho hruď, Snape mu nerozuměl. Hladil chlapce po zádech a čechral mu vlasy. Částečně si byl jistý, že Harry mumlal slovo „Tati".

„Ššš, dítě," promlouval chlapci tiše do ucha, „Táta je u tebe. Ššš." Vykulené oči a překvapený pohled od Draca zmijozelskému řediteli napověděly, že nemluvil dostatečně potichu.

NCNCNCNCNC

Trvalo to téměř půl hodiny, než se Harry uklidnil. Teď seděl na své posteli vedle Snapea. Draco se sprchoval, aby si oni dva mohli promluvit.

„Můžeš mi říct o té noční můře, Harry?" zeptal se Snape a upravil mu jeho dlouhou ofinu. Už brzy bude potřebovat ostříhat.

„Byla to pořád ten samá, pane," škytl Harry. Popotáhl a utřel si nos do rukávu. Snape mu rychlým Scourgify rukáv vyčistil a vyčaroval mu kapesník. „Já už je dál nechci!" Přitočil se ke Snapeovi a ten si ho automaticky přitáhl blíž. „Jsou moc strašidelné," mumlal do Snapeova hrudníku.

„Nedovolím, aby to pokračovalo, dítě," konejšil ho Snape. „Je tu určité cvičení, které jsem chtěl naučit Draca, a jsem si jistý, že pomůže i tobě. I když jsem plánoval začít příští týden, můžeme začít už dnes večer." Vzal chlapcovu bradu do dlaně, aby mu mohl pohlédnout do očí. Pousmál se. „A teď, chtěl bys to zkusit a jít znovu…" Harry prudce zavrtěl hlavou. „Dobrá, tedy. Běž se umýt, a pokud se Draco nevrátí do postele, přijďte za mnou do učebny lektvarů. Můžete mi pomáhat při přípravě ingrediencí na pondělní vyučování."

„Dobře, pane," vydechl Harry úlevou a sklouzl z postele. Snape si stoupl a chystal se odejít, když ho Harry objal kolem pasu a zašeptal: „Děkuju, že jste přišel!" Pak odběhl do koupelny, aby se osprchoval.

NCNCNCNCNC

Draco, který byl až příliš zvědavý, o čem si spolu Harry a jeho kolejní ředitel povídali, se rozhodl, že už spát nepůjde. Zatímco se Harry oblíkal, urovnal Draco svou deku tak, aby na ní bylo co nejméně záhybů. Pak sledoval, jak Harry stele svou vlastní postel: Poté, co načechral deku a přehoz, zastrčil jejich konce pod prostěradlo, čímž na nich odstranil veškeré záhyby. Nakonec natřepal polštáře a opřel je hezky vedle sebe o čelo postele.

„Víš, že není doopravdy tvůj otec," prohlásil Draco a opřel se o sloupek své postele. Harry nic neřekl, ani se na svého kamaráda neotočil. „Jen proto, že jsem řekl, že je něco jako tvůj táta, neznamená to, že je tvůj," pokračoval.

„Já to vím!" vyštěkl Harry. Přidupal ke dveřím, prudce je otevřel a vydal se do společenské místnosti. Draco ho rychle následoval.

„Harry! Harry!" Draco ho dohnal v polovině společenské místnosti. „Hej! Neblázni. Nechtěl jsem být zlý. Jen…prostě Snape se sám označil za…no však víš. Proč?"

Společně prošli portrétem Salazara Zmijozela. Harry neodpověděl, dokud nebyli v půlce chodby. „Myslím, že to řekl, protože jsem byl…vystrašený. A," ztišil hlas, „nazval jsem ho tá…takhle jako první."

Draco se na Harryho překvapeně podíval. „Proč jsi to udělal, Harry?"

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. Styděl se svému kamarádovi říct, jak profesora Snape prosil, aby ho uchránil před …tím zlým hlasem, který…který ho chtěl zabít.

„S čím myslíš, že chce profesor Snape pomoct?" zeptal se Harry ve snaze změnit téma.

Draco si této snahy všiml, ale nechal to být. Popoběhl, aby s Harrym srovnal krok. „Třeba po nás bude chtít připravit něco nechutnýho. Jako mločí oči!"

„Fuj. Vážně?" zašklebil se Harry.

Draco se zasmál. „Nebo plíce ďasovců! Nebo tresčí vajíčka!" Draco se najednou rozběhl, Harry za ním a oba se smáli.

NCNCNCNCNC

Snape byl se svými dvěma asistenty spokojený. Nechal je na pondělí připravovat žluč z pásovce, protože budou znovu vařit Povzbuzující lektvar. Poprvé se nepovedl příliš mnoha studentům.

Ze začátku se Harry a Draco trochu hihňali, když přefiltrovávali slizkou žluč přes hedvábí, ale později se uklidnili. To ticho bylo příjemné, i když pro Harryho asi až příliš velké. Začal pokládat otázky ohledně žluče z pásovce a procesu filtrování. Když při první otázce Snape viděl, jak oba chlapci pozorně čekají na jeho odpověď, přepnul do učitelského módu. Všichni tři byli spokojení, než nastal čas úklidu a odchodu na snídani.

Oba kamarádi předpokládali, že půjdou do Velké síně, ale Snape je zadržel. „Nechtěli byste posnídat se mnou?"

„Jistě!", „Jo!" souhlasili oba.

Snape zavedl oba zmijozely do svého kabinetu, zavolal krbem do kuchyně a objednal pro ně snídani.

Snape uklidil část stolu a připravil ho pro improvizovanou snídani. Ze začátku jedli všichni v tichosti. Pak Snape popadl svůj šálek kávy a začal ji pít.

„Ví někdo z vás, co je to nitrobrana?" zeptal se a vychutnával si bohatou hořkost svého oblíbeného nápoje.

„Ne, pane," odpověděl Harry.

„Já myslím, že vím, pane," nabídl se Draco. Snape přikývl, a tak pokračoval: „Je to disciplína, ve které se učíme, jak vyprázdnit naši mysl, aby v ní nebyly žádné myšlenky."

„Téměř správně, ale ne úplně, pane Malfoyi." Nad chlapcovým zklamaným pohledem se Snape nepatrně pousmál. „Vy nevyprázdníte svou mysl od všech myšlenek, pouze je ukryjete tak, aby je žádný nitrozpytec nemohl vidět."

„Jako čtení myšlenek?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

„Nitrozpyt je často mylně zaměňován se čtením myšlenek, ale je to mnohem složitější. Čtení něčí mysli není tak jednoduché. Žádná jiná mysl není stejně uspořádaná jako ta vaše." Oba chlapci se zamračili.

Snape se naklonil a přivolal si kus pergamenu. Nakreslil na něj jednoduchý obrázek hipogryfa. Pak jej roztrhal a jednotlivé kusy opět složil dohromady. „Toto je vaše vzpomínka na hipogryfa, kterého jste potkali." Poskládal jednotlivé kusy tak, že připomínaly špatnou Piccasovu kresbu. „Toto by mohl být způsob, jakým si Dracova mysl uchovává obrazy." Vzal všechny kousky do dlaně a zmačkal je tak, že vyčuhovalo jen několik růžků. „Takto by si mohla uchovávat obrazy Harryho mysl."

Rozevřel dlaň a opatrně seslal hůlkou modrý oheň. Kousky pergamenu brzy shořely, a aniž by oheň Snapea zranil, zanechal na jeho dlani černý popel. „A takto by si mohl bránit svou mysl zkušený nitrobranec."

Dracovi uznale zazářily oči. Harry zalapal po dechu. „Páni! Ale před kým si bráníte svou mysl, pane?"

Snape nechal popel zmizet a zbytek setřepal rukou. „Své myšlenky si chráníme před nitrozpytci. Nitrozpytci jsou schopni svou vlastní myslí vstoupit do té naší a procházet se našimi vzpomínkami nebo současnými myšlenkami. Ti nejlepší jsou dokonce schopni cítit naše emoce."

„To je hrozný," otřásl se Harry.

Draco souhlasně přikývl. „Proto mi otec vždycky říká, abych se svému nepříteli nedíval do očí," dodal Draco.

„Proč?" zeptal se Harry a lehce se zamračil.

Draco se otočil na Harryho a trochu povýšeným hlasem vysvětlil: „Takhle se nitrozpytci dostávají do naší mysli. Podívají se na tebe a vstoupí do tvé mysli přes tvé oči."

Snape sledoval, jak se Harry ještě víc zamračil. Chlapec k němu vzhlédl. „Bolí to?"

„Nitrozpyt?" zeptal se Snape a zajímalo ho, kam tím chlapec míří. Harry přikývl. „Může. Nitrozpytec, který není zběhlý v pronikání do mysli osoby, jejíž mysl nezná, může dotyčné osobě způsobit bolest."

„Bolest hlavy?" zeptal se Harry. „Znělo by to taky jako bzučení včel?"

Snape se napřímil a odložil svůj šálek kávy. „Harry, myslíš si, že na tebe někdo zkoušel nitrozpyt?"

Harry pomalu přikývl. „Nevíte, jestli je ředitel nitrozpytovec?"

„Nitrozpytec," opravil ho Snape automaticky, jak jím projel hněv. _Ten hajzl!_ „Stalo se ti to včera, když s tebou ředitel mluvil o samotě, Harry?"

„Jo…myslím, že se to stalo dvakrát." Harry se opřel o židli a zamračeně vzpomínal na včerejšek. „Profesor Brumbál se mi díval do očí a bylo tak nějak těžké odtrhnout pohled, protože jsem si myslel, že by to řediteli připadalo hrubé. Ale pak jsem v hlavě uslyšel to bzučení a o pár sekund později mě začala bolet hlava. Hodně."

Snape se zamračil. _Ředitel zkoušel na Harryho nitrozpyt a ublížil mu! A to Harrymu nevěří? _Snapea zajímalo, co asi ředitel hledal. _Objevil snad něco, díky čemuž chlapci nevěří?_

„Udělal jsem něco špatně, pane?" strachoval se Harry, když viděl, jaký vztek planul v profesorových očích.

Snape si povzdechl. „Ne, Harry. Ty jsi nic neudělal. Přines si židli sem. Chci něco vyzkoušet."

Harry se zvedl, popadl svou židli a přenesl ji na druhou stranu stolu k profesorovi. Snape ji posunul tak, aby Harry seděl čelem k němu. Pak mu nabídl, aby se posadil.

„Teď, Harry," řekl Snape a zvedl Harrymu hlavu tak, aby viděl do těch smaragdových, Lilyiných očí. „Podívám se do tvé mysli, ale nedotknu se žádných vzpomínek, které nechceš, abych viděl."

„Dobře," souhlasil Harry váhavě.

„Potřebuji, abys myslel na to, jak ses cítil včera…" začal Snape, ale byl přerušen.

„Bude to bolet, pane profesore?" zeptal se Harry nesměle.

„Pokusím se ti nijak neublížit, ale pokud je moje teorie správná, možná tě začne bolet hlava. Ale na to ti dám lektvar. Dobře?" Harry vděčně přikývl. „Hodný chlapec. Teď neodpočívej. Vzpomeň si, jak ses cítil včera. Pokud ti to pomůže, představ si, že jsem ředitel." Poté zašeptal: „Legilimens!"

_Snape se nejdřív ocitl ve tmě. Poté se byl schopen orientovat pomocí zvláštního světla, které šlo odněkud zleva: svislých proužků světla. V té tmě se cítil stísněně, ale pocit ještě zhoršovaly lepenkové krabice, které ho všude obklopovaly. O krok couvnul a narazil do krabice. Pod jeho dotekem se začalo ozývat včelí bzučení. Nicméně na tom bzučení bylo něco špatně. Bylo pomalé, jako by se snažilo pohybovat lepkavou melasou. Položil na krabici ruku a něco se ozvalo z dolního rohu._

„_**Teto Petunie? Tetičko? Není mi moc dobře. Můžu dostat nějaký lék?"**_

_**Byl v přístěnku, ze kterého chlapce zachránil. Harry ležel skrčený na boku pod ošumělou dekou a třásl se. Tvář měl mokrou od slz a hlenů ze zahlenění. Držel se rukama za břicho a podle chlapcovy barvy Snape usoudil, že má horečku. **_

„_**Prosím, teto Petunie," plakal.**_

_**Dveře od přístěnku se prudce otevřely a Petuniin koňský obličej se znechuceně podíval na malého chlapce. „Tady!" vyštěkla. „Buď zticha, ty zrůdo! Snažíme se mít hezký večer!"**_

_**Harry se přikrčil, když ho krabička aspirinu uhodila ho hlavy. Láhev sirupu proti kašli dopadla na jeho mizernou náhražku postele.**_

_Snape odtáhl ruku z krabice. Nemohl Harryho nutit dál znovu prožívat tuto vzpomínku. Cítil jeho sklíčenost, ale přesto chlapec neudělal nic, aby mu zabránil v dalším hledání. _

_Spadla před něj další krabice a Snape ji instinktivně zvedl. Najednou byl obklopen další, mnohem současnější vzpomínkou._

_**Brumbál vykouzlil na tváři svůj nejlepší dědečkovský úsměv a zvedl plechovku se sladkostmi. „Vezmi si citronový bonbon, Harry."**_

_**Harry pohlédl na plechovku s malými bonbony ve tvaru citrónů. Musel přiznat, že se mu z nich trochu zbíhaly sliny, ale nemohl zapomenout na to jemné, varovné kroucení hlavou od Draca a jeho otce. Když mu ředitel podstrčil plechovku blíž, váhal jen chvíli před tím, než si jeden bonbon vzal a předstíral, že si ho strčil do pusy. Harry si byl jistý, že si starší čaroděj nevšiml, že bonbon schoval do dlaně. O minutu později ho schoval do záhybu svého školního hábitu, protože se nemohl dostat do kapsy. Byl trochu lepkavý od jeho zpocené dlaně, takže věděl, že se přilepí na látku.**_

_Chytrý chlapec, pomyslel si Snape. Už před lety, když byl ještě student, zjistil, že si Brumbál schovává plechovku s citronovými bonbony naplněnými Veritasérem a uklidňujícím lektvarem._

_Snape se rozhodl opustit tuto vzpomínku a dotkl se další krabice. Tentokrát bzučení doprovázel vztek._

_Ne. Žádný vztek. Nenávist. Vycházela z té krabice. Přesunul se k jiné krabici a bzučení odeznělo. Dotkl se jiné a neucítil vztek ani nenávist, ale hluboký smutek. Rychle odtáhl ruku._

_V těchto krabicích nebyly jen Harryho vzpomínky, ale také emoce._

Snape opustil chlapcovu mysl a Harry přepadl dopředu téměř v bezvědomí. Snape ho zachytil a Harry se přidržel profesorových rukou.

„Bolí tě hlava, Harry?" zeptal se Snape tiše. Harry přikývl, a tak Snape přivolal lektvar proti migréně. Jako špeh se musel mnohokrát léčit z duševních útoků Pána zla. Nechal Harryho napít se malý doušek a již brzy chlapec vydechl úlevou.

„Omlouvám se, pane," zamumlal Harry.

„Nemáš se za co omlouvat, Harry," pokáral ho Snape jemně. „Cítíš se lépe?"

„Jo," zašeptal Harry a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Jaký to bylo, Harry?" zeptal se Draco s takovým nadšením, že tím rozptýlil Harryho rozpaky.

„Divný," zamumlal. Pak si odkašlal. „Jako roj včel uvízlý v mé hlavě, a když už to vypadalo, že jsou pryč, viděl jsem včerejšek stejně jasně, jako…jako…ehm…včerejšek." Necítil potřebu zmínit tu první vzpomínku, nicméně zvláštně mu z ní bolelo u srdce, když jsi vzpomněl na to, jak jako pětiletý onemocněl. Věděl, že to, co chtěl nejvíc, totiž aby ho někdo držel, dokud nemoc nepřejde, se nikdy nestane. Rozpačitě se podíval na Snapea.

Snapea ten pohled plný hluboké touhy zasáhl nepřipraveného. Stále měl před sebou vzpomínku na osamělého, nemocného chlapce. Konejšivé teplo zaplnilo jeho tmavý pohled a Harry se usmál.

„To zní hustě!" přikývl Draco.

Snape se na Draca nesouhlasně podíval. Pak se na oba zamračil. „Nedobrovolně s někým sdílet svou mysl rozhodně není ‚husté', pane Malfoyi. Mít někoho v mysli bez vašeho svolení je stejné jako znásilnění." Ani jeden z nich nepotřeboval nic vysvětlovat, protože Harry viditelně zbledl a Draco hlasitě polkl.

Profesor lektvarů si uvědomil, že takhle to říct neměl, obzvlášť před Harrym, protože chlapcova barva teď spíš připomínala popel, když si znovu uvědomil, co mu vlastně ředitel provedl.

„On…on…" koktal Harry zoufale.

Snape chytil chlapce za bradu a donutil ho podívat se na něj. „Poslouchej mě pozorně. Tvoje mysl je poněkud chaotická, ale to se dá napravit. Nicméně, ředitel není příliš dobrý nitrozpytec, a podle toho, co jsem viděl, to stačilo, abys mu zabránil ve čtení svých myšlenek. Nepodařilo se mu to, Harry. Společně," pohlédl na Draca, „se my tři ujistíme, že ředitel už tohle nikdy neudělá bez vašeho vědomí. Dobře?"

Harry přikývl, ale pořád byl rozrušený z důsledků toho, co se mu ředitel pokusil udělat. Snape si povzdechl a krátce chlapce objal. Byl trochu překvapený, když Draco, který také dobře chápal, co ředitel jejich školy Harrymu provedl, přistoupil blíž a popleskal svého kamaráda po zádech.

Draco vážně zašeptal: „Už ho nikdy nenech podívat se ti do očí, Harry. Pokud se ještě o něco pokusí, vždycky budu stát při tobě, jo?"

Harry přikývl stále ještě ve Snapeově objetí, ale natočil trochu hlavu, aby se na kamaráda vděčně usmál.

Snape nechal Harryho, aby se posadil, a sám se zvedl. „Pojďte se mnou, vy dva. Harry, ty potřebuješ heřmánkový čaj. Draco, nemáš chuť na šálek mátového čaje?"

„Ano, pane!" souhlasil Draco. „Můžeme dostat nějaké koláčky?" zeptal se nesměle.

Ředitel zmijozelské koleje na chvíli spočinul pohledem na svém lstivém hadovi, pak přikývl. „Jen pro tentokrát. Každý dostanete dva." Nad tímto ústupkem se oba chlapci usmáli a společně následovali Snapea do jeho soukromých komnat.

NCNCNCNCNC

Snape nechal chlapce, aby mu pomohli s přípravou čaje. Zatímco se vařila voda na kamnech v třešňově červené čajové konvici, připravil si starý čínský čajový servis, který dřív patřil jeho matce. Když byla řada na Harrym, aby nechal čaj luhovat, Draco přistoupil ke krbu a objednal k čaji nějaké malé koláčky. Potom, co Snape připravil mátový čaj pro Draca, přenesl čajový set do obývacího pokoje, kde se všichni usadili na pohovce u krbu, a začal nalévat čaj.

Harry chytil šálek svého heřmánkového čaje oběma rukama a foukl do jeho kouřícího povrchu. Vdechl pročišťující, letní vůni a usmál se.

Snape upíjel svého čaje a při tom Harryho tajně pozoroval. Aniž by to věděl, Harry uzamkl své nejhorší vzpomínky tam, kde je nemůže znovu prožívat. Určitý druh nitrobrany, dalo by se říct, ale ne příliš systematický ani zdravý. Snapeovi dělala starosti ta druhá vzpomínka. Harry uzamkl smutek, bolest, zklamání a další pocity, kterým tak ve skutečnosti nemusí čelit. To by vysvětlovalo jeho retrospektivní symptomy, jakmile přišel do styku s jejich spouštěčem – jako ten jednostranný pěstní souboj s Dracem. Také to vysvětlovalo jeho noční můry. Tedy alespoň některé. Nic zatím nevysvětlovalo to, co se stalo při Quirellově hodině (a ten se při popisování situace tak zakoktal, že z jeho popisu byl Snape úplně ztracený), ani jeho současné, realistické noční můry.

NCNCNCNCNC

Po čaji a po té, co Harry slíbil, že nezmešká oběd, Snape oba chlapce propustil, aby mohli zapracovat na svých domácích úkolech, které si ponechali na víkend, nebo aby se šli podívat na famfrpálový trénink. Co se týče Snapea, přehodil si přes ramena plášť a nasadil si teplou kapuci. Rozhodl se navštívit Hagrida.

Přesně jak Snape očekával, venku bylo chladno a i přes svůj teplý plášť musel Snape použít ohřívací kouzlo a obléct si rukavice. Poté zamířil z kopce po úzké cestičce, vyšlapané nespočtem studentů, kteří chodívali po celá ta léta Hagrida navštěvovat.

Z komína Hagridovy boudy stoupal kouř a za ní Snape viděl velký dýňový záhon. I když teprve v poloviční velikosti, už teď přesahovaly dýně půlku jeho výšky. Rozvalovaly se v ohradě oplocené balíky sena. Na nich seděly vrány a kuřata a vybíraly z nich krmení, které jim sem Hagrid nasypal.

Polobr sám seděl na své úzké verandě a kouřil fajfku, z které stoupal zelený kouř. Na pozdrav kývl profesorovým směrem.

„Zima se blíží, profesore," pozdravil Hagrid. Tesák, který seděl u svého pána, se zvedl a na pozdrav šťouchl profesora svou hlavou do stehen. Vždy dokázal podle vůní lidi rozeznat, a tak poznal výraznou vůni lesa a mechu, která čpěla z profesorova hábitu. Pro něj byl Snape „Květinkový", takže bylo jen dobře, že o tom Snape nevěděl. Mít přezdívku „Květinkový" by jeho reputaci příliš nepomohlo.

Tesák se o „Květinkového" opřel a začal očichávat všechny kapsy jeho kabátu. Věděl, že v jedné z nich je ňaminka jen pro něj.

Jak začal lovecký pes prohledávat jeho kapsy, Snape sáhl do jedné z vnitřních kapes a vytáhl tvrdou sušenku. Byla to jedna z mudlovských psích sušenek různých chutí. Snape je koupil právě pro tohoto velkého psa, který se vždy zdál šťastnější, když mohl jednu žvýkat. Přinejmenším Snape zjistil, že jsou výživnější než Hagridovy griliášové hrudky, které se snažil všem nabízet, ale které stejně nakonec skončily u Tesáka, protože byly pro normální zuby příliš tvrdé.

„Ahoj, Hagride," pozdravil Snape a přistoupil blíž. Lehce natočil tvář k Zapovězenému lesu. „Je v lese všechno v pořádku, Hagride? Chystám se na sběr prvních sněženek, až napadne sníh."

Hagrid svraštil obočí. „To bych vám neradil, profesore." Zamlaskal jazykem a podrbal se na své zarostlé bradě.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se profesor lektvarů a bývalý špeh.

„Jednorožci." Polobr si smutně povzdechl. Snapeovi po zádech přejel mráz.

„Co je s jednorožci?" Nemusel předstírat starost, protože ho to opravdu zajímalo, a pokud mohl říct, tak stejně tak i Hagrida.

„Dneska ráno sem našel už třetího mrtvýho." Hagrid potřásl hlavou. „Mluvil sem s vůdcem kentaurů, s Banem, a moc mi nepomoh, ale neni to dobrý, profesore. Les je nebezpečnej, ale ne zlej. A z toho, co mi Bane řek, to vypadá, že je v tom něco zlýho."

„Smrt jednorožce nikdy není dobrým znamením," souhlasil tiše Snape. „Myslíte, že zbytek jednorožců odejde?"

Hagrid pokrčil rameny. „Těžko říct, profesore. Ale ať už je tam cokoliv, všichni to cítěj. Testrálové taky nejsou ve svý kůži. Ztratili jedno mládě. Chudák maličkej." Poloobr vytáhl velký, kostkovaný kapesník a s popotáhnutím si otřel oči. Pak se vysmrkal.

„A co na to všechno říká ředitel?" zeptal se Snape chytře.

„Jen abych na to všecko dával bacha a byl vopatrnej." Hagrid si ustaraně povzdechl. „Dobrej chlap, ten Brumbál," řekl posmutněle. Odtrhl pohled od Zapovězeného lesa a shlédl dolů na Snapea. „Myslíte, že by moh bejt Chloupek v nebezpečí, profesore?"

Snape se musel kousnout, aby si pohrdlivě neodfrkl. Hagrid, který nedokázal správě odhadnout nebezpečí jakýchkoliv příšer, se o Kerbera opravdu bál. „Nepochybuji o tom, že by se …Chloupek…" ušklíbl se, „to zvíře o sebe nedokázalo postarat samo." Snape si přitáhl plášť těsněji k tělu a obrátil se na cestu zpátky do hradu. „Hagride, dáš mi také prosím vědět, pokud by se v lese něco dělo?"

Hagrid přikývl. „Dám, profesore."

Snape hodil Tesákovi další sušenku a vydal se na dlouhou cestu po klikaté, úzké pěšince. Na kopci se zastavil, aby se ohlédl na les, a otřásl se.

Něco zabíjelo jednorožce a Harrymu se o tom zdálo. Obnovil zahřívací kouzlo a pokračoval v cestě před sebou.

NCNCNCCNC

Ten večer opustil Snape své komnaty, aby své dva hady, Harryho a Draca, provedl prvním cvičením z Nitrobrany. Po vstupu do společenské místnosti s potěšením shledal, že většina jeho studentů má nosy zabořené v knihách nebo dodělávala na poslední chvíli domácí úkoly. V menších skupinkách tu pak studenti hráli šachy nebo Řachavého Petra nebo se bavili o famfrpálu.

První ročníky po sobě uklízely nepořádek a chystaly se do svých ložnic, aby dodržely večerku.

„Profesore Snape?" Snape obrátil svou pozornost na malou, modrookou zrzku ze třetího ročníku, která se jmenovala Alison Baddellová.

„Slečno Baddellová?" zeptal se a sepnul ruce za zády. „Potřebujete s něčím pomoct?"

„Ano, pane. V Přeměňování právě probíráme teorii organických a anorganických přeměn a myslím, že už to skoro mám, ale…" Podala mu svůj esej. „Podíval byste se mi na to, pane? Prosím?"

Snape si vzal pergamen a rychle esej projel očima. Pak přistoupil k polici s knihami a jednu vytáhl. Spolu s esejem ji podal Alison. „Věřím, že to, co hledáte, najdete v této knize, slečno Baddellová."

Přečetla si název knihy a usmála se. „Děkuji, pane profesore!" Alison se posadila a začala číst.

Snape zamířil po točitých schodech do Dracovy a Harryho ložnice. Dvakrát zaklepal na dveře a zaslechl šoupání a pak přidušené „Počkejte!" O minutu později otevřel dveře Draco, oblečený v saténovém zeleném pyžamu, pantoflích a ladícím zeleném županu.

„Dobrý večer, profesore!" pozdravil. „Harry si čistí zuby." Draco pokynul profesorovi dovnitř. Snape zavřel dveře a zakouzlil je rychlým Silenciem.

„Máte už hotové všechny domácí úkoly, pane Malfoyi?" zeptal se Snape a usadil se do jednoho ze dvou křesel u krbu.

„Ano, pane. S Harrym jsme právě dodělali esej na Kouzelné formule. V úterý máme zkoušku, na kterou se musíme zítra učit." Draco se posadil na kraj postele. „Pane profesore," odmlčel se a nohama začal kopat do rámu postele. „Kdyby byla Hermiona zařazena do Zmijozelu, bylo by to v pořádku? Myslím, když …když nemá…"

„Čistou krev?" zeptal se Snape opatrně.

„Ano. Víte, s Harrym bychom byli rádi, kdyby byla ve Zmijozelu, protože je zatraceně chytrá."

Snape se ušklíbl a zamumlal: „Toho jsem si všiml."

Draco se usmál. „To jo. No, tak co myslíte, pane?" zeptal se Draco.

Snape sepjal ruce na břiše. „Slečna Grangerová by jistě pocítila určitý odpor díky svému původu, pokud by byla zařazena do naší koleje, nicméně bych se postaral o to, aby vzal každý na vědomí, že je součástí rodiny."

Draco přikývl. „My hadi držíme pohromadě."

„Přesně tak."

„Dobrý večer, profesore," řekl Harry při návratu z koupelny.

„Dobrý večer, pane Pottere. Pan Malfoy mě již informoval, že všechny domácí úkoly už máte hotové." Harry se usmál. „Dobrá tedy." Narovnal se. „Tak, pánové, do postele a lehněte si pohodlně na záda."

Oba přátelé se poslušně vyškrabali do postelí a brzy už oba leželi zavrtaní pod pokrývkami. Snape vytáhl hůlku a zhasl všechny pochodně, které osvětlovaly pokoj. Jediné světlo vycházelo z krbu.

Svým nejhlubším a nejpřesvědčivějším tónem hlasu Snape začal hodinu. „Nitrobrana je schopnost skrýt své myšlenky a emoce před někým jiným, obzvlášť před Nitrozpytci. Pomůže vám ovládat své vnější emoce a řeč těla. U této disciplíny je vyžadována trpělivost, a proto začneme se stavbou vašich štítů, s vyčištěním mysli."

„Jak to uděláme?" zeptal se Harry ze stínů.

„Ššš, Harry. Jen mě nech mluvit. Pokud máš nějaké otázky, schovej si je na příští hodinu. Draco, ještě nespi," připomenul mu Snape.

„Jsem vzhůru, profesore."

„Hodný chlapec. Teď oba zavřete oči. Vyčistit mysl neznamená úplně vymazat všechny myšlenky. Představíte si místo, které je pro vás příjemné a klidné. Musíte se soustředit, aby místo, které si představíte, bylo tak skutečné, je kamenné zdi hradu, které vás obklopují." Odmlčel se a poslouchal, jak oba chlapci tiše oddechují. Podle trochu trhaného oddechování Snape poznal, jak se oba soustředí na svůj úkol. Ztišil hlas a pokračoval: „Nechte se tou představou unášet, ale nepoužívejte sílu. Chce to čas a trpělivost, takže si nedělejte starosti s tím, že jsou okraje rozmazané nebo je představa nedokonalá."

Snape nepřestával mluvit svým tichým a hypnotickým hlasem, dokud neuslyšel, jak se dech obou chlapců zklidnil a oba usnuli. Dokonale tiše se zvedl, zkontroloval oba chlapce a pak stejně tiše odešel.

_**30. září 1991 – Pondělí**_

Pondělní ráno s sebou přineslo konec září a neklid ve všech třídách. Snape byl často kárán svými kolegy za množství bodů, které odebíral, a za podle nich nadměrné množství školních trestů. Tohle pondělí brali body všichni učitelé a rozdávali školní tresty jako sladkosti.

Snape udělil školní trest všem třem Weasleyům. I když patřili Fred a George mezi jeho nejkreativnější studenty, množstvím vtípků na účet svých spolužáků však také patřili mezi nejvyrušující. Už v prvním ročníku zjistil, že ruční vymývání kotlíků a skleněných ampulek jejich šprýmařskou povahu nezkrotí. Ani tak příprava těch nejhorších přísad, které si jen dokážou představit.

A tak se rozhodl, že je lepší mít dvojčata jako své spojence než nepřátele. Vzal jejich talent na lektvary do svých rukou a během trestů je nechal pracovat na pokročilých lektvarech. Nebylo to jednoduché, ale Snape nebyl o nic méně důsledný než při hodinách. Někdy se jim to prostě nepodařilo, někdy dost okázale (před dvěma lety málem přišel o hlavu, když vzduchem proletěl kotlík s odvarem z Třaskavce) a někdy uspěli. Snape to nerad přiznával, a obzvlášť před dvojčaty, ale když se zaměřili na lektvary, byli úžasní. Byla škoda, že mysleli jen na to, jak lektvar použít na nějaký jejich vtípek.

I přesto že neměl dvojčata rád, školní tresty s nimi byly nejsnesitelnější. Proto si dal jejich trest na pátek po večeři. Důvodem bylo, že ve třídě vyzkoušeli svůj nový vynález – Chmířivé pilulky. Díky jejich kousku se mu celý pátý ročník proměnil v bandu střapatých, pestrobarevných studentů.

Podle Minervy alespoň přestali s vtípky na Hermionin účet. I přes všechno to vtipkování neměli zlomyslnou povahu. Prostě se rozhodli dívku ignorovat. Stejně tak její spolubydlící, nicméně Snapeovi došlo, že jde jen o veřejný projev. S nosy nahoru se odvrátily vždy, když byla poblíž. Ve třídě bral těmto jízlivým dívkám body neustále, když viděl, jak si mezi sebou špitají urážlivé poznámky a pohledy míří, samozřejmě bez jeho vědomí, směrem ke střapaté dívce. Snape se jen těžko držel zpátky; jednou nebo dvakrát mu zacukala ruka s hůlkou s úmyslem poslat na tu odpornou skupinku Bodákové zaklínadlo.

Snape zíral zpoza své impozantní katedry na nejmladšího Weasleyho, kterého právě odloučil od svých dvou poskoků. Ronald Weasley byl chlapec, kterým opravdu opovrhoval. Tyran skrz na skrz, který vzal pod svá křídla Deana Thomase a Seamuse Finnigana (jak řekl, poskokové); nedokázali si mezi sebou vyměnit jedinou samostatnou myšlenku. Pokud to bylo vůbec možné, tak byli ještě horšími grázlíky než Crabbe a Goyle.

Weasley, ten pitomec, se rozhodl, že by mohla být zábava hodit celou snítku mátových lístků do Povzbuzujícího lektvaru Draca Malfoye. Ten idiot patrně nedával minulou hodinu pozor, když říkal, jak nebezpečné je smíchat žluč z pásovce s mátou.

Povzbuzující lektvar byl úplně základní lektvar pro první ročník, ale tato třída nebelvírů a zmijozelů nutila Snapea si na konci hodiny rvát vlasy. Bylo tu příliš studentů, kteří to jednoduše nechápali. Nicméně nejhorší z nich byl Neville Longbottom, který prostě nečetl.

Tohle nebyl problém, se kterým by se Snape běžně setkával. Už slyšel podobné stížnosti od chlapcových dalších učitelů s výjimkou profesorky Prýtové. Měl přirozený talent na rostoucí věci, takže to byla jediná věc, na kterou se soustředil, a tudíž si v hodinách Bylinkářství vedl opravdu dobře. Snape by si přál, aby chlapec věnoval podobnou pozornost i jeho učebnici lektvarů, protože jinak se obával, že ho čeká pět let mizerných lektvarů, plýtvání přísad a vybuchujících kotlíků. Ten kluk nemá žádnou šanci dostat se do jeho pokračujících hodin na OVCE!

Takže, Snape se mračil nad hlavami svých studentů, Longbottom mohl plýtvat přísadami a ničit kotlíky, ale Snape pochyboval, že by byl takový idiot, aby zavraždil třídu plnou svých spolužáků. Nad touto myšlenkou se ještě víc zamračil, a kdo zrovna zvedl svůj pohled, rychle ho sklopil zpátky ke svým kotlíkům.

Jako kobra vystřelil Snape ruku a chytil Weasleyho za ruku, ve které držel snítku máty.

„Au!" zabručel nebelvír a snažil se uvolnit zápěstí z profesorova ocelového stisku.

„Pane Weasley," zanotoval Snape temným tónem, který nevěstí nic dobrého tomu, na koho je mířen. „Můžete mi říct, co by se stalo, kdybyste přidal do lektvaru pana Malfoye mátu právě v tuto chvíli?"

Ronaldovy oči těkaly naštvaně směrem k Dracovi, jako kdyby to byla jeho vina, že ho Snape načapal, a tak teď čekal, že odpoví on. Draco poslouchal Snapeovu přednášku, stejně tak i tu v neděli ráno, ale teď se na nejmladšího Weasleyho pouze ušklíbl.

„Pravděpodobně neznáte odpověď," vyštěkl Snape ostře, „jinak byste se jistě nepokusil o takový sebevražedný kousek." Snape pustil chlapcovo zápěstí a vytrhl mu mátu z ruky. „Strhávám Nebelvíru třicet bodů a ukládávám vám týdenní školní trest, pane Weasley." Otočil se na chlapce a zle se ušklíbl. „S Filchem."

„Do haj…!" Ronaldovo klení přerušil Dean Thomas, který mu rukou zakryl pusu.

Než mohl Dean něco říct, Snape při cestě ke katedře sladce řekl: „A dalších deset bodů za vaši nevymáchanou pusu."

„Skvělý, blbečku," zasyčela Levandule Brownová, která obvykle patřila mezi Weasleyho obdivovatele.

Snape se prudce otočil a zadíval se na Levanduli kamenným pohledem. Hlasitě polkla. „Chtěl by někdo odpovědět na mou otázku?" Když nikdo nezvedl ruku, Snape pohlédl na Hermionu. Některé děti říkaly tomu malému úsměvu, kterým Hermionu právě obdařil, úsměv z bolesti břicha. Nicméně povzbudivý výraz jeho očí celý jeho pohled obměkčil. „Slečno Grangerová? Poučila byste nás?"

Hermiona se nervózně usmála a pak sebevědomě odpověděla: „Celá snítka máty by reagovala se žlučí z pásovce a výsledkem by byly jedovaté výpary."

„Pět bodů, slečno Grangerová." Uznale přikývl a Hermiona se šťastně usmála na Draca a Harryho. Mezitím Snape přesunul svůj nebezpečný pohled zpět na Ronalda Weasleyho. „Gratuluji, pane Weasley. Málem jste zabil celou třídu. Škoda, že byste nepřežil pro pobyt v Azkabanu."

Snape s potěšením sledoval, jak chlapec viditelně zbledl.

Ani v nejmenším však Mistra lektvarů nepotěšilo, že Weasley i nadále střílel po slečně Grangerové temnými pohledy. Možná že udělal chybu, když dovolil slečně Grangerové, aby odpověděla na tu zatracenou otázku. Weasley ji patrně obviňoval za ztrátu bodů i za svůj školní trest. Pokud si něco zkusí, nedopadne to s ním dobře, rozhodl se Snape. Ujistí se, že mu Filch udělá trest tak nepříjemným, jak jen to bude možné. Snape se vražedně usmál a naneštěstí to neviděl ani Ronald Weasley.

Hodina lektvarů konečně skončila a studenti donesli k Snapeově stolu vzorky svých povzbuzujících lektvarů. Vybral tři lektvary, které měly posloužit dalším studentům na ošetřovně. Nepřekvapilo ho, že patřily jeho nejlepším studentům, Hermioně, Dracovi a Harrymu.

Longbottom, nepopiratelně jeho nejhorší student, nevyhodil nic do vzduchu ani neroztavil svůj kotlík, ale nějak se mu podařilo stvořit podivnou dehtovitou látku, která páchla jako výkaly, a proto ji musel nechat zmizet dřív, než by z toho zápachu někdo omdlel nebo se pozvracel.

Zatím co si studenti strkali do tašek své učebnice, pergameny, brky a lahvičky s inkoustem, Snape přistoupil k Harrymu. „Pane Pottere? Na okamžik, jestli můžete?" Draco nejistě přešlapoval vedle svého kamaráda. „Pane Malfoyi, připojte se prosím ke své studijní skupině. Pan Potter vás bude následovat, až si spolu promluvíme."

Draco si uklidil své věci do tašky a cestou ven z učebny kývl na Harryho.

Harry položil svou tašku a znovu se posadil. Snape přerovnal dnešní vzorky a pak vzal jednu lahvičku do ruky. Zatřásl s ní a zamračil se, když se barva tekutiny změnila z šedé na perlově modrou. Natáhl ji k Harrymu. „Pane Pottere, můžete mi říct, co je špatně na tomto vzorku?"

Harry naklonil hlavu na stranu a zamračil se, jak se snažil vzpomenout na všechny ty přednášky, které slyšel. „Příliš…něčeho, pane, ale nejsem si jistý, které přísady."

Snape se ušklíbl. „Menší chyták, pane Pottere. Všechny přísady jsou správně, ale lektvar se vařil příliš dlouho."

Harry se obdivně usmál. „Tohle jste se naučil ve škole, pane profesore?"

Snape odložil ostatní vzorky a přesunul se k lavici vedle svého zmijozela. Než se mohl usadit na úzkou a nepohodlnou židli, musel lavici zvětšit, aby seděla na jeho dospělou velikost.

„Moje matka mě učila o těch nejjemnějších aspektech lektvarů a také kde nasbírat ty nejčerstvější přísady," řekl Snape a dělal, co mohl, aby se mu nestáhlo hrdlo. Vzpomínka na jeho matku byla vždy bolestivá.

Harrymu se rozzářily oči. „Mohl bych vám někdy pomoct, pane profesore?"

„Sbírat přísady?" Snapea vyvedlo z míry nadšení v chlapcových očích.

„Zní to opravdu zajímavě, pane!" Harry nezmínil, že takový výlet by mu dovolil strávit víc času s Černým pánem…ehm…s panem profesorem.

„Pro mě je sběr ingrediencí…" Snape se odmlčel, ale pak pokračoval, protože pocítil zvláštní nutkání na chlapce zapůsobit. „…ta nejlepší část na vaření lektvarů."

Harry se pro sebe usmál. Tahle malá informace o jeho profesorovi pro něj byla zlatem. Vzhlédl. „Takže, ehm, můžu někdy jít, pane?"

„Až roztaje první sníh, chystám se na sběr sněženek. Chce to jemnou ruku, aby se při trhání květy nepoškodily. Myslíte, že to zvládnete, pane Pottere?" Překřížil ruce na prsou a zvědavě na chlapce pohlédl.

Harry nesklonil pohled a vydechl: „Ano, pane! To zvládnu." Nadějně na profesora pohlédl, s rozšířenýma očima a jemným úsměvem na rtech.

Snape souhlasně přikývl. „Dobrá, tedy, pane Pottere. Můžete mi pomoct."

„Ano!" Harry se rukou plácl přes pusu. „Ups. Děkuju, pane," dodal tišeji.

I když se Snape neusmál, těšila ho Harryho zjevná radost. Zjistil, že se na první sníh doopravdy těší. „Teď, Harry," Harry zpozorněl nad použitím jeho křestního jména, „ještě jsme se nedostali k tomu, co se dělo u ředitele v kanceláři. Jediné, co zatím vím, je, že na tebe zkoušel nitrozpyt."

„Profesor Brumbál by tohle neměl dělat," zamumlal Harry mrzutě.

„Ne, to by neměl." Snape se zavrtěl na židli. Cítil se nepohodlně, když měl studenta, Harryho, varovat před starým kouzelníkem. Pravda, v posledních dnech toho zjistil o řediteli dost, aby mu přestal důvěřovat, ale příliš dlouho byl zvyklý ředitele poslouchat. Bylo mu špatně z pomyšlení, že by ředitel mohl být pro Harryho hrozbou. A pro Snapea bylo používání nitrozpytu na studenty dostatečným důvodem k takovým obavám.

„Harry, řekneš mi, o čem jste se s ředitelem bavili?" zeptal se Snape a zatím si nechal varování před ředitelem pro sebe.

„Vyprávěl mi příběh o Nicolasu Flamelovi. Nejdřív to znělo příliš fantasticky, ale pak…pak…"

„_Ale není skutečný, že ne, pane?" zeptal se Harry ředitele._

_Brumbál se usmál. „Kámen mudrců je skutečný. Vzal jsem ho do Bradavic, abych ho lépe ochránil."_

_Harry zíral na staršího kouzelníka. „Je tady? Ale jak? A jste si jistý, že ho nikdo nemůže ukrást?" Harry chápal, že Kámen dokáže prodloužit život, tudíž v něm musela být mocná magie. Podle něj nemělo být něco tak mocného ve škole, ale na nějakém bezpečném místě, jako třeba v trezoru. Navíc dělalo Harrymu starosti, s jakou lehkostí ředitel o Kameni mluvil. Jako by to nebylo důležité, přestože ten příběh mluvil jinak. Podle něj byl ředitel pěkně matoucí a znepokojující muž._

_Harry se zavrtěl na židli a nervózně se ohlédl na zavřené dveře. Když se otočil zpátky, zděsil se nad tím, jak blízko byl ředitelův obličej. Odvrátil se, když si všiml, že ty pokojné jiskřičky v jeho očích získaly na ostrých, nebezpečných hranách._

„_Ó, Harry, já jsme velmi chytrý kouzelník a navíc mám ku pomoci jednoho chytrého přítele. Nikdo se ke Kameni nedostane, věř mi." _

_**Věř mi? **Harry zpozorněl. Nikdy nerozdával důvěru na potkání, na to si toho vytrpěl až moc. Důvěru si lidé museli zasloužit._

_Najednou mu něco v mysli sepnulo a on si vzpomněl na tu děsivou nestvůru, na kterou narazili s Dracem ve třetím poschodí. Než se stačil zarazit, vyhrkl: „Kámen mudrců! To je to, co hlídá ten tříhlavý pes!"_

_Ředitel nestačil odpovědět, protože v tu chvíli se tiše otevřely dveře a dovnitř stoupil Černý pán. Harryho na okamžik zabolelo u srdce. Ředitel se ho dotkl a Harry nedokázal odolat silnému nutkání ucuknout, a tak se jeho hlava tvrdě setkala s opěrkou židle._

Snape se naklonil a setřel zbloudilou slzu, která při této znepokojující vzpomínce stekla Harrymu po tváři. „Omlouvám se, Harry, že jsem nepřišel dřív. Tohle už se nestane, slibuju." Snape se sklonil ještě blíž a s pohledem upřeným do Harryho zelených očí řekl: „Poslouchej pozorně, Harry. Nikdy nechoď s ředitelem sám. Ujisti se, že jsou Draco a Hermiona poblíž, aby pro mě mohli přijít, kdyby si ředitel něco zkusil."

Harry vytáhl z tašky kapesník a vysmrkal se. Snape se v duchu usmál nad chlapcovou prozíravostí.

„Profesore?" Harry muchlal v ruce kapesník tak pevně, že z něj zbyla jen malá kulička. „Neměl by být ředitel hodný?"

„Albus Brumbál je muž. A jako jiní muži i on se snaží dělat to nejlepší. Jen někdy to nejlepší prostě nestačí." Harry se nechápavě zamračil. Snape si povzdychl. Tohle byla těžká otázka, na kterou se nedalo odpovědět prosté ano nebo ne. Snape věřil, že Brumbálovi jistě leželo na srdci dobro kouzelnického světa, ale co dobro jednotlivce? Byl si jistý, že nedokáže odpovědět ani sám sobě. Ne, když se jím pořád cítil zrazen. Ne, když chtěl poslat Harryho zpátky k jeho tyranským příbuzným. Ne, když ten uznávaný, tajnůstkářský, manipulativní, mocný kouzelník tvrdil, že nevěří Harrymu Potterovi!

Než mohl Snape vyhrknout něco, co by odráželo jeho náhlý vztek, Harry si sám odpověděl. „Mám z něj strach."

Snape si opřel loket o krátký stůl a v duchu si pomyslel: _Já taky._

NCNCNCNCNC

Čaj. Univerzální balzám na všechno. Snape doprovodil Harryho do svých soukromých pokojů, kde se oba vrhli do rutinní přípravy čaje. Ve skřínce si Snape schovával čokoládové sušenky, kterými si zklidňoval nervy, když byl zahlcen eseji k oznámkování. Harry je poskládal na talířek, který položil na čajový podnos. Během luhování čaje se Snape pousmál. Ta lehkost, s jakou oba společně pracovali v kuchyni, ho těšila. Připomínala mu lepší časy.

„Tvoje babička mě naučila vařit," řekl Snape. Překvapení z toho, jak lehce na sebe prozradil takovou soukromou informaci, skryl tím, že popadl čajový podnos a donesl jej do obýváku. Zaražený Harry musel popoběhnout, aby ho dohnal, než se posadil na pohovku.

„Vy jste znal moji babičku?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

„No, znal jsem tvou matku, takže automaticky i její rodiče." Snape jim nalil čaj a podal Harrymu šálek. Pak se usadil se svým.

„Jak jste se seznámil s mou maminkou?" zeptal se Harry a jemně foukal na povrch svého čaje. Oba popíjeli heřmánkový.

„Bylo nám osm, když jsme se seznámili," začal Snape a opřel se hlavou o opěrku židle. Snažil se ignorovat tísnivou, škubavou bolest na srdci, když vzpomínal na tyto dny. „Naše sousedství odděloval park, ale byl už zarostlý, a tak se nepoužíval. Nicméně houpačky byly v pořádku. Měl jsem rád houpačky. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že když se zhoupnu dost vysoko, budu se moct dotknout oblohy." Harry se usmál a usrkl čaje. Znal ten pocit. Snape si jeho úsměvu všiml. „Znáš ten pocit?"

Harry přikývl. „U nás v ulici je malý park. Paní Figgová mě tam párkrát vzala, když mě hlídala. Měla ráda procházky, já zase houpačky. Vždycky jsem měl pocit, jako bych…létal." Harry se usmál, ale pak zčervenal, když si vzpomněl, jak museli s Dracem stát čelem k hradní zdi, když Snape převzal hodinu létání.

Snape souhlasil. „To ano." Podivil se nad tím, jak lehce mu teď bylo. Nikdy se příliš nestaral o minulost, ale cítil příjemnou úlevu, že mohl sdílet své vzpomínky s Harrym. Trochu ho to znepokojovalo, protože on nebyl typem člověka, který by lpěl na minulosti, protože jeho vzpomínky byli příliš soukromé. Nicméně hluboko uvnitř cítil, že pouze Harry pochopí, jak cenné pro něj jsou.

„Šel bych kdykoliv, jen abych se mohl vyhnout povinnostem a hrát si v parku.". Snape byl přerušen špatně skrytým pobaveným odfrknutím. Hraně se na Harryho zamračil, ale koutky úst mu pobaveně škubaly. „Ano, pane Pottere. Možná to zní zvláštně, ale i já jsem byl jednou dítětem a hrál si."

Harrymu to bylo okamžitě líto a omluvil se. „Omlouvám se, pane. Je jen těžké si představit, že každý dospělý, kterého znám, byl jednou dítětem." Zamračil se, když mu na mysli vytanul obraz malého Vernona Dursleyho jako miniaturní kopie Dudleyho, ale s knírkem. Rychle tu myšlenku setřásl.

Snape si smutně povzdechl. „Spousta nás dospělých zapomíná, že i my jsme kdysi byli dětmi." Usrkl čaje a pokračoval v příběhu. Pověděl Harrymu o hezké, zelenooké rusovlásce, která když vyskočila z houpačky, pomalu se vznášela k zemi. V tu chvíli poznal, že ta dívka je čarodějka.

„_Ty jsi čarodějka!" Osmiletý Snape nadšeně vyběhl ze své skrýše k houpačkám. Hezká dívka s červenými tvářemi a zářícíma zelenýma očima se na něj usmála. _

„_Jdi pryč, ty otrhaná zrůdo!"Urážka přišla od hubené, prostě vypadající blondýnky s vlasy barvy vody po umytí nádobí. Stoupla si před druhou dívku a snažíc se Snapea zastrašit shlížela na něj svrchu. Snape o krok ucouvl._

_Druhá dívka se dívala blondýnce přes rameno a hravě se na Snapea usmívala. „Ale Tuney! Přestaň. Vždyť nám neublíží."_

„_Ale jen se na něj podívej, Lily!" vyštěkla ta, co se jmenovala Tuney. „Vypadá jako jeden z těch žebráků dole ve městě." Ošklivě se na Snapea podívala. „Jsi žebrák? Přišel sis pro peníze? Pro jídlo? No, nic nedostaneš, ty bezcenná hroudo…"_

_Lily odstrčila starší dívku stranou, která pohoršeně vyjekla. „Nebuď zlá, Tuney!"_

„_Fajn! Řeknu to mamince!" Tuney odběhla ze starého hřiště a Lily přešla ke Snapeovi._

„_Já jsem Lily Evansová. Petunie si nevšímej, je trochu spratek." Podala mu ruku._

„_Severus Snape," řekl a s úsměvem stiskl její ruku. „Jsi čarodějka."_

„Jak to, že vás moje babička naučila vařit, pane?" zeptal se Harry a v duchu se usmíval nad představou své matky, jak nazývá tetu Petunii spratkem.

„Moje matka měla talent na spoustu věcí, naneštěstí mezi ně nepatřilo vaření," povzdechl si mistr lektvarů a utrápeně pohlédl na svou hubenou postavu. „Nicméně tvoje babička byla v kuchyni pravou čarodějkou." Usmál se nad příjemnou vzpomínkou na lahodné paštičky, neuvěřitelný třípatrový dort, který dostal k narozeninám, a na čokoládové sušenky. Ach, ty byly vždycky jeho oblíbené. Naklonil se, vzal si jednu sušenku a zakousl se do ní. „Ne tak dobré jako od tvé babičky, ale nemají k tomu daleko. Co myslíš, Harry?"

Snape sledoval, jak Harry na zkoušku jednu ochutnal. Podle něj byla skvělá a tak to i řekl. „Ty jste dělal vy, pane?"

Snape se otočil ke knihovně a přivolal jednu knihu. Byla potažená látkou a celá přední strana byla polepena vystřiženými srdíčky. Kniha byla dost ošumělá, ale Harry věřil, že pro Snapea byla tahle kniha s otrhanými stránkami hotový poklad. Snape po obalu přejel svými dlouhými prsty a usmál se.

Harrymu se Snape líbil víc, když se usmíval, proto doufal, že ho tak uvidí častěji. K jeho překvapení mu Snape knihu podal a Harry ji opatrně převzal.

Na přední straně bylo vyšívanými písmeny napsáno Kuchařka Severuse Snapea. Pod tím byla přilepena černobílá fotografie mnohem mladšího Snapea, který se usmíval a v rukou držel talíř obtěžkaný čokoládovými sušenkami.

„Udělala ji pro mě tvoje babička. Podobnou vyrobila i pro Lily a tvou tetu," vysvětlil Snape.

„Nikdy jsem podobnou v kuchyni tety Petunie neviděl," povzdechl si Harry. Nedokázal si představit, že by jeho úzkostlivá tetička strpěla doma něco tak ošumělého. „Co se stalo s matčinou kuchařkou?" vzhlédl ke Snapeovi.

Snape potřásl hlavou. „To nevím." Naneštěstí tušil, co se s ní asi stalo. Lilyina kuchařka stejně jako všechno ostatní, co kdy vlastnila, bylo pryč. Přeměněno na galeony pro válečné prostředky. Její šperky, památečné dary, i naivní milostné romány byly ředitelem zabaveny. Nechal si Brumbál něco? Podle skřetů u Gringottů ne. Jediné, co si nechal, byl Potterův hloupý neviditelný plášť. Snape zúžil oči. _To si nemohl nechat alespoň její fotografie?_

Harry otočil na první stranu a uviděl to, co byl patrně rukopis jeho babičky. Stálo tam: _Pro mého nejdražšího Severuse k devátým narozeninám. S těmito recepty bude tvoje bříško vždycky spokojené. S láskou, mamka Lea._

„Když za mnou poprvé přišel Hagrid, aby mě vzal na Příčnou ulici, dal mi k narozeninám fotoalbum," prozradil Harry. „Byla tam i fotka prarodičů na svatbě mých rodičů. Děda byl opravdu vysoký a hubený a babička zase malá a taková jako jemná. Podle mě vypadala, jako že hodně často ráda objímala." Harry si povzdechl a nešťastně dodal: „Strýc Vernon ho spálil."

_Fotografie? Kde je Hagrid vzal?_ zajímalo ho. „Lea Evansová byla velice milá žena," souhlasil Snape s Harryho vzpomínkou na fotografii. „Tvoje babička byla velmi hodná a vřelá osoba. Přesně jako Lily." _Jistěže to fotoalbum Vernon spálil! Zničil by cokoliv, co mělo potenciál udělat Harryho šťastným._ Snape se na setkání s těmi mudly velmi těšil.

Na okamžik zavládlo ticho a oba mysleli na Lily.

V Harrym zahořela jiskřička žárlivosti, když zjistil, že Snape znal jeho matku. Teď ji však odehnal pryč. Znamenala málo, zvlášť když věděl, že má svého profesora, svého Černého pána. Profesor Snape mu mohl jistě vyprávět spoustu příběhů o jeho matce.

Snapeovo srdce hořelo bolestí, když mu v mysli vytanuly všechny tyto vzpomínky a pohlcovaly ho. Věděl, že od něj bylo hezké vyprávět Harrymu o jeho matce. Všichni ji znali, když studovala v Bradavicích nebo byla vdaná za Pottera, ale jen on ji znal jako dítě. Tu roztomilou, hezkou dívku, která se smála hloupým věcem, pištěla, když viděla hmyz, nemohla se nabažit limetkového koláče a milovala houpání na houpačce.

Tam kde byla Petunie hloupá, hrubá a tyran, Lily byla bystrá, statečná a bojovnice.

Jak tak poznával Harryho, připomínal mu víc Lily než toho arogantního, nebelvírského chvastouna Jamese Pottera.

Po zbytek pití čaje vyprávěl Harry Snapeovi, jak se mu vedlo v ostatních hodinách a ve Zmijozelu. Ke konci se Harry smál jednomu vtípku, který prváci nastražili na nesnesitelného Marcuse Flinta. I Snapea pobavil (nicméně jako hlava koleje by to nikdy nepřiznal).

_**2. října 1991 – Středa**_

_Sídlo Malfoyů_

Dobby se s prásknutím objevil v pracovně svého pána a v dlouhých prstech svíral obrovský svitek. Lucius, který si procházel majetkové knihy, si jej převzal a odmávnul skřítka pryč, aniž by se na něj podíval. Pak odložil zprávu na roh stolu a vrátil se ke knihám.

O hodinu později byl s knihami hotov a byl rád, že má tu nudnou práci za sebou. Až si pročte tu zprávu, bude mít s Narcisou volné odpoledne, kdy plánoval své ženě uvařit.

Ušklíbl se, zatímco bral do rukou svitek. Moc často nevařil. Pokud tak udělal, vždy z něj skřítky z kuchyně téměř ranila mrtvice. Ale rád pro svou milovanou ženu vařil. Obzvlášť pokud jeho snahu později ocenila.

K svitku byl přiložen dopis napsaný úhledným rukopisem. Byl od jeho sponzorované dcery, Hermiony Grangerové. Stálo v něm:

_Vážení pane a paní Malfoyovi,_

_moc Vám děkuji za příjemný víkend a za sponzorství. Velice se těším na přeřazení a doufám, že to bude co nejdříve. Draco a Harry mi vyprávěli, jak skvělé to je být ve Zmijozelu a tuším, že by byli velice rádi, kdybych se tam dostala. Přiznávám, že i mě by to potěšilo._

_Také se velice těším na Váš Zimní ples. Draco mi o něm moc neřekl, ale spoustu jsem slyšela od zmijozelských dívek. Nikdy jsem na plese nebyla. Paní Malfoyová, pokud byste měla čas, pomohla byste mi ve výběru vhodných šatů? Nerada bych Vás a pana Malfoye zahanbila._

_Pane Malfoyi, přikládám k dopisu všechny informace o Malé famfrpálové lize. Myslím, že Harry a Draco doufají, že bude povolena ještě před zahájením famfrpálové sezony. _

_Všechny informace jsem si zkopírovala, takže mi dejte vědět, pokud byste měl nějaké otázky._

_S pozdravem,_

_Hermiona Grangerová_

Lucius odložil Hermionin dopis a obrátil svou pozornost na mnohem tlustší svitek. Pohodlně se opřel a začal číst.

NCNCNCNCNC

Při snídani se Harryho mysl opět zaobírala Kamenem mudrců. Věděl, že na něj a tříhlavého psa měl prostě zapomenout, ale vrtalo mu to hlavou. Bál se, že by Kámen mohl někdo ukrást. Jak si mohl být jistý, že pes jako ochrana stačí? Nabodl na vidličku svá míchaná vajíčka.

_Hloupost_, zasmál se v duchu té myšlence. _Myslím, že taková velká, hnusná obluda by vystrašila každého, ne?_

„Tak řekneš nám, co tě trápí?" zeptal se Draco mrzutě. Už od soboty byl jeho kamarád pěkně náladový, moc nemluvil, a jeho trpělivost se blížila ke konci. Lezlo mu na nervy, jak Harry nabodával jídlo na příbor, ale nic nesnědl.

Hermiona vytrhla Harrymu vidličku z ruky, čímž si od něj vyžádala pěkně zamračený pohled. Pro jistotu se zamračil i na Draca. „Co je?" vyštěkl na oba.

Hermiona se zakabonila. „Co se děje, Harry? Děsíš nás k smrti."

V odpověď Harry vstal a vydal se ke dveřím Velké síně. Draco a Hermiona se po sobě podívali, než se rozhodli opustit svou snídani a rozběhnout se za kamarádem.

U profesorského stolu Snape sledoval stříbrné trio, jak je Minerva nazvala, při odchodu ze síně. Otřel si rty ubrouskem, tiše se zvedl od stolu a opustil síň úzkými dveřmi za jeho židlí. Za použití několika tajných cest brzy trojici dohnal a tiše je následoval.

Draco a Hermiona museli běžet, aby dohonili Harryho, který právě procházel chodbou brnění – chodbou lemovanou několika středověkými brněními. Na konci chodby visel gobelín, který zakrýval otevřený vchod na balkon s výhledem na famfrpálové hřiště. Než se všichni tři usadili na balkoně, Hermiona, ta chytrá čarodějka, na všechny použila Ohřívací kouzlo, aby je uchránila před štiplavým mrazem.

Harry, který se snažil oddálit nevyhnutelné, se zeptal: „Jak to, že znáš tolik kouzel, Hermiono? Teprve jsem zvládnul Wingardium Leviosa."

„Měl bys víc číst, Harry," odpověděla vážně. „Všechna jsou v našich učebnicích."

Dracovi poklesla brada. „To určitě! Bolákové zaklínadlo nemáš z učebnice!"

„Ale Ohřívací kouzlo ano. Je to lehké kouzlo druhého ročníku a viděla jsem spoustu nebelvírských, jak ho používají. A co se týče Bolákového zaklínadla, viděla jsme několik sedmaček z Havraspáru, jak ho procvičují," pokrčila rameny a najednou si uvědomila, že se nejspíš předvádí. „Prostě jsem si to, no, zapamatovala."

Harry se zasmál. „Jde z tebe strach, Hermiono."

Draco do ní jemně strčil ramenem. „Jsem rád, že nejsme nepřátelé. Skončil bych s ušima na zadku!"

Hermiona se zahihňala a škádlivě dodala: „Na to znám kouzlo!"

„Ne! Ne!" smáli se oba chlapci a zmáčkli Hermionu mezi sebou. Draco se naklonil. „No tak, Harry. Povídej. Co se stalo? Od tý doby, co ses vrátil od ředitele, jsi nějaký vystrašený."

„Ublížil ti, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona tiše.

Harry věděl, na co myslela, a zbledl. „Bože, ne, Hermiono! Nic takovýho. Prostě, vyprávěl mi příběh." Draco se zamračil, rty pevně semknuté, a překřížil ruce na prsou. „Byl divný. Ne jako ten příběh, ale on. Snažil se být jako milej dědeček, ale šel z něj strach. A nikdy si od něj neberte citronový bonbony!"

Draco potřásl hlavou. „Podle otce je v nich Veritasérum."

„Co to je?" zeptal se Harry.

Odpověděla mu Hermiona. „Něco jako sérum pravdy."

„Je to legální?" zděsil se Harry.

„Podle Bradavických dějin může ředitel na studenty použít zředěné Veritasérum, ale pouze v prostorách ředitelny. Veritasérum musí být požito dobrovolně," citovala Hermiona knihu.

Harry se zamračil. „Nabízet ho v citronových bonbonech je pěkně podlé."

„Docela zmijozelské," obdivoval Draco.

„Jak o tom tvůj otec ví, Draco?" zeptala se Hermiona.

Chlapec pokrčil rameny. „Tak o čem byl ten příběh?"

Harry jim tedy převyprávěl příběh o Kameni mudrců. „Pamatujete si na toho tříhlavého psa?"

Hermiona se zamračila. „Jakého tříhlavého psa?"

Draco se pustil do vysvětlování: „Vzpomínáš na ten den, kdy tě Snape rozbrečel?" Přikývla. „No, my jsme se tě vydali hledat, ale tak trochu jsme se ztratili a skončili ve třetím poschodí."

„V tom poschodí, před kterým nás ředitel varoval na zahajovací hostině?" zeptala se.

Draco přikývl. „Jo, každopádně tam jsou takový starý dveře a my mysleli, že vedou zpátky tam, odkud jsme přišli, ale místo toho tam je taková místnost, ve které je obrovský pes se třemi hlavami."

„Opravdu obrovský," zašeptal Harry a jen při vzpomínce na něj mu poskočilo srdce.

„Myslíte Kerberose?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Koho?" vykřikli oba.

Hermiona zapátrala ve své tašce a vytáhla v červené kůži vázanou knihu. Jmenovala se „Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít" od Newta Scamandera. Mezi stránkami bylo vložených několik proužků pergamenu. Hermiona knihu otevřela u jednoho z nich. Ukázala na kreslený obrázek tříhlavého psa, který zabíral celou jednu stránku.

„Fuj, on slintá," poznamenal Harry.

„To je to, co jste viděli?" zeptala se Hermiona. Kerberos se přikrčil a začal tiše vrčet.

Draco znepokojeně přikývl a zabouchl knihu. „To je ta nestvůra."

Hermiona se zamyšleně zamračila a poklepávala při tom prsty o knihu. „Proč by bral profesor Brumbál do Bradavic něco tak cenného jako Kámen mudrců?"

„Patrně ho tu schovává," řekl Draco.

„Ale proč?" zeptal se Harry. „A před kým?" Otřásl se. „Podle mě je nebezpečný."

Hermiona souhlasila. „Každý, kdo by se ho zmocnil a uvařil z něj lektvar, by se stal nesmrtelným."

„Dostatečně mocný kouzelník se určitě nezalekne velkého, tříhlavého psa," odfrkl si Draco.

„Harry, proč ti o něm ředitel vyprávěl?" zeptala se Hermiona.

Pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, ale…" Harry si vzpomněl, jak se na něj ředitel díval, jak mu v očích plápolaly ty prapodivné, tvrdé jiskřičky. „Já ne…Myslíte si, že si myslí, že ten Kámen chci?" Vypadal zmateně a zaraženě.

Hermiona se zděsila. „Ať tě ani nenapadne po něm jít!"

Harry se na ni zamračil. „Já ho nechci! Proč myslíš, že bych po něm šel?"

„Měl jsi takový podivný výraz," odpověděla neurčitě. Draco se naklonil a prohlížel si Harryho obličej. Harry se od nich odvrátil, dokud se Hermiona nedotkla jeho ramene. „Harry, buď upřímný. Ani na chvilku tě nenapadlo, že bys po něm mohl jít?"

Než mohl Harry odpovědět, Snape vystoupil ze stínů a vešel na balkon. Hermiona polekaně vyjekla a všichni tři vzhlédli k působivé postavě mistra lektvarů, který je probodával pohledem.

„Nechtějte, abych vás nachytal při honbě za tím Kamenem," varoval je.

Harry se na profesora zamračil. „Pokud jste _odposlouchával_, pane, tak víte, že ho nechci!"

Snape na Harryho zlostně pohlédl. „Netvrdím, že byste ho chtěl ukrást, pane Pottere, pouze jsem naznačoval, že byste si mohl chtít zahrát na hrdinu a dostat Kámen dřív, než by ho někdo ukradl." Pečlivě sledoval chlapcovu reakci.

Harrymu poklesla ramena a sklopil pohled. „Profesor Brumbál říká, že mí rodiče byli hrdinové." Harry schoval ruce do hábitu a vzhlédl do profesorových očí. Hlasem tvrdým a plným zrady pokračoval: „A teď jsou mrtví."

Snape vyzval trio, aby se zvedlo, a pak se zeptal Harryho: „Proč si myslíte, že ředitel pokládá vaše rodiče za hrdiny?"

Harry nejistě odpověděl: „Protože bojovali proti Vy-víte-komu?"

Snape pomalu potřásl hlavou. „Ne, pane Pottere. Vaši rodiče bojovali a zemřeli, aby vás ochránili. Protože vás milovali. To z nich dělá hrdiny."

„Aha," řekl a cítil se hloupě. Navíc mu nebylo příjemné být kárán před svými kamarády za něco, co ani nechtěl udělat.

„Proč vám ten Kámen dělá starosti, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Snape.

„No, je nebezpečný, ne? Co když ho někdo získá a ublíží mým kamarádům?" zeptal se rozhořčeně.

„I když je to obdivuhodné, že vám leží na srdci blaho vašich přátel, není na vás dělat si starosti o věci, o které se mají starat dospělí," odpověděl Snape varovně.

Harry, rozzlobený, že ho Snape nepochopil, vykřikl: „A co když ublíží vám?"

Snape ztuhl. Nečekal to, i když měl. Konec konců, chlapec v něm viděl ochránce…tatínka, jak mu připomněla jeho mysl. Přitáhl si kolem sebe hábit a trochu chladněji, než zamýšlel, odpověděl: „Nemusíte si dělat starosti, pane Pottere. Budu v pořádku." Odstoupil od vchodu na balkon a vyzval je: „Za chvíli začíná vaše první hodina. Jděte."

Hermiona předstoupila před chlapce, následována Dracem. Harry, pořád ještě naštvaný z pokárání a varování od svého profesora, se kolem něj prosmýkl. Jemná ruka na jeho rameni ho zastavila.

„Děkuju, Harry," řekl Snape tak tiše, aby ho slyšel jen Harry.

Harry zvedl ruku a jemně přejel po té na jeho rameni. Aniž se ohlédl, dal se do běhu, aby dohnal své přátele.

NCNCNCNCNC

„…knoflíky na svrčky, svrčky na knoflíky," bručel Draco a společně s Harrym a Hermionou vstoupili do Velké síně. Zrovna jim skončila hodina Přeměňování. „Nemůžeme dělat něco zajímavějšího?"

„Přeměňování je těžké, Draco," řekla Hermiona. „Je jako dýchání…" Byla přerušena jeho temným pohledem.

„Nechci dýchat knoflíky a svrčky," prohlásil sarkasticky.

Hermiona se ohradila: „Tahle jsem to nemyslela! Musíš vědět, co přeměňuješ na co."

„Myslím, že vím…Au! Harry!" Harry ho zrovna jemně praštil do ramene.

„Co tu dělá tvůj otec?" zeptal se a ukázal na postavu Luciuse Malfoye usazenou u profesorského stolu.

Draco na otce zmateně zíral. Starší Malfoy na syna zdvořile kývl a usmál se. Stále zmatený Draco se na otce rychle usmál a usadil se na oběd u zmijozelského stolu.

Stále více studentů naplňovalo Velkou síň a tichý šum hovorů utišil najednou Brumbál, který poklepal lžící o svůj zlatý pohár. Zvedl se ze židle a usmál se na studenty.

„Než se pustíme do naší odpolední hostiny, mám tu jedno oznámení, které bych rád sdělil. Bradavice právě zahájili vůbec první ročník Malé famfrpálové ligy." Mezi studenty se znovu rozproudil šum hovorů a Brumbál musel poklepat o pohár trochu silněji. Usmál se. „Naše Malá famfrpálová liga je pouze pro první ročníky. Protože nebudete hrát o školní pohár…" Byl přerušen několika zabučeními. Na všechny se káravě zamračil. „…i přesto _budete_ hrát o zajímavou cenu." Tucty obličejů se rozzářily nadšením.

„Co je to za cenu?" zakřičel někdo od nebelvírského stolu.

Brumbál pokračoval: „Vítězný tým získá volný den v Prasinkách." Velká síň vybuchla nadšením, protože návštěvy Prasinek byly povoleny až od třetího ročníku. Brumbálův úsměv se rozšířil a oči mu zářily. „Dovolte mi, abych vám představil trenéra a rozhodčího Malé famfrpálové ligy, Luciuse Malfoye!"

Draco překvapeně otevřel pusu do kořán a zíral na svého otce, který se zvedl za nadšeného křiku, nejhlasitějšího z řad prváků.

Když rozruch utichl dostatečně na to, aby Lucius nemusel křičet, přeletěl očima přes studenty a na okamžik spočinul pohledem na svém synovi. Potěšeně se ušklíbl, že dokázal chlapce tak překvapit.

„Náběr hráčů bude dnes odpoledne. To znamená, že, pouze pro dnešek, je zrušeno odpolední vyučování." Následoval další nadšený pokřik doprovázený rozhořčeným odfrknutím ze strany jednoho nebelvíra sedícího u zmijozelského stolu. „Budou čtyři týmy, proto bude i náběr kapitánů z řad studentů od čtvrtého ročníku výše z každé koleje. Budu se těšit, až vás po obědě všechny uvidím."

Lucius se usadil za hlasitého řinčení příborů a klábosení o nových týmech pro malou ligu. Zachytil Hermionin pohled a mrkl na ni. Draco do ní dobromyslně šťouchl.

„Harry! My můžeme hrát famfrpál!" vykřikl Draco nadšeně. „Chci být chytač! Co chceš být ty?"

Harrymu zářily oči nadšením, ale pravda byla, že tu hru nikdy nehrál. Samozřejmě o ní slyšel a viděl už jeden trénink, ale nemohl vědět, jestli by mu to šlo. Ale na tom nezáleželo. Byl vtažen do hovoru s dalšími prváky zmijozelu a společně se bavily o famfrpálu.

Hermiona jedla salát s nosem zabořeným do učebnice a v duchu se usmívala.


	9. Kapitola devátá

_9. kapitola – 2. až 13. října_

_**2. října 1991 – Středa**_

Všichni studenti Bradavic, dokonce i profesorský sbor, se shromáždili na famfrpálovém hřišti a na tribunách, aby mohli sledovat první náběr hráčů do Malé famfrpálové ligy. Lucius Malfoy, kdysi neochotný Smrtijed, teď nový trenér, byl vysoký a ještě víc vyčníval díky svému Malfoyovskému, famfrpálovému dresu ve zmijozelských barvách. Skládal se z jemně šedých bavlněných kalhot, hedvábné bílé košile, zelené prošívané vesty a ladícího těžkého hábitu. Snape se nad touto módní výstředností vyčnívající ze skupinky prvních ročníků musel ušklíbnout.

Luciusovi pomáhali zmijozelští prefekti Tara Anglaisová a Gordon Billock. Vybrali ty chlapce a dívky, kteří se chtěli konkurzu zúčastnit – což byli téměř všichni – a začali sepisovat jejich jména.

„U šilhavých očí tetičky Matildy!" zaklela Minerva usazená vedle Snapea. „On koupil nová košťata?" Skupinka třeťáků ze Zmijozelu pochodovala po hřišti a v rukou svírala nová košťata pro Malou ligu.

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Ani bych od Luciuse míň nečekal. Vždy dohlížel na to, aby byly všechny základní podmínky splněny." Pohlédl dolů na své studenty. „Přesně jak jsem očekával. Nejnovější model juniorských košťat."

„Jistě," souhlasila Minerva a překřížila ruce na prsou. „Alespoň nebude mít žádný tým výhodu."

„Z-z-zdá se mi t-t-to?" zakoktal Quirell za nimi, „nebo j-j-jsou b-b-branky m-menší?"

Snape ohrnul nos nad příšerným zápachem česneku, který k němu zavanul od profesora OPČM, který se naklonil přes něj a Minervu. „Předpokládám, že když se jedná o malou ligu," poučil ho Snape znuděně, „vše bude přiměřeně zmenšeno."

Dole na hřišti zakřičel prefekt Billock na studenty, aby se utišili. Pak se obrátil na Luciuse. „Dobrá, pane. Vypadá to, že Betty Greenhornová bude kapitánkou Mrzimorského týmu." Při zaznění svého jména zvedla ruku blonďatá, drze vypadající štíhlá šesťačka. Vysloužila si tak od Mrzimorských prváků nadšený jásot. „Za Havraspár to bude Syrian Toss." Výrazný čtvrťák s pronikavýma modrýma očima pozvedl za menšího potlesku ruku. „Mhm…Fred a George Weasleyovi za Nebelvír?" Lucius a Billock pohlédli na šklebící se dvojčata. Prváci se kolem dvojčat shlukli, jako by tak chtěli Luciusovi naznačit, ať se ani nepokusí jednoho z nich vyhodit.

Lucius se na dvojčata pátravě zahleděl, ale pak mávl rukou a přikývl. „Dobrá, pane Billocku. Kdo bude kapitánem Zmijozelského týmu?"

Billock pohlédl do svých poznámek. „Corey Vaisey."

Lucius si studenta čtvrtého ročníku prohlédl. Corey byl mrzutě vypadající chlapec se zplihlými hnědými vlasy a přivřenýma hnědýma očima. Corey Luciusovi pohled vrátil a přivřel oči ještě víc. Starší kouzelník pohled neodtrhl, dokud chlapec nesklopil oči.

Lucius začal vyvolávat jména a prváci přistupovali blíž v případě, že už tak neučinili. Pak jim zadal úkol: „Popadněte košťata a začněte lítat. Dělejte, co umíte."

Draco popadl Harryho za ruku a společně se vrhli na hromadu nových košťat. Každý si vzal jedno a byli první, kteří vzlétli.

Prefektka Anglaisová se mračila na své poznámky a pohlížela na vznášející se studenty. Frustrovaně si odfrkla a pak zavolala na Luciuse. „Pane Malfoyi?" Odtrhl pohled od studentů a pohlédl na prefektku. „Je tu jeden problém, pane. Na čtyři týmy potřebujeme celkem dvacet osm dětí. Ve vzduchu jich je jen dvacet čtyři a …" pohlédla do vzduchu, „po vyloučení některých z nich jich bude ještě míň."

Lucius se zamračil. Jednalo se o problém, se kterým nepočítal. Možná si měl na přípravu vzít víc času, než jen těch pár hodin potom, co dnes ráno obdržel dopis od slečny Grangerové.

„Musí být týmy podle kolejí, pane?" zeptal se George Weasley.

„Předpokládám, že ne," odpověděl pomalu. „Co máte na mysli, pane Weasley?"

Byl to Fred, kdo odpověděl. „Udělejte týmy z těch, co zbudou, pane."

George se usmál. „A aby se nehádali, za jaký tým budou hrát, nechte je vybrat si jména."

Lucius uznale přikývl. „Skvělý nápad, pánové. Myslím, že to přesně udělám."

V hledišti zatím Minerva šťouchla do Snapea loktem. Zamračil se na ni a snažil se nesledovat Harryho, jak létá. Na druhou stranu si ale nemohl pomoct.

„Létá dobře," komentovala to zástupkyně.

„Je jak neřízená střela," zabručel Snape a sledoval, jak Harry vystřihl perfektní obrátku.

„Tento talent budeš chtít jednou podpořit," pokračovala Minerva. Snape by byl raději, kdyby zavřela pusu. „Myslím, že jednou by mohl být lepší než James. Co myslíš, Severusi?"

„Potter byl zatracený, arogantní sebevrah, který měl příliš práce s tím, udělat dojem na všechny dívky v hledišti místo, aby pořádně hrál!" vyštěkl. Zasmušile si vzpomněl na jeden zápas Havraspáru proti Nebelvíru, kdy se ten chvastoun pokoušel přitáhnout Lilyinu pozornost. Nakonec ho strefil potlouk. Zůstal tři dny na ošetřovně a Lily na něj ani jednou nepomyslela.

Minerva nad Snapeovým zlomyslným úsměvem zúžila oči. „Vsadila bych svůj poslední galeon, že právě myslíš na to, jak Jamese ve třetím ročníku srazil potlouk."

Snape se zamračil a upravil si límec pláště.

Minerva se samolibě pousmála. „Mám pravdu, že?"

Snape svou kolegyni ignoroval a sledoval Harryho, jak se v krásné spirále s Dracem po boku řítí k zemi. Zrudlí vzrušením běželi oba chlapci za Luciusem, aby si vyslechli, kdo postoupil do dalšího kola.

Jakmile byli všichni na zemi, Lucius přečetl jména těch, kteří se dalšího rozřazování nezúčastní, až zůstala finální sestava dvaceti jedna studentů. Poté jim oznámil změnu, kterou hodlal provést. Nejprve se ozvalo pár nespokojených povzdechů, ale pak všechny rozjasnila zpráva, že si pro svůj tým budou moc vybrat jména.

„Já prostě nechci hrát v jednom týmu se slizkýma hadama," bručel Ronald Weasley a neuvědomil si, že urazil nejen první ročníky, ale také jejich trenéra.

„A já zas nechci hrát s debilníma nebelvírama!" ohradil se Teddy Nott.

Téměř všichni z Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu na sebe začali házet podobné urážky. Harry v tichosti stál a sledoval, jak se to vyvine.

„Myslím, že nemáte na výběr!" prohlásil Lucius pevně. „Týmy budou sestaveny podle toho, jak si kdo povede na jednotlivých pozicích. Takže jestli vám Nebelvír nebo Zmijozel tak moc vadí, můžete se přidat ke svým spolužákům na tribuně. Jsem si jist, že se obejdeme i bez vás." Přejel pohledem všechny nespokojence, kteří teď jen stáli a s hlavou skloněnou šoupali nohama. Nikdo neodešel.

„Velmi dobře," usmál se Lucius, ale jeho úsměv byl tvrdý a varovný. Nehodlal snášet podobné nesportovní chování. „Považujte to za zkoušku kolejní soudržnosti. Půjdete tak příkladem vyšším ročníkům."

Draco se usmál a Harry mu úsměv vrátil. Byl rád, že starší Malfoy vyřešil situaci tak hladce.

Lucius poté nechal prefektku Anglaisovou, aby přinesla famfrpálové vybavení. Ronald Weasley se na krabici s věcmi zamračil.

„Proč je všechno tak malý?" zeptal se.

„Tohle je Malá liga, pane Weasley," ušklíbl se Lucius. „Snad jste neočekával, že budete hrát se stejně…smrtícími potlouky a camrálem, jako se používají v běžných zápasech."

Ronald nechtěl před Smrtijedem ustrašeně couvnout a ušklíbl se zpátky. „To ani nemůžeme lítat stejně vysoko?"

„Je vám jedenáct let, pane Weasley. Malá liga má svá omezení, ale neupře vám radost ze hry." Luciuse nezajímalo, co si nejmladší Weasley myslí.

„Aspoň můžeme lítat, Weasley!" ozval se Draco. „A náš tým vyhraje a bude moct do Prasinek!"

„To sotva, Malfoyi!" prohlásil Ronald. „S bratry hrajeme _opravdový_ famfrpál, takže vám nakopeme zadky!"

„Lítáš hůř než moje babička!" zaječel Draco a přistoupil k Ronaldovi.

„Draco!" vyštěkl Lucius. Draco zbledl a otočil se se zkroušeným výrazem k otci. „Mám tomu rozumět tak, že ani jeden z vás nechce být součástí Malé ligy?" Lucius se na oba hříšníky zamračil.

Malého Malfoye stálo každou špetku odvahy, aby si rukama nezakryl zadek. Otec mu přeci řekl, že je na výprask už velký, takže i když byl v maléru, věděl, že ať už jeho trestem bude cokoliv, tohle to nebude. Draco věděl, že by měl něco říct, ale v krku měl najednou neuvěřitelně sucho. Byl to Harry, kdo zachránil den.

„Pane Malfoyi, jestli nebude Draco a Ron hrát, tak nechci ani já." Ronovi poklesla brada a překvapeně zíral na malého zmijozela. Také Draca trochu zarazilo slyšet své jméno ve spojení s Weasleym.

Lucius pohlédl na malého chlapce, který tu teď před ním statečně stál. „Proč si myslíte, pane Pottere, že bych jim měl dovolit hrát?"

Harry pokrčil rameny, než odpověděl. „Pokud budeme prostě jen hrát a jeden tým vyhraje, pak nikdo nebude mít důvod si stěžovat, ne?"

Lucius se na chlapce vřele usmál. „Správně, pane Pottere. Nechme je, ať si to čestně vybojují." Pohlédl na Draca a Ronalda a zamračil se. „Je to pro vás přijatelné? Dokážete se soustředit na hru, místo abyste se předháněli v urážení toho druhého?"

„Já jo, pokud to dokáže i on!" vyhrkl Ronald a vyzývavě se na Draca usmál.

„Dobře," souhlasil Draco, ale pro sebe si zamumlal: „Ale stejně vás rozcupujeme, Nebelvíráku!"

Nikdo jiný Draca neslyšel, ale jeho otec ano a varovně ho pleskl přes hlavu.

„To už stačilo," řekl Lucius hlasitě. „Teď se všichni připravte na další zkoušku."

V hledišti Snape pozorně sledoval hádku mezi oběma chlapci sledováním řeči těla, výrazů tváří a odezírání ze rtů. Ušklíbl se. Hodil by je oba do jezera a zakázal jim hrát. „Trpělivost přináší růže," odfrkl si a narážel tím na Luciuse a pro něj netypické, nicméně perfektně zmijozelské jednání při ujmutí se postu trenéra Malé famfrpálové ligy.

Možná že čím byl starší, tím víc se měnil, pomyslel si Snape. Nikdy nepochyboval o tom, že nejstarší Malfoy opravdu miluje svou rodinu. Sám viděl, jak riskoval svůj život a podstupoval mučení, jen aby ochránil Draca s Narcisou. Nicméně nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že se bude tak moc zajímat o blaho svého syna, že by se dobrovolně nabídl (díky slečně Grangerové) k trénování dětí při jiné než intelektuální aktivitě.

Když byly všechny zkoušky u konce a týmy rozděleny, Snape měl chuť si zdřímnout. Minerva dávno usnula, opírala se o Snapeovo rameno a tiše pochrupovala.

Snape zívl, vzbudil svou kolegyni, která se snažila předstírat, že nespala už celou hodinu, a pak se vydal dolů na hřiště za davem studentů a učitelů. Kdyby nebyl tak vyčerpaný, možná by si všiml nenávistného pohledu, který upíral profesor Quirell na brýlatého chlapce s havraními vlasy, který vesele poskakoval se svým novým týmem.

Quirell se rychle protlačil kolem Snape, zakoktal omluvu a následně byl pohlcen chvátajícím davem. Snape se za ním rozhořčeně ohlédl, ale pak to vzdal, když došel k velmi rozjásanému Harrymu Potterovi.

„Viděl jste mě, pane?" vyhrkl. „Chytil jsem zlatonku! Můžu být chytač!"

„Viděl, pane Pottere. Také jsem viděl ten lehkomyslný manévr, kdy jste málem narazil do země, jen abyste ji chytil." Jeho nesouhlasný pohled nedokázal utlumit chlapcovo nadšení. Harry ho popadl za ruku a vesele ho vtáhl do kruhu svých spoluhráčů, kde chudákovi Snapeovi převyprávěli vše, co sám viděl z tribuny

Za ním prohodila Minerva veselou poznámku: „Trpělivost přináší růže, Severusi."

Draco klidně kráčel vedle svého otce. Už před lety, když se Draco naučil chodit, zkrátil Lucius svůj krok, aby za ním jeho syn nemusel klusat. Trochu starostlivě očekával, až Draco něco řekne. Věděl, jak rád doma chytal zlatonku, takže si byl jistý, že bude zklamaný, že je jen střelec. Soupeření mezí jím a Harrym bylo opravdu těsné, ale Luciusovi bylo jasné, když přiděloval pozice, že Draco chce být ve stejném týmu jako Harry. V týmu nemůžou být dva chytači, a aby byl Lucius upřímný, Harry byl o trošku lepší než Draco.

Ale co když bylo jeho rozhodnutí špatné? Nakonec měl dostatek hráčů na dva týmy. Trochu si oddychl. Čtyři týmy byly nemyslitelné, alespoň si však ponechal své čtyři…tedy pět (začal počítat Weasleyova dvojčata za jednoho) kapitánů, aby se postarali o všechny učitelské povinnosti.

Možná měl nechat Harryho a Draca hrát za opačné týmy, aby mohli být oba chytači. Nicméně hned, jak ho to napadlo, představil si všechny ty hádky a rvačky, které by propukli, povětšinou Dracovo vinou, kdyby Harry chytil zlatonku a jeho tým zvítězil. Ne, bude moudřejší nechat je hrát za jeden tým.

Lucius pohlédl na svého syna a pokusil se odhadnout jeho náladu. Zajímalo ho, jestli bude muset čelit jednomu z jeho výbuchů vzteku. Ale chlapec vypadal klidně, dokonce perfektně vyrovnaně.

_Naučil jsem ho až příliš dobře napodobovat mě_, pomyslel si Lucius. _Teď nedokážu odhadnout, co si myslí._

Lucius málem zakopl, když ho chlapec objal.

Draco věděl už od malička, že by si na veřejnosti neměl vylévat své city, ale teď hodil všechny pravidla za hlavu a objal svého otce s tváří přitisknutou na jeho břicho.

Draco zesílil stisk a vychrlil: „Děkuji moc, otče! Díky tomuhle bude můj první rok ještě lepší!"

Tahle slova zahřála Luciuse u srdce. Poklepal Draca po hlavě a potěšeně se usmál. „Takže jsi spokojený, Draku?" Použil Dracovu přezdívku, aby mu ukázal, že mu jeho nadšený výlev nevadí. „I když nebudeš chytač?"

„No, jo. Jako přál bych si být chytačem, ale i tak budu moct lítat rychle, protože jsem střelec. A možná, že příští rok budu moct být zmijozelským chytačem." Draco znovu zesílil objetí, místo aby otce pustil. „Ale co je nejlepší, protože jsi náš trenér, tak tu budeš na tréninky a zápasy a já budu moct být s tebou. To je skvělý!"

Lucius pohlédl do chlapcových očí plných naděje a uchopil jeho tvář do dlaní. Najednou ucítil zvláštní knedlík v krku a na okamžik se bál, že nebude moct promluvit. „Ano, Draku, je to úžasné."

Draco přitiskl tvář na otcovo břicho a zakřičel: „Jsi ten nejlepší táta na světě!"

NCNCNCNCNC

U večeře vysvětloval Lucius Snapeovi, že zápasy Malé famfrpálové ligy jsou časově omezené.

„Malá liga bere v úvahu nízký věk hráčů, kteří by nevládli hrát po dobu řekněme čtyř hodin nebo více. Proto je hra omezena na dvě hodiny. Pokud do té doby nikdo nechytí zlatonku, vítězí tým s vyšším počtem bodů." Lucius si strčil do úst kus pečeně, pečlivě ji rozžvýkal a pak pokračoval: „Také jsou tu jistá bezpečností opatření jak pro samotnou hru, tak pro vybavení."

„Jako například tlumící kouzlo?" zeptal se profesor Kratiknot, který seděl po Luciusově druhém boku.

„Upravené tlumící kouzlo na potloucích, které jsou navíc vyrobeny z kůže, aby se snížilo riziko poranění," objasnil Lucius.

„Jistě, pokud nějaké dítě nespadne z koštěte a nerozmlátí se o zem," zamumlal Snape zachmuřeně.

Lucius se otočil na svého starého přítele a usmál se. „Pokud si vzpomínám, jako student ses nikdy nepokusil dostat do famfrpálového týmu, že, Severusi?"

Snape se zamračil nad jeho posměvačným tónem. „Dával jsem přednost učení, děkuji pěkně," dodal kousavě.

Lucius a Kratiknot se zasmáli. „Ale určitě budeš podporovat Harry snahu, že ano?"

„Proč bych neměl?" zeptal se Snape zmateně. „Po dnešku je to to jediné, na co dokáže myslet. Jako jiní, i on podlehl volání sirén famfrpálu."

„Jedna věc je podporovat svou kolej jako její ředitel, Severusi," odpověděl Lucius. „Něco jiného je podporovat dítě, na kterém ti záleží."

„Zajímám se o všechny děti," namítl Severus.

„Přesně, jak bys měl, Severusi," souhlasil Lucius. „Škoda, že takto nesmýšlí i jiní." Aristokrat si jemně otřel rty a mírně se protáhl. „Dáme si spolu večer skleničku, Severusi?"

Snape úsečně přikývl. „V devět mi končí jeden školní trest."

Lucius se zvedl, kývl příteli na pozdrav a odešel. Pozastavil se u zmijozelského stolu, aby poblahopřál Harrymu a Dracovi, že se dostali do týmu. Bez váhání pohladil svého syna po vlasech a konečky prstů mu přejel po tváři. Draco se na otce ohlédl s láskou a obdivem.

Snape tuto malou scénku pozoroval a lehce ho vyvedlo z míry, když si Harry vybral právě tento moment, aby se podíval jeho směrem s podobným úsměvem na tváři, který Draco věnoval svému otci. V krku se mu zformovala hrouda neznámého původu a současně ho prostoupilo teplo, které určitě nezpůsobil jeho Dárdžilingský čaj. Zvláštní, nicméně ne nepříjemný pocit. Přikývl a pokusil se polknout a odstranit tak knedlík v krku. _Nešlo to!_

NCNCNCNCNC

Snape s Luciusem seděli v jeho obývacím pokoji a na ukončení dne popíjeli ohnivou whisky. Lucius seděl na koženém křesle s nohama nataženýma před sebou a Snape na tom samém naproti němu. Vypadal trochu ztuhle a necítil se ani z poloviny tak pohodlně jako jeho přítel.

Snape se zamračil nad Luciusovým úsměvem, který měl na tváři už pět minut. „Asi se nemůžeš přestat tak směšně usmívat, že?"

„Už jsem ti řekl, že mě můj syn nazval nejlepším otcem, Severusi?" Lucius usrkl své whisky.

„Ano. Třikrát během večeře, pak dvakrát na cestě sem a jednou, zatímco jsem naléval pití. Teď je to posedmé," utrousil Snape. Zamračil se s pohledem upřeným do své skleničky a přemýšlel nad podivným pocitem v jeho útrobách, který připomínal zažívací potíže, ale ty to být nemohly.

Lucius se ušklíbl. „Proč mám pocit, že žárlíš, příteli?"

Snape prudce zvedl hlavu a svůj zamračený pohled, před chvílí upřený na svou sklenici whisky, věnoval arogantnímu čaroději. „A na co bych měl žárlit?" Chtěl znít jedovatě a každému jinému člověku by to tak znělo, ale teď mluvil s Luciusem, který – jednou za čas – měl tu prazvláštní schopnost vidět i v tom nejneškodnějším prohlášení druhý význam. Byla to jedna ze schopností, která dělala Luciuse tak dobrým řečníkem, když jednal s politiky a obchodními partnery.

Lucius se trochu napřímil a upřel své šedé oči na Snapea. „Když vezmu v úvahu, jak tě odpoledne držel pan Potter za ruku a bez jediného zaškobrtnutí kráčel vedle tebe, čekal bych, že budeš docela spokojený."

Snapeovi mysl přetékala tolika neznámými emoci, že nebyl moc úspěšný v jejich skrývání pomocí nitrobrany. Opravdu ho potěšilo, jak k němu Harry přiběhl, a i přes jeho téměř nesrozumitelné vyprávění o tom, co sám viděl z hlediště, poslouchal a společně ruku v ruce kráčeli k hradu. Ani jednou ho nenapadlo, že se chová nevhodně a že někteří lidé by ho neměli vidět, jak se drží za ruku se studentem, a už vůbec ne s Chlapcem, který přežil. Nicméně Harry si vybral jeho, aby s ním sdílel svou radost, a nikoho jiného. A byl to Harry, kdo se na něj ve Velké síni díval s neskrývanou náklonností.

Celé to rozházelo jeho puntičkářsky uspořádaný svět.

„Brumbál nebyl dnes příliš spokojený," prohlásil Lucius.

Po tomto bezstarostně prohozeném prohlášení jako by Snapea polili kbelíkem studené vody. Zatlačil všechny protichůdné emoce do pozadí a napřímil se.

„S Malou ligou?" zeptal se Snape namísto otázky, kterou měl na mysli. Ani jednou na ředitele nepomyslel a to ho znepokojovalo. Nemohl Harryho ochránit, pokud si nedá na starého čaroděje pozor.

Lucius si přitáhl nohy k sobě, aby seděl více formálně. „Ne. Brumbál Malou ligu akceptoval téměř bez námitek. Spíše nesouhlasil s tím, jak jsem trval na uspořádání ligy a jejím chodu. Jednoduše jsem musel podotknout, že coby ředitel školy má na starosti jiné věci, a já, coby zakladatel celé téhle věci pro děti…prostě nemohl nic z toho zpochybnit." Samolibě se usmál.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že se staneš trenérem Malé ligy," podotkl Snape. „Nebo že budeš vůbec něčím trenérem. Proč to děláš?"

Ke Snapeově spokojenosti to byl tentokrát Lucius, kdo se cítil nepříjemně. Samozřejmě se chtěl dozvědět víc o tom, proč byl Brumbál nespokojený, ale až později. Lucius se nervózně zavrtěl, ale hned se zklidnil.

„Narcisa si poslední dobou dělala starosti s tím, jak se od Draca distancuji. Souhlasí se mnou, že se Draco musí naučit zodpovědnosti…" Hlas mu zakolísal. Pár sekund zíral do plamenů a pak tiše pokračoval. „Opravdu se snažím nebýt jako Abraxas, Severusi. Mé dítě si zaslouží otce, kterého může…milovat." Usmál se, když si uvědomil, že zní pravděpodobně sentimentálně a hloupě. Ale věřil, že Snape si tento jeho poklesek nechá pro sebe. „Můj syn mi dnes ukázal, že jsem schopný být takovým otce. Společně si užijeme _legraci_."

Snape se s temným zábleskem v očích ušklíbl. „Tak, pokud už sis konečně udělal pohodlí…"

Starší muž sebou hraně trhl, ironicky se usmál a přivolal domácího skřítka.

Ve Snapeových komnatách se objevil skřítek menší než obvykle, uklonil se a přitom si nepřestal žmoulat jedno své velké ucho. „Co může Kiki pro pány udělat?"

„Čaj," požádal Lucius stroze. „Silný. Nechci se zítra vzbudit s kocovinou." Skřítka se uklonila a zmizela.

„Na kocovinu mám lektvar," podotkl Snape.

„Podle Narcisi se až příliš spoléhám na své lektvary," vysvětlil Lucius. „Říká, že pokud chci pít, pak je nejlepší si před spaním dát čaj a něco k jídlu."

Snape neodpověděl, ale v duchu se ušklíbl. _Chudáček svázaný, ženatý čaroděj_. Mistr lektvarů měl v plánu držet se od vševědoucích ženušek dál tak dlouho, jak jen to bude možné.

O pár minut později dorazil čaj a konverzace se obrátila na Harryho a Dursleyovi.

„Vyšetřování Dursleyů už začalo," oznámil Lucius. Snape si vzpomněl, že starší čaroděj zmiňoval nějaký kontakt v mudlovském světě.

„Už se na něco přišlo?" zeptal se Snape.

„Ohledně Harryho ne, ale je až znepokojující, co vše dovolí svému synovi. Je až chorobně obézní," zamračil se Lucius.

„Není ten chlapec stejně starý jako Harry?" Lucius přikývl a Snape svraštil čelo. „Pak je mu teprve jedenáct. Jak může být jedenáctileté dítě chorobně obézní?"

„Severusi, to dítě je téměř o devadesát kilo těžší než by odpovídalo jeho věku." Lucius potřásl nad Snapeovým šokovaným výrazem hlavou. „Paní Dursleyová je velice štíhlá, zato její manžel váží téměř dvě stě kilo. Podle vyšetřovatele obsahuje jejich týdenní jídelníček čtyři pečeně, dvě šunky a dost cukru, aby to zabilo koně. Nicméně si není jistý, zda to kvůli dítěti nahlásit."

„Stačilo by to na žalobu?" zeptal se Snape.

„To není jisté. Rodiče by maximálně obdrželi upozornění a chlapci by byla nasazena dieta. Nicméně pokud bys chtěl Harryho adoptovat bez zásahu ministerstva nebo Brumbála," připomněl Lucius, „pak do toho nemůžeme zatáhnout mudlovské soudní orgány. Jakmile budeš mít Harryho bezpečně ve svých rukou, pak nechám vyšetřovatele dělat jménem toho dítěte, co bude chtít."

„Tak jak mám tedy Harryho legálně adoptovat bez zásahu ministerstva?" zeptal se Snape zamračeně a otráveně.

„Prvně se musí Dursleyovi vzdát všech práv nad svým synovcem. Vzal jsem s sebou papíry, které je potřeba aby podepsali, tak to můžeme udělat již tento víkend." Lucius zahlédl v očích svého přítele úlevu, a usmál se. „Ale co se týče adopce, podle mého kontaktu na ministerstvu není možné ji uskutečnit bez jejich vědomí a tudíž ani bez vědomí Brumbála."

Snapeův výraz potemněl. „Takže vlastně nemůžu nic dělat! Prostě musím nechat toho starého blázna, aby Harryho poslal v létě zpět k příbuzným!"

Lucius se samolibě usmál a Snape na něj nevěřícně zíral. Znal staršího kouzelníka dost dobře, aby poznal, že skrývá v rukávu nějaký trumf, s kterým naschvál čekal na poslední chvíli, jen aby ho rozčílil.

„Hodláš mě zasvětit do svého monumentálního tajemství, Luciusi?" požádal Snape kousavě.

Lucius se záměrně odmlčel a lehce poklepal prsty šálek čaje. „Nejdřív bys měl pochopit, že je to považováno za černou magii. Alespoň podle dnešní definice."

Pokud to bylo vůbec možné, Snapeův pohled potemněl ještě víc a jeho netrpělivost pobublávala pod povrchem.

Lucius se usmál. „Jde o lektvar, který jistě schválíš, a kouzlo – vlastně spíš zaříkání nebo rituál."

„O. Co. Jde?" procedil Snape skrz zaťaté zuby.

„Cruor mea cruor," odpověděl Lucius prostě.

„Krev mé krve?" Snape o tom nikdy neslyšel, a tak čekal na další vysvětlení. „Zní to jako pokrevní adopce."

„Je to víc, než jen pokrevní adopce, Severusi. Ačkoli pokrevní adopce, jak je známe, utváří pouto mezi rodičem a dítětem, je to jen kouzlo, které může být zneužito například k zotročení a dalším věcem."

Snape vědoucně přikývl. Takovéto pokrevní adopce byly pro svou podobnost s kletbou Imperius zařazeny mezi černou magii.

Lucius pokračoval: „Cruor mea cruor by udělalo z Harryho tvého vlastního syna, jako byste jej stvořili společně s Lily." Snape se začervenal a Lucius se ušklíbl. „To kouzlo se nesnaží spojit dítěte s rodičem pouze na buněčné úrovni, ale i na té magické. Ministerstvo by to _zezačátku_ nemělo poznat, ale protože je neúplatné a neproniknutelné, tak to pozná."

„Za černou magii je považováno kvůli krvi?" zeptal se Snape.

Lucius přikývl. „Stejně jako další pokrevní kouzla." Posměšný tón jeho hlasu dával najevo, jak toto svévolné rozhodnutí považuje za směšné.

„Zní to, jak bych mohl skončit v Azkabanu a Harry zpátky u Dursleyů," poznamenal Snape skepticky.

„O Cruor mea cruor nemusí nikdo vědět, Severusi. Po dokončení rituálu, pokud by ministerstvo požadovalo rodičovský test, ty a Harry byste byli jednoznačně a neodvolatelně označeni za otce a syna." Lucius se usmál, ale po chvíli jeho úsměv povadl. „Háček je v tom, že jakmile bude prohlášen za tvého syna, ztratí Harry nárok na dědictví Potterů."

Snape se ušklíbl. „Žádné dědictví Potterů už není." Tentokrát se Lucius zatvářil zmateně, a tak mu Snape vysvětlil, jak při návštěvě Gringottů zjistil, že Brumbál celé dědictví Potterů, včetně majetku Lily, rozprodal pro válečné účely.

„To je absurdní!" rozhořčil se Lucius. „Majetek Thomase Pottera měl hodnotu pěti milionů galeonů, když si jeho syn bral Lily! I všechny nemovitosti jsou pryč?"

Snape si stoupl a přistoupil ke stolu, kde obvykle známkoval testy a eseje. Odsunul stranou nějaké papíry a zvedl list pergamenu, který podal svému příteli. „Při odchodu jsem požádal skřety, aby mi zhotovili vyúčtování. Toto poslali."

Zatímco Lucius studoval pergamen, jeho rozhořčení rostlo. Sedm nemovitostí bylo převedeno na Brumbálovo jméno a poté prodáno. Také část majetku Evansů, která byla přenechána Lily po smrti jejích rodičů, byla převedena na ředitele a rozprodána. Osobní věci Jamese a Lily, připsány skřetím rukopisem, byly taktéž vydraženy. Dokonce i takové bezvýznamné věci jako Harryho dětské oblečení a hračky byly prodány.

Na seznamu byl majetek v hodnotě pouze dvou milionů a Lucius hádal, že zbytek darovali Thomas se synem straně Dobra, když byli ještě naživu. Na obou stranách existovaly bohaté rodiny, které zchudly díky svým přeštědrým povahám. Abraxas Malfoy daroval téměř polovinu majetku Malfoyů Pánovi zla, nicméně, Lucius se nestyděl to přiznat, Malfoyovi byli stejně jako Blackovi velice stará rodina a jejich majetek měl nevyčíslitelnou hodnotu.

Lucius vrátil papír Snapeovi, který ho poslal zpátky na stůl. „Jakým způsobem tohle Brumbál dokázal?" zeptal se. Usrkl svého chladnoucího čaje a rozmrzele si uvědomil, že by si spíš dal whisky.

Snape potřásl hlavou. „To nevím. Zeptal jsem se skřetů na to samé, ale ještě neodpověděli. Nechce se mi do toho příliš vrtat, protože je možné, že by se Brumbál o mých úmyslech dozvěděl a přestal mi věřit."

Po několika minutách ticha, poté, co Lucius dopil svůj ledový čaj, poznamenal: „No, pokud hodláš provést Cruor mea cruor, pak na dědictví Potterů nezáleží. Harry bude _tvým_ synem a dědicem."

Snape zíral do ohně. „Udělám cokoliv, aby byl Harry v bezpečí, ale přeci jen by měl mít na Lily …a Pottera … nějakou památku." Vzpomněl si na neviditelný plášť, který měl Brumbál u sebe. Harry už ho patrně nikdy neuvidí.

Lucius se otočil a přivolal si list od Gringottů, který Snape před chvílí vrátil zpátky na stůl. „Dovol mi si to ponechat. Pověřím dalšího ze svých kontaktů, jestli by dokázal něco z toho zachránit." Povzdechl si a pocítil, jak ho zaplavuje vyčerpání po dlouhém dni. Vstal a položil Snapeovi ruku na rameno. „Sobota ráno, Severusi."

Snape přikývl, ale neodtrhl pohled od plamenů. Neviděl Luciuse odcházet a také se ho zapomněl zeptat, co že Brumbála vlastně naštvalo.

_**5. října 1991 – Sobota**_

Harry, Hermiona a Draco seděli na schodech u vchodu do Bradavic. Právě dosnídali a Harry s Dracem se snažili přijít na nějakou zábavu, díky které by se vyhnuli domácím úkolům. Hermiona je poslouchala jen na půl, protože si četla ve své učebnici Přeměňování.

„Mohli bychom se jít podívat na toho psa," prohodil Draco.

Hermiona zvedla hlavu a na oba se varovně zahleděla. „Víte, co nám řekl profesor Snape. Chcete se s ním dostat do maléru?"

Draco se na Hermionu zamračil. Harry odpověděl: „Co takhle na to zkusit zapomenout, dobře?"

„Ale nemyslíš, že bychom ho měli Hermioně ukázat?" trval na svém Draco.

„Já ho nechci vidět!" ohradila se.

„Prostě to nech plavat, Draco," řekl Harry podrážděně a hřbetem ruky si promnul jizvu.

„Co se děje, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Já ne…"

„O-o-omluvte mě, d-d-děti," koktal profesor Quirell, který se za nimi objevil. Zastavil se a pohlédl na ně. Harry sebou trhl a Draco se zamračil. Profesor OPČM se pokusil usmát, ale byl to chatrný a neupřímný úsměv. Rychle odkráčel pryč.

„Harry?" ozvala se Hermiona tiše, když byl profesor OPČM v půli cesty k branám pozemku.

Harry si promnul jizvu a pak potřásl hlavou. „Jsem v pohodě."

Hermiona už se chystala něco říct, když jí dloubanec a zamračený pohled od Draca přinutily vrátit se ke své učebnici.

Draco nakrčil nos. „Hrozně smrdí."

„To jo," souhlasil Harry. Jizva ho pořád pobolívala, ale bolest slábla. Znovu si ji promnul. „Páchne tak strašně po česneku, že by mě zajímalo, jestli se tak snaží odpudit upíry."

„Možná, ale v Bradavicích žádní upíři nejsou," namítl Draco.

„Upíři přece nejsou skuteční, že ne?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

Hermiona poznamenala posměšným, hlubokým hlasem: „Slyšela jsem, že profesor Snape je upír."

Všichni tři okamžitě propukli v smích. Drby o tom, že Snape je ve skutečnosti upír, byly staré a chatrné. Opravdu, jediná věc, která by tomu nasvědčovala, byl profesorův černý hábit. Všechny děti ho viděly jíst a dokonce i ti, kteří nepatřili do Zmijozelu, věděli, že se po ránu neobejde bez šálku kávy. Draco si byl jist, že upíři si na kávě příliš nezakládají a Hermiona souhlasně přikývla.

„Copak ho nikdo neviděl na denním světle?" zeptal se Harry ironicky. Přeci jenom, byl na jejich náběru Malé ligy a to bylo slunečné odpoledne!

„Slunce mám docela rád," ozval se zpoza jejich zad povědomý hlas. Všichni tři úlekem vyjekli a otočili se na profesora, o kterém se zrovna bavili. Zvedl ruku a začal odpočítávat na prstech: „Nikdy jsem při školním trestu nepil studentům krev, mám odraz, nemám netopýra za domácího mazlíčka, ani se jako zvěromág v netopýra neproměňuju a na měsíc vyjí vlkodlaci, ne upíři."

Draco se uchechtl a Harry se usmál. Hermiona se začervenala studem, že vůbec s tím hloupým tématem začala.

„Neměli byste tu vy tři pobíhat jako splašení maniaci ve snaze vyhnout se do neděle domácím úkolům?" zeptal se Snape přísně.

„Já se učím na Přeměňování," poukázala Hermiona.

„To vidím, slečno Grangerová." Pohlédl na učebnici a zamračil se. „Měla byste se více bavit." Přivolal si její knihu a brašnu. Zaprotestovala a pokusila se zachytit knihu ve vzduchu. Snape nacpal knihu do brašny, zmenšil ji a strčil do kapsy. Pak řekl: „Bude na vás čekat po večeři. Teď, pane Pottere, pane Malfoy, když se vydáte ke Stojícím monolitům, objevíte několik zajímavých kamenů. Jsem si jistý, slečno Grangerová, že je budete schopna identifikovat." Snape pak děti vyhnal od schodů a sledoval je, jak se ženou po cestičce ke zvláštním Stojícím monolitům, kolem kterých vedla cesta na famfrpálové hřiště.

Obnovil hřející kouzlo na svém plášti, nasadil si rukavice a vydal se po cestě k bráně, kde se přemístil.

NCNCNCNCNC

O pár sekund později se Snape objevil před Malfoyovic panstvím. Překročil hranice a vydal se ke vchodovým dveřím, kde zaklepal. O moment později se dveře otevřely a domácí skřítek mu pokynul dovnitř. Následně ho odvedl do salonku, kde se Lucius probíral několika papíry. Na nose měl brýle s půlměsícovými obroučkami.

„Už potřebuješ brýle, Luciusi?" popíchnul ho Snape.

„Jen na chvíli," řekl, sundal si brýle a schoval je do vnitřní kapsy hábitu. „Příští rok mám schůzku s očním léčitelem, který vyvinul nové kouzlo pro zlepšení zraku u stárnoucích očí."

„Zní to spíš jako experiment," podotkl Snape skepticky.

Lucius přikývl, sroloval své papíry a také je schoval do kapsy. „Nicméně tento léčitel má vynikající pověst a já ty brýle opravdu nesnáším."

Lucius doprovodil Snapea ke krbu. Ten do něj vhodil třpytivý, černý prášek a řekl: „Dům paní Figgové, Zobí ulice!"

Ani ne o minutu později se ozval jasný hlas paní Figgové: „Severusi, drahoušku! Jste to Vy?"

Lucius se uchechtl, ale Snape ho svým temným pohledem rychle umlčel. „Paní Figgová, můžeme projít skrz?"

„Samozřejmě, drahoušku. Jen pojďte," odpověděla vesele.

„Ty první_, drahoušku_," zasmál se Lucius.

„Zmlkni," zamumlal Snape a prošel skrz.

NCNCNCNC

Paní Figgová oběma čarodějům ochotně pomohla s výběrem vhodného mudlovského oděvu, ve který hodlali přeměnit své kouzelnické hábity. Oba na sobě měli kalhoty a vysoké boty. Nicméně Lucius zvolil spíše formálnější oblek pod drahým, ručně dělaným bavlněným kabátem. Snape dal přednost jednoduché bílé košili s kravatou a saku, které ladilo s jeho kalhotami. Přes to si přehodil delší plstěný kabát. Teď byli připraveni vyrazit k Dursleyovým.

Petunie pekla v pečlivě uklizené a čisté kuchyni sušenky k dortu, který právě dodělala. Dudley si v pokoji psal s kamarády a nejspíš přitom hrál na počítači svou nejnovější hru. Vernon seděl ve svém nejoblíbenějším křesle v obýváku, popíjel už třetí pivo a sledoval fotbal. Když se objevila reklama, přepnul na jiný kanál.

Nejdřív si ani jeden z nich nevšiml precizního zaklepání na dveře. Podruhé jej zaslechl Vernon, ale rozhodl se ho ignorovat. To nebyla jeho práce. Po třetí to byla Petunie, kdo zaslechl klepání, zrovna když vyndávala plech z trouby.

„Dojdu tam, Vernone, drahoušku! Neobtěžuj se!" zavolala z kuchyně. Petunie si rychle sundala zástěru a chňapky a spěchala ke dveřím. Upravila si vlasy, nasadila svůj nejpřívětivější úsměv a otevřela dřív, než by museli návštěvníci zaklepat počtvrté.

Jakmile spatřila dva poněkud oficiálně vypadající muže, její úsměv začal uvadat. Jeden z nich měl úplně bílé vlasy, pečlivě svázané dozadu. Vtíravě se na Petunii usmíval. Druhý, mnohem mrzutější, vypadal spíš jako obchodník. Petuniin úsměv byl nadobro pryč.

„Ano?" zeptala se nejistě. „Mohu vám s něčím pomoci?"

Lucius promluvil a k překvapení Petunie i Snapea vytáhl plastový obal na mudlovský osobní průkaz. „Kouzelnický úřad pro ochranu dětí, paní Dursleyová. Můžeme jít dál?"

Při zmínce slova „kouzelnický" se Petunie zamračila. V očích se jí objevil tvrdý výraz a své tenké rty pevně stiskla k sobě. Neodpověděla, místo toho se otočila zpátky k domu.

„Vernone! To jsou oni!" sykla pištivě.

I když pouze šeptala, Vernon poznal ten tón, který projel jeho pivem příjemně opojenou myslí a přinutil ho okamžitě vystřízlivět. Jak nejrychleji mohl při své váze, zvedl se a došel ke dveřím. Zastavil se mezi Petunií a těmi pochybnými zrůdami.

„Kluka jste si odvedli do školy, takže jsme s ním skončili," ušklíbl se Vernon. Snape sebou cukl, když mu na tváři přistály sliny od toho, jak Vernon prskal.

„Smíme jít dovnitř a promluvit si o tom, pane Dursley?" Luciusovo chování bylo otevřené a přátelské, ale v hlase pevném jako ocel mu zněla výhružka. Vernon rychle ucouvl a Petunie musela hbitě uskočit do předsíně, aby neskončila rozmačkaná svým vlastním manželem.

„Pojďte dál!" vyštěkl Vernon a svýma malýma očima sledoval, jak oba kouzelníci nenuceně vešli dovnitř. Pak za nimi zabouchl dveře.

Lucius si sedl do Vernonova oblíbeného křesla, zatímco Snape nad nábytkem ohrnul nos a vykouzlil svůj oblíbený: jednoduchou dřevěnou židli. Upjatě si sedl, naproti Luciusovi. Vernon s Petunií se posadili na pohovku. Snape si všiml, jak pod Vernonovou vahou zlověstně zavrzala. Byl v pokušení prohnuté dřevo ještě víc zatížit, aby pod Vernonem ruplo, ale odolal pokušení. Potřeboval jejich podpis. Odplata může přijít později, když už bude mít jistotu, že Brumbál nebude moci zasáhnout.

Vernon promluvil dřív, než mohl Lucius, a poukázal na další Albusův prohřešek. „Ten dědek, Brumla, nám poslal nějakej směšnej dopis, že Harry se má fajn. Napsal jsem mu zpátky s tím, že v žádném případě nechceme, aby se tu ta zrůda objevila!" Snape na něj zíral a snažil se skrýt ohromení, které jej na okamžik přepadlo. „Pokud jste tu, abyste mi řekli, že za něj mám nějakou zodpovědnost, tak vám povím to, co jsem se snažil říct Brumlovi, když nám tu zatracenou věc položil ke dveřím: není náš!"

_Zrůda! Věc!_ Snape jim chtěl ublížit, ale varovný pohled od Luciuse ho donutil uklidnit se. Temně se na ně zamračil.

„Jsme tu, abychom vám oznámili, že se sem Harry Potter nevrátí, pane Dursley," odpověděl Lucius, jako by si Vernonova rozhořčení nevšiml.

Vernon zaváhal. „Brumovald změnil názor?"

Snape se vmísil do rozhovoru. Chtěl vědět, co „Brumovald" Dursleyovým řekl. „Co vám přesně Albus Brumbál řekl?"

Petunie odpověděla: „Říkal, že se _její_ syn v létě vrátí a že se nemáme ani opovážit ho dotknout."

Vernon se ušklíbl: „Mlel něco o týrání a tak, ale asi si ten starej blázen neuvědomuje, jaká máme s tím klukem trápení. Na jednom nebo dvou pohlavcích přeci není nic špatnýho…" Odmlčel se, když v očích tmavovlasého čaroděje spatřil čirou nenávist.

Lucius se zvedl z křesla a podal Dursleyovým potřebné dokumenty. Také on měl vztek, ale potřeboval odsud mladšího čaroděje dostat dřív, než se rozhodne dát svůj vztek najevo. Konec konců, na to bylo ještě brzy.

„Co je to?" Vernon zíral na dokumenty, ale nevzal si je.

„Podepsáním těchto dokumentů se vzdáte všech svých práv ohledně Harryho Pottera," shrnul Lucius obsah dokumentů.

V Petuniiných očích se objevil záblesk radosti. „Takže se už nevrátí?"

„Nikdy," odpověděl Lucius a nuceně se usmál.

Vernon si přesto dokumenty nepřevzal, a když se pro ně Petunie natáhla, chytil ji za zápěstí. „Ten Brumbál říkal něco o ochranách, Pet. Ať se o kluka stará někdo jinej, ale budeme v bezpečí?" Zamračil se na ně. „Nechceme, aby se tu někdo z vás pořád ochomýtal. Budeme v bezpečí?"

„Můžu Vás ujistit, pane Dursley, že nikdo v kouzelnickém světě se o Vás a Vaši rodinu nezajímá." Lucius rychle pohlédl na Snapea a ušklíbl se tak, aby to viděl jen on.

Petunie popadla dokumenty, zvedla se a odešla do kuchyně pro pero. Popadla jej a rychle dokument podepsala. Pak se vrátila do obýváku a podala papíry a pero manželovi.

„Pet," začal nejistě.

„Podepiš to, Vernone," nařídila mu. „Už ho nechci v tomhle domě a hlavně v blízkosti Dudleyho vidět!"

Vernon si vzal pero a podepsal to. Lucius vytrhl dokumenty zpod tlouštíkových baculatých prstů, decentně je sroloval a zářivě se na Dursleyovi usmál. „Než odejdeme, rád bych se ujistil, že veškerý majetek pana Pottera mu bude navrácen. Nenechal zde nic? Není tu, například, nic, co by patřilo jeho rodičům?"

„Nic tu není," řekla Petunie. „Nechtěla jsem, aby tu po Lily něco zůstalo. Klidně můžete odejít."

Ani jeden z nich se nenamáhal vrátit k paní Figgové a použít letax. Namístě se přemístili do sídla Malfoyů.

NCNCNCNC

Dobby, domácí skřítek rodiny Malfoyů, přinesl pánovi a jeho hostu čaj. Snape si pročítal dokument, který Dursleyovi podepsali. Už jej četl nesčetněkrát, ale pomáhalo mu to nemyslet na odmítavý postoj Dursleyů k Harrymu.

„Luciusi, Harry je teď bez opatrovníka. Uvařit lektvar mi bude trvat přibližně týden." Nezmínil se, že jen sesbírat potřebné ingredience mu zabralo týden. „Nemůže si mezitím na Harryho někdo činit nárok?"

Lucius se usadil ve svém oblíbeném křesle a natáhl si nohy. „Projdi si znovu ten dokument, Severusi. Možná, že je to díky právnické hantýrce poněkud nesrozumitelné, ale jsi teď Harryho dočasným opatrovníkem."

Snape zamžoural na dokument a konečně našel tu určitou sekci napsanou tím nejdrobnějším písmem. Lucius přivolal lupu, kterou mu podal, aby mohl drobné písmo snáze přečíst. Po několika minutách Snape vzhlédl.

„Takže odteď mám třicet dní na dokončení adopce," shrnul to.

„Ano a adopce bude zcela tajná. Jen můj kontakt na ministerstvu bude vědět, že jsi Harryho opatrovník." Lucius se samolibě usmál. „Pokud bude Brumbál zvědavý, nenajde nic, co by zodpovědělo jeho všetečné otázky."

Snape si povzdechl. „Ale zjistí, že jeho opatrovnictví nad Harrym bylo zrušeno."

„Pravda," přikývl. „Nicméně budeme věřit v ředitelovu aroganci. Myslí si, že je Harryho oprávněným opatrovníkem, takže by neměl mít důvod myslet si něco jiného. Ale nespoléhal bych na to, Severusi."

Snape vzhlédl a vzpomněl si na Luciusovu poznámku ohledně ředitelova postoje během dnešního náboru hráčů do Malé ligy. „Podle tebe už něco tuší," odtušil.

„Určitě ne adopci nebo něco takového. Věřím, že Brumbál se nezajímá o vztah, který se mezi tebou a Harrym vyvíjí." Lucius si zamyšleně poklepal na spodní ret. „Kdyby byl chlapec zařazen do Nebelvíru, myslíš, že by se do Harryho života víc vměšoval?"

„Bezpochyby," potvrdil Snape. „Než byl Harry zařazen, byl příkladným vzorem obav. Minerva rozhodně nemá ke svým lvům nijak blízko a Harry spíš potřeboval někoho, kdo by se staral o jeho zájmy, ať už by byly jakékoliv." Snape se lehce ušklíbl, když si uvědomil, že kdyby chlapce nepoznal lépe, jak by jeho špatné jednání s ním nahrálo Brumbálovým intrikám – hrál by si na ochránce před tím velkým, zlým umaštěncem ze sklepení. Nad tou myšlenkou se mu udělalo špatně.

NCNCNCNCNC

Stojící monolity se rozprostíraly kolem cesty, která vedla na famfrpálové hřiště. Za ta léta tu spousta studentů trávila volný čas buď hraním, anebo - za teplejších dnů - jako únik do chladivého stínu.

Bylo jich celkem devět, hrubě opracovaných ve tvaru obdélníků, přičemž nejvyšší byl pětkrát vyšší než Draco. Už jen pět stálo a tvořilo tak pomyslný kruh. Zbývající čtyři spadly. Jeden spadl ve směru svého souseda, druhý dovnitř kruhu, třetí také spadl na svého souseda, ale rozlomil se na tři kusy, z nichž dva se nacházely uvnitř kruhu a třetí vně, a poslední spadl za zbývající stojící kameny.

Tři kamarádi se vydali každý k jednomu ještě stojícímu kameni a zkoumali malé kamínky v jeho okolí. Hermiona jim při tom vyprávěla o jejich historii.

„Podle Bradavických dějin tu monolity stály ještě před příchodem zakladatelů. Podle nich je vybudoval Merlin, aby tvořily kruh, který je podobný Stonehenge, ale ukrývá v sobě mnohem silnější magické vibrace."

Harry ji přerušil: „Ty kameny jsou kouzelné?"

Hermiona se dotkla nejbližšího kamene. „No…považují se za kouzelné. Ale modrý vápenec je obyčejný kámen, na který když naliješ vodu, zbarví se do tmavě modra. Nemá žádné speciální magické schopnosti."

„Mýlíš se," řekl Draco a zakroutil hlavou. „To je jedna z věcí, které mudlorození neví. Každá přírodní věc má svou moc. Není ani dobrá ani zlá, je to prostě moc. Když zakladatelé hledali místo pro vybudování Bradavic, všichni ovládali magii živlů."

„Země, oheň, voda a vzduch," přikývla Hermiona. „Ale teď už se magie za magii živlů nepovažuje."

„Ale měla by," řekl Draco. „Všechna naše magie je založena na živlech, ale v době zakladatelů se čarodějky a kouzelníci vyznačovali jedním živlem, který ovládali nejlépe."

„Takže se zaměřovali pouze na určitý druh magie," shrnul to Harry. „Ale co to má společného s tím, jestli jsou kameny kouzelné?"

Draco si stoupl a podíval se na Hermionu a Harryho, kteří čekali na jeho odpověď. Dotkl se rukou jednoho z kamenů. „To je jasné: země. Kameny pochází ze země, která je jednou z nejsilnějších magií. Země vše spojuje."

Harry se usmál a také položil svou ruku na kámen. Ucítil, opravdu lehce, jak se ke kameni natáhla jeho vlastní magie a náhle jej prostoupil příjemný pocit sounáležitosti. Draco se uchechtl nad kamarádovým blaženým výrazem.

„Vidíš? Harryho magie ví, že kameny jsou kouzelné," prohlásil Draco.

Hermionu přemohla zvědavost a přistoupila blíž. „Cítíš něco, Harry?" zeptala se.

Harry hned neodpověděl. Snažil se najít ta správná slova, kterými by ten zvláštní pocit popsal. „Je to …prostě…správné." Nedokázal vysvětlit, jak se najednou cítil klidný a jeho mysl rozjasněná. Ta slova tu byla, ale přišla mu příliš osobní, jako tajemství, které si chce člověk nechat za každou cenu pro sebe. Harry odtáhl svou ruku. „Cítíte něco vy?"

Hermiona se dotkla kamene, ale zakroutila hlavou. „Ty nemůžeš," řekl Draco. „Jsi mudlov…promiň!" vykřikl, když se Hermiona i Harry zamračili. „Chtěl jsem říct, že _ani jeden_ z tvých rodičů _nekouzlí_, takže to nemůžeš cítit. Podle otce potřebuješ alespoň, aby oba tví rodiče kouzlili, i když sami budou mít mudlovské předky."

Hermiona se zamyslela. „Takže pokud si vezmu čaroděje, moje děti budou schopné magii živlů vycítit, že?"

Draco přikývl.

Konverzace byla najednou u konce, a tak se vydali prozkoumávat kamínky. Po několika minutách Draco nadšeně vykřikl, když zjistil, co našel. „Zlato! To je zlato!"

Oba kamarádi k němu přiběhli, aby si prohlédli hranatý kámen, z kterého vyčnívali kousky čehosi, co vypadalo jako zlato. Hermiona si kámen prohlédla. „To není zlato. To je pyrit."

„Vypadá jako zlato," trval Draco tvrdohlavě na svém a vzal si kámen zpátky.

„Falešné zlato," namítla Hermiona. „Jen tak vypadá, ale ve skutečnosti jím není."

„Je to zlato a já si ho nechávám!" Strčil si kámen do kapsy a dychtivě se sklonil, aby našel další.

Během půl hodiny našli žulu, slídu, živec, geodu1, kterou se jim povedlo otevřít o jeden ze spadlých monolitů, a další pyrit. Tou dobou už měli zmrzlé prsty a těšili se tak na teplo u krbu a oběd. Při cestě zpátky narazili na Snapea a Luciuse, kteří směřovali po cestě od vstupní brány.

„Našli jste něco?" zeptal se Snape.

„Já našel zlato!" prohlásil Draco a vytáhl z kapsy tři kameny, které vyhrabal v domnění, že jde o zlato.

Lucius si jeden vzal a prozkoumal jej. „To je pyrit," řekl. Protože se jeho syn zatvářil zklamaně, dodal: „Přesto jde o cenný kámen, v současnosti hojně využívaný k výrobě ochranných amuletů." Dracova tvář se rozzářila a Lucius se usmál. „Nech si je, a až budeme spolu doma, ukážu ti, jak z nich vyrobit amulety pro tebe a tvé kamarády."

„Skvělý!" Přestože nešlo o zlato, Draco se těšil na prázdniny, kdy z nich vyrobí něco užitečného.

„Pane profesore," ozvala se Hermiona a vytáhla ulomený kousek geody. „Nebyla jsem si jistá, co je tohle. Poznáváte to?"

Snape si převzal geodu a prohlédl si její fialové krystaly. Koutky úst se mu pozvedly v jemném úsměvu. „Ametyst, slečno Grangerová. Pokud z něj uděláte amulet, pomůže Vám vyčistit si mysl a soustředit Vaši magii. Jako prášek pak tvoří základ většiny protijedů. Skvělý nález," pochválil ji a Hermiona se začervenala.

„Pane," ozval se Harry, „mohl by amulet vyrobený z pyritu a ametystu sloužit jako ochrana a zároveň pomoct nám s magií podobně jako … jako to, co jste učil mě a Draca?" Ani Harry ani Draco ještě neřekli Hermioně o jejich hodinách Nitrobrany, takže byl Harry opatrný, aby nezmínil její název.

Snape položil Harrymu ruku na rameno a všechny je nasměroval zpátky do hradu, protože už začínala být zima. Za chůze odpověděl: „Myslím, že takový amulet by byl velice účinný." Harry se na něj tázavě zahleděl a Snape se ušklíbl. „Ano, amulet by poskytl žádoucí výsledek, Harry."

Harry se potěšeně usmál. Zatím to vypadalo, že Nitrobrana zabránila v návratu nočním můrám s jednorožcem. Ale Snape netušil, že Harry i přesto míval své obvyklé noční můry. Alespoň se už nevracely každou noc. Napadlo ho jen, že by mu amulet pomohl s Nitrobranou. _Doufám_, pomyslel si nadějně, _že se s Dracem naučím je vyrábět_.

Trio se chystalo zamířit do Velké síně na oběd, když je Snape a Lucius vyzvali, aby šli s nimi. Zamířili do sklepení a do Snapeových komnat.

„Pověšte si pláště a jděte si sednout ke krbu," nařídil jim Lucius. Svůj plášť poslal na jeden z háčků na Snapeových vstupních dveřích. Snape už tam byl a věšel svůj vlastní plášť, když se k němu přidaly ještě děti a soukaly se z plášťů, čepic a rukavic.

„Boty taky," dodal Snape, když uviděl jejich zablácené podrážky. Harry si sedl na podlahu, aby si je sundal a Draco se opřel o dveře. Hermiona zkusila kouzlo, ale povedlo se jí sundat jen jednu botu i s ponožkou. Zamračila se na Harryho a Dracovo tenisky, také si sedla na podlahu, kde seděl Harry, nandala si vzpurnou ponožku a sundala zbývající botu. Pak se přidala k přátelům u krbu, kde si všichni natáhli nohy, co neblíže k hřejivým plamenům. O pár minut později přehodil Snape přes každého teplou šálu, kterou vyčaroval z čistých kapesníků. Všichni mu potichu poděkovali.

Lucius se usadil do křesla a Snape odešel do kuchyně připravit čaj pro sebe a Luciuse a horkou čokoládu pro trio.

Když měli všichni v rukou hrnek něčeho horkého, počkal Snape několik minut, než promluvil. Snažil se mluvit otevřeně, přesto opatrně vážil každé slovo, když Harrymu sděloval, že navštívili jeho příbuzné.

Harrymu se podařilo alespoň částečně potlačit zachvění, i když byl poněkud zmatený z pocitu, který mu připomněl všechny staré rány a bolesti, které mu povětšinou způsobil jeho strýc. Tato drobná připomínka hrozila, že přeroste v paniku, a tak Harry zkusil jedno z dýchacích cvičení, která profesor učil jeho a Draca.

Snapea potěšilo Harryho cvičení, obzvlášť poté, co si všiml toho panického záchvěvu. Harry používal to, co se naučil na hodinách Nitrobrany, aby se uklidnil. Přesto si všiml jeho napjatých svalů, které značily, že je chlapec stále nervózní. Snape pokračoval v tom, jaký byl vlastně účel jejich návštěvy.

„Tvůj strýc a tvá teta se vzdali veškerých práv na tebe." Opět se Snape snažil být otevřený. Podle zamračeného pohledu s ním Lucius nesouhlasil. Ale pro něj byli Dursleyovi jako zašpiněný obvaz, který je třeba rychle strhnout, aby dál neubližoval již hnisající ráně. Bylo to tvrdé, ale nechtěl, aby chlapce svíral strach z toho, že by se k nim měl vrátit. Nebo, nedej Merline, nechtěl, aby se Harry držel možnosti, že by ho jeho rodina mohla jednou přijmout.

Harry nedokázal přes rostoucí paniku promluvit. V mžiku zapomněl na všechna dýchací cvičení, když ho napadla strašlivá myšlenka, kde stráví léto. Bude ho někdo chtít? Bude moct zůstat v Bradavicích? Nebo _Bože, ne, půjdu do sirotčince!_

Ale nejvíc ho svíralo pomyšlení na to, že i přesto jak byla jeho rodina zavrženíhodná, nechtěla ho. Nikdo ho nechtěl. _Nikomu na něm nezáleželo__2__…_

Harry se otočil, aby mohl hledět svému učiteli do očí. V dětských očích se zračil strach a zmatek a tolik emocí, až z nich bylo Snapeovi těžko u srdce.

„Harry," řekl Snape tiše a mírně se k němu naklonil. „_Mně_ na tobě záleží." Protože byl velice uzavřený muž, nebyl dvakrát šťastný, že dával najevo své city k vystrašenému Harrymu před Dracem a Hermionou, ale byli to jeho přátelé. Snape věděl, že strach by přetrvával a pochybnosti by chlapce jen sužovaly, a tak bylo na jeho nejlepších přátelích, aby mu připomněli a ujistili ho, že Snape se staral o jeho blaho, že někomu na něm opravdu záleželo. Časem by si Harry jistě uvědomil, že to nebyl jen Černý pán, komu na něm záleželo. I jeho přátelům na něm záleželo.

Harry se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a kývl na Snapea. Hermiona mu položila ruku na předloktí. „P-pane?" Naštvaný, že koktal, několikrát se znovu nadechl, než pokračoval. „A co léto? Kde budu bydlet?"

Snape ještě nechtěl Harrymu prozradit plán ohledně adopce, protože kdyby se něco zvrtlo, nechtěl to být on, kdo by chlapci zkazil veškerou naději. To nejmenší, co mohl udělat, bylo ujistit ho, že rozhodně bude mít, kde zůstat. Ale i tak to nebylo dost.

Draco vypískl: „Mohl bys bydlet u nás!"

Lucius tiše zaklel. Rozhodně nepočítal, že by Harrymu jeho syn nabídl přístřeší v sídle Malfoyů. Draco nasadil prosebný pohled, ale Lucius jeho návrh nemohl schválit. „Pan Potter nás může navštívit, ale nemůže s námi bydlet. Vzhledem k naší… spletité historii…by to nebyl rozumný krok."

I když by Lucius neváhal – v případě nouze – nabídnout Harrymu domov, byl by to ohromný risk. Malfoyovi si pomalu znovudobývali určitou podporu v kouzelnické společnosti, ale bude trvat ještě roky, než jim bude plně důvěřovat strana dobra. Pro něj, jako pro bývalého Smrtijeda, by přijetí _Chlapce, který přežil_ pod svou střechu způsobilo otevřenou nenávist od těch, co alespoň trochu důvěřovali Malfoyovi staršímu.

Snape byl také bývalý Smrtijed, ale to, že se za něj přimluvil a zaručil ředitel Bradavic, mocný čaroděj a zároveň člen Starostolce, udělalo hodně. A navíc byl a stále je učitelem mladých studentů. Možná by jej neoznačili za nejoblíbenějšího profesora, ale všichni jeho bývalí studenti, s kterými se Lucius setkal, k němu měli určitý respekt.

Možná by to vyvolalo pár zvednutých obočí a drbů, ale nakonec by kouzelnický svět přijal fakt, že Snape adoptoval Harryho Pottera.

Nicméně, Harry si stále dělal starosti. Nerad nevěděl, co očekávat, a i když věřil, že by profesor Snape našel místo, kde by mohl v létě zůstat, zneklidňovalo ho, že to neví TEĎ. Ať už by to místo bylo kdekoliv, stejně by to znamenalo učit se novým pravidlům, zvykům jeho nové rodiny a i tak to nezaručovalo, že by ho měli rádi. Co když by skončil hůř než v přístěnku pod schody?

Harry odložil šálek se zbytkem čokolády na zem, přitáhl si přehoz těsněji k tělu a zíral do hypnotizujících plamenů v krbu.

Snape se zamračil. Harryho obavy v malém obýváku nabývaly na vážnosti. Pořád nepovažoval za rozumné prozradit chystanou adopci, ale potřeboval chlapce rozptýlit.

„Harry, možná bych ocenil tvou pomoc při přípravě lektvaru," prohodil Snape.

Toto vytrhlo Harryho z jeho myšlenek, a tak se znovu otočil čelem ke svému profesorovi. „Jakého lektvaru, pane?"

„Takového, který vyžaduje tvou pomoc," odpověděl neurčitě, ale s vědoucím úsměvem.

Harry pokrčil rameny a přikývl. „Proč ne. Rád pomůžu, pane."

_**11. října 1991 – Pátek**_

Zbytek týdne, ať už po škole nebo večer, strávil Harry se Snapem v jeho soukromé laboratoři a pomáhal mu s přípravou velice složitého lektvaru. Stále nevěděl, k čemu byl určen, ale byl fascinován přísadami, z nichž o některých v životě neslyšel. Navíc byl zvláštní tím, že nejenže vyžadoval tři různá vaření, ale také musel být čtyřikrát destilován.

Harryho nejoblíbenější částí byla právě práce s destilátorem. Jednalo se o křehkou mosaznou konstrukci se spoustou ampulí, filtrů, trubiček a cívek ze zlata a stříbra. Jako první se destiloval lektvar v poněkud bahnité podobě, kdy po změně několika barev skončil v zahřátém kotlíku, kde se změnil na čirý.

V pátek pracovali na třetí fázi vaření, kdy Snape se znechucením zjistil, že mu došly krunýřky brouka z rodu _Anoplognathus._ Pomocí speciálního stázového kouzla pozastavil vaření lektvaru.

„Můžu jít s vámi, pane?" zeptal se Harry a sledoval, jak si Snape přes ramena přehodil plášť.

„Nezapomínáš náhodou, že máš dnes famfrpálový trénink, Harry?" připomněl Snape.

„Já…ano…ale radši…" Harrymu se zadrhl hlas, když se rozhodl raději neříkat nahlas, že by mnohem raději šel se Snapem do Příčné ulice než trénoval na nedělní zápas.

„Nebudu pryč dlouho, Harry. Měl bych to stihnout na tvůj trénink." Harry si povzdechl, napůl šťastný, že se Snape přijde podívat na trénink, napůl zklamaný, že ho nechtěl sebou. Snape se zamračil a přemýšlel, co znamenala Harryho povislá ramena.

Snape si nasadil rukavice a zeptal se: „Copak se netěšíš na svůj první zápas?"

„Ale těším," řekl a upřímně se usmál. _Možná se kolem něj ochomýtám až moc často_, pomyslel si Harry pro sebe a smetl neexistující smítko prachu. _Černý pán už ode mě potřebuje pauzu_. Harry si stoupl. „Takže se uvidíme později, pane."

Snape sledoval chlapce odcházet. Jeho výraz byl znepokojující, ale on ty brouky opravdu potřeboval. Odsunul myšlenky na Harryho stranou, opustil laboratoř, a než se vydal pryč, zapečetil ji ochrannými kouzly.

NCNCNCNCNC

O pár hodin později si Snape bezpečně uložil zakoupené krunýřky a vydal se na famfrpálové hřiště sledovat trénink.

Dva týmy byly vytvořeny ze studentů, kteří obstáli v prvním náboru. S pomocí kapitánů si pak vybrali svá jména.

Fred a George Weasleyovi byli kapitány jednoho týmu spolu se zmijozelem Coreym Vaiseym, a až na občasné tvrdé pohledy směrem k nebelvírským dvojčatům spolu vycházeli dobře. Jejich tým si dal jméno _Stříbrní draci _a jeho členy byli: Harry jako chytač, Draco a Teddy Nott jako střelci spolu s Erniem McMillan z Mrzimoru, Justin Finch-Fletchly také z Mrzimoru a Terry Boot z Havraspáru hráli coby odrážeči a brankářem se stal jediný Nebelvír jejich týmu, Neville Longbottom.

Druhý tým, jehož kapitány byli Betty Greenhornová z Mrzimoru a Sryian Toss z Havraspáru, si dali jméno _Zuřiví raraši_. Členy byli Ronald Weasley coby chytač, Seamus Finnigan a Dean Thomas jako střelci spolu s Moragem MacDougalem z Havraspáru, za odrážeče to byli Wayne Hopkins z Mrzimoru a Millicent Bulstrodová ze Zmijozelu. Brankářkou se stala Mandy Brockelhurstová z Havraspáru.

Stříbrní jezdci i Zuřivý raraši si vedli na tréninku dobře. Snape si pomyslel, že studenti byli opravdu dobře rozděleni, především Neville a Mandy, kteří umožnili oběma týmům skórovat, protože se camrálu spíš vyhýbali, místo aby jej posílali zpátky do hry.

Snapea potěšilo, že počet hráčů umožnil vytvořit pouze dva týmy, a že tak musely být namíchány studenty ze všech kolejí. Na trénink se přišla podívat celá škola, včetně učitelského sboru, který spokojeně sledoval, jak oba týmy podporovaly všechny čtyři koleje. Starší studenti chápali, že přestože se Malé ligy mohli účastnit pouze ti nejmladší studenti školy, znamenalo to pro ně hodně stejně jako klasický famfrpál pro ně.

Poté, co poslali kapitáni své svěřence po tréninku do sprch, přidal se Snape k Luciusovi na hřišti.

„Tak co si myslíš, Severusi? Už vidíš jasného vítěze?" zeptal se Lucius.

„Zuřiví raraši," ozvala se za nimi Minerva.

Snape se na starší čarodějku dobromyslně ušklíbl a zeptal se: „To proto, že Stříbrní draci mají za brankáře toho nešťastníka Longbottoma?"

„Pan Longbottom není bohužel o nic horší než slečna Brockelhurstová," poznamenala. Otočila se a pohlédla na Hermionu, která si v hledišti sbírala své knihy. „Doufala jsem, že by to zkusila i slečna Grangerová. Podle mě by byla lepší než slečna Brockelhurstová."

„Ne všichni se o famfrpál zajímají tak jako ty, Minervo," odpověděl Snape.

Minerva se otočila na svého kolegu a povýšeně se zamračila. „I kdyby se nedostala do žádného týmu, alespoň by své koleji ukázala určitou věrnost. Upřímně jsem zklamaná, že v tomto neprojevila slečna Grangerová větší úsilí."

„Téměř celá její vlastní kolej se jí vyhýbá, Minervo. Její spolužačky ji neustále zesměšňují. Opravdu ses nikdy nezajímala o jejich nadměrné bodové ztráty a školní tresty?" vyštěkl Snape.

Minervin pohled potemněl. „Zaměřuješ se na mé lvy tak často, že jen zřídka vidím v tvém ubírání bodů a školních trestech nějakou spravedlnost. Snažím se to vyrovnat tím, že to samé dělám tvým hadům."

Snape byl vzteky sotva schopen slova, a tak se do rozhovoru vložil Lucius: „Vzhledem k předpokladu, že rada by měla žádost o přeřazení slečny Grangerové schválit během několika dnů…"

Minerva si založila ruce na prsou a zamračila se. „Rada Vaši žádost _ještě_ neobdržela, pane Malfoyi."

Lucius chladně přimhouřil oči. „A to proč, madame?"

„Žádost slečny Grangerové musí nejprve schválit ředitel její koleje. Protože ředitelkou její koleje jsem já, musím žádost nejprve schválit já. A to jsem neudělala. Zatím." Minerva se Malfoyova zamračeného pohledu nezalekla.

„Je nešťastná…" začal Lucius.

Minerva ho přerušila: „Spousta prváků je ze začátku nešťastných, pane Malfoyi. Jako spousta jiných, slečna Grangerová si zvykne." Na to se Minerva otočila k odchodu.

Lucius ji popadl za předloktí, aby ji zadržel. Snapeovi se překvapením rozšířily oči nad tím, jak jeho přítel riskoval. I přes svůj věk byla Minerva v soubojích působivý protivník.

„Už dvakrát byla slečna Grangerová prokleta. Co když ji někdo zraní?" zajímalo ho.

Minerva vytrhla svou ruku z Luciusova sevření. Snape spatřil v její ruce hůlku. „Opravdu Vám na tom záleží, pane?" zavrčela rozzuřeně. „Není snad toto rádoby sponzorství dalším Vaším politickým pokusem vlichotit se do přízně slušné společnosti?"

Lucius se neobtěžoval odpovídat na její otázku, pouze jí pohrozil: „Pak je tedy Hermionino blaho ve Vašich rukách, paní zástupkyně. Pokud ji jakkoli zraní někdo z její koleje, nebude to jenom školská rada, s kým se budete muset vypořádat!" Lucius odkráčel pryč a neslyšel tak Minervino rozhořčené „Hmf!"

„Bylo to opravdu moudré, Minervo?" zeptal se Snape možná příliš jemně.

Minerva si jeho jemného náznaku pokárání nevšímala. „Ten muž si musí uvědomit, že nemůže všem nutit svůj způsob myšlení!"

„A co ty, Minervo? Opravdu budeš raději trvat na tom, že Hermiona zůstane v tvé koleji, i když bude nešťastná?" vyčítal jí Snape.

Minerva, která až dosud hleděla za odcházejícím Malfoyem, se prudce otočila ke Snapeovi. „Tohle nemá se štěstím slečny Grangerová co dělat! Sama si svůj život dělá těžší tím, že se nesnaží splynout se svými spolužáky. A jen to zhoršila tím, že přitáhla dospělé, aby jí splnili její sobecká přání!"

Teď byl s rozhořčením na řadě Snape. „Sobecká? Copak jsi slepá k tomu, co jí tví lvi provádějí? Ten nejmladší Weasley se marně snaží skrývat své nenávistné pohledy, které na Hermionu každý den vrhá. Nepochybuji o tom, že by se jí pokusil ublížit, kdyby si byl jistý, že mu to projde!"

Minerva si odfrkla. „Weasleyovi jsou šprýmaři, ale nikdy by nikomu neublížili. Nikoho nešikanují."

Snapea zasáhl Minervin tón. Už jej jednou slyšel, když si jí snažil stěžovat, že ho čtyři nebelvíři šikanují.

„Být tebou, raději bych dohlédl, aby slečna Grangerová nepřišla k úrazu, Minervo," řekl Snape varovně, „nebo to nebude jen Lucius, kdo si bude stěžovat radě."

Snape odešel a zanechal Minervu samotnou s jejím vztekem.

_**13. října 1991 - Neděle**_

S nedělí přišel i úplně první zápas Malé famfrpálové ligy. Počasí bylo docela chladné, ale atmosféra příjemná, kterou zpestřil příjezd rodičů, kteří se přijeli podívat na zápas. V hledišti podávali domácí skřítkové horkou čokoládu, čaj, kávu a další dobroty, které si studenti vyžádali.

Hermiona si sedla k Malfoyovým, aby spolu s nimi mohla fandit Stříbrným drakům. Také Snape si chtěl sednout k Malfoyovým, ale protože na něj ředitel vrhal čím dál temnější pohledy, posadil se ke zbytku učitelského sboru.

Poté, co se týmy shromáždily na hřišti, si Brumbál stoupl, namířil si hůlkou na krk a jeho hlas přehlušil hovor diváků.

„Vítejte studenti, i vy, rodiče našich malých hráčů. Dnes máme tu čest být svědky úplně prvního zápasu bradavické Malé famfrpálové ligy, a to mezi týmy Zuřiví raraši a Stříbrní draci!" Ředitel počkal, dokud hlasitý potlesk a nadšené výkřiky neutichly, a pokračoval: „Pane Malfoyi?" zavolal na aristokratického trenéra ve výstředním hábitu. „Jsme připraveni?"

Lucius rychle pohlédl na oba týmy a poté na jejich kapitány, kteří budou hru pískat. Všichni přikývli, a tak vypustil zlatonku a odběhl ze hřiště.

Drobná zlatonka škádlivě poletovala mezi Harrym a Ronaldem, než vystřelila prudce vzhůru a letěla, co nejvýš mohla. Ronald se na Harryho ušklíbl, ale ten se jen usmál a letěl za zlatonkou. Zrzek ho s frustrovaným povzdechem následoval.

Draco byl velice dobrý střelec a Lucius se přistihl, jak už dvakrát nadšeně – a nahlas – zajásal, když Draco prostřelil camrál kolem Mandy Brockelhurstové. Vynadal si za to, protože coby trenér obou týmů by měl fandit oběma stranám. Nicméně, když vstřelil Draco třetí branku, znovu nadšeně vykřikl. Pak se to neúspěšně pokusil zakrýt kašlem.

Snape nespouštěl pohled z Harryho a ani si neuvědomoval drobný úsměv, který mu utkvěl na rtech, když sledoval, jak chlapec létá jako profesionál. Při různých spirálách a smyčkách se mu málem zastavilo srdce, ale téměř v polovině hry už si byl Harryho schopnostmi natolik jistý, že se o něj nebál tolik jako předtím.

Skóre bylo těsné. Sto deset ku devadesáti pro Zuřivé rarachy. Všichni povzbuzovali chytače, aby chytili zlatonku dřív, než vyprší čas. Harry už ji mohl párkrát chytit, ale chtěl počkat, až se skóre navýší. Spolu s Ronaldem se jim docela dařilo držet se navzájem z dosahu zlatonky.

Jak dav skandoval jeho a Ronaldovo jméno, Harry se rozhlédl po zlatonce, a hned jak ji uviděl, vyrazil za ní.

Ve chvíli, kdy se Harry natahoval pro zlatonku a pro vítězství, koště mu poskočilo prudce dolů a pak doleva, absolutně mimo jeho kontrolu. Harry se pěvně chytil násady koštěte, aby nespadl. Nicméně neměl šanci, protože koště vystřelilo vzhůru, pak znovu dolů a třáslo jím ze strany na stranu jako pes s gumovou hračkou.

Harry chtěl vydržet, ale bylo to nad jeho síly. Aniž by si byl vědom výkřiků z hlediště, koště sebou divoce zatřáslo, prudce sebou škublo a Harry začal padat.

Podle omezení Malé ligy mohli hráči létat pouze z poloviny tak vysoko jako starší hráči a profesionálové. Ale i tak byl limit třicet stop. Než začal Harry padat, letěl v polovině této vzdálenosti.

Ve chvíli, kdy se začalo Harryho koště třást, zaměřila Hermiona svůj pohled na diváky. Zmateně hleděla na Snapea, který zíral na Harryho jako jestřáb a cosi mumlal. Obávaje se nejhoršího, vydala se k hledišti profesorů.

Hermiona dorazila zespod a v té chvíli uslyšela profesora Quirella; jeho hlas byl tichý a pevný, ani náznak koktání. Profesora Snapea však neslyšela.

V momentě se rozhodla (a doufala, že správně) a vytáhla hůlku. Zamířila na šedý hábit profesora Quirella a pronesla tiše: „Lacarnum Inflamare!"

Z konce její hůlky vyrazila koule modrého ohně a zapálila lem hábitu profesora Quirella. Během pár vteřin se z jeho úst ozval výkřik a ostatní profesoři se snažili dostat pryč z dosahu ohně.

„Slečno Grangerová!" Hermiona ztuhla. Skrz schůdky na ni pobouřeně hleděla její kolejní ředitelka, jejíž oči se do ní zařezávaly jako dýky. „Na hřiště! Hned!"

Hermiona si všimla, že Snape nebyl nikde kolem.

_~Vteřiny před tím, než Hermiona zapálila Quirellův hábit~_

Snape chtěl zjistit, kdo způsobil, že Harryho koště jančilo jako šílené, ale nemohl. Nesměl z něj spustit oči a přestat s protikouzlem. Příliš brzy zjistil, že to nestačilo. Naposledy sebou škublo a Harry se už nedokázal udržet. Jeho spoluhráči se ho pokusili zachytit. Fred, Geroge a Corey se vrhli mezi ně a snažili se zabránit vzájemné srážce.

Snape se zvedl z tribuny, zrovna když se ozvalo: „Arresto Momentum!"

„Už bylo na čase, ty starý kozle!" zasyčel Snape tiše a téměř běžel po rozviklaných schodech za Harrym.

Ředitel sice dokázal zpomalit jeho pád, ale úplně zastavit se mu ho nepodařilo. Harry jemně doplachtil k zemi, kde sebou trochu nešťastně plácl na zem. O chvilku později se k němu přihnali kapitáni týmů a jeho spoluhráči.

„Uhněte stranou!" nařídil Snape nevrle a prorážel si cestu k Harrymu. O chvilku později si klekl vedle napůl bezvědomého chlapce, který ho objal rukama kolem krku. Snape ho zvedl do náruče a vydal se s ním k hradu.

Fred se zamračil na své dvojče. „Slyšel jsi to, co jsem slyšel já?"

George se zeptal na to samé, na tváři totožný výraz. „Slyšel jsi ty, co jsem slyšel já?"

Oba přikývli. Slyšeli, jak mladý chytač řekl Snapeovi „tati".

Než nad tím podivným oslovením mohli zapřemýšlet, něco jiného upoutalo jejich pozornost. Slyšeli svou kolejní ředitelku, která byla rozzuřená. Oba týmy se svými kapitány na hřišti sledovali, jak profesorka McGonagallová táhla naříkající Hermionu Grangerovou za ucho k hradu. Pozorovali, jak prošli kolem nich, aniž by si byli vědomi svého publika.

„…z mé koleje! Slečno Grangerová! Taková drzost! Podpálit hábit učiteli! Pro to neexistuje žádná omluva! Žádná, pro takový…"

Fred a George se museli smát, zatímco pozorovali odcházející dvojici. „Grangerová se nezdá, co Frede?" poznamenal George.

„Vskutku, Georgi. Podle mě jsme tu prvačku podcenili."

„Copak jste neposlouchali?" obořil se na ně Ronald. „Ta kráva nás právě připravila o sto bodů!" Fred a George se jenom zasmáli. Za svého pobytu v Bradavicích připravili kolej o třikrát tolik bodů.

Nicméně Fred na svého bratra pohlédl s obavami v očích. Nevraživost mezi nebelvírskou kolejí a knihomolkou Hermionou už pomalu utichala, nicméně Ron a jeho kamarádi Dean a Seamus nepřestávali přilévat olej do ohně. Fred odhadoval podle výrazu na bratrově tváři, že odplata tu malou holku nemine.

NCNCNCNC

O hodinu později vešla McGonagallová na ošetřovnu, aby se podívala, jak je Harrymu. Snape ji rychle ujistil, že až na plnou hrst třísek, které si zarazil během jeho snahy udržet se na koštěti, vyvázl bez zranění. Chlapec byl nicméně v šoku, o který se madame Pomfreyová musela postarat, a tak teď spal, zavrtaný pod bílými nemocničními pokrývkami, které voněly po levanduli.

„Jsem ráda, že z toho pan Potter vyvázl relativně bez úhony," řekla poněkud škrobeně.

Snape na ni pohlédl. „Chtěla ses na něco zeptat, Minervo?"

Čarodějka zašoupala nohama, než promluvila. „Už jsi běžel dolů na hřiště, když…jsem chytila slečnu Grangerovou pod učitelskou tribunou. Podpálila hábit profesoru Quirellovi."

Snapeovi se překvapením rozšířily oči. „Proč by něco takové dělala?" zeptal se.

Minerva bezradně pokrčila rameny. „To kdybych věděla! Odmítá mi cokoliv říct."

„A Quirell?" zajímalo Snapea.

„Schovaný u sebe v komnatách. Víš, jak těžce nese, když si z něj studenti střílejí," přemítala. Snape neznatelně přikývl. Bylo politováníhodné, že si nikdo profesora OPČM neoblíbil. Aby byl přesnější, utahovali si z něj i kvůli tomu, jak páchl; jako po shnilém česneku. Už se musel potýkat s několika posměšky a dokonce i žertíky, ale ještě se mu nestalo, aby mu někdo podpálil hábit. Takto citlivého muže tak pokaždé zahnali do jeho komnat, kde se několik hodin utápěl v sebelítosti.

Několik minut v tichosti sledovali spícího Harryho a pak Minerva řekla: „Možná by sis s ní měl promluvit, Severusi," navrhla zástupkyně.

Snape se otočil na židli a pohlédl na přísnou ženu. „Proč já? Je jedním z tvých lvů, ne?"

Minerva ignorovala jízlivou poznámku a odpověděla: „Slečna Grangerová má nejspíš více respektu k tobě než ke mně. A asi ani nepomohlo, když jsem jí strhla sto bodů a uložila týdenní školní trest."

Snape se ušklíbl. Ne, to by jeho kolegyni určitě nepomohlo. „Před večeří ji pošli ke mně do kabinetu. Promluvím s ní."

Minerva úsečně přikývla a opustila ošetřovnu. Snape se naklonil, aby chlapci odhrnul z čela už příliš dlouhou ofinu.

NCNCNCNC

Před večeří, poté co si zdříml, propustila madame Pomfreyová Harryho z ošetřovny. Cítil se odpočatý a připravený najít Draca a Hermionu. Rád, že opouští tohle vydezinfikované místo, dal se do běhu.

Zato Hermiona byla na cestě do kabinetu profesora Snapea. Zbytek odpoledne strávila v posteli za zataženými závěsy. Profesorka McGonagallová jí zakázala jakékoliv návštěvy knihovny, takže si neměla kde jinde oddechnout. Půl hodiny po jejím uvěznění ve věži přišly její spolužačky a začaly ji popichovat. Schovala proto hlavu pod polštář a tiše plakala.

Po nějaké chvíli usnula vyčerpáním. Nicméně spala jen asi hodinu, takže si vytáhla učebnice a začala pracovat na eseji do Kouzelných formulí. Už si plánovala, že nepůjde na večeři, když k ní dorazila krátká zpráva od kolejní ředitelky, že se má dostavit do kabinetu profesora Snapea.

Natáhla si na sebe hábit a sešla do společenské místnosti. Tady se bohužel setkala s Ronaldem Weasleym.

Weasley seděl u krbu a mračil se na ni. Dean se zvedl z kulaté pohovky a ukázal na ni prstem. „Sto bodů, Grangerová!" vyštěkl.

Seamus se přidal: „Jen tak dál, Grangerová, a budeme v mínusu ještě před začátkem famfrpálové sezony." Napjatě se mračil a zabořil se ještě víc do pohovky.

„Hlídej si záda, zmijozelská děvko!" vypadlo z Ronalda.

Hermiona by nejraději chlapce proklela, ale všimla si hůlky, která mu čouhala z rukávu hábitu. Téměř vyběhla ze společenské místnosti a nevšímala si bouře smíchu.

NCNCNCNC

O pár minut později dorazila ke kabinetu profesora Snapea. Dveře byly otevřené, ale profesora nikde neviděla. Pevně zaklepala, ale neodvážila se překročit práh. Když se ani po minutě neozvala odpověď, Hermiona vešla dovnitř.

Snapeův kabinet nebyl zrovna příjemným místem, ale byl zajímavý. Skrz očarované klenuté okno, jehož výplň tvořily zelené a jantarově žluté tabulky, svítilo přirozené sluneční světlo. Do půli okna stály police s různě barevnými nádobami z ručně foukaného skla. Některé byly plné, některé ne. Hermiona měla podezření, že byly sotva na ozdobu.

Police s knihami zabíraly dvě stěny a Hermiona si na okamžik okouzleně četla názvy na hřbetech knih. Uprostřed jedné ze stěn se nacházela znepokojující sbírka vypreparovaného… čehosi. Hermiona ohrnula rty odporem a odvrátila se.

Poslední stěnu zabíral velký krb, jehož plameny zahřívaly celý kabinet. Na krbové římse stál vznešeně vypadající portrét mladého černovlasého muže možná z patnáctého století. Hermiona netušila, o koho šlo, ale mile na ni kývl, než se vrátil ke své knize.

„Děkuji, že jste přišla tak rychle, slečno Grangerová," řekl Snape, který se přihnal dveřmi, které, jak si teď Hermiona všimla, vedly do jeho třídy. Naznačil jí, aby si sedla na jednu z dřevěných židlí před stolem a sám se posadil za něj.

Hermiona se posadila s rukama složenýma na klíně a se zády rovnými jako pravítko, takže se téměř nedotýkala opěradla židle.

„Můžete být v klidu, slečno Grangerová. Nejste v žádném maléru," poznamenal. Hermiona se přesto moc neuvolnila.

Hermiona si pročistila hrdlo a řekla: „Týká se to toho, co jsem udělala na hřišti, pane?"

Přikývl. „To ano. Doufal jsem, že mi podáte nějaké vysvětlení, proč jste podpálila profesoru Quirellovi hábit." Zmateně se zamračil. „Takový nešťastný vtípek bych od Vás nečekal."

Hermiona sklouzla pohledem na své pevně sevřené ruce. „Nešlo o vtípek, pane," zamumlala.

„O co tedy šlo?" zeptal se tvrdě.

Hned neodpověděla. Když konečně promluvila, nebylo to to, co Snape očekával. „Pane, proč jste Harryho očarovával?"

Zamrkal a několik vteřin se snažil zformulovat odpověď. „Šlo o protikouzlo. Někdo jiný, a já nevím kdo, se snažil proklít Harryho koště."

„Někdo se ho snažil zabít," opáčila tiše.

„Možná," zašeptal.

Hermiona zvedla hlavu a podívala se profesorovi zpříma do očí. „Ne," namítla pevně. „Pokud by Harry spadl, zlomil by si vaz. Někdo ho chtěl zabít." Skousla si dolní ret a pohledem probodávala své nervózně třesoucí se ruce.

Snape s obavami sledoval, jak jí lomcují vlny strachu. Překvapilo ho, jak jistě si stála za tím, že se Harryho někdo pokusil zabít, ale možná by nemělo vzhledem k tomu, jak všímavá byla. Štvalo ho, že většina učitelského stavu připisovala incident bezpečnostním omezením na koštěti. Když s tím přišel za ředitelem, smetl celý incident ze stolu s tím, že se na to madame Hoochová podívá, „až bude mít čas".

_Jak mohl být Harryho život tomu starému kozlovi tak lhostejný? Neměl by pro něj být Harry Potter zachráncem kouzelnického světa?_

Hermiona znovu promluvila: „Profesor Quirell také kouzlil." Snape zasyčel, absolutně vyvedený z míry. „Pochybuji, že má profesora někdo rád, pane, ale opravdu si myslím, že on nemá rád Harryho."

„Proč si to myslíš?" zeptal se Snape prohnaně. „Stal se snad v jeho hodině nějaký další incident?"

„Nic tak hrozného jako tenkrát, pane," odpověděla a snažila se udržet si své sebevědomí. „Ale Harryho na hodinách vždycky rozbolí hlava a podle Draca má pořád noční můry. Sice to Draco neslyší, protože Harry požívá tišící kouzlo, ale hned potom vstane a přechází po místnosti. Někdy se mu dokonce udělá špatně."

Hermiona s obavami sledovala Snapea, který rozrušeně bubnoval prsty na opěradlech židle. Několik minut sledovala, jak je jeho pohled čím dál rozzuřenější, dokud ji mávnutím ruky nepropustil. Atmosféra v kabinetě už byla tak dusná, že byla Hermiona ráda, že mohla jít zpátky do věže.

NCNCNCNC

Snape se pro sebe zamračil. Doufal, že s Harryho sny skoncovali, ale patrně ne. Pochyboval, že se jednalo o ty sny s jednorožci, protože mu Hagrid prozradil, že jednorožci ze Zapovězeného lesa zmizeli, stejně jako další magičtí tvorové. Zato kentauři, obvykle velice opatrní tvorové, se pohybovali po celém lese.

Snape věděl, co musí s Harryho nočními můrami udělat. Jednalo se o prosté kouzlo, které používal u spousty prvních ročníků a které ho upozornilo, když mělo dítě noční můru. Spousta jeho háďat pocházela jen sotva ze spořádaných rodin a často tak trpěli ošklivými nočními můrami, které dokázala zahnat až uklidňující slova a horká čokoláda s kapkou uklidňujícího lektvaru.

Rozhodl se to samé použít na Harryho.

Nicméně zrovna v tu chvíli mu dělalo starosti, ne, zděsilo ho to, co mu řekla slečna Grangerová ohledně Quirella. O tom zvláštním kouzelníkovi toho věděl jen málo. Byl jen dalším profesorem OPČM a jako jiní tu patrně příští rok už nebude.

Quirinius Quirell byl, podle toho co Snape věděl, cestovatel. Napsal knihu, kterou si Snape půjčil z knihovny. Jmenovala se _Život mezi upíry: Praktický průvodce pro nemrtvé_.

V knize nebyly žádné nové informace o upírech. Ve skutečnosti šlo o fakta, která si člověk mohl najít i jinde, slátaná dohromady ve špatné próze která připomínala Bram Strokerova Drákulu.

Snape byl v pokušení knihu spálit, ale naneštěstí nebyla jeho, tak ji pouze vrátil.

Ředitel profesorskému sboru sdělil, že se Quirell zotavuje ze svých cest a doufá, že se usadí na pozici profesora Obrany proti černé magii. Všichni viděli kouzelníkův životopis a museli uznat, že byl působivý. Quirell se podílel na spoustě archeologických výzkumů, hlavně na jejich kouzelnické stránce, a měl spousty zkušeností se starodávnou magií včetně Černé magie.

Snape to nikomu nepřiznal, ale tajně doufal, že si bude moct – i navzdory jeho nudné knize – s kouzelníkem promluvit o věcech, které zažil na svých cestách a které se naučil při práci na archeologických výzkumech. Byl zklamán. Zaprvé, čaroděj neuvěřitelně koktal, takže jakákoliv delší konverzace byla nemožná, a zadruhé, příšerně páchl!

Nejednou měl na učitelských poradách nutkání strhnout mu z hlavy ten ošklivý fialový turban a dát ho domácím skřítkům ke spálení. Jenom z jeho přítomnosti Snapea všechno svědilo. Turban páchl po česneku, ale mužův tělesný pach byl téměř stejně tak odporný.

_Stačilo to, aby z toho začala chlapce bolet hlava?_

O tom Snape pochyboval.

_Mohl to být Quirell, kdo začaroval Harryho koště?_

Musí toho čaroděje bedlivě sledovat, za tím si Snape pevně stál. Nicméně otázkou bylo, jestli má něco říct řediteli. Snape si rezignovaně povzdechl. Neměl na výběr, než tak učinit.

Zvedl se od stolu, upravil si hábit a opustil svůj kabinet. Měl by ještě Brumbála zastihnout v ředitelně, než se vydá do Velké síně na večeři.

NNCNCNCNC

Hermiona vyšla ze sklepení do Vstupní síně a vydala se chodbou k Nebelvírské věži. Byla to dlouhá cesta, ale Hermiona jí procházela už automaticky, a tak si mohla popřemýšlet o profesoru Quirellovi.

Hermiona si vážila všech učitelů, dokonce i monotónního a nudného profesora Binnse, který učil Dějiny čar a kouzel. Nicméně to neznamenalo, že je měla ráda.

V hodinách OPČM ji profesor Quirell ignoroval. Nevšímal si posměšných poznámek na její účet (které poslední dobou trochu ustaly, děkuji mnohokrát), ani jí nedal body, pochválil nebo dokonce okomentoval její správné odpovědi.

Nicméně takhle se choval ke všem.

Povětšinu času se snažil vyučovat, ale s jeho koktáním se jednalo o bolestivou záležitost, která se sotva dala vydržet. Praktických hodin bylo jen několik a podle Hermiony to vždy skončilo něčím úrazem. Poté se omlouval tak moc, že se divila, že nepadl tváří k zemi a nenabízel jako oběť za svůj prohřešek své prvorozené dítě.

Všem z toho bylo zle.

A když se nad tím pořádně zamyslela, i jeho přednášky byly nesmyslné. Jako by se jednalo spíš o nepřerušovaný tok myšlenek než naplánovaná a připravená přednáška.

A pak tu byly chvíle, kdy profesor neřekl vůbec nic a jen zíral. Většinou na Harryho. Nejednalo se o výhružné pohledy, spíš jako by studoval hodně zvláštní porost plísně. Tehdy se vždy Harryho bolest hlavy vystupňovala až do migrény.

Harry byl celkem úspěšný v ignorování bolesti, ale už ne tak dobrý v jejím skrývání. S Dracem hned poznali, že Harryho bolí hlava, když pevně zavřel oči nebo si bez ustání třel jizvu na čele.

Několikrát mu navrhli, aby zašel na ošetřovnu, ale vždy odmítl. Hermiona navrhovala, aby požádal o lektvar na bolest hlavy, ale ani pouhá naděje na úlevu od bolesti pro Harryho nebyla dost, aby pro to něco udělal.

Hermiona doufala, že když o tom konečně dala vědět jeho kolejnímu řediteli, kterého to znepokojilo, nechá si Harry říct. Usmála se pro sebe a zabočila za roh.

„Čas čelit následkům, zmijozelská děvko!"

1 Jedná se o horninové těleso, jinak se jí říká drúza, které má nejčastěji uprostřed větší či menší dutinu vyplněnou krystaly křemene a jiných nerostů

2 V originále _Nobody cared._

A/N: Tak asi bych se měla v první řadě omluvit za dlouhou pauzu, kterou způsobil příchod posledního ročníku na střední, příprava maturity, výběr vysoké atd, takže to na překladu bylo hodně znát. Ale teď už se situace jakž takž uklidnila, takže by kapitoly měly přibývat rychleji (netroufnu si ale odhadnout. Jsou opravdu strašně dlouhé). Doufám, že mě odměníte nějakým tím momentíkem, to mě vždycky moc potěší. Na závěr bych pak chtěla poděkovat betě Jenny, která opravila tuto kapitolu (nebo alespoň její 2/3). A za cliffhanger na konci se omlouvám. To ne já, to autorka :D Ajka


	10. Kapitola desátá

Upozornění: V této kapitole se vyskytuje násilí, takže doufám, že to nikdo nebude považovat za urážlivé. Také se zde vyskytují vulgární slova.

_10. kapitola – 13. až 14. října_

_**13. října 1991 – Neděle**_

Snape měl původně namířeno do Velké síně, ale když zaslechl zvuky rvačky a pohrdavého smíchu, jeho smysly zbystřily. Otočil se na podpatku a zamířil do chodby, která vedla do vyšších pater a k pohyblivému schodišti. Před sebou slyšel vzdalující se kroky těch, co se smáli. Snape přidal do kroku, ne snad, aby je chytil, ale aby zjistil, od čeho utíkali.

Téměř o ni zakopl.

U nohou mu ležela Hermiona Grangerová. Byla v bezvědomí, krvácela z několika ran a na několika místech měla modřiny. Jednu nohu měla ohnutou do podivného úhlu a Snapeovi bylo jasné i bez použití Diagnostického kouzla, že byla zlomená. Ještě horší byl štiplavý zápach moči, který mu dráždil nejenom nos, ale i ostatní smysly. Pomocí kouzla Scourgify jí většinu odstranil. Pak vedle dívky poklekl a povolal Patrona.

Stříbrná laň se nesměle zvedla na nohy, zneklidněná poraněnou dívkou. Snape k ní promluvil a poslal ji na ošetřovnu. Z laně se stala stříbřitá mlha, která zmizela ve zdi.

Snape vykouzlil několik Diagnostický kouzel, aby zjistil rozsah zranění. Sledoval pavoukovité runy, které se objevovaly nad Hermionou, a v duchu si dělal seznam lektvarů, kterých bude zapotřebí.

„Dobrý Merline!" Minerva v mžiku klečela u dívčiny hlavy a její hábit a dlouhá sukně se kolem ní rozprostřely. „Severusi! Co se stalo?"

„To je snad zřejmé!" vyštěkl rozzuřeně.

Minerva se po něm ohlédla a rukou si zakryla pusu. „Určitě si…"

Snape pohlédl na starší čarodějku s pohledem tvrdým jako skála, když ji přerušil: „Teď není čas bránit své lvi, Minervo. Pomoz mi dokončit diagnostická kouzla. Zaměř se na její nohy," přikázal.

Vrátil se ke své práci a zkoumal dívčinu hlavu, krk a páteř. Minerva se posunula a použila Diagnostické kouzlo na její nohy. Po několika minutách se zeptala: „Chtěla bych na její zlomenou nohu použít Stabilizující kouzlo, Severusi. Je bezpečné s ní pohnout?"

Přikývl, ale nedovolil jí na Hermionu sáhnout. Opatrně jí posunul ruce k tělu. Jemně jí narovnal zlomenou nohu a byl rád, že byla dívka v bezvědomí. Jinak by vřískala bolestí. Jakmile byla narovnaná, použila Minerva Stabilizující kouzlo, které udrží zlomeninu na místě, dokud nebude moct být spravena. Jakmile měli hotovo, urovnal jí Snape hábit, který se jí při pádu shrnul.

V tu chvíli přiběhla madame Pomfreyová se svou léčitelskou brašnou. Klekla si vedle učitelů, rychle obhlédla situaci a pak zvětšila nosítka, která vytáhla z brašny a na která dívku přenesla. Během chvilky se tak už dívka vznášela vedle ní.

Na okamžik nakrčila nos stejně jako Minerva, když se zvedala. Madam Pomfreyová se zamračila. „Je to…?"

„Ano, je," utrousil Snape. „Většinu jsem odstranil, ale vsákla se jí i do oblečení."

„Zjisti, kdo tohle udělal, Severusi," procedila léčitelka skrz zaťaté zuby. Přikývl a sledoval, jak odvádí zraněnou dívku na ošetřovnu.

Snape se pak naštvaně otočil na ředitelku nebelvírské koleje. „Nechci od tebe slyšet ani slovo, Minervo!"

„Nic jsem neřekla!" ohradila se, dotčená Snapeovým vztekem.

„To můžeš být ráda," řekl varovně. „Nepochybuji, že slečna Grangerová bude schopná jmenovat své útočníky." Zajel rukou do hábitu a z vnitřní kapsy vytáhl lahvičku se žlutou tekutinou. „A pokud ne, věř mi, že já zjistím, kdo to byl." Otočil se a odkráčel pryč, zanechávaje starší čarodějku, aby uklidila nepořádek na zemi.

Minerva se sesunula k zemi se zády opřenými o zeď. Schovala hlavu do dlaní a začala tiše vzlykat.

NCNCNCNC

Brumbál poslouchal, jak mladý muž před ním nadával na zatím neznámé Hermioniny útočníky. Dožadoval se jejich vyloučení a odmítl pustit ředitele ke slovu. Když se Snape unavil a hodil sebou do křesla u krbu, Brumbál se zvedl.

Ředitel se dotkl jeho ramene a znepokojeně sledoval, jak sebou Snape cukl. Rozhodl se toho nevšímat a posadil se naproti Snapeovi.

„Pobertové byli všechno možné, Albusi, ale nikdy na mě…nečůrali," zavrčel Snape znechuceně.

„Však útočníci se trestu nevyhnou, Severusi," povzdechl si Albus.

„Ať už to byl kdokoliv, musí být vyloučen." Snape staršího čaroděje sledoval. Hrdlo měl stažené vztekem, kterého se nedokázal zbavit, vztekem na muže před sebou. Snape potřeboval, aby Brumbál jednal ve prospěch jednoho studenta, ne ve prospěch většiny. Pokud tak neučiní, Snape ztratí poslední střípek náklonnosti, který mu k řediteli zbyl. Důvěra, ta už byla pryč. Poté, co Snape zjistil, že mu Brumbál lhal ohledně jeho svobody, že se mu nějakým způsobem povedlo rozprodat majetek Potterů a Lily, že hodlal poslat Harryho zpět do toho strašného domu…ne, po tom všem mu už nedokázal věřit.

Pokud útočníky byli nebelvírští – a Snape si tím byl téměř jistý – nedá Brumbál přednost své staré koleji před blahem zraněné dívky? Snape mohl jmenovat několik momentů, kdy dal Brumbál přednost Nebelvíru před Zmijozelem. A nebyla slečna Grangerová prakticky čestným zmijozelem? Alespoň po tomto útoku tak na ní pohlížel.

„Vyloučení, Albusi," zopakoval Snape než to stihl Brumbál zamítnout.

„_Iniciátor_ bude vyloučen," souhlasil ředitel s hlubokou lítostí. Cítil se, jako by zradil budoucnost tohoto studenta. Také ale věděl, že nemá na výběr. Profesor lektvarů pouze opakoval požadavek, který jistě přednese mnoho dalších rodičů, až se o tomto nepořádku dozví Denní věštec. Nejspíš by měl být vděčný, že Snape nepožadoval účast bystrozorů při vyšetřování.

Na okamžik zavládlo mezi muži ticho, než se Snape tiše zvedl. I přes svou nitrobranu byl přehlcený myšlenkami. Lucius měl už tak na starost dost věcí s Harrym, takže teď se musí o něco postarat sám.

„Zítra se nedostavím na vyučování," oznámil Snape svému zaměstnavateli.

Albus přikývl s pohledem upřeným na plameny v krbu. „Já to za tebe převezmu," dodal.

Snape krátce přikývl a opustil ředitelnu.

NCNCNCNC

O patnáct minut později dorazil Mistr lektvarů na ošetřovnu a nepřekvapilo ho, když i po večerce seděli u Hermioniny postele jeho dva hadi. Nevyhnal Draca a Harryho pryč, jen si přivolal třetí židli, kterou postavil na druhou stranu postele. Unaveně si sedl a opřel si lokty o kolena.

„Pane?" ozval se Harry tiše. Prsty jedné ruky měl propletené s Hermioninými. Draco seděl u její hlavy a hrál si s jednou z mnoha kudrlinek, které tvořily Hermioninu bujnou hřívu.

„Ano, Harry?" odpověděl Snape unaveně.

„Bude teď Hermiona přeřazena?" zeptal se Harry ustaraně.

Přikývl. „Ano, bude." Nerozváděl možnost, že Malfoyovi mohou podat na Minervu žalobu, že zadržovala jejich žádost o přeřazení, nebo že se nezabývala Hermioninou těžkou situací.

Snape schoval hlavu do dlaní. Byl rozpolcený. Opravdu nechtěl, aby Minervu vyhodili z Bradavic. Jako kolegyně si jí velice vážil, ale nikdy se neshodli, pokud šlo o jednání se studenty jejich kolejí.

Učitelé v Bradavicích nebyli jen učiteli. Byli tím, čím měli být v každé internátní škole. Byli důvěrníky, soudci v případě konfliktů, utěšovateli v tíživých situacích stejně jako rádci v případě řešení budoucnosti studentů. Snape si byl plně vědom toho, že jako učitel by měl vědět, co jeho hadi dělají a čeho jsou schopní. Byl jediným učitelem, který se pravidelně scházel s rodiči svých studentů (častokrát také z důvodu vlastního přežití, protože spousta z nich byla Voldemortovými následovníky). Byl také jediným kolejním ředitelem, který trval na starém bradavickém pravidlu, které vyžadovalo na začátku každého roku lékařskou prohlídku všech studentů. I když sám dokázal poznat týrání, pomáhalo mu to zjistit, zda není některý z jeho studentů náchylný na nějakou dětskou chorobu, nebo zda netrpí nějakou nemocí.

Filius Kratiknot a Pomona Prýtová, oba rodiče a prarodiče, byli dobří ředitelé, protože si se svými studenty udržovali blízký vztah, stejně jako to Snape dělal se svými studenty. Byli jemnějšího rázu (Pomona někoho neustále objímala – neochotného ředitele Zmijozelu nevyjímaje!). Samozřejmě pouze Snapeovi bylo často vytýkáno, že svým hadům nadržuje, ale nikdo se nikdy nezmínil, že Kratiknot nadržoval svým havranům (_správně by asi mělo být krkavcům, podle překladu, ale moc mi to tam nesedí, Rowena taky byla z Havraspáru a ne „Krakavspáru", pozn. překladatele_) a Prýtová svým jezevcům.

Nepochybně nejhoršími skupinami studentů ve škole byli nebelvíři a zmijozelové. Snape to nepopíral. Věděl dobře, že kdyby je nechal, mohli být pěkně lstivá a úskočná banda. Ale nenechal. Raději piloval a leštil vznešenější vlastnosti Zmijozelu. Nicméně jako zmijozelové netušili, alespoň ze začátku, jak byl ředitel jejich koleje vychytralý.

Nebelvír byla vždy divoká a společenská kolej, už když sem Snape přišel nejprve jako student a později jako učitel. Upřímně, byla to kolej hrdinů, a pokud byste chtěli vést bitvu se sto generály, každý rozumný člověk by vám řekl, že bitvu prohrajete. Na plné čáře. Po bitvě by se pak přeživší generálové po dalších tisíc let hádali ohledně nové strategie!

Studenti Nebelvíru nebyli o nic méně loajální ke své koleji než ostatní studenti. Nicméně taková loajalita se pak odrážela v žertících na účet jejich vlastních spolužáků, ve vášnivých hádkách a neshodách a v závisti. Jejich mottem bylo dobrodružství, alespoň podle Snapea. Vždy vyhledávali neplechy a často je taky našli, a nikdy je očividně netrápilo, když se někdo další „připletl do cesty" a zranil. Ale na čem jim doopravdy záleželo, byla na závěr vlna chvály, a té bylo vždy hodně. Nebelvíři byli neskutečně hluční a Snapea zajímalo, jestli vůbec znají význam slova „ticho". Obzvlášť pak ve Velké síni. Pokud bylo co slavit nebo naopak možnost si zanadávat, mohli jste počítat s tím, že největší hluk přijde od nebelvírského stolu.

Snape také věděl, že coby zástupkyně ředitele musela Minerva zastávat více povinností, protože jí častokrát nabízel pomoc s papírováním, když se se svou prací opozdila. Nejednou si stěžoval, že její věk a tři funkce (učitelka, ředitelka Nebelvíru, zástupkyně ředitele) jsou na ni moc. Už s ním několikrát mluvila o odchodu do důchodu, ale bála se tak učinit kvůli samotě, která na ni čekala.

Dokonce, asi před třemi lety, se Minerva rozhodla vzdát se funkce zástupkyně, ale Brumbál o tom nechtěl ani slyšet. Přeci jenom, on sám byl asi o třicet let starší a jak se mu vedlo! Po rozhovoru s Albusem a po pár citronových bonbonech se už Minerva o odstoupení z této funkce nezmínila.

Přísná, přesto laskavá Minerva tak po léta zanedbávala své studenty. Pořád z toho bolelo Snapea u srdce, že si nedokázala přiznat, že její dva nejoblíbenější studenti – James Potter a Sirius Black – byli tyrani. Snape do té samé kategorie nezahrnoval Remuse Lupina ani Petera Pettigrewa, protože proti němu nikdy nic neměli. Nicméně nebyli úplně bez viny, protože se vždy jen dívali a proti násilí nic nepodnikli.

Znovu a znovu Snape starší čarodějku varoval ohledně nepokojů v její koleji, ale rozhodla se ho ignorovat, až na to jedna studentka doplatila. Ať už jeho pocity k ní byly jakékoliv, nemohl napadení nevinné studentky jen tak zamést pod koberec. S ředitelovým požehnáním by se tak mohlo stát to, čeho se obával.

Snape zvedl hlavu a sledoval Harryho. Chlapec seděl na kraji Hermioniny postele, držel ji za ruku a sledoval každý její nádech. Z řeči jeho těla věděl, že sdílí její trápení a smutek. Ohromovalo ho, jak laskavé měl Harry srdce, i když byl vychován u těch bídáků, kteří si říkají jeho příbuzní.

A všechno leželo na jeho bedrech.

Zachránce kouzelnického světa.

Alespoň v to Brumbál věřil. A co se týče zbytku kouzelnického světa? O proroctví nevěděli. Pro ně byl Harry hrdina, který přežil smrtící kletbu a, pro většinu kouzelnické společnosti, porazil Voldemorta. Z politického hlediska by jej ministr Popletal rád měl pod kontrolou, protože Chlapec, který přežil by byl skvělou reklamou pro jeho reformy a cíle. Veřejný majetek, jinými slovy. Alespoň, že _tohle_ Brumbál nedovolil.

Podle Snapea byl Harry jen normálním chlapcem, který zoufale toužil _být_ normální. Harry chtěl, aby se o něj někdo staral, aby si mohl hrát, běhat, létat. Přál si s někým sdílet své úspěchy a hledal někoho, kdo by tu pro něj byl, kdyby měl strach.

Mistr lektvarů nikdy nesnil o rodině. Ne potom, co si jeho jediná láska Lily vzala jiného. Pak přišlo jeho neslavné období coby Smrtijeda, pak období nedobrovolného špeha a nakonec učitele. Už si na svůj osamělý život zvykl, a po smrti Lily a zmizení Voldemorta nehodlal měnit své návyky.

Och, ano, několikrát se stalo, že zašel k Malfoyům na čaj a zjistil, že ve skutečnosti šlo o lehce skrytý pokus o dohazování. A nejenom Narcisin, ale i Luciusův. Snape hádal, že jediný důvod, proč se Lucius podílel na takové hlouposti, bylo staré přísloví „Neštěstí miluje společnost".

V těchto chvílích zůstával Snape sice zdvořilý, ale neoblomný co se týče jeho mládenectví. Nepotřeboval děti, aby rušily jeho klid, a tak ani ženu.

Nicméně Harry změnil jeho názor. Od té chvíle, co byl zařazen do jeho koleje, se od něj očekávalo, že s ním bude zacházet jako se všemi svými studenty. Ale nepočítal s tím, že po záchraně Harryho z rukou jeho strašných příbuzných, a poté, co viděl jeho zvláštní kresby, upadne pod jemně tkané kouzlo.

Harry ve svém životě potřeboval dospělého. A Merline chraň, že by to Snape někdy musel přiznat nahlas, ale chtěl dítě. Ale ne jen tak ledajaké dítě. Chtěl Harryho.

Chlapcova úžasná schopnost milovat byla pro Snapea jak záhadou, tak zvláštní útěchou. Bylo neuvěřitelné, že toho byl schopen po tom, jak s ním jednali jeho teta a strýc. Někdy ho pozoroval ve Velké síni s kamarády a neviděl v něm ani stopy po týrání, které zakusil u příbuzných.

Až tedy na jeho noční můry. A nechuť k blízkosti jiných lidí nebo doteku dospělých. Což neplatilo u Snapea. Chlapec mu dovolil ho utěšit a podpořit. Jiným dospělým ale nedovolil, aby se ho dotkli. V rozdávání důvěry byl velmi opatrný.

Snape dokázal spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, komu Harry věřil. On, madame Pomfreyová (i když neměl rád vyšetření, jako všechny děti), Draco a Hermiona. Mistr lektvarů věřil, že časem by mohli přibýt i Narcisa s Luciusem, až je Harry lépe pozná.

V úterý bude lektvar pro Cruor mea cruor hotový. Snape si chtěl s Harrym v klidu promluvit o adopci a co by znamenala, ale ještě to neudělal. I když Luciusovi tvrdil, že neměl o adoptování Harryho Pottera žádné pochybnosti, znervózňovalo ho to. Představa, že bude otcem – a ještě ke všemu Harryho Pottera, syna muže, kterého nenáviděl – vynesla na povrch všechny jeho pochybnosti.

Může být tím, koho Harry potřebuje? Nebude problémem jeho příliš výbušná povaha? Neměl by přestat pít? Copak pil tak moc? A všechny tyto otázky směřovaly k té, kterou tak moc nechtěl přiznat: Co když byl přesně jako Tobias, jeho vlastní otec?

Tobias Snape byl jako Harryho teta a strýc. Doteď Snape nevěděl, proč – když tolik nenáviděl magii – vzal si jeho matku?

Mladá Eileen Princeová byla mimořádně nadaná čarodějka. Díky neobvyklé kreativitě v lektvarech se jí podařilo jako jediné čarodějce dokončit své studium v jednadvaceti letech. Do třiadvaceti si otevřela vlastní podnik, malý krámek - Eileeniny lektvary - na Příčné. Na jedné ze svých občasných návštěv Londýna potkala Tobiase Snapea.

Snapeův otec byl o deset let starší a i přes to, že byl mudla a pracoval v továrně, měl rád knihy. Ze všech míst, kde se mohli potkat, to bylo právě knihkupectví, kde doslova narazil do Eileen Prinecové a poslal ji k zemi, i se všemi jejími knihami. Toto náhodné setkání vedlo ke svatbě a Eileen tak byla vyděděna svou vlastní rodinou, protože neuznávali jejího nekouzelnického chotě. Ale Eileen to bylo jedno. Milovala Tobiase.

Mistr lektvarů věděl, že se kdysi určitě milovali, ale nemohl tvrdit, že by to viděl na vlastní oči. Snape přišel na svět pozdě, Eileen bylo čtyřicet a Tobiasovi padesát. Snape se dozvěděl až později, že jeho matka v době po uzavření manželství třikrát potratila. V době, kdy oba toužili po dítěti. V době, kdy měl Tobias stálé zaměstnání a nesnažil se Eileen zakázat práci v obchodě.

Snape přišel na svět ve špatné době, rok po té, co byla zavřena továrna, ve které Tobias pracoval. Eileen musela zavřít obchod, díky čemuž přišli o stálý příjem, protože během předchozích těhotenství se u ní objevila citlivost na některé přísady do lektvarů. A protože nehodlala toto těhotenství nic riskovat a ztratit tak jedinou šanci na vlastní dítě, rozhodla se, i přes naléhání manžela, pro dítě před stálým příjmem.

Bylo neštěstí, a Snape sám si to nedokázal odpustit, že Eileen Snapeová už nedokázala po porodu získat zpět svou předchozí sílu.

Tobias si už nedokázal najít stálé zaměstnání a navíc se musel starat o churavějící manželku a malé dítě. Tobias se alespoň ze začátku snažil udržet vztah se svým synem, ale nezaměstnanost a Eileena nemoc si na něm vybraly svou daň. Tobias našel útočiště v lahvi, zatímco malý Severus se před otcovým hněvem skrýval v knihách.

Snapeův rozum mu říkal, že by nikdy nemohl být jako Tobias, ale nějaká jeho hlubší část se bála, že když byl Tobias jeho otec, jeho součást, mohl by být nejenom jako on, ale dokonce i horší.

V tu chvíli si musel Snape uvědomit všechny ty věci, které pro své studenty coby učitel udělal. Nutil se vzpomenout si na chvíle u nohou Pána zla, kdy nebyl schopen zachránit nevinné dítě, alespoň mu tak dopřál rychlou a bezbolestnou smrt.

Snape rozhodně nebyl nijak sentimentální nebo láskyplný učitel. Upřímně byl pro první ročníky vyloženě děsivý. Ale postupně se ho studenti, kteří se ho zprvu báli, naučili respektovat. Jen velmi málo studentů opustilo Bradavice s nenávistí k němu.

Snapea znervózňovalo pomyšlení, že kdyby to nebyl on, kdo zachránil chudáka otlučeného Harryho Pottera, dovolil by, aby jeho stará nenávist, bolest a předsudky ovlivnily jeho jednání s chlapcem. S tím nejspíš ředitel počítal, napadlo ho.

Donutil se zanechat těchto myšlenek. Snape byl po dnešních událostech z neznámého důvodu unavený a ještě si potřeboval pomluvit s Harrym o jeho budoucnosti.

Promnul si ruce a několik vteřin opatrně formuloval slova. Když byl připravený, tiše ale neústupně řekl: „Harry, vím, že si děláš starosti s tím, kde budeš bydlet, až skončí školní rok, a mám pro tebe řešení, které snad shledáš přijatelným." Chlapcův lehce zmatený pohled ho donutil dodat: „Našel jsem ti domov."

Harry se nadechl a v očekávání pohlédl na svého profesora, na Černého pána.

Snape se na chlapce mírně ušklíbl. „Ze všeho nejdřív nezapomeň dýchat. Ničemu by nepomohlo, kdybys nám tu omdlel."

Harry vydechl a nervózně se zasmál. „Kdo mě chce, pane?" zeptal se lehce udýchaně.

„Doufám, že budou hodní," prohlásil Draco ochranářsky.

Snape se na oba chlapce usmál. Zhluboka se nadechl a odpověděl: „Pokud by ti to nevadilo, Harry, byl bych rád, kdybys bydlel se mnou."

Harry se snažil svému zuřivě tlukoucímu srdci říct, aby zpomalilo a zmlklo, ale copak ho někdy poslouchalo? Nikdy. Takže navzdory svému tlukoucímu srdci se usmál, trochu nejistě, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli jen špatně neslyšel.

„Já? Bydlet s Vámi?" zeptal se váhavě.

Draco měl sto chutí začít skákat radostí. Pár vteřin poté, co jejich profesor na Harryho souhlasně kývl, seděl jeho kamarád zaraženě na místě, a tak Draco vstal, radostí poskočil a přitom nadšeně řekl: „Profesor Snape tě chce, Harry!"

Harry si byl vědom svého nadšeného kamaráda, ale nemohl odtrhnout oči od profesorova klidného pohledu. „Vy… chcete mě adoptovat?"

„To bych rád, Harry," řekl Snape. I jeho srdce bilo jako splašené a mohlo tak kdekomu prozradit, jaký měl profesor strach z odmítnutí.

Nejednou si Snape pomyslel, že Harry nebude chtít žít se svým kolejním ředitelem. Chlapec by třeba nechtěl za rodiče přísného učitele. A uvnitř něj byl stále ten starý hlásek, který mu napovídal: _Syn Jamese Pottera určitě nebude chtít žít s umaštěným Snapem!_ Zněl trochu jako Sirius Black a Snape si představil, jak na něj padá obrovský balvan, který by jej umlčel.

„Bylo by to pro tebe přijatelné, Harry?" zeptal se opatrně.

Draco popadl Harryho za ruku a s tím stále divokým úsměvem syknul: „Řekni ano, Harry!"

Harry se na svého kamaráda usmál a odstrčil ho. Někdy byl pro něj Draco až moc ztřeštěný. Pohlédl na svého učitele a přikývl. „To bych rád, pane. Jak…?"

„Vzpomínáš si na lektvar, se kterým jsi mi pomáhal?" Harry znovu přikývl. „Ten lektvar se používá při obřadu, kterému se říká Cruor mea cruor, krev mé krve. Je to určitý typ adopce, který už se nepoužívá, protože ministerstvo preferuje vyplnění dotazníků před lektvary." Snape se na adresu ministerstva ušklíbl a pokračoval: „Protože to vypadalo, že by ohledně běžné adopce mohly nastat určité komplikace, nabízel se tento lektvar jako snadnější řešení."

Ať už těmi komplikacemi bylo cokoliv, Harrymu to bylo jedno. Bez váhání by kývl na všechno, co by mu dalo rodinu. Váhavě se zeptal: „Znamená to, že budu vaším synem?"

„Lektvar funguje jak na pokrevní, tak i magické stránce. Staneš se tak nejenom mým adoptovaným synem, ale i pokrevním." I když Harry pozorně poslouchal, Snape pochyboval, že všechno pochopil. „Díky komplikacím, které jsem už zmínil, nechceme adopci oznamovat. Proto naším cílům lépe vyhovuje, že budeš vypadat jako můj biologický syn. Čímž se také staneš mým biologickým dědicem."

Harry pustil Hermioninu ruku, protože ji začínal mačkat. Zvedl se z postele a snažil se pochopit vše, co mu jeho profesor právě sdělil. Draco chtěl něco říct, ale pohled od jeho kolejního ředitele mu v tom zabránil.

„Harry?" zeptal se Snape obezřetně.

Během vteřiny byl Harry ve Snapeově objetí, s tváří přitisknutou na profesorův hrudník. Slyšel, jak mu srdce tluče stejně nervózně jako jemu.

„Prosím! Prosím! Ano, pane! Chci být Váš!"

Snape vydechl zadržovaný dech a poplácal chlapce po zádech. Svého syna.

NCNCNCNC

O pár minut později seděl Draco na Hermionině posteli a byl to právě on, kdo se začal vyptávat na Harryho dědictví. Pravý syn Luciuse Malfoye.

„Ale i tak dostane Harry dědictví Potterů, ne?" zeptal se Draco s čelem zamyšleně zkrabatělým.

„Ne hned," odpověděl Snape a už nedodal, že kromě Harryho trezoru a neviditelného pláště neměl co zdědit.

„Co tím myslíte, pane?" zajímalo Draca. Harry sice poslouchal, ale nezajímal se o staré peníze. Jeho zájem byl víc osobní.

„Vzpomínáte, jak jsem mluvil o komplikacích?" Draco přikývl, a když Snape pohlédl na Harryho, také přikývl. „Několik lidí by nechtělo, abych Harryho adoptoval. A bohužel mají tu moc adopci nepovolit." Harry pevně stiskl opěradlo židle a cítil, jak jeho srdce pokleslo. Pozorně poslouchal. „Byl to právě tvůj otec, Draco, kdo přišel na starý způsob, jak svázat sirotka s novou rodinou." Draco se nad tímto hrdě rozzářil. Jeho otec je opravdu inteligentní člověk! Když pohlédl zpátky na Harryho, viděl, jak se mu ve tváři zračí obavy.

Snape položil ruku na jednu z Harryho křečovitě sevřených a úplně cítil, jak je odkrvená. Jemně ji rozevřel a sevřel jeho drobné prsty do dlaně.

„Jak už jsem říkal, Cruor mea cruor vytváří mezi rodičem a dítětem pouto jak biologické tak magické. Pokud by někdo testoval rodičovství a nevěděl, že bylo této metody použito, není jiný způsob, ať magický nebo jiný, jak prokázat, že je rodičovství uměle vytvořené." Nad Harryho zmateným pohledem se Snape zamračil. Povzdechl si. „Asi ti seženu slovník," dobíral si ho jemně.

Harry se pousmál, ale úsměv mu najednou zmizel. „Znamená to, že můj skutečný táta už nebude můj táta?" zeptal se s obavou.

Tohle byla záležitost, jejíž vysvětlení bude dítěti připadat složité. DNA původního mrtvého otce tu sice zůstane, ale bude převládat DNA nového rodiče. Všechny testy, většinou lektvary, na prokázání rodičovství potřebovaly DNA žijícího rodiče. Pokud by s Harrym vypili lektvar na Cruor mea cruor, jediná DNA k otestování bude ta jeho a Harryho. Výsledek testu by pak ukázal, že Snape je Harryho biologický otec. Ignorovalo by to DNA Jamese Pottera čistě proto, že by ji nemělo na otestování přímo od Jamese Pottera.

Snape se rozhodl, že nemělo smysl to Harrymu takto technicky vysvětlovat, a tak jen řekl: „James Potter bude vždy tvým otcem."

Toto ujištění chlapce uklidnilo, a tak si vděčně oddechl. Draco se stále zamyšleně mračil. Snape se otočil na bledého chlapce. „Nad čím přemýšlíte, pane Malfoyi?"

„No," začal pomalu a promýšlel si, co řekne. „Pokud si budou všichni myslet, že jste Harryho otec, co se stane s jeho trezorem u Gringottů?"

Snape pohlédl dolů na Harryho a přemýšlel, co znamená jeho zamračený pohled. Rozhodl se to ignorovat a vysvětlil: „Protože nebudeme moct prozradit adopci, Harry se stane mým jediným dědicem, a tudíž nebude mít přístup do svého trezoru."

„Mně je to jedno!" protestoval Harry vehementně. Snape konsternovaně sledoval, jak ho Harry křečovitě popadl za předloktí a snažil se zachytit jeho pohled. „To je v pořádku," řekl bez dechu. „Nepotřebuju peníze. Potřebuju Vás."

Snape položil dlaň na jeho ruku a řekl vážně: „Jako tvůj…otec bude mou povinností starat se o tvé potřeby." Viděl, jak se Harry snaží protestovat, a zarazil ho. „Jste nezletilý, pane Pottere, a není na Vás „vydělávat si na živobytí". Sklonil se k němu blíž a ztišil hlas, ale ne tak, aby Draco neslyšel. „Skřeti mě ujistili, že až budeme moct zveřejnit adopci, budeš mít přístup jak ke svému trezoru, tak k dědictví Potterů."

„Ale na tom nezáleží," zašeptal Harry slabě.

Byl to Draco, kdo zachránil celou konverzaci. Usmál se a vykřikl: „Budeš mít rodinu, Harry!"

To zahnalo Harryho chmury, vyskočil na nohy a pevně staršího muže objal. „Kdy Vám budu moct říkat ‚tati'?"

Snape malého chlapce sevřel v náručí a prsty mu prohrábl jeho neposedné vlasy v marném pokusu trochu je učesat. „Lektvar bude připravený v úterý, a protože se Malfoyovi přijdou podívat na Hermionu, požádal jsem je, aby nám byli svědky. Máš speciální přání, koho bys chtěl, aby byl u toho?"

„Draco!" odpověděl Harry bez zaváhání. Pak pohlédl na svou bezvědomou kamarádku. „A co Hermiona?"

Snape přikývl. „Pokud se do té doby probudí, což určitě ano, tak může přijít i ona."

NCNCNCNC

Poté, co doprovodil své dva studenty do jejich ložnice, vrátil se Snape na ošetřovnu. Tentokrát spatřil Minervu, jak sedí u spící nebelvírské studentky. Než dal o sobě vědět, chvíli starší čarodějku pozoroval.

Po té neústupné profesorce nebylo ani stopy. Nikdy nebyl její věk znát víc, než když teď seděla u slečny Grangerové, hlavu skloněnou, ramena svěšená a záda poraženecky shrbená. Také si uvědomil, že na sobě nemá svůj typický kostičkovaný hábit, ale prostý černý, s tmavě červenou podšívkou. Chybějící kostičky mu dělaly starosti.

„Minervo?" promluvil a přistoupil blíž.

Minerva zvedla hlavu a podle zarudlých očí Snape poznal, že plakala._ Och, tohle opravdu nepotřebuju!_

„Severusi, pokud mi chceš spílat za mé nedbalé jednání, prosím tě jen, nedělej to tady. Slečna Grangerová se před chvilkou probrala z bezvědomí do normálního spánku a já bych ji nerada rušila."

Snape přikývl a pokynul směrem k chodbě. Minerva si stoupla, prošla kolem Snapea a zamířila na chodbu, kde se k ní Mistr lektvarů přidal. Zakouzlil Muffliato, aby je nikdo neslyšel.

„Už víš, kdo ji napadl?" zeptala se rychle, ve snaze zamezit přílivu jeho hněvu.

„Ne, nevím," odpověděl odměřeně. „To by tě teď nemělo zajímat. Dítě, za které jsi měla zodpovědnost, bylo napadeno tím nejhorším možným způsobem, a ty se zajímáš o pachatele?"

Minerva ztuhla. „Já se _zajímám_ o slečnu Grangerovou, Severusi! A chci vědět, kdo jí ublížil, aby za to mohl být potrestán!"

„A když jsou z tvé koleje?" zeptal se temně.

„Myslela jsem, že na tom nezáleží!" odsekla Snapeovi.

Snape si založil ruce na prsou. Věděl, že by si ji neměl dobírat, ale nemohl si pomoct. Štvalo ho, že dospělý, který měl vědět lépe, jak chránit děti jemu svěřené, tak neudělal. I když mu trhal srdce pohled na starší čarodějku, když seděla u slečny Grangerová, nedokázal jí její jednání odpustit.

„Proč jsi neviděla, co se děje, Minervo? Copak jsi slepá ke všemu, co se děje ve tvé koleji?"

Toto obvinění ji rozhodilo. Vzhlédla k Mistrovi lektvarů a barva jí stoupala do tváře. „Viděla jsem, co se děje, a snažila se to napravit!"

„Dávalas jí to za vinu, i když za jednání druhých nemohla!" rozkřikl se Snape znenadání.

„Nesnažila se přizpůsobit!" vykřikla nazpátek.

„Přizpůsobit? Přizpůsobit?" Snape ohrnul rty a jeho vztek rostl. „Chceš, aby zapadla mezi ostatní jako hodný lvíček a byla jako ostatní dívky? Nutíš ji, aby se změnila a ztratila tak svou úžasnou jiskru života? Její lásku k učení? Minervo, i mně šla na nervy, ale poznal jsem její potenciál k velkým věcem, dokonce, s tak úžasnou myslí, by dokázala změnit svět. A ty bys to potlačila jen proto, aby byl její život jednodušší?" Zuřil a jeho oči se leskly neobvyklou silou. „Je výjimečná. Je jiná," dodal. „Její spolužáci ji šikanují, ať už si to přeješ vidět nebo ne, právě kvůli tomu." Temně se na ni zamračil. „Uznám, že …Potter a Black byli…chytří," utrousil. „Ale byla jsi k nim slepá a nechala je, aby mě šikanovali. Snažil jsem se ti něco říct, ale nevěřilas mi a věci se jen zhoršily. Na ošetřovně jsem byl pečený vařený a jednou…jednou mě Sirius Black málem zabil!" Odvrátil se, jak minulost vyplula na povrch a hrozila ho přemoct. Ale ještě neskončil. Pomalu se otočil zpět, a tichým, nicméně vražedným hlasem, pokračoval: „Naštěstí mi Potter zachránil život." Minerva stála zaraženě na místě, se zády přitisknutými ke zdi. Chtěla něco namítnout, ale Snape zakončil slovy: „Dopustilas to. Pokaždé. Nedovolím, aby se to stalo i slečně Grangerové, studentce TVÉ KOLEJE!"

Se zavířením pláště ji opustil a vydal se na ošetřovnu, kde sebou hodil na prázdnou židli. Už neslyšel, jak Minerva opustila chodbu.

_**14. října 1991 – Pondělí**_

Hermiona se vzbudila ve čtyři hodiny ráno a slyšela, jak někdo po její pravé straně tiše pochrupuje. Otočila hlavu, ale hned toho zalitovala, když jí lebkou projela ostrá bolest. Tiše zasténala.

Chrápání rázem přestalo a po podlaze zaskřípala židle. Teplá ruka jí jemně stiskla rameno.

„Nehýbej se, dítě," zapředl hluboký hlas. Hermiona si povzdechla a odolala nutkání kývnout. „Donesu ti lektvar proti bolesti."

Ruka byla pryč a po podlaze zašustil plášť. V tu chvíli si Hermiona uvědomila, že má zavřené oči. Opatrně pootevřela na škvíru jedno oko a s úlevou zjistila, že světlo bylo utlumené. Otevřela zrovna i to druhé, když se vrátil profesor Snape s lahvičkou v ruce, která byla u dna baňatá a u hrdla zúžená. Usadil se vedle ní, vložil ruku jemně pod její hlavu a přidržel jí lahvičku u rtů.

„Všechno najednou, slečno Grangerová." Hlas měl jemný jako hedvábí a Hermiona byla ráda, že nemluvil se svou běžnou intonací.

Lektvar chutnal odporně, ale Hermiona se jen ušklíbla a zavřela oči. Otevřela je, až když ji profesor položil zpět na polštář, a překvapeně zamrkala, když lahvička zmizela.

Po chvilce se zeptala: „Kam to mizí?" Lektvar začal působit na její končetiny a hlavu a zanechával za sebou příjemný pocit euforie.

Snape se vrátil na svou židli a nad otázkou se ušklíbl. „Máte dojem, že vše, co odstraníme, mizí do nicoty?" zeptal se stále ještě tichým hlasem.

Hermiona si šťastně oddychla. Lektvar byl opravdu mnohem lepší. „To by nedávalo smysl, pane. Není to psycho…fyzio…bylo by to proti fyzikálním zákonům, ne?"

„Zapomínám, že jste mnohem inteligentnější než průměrný prvák." Opřel se na židli a natáhl nohy. „Nechat něco zmizet znamená, že se prostě objeví někde jinde. Odstranit něco však předmět přemění zpět na atomy."

„Kdy se takové kouzlo naučíme?" zeptala se.

„Slečno Grangerová," řekl pevným hlasem, „i když bych velice rád uspokojil vaši touhu po vědění, také bych od vás potřeboval nějaké informace." Hermiona sebou trhla a přitáhla si přikrývku k bradě. „I když je to nepříjemné, musíme vědět, co se stalo a také, kdo vám to udělal."

Hermiona hned neodpověděla a po chvilce se váhavým hlasem zeptala: „A _co_ mi udělali?"

Snape začal vyjmenovávat její zranění: „Vaše levá noha je pod kolenem zlomená, na rukou a nohou máte několik šrámů a přinejmenším tucet modřin. Vaše pravé oko se dobře uzdravuje z poranění a utrpěla jste lehký otřes mozku."

Hermiona popotáhla a na polštář jí ukápla slza. Snape se naklonil a utřel slzu kapesníkem, který jí následně přenechal. Zmuchlala ho v ruce a zavřela oči. „Udělali ještě něco." Nad tím přiznáním se jí zpod víček vyhrnulo několik dalších slz.

Snape si promnul kořen nosu. Doufal, že to poslední ponížení provedli až poté, co Hermiona ztratila vědomí. Ale patrně si byla až příliš dobře vědoma toho, co její útočníci udělali.

Když se zdálo, že se Hermiona uklidnila, naklonil se dopředu a zeptal se: „Slečno Grangerová, mohla byste mi říct, kdo to byl?"

Dál v jedné ruce muchlala kapesník a druhou si hrála s lemem deky. Slzy jí dál stékaly na polštář a Snape si frustrovaně povzdechl. Přesunul se blíž k její posteli a vzal ji za ruce. Zachytil její sklíčený pohled a zopakoval otázku.

„R-r-r-ron Weasley," řekla a škytla. „Dean T-t-t-thomas a …a…Seamus." Pevně stiskla profesorovy ruce a popsala, jak ji tři prváci přepadli. Ron ji shodil na zem, ale byl to Seamus, kdo ji proklel a kouzlem Tarantellegra jí zlomil nohu. Dean do ní několikrát kopl, ale Ron ji jen slovně urážel a smál se.

Snape hlasitě polkl a znechuceně si vzpomněl na malého prevíta Petera Pettigrewa, který se smál jako hyena a téměř tančil radostí, když ho James nebo Sirius prokleli.

„Když…když si Dean rozepnul k-k-k…myslela jsem, že ch-ch-chce …" Hermiona polkla a zahanbeně zavřela oči. Pak se rozplakala, což donutilo Snapea, aby vzal rozrušené dítě do náruče. Rukou ji jemně hladil po zádech.

Madame Pomfreyová opustila svou kancelář, když dostala varování, že pacient opustil postel, a zastavila se, když spatřila Snapea s plačící dívkou v náručí. Rozhodla se nerušit a vklouzla do své kanceláře dřív, než ji Snape spatřil.

Po několika dlouhých minutách se Hermionin pláč zmírnil a v hrdle ji tlačily poslední slzy. Snape ji nepřestal utišovat, i když toužil useknout hlavy třem prvákům a ty pak narazit na kopí na nádvoří.

„Hermiono," řekl a prstem pod bradou jí pozvedl hlavu. Oči měla zarudlé a nateklé od pláče. Zmuchlaným kapesníkem, který si od ní převzal, se jí pokusil co nejlépe očistit obličej. Nechal látku zmizet a promluvil tiše, i když byli na ošetřovně sami:

„Potřebuju, abys mě ujistila, že se tě pan Weasley ani jednou nedotkl." Důrazně zakroutila hlavou. „Pokusil se zastavit pana Thomase a pana Finnegana?"

Napřed zakroutila hlavou, pak přikývla a nakonec zašeptala: „Smál se, ale … moje noha…a křičel na Seamuse, ale pak utekli pryč, když se Dean …" Hlas jí selhal a téměř neslyšně dodala: „…vyčůral." Hermiona schovala tvář do profesorova hábitu a rozzuřeně zafuněla.

NCNCNCNC

Poté, co Hermiona konečně usnula po požití bezesného lektvaru, Snape opustil ošetřovnu. Rychle a sebejistě kráčel k ředitelně. Když dorazil k chrliči, stačil jeho ledový pohled, aby ho chrlič vpustil na otáčivé schodiště, aniž by Snape řekl heslo.

Dveře do ředitelny se otevřely a Snapea nepřekvapilo, když spatřil ředitele v jeho červeno-zeleném županu, jak se vypořádává se vždy přítomným štosem papírů, které patřily k jeho pozici ředitele.

Aniž by svůj krok zvolnil, předstoupil Snape k Brumbálovu stolu a s bouchnutím před něj postavil tenkou lahvičku se stříbřitou plynnou látkou.

„Svědectví slečny Grangerové," řekl prostě. Přestože mu Brumbál nabídl, aby se posadil, Snape zůstal stát a zamračeně na něj shlížel. „Vyhoďte Thomase a Finnegana ze školy a Weasleyho pošlete na šest měsíců domů."

„Nejdřív se musím podívat na tu vzpomínku a promluvit si s chlapci," podotkl Brumbál jemně.

Snape stiskl rty, ale rozhodl se ředitelovu odpověď ignorovat. „Poté požaduji, aby byla Minerva McGonagallová suspendována ze své funkce ředitelky Nebelvíru do doby, než bude předvolána před školskou radu," pokračoval.

Brumbálovi poklesla čelist. „Tohle nemůžeš požadovat, chlapče!" vyštěkl rozhořčeně.

Snape se ušklíbl. „Ale mohu, pane. Ve skutečnosti, podle Stanov a zásad profesorského sboru Bradavic je mou povinností nahlásit opominutí svého kolegy v případě, že jeho jednání nebo nečinnost vedla ke zranění studenta školy. Madame Pomfreyová je připravena podpořit mé prohlášení a také je pravděpodobné, že Malfoyovi vznesou proti škole žalobu jménem slečny Grangerové a jejích rodičů, pokud nebudou ti tři náležitě potrestání a Minervino pochybení projednáno."

Už byl na cestě ke dveřím, když se otočil a samolibě se usmál. „V případě, že by vás to zajímalo, tak ta vzpomínka je pouhou kopií, kterou mi pomohla madame Pomfreyová vytvořit. Ona má u sebe rovněž vzpomínku, která ten incident zachycuje, pokud byste ji požadoval." Otočil se a vydal se ke dveřím. Aniž by na ředitele pohlédl, řekl temně: „Vyhoďte Finnegana a Thomase a Weasleyho pošlete k jeho matce. Ta už si ho srovná!"

Dveře, které byly zakouzleny proti bouchání, sebou práskly o zárubeň a vytrhly tak Brumbála z jeho ohromení.

NCNCNCNC

Bylo pozdní dopoledne a Snape se nacházel u Gringottových v mírně stísněné kanceláři skřeta Griphooka, který se staral o trezor Harryho Pottera. Skřet seděl usazený u svého nízkého stolu a prsty pravé ruky přejížděl po dlouhém svitku pergamenu. Vzhlédl, upravil si brýle a prohlédl si další svitek po své levici. Se zavrčením si prohrábl těch pár vlasů, co měl, a bez hůlky a beze slova si přivolal tlustou složku. Zamračil se na Snapea se složkou v ruce a Mistr lektvarů, který pochopil, otočil svou židli tak, že seděl ke skřetovi zády.

Téměř po čtvrt hodině Griphook zabručel: „Jak jsem si myslel!" Obešel stůl a podal Snapeovi úředně vypadající dokument.

I když si titulek přečetl rychle, stejně na něj Snape zíral téměř minutu, než vyhrkl: „Plná moc?"

„Dokonale legální, pane Snape. Lily a James Potterovi dali Albusi Brumbálovi plnou moc dne 31. července 1980." Skřet byl viditelně potěšen bezchybností dokumentu.

„Dalo by to Albusi Brumbálovi nějaká práva nad jejich synem, Harrym Potterem?" zeptal se, ještě stále trochu zaražen tím, že Brumbál dokázal ukrást majetek Potterových a Evansových legálně.

„Pouze právo umístit chlapce k jeho příbuzným. Jiná práva nad ním nemá." Popadl pergamen, kriticky si ho prohlédl a pak se podezřívavě zahleděl na Snapea. „Podle tohoto dokumentu bylo dočasné poručnictví uzákoněno před dvanácti dny, druhého října." Skřet se na Snapea ušklíbl. „Vypadá to důvěrně."

„Takže je nemožné získat zpět alespoň část jejich majetku," zamumlal Snape spíš pro sebe.

„Majetek Potterů byl prodán tajně, takže vám nemohu poskytnout informace o majiteli." Griphook sroloval dokument a vrátil se za svůj stůl. Opřel se o něj lokty a prohlížel si Snapea. „Nábytek jako tapisérie, knihy, oblečení a tak dále bylo dáno do aukce. Pokud byste měl zájem, mohu vám dát seznam neutajených kupců." Usmál se, což bylo na skřeta velice netypické. „Samozřejmě za poplatek."

„Samozřejmě," zopakoval Snape sarkasticky. U Gringottů byly vždycky poplatky.

Za pět galleonů si koupil informaci o kupcích a jejich koupi a za další tři nechal poslat kopii Luciusovi. Naneštěstí neměl Snape čas běhat po státě a shánět dědictví Potterů. Lucius měl na to lidi.

NCNCNCNC

Draco s Harrym se rozhodli vynechat oběd a zašli na ošetřovnu, kde našli svou kamarádku sedět na posteli a jíst polévku. Když je madame Pomfreyová spatřila, nechala domácího skřítka, aby jim také něco donesl.

Harry se prohrábl v batohu a položil vedle Hermiony svazek poznámek. „S Dracem jsme si dělali spoustu poznámek v Přeměňování, Kouzelných formulích i Dějinách, takže o nic nepřijdeš," vysvětlil Harry.

Hermiona odložila lžíci a prolistovala si je. Škrtance, kaňky a absolutně žádné logické uspořádání poznámek ji donutil se usmát.

„Děkuju," řekla tiše.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Draco váhavě.

Hermiona přikývla a pohrávala si se lžící. Harry řekl: „Všichni mi vždycky říkají, že nejlepší je si o tom s někým promluvit…" jeho hlas utichl. „Jsme tu pro tebe, Hermiono."

Dívka upustila lžící a popadla kamarády vděčně za ruce. „Slibuju…že si někdy… promluvíme…ale teď na to nechci myslet, dobře?" Pohlédla do Dracových šedých očí a on přikývl. Pak obrátila pohled k Harrymu, který také vážně přikývl. „Promluvit si _opravdu_ pomáhá, Harry."

Harry se začervenal a věděl, že má Hermiona pravdu. Jen bylo těžké mluvit s dospělými. Pohledem jí naznačil, že se pokusí.

NCNCNCNC

To samé pondělí těsně po obědě vstoupila na ošetřovnu Narcisa, oblečená v slušivých tmavě růžových šatech s levandulovou krajkou a s lesklými blonďatými vlasy, které jí spadaly na ramena v drobných prstýncích. Majestátně přistoupila k Hermionině posteli, kde si dívka snažila uspořádat poznámky od chlapců. Během vteřiny se ocitla v upřímném objetí a do nosu ji udeřila exotická vůně parfému.

Krásná čarodějka se usadila na kraj postele čelem k Hermioně. „Poslala jsem tvým rodičům sovu, abych je ubezpečila, že se za tebou s Luciusem zastavíme, abychom se ujistili, že jsi v pořádku. Je ti lépe?"

Hermiona stydlivě přikývla. „Ano. Děkuju, že jste dali vědět rodičům. Podle madam Pomfreyové budu moct do čtvrtka odejít."

Narcisa se usmála. „To ráda slyším, drahá." Sundala si růžové semišové rukavičky a zastrčila je do své korálkové kabelky. Pak se jemně dotkla Hermioniny tváře a zkoumala blednoucí modřinu pod jejím pravým okem.

Hermiona se snažila klidně dýchat, zatímco Narcisa pokračovala ve zkoumání jejích téměř zahojených modřin a šrámů. Čarodějka pak vytáhla hůlku a tichým kouzlem odsunula stranou přikrývku, aby se mohla podívat na Hermioninu zraněnou nohu. Jakmile byla s prohlídkou hotová, sundala si plášť, poslala jej na věšák u dveří a zaměřila svou pozornost na Hermionu.

„Kde je pan Malfoy, madam?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Nechceš mi říkat teto Cisy, Hermiono?" nabídla jí Narcisa.

„Teto Cisy," řekla Hermiona a začervenala se. V přítomnosti paní Malfoyové si pokaždé připadala, jako by jí začarovala pohádková královna.

Narcisa pochvalně přikývla a odpověděla: „Lucius musí něco projednat s panem ředitelem, ale hned potom sem přijde, aby se na tebe podíval." Zvedla jeden list poznámek. „Co je tohle?"

„To tu pro mě nechali Harry a Draco během oběda. Dělali si poznámky, abych o nic nepřišla," vysvětlila.

„To je od nich hezké," řekla Narcisa mile. „Hodní chlapci, že?"

„Jsou to moji nejlepší přátelé," povzdechla si Hermiona láskyplně.

„A jsem si jistá, že ty zase jejich." Narcisa se najednou rozzářila a vytáhla něco z kabelky. Když to zvětšila, Hermionu napadlo, že se jedná o nějaký katalog. Čarodějka jí ho podala. „Požádala jsem svou oblíbenou návrhářku Elianne, aby pro tebe vybrala nějaké šaty na náš Zimní ples."

Hermiona otevřela tenký katalog a spatřila několik modelek, které na sobě měly šaty tak krásné, že je šlo jen stěží popsat. Všechny měly různou barvu duhy. Lapala po dechu a vzdychala nad každým modelem, než konečně vzhlédla a s hlubokou lítostí v hlase řekla: „Myslím, že si je nebudu moct dovolit, teto Cisy."

„Ale drahoušku, tím se netrap, prosím," uklidnila ji Narcisa. „Vždycky jsem chtěla oblékat hezkou holčičku a díky tobě mám tu možnost."

Hermiona zrudla a prsty popadla jednu z kudrlinek jejích vlasů. „Myslíš si, že jsem hezká?"

„Ale samozřejmě! Copak ty ne?" Narcisu ohromilo, když dívka zakroutila hlavou. „Moje drahá holčičko, máš v sobě takového potenciálu. Zvlášť s takovýma očima jako máš ty." Vzala Hermionu jemně za bradu a podívala se jí do očí. „Až vyrosteš, tolik chlapců jimi bude okouzleno." Vzala do svých tenkých prstů pramínek Hermioniných vlasů. „Naučím tě několik kouzel na úpravu vlasů a budeš si s nimi moct dělat, co budeš chtít."

„Třeba jako jsou tvoje?" zeptala se Hermiona bez dechu. Pak se zarazila. Přece nebyla ten typ dívky, která se zajímala o vlasy, oblečení a další holčičí věci.

Narcisa se tajemně usmála. „Ale určitě nejsi jedna z těch nudných dívek, které se chichotají nad výtisky Deníku čarodějek, že ne?"

Hermiona potřásla hlavou. „Ani nemám předplatné."

„Správně. Bylo by to mrháním času s hlavou, jako máš ty. Jedna věc je chtít se hezky oblékat, abys zaujala mladého muže, ale pokud je to to jediné, po čem muž touží, pak nestojí za nic. Všichni mladí muži, kteří si tě budou chtít předcházet, až budeš starší, ocení tvou inteligenci, což je důvod, proč se chceme s Luciusem zaměřit na tvé akademické výsledky."

Narcisa se na ni přísně podívala a Hermiona se šťastně usmála. Vždycky chtěla být hezká, ale ne na úkor její mysli. Tohle bylo poprvé, co jí někdo řekl, že může mít oboje!

NCNCNCNC

Zatímco si Narcisa s Hermionou užívaly příjemnou návštěvu, v ředitelně vládla poněkud napjatá atmosféra. Madam Pomfreyová stála u pana Malfoye, který zabral křeslo u krbu, a Brumbál z nevysvětlitelných důvodů věnoval svou pozornost svému fénixovi, Fawkesovi. Lucius si pročítal zprávu madam Pomfreyové ohledně Hermioniných zranění. Také už měl možnost spatřit kopii jejích vzpomínek na daný incident.

Jak tak četl, úzké místo mezi jeho čelistí a uchem mu pulzovalo potlačovaným vztekem. A nepomohlo, že měl touhu zaškrtit ty tři chuligány, co jí ublížili.

Až přehnaně opatrně vrátil zprávu ošetřovatelce. Čekal, že zmizí v krbu, ale patrně měla v úmyslu zůstat. Jen si trochu zvědavě stoupla vedle něj. Luciuse potěšilo, že měl bradavickou ošetřovatelku na své straně. V duchu se nad tím samolibě ušklíbl. Navenek se na ředitele chladně zahleděl a rukama spočinul na své holi. Ti, kdo Luciuse Malfoye znali, věděli, že ve své holi skrývá hůlku a že toto gesto ani zdaleka nebylo tak uvolněné, jak se zdálo být.

„Už jste hovořil s pachateli tohoto zločinu, řediteli?" zeptal se Lucius rozhodně.

„Myslel jsem, že nejlepší bude, když si nejprve promluvím s vámi, pane Malfoyi." Dal fénixovi hrst ohňových semínek a uhlazeně se k Luciusovi otočil. V očích měl jiskřičky, které Luciusovi vadily.

Lucius se ušklíbl. „Pak bych tu rád byl…"

Brumbál zvedl ruku a blaženě se usmál. „Jsem si jistý, že byste rád byl přítomen při této diskuzi, ale já s dětmi raději promluvím sám." Jeho úsměv se změnil na omluvný – jako by vás chtěl jen pohladit po hlavě a poslat svou cestou – aniž by se tak musel o něco starat.

Ale Lucius nesnesl takové urážlivé chování a nebezpečně zúžil oči. „Děti." Převaloval to slovo na jazyku jako med, ve kterém se ale skrývají včelí žihadla. „To nebyly děti, které tohle provedly. Nejprve slečně Grangerové vyhrožovali za ztrátu bodů a pak si na ní počíhali. Sám můžete vidět v precizní zprávě madam Pomfreyové, že jí zlomili nohu pomocí kletby Tarantellegra. Pokračovali v mlácení, v kopání a nakonec," vyprskl, „mělo jedno z těch _dětí_ tu zločineckou drzost se na ni vymočit!"

„Zločineckou?" vykřikl Brumbál. „Vždyť tomu chlapci je teprve jedenáct!"

„Och, opravdu?" usmál se Lucius ironicky. „Jedenáct, říkáte? Tak to asi nebylo jen z legrace, že Brumbále?" Jeho hlas ztvrdl. Tiše, ale stále ostrým tónem, pokračoval: „Jste si vědom, pane, že v mudlovském světě existují děti ne starší než devět let, které záměrně zabily jiné děti zbraněmi stejně nebezpečnými jako kouzla, která se zde učí? Kouzlo Tarantellegra není jen malé neškodné žertovné zaklínadlo. Pokud je do kouzla vložena dostatečná síla, může způsobit nejen zlomené kosti, ale poraněnou míchu nebo zlomený vaz!"

Jako na zavolanou podala madam Pomfreyová řediteli článek ze Svatého Munga, který podrobně popisoval útok kouzelníka na jeho sousedku, která ho každé ráno budila v nepřijatelnou hodinu. V návalu vzteku proklel čarodějku kouzlem Tarantellegra tak silným, že jí zlomil vaz a zabil ji.

Albusova tvář zbělela a málem se nestrefil na židli, na kterou se posadil. Pomalu položil článek na stůl a Luciuse potěšilo, že ty zatracené jiskřičky z jeho tváře zmizely

„Jsem si jistý, že pan Finegann nechtěl…" začal Brumbál.

„Viděl jste tu samou vzpomínku jako já, Brumbále!" vyštěkl Lucius s oprávněným hněvem. „Viděl jste jeho tvář, když to kouzlo vyřkl. Měl v úmyslu slečně Grangerové ublížit!"

Plynulým pohybem se mladý čaroděj zvedl a stoupl si před Brumbála. Hrůzu naháněje se k němu sklonil a řekl: „Máte hodinu na to, abyste ty chlapce přivedl, Brumbále. Budu tu jménem slečny Grangerové, až je budete vyslýchat a rozhodovat o trestu." Naklonil se ještě blíž a zasyčel: „Vhodném trestu, jinak zavolám bystrozory."

S tím se Hermionin zastánce otočil od Brumbálova stolu a rázně zamířil ke dveřím. Zastavil se a pootočil. „A nemyslete si, že ředitelka Nebelvíru odejde bez trestu, Brumbále!"

Další rozzlobený návštěvník překonal kouzla na dveřích, která se hlasitě zabouchla, až sklo na vitrínách zachrastilo.

Albus se opřel o stůl a složil hlavu v dlaních. Od krbu se ozval hlas a Brumbál si uvědomil, že ošetřovatelka je stále ještě v jeho kanceláři.

„Pošlu kopii zprávy o zraněních slečny Grangerová Úřadu na ochranu dětí, řediteli."

Brumbál šokovaně zvedl hlavu. Ve tváři se mu odrážel pocit zrady, který cítil. „Poppy! Určitě chápeš, že tito chlapci chtěli jen …"

Přerušila ho. Její hlas byl rozhodný a bez emocí. „Jistě si vzpomenete, Albusi, že jsem nikdy nezanedbala své povinnosti, pokud šlo o blaho studentů této školy. Vždycky jste to byl _vy_, kdo zametl podobné incidenty pod koberec, takže se oznámení nikdy nedostala na ta správná místa. Já už to nadále trpět nebudu."

„Chlapci dostanou trest, Poppy. Věř mi," řekl ředitel svým nejpřesvědčivějším hlasem. „Není třeba do toho zatahovat Kouzelnický úřad pro ochranu dětí. Konec konců, šlo jen o…"

„Neopovažujte se tohle nazývat klukovským žertíkem, Albusi," zahřměla madam Pomfreyová. Ředitel sebou pod jejím rozzuřeným pohledem viditelně trhl. „To opravdu nevíte, co je šikana, Albusi? Opravdu jste tak naivní?" zeptala se tišeji zmateným hlasem. Zamávala lékařskou zprávou. „Tohle je šikana. To, jak s Harrym zacházeli jeho příbuzní, byla taky šikana. To, co dělali James a Sirius Severusovi taky." Moudře přestala dřív, než by svými obviněními ředitele zahltila.

„Budou vyloučeni, Poppy," povzdychl si Albus téměř prosebně. „Ale je jim teprve jedenáct. Vyloučení trvale poznamená celou jejich budoucnost."

Na dlouho chvíli se madam Pomfreyová odmlčela a hleděla na zprávu ve svých rukách. Nakonec si dlouze a nešťastně povzdechla. „Tak tedy ne Úřadu pro ochranu dětí…zatím, řediteli." Brumbál se usmál a v jeho očích se téměř objevily triumfální jiskřičky, ale madam Pomfreyová pokračovala: „Nicméně to nemohu odepřít školské radě. Ne, když Grangerovi očekávají, že budou útočníci i Minerva potrestáni."

„Cože?" Brumbál se zvedl od stolu a praštil se bokem o jeho roh. „I ty viníš Minervu? Vždyť jste přítelkyně už takovou dobu!" Byl upřímně šokován.

„Ano, to jsme," povzdechla si a nenáviděla se za to, co se chystala udělat. „Už jsem s ní několikrát mluvila o studentech její koleje, ale je tvrdohlavá a vždycky si myslí, že sama ví vše nejlíp." Poslední slova řekla s lítostí, spíš sama pro sebe. Pak promluvila hlasem, který používala na studenty, kteří dělali nepořádek na její ošetřovně. „Proboha, Albusi! Copak jsi neslyšel pana Malfoye, když odcházel?" řekla frustrovaně. „Minerva bude předvedena před radu. Už dostali mojí zprávu a Severus jim hodlá poslat svou."

„To by své přítelkyni a kolegyni neudělal," tvrdil Brumbál.

Madam Pomfreyová si podrážděně odfrkla. „A možná ani neudělá. Ne, když mu neustále hrozíte Azkabanem!" Vyndala z pláště hrst letaxového prášku, hodila ho do plamenů a –možná trochu hlasitěji – vykřikla svou destinaci. Během vteřiny zmizela v zelených plamenech a pryč z ředitelovy kanceláře.

O chvíli později se polička s jemnými nástroji rozletěla na milion kousků, když si to ředitel rázně namířil do svých soukromých komnat.

Ponechán o samotě v ředitelně Fawkes smutně zatrylkoval.

NCNCNCNC

Mnohem později odpoledne, když už slunce zapadalo za horizont, seděli Lucius a Narcisa Malfoyovi v pohodlných křeslech u Hermioniny postele. Dívka spala, zejména vlivem bolest tlumícího a uklidňujícího lektvaru. Oba mlčeli, jen Narcisa se zabývala vyšíváním. Byla to jedna z věcí, které ji naučila její matka. Ze tří dcer jako jediná dokázala tuto činnost ocenit coby uklidňující a kreativní. Každých pár minut vzhlédla od hedvábné nitě a přesunula svůj pohled na Luciuse. Během poslední půl hodiny se sotva pohnul, jen když se snažil pohodlněji usadit na křesle, a jen zíral ven jedním z vysokých oken ošetřovny.

Luciusovy myšlenky byly uzavřené ve smyčce, ve které si stále dokola přehrával události z dnešního odpoledne.

_Lucius dal řediteli hodinu na to, aby do ředitelny přivedl ty tři tyrany a spravedlivě je potrestal. Pár minut před uplynutím hodiny si Lucius pomyslel, že se ho Brumbál rozhodl ignorovat a udělat věci po svém._

_Malfoy věděl, že i když je jeho magie silná, ani zdaleka se nemohla rovnat magii Albuse Brumbála. Byl dost chytrý, aby se jej nikdy nepokusil vyzvat na souboj. Prohrál by a ani by z něj nezbylo nic, co by mohla jeho rodina uklidit!_

_Luciusova síla spočívala v jeho vědomostech – nejen kouzelnického práva jako takového, ale i každé směrnice, vyhlášky a rady, na které Bradavice stály. Také byl dobře obeznámen se Starou magií, magií živlů, kterou byly Bradavice protkány do posledního kamene. V neposlední řadě se velice dobře pohyboval v politice, měl kontakty i tam, kde by jiného nenapadlo, včetně mudlovského světa. Právně, politicky a možná i historicky byl Lucius mnohem mocnější muž než Albus Brumbál. Nejspíš díky těmto znalostem se Brumbál tak snadno podřídil jeho požadavkům a minutu před uplynutím hodiny se objevil skřítek, aby Luciuse doprovodil do ředitelny._

_Když Lucius vstoupil do ředitelny, všiml si, že skleněná vitrína s mechanickými přístroji zmizela. Kromě toho si výzdoby v místnosti nevšímal a pohlédl na Snapea, který stál odměřeně mezi ředitelovým stolem a třemi provinilci. Také madam Pomfreyová byla přítomna, stojíce vedle krbu._

_Brumbál vzhlédl, když Lucius vstoupil, a v jeho očích nebylo ani památky po pobavených jiskřičkách. „Ach, pane Malfoyi. Vítejte." Otočil se k chlapcům a pohlédl na ně skrz jeho půlměsícové brýle. „Pánové, toto je Lucius Malfoy. Je zde jménem slečny Grangerové a jejích rodičů."_

_Dean a Seamus nechali hlavy skloněné, ale Ron Weasley zvedl překvapeně hlavu a pohlédl na aristokrata. Ten se usadil na židli, kterou mu Brumbál přisunul do neutrální části ředitelny, téměř naproti řediteli Zmijozelu. Zmateně hleděl na muže, který byl v kouzelnickém světě znám svou averzí k mudlorozeným._

_Lucius promluvil téměř lhostejným hlasem na nejmladšího Weasleyho: „Slečna Grangerová se stala mou svěřenkyní poté, co její rodiče uznali, že by pro ně bylo obtížné zastupovat ji v kouzelnickém světě." Sklonil svůj pohled na rusovlasého chlapce a varoval ho, ať si zkusí protestovat proti obviněním vzneseným proti nim._

_Moudře zůstal Ronald raději zticha a odtrhl od kouzelníka pohled. Místo toho opět sklonil hlavu dokud Brumbál nevstal ze své židle, neobešel stůl a neoslovil je: „Pánové," spustil Brumbál s hlubokou lítostí v hlase, „jsem velice otřesen tím, co se stalo slečně Grangerové, a přivedl jsem vás sem proto, abych pochopil, proč se tomu tak stalo."_

_Snape se na svého zaměstnavatele ostře zamračil. Madame Pomfreyová přešlápla z nohy na nohu a Lucius si dál prohlížel své upravené nehty._

_Ze tří chlapců to byl právě Dean Thomas, kdo jízlivě utrousil: „Koho zajímá, proč se to stalo? Zasloužila si to!"_

_Brumbálovi poklesla čelist a Snape se divil, že mu samým překvapením nespadla až na hruď. Pak svůj zamračený pohled přesunul na toho hloupého chlapce, který právě promluvil._

_Než mohl Snape své pocity vyjádřit i slovy, která by toho tupohlavce rozpustila na místě, Brumbál pokračoval tvrdým hlasem: „Velice jste mě zklamal, pane Thomasi." Jeho modré oči se zadívaly na všechny tři. „Vy všichni jste mě zklamali. Slečna Grangerová přišla o body stejně, jako kdokoliv jiný. To přeci není důvod, abyste tu dívku napadli!"_

_Snape se ušklíbl, když v Brumbálových očích zahlédl onu nezapomenutelnou ostrou hranu, která jen dokazovala, jak impozantním soupeřem byl v soubojích. Mnozí často zapomínali, že i když mu bylo přes sto dvacet let, jen máloco ho dokázalo zastavit. Jeho věk ani zdaleka neovlivnil jeho reflexy a spousta Smrtijedů (a Pán zla, pokud by se odvážil vrátit) tak měli důvod se ho bát. Patrně si toho nevšiml, takže si Snape málem pobaveně odfrkl, když se Seamus Finnegan rozhodl přispět další hloupou poznámkou._

„_Nechovala se vůbec jako Nebelvír!" vyštěkl Seamus._

„_Aha, chápu, pane Finnigane!" prohlásil Snape ledovým hlasem. „Pokud se dítě nechová jako Nebelvír, pak je vaše chování přijatelné!"_

_Sarkasmus v hlase Mistra lektvarů popíchl třetího chlapce. Ronald Weasley zamumlal pod vousy: „Proč prostě nezavřeš hubu?" _

„_Naopak, pane Weasley, velice by mě zajímalo, co může váš kamarád říct na svou obhajobu." Brumbál se naklonil dopředu, takže se s chlapcem téměř dotýkali nosy._

_Weasleymu se překvapením rozšířily oči a při snaze couvnout zakopnul o vlastní nohy. Nikdo se nenamáhal pomoct mu zpátky na nohy, včetně jeho přátel, kteří od něj oba zůstali odvrácení. Když Ronald opět zaujal své místo vedle Seamuse, tentokrát to byl Lucius, kdo pocítil potřebu něco říct. _

_Lucius si stoupl a předstoupil mezi chlapce a ředitele. „Byl jsem svědkem takových zvěrstev, která si nedokážete ani představit," začal téměř konverzačním tónem a prohlížel si je svýma šedivýma očima. _

_Všichni tři věděli, že byl Lucius Malfoy Smrtijed, ale hlavně nejmladší Weasley se děsil toho, co může říct, protože sám ztratil dva strýce, kteří byli Smrtijedy zavražděni na příkaz Pána zla._

_Lucius dlouho zíral na Ronalda Weasleyho, který mu oplácel vzdorným pohledem, než nervózně polkl. „Znám ty muže, na které myslíte, pane Weasley, a vy máte něco, co oni ne." Na okamžik se zrzek zatvářil zmateně nad tím, co by měl mít, co nemají Smrtijedi, a bývalý Smrtijed mu v mžiku nabídl odpověď: „Máte výčitky svědomí za to, co jste provedl slečně Grangerové."_

_Aniž by si to uvědomil, Ronald krátce přikývl. Lucius na něj hleděl celou minutu, než i on přikývl a otočil se na zbývající dva chlapce. Dlouhým prstem v rukavici ukázal na Seamuse a řekl: „Myslím, že příště si to dvakrát promyslíte, než se o podobný čin pokusíte znovu." Když chlapec přikývl, Lucius obrátil svou pozornost na posledního chlapce. Na toho, který nejen že Hermionu kopl, ale dokonce měl tu drzost ji ponížit tím nejhorším možným způsobem. Věděl, že chlapec necítí ani nejmenší výčitky. Ve skutečnosti se na staršího čaroděje samolibě ušklíbl. _

_Lucius se vědoucně pousmál, skoro jako by sdíleli nějaké tajemství. Kamarádsky objal chlapce kolem ramen a odtáhl ho kousek stranou od ostatních chlapců. „A vy byste se Pánovi zla velice zamlouval, pane Thomasi." Chlapcův samolibý úsměv znejistěl a Lucius zesílil stisk. Zašeptal mu do ucha: „Tohle byl váš nápad, že ano?" Dean se otřásl nad lákavým tónem, který děsil všechny, co měli tu smůlu a setkali se s Pánem zla. „No řekněte, pane Thomasi, ta malá mudlovské šmejdka si o to říkala, že ano?" Lucius se zasmál a dokonce i Snapea zamrazilo strachem, když v tu chvíli spatřil Smrtijeda, šíleného psychopata, čímž se vyznačovala většina následovníků Pána zla._

_Konečně se Dean Thomas zhnuseně otřásl a snažil se od sebe čaroděje odstrčit. Lucius ale chlapce chytil pevněji a prsty mu bolestivě stiskl rameno. „Vám se to …líbilo…že ano, pane Thomasi?" Přestože chlapec zoufale kroutil hlavou, Lucius zatloukl hřebík do jeho rakve slovy: „Ano, Pán zla by se vyžíval ve vaší krutosti."_

_Strachem bez sebe sebou Dean škubl a svalil se na podlahu. Jako krab se drápal pryč, ale narazil do madam Pomfreyové, která ho za límec vytáhla na nohy._

„_Jste šílenec!" ječel Dean hystericky. Léčitelka, která ho stále držela za hábit, jím zatřásla. Odtáhl se. „To vy jste Smrtijed, ne já! Jen jsem tý šprtce dal, co si zasloužila! Nepatřila k nám a my jsme jí tu nechtěli!" Dean pohlédl na Seamuse. „Řekni mu to! Vždyť jsi se mnou souhlasil!" Seamus se skloněnou hlavou studoval lem své košile. Dean se obrátil na Ronalda. „Ty ses tomu smál, Weasley! Říkals jí coura, děvka a …"_

„_Sklapni!" vykřikl Ronald. Vystoupil z jejich zástupu a předstoupil před Deana. „Říkal jsem ti, ať nepoužíváš žádný kletby! Aby ses jí nedotýkal! Stačilo přece jí jen popichovat a tak, ale ty…!"_

_Nejmladší Weasley se rozzuřil. Vrhl se na chlapce a vmžiku dostal ránu, kterou mu ale vzápětí vrátil a roztrhl Deanovi ret. Chystal se mu vrazit pár dalších ran, když ho Snape popadl za ruce a odtáhl ho od něj. „To ty jsi šílenec!" Weasley se pokusil vyprostit ze Snapeova sevření. „Nechte mě! To on!" křičel Ronald. „To Dean jí před tím proklel a ukázal holkám …" Zavrtěl se ve Snapeově sevření a pokusil se Deana udeřit pěstí._

_Obratným pohybem Snape chytil svíjejícího se chlapce tak, že byl uvězněn mezi jeho bokem a paží. Odtáhl ho od Deana, který byl v rukou madam Pomfreyové, a postavil ho před ředitele. Snape mu položil ruce na ramena a zablokoval mu pohled na Deana._

„_Teď máte jedinou šanci říct nám pravdu, pane Weasley," poukázal Snape. „Začněte s vysvětlováním a možná se vyhnete vyloučení."_

_S doširoka rozevřenýma očima zíral Ronald Weasley na mistra lektvarů. Když se konečně odhodlal, nespouštěl z profesora oči. „Byl jsem na Hermionu naštvanej. Je to hrozná šprtka, pořád musela předvádět ten svůj chytrej mozek a neustále do nás hučet, abysme se učili a tak. Pak začala ztrácet body a Freda a George napadlo, že by jí mohli trochu potrápit. Pak toho ale nechali a já jsem žádný vtípky neznal, zato Dean jo. Ale chtěl, aby ty vtípky provedl někdo jinej, a protože si Hermioniny spolužačky myslí, že je ošklivá…" Snape nad tou urážkou chlapcem prudce trhl. „Já-já ne, pane! To holky!"_

„_Fajn," zavrčel Snape. „Pokračujte."_

„_No, Dean ukázal Parvati -" _

„_DRŽ HUBU, WEASLEY!" zaječel Dean od podlahy, ale madam Pomfreyová na něj jednoduše použila Silencio. Dean se tak pořád pokoušel na svého spolužáka křičet, ale nikdo ho už neslyšel._

„_Děkuji, Poppy," ušklíbl se Snape a obrátil svůj temný pohled zpět na chlapce před sebou. „Říkal jste něco o slečně Patilové?" pobídl ho._

„_No, Parvati nezná Netopýří kouzlo, a neznám ho ani já ani Seamus. Moje sestra ho umí, ale ta tady není…" Když si uvědomil, že blábolí, rychle se vrátil k vyprávění. „Dean naučil Parvati Netopýří kouzlo a Levanduli kouzlo na akné."_

„_Kdo namíchal lektvar, který přeměnil její vlasy na mé?" zasyčel Snape._

_Ronald polkl. „To jsme nebyli my!"_

_Seamus se tiše přidal: „Já jsem v lektvarech nemožnej."_

_Dean nejspíš řekl to samé, ale nikdo ho neslyšel._

„_Schopnosti v lektvarech vás tří jsou k pláči a pan Longbottom, který každou hodinu zvládne něco zničit, má víc rozumu než vy," ušklíbl se Mistr lektvarů. „Takže i když jste v tomto žertíku nevinně, víte, kdo za ním stojí. Povídejte, pane Weasley."_

_Následující půl hodinu vyjmenovával Ronald všechny, kteří se nějak podíleli na fyzickém ponižování Hermiony skrz lektvary nebo zaklínadla. Téměř každý v Nebelvíru měl podíl na znepříjemňování jejího života. Dospělí zjistili, že po čase většina Nebelvírů přestala, protože je šikana mladé dívky přestala bavit, ale Ronald i nadále pokračoval v urážkách. Se Seamusem pak dosvědčili, že to byl Dean, kdo naplánoval útok na Hermionu._

_Na závěr byl Dean vyloučen ze školy, Seasmus bezpodmínečně vyloučen na rok a Ronald na dva měsíce. V půlce vyprávění dorazila matka Weasleyová, aby si vyzvedla syna. Než domluvil, čekala potichu jako přísná socha, ale pak jej popadla za ucho a celou cestu skrz hrad a pozemky do něj nepřestala hučet._

Luciuse vytrhl ze scény jemný dotyk na rameni. „Drahý," pronesla tiše jeho žena, „možná bys chtěl pozměnit obsazení týmů Malé ligy, než se Hermiona vzbudí k večeři."

Úlevně si oddychl a jemně políbil konečky prstů její ruky. Vždy se mohl spolehnout na to, že mu ulehčí od temných myšlenek.

NCNCNCNC 

Večer toho samého dlouhého dne večeřel Draco se svými rodiči na ošetřovně u Hermiony. Snape, který neměl náladu večeřet se svými kolegy ve Velké síni, pozval Harryho na večeři do svých komnat.

Harry si pověsil hábit na věšák a pečlivě zkontroloval své boty, jestli na nich nemá bláto, protože byli zrovna s Dracem u Stojících monolitů, když byli zavoláni na večeři. Protože na nich trocha bláta přeci jen utkvěla, sedl si na podlahu a sundal si je. Pak nakrčil nos nad svými ponožkami.

„Pane profesore? Můžu si sundat ponožky? Páchnou," zakřičel Harry.

Snape vykoukl zpoza kuchyňských dveří a zamračil se. „Nemusíte křičet, pane Pottere. Slyším vás docela dobře."

„Omlouvám se, pane," povzdechl si a znovu nakrčil nos. Tentokrát směrem k profesorovi.

„Sundejte si je," poručil Snape. „Nerad bych, aby mi zkazily chuť!"

Harry se zahihňal a sundal si je. Pak se vydal do kuchyně ke dřezu. Chtěl si umýt ruce, když ho Snape s rukou na jeho zádech vyvedl z kuchyně na chodbu. Ukázal před sebe. „Tam na konci je koupelna, prosím, umyjte si ruce tam."

Harry poslušně klusal tmavou chodbou a jeho bosé nohy hlasitě pleskaly o kamennou podlahu.

„Páni!" Harryho překvapila velikost Snapeovy koupelny.

Koupelna byla vzdušná, s černým a bílým mramorem a obložením z třešňového dřeva. Na zadní stěně bylo zabudované očarované okno, které teď ukazovalo zšeřelé nebe, které brzy bude poseté zářícími hvězdami. Po pravici stála bílá porcelánová vana s nožičkami ve tvaru drápů. Nad ní vysel sprchový závěs, který byl teď odsunut na jeden konec vany. Díky vodu odpuzujícímu kouzlu však vypadala tato tmavě červená látka z mušelínu spíš jako luxusní závěs. Kohoutky na vaně se zlatě třpytily.

Po Harryho levici se po celé stěně táhl pult z třešňového dřeva, na kterém stála dvě umyvadla z černého porcelánu se zlatými kohoutky. Vedle umyvadla, blíž ke dveřím, bylo zelené mýdlo, štětka na holení, lahvička s pěnou na holení a břitva, a na druhé straně umyvadla sklenička z černého kouřového skla a nad ní zlatý držák s něčím, co Harry tipoval na Snapeovo kartáček.

Harry se nad těmi obyčejnými věcmi pousmál. Pobavilo ho, že i jeho profesor si musí čistit zuby a holit se jako každý jiný.

Nad každým umyvadlem viselo zlatem zdobené zrcadlo. Ani jedno naštěstí nebylo jako ta mluvící zrcadla roztroušená po hradě. Vedle umyvadel pak byla úzká polička s žínkami a ručníky.

Poslední věc k vidění byl sám záchod, který stál mezi pultem s umyvadly a zadní stěnou. Byl z bílého porcelánu se zlatým splachovadlem a víkem z černého porcelánu.

Harry byl doslova omráčený přepychem koupelny. Připomínala mu ukázkové pokoje z časopisů, které četla teta Petunie.

Ruka na rameni ho polekala, až sebou instinktivně uhnul. „Ach, zdravím, pane," usmál se Harry rozpačitě.

Snape se rozhodl nevšímat si Harryho ucuknutí. „Mrznou vám nohy, pane Pottere." Pohlédl na chlapcovy bosé nohy stojící na studené dlažbě a podal mu černé plyšové pantofle. „Pospěšte si a umyjte si ruce. Za chvíli nám skřítci přinesou večeři."

Snape se otočil k odchodu a snažil se nedívat na Harryho vděčný a přešťastný obličej, který způsobily darované pantofle.

S nohama v teplých pantoflích se o pár minut později vydal Harry skrz krátkou chodbu zpět do obývacího pokoje. Většinu místnosti zabíral malý kulatý stůl, na kterém nyní stál talíř s pečení, malé brambory, dušená zelenina, miska ovoce a sklenice vína pro Snapea a studené mléko pro Harryho.

Několik minut jedli v tichosti. Pak se Harry zeptal: „Jste si jistý, že mě chcete?"

Takovou otázku Snape nečekal, a tak si nejprve otřel rty lněným ubrouskem a zadíval se na chlapce, který se začal vidličkou šťourat v zelenině. Opřel si lokty o stůl a sepjal prsty před sebou.

„Dal jsem ti snad důvod myslet si, že tě nechci?" zeptal se vážně.

Harry vidličkou v zelenině nakreslil číslici osm. „No, pořád mi říkáte ‚Pane Pottere' a já myslel, že mi tak budete říkat jen ve škole, takže třeba…"

Snape se ušklíbl a vrátil se k jídlu. Po soustu zeleniny odpověděl: „Síla zvyku, Harry. Snažím se nejen tebe, ale i tvé kamarády oslovovat křestním jménem, když nejsme zrovna v situaci učitele a studenta, ale musíš mi prominout, když někdy zapomenu."

„Táákže, i když na mě budete naštvaný, když budu v maléru nebo tak, pořád mi budete říkat ‚Harry'?" Nabral si malé sousto zeleniny a ušklíbl se. Neměl zeleninu zrovna dvakrát v lásce, ale jeho profesor trval na tom, že všichni ve Zmijozelu ji musí jíst.

Snape se pousmál. „Budu se snažit," řekl s předstíranou velkorysostí. „Nicméně pokud tě někdy oslovím ‚Pane Pottere' mimo školu, tak urychleně přiběhneš."

Harry se zasmál. „Ano, pane!" Vzal si další sousto zeleniny, než se vrátil ke své pečeni.

Po večeři se Snape usadil na pohovce, s nohama nataženýma před sebou blízko krbu. Harry ho přemluvil, aby si taky sundal své boty z dračí kůže a černé ponožky, takže měl na sobě saténové pantofle, stejně teplé jako ty Harryho.

Harry se usadil vedle Snapea, stočený pod jeho rukou. Harry vytáhl všechny kamínky, které našel u Stojících monolitů, a společně si je prohlíželi. Harry se je potom snažil pojmenovat.

Harry si vybral jeden šedý kamínek, s bílými a černými tečkami. „Žula," prohlásil rozhodně. Položil ho na Snapeovo stehno a Snape ho poslal na stolek vedle pohovky, kde už ležely další. Harry se usmál, když zvedl kámen s hranatými okraji. „Pyrit! Půjdete na Zimní ples Malfoyových, pane?"

Snape přikývl, ale pak si všiml, že Harry se stále věnuje svým kamenům. „Obdržel jsem pozvánku a madam Malkinová už mi chystá nový společenský hábit."

„V nebeské modři?" škádlil ho Harry. Zahihňal se, když ho Snape polechtal.

„Černé, ty trdlo!" zasmál se Snape. Pomohl Harrymu posbírat kameny, které mu spadly na zem.

„Proč máte tak rád černou?" zeptal se Harry a prohlížel si jeden z knoflíků na Snapeově rozepnutém hábitu. Pod ním měl prostou bílou košili.

Přitáhl si chlapce blíž a druhou rukou zamyšleně přejížděl po látce svého hábitu. „Je jednoduchá, praktická. Nikdy jsem si neliboval v módě jako Lucius."

„Pan Malfoy _je_ docela hezký," poznamenal Harry vážně. Snape měl nutkání si nad tímto prohlášením odfrknout.

Odkašlal si a na oko ublíženě odpověděl: „Tak potom jsem asi ošklivý, když se neoblíkám do těch krásných barev."

„Ne! Tak jsem to nemyslel!" ztuhl Harry, kterého napadlo, jestli svého učitele opravdu neurazil.

Snape si posadil Harryho zpátky vedle sebe a prohrábl mu ofinu. „Jen jsem si dělal legraci, Harry. Opravdu jsi mě neranil."

„Vážně? Protože vím…já…hmf," zarazil se.

Snape trochu zúžil oči, když odpovídal: „Vážně. Moc dobře vím, jak mi studenti říkají, Harry."

„A to vám nevadí?" zeptal se Harry jemně.

Snape se na okamžik odmlčel a pak zamyšleně odpověděl: „První rok poté, co jsem nastoupil, jsem tahle urážlivá jména snášel docela těžce. Na chvíli mě dokonce napadlo, že bych měl být ve třídě milejší a také jsem to zkusil." Sklesle potřásl hlavou. „To byla naprostá katastrofa."

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě. Položil si tvář na Snapeův hrudník, aby mohl poslouchat zároveň tlukot jeho srdce a dunění jeho hluboké hlasu.

„Měl jsem studentku druhého ročníku z Mrzimoru, kterou mi připomíná pan Longbottom. Elsie Handrewová." Nad jejím jménem se lehce ušklíbl. „Slečna Handrewová si na rozdíl od pana Longbottoma četla učebnici napřed, ale díky nedostatku sebevědomí a úzkostlivého rozvažování každého možného kroku byla nervózní a trochu neohrabaná." Ušklíbl se, když si vzpomněl na jinou studentku, která byla také trochu neohrabaná a neustále se omlouvala. Udělal si v duchu poznámku, že o ní musí Harrymu jednou vyprávět. Pokračoval ve vyprávění: „Zbývaly jen tři měsíce do konce roku a my se chystali vařit Mast proti artritidě. Nebyla příliš těžká, ale člověk si nesměl dovolit chybovat."

„Jenže Elsie udělala chybu," odtušil Harry.

Snape se na chlapce zamračil. „Kdo tady vypráví příběh, pane Pottere?"

Harry zvedl hlavu, aby viděl na svého profesora. Zasmál se. „Jen jsem hádal!"

„Hm!" Snape polechtal Harryho na žebrech, až sebou chlapec pobaveně trhl. Pak pokračoval: „Snažil jsem se být milý, což bylo těžké. Křičet na bandu tupohlavců mi přijde mnohem jednodušší." Harry se zahihňal. „Takže, snažil jsem se být tak milý, jak jen bylo bezpečné, ale bohužel to nemělo takový efekt, v jaký jsem doufal. Slečna Handrewová byla stále nervózní a teď to šířila i na další studenty."

„Začal jste řvát, že jo?" domyslel se Harry.

Snape se ušklíbl. „Hm, ano. V ten nejhorší možný moment. Začalo to, když slečna Handrewová přidala do svého lektvaru příliš čajových lístků. Hned po ní následovali další jako domino, až se všechny kotlíky naráz zvedli ze svých ohňů. Všichni začali křičet a já se je snažil vyhnat ze třídy, aby je nepraštil buď létající, nebo padající kotlík."

Harrymu se rozzářily oči a usmál se na svého učitele. Sedl si rovně a roztáhl ruce. „Ale nikdo se nezranil, zachránil jste den, dal všem tresty a začal zase na všechny křičet!"

„Ne tak docela, pane Pottere," namítl Snape a posadil si ho na klín. „Dal jsem celé třídě trest, pak jsem dostal trest od ředitele…a řval na všechny své třídy až do konce roku!"

Harry se začal smát, ale pak se zarazil, ve tváři nevěřícný výraz. „Počkejte chvilku. Vy jste dostal trest? Ale vždyť jste dospělý!"

Snape se nad tou myšlenkou zamračil. „To jsem si taky říkal, ale už jsem se naučil, že Albus Brumbál si vždy bude dělat to, co chce."

Při pohledu na Harryho zachmuřený obličej ho napadlo, že to možná neměl říkat. Harry sepjal ruce a zíral na své propletené prsty. „Nemám ho rád," zamumlal.

Snape mu ukazováčkem zvedl hlavu, aby mu viděl do očí. „Ředitele?" Harry přikývl. „A pročpak?" zeptal se tiše.

Harry zašeptal: „Dal mě Dursleyovým, ne?" Nervózně si hrál s knoflíkem na profesorově hábitu.

Snape chtěl lhát, ale tomuhle chlapci nemohl. Zasloužil si pravdu, i když mohla bolet. „Byli to tví jediní příbuzní a myslel si, že se o tebe budou chtít postarat."

„Přišel se na mě někdy podívat?" Harry nečekal na odpověď a teď už rozzlobeně kroutil s bavlněným knoflíkem. „Myslím, že ne, protože jinak by to skončilo." Zalapal po dechu, když se knoflík utrhl. Z jedné jeho strany visely černé nitě. Snape ho vytrhl Harrymu z ruky a strčil ho do kapsy hábitu. Domácí skřítci v prádelně ho najdou a přišijí.

Snape obtočil ruku kolem chlapcových ramen a jemně je stiskl. „Ano, dítě, měl tě zkontrolovat a zklamal tě tím, že tak neudělal. Pomůže alespoň to, že mě za tebou poslal on?"

Harry se na něj smutně podíval. „Proč vás neposlal dřív?"

„Přál bych si, aby poslal." Snape vzal Harryho do náručí a chlapec ho objal kolem krku.

Snape ucítil na krku slanou vodu, a tak začal poplácávat chlapce po zádech. Nicméně pláč nesílil. Harry vděčně a zároveň smutně zašeptal: „Maminka mi řekla, abych byl trpělivý. Že pro mě přijdete."

Snape měl co dělat, aby neztuhl. Před očima se mu objevily kresby, které Harry nakreslil a nalepil na zeď v přístěnku pod schody v Zobí ulici. V tu chvíli si vzpomněl na jemný vánek, který ho pohladil po tváři, i když tam žádný vánek nebyl.

_Dávala Lily na svého syna pozor? Navštívila ho snad v jeho snech? Byla to snad Lily, kdo Harrymu poslal představy, které nakreslil?_

Snape by se zeptal, ale Harry usnul. Opatrně se zvedl a položil ho na pohovku. Přivolal si polštář, který mu vložil pod hlavu, a deku, kterou přes něj přehodil poté, co mu kouzlem změnil oblečení na teplé fleesové pyžamo. Pak potichu odešel do kuchyně.

V kuchyni rychle napsal Dracovi krátkou zprávu:

_Pane Malfoyi,_

_tímto vás chci informovat, že Harry usnul v mých komnatách, a tak zde zůstane celou noc. Počká na vás před snídaní ve Vstupní síni._

_S. Snape._

Pak přivolal skřítka, aby dopis doručil. Připravil si čaj a vrátil se do obýváku, kde ztlumil světla a posadil se do svého oblíbeného křesla vedle spícího chlapce.

Kouzelník se spokojeně usmál. Už zítra bude Harry jeho syn. 

A/N: Jejda, asi nemá smysl omlouvat tu příšerně dlouhou pauzu, co? Měla jsem maturitu a tak, takže to udělalo hodně…. Každopádně, nová kapitolka je zde, tak si ji užijte, omluvte chybičky a nezapomeňte zanechat komentář. Všechny čtu a moc mě vždycky potěší! Jo a děkuji Jenny za opravu!


	11. Kapitola jedenáctá

_11. kapitola – 15. října_

_**15. října 1991 – Úterý**_

Tohle měl být Snapeův nejšťastnější den v životě. Ale nebyl. Hodinu od hodiny byl rozzlobenější a jeho migréna se zhoršovala. Nerad vynechával hodiny, když měl učit, ale hluční studenti, kteří diskutovali o chybějících nebelvírech, ho donutili nad svým rozhodnutím litovat. Zatím to pro něj bylo peklo.

Ale co bylo ještě horší, když se studenti nesoustředili, plýtvali ingrediencemi a dělali chyby, které vedly k nehodám. Uběhla sotva polovina dne a už musel poslat na ošetřovnu s popáleninami jednoho nebelvíra, dva havraspárce a jednoho mrzimorce. I zmijozelové byli pěkně roztěkaní a Snape si byl jistý, že to nemohly způsobit lektvary, které vařili. Ačkoliv, kdo ví, v co všechno můžou děti lektvary přetvořit, když je místo nich spíše zajímají zdejší drby?

V době oběda se Snape uchýlil do chladu svého kabinetu. Neměl náladu ani na Velkou síň, ani na oběd. Žaludek měl z toho bušení v hlavě jako na vodě. Přivolal by si lektvar proti migréně, ale v tuhle chvíli byl jeho stůl mnohem pohodlnější. Zkřížil ruce na stole, položil na ně hlavu a zavřel oči.

Snape neslyšel jemný šelest studentského hábitu. Ani si nebyl vědom toho, že by v jeho kabinetě byl ještě někdo. Alespoň do chvíle, než na ruce ucítil hliněnou láhev.

S námahou pozvedl bolavou hlavu a spatřil Harryho ustaraný pohled. Zamračil se, protože jiný výraz jeho obličej v tuhle chvíli nezvládl. Popadl láhev do ruky a palcem vyndal zátku. Přičichl k ní a poznal zápach lektvaru proti migréně, který si uvařil. Polkl doušek lektvaru a s úlevou si vychutnával teplo, které odplavilo bolest jeho hlavy a ztuhlost jeho ramen.

„Dnes jste se mnou ještě hodinu neměl, pane Pottere, tak jak jste věděl o mé bolesti hlavy?" zeptal se Snape a protáhl si ramena, aby je zbavil zbytku ztuhlosti. Hlavu však nechal položenou na rukou.

„Jen jsem za vámi přišel, pane, a viděl, že máte hlavu položenou na stole," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Jen jsem hádal, ale byl jsem si jistý, že ho napřed zkontrolujete, jako to děláte vždycky, pane."

Snape se ušklíbl. Chlapec ho zná docela dobře. „Děkuju, pane Pottere."

„Je to lepší, pane?" zeptal se Harry a nesměle se usmál.

Snape si všiml, že zpoza stolu vidí jen Harryho hlavu od nosu nahoru. Už chtěl vyhrknout „Jsi hrozně malý", ale než by těmito slovy všechno zničil, pouze lehce přikývl a opatrně zvedl hlavu ve strachu, aby mu sama neupadla.

„Myslel jsem, že půjdete navštívit svou kamarádku," řekl tiše, aby nenarušil náhlé ticho v jeho hlavě.

„Doufal jsem, že byste šel se mnou. Pan a paní Malfoyovi už tam jsou a Draco už taky šel," vysvětlil Harry. „Nechtěl byste s nima poobědvat?"

Protože se cítil o devadesát procent líp než před chvílí, zvedl se a prsty si projel vlasy, které díky všem těm výparům, které studenti vytvořili, nevypadaly zrovna nejlépe. Ale vlastně mu to bylo jedno. Obešel stůl a natáhl ruku. Harry se nadšeně usmál a uchopil ji. Jak tak kráčeli společně, Harry se v duchu usmál. Tohle bude jeho nejlepší den v životě!

NCNCNCNC

Když vstoupili Harry a Snape na ošetřovnu, pokoj jim připadal přelidněný, i když jediným dalším pacientem byl mrzimorec, kterého sem Snape poslal kvůli popáleninám.

Lucius a Narcisa seděli po pravé straně Hermioniny postele a Draco stál u nohou postele. Na levé straně stála zvláštně vypadající žena s fialovými vlasy, a jak Snape věděl, se stejně fialovýma očima.

„Nymfadoro! Co tu děláš?" chtěl vědět Snape a zamračil se.

Dívka se k němu otočila a zahihňala se. Vlasy se jí přebarvily na neonově růžovou. Vstala a usmála se na Snapea.

„Zdárec, profesore," pozdravila ho.

Snape ucítil, jak k němu Harry přistoupil blíž.

„Mluv spisovně!" vyštěkl na ni Snape.

„Ach, pořád stejně okouzlující jako vždycky." Zářivě se usmála a otočila se na malého chlapce, který jako ve smrtelné křeči svíral profesorovu ruku. „Ty jsi ale slaďoušek. Jsem Tonksová a jak se jmenuješ ty?"

Harry vklouzl za záhyby Snapeova hábitu a zíral na tu zvláštní dívku zpoza profesorovy ruky. Snape mu položil ruku na záda a jemně ho postrčil před sebe.

„Nymfadoro Tonsková, tohle je Harry Potter," představil je Snape.

„Nazdárek, Harry." Její fialové vlasy se přebarvily na zářivě růžovou a Harry se vylekaně znovu schoval za Snapea.

„Sedni si, Doro," nařídila jí Narcisa tiše. „Někdy je tě příliš mnoho najednou."

Tiše a poslušně se Tonksová posadila zpět na židli a omluvně pokrčila rameny. „Promiň, teto Cisy."

„Smím se zeptat, co se děje?" zeptal se Snape a přivolal pro sebe a Harryho dvě židle. Posadili se poblíž Draca.

Lucius odpověděl: „Hermiona je Dořiným prvním úkolem v terénu v rámci jejího Bystrozorského kurzu. Přišla si pro Hermionino svědectví a my jsme tu jako morální opora."

„Tonksová," zabručela mladá bystrozorka. „Chtěla jsem přece, abyste mi říkali Tonksová."

Lucius na mladou čarodějku přimhouřil oči. „Hodlám ti říkat Dora nebo Nymfadora, mladá dámo. Pokud chceš, aby ti přátelé říkali příjmením, to je tvoje věc. Ale mezi rodinou budeš muset snést svoje křestní jméno."

Tonksová si naštvaně odfrkla. Narcisa se zadívala na mladou čarodějku a narovnala se. Když Tonksová spatřila tohle gesto, narovnala se i ona a vysloužila si od Narcisy drobný úsměv. „Jednou své jméno oceníš, Nymfadoro," řekla tiše Narcisa.

Tonksová se nahrbila a zkřížila ruce na prsou. „Nymfadora je moc dlouhý a Dora se mi nelíbí!"

„Přestaň se chovat jako dítě, Nymfadoro!" nakázal Snape kousavě. „Jestli jsi tu v rámci své práce, tak se podle toho taky chovej."

Tonksová se na Snapea zamračila, ale narovnala se a ukázala hůlkou na Hermionu. „Promiň, Hermiono, ale musím dokončit ta diagnostická kouzla."

Hermiona byla během té zvláštní výměny názorů potichu a teď jen přikývla. Tonksová vyřkla kouzlo a všichni sledovali, jak se nad Hermionou objevily runy. Když vybledly, Tonksová držela v ruce pergamen s výsledkem testu. Rychle si ho prohlédla, srolovala ho a zastrčila do vnitřní kapsy svého dlouhého koženého pláště.

„Vedla sis skvěle, Hermiono!" Tonksová poplácala dívku na ruce, kterou měla položenou na dece. „Děkuji za spolupráci."

„Samozřejmě, Tonksová. Jsem ráda, že jsem mohla pomoct." Pozvedla pohled k Narcise, která se na ni uznale usmála.

Tonksová si stoupla, přistoupila k Luciusovi a Narcise a políbila je na tvář. „Děkuju, strejdo Lucu, děkuju, teto Cisy. Tohle jsem opravdu potřebovala." Poklepala si na kapsu, zastavila se u Draca a rozcuchala mu vlasy.

„Hej!" zabručel. Tonksová se sklonila a políbila ho na tvář.

„Buď hodný, bratránku." Draco se zamračil a Tonksová se ušklíbla.

Mladá dáma přešla kolem Harryho a zamávala mu. Zastavila se u Snapea a ten se snažil na ni nedívat. Sklonila se, aby ho políbila na špičku nosu, a pak chtěla ladně běžet pryč z ošetřovny, ale místo toho okázale zakopla a spadla napřed Snapeovi do klína a pak na zem.

„Pro Merlinovy zuby!" zaklel Snape, vstal a pomohl Tonksové na nohy tak, že jí málem vykloubil rameno. „Jsi zatracená nemotora, Nymfadoro!" zasyčel Snape.

Tonksová se na něj půvabně usmála a její vlasy se změnily do slušivé modro-černé barvy. „Ale i tak mě milujete, profesore." Teď konečně mohla vyběhnout z ošetřovny a zvládla to bez další nehody.

Snape na Luciuse zlostně pohlédl. „Tvoje neteř je hrozbou pro slušnou společnost," prohlásil.

Lucius se tiše zasmál. „Ale Dora to myslí dobře, Severusi."

Snape se zamračil a sedl si. „Co to mělo znamenat, Luciusi? Nakonec ses přeci jen rozhodl zavolat bystrozory?"

„Ne tak docela," odpověděl vážně. „Grangerovi si vyžádali o tom incidentu oficiální zprávu. Protože ještě nejsme připraveni kontaktovat bystrozory, spojil jsem se s Alastorem Moodym a ten navrhl, že by si pro Hermionino a mé svědectví ze zasedání v ředitelně mohla dojít Dora a získat tak nějaké zkušenosti v terénu." Zlomyslně se ušklíbl. „Její škádlení tvé osoby byl jen takový bonus."

„Víš, co se říká o muži, který je k dámě hrubý, Severusi?" škádlila ho Narcisa.

Snape ji probodl temným pohledem. „Že nemá rád její chabé pokusy o flirtování," odpověděl suše. „Nepřišli jsme snad na oběd?"

Harry, který stejně jako ostatní děti v místnosti nechápal současnou konverzaci mezi dospělými, se ozval: „Já mám hlad."

„Já taky," souhlasil Draco.

NCNCNCNC

Už dojídali oběd a chystali se ukončit svou návštěvu, aby si Hermiona mohla odpočinout, když dorazil nevítaný návštěvník.

„Ach, Severusi. Tady jsi!" Ředitel se zastavil ve dveřích, pak vstoupil dovnitř a zdvořile kývl Narcise a Luciusovi. Pak svou pozornost obrátil na Hermionu. „A jak se dnes máte, slečno Grangerová?"

„Je mi fajn," odpověděla bez úsměvu. Snape se pochvalně ušklíbl. Dívka dobře věděla, že řediteli nestála za to, aby ji přišel navštívit hned poté, co byla zraněna.

Hermioniny dotazy na madame Pomfreyovou byly sotva mazané a Snape se dozvěděl, že chtěla vědět, zda se o ni ředitel zajímá stejně jako její přátelé a učitelé. Dokonce i Minerva ji přišla navštívit, i když její kariéra v Bradavicích visela na vlásku právě díky tomuto incidentu. Hermiona její návštěvu ocenila, ale pochopitelně už nestála o lítost, která přišla pozdě. Ale až do teď ji ředitel nenavštívil, ani když byla v bezvědomí nebo spala.

Brumbál si jemného odmítnutí nevšímal, pohlédl na Harryho a pak se zastavil pohledem na Snapeovi. „Hledal jsem tě, chlapče. Mohli bychom se sejít po tvé poslední hodině?"

Snape přikývl. „Bude vám to vyhovovat v šest hodin?"

Brumbál se spokojeně usmál. „Připravím čaj, Severusi."

Když Brumbál odešel, Snape znechuceně ohrnul rty. Lucius poznamenal: „Vypadá to, že chce Brumbál zasáhnout."

Snape přikývl, ale mlčel. Harry na svého učitele ustaraně pohlédl. „Je všechno v pořádku, pane?"

„Samozřejmě, Harry," ujistil ho Snape a pousmál se.

Lucius se zvedl a zašeptal Snapeovi do ucha: „Říkal jsi, že Cruor mea cruor už je připravený, Severusi?" Snape neznatelně přikývl. „Pak bychom tu adopci měli provést hned."

NCNCNCNC

Snape zavedl Harryho, Draca a Narcisu do své soukromé laboratoře, kde měl pod stázovým kouzlem připravený lektvar. Lucius s Hermionou v náručí dorazil krbem o pár minut později. Snape raději zesílil ochranná kouzla kolem laboratoře. Byla by katastrofa, kdyby se ředitel rozhodl pro neplánovanou návštěvu.

Lucius usadil Hermionu na sedačku, kterou kouzlem upravil tak, aby si mohla nechat zlomenou nohu nataženou, ale aby se jí zároveň pohodlně sedělo. Narcisa vyčarovala deku z mohérské vlny1 a přehodila ji Hermioně přes nohy. Pak se posadila vedle ní.

Lucius se Severusem si procházeli pergamen s kopií rituálu. Lucius zakroutil hlavou. „Neměli bychom nic z toho vynechat, Severusi. Nemůžeme riskovat narušení magie nebo by Brumbál mohl najít způsob, jak je využít."

Snape stiskl rty. „Můj třetí ročník mi rozhodně nedovolí ignorovat mé zpoždění. Ale co na tom záleží, když dnes získám syna?"

Lucius se usmál. „To jsem chtěl slyšet, kamaráde. Připravte se s Harrym a já zatím vyznačím kruh."

Snape vzhlédl od stolu, na kterém stál připravený lektvar. „Harry? Pojď sem, synu."

Harry vzhlédl a podle slov svého nastávajícího otce poodešel od Draca a blíž k němu „Ano, pane?" řekl s očekáváním.

Snape jemně položil ruku Harrymu na rameno. „Nerad bych to uspěchal…" odmlčel se. „V rituálu je jedna část, která se jmenuje Slova závazku. Musíš si promyslet, co řekneš."

„Musím něco říct?" zeptal se Harry s obavou. Nebyl si jistý, jestli dokáže něco vymyslet za tak krátkou dobu.

Snape se na chlapce usmál a položil mu ruku na hruď. „Prostě mluv od srdce a povedeš si skvěle."

Harry se zhluboka nadechl. „Tak jo." Ohlédl se na Luciuse, který hůlkou něco kreslil na podlahu. Najednou chytil Harry Snapea za rukáv a zašeptal: „Bude to bolet?"

„Na lektvar je potřeba sedm kapek tvé krve," vysvětlil Snape. „Abychom je získali, obřadním nožíkem tě řízneme do dlaně. Trochu to zaštípe, ale jen na chvilku. To samé budu muset udělat i já." S obavou sledoval, jak chlapec zbledl. Ale jen na okamžik. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a usmál se. „Připraven?" zeptal se Snape a byl potěšen Harryho statečností.

„Ano, pane," přikývl Harry.

Snape dovedl Harryho ke kruhu, který Lucius nakreslil. Ten teď pracoval na runách, které kreslil dovnitř kruhu. Vně kruhu už byly symboly čtyř živlů, všechny ve stejné vzdálenosti od sebe.

„Co znamenají?" zeptal se Harry.

Protože Lucius nemohl odpovědět, odpověděl místo něj Draco. „Ty čtyři symboly znamenají živly – zemi, vzduch, oheň a vodu. Otec teď kreslí runy, ale ty asi znamenají něco konkrétního k obřadu."

Lucius dokončil poslední runu a narovnal se. Usmál se na syna. Použil hůlku jako ukazovátko a postupně vysvětlil, co která runa znamená. „Začneme s Mannaz." Pohlédl na Snapea, který se k ní přesunul. „Znamená otce, tvůrce domova." Harry se nad tím pousmál. Lucius ukázal na runu po Snapeově pravici. „Othila symbolizuje vše, co domov znamená pro rodinu." Pak ukázal vlevo. „Raido doprovází rodinu na její cestě. Symbolizuje její zdary a rozpory, ale také, že vždy má držet pohromadě."

Harry ho přerušil, když si všiml mezery v obrazci. „Nechybí tady runa, pane Malfoyi?"

„Tuhle runu nemusím kreslit. Máš ji na sobě," odpověděl Lucius, jako by všichni věděli, co myslí. Rozhlédl se po všech těch zmatených pohledech, ale nejvíc se zaměřil na Harryho a Snapea. Kývl na Harryho, aby k němu přešel, a odhrnul mu stranou ofinu, která obvykle zakrývala jeho jizvu ve tvaru blesku. Chlapec sebou lehce trhl, když se jí Lucius dotkl. Stáhl ruku a pohlédl na Snapea. „Ty to vážně nevíš, Severusi?"

Snape překřížil ruce na prsou. „Vypadá to, že oplýváš vědomostmi, které nám chybí. Buď tak laskav a vysvětli nám to, prosím," zamračil se, aby dal najevo, že hodlá tolerovat přítelovo zdržování jen tak dlouho, dokud bude nezbytné.

Lucius shlédl na Harryho a znovu zvedl ruku, aby ji chlapec viděl. „Mohu, Harry?" Chlapec ostražitě pohlédl na zvednutou ruku, ale pak přikývl. Lucius jemně přejel ukazováčkem přes Harryho jizvu. „To je Sowulo, slunce. Také symbolizuje Matku ochránkyni, její lásku." Lucius odtáhl ruku, ale nespouštěl z chlapce oči. „Říká se, že právě Lilyina hluboká láska k tobě tě dokázala udržet naživu a zachránit před Pánem zla. Jsem si jistý, že to Lilyina magie zanechala tento symbol na tvém čele."

Harry zvedl ruku a dotkl se jizvy s novou dávkou zvědavosti, ale i s přetrvávajícím pocitem zmatku. „Ale někdy pálí," řekl tiše.

„Na Quirellově hodině krvácela," přidal se Draco.

„Harry si ji pořád mne, když ho bolí," dodala Hermiona.

Harry se začervenal při zmínce toho, co pokládal za slabost.

Lucius uvážlivě přikývl. „Předpokládám, že by mohla bolet, když jsi v blízkosti magie nebo člověka, který by ti chtěl ublížit. Je to varování."

„Takže to není zlo?" zeptal se Harry nadějně.

„Říká se, že jsem zlý, i když miluju svou rodinu a dělám, co můžu, abych napravil čest naší rodiny. Harry, pálila tě jizva někdy v mé nebo Severusově blízkosti?"

Harry se ostře ohlédl na Černého pána a zakroutil hlavou. „Ne! Nikdy nebolela a já vím, že jste oba hodní!"

Lucius postrčil Harryho, aby stál v kruhu naproti Snapeovi. „Sowulo," řekl tiše. „Napravo od tebe je Othila, ale jak vidíš, je obráceně. Odráží tvou touhu po domově a rodině. Nalevo je Gebo, runa spojení. Dítě s rodičem, magie s magií." Lucius odstoupil od Harryho a přešel do středu kruhu, kde se vznášel lektvar ve stříbrném poháru.

Snape, který stále ještě s obavami zíral na Harryho jizvu, ho přerušil. „Luciusi, je to moudré? Ta jizva je prokletá."

Lucius se popuzeně zamračil. „Jak je vidět, Starodávné runy ti moc nešly, můj příteli," opáčil jízlivě. Harry se nevědomky znovu dotkl své jizvy.

„Mohlo by to znehodnotit celý rituál!" odsekl Snape naštvaně.

„Severusi!" vykřikl Lucius a pak znovu ztišil svůj hlas. „Příteli, pokud jsi mi někdy věřil, tak tě prosím, věř mi i teď." Pootočil se a ukázal na Harryho. „Ta jizva není prokletí. Je to symbol Matčiny lásky." Přešel k Harrymu a usmál se na něj. „Věříš mi, Harry?"

Harry se znovu dotkl své jizvy. Přemýšlel nad okamžiky, kdy na ní zíral ve střípku zrcátka, které si schovával spolu se svými dalšími drobnostmi v přístěnku pod schody v Zobí ulici. Po dlouhou dobu byla otravnou připomínkou „autonehody" při které zemřeli jeho rodiče, jak mu jeho příbuzní tvrdili. Později mu připomínala strašlivou smrt jeho rodičů rukou Voldemorta. Přesto nemohl říct, že by tu jizvu nenáviděl. Nikdy k ní necítil nic špatného.

Harry přikývl. Nechtěl, aby jeho jizva byla prokletím. A pokud se při rituálu ukáže, že není, bude jen rád. „Ano," odpověděl tiše.

„Hodný chlapec. Připraven, Draco?" zeptal se Lucius.

„Jsem, otče," odpověděl vážně.

Harry zvědavě pohlédl na Draca. Zajímalo ho, co bude dělat. Lucius ale začal mluvit, tak zůstal potichu.

Lucius pozvedl něco, co Harrymu připomínalo krátkou dýku. Byla to athame2, používaná v rituálech pokrevních kouzel, které ministerstvo zakázalo. Byla starobylým dědictvím, které se v rodině Princeů dědilo už po staletí. Poté, co se Snape rozhodl pro adopci prostřednictvím Cruor mea cruor, zaskočil si na krátkou návštěvu ke Gringottům.

Se vznášejícím se pohárem za zády, přistoupil Lucius ke Snapeovi. Přidržel athame nad jeho pravou dlaní a řekl: „Žádám o požehnání zemi." Draco přistoupil k symbolu země a hodil na něj hrst hlíny. „Žádám o požehnání vzduch." Draco už se rychle přemístil k dalšímu symbolu, poklekl a jemně na něj foukl. „Žádám o požehnání vodu." Draco vstal a překlusal k dalšímu symbolu. Pozvedl malý džbánek a nechal na symbol dopadnout několik kapek. „Žádám o požehnání oheň." Narcisa se zhostila posledního úkolu a vyslala na symbol kontrolované _Incendio_.

S posledním probuzeným živlem se ze symbolů zvedl modrý, bílý, zlatý a hnědý provazec a společně kroužily v kruhu kolem jeho obyvatel. Harry a Hermiona vydechli úžasem. Protože byl Harry natolik uchvácen magií před sebou, nevšiml si Luciuse, který athame řízl Snapea do dlaně, aby získal sedm kapek jeho krve. Aniž by si to uvědomil, stál Lucius před ním a vzal ho za pravou ruku. Harry polkl a měl co dělat, aby mu ruku nevyškubl.

Lucius se k Harrymu sklonil a povzbudivě se na něj usmál. Potom znovu vyzval živly k požehnání a Draco s Narcisou je podruhé probudili. Nové provazce vystoupily ze symbolů, chvíli kroužili sami, než se přidali ke starším.

„Au!" vykřikl Harry. Znovu ho uchvátila magie před ním a Lucius využil tohoto rozptýlení, aby na Harryho malé dlani vytvořil drobný řez. Chlapcovy reflexy ho nutily vyškubnout ruku z čarodějova sevření, ale Lucius ji držel pevně.

„Ššš, Harry, jen to trochu pálí," ujistil ho Lucius. „Zhluboka dýchej, ano?"

S očima upnutýma na Luciuse Harry přikývl. Začal zhluboka dýchat a ani si nevšiml, kdy mu Lucius odebral sedm kapek krve.

„Velmi dobře, Harry," řekl Lucius tiše. „Už můžeš ruku zavřít. Teď přejdi do středu."

Harry tak udělal a Lucius ho následoval za Snapem, který už stál ve středu. Lucius pozvedl pohár nad hlavu směrem k propojení všech provazců.

„Vyzývám živly, prastarou magii, aby požehnala těmto dvěma duším a spojila je v rodinu," zvolal Lucius. Provazce se přesunuly do poháru, z kterého se vyvalila barevná vonící pára.

Snape natáhl pravou ruku a rychle uchopil tu Harryho. Chlapec zalapal po dechu, když ucítil, jak ze šrámu na jeho – a nejspíš i na Snapeově – dlani vychází zvláštní vlnění. To nejprve studilo, ale pak hřálo a přineslo s sebou zvláštní pocit euforie. Usmál se na Snapea. Pomyslel si, že jeho učitel musí cítit to samé, protože úsměv, který mu oplatil, byl veselý a trochu hloupý. Po chvilce jeho úsměv povadl, ale zůstal mu v očích.

Všechny překvapilo, když se mezi Harrym a Snapem objevil mlhavý opar. Po chvilce se z druhé strany objevila další mlha, ne tak silná jako ta první. Z obrysů se vytvořily postavy s nezřetelnými tvářemi a položily své ruce na Harryho a Snapeovu stisknutou ruku.

„Mami? Tati?" zašeptal Harry překvapeně a instinktivně víc stiskl Snapeovu ruku.

Snape nic neřekl, ale při pohledu na Lily mu srdce začalo bít jako splašené.

Lucius k nim rychle přešel a zašeptal: „To je v pořádku. Četl jsem, že se tohle občas stává."

Snape po něm střelil zamračeným pohledem, kterým jasně dával najevo, že se Lucius mohl zmínit. Lucius se samolibě ušklíbl a potvrdil tak Snapeovi, že o tom věděl. Harry byl stále fascinován přítomností Lily a Jamese.

Když pohár pohltil všechny provazce, Lucius jej přenesl mezi Harryho a Snapea a řekl: „Severusi, pij a přijmi Harryho Pottera za syna právem staré magie, živlů, své lásky a…" s pohledem na Lily a Jamese, kteří se usmívali a přikyvovali, „…s požehnáním Lily a Jamese."

Snape převzal pohár levou rukou a s vděčným přikývnutím směrem k duchům jej pozvedl ke rtům. Když dopil, pohlédl Harrymu do očí a řekl: „Harry, dnes tě přijímám za syna. Slibuji, že tě budu chránit, milovat a budu tu pro tebe vždy, když si budeš přát. Na počest tvé matky a tvého otce ti, můj synu, skládám tuto přísahu."

Harry viděl, jak se Snapeovi lesknou oči a sám cítil, jak mu ty jeho vlhnou. Málem proto přeslechl Luciuse říkat: „Harry, pij a přijmi Severuse Tobiase Snapea za svého otce právem staré magie, živlů, své lásky a s požehnáním tvých rodičů, Lily a Jamese."

Lucius podal Harrymu pohár a čekal, až si jej chlapec bezpečně převezme. Harry si jej přitiskl ke rtům a pil. Ucítil vůni šalvěje, vetiveru3 a dubového dřeva. Lektvar chutnal jako…domov. Když polkl, musel několikrát zamrkat, než se odvážil zvednout oči a pohlédnout na Černého pána. „Já…" zaváhal, znovu zamrkal a pocítil zvláštní radostné šimrání pod víčky. Nesměle a šeptem začal znovu: „Tati…" Pohlédl na Jamese, který na něj povzbudivě kývl. Harry se usmál a vrátil se pohledem ke svému novému otci. „Tati, děkuju, žes za mnou přišel k Dursleyovým a odvedl mě odtamtud. Děkuju, že se o mě staráš a děláš moje noční můry míň strašidelné." Pohledem rychle zalétl k obrysům svých rodičů. „Mami, tati, slibuju, že budu… pro mého nového otce… tím nejlepším synem a že na mě budete pyšní a nebudete se o mě muset bát." James se tiše zasmál a Lily zářila láskou k svému synovi. S pocitem euforie, ale stále vážný, pohlédl Harry znovu na Snapea. „Tati, slibuju, že… se budu slušně chovat a budu si dělat úkoly a učit se a budu mít dobré známky, tak abys na mě byl pyšný." Už chtěl vrátit pohár Luciusovi, když si vzpomněl, že na něco zapomněl. „Jo a tohle ti přísahám, tati, protože… ehm… protože jsou moji rodiče šťastní a ty teď budeš mým tátou už napořád!"

Ozval se smích, ale rituál ještě neskončil. Když Harry podal pohár zpět Luciusovi, z Harryho a Snapea vytryskl závoj magie, který je oba zahalil. Jak magie ustoupila, Snape se stále cítil jako v euforii. Ale protože byl Harry ještě dítě, byl přehlcen euforií, a tak se zhroutil k zemi. Snape ho zachytil a kleknul si s ním na zem. James se sklonil a dotknul se jeho čela, než zmizel. Lily zůstala o něco déle, klekla si k nim a dotkla se jeho jizvy. Její studená ruka ještě pohladila Snapea po ruce a potom s vděčným úsměvem zmizela.

„Páni," vydechli Draco a Hermiona.

NCNCNCNC

O několik minut později se Harryho smysly konečně uklidnily a on zjistil, že leží na pohovce v komnatách svého učitele…tedy, svého otce. Posadil se, protáhl se a pohlédl na svou dlaň. Po šrámu nebylo ani památky. Napadlo ho, že by měl být zklamaný, ale místo toho cítil teplo u srdce.

„Tati?" zeptal se tiše. Jedna jeho část si s tím slovem pořád hrála a užívala si, jak se díky němu cítil milován.

Snape se na svého syna pousmál, ale pro Harryho to byl úsměv od ucha k uchu. Usmál se zpátky. „Jak se cítíš, Harry?"

„Cítím teplo u srdce," poznamenal a položil si ruku na hruď.

„Nejspíš to tak budeš cítit po zbytek dne a pak to odezní. Jestli se už cítíš jistý na nohou, potřebuju, abys šel do třídy a já zase do své, jinak ti uličníci převrátí všechno naruby," zasmál se Snape.

Harry našpulil rty. „Kéž bych nemusel." Pomyslel na své rodiče. Hluboko uvnitř něj se bál, co by asi řekli na adopci, takže mu spadl kámen ze srdce, že ji schválili. Díky tomu ho také hřálo u srdce.

Snape ho zvedl z pohovky a postrčil ke dveřím. „Můžeš přijít po večeři. Ale nechci, abys dneska skončil s nulou."

„Ano, tati!" Harry se zasmál, když znovu ucítil v srdci teplo. U dveří spatřil svou brašnu, popadl ji, hodil si ji na ramena a brzy už utíkal s veselým smíchem po chodbě směrem k učebně Kouzelných formulí.

Snape měl také radost. Doufal, že dělal pro Harryho dobrou věc, ale musel uznat, že se sám bál, že by Lily a James nesouhlasili, aby Harrymu dělal otce. Nejenže svou přítomností adopci schválili, ale ještě jim dali požehnání. Na světě neexistuje způsob, jak jej zvrátit nebo zlomit.

Popadl svůj profesorský hábit a samolibě se usmál. Harryho jizva _nebyla_ prokletá.

NCNCNCNC

Harry přišel na Formule o dvacet minut později a neměl žádnou omluvu, protože jeho otec…_můj otec!..._ mu zapomněl napsat omluvenku. Takže ztratil dvacet bodů, ale Harrymu to bylo jedno. Měl otce! _Mého otce!_

NCNCNCNC

Snape dorazil na setkání s ředitelem před večeří přesně v šest hodin. Jak vcházel do ředitelny, několik desítek hodin zrovna odbíjely celou. Brumbál se skláněl nad nějakým pergamenem, ale když Snape přistoupil ke stolu, zvedl hlavu a usmál se. Snape mu úsměv neoplatil. Naopak, pokud to bylo vůbec možné, jeho výraz byl ještě víc kamenný: bez pohybu a emocí.

„Prosím, posaď se, můj chlapče." Ředitel zmateně pozoroval, jak se jeho profesor lektvarů nehnul ani o píď, pouze překřížil ruce na prsou a zamračil se. Brumbál mladého čaroděje chvíli pozoroval, pak si povzdechl a rozhodl se, že dnes si Snapeovy teatrálnosti nebude všímat. „Jak si přeješ, tedy. Potřeboval bych s tebou mluvit o panu Potterovi," začal.

„Ano, o něm bych si taky rád promluvil. Věděl jste to?" vyštěkl Snape.

Brumbál měl pocit, jako by se jeho svět naklonil trochu stranou. Tady by měl mít hlavní slovo on. „Věděl co?" zeptal se, upřímně zmatený.

Snape z kapsy rozzlobeně vytáhl skleněnou lahvičku a postavil ji řediteli na stůl. Vyčítavě se na něj zamračil, jako by Brumbál měl vědět, co v té lahvičce je.

Brumbál se natáhl pro lahvičku, aby si mohl lépe prohlédnout blankytně modrou tekutinu uvnitř. „Opravdu nevím, co to je, Severusi. Moje znalosti lektvarů ani zdaleka nedosahují tvé úrovně, jak jistě víš."

„Familia Testimonium," prohlásil Snape suše. „Nejčastěji užívaný Kouzelnickým úřadem pro ochranu dětí. Používá se jako test rodičovství. Pokud se vzorky shodují, zmodrá." Pak vytáhl další lahvičku ve tvaru spirály s hustou zlatou tekutinou. Když ji Brumbál zvedl, připadala mu těžší než ta první. „Cruor Argumentum. Porovnává DNA a magické jádro dítěte a rodiče. Pokud zezlátne, prokazuje nezvratitelnou shodu."

Pod Snapeovým pohledem si Brumbál připadal jako na pekáči. Chtěl si tyto lektvary vyhledat, ale před mladým čarodějem se neodvážil. Snape by to považoval za urážku a v jeho náladě by na něj patrně vyslal smrtící kletbu.

„Severusi, opravdu nevím, o co tady jde, tak proč mi to nevysvětlíš?" řekl Brumbál vemlouvavým, klidným tónem, který zabíral na děti, členy Fénixova řádu a nejspíš i na několik členů Starostolce.

Snape se v duchu vítězoslavně ušklíbl. Tohle jednání teď bylo v jeho rukou, a ať už měl ředitel v plánu říct mu cokoliv, nejspíš to právě vyletělo oknem. Navenek se zatvářil ustaraně s náznakem radosti.

„Zjistil jsem, že Harry Potter je můj syn," řekl přímo. „Můj _biologický_ syn," upřesnil.

Brumbálovi přejel mráz po zádech. S pohledem na lahvičky se zeptal: „A jak jsi na to přišel, Severusi?"

Snape se natáhl pro lahvičku s modrým lektvarem. „Přidal jsem Familia Testimonium do osnov pro první ročník, protože jeho příprava vyžaduje jen mírné úsilí a přísady jsou běžné a nijak zvlášť drahé. Samotné vaření je o něco komplikovanější, ale nic, co by první ročníky nezvládly." Lehce se ušklíbl. „Pravda, někteří pitomci se při přidání poslední přísady, kterou jsou sliny, rozhodli do kotlíku plivnout. Sežehli si obočí, i když se snadno mohli vyhnout té trochy bolesti, kdyby použili vatové tampóny, které jim k tomu byly dány!" Nad tou vzpomínkou se zamračil.

Brumbál si mistra lektvarů pozorně prohlížel. Ale jeho řeč těla ani tón hlasu nedávaly znát, že by ve svém vyprávění lhal. Soucitně přikývl. „A jak došlo ke shodě tvých slin s panem Potterem?"

Snape nad tím mávnul rukou, jako by šlo o něco, co měl Brumbál vědět. „K dokončení lektvaru bylo porovnání nutné, a tak jsem použil svoje sliny pro všechny lektvary." Povzdechl si, ale ve tváři měl tvrdý výraz. „Merlin chraň, aby výsledky ukázaly, že dva z mých studentů jsou příbuzní!" Najednou Snape dramaticky praštil rukama do Brumbálova stolu, až jedna sklenička málem spadla na zem. „Pro Merlinovy křivé zuby, Albusi! Jak jsem měl vědět, že se ten zatracený lektvar zbarví do modra místo do žluta?"

Brumbál zachytil skleničku se zlatým obsahem a postavil ji zpět na stůl. „Takže _tenhle _lektvar měl ověřit platnost toho prvního?" zeptal se.

Snape zkroušeně přikývl.

„Řekl jsi mu to," konstatoval Brumbál.

„Harry měl právo to vědět a já měl právo přihlásit se ke svému synovi," odpověděl pevně.

Brumbálova mysl byl jeden velký zmatek a cítil, jak mu jeho plány protékají mezi prsty. Zhluboka si povzdechl „Musím se zeptat, chlapče: Jak se to mohlo stát? Lily byla _vdaná_ za Jamese!"

Než odpověděl, Snape v duchu požádal Lily o odpuštění za propracovanou lež, kterou se chystal vyřknout. Snape sklonil pohled k zemi, ztuhl a tváře se mu začervenaly. Začal vysvětlovat: „Bylo to na posledním setkání s jejími rodiči. Na bar-be-que. Myslím, že kdyby to nebyla tajná narozeninová oslava pro jejich dceru a kdyby měl pozvánky na starosti někdo jiný než Lea Evansová, nepozvali by mě." Snape zašoupal nohama, jako by se pod Brumbálovým pohledem cítil nepohodlně. „Opravdu jsem tam jít nechtěl, ale než jsem se nadál, už jsem procházel starým parkem za Tkalcovskou ulicí a směrem k domu Evansových."

Aby se vyhnul ředitelovu nekončícímu vyčítavému pohledu, začal přecházet sem a tam. „Lilyini rodiče mě vřele přivítali. Jako vždycky." Jeho tón zněl utrápeně, protože si vzpomněl na chvíli, kdy viděl Evansovi naposledy: těsně před jeho pátým ročníkem, když byli zabiti Smrtijedy. To bylo asi měsíc před Harryho narozením. „Oslava nijak zvláštní nebyla, samozřejmě nechyběli Pobertové, a když zjistili, že jsem tam i já, bylo to jako ve škole. Jen si místo s kouzly museli vystačit s nadávkami." Odmlčel se a zahleděl se do plamenů.

„Lily vždycky vadilo, jak si tě dobírali," řekl Brumbál laskavě. Snape zabručel, ale v duchu byl zaskočený tím, jak ředitel nevědomky přikrášloval jeho příběh.

„Ano," souhlasil, „to ano. Možná to byl důvod…" Snape záměrně zaváhal. „Od našeho pátého ročníku jsme spolu nemluvili… já ne… než jsme se nadáli, byli jsme v její ložnici." Začal znovu přecházet a jeho dupání odráželo jeho vztek a zahanbení. „Bylo to zbrklé a oba jsme toho potom litovali. Lily začala brečet a já…utekl jsem pryč."

„To ti šlo velice dobře," poznamenal Brumbál nesouhlasně.

Snape se uraženě zamračil, ale rozhodl se nechat si své rozhořčení pro sebe. Právě tu pošpinil Lilyinu pověst a její manželství, takže to nejmenší, co teď mohl udělat, bylo chovat se jako zbabělec.

Brumbál zabubnoval prsty o desku stolu. „Teď už chápu, proč Lily trvala na tom, abys chránil její dítě," řekl tiše. „Nežádala starého přítele, ale otce jejího syna. Nikdy ti to neřekla?" Snape potřásl hlavou a usedl na židli před ředitelovým stolem. Ve tváři se mu zračilo zhnusení nad sebou samým, lítost a výčitky svědomí. „Také to vysvětluje, proč byl chlapec zařazen do tvé koleje."

„Nejspíš," souhlasil Snape neochotně.

Pak se ho ředitel zeptal na něco, co Snapea šokovalo. „A chceš být chlapcovým otcem?"

Snape se narovnal a zamračil se. „Copak jsem řekl, že ho nechci? Je to můj syn, řediteli. Ať už ho chci nebo ne, mám za něj zodpovědnost. Dodržet slib, co jsem dal Lily, už nestačí. Jsem jeho otec a taky jím _budu._"

Brumbál nesouhlasně zamlaskal. „Tohle všechno komplikuje, chlapče."

Snape na něj nevěřícně zíral a ani nemusel své emoce předstírat. „Na začátku roku jste mě požádal, abych na chlapce dohlížel a chránil ho. To jsou vaše slova, pokud si vzpomínám, řediteli. Fakt, že byl zařazen do mé koleje, tento úkol jen zjednodušil. Proto nechápu, jak by to nynější vývoj situace mohl zkomplikovat?"

Ředitel si vědoucně povzdechl a nechal na Snapeovi, aby sám našel odpověď. Byla to jedna z věcí, která mladého čaroděje na Brumbálovi štvala. „Má to něco společného s tím, že jste ho chtěl poslat zpět k Dursleyovým?"

Brumbál zvedl hlavu od knihy. „Stále bych ho raději poslal zpátky, ale když jsi-"

Snape ho ostře přerušil: „Ne! Nedává žádný _smysl_, že byste Harryho…tedy vlastně jakékoliv dítě poslal zpět do místa, kde ho bijí, slovně urážejí a nechávají hladovět! Pochopte to, Albusi!" dožadoval se.

Ředitel vrátil knihu do police a otočil se na svého rozrušeného profesora lektvarů. Snape by rád věděl, jestli tak řediteli připadal díky výrazu tváře a řeči těla, protože ve skutečnosti byl rozzuřený s chutí někoho zabíjet a přitom docela zvědavý.

„Posaď se, chlapče," požádal ho Brumbál. Místo aby si sám sedl na svou židli za stolem, zůstal stát, aby tak mohl na mladého čaroděje shlížet z vrchu. „Měl jsem si toho všimnout, toho sílícího pouta mezi vámi dvěma. I když teď už vidím původ toho všeho, zdá se mi, že ses o chlapce začal zajímat, ještě než jsi zjistil, že je tvůj syn." Starší čaroděj si povzdechl a s pohledem přes Snapeovo rameno se rozpomenul na minulost. Viděl mladého ustrašeného čaroděje, který ho prosil, aby ho osvobodil z Voldemortových pout.

„Kdybych věděl, co u Dursleyových najdeš, poslal bych někoho jiného," uvažoval Brumbál tiše.

Snape stiskl rty a přemýšlel, jestli dostane nějaké vysvětlení nebo jen samé hádanky.

Na okamžik se ředitel odvrátil a přivolal si svitek pergamenu, který byl zastrčený mezi dalšími svitky a knihami, které nebyly řádně založeny. Rozvinul ho a podal Snapeovi. „Podívej se na úplně první zápis."

Snape nejprve očima přelétl nadpis: _Náhodná magie – Harry James Potter_. Poté pohlédl na první záznam o náhodné magii.

_Věk: 3 roky, 9 měsíců_

Další tři zápisy byly z chlapcových čtyř let, ale bez jakéhokoli vysvětlení, proč se magie objevila nebo co způsobila.

Brumbál zabodl ukazováček do specifičtějšího zápisu:

_Věk: 6 let, 2 měsíce_

_Přemístil se na střechu budovy_

„On se přemístil?" vydechl Snape nevěřícně.

„Pozoruhodné, že?" souhlasil ředitel a v očích mu plály šílené ohníčky. „A podívej na tenhle," ukázal na další incident.

_Věk: 10 let, 11 měsíců_

_Nechal zmizet prosklenou vitrínu_

Brumbál vzal svitek a znovu jej sroloval. „Snažil jsem se od Harryho odvrátit veškerou nechtěnou pozornost, ale v jeho šesti letech ministerstvo přišlo na pobyt kouzelníka v jeho okolí, i když díky pokrevní ochraně nedokázali jeho přítomnost přesně detekovat ani rozpoznat jeho identitu."

Ředitel vrátil svitek na místo, odkud jej přivolal, a usmál se. „Vývoj jeho magie je mimořádný. Madam Pomfreyová si myslí, že si sám vyléčil několik svých zranění."

Snape nesdílel Brumbálovo nadšení. Mnohem víc mu dělalo starosti, že přestože ředitel sledoval Harryho magii, nikdy se nepřišel podívat, co výbuchy náhodné magie vyvolalo.

A léčení sebe samého? Taková kouzla dokázala porazit i dospělého čaroděje. Nebylo divu, že byl chlapec tak malý. Pokud ho Petunie nekrmila dost na to, aby doplnil energii, kterou potřeboval na svá léčitelská kouzla, bylo s podivem, že ještě žil!

Snape cítil, jak v něm vzrůstá vztek na Dursleyovi. Musel se uklidnit. Po několika vteřinách byl opět schopen věnovat se řediteli.

„Řediteli, uznávám, že je to udivující, ale ne neobvyklé vzhledem k okolnostem. Po založení Úřadu pro ochranu dětí ve dvacátých letech bylo zaznamenáno několik podobných případů."

Což byla pravda. Studie prokázaly, že zneužívané děti často přešly do určitého přežívajícího režimu, kdy dokázaly svou magii natolik vylepšit, aby se vyrovnaly se zneužívání. Snape s tím sám měl zkušenosti, protože jeho otec ho bil dennodenně. Jeho matka mu s léčením ran pomáhala, ale i přesto si Snape vyvinul své smysly a reflexy tak, že mu později pomáhaly vyhýbat se většině zaklínadel a kleteb Pobertů. Mnohem později pak používal tyto schopnosti jako špeh. Podle Snapea ale tyto děti nedokázaly proti svým trýznitelům použít svou magii, nehledě na to, jak zlé to zneužívání bylo.

Najednou to Snape pochopil. „Vy jste to věděl!" zasyčel. „Věděl jste o tom zneužívání!"

Mistr lektvarů sebou cukl, když mu ředitel položil ruku na rameno. „Nechtěl jsem ti nic říct právě proto, že jsem věděl, že bys reagoval tímto způsobem." Brumbálovy prsty mu pevně sevřely rameno. „Věděl jsem, že Dursleyovi svého synovce nemilují, chlapče, ale Arabella-"

Snape sebou trhl a setřásl jeho ruku. Nemohl však vstát ze židle, protože Brumbál stál těsně před ním. „A to má omluvit to, co mu dělali celých jedenáct let?"

„Severusi," řekl Brumbál konejšivě.

„Kosti, Albusi! Oni mu lámali kosti!" Snapeův křik donutil ředitele o několik kroků ustoupit. „Na zádech má jizvy! Nechali ho hladovět! Má trvale poškozený zrak díky jejich milujícím dotekům! Že ho nemilovali? Oni opovrhovali mým synem a vy jste to dovolil jen proto, aby se jeho magie rozvíjela?" Prudce vstal ze židle, až ji povalil na zem. Ve vzteku se otočil a s hůlkou v ruce ji proměnil v piliny.

„Uklidni se, Severusi." Brumbálův hlas byl pevný, ale laskavý. Z ničeho nic najednou Snape pocítil strach, ale zachoval si dostatek rozumu, aby to nedal najevo. Zhluboka se nadechl a zaměřil svůj temný pohled na ředitele.

Brumbál přivolal novu židli a donutil Snapea, aby si sedl. „Petunie byla Lilyina sestra, chlapče," pokračoval Brumbál plynule. „Neviděl jsem důvod, proč by se k němu nechovala alespoň civilizovaně. I když jsem se dozvěděl o jejich nechuti k jejich synovci, o zneužívání nepadlo ani slovo."

Snape si vzpomněl, jak paní Figgová tvrdila, že nikdy neviděla na jeho synovi modřiny, škrábance nebo stopy po zranění. Předtím měl podezření, že to kouzlo schovalo všechna jeho zranění. Teď si tím byl jistý. „Jeho magie schovala všechna zranění," vydechl napjatě.

Ke Snapeově nechuti se Brumbál usmál a jen v očích se mu objevila jiskřička soucitu. „Aha! Tak už to chápeš, že? Zastírací kouzla se učí až v sedmém ročníku, a aby člověk zvládl zakrýt zranění, jaká měl Harry, to by trvalo roky cvičení. Harry je velmi mocný kouzelník a ty-"

Snape ho přerušil a zasyčel: „Harry je jen malý chlapec."

Jiskřičky v Brumbálových očích pohasly jako sfouknutí svíčky. „Voldemort si ho otestuje."

„Voldemort je mrtvý," prohlásil Mistr lektvarů chladně. Měl co dělat, aby si pravou rukou nestiskl schované Znamení zla.

„Severusi, prosím, nedrž se tak tvrdohlavě toho hloupého klamu. Byl jsi přece se mnou v Godrikově dole, a ani s pomocí těch nejsofistikovanějších kouzel jsme nic nenašli. Na rozdíl od Lil-"

„Přestaňte!" požádal ho Snape unaveně. Samozřejmě si na ten hrozný den vzpomínal. Několik hodin po jeho slyšení před Starostolcem ho vzal Brumbál do Godrikova dolu. Dělalo se mu špatně při pohledu na ruiny, které zbyly z Potterovic domu, při představě Lily, která prosila za život svého syna. S ředitelem použili starou magii, aby našli Voldemortovy ostatky a využili paměťové duchy4, aby zjistili, co se přesně stalo. Málem se z toho znovu zhroutil.

Nic nenašli, ani šepot. Věděli, že to nevěstí nic dobrého.

Ale kdo by jim věřil? Kouzelnický svět byl nadšený, že ten děsivý stín zmizel. Harry Potter se stal hrdinou a mnozí Brumbála nesnášeli za to, že chlapce skryl před jeho zbožňujícím publikem.

Jak roky plynuly, každý klidnější a lepší, jen Snape, Brumbál, členové Fénixova řádu a Smrtijedi, kteří už nechtěli sloužit Pánu zla, se obávali, že nejsou tak úplně v bezpečí.

A Snapeovy a Luciusovy obavy se vyplnily, když se vrátily jejich noční můry a Znamení zla začala pálit.

Na okamžik se Snape pozastavil nad svým pošetilým záměrem adoptovat Harryho. Měl na to právo? Jak se mohl o chlapce řádně postarat, když zlo bylo tak blízko? Zatnul pěsti a pomyslel na slib, který dal Lily. Tohle byl jediný způsob, jak se o chlapce postarat.

Ne. Byl to způsob, který sám chtěl. Harry byl jeho synem teprve pár hodin, ale cítil, že je to tak správně. Adopci požehnali i duchové jejich minulosti. Nedovolí, aby to cokoliv zničilo, dokonce ani ten bláznivý starý ředitel.

Brumbál se rozhodl přerušit to dlouhé ticho: „To, co se Harrymu zatím stalo, podle mě není náhoda, chlapče. Ten incident na Quirinusově hodině a na famfrpálu. A teď ta záhadná úmrtí jednorožců a jejich zmizení."

„Jaká úmrtí?" zeptal se Snape a předstíral, že o tom ještě neslyšel.

„Čtyři jednorožci byli brutálně zavražděni," odpověděl Brumbál s hlubokou lítostí v hlase. „Někdo jim vysál krev. Před několika týdny mě Hagrid informoval, že jednorožci a testrálové zmizeli. Kentauři, kteří se obvykle skrývají hluboko v lese, teď hlídkují i na jeho okraji. Řekli Hagridovi, že ‚zlo tu v noci loví'."

Snape si promnul kořen nosu a zavřel oči. Tahle schůze byla noční můrou, ze které se nedokázal probudit.

„A podle vás nebylo nutné informovat profesory, kteří pomohli chránit ten zatracený Kámen?" vyprskl Snape vztekle. Nenechal ředitele odpovědět a dal prostor svému vzteku na tolik věcí, které teď ani nemohl vyjádřit. „Víš, co to znamená, Albusi? Ve škole je někdo, kdo chce ukrást Kámen a znamená nebezpečí nejen pro Harryho, ale možná i pro všechny studenty!" Mezitím se zvedl a začal opět přecházet po pracovně.

„A možná i pro tebe," dodal Brumbál tiše. Snapeův vztek rázem vyprchal jako z propíchnutého balónu.

„Cože?" zeptal se a otočil se čelem k řediteli.

„Je možné, že by ses bál sám o sebe, Severusi? Odmítl sis přiznat, že se Voldemort může vrátit." Snape se ušklíbl, protože zachytil v Brumbálově úsměvu náznak samolibosti.

„Je mi úplně ukradené, co si o mně myslí! Pokud je vůbec schopen myslet!" Těsněji si k sobě přitáhl svůj hábit. „Pro Merlinovy zuby, Albusi! Copak vám ani trochu nedělá starosti, že ve škole je někdo, kdo se snaží Harrymu ublížit? To si o něm myslíte tak málo, že se o to nestaráte? To byste ho klidně poslal k jeho příbuzným, kde mu hrozí z jejich strany stejné nebezpečí? Co je to s vámi, sakra?"

Snape pomalu ztrácel kontrolu nad svým vztekem, ale ředitel, jako by si o to říkal. Ale teď viděl, že sám uhodil hřebík na hlavičku, že jej přímo zatloukl. Brumbálova tvář zrudla vztekem.

Mistr lektvarů očekával, že mu ředitel pohrozí Azkabanem, a pro ten případ měl připravené eso v rukávu. Ale hrozba nepřicházela.

Ředitel odpověděl s ledovým klidem. Snape byl strachy z jeho magie donucen před Brumbálem couvnout. „Voldemort _JE_ zpátky. Kámen mudrců je tu proto, abych ho chytil do pasti a oslabil. Harry toho bude svědkem nebo mi bude důkazem, že z chlapce, kterým kdysi byl, zbyla jen prázdná skořápka."

Toto suché prohlášení Snapem otřáslo. Překvapeně vydechl, když konečně pochopil, proč Brumbál chlapci nedůvěřuje. „Vy si myslíte, že Harry je Pán zla!" Brumbál smutně přikývl. Snape zavřel pusu a snažil se porozumět svým pocitům. Pokud něco řekne, přivede sám sebe do pasti, ze které už nebude úniku, a jeho syn ho potřebuje. Nasadil kamennou masku, kterou všichni tak dobře znali, zklidnil své splašené srdce a posílil svou nitrobranu. Přitom pocítil neohrabané úponky ředitelovy mysli, jak se dotkly té jeho. To bylo něco, co Brumbál neudělal už léta.

Tento chabý pokus však poskytl Snapeovi novou informaci o ředitelově magii, kterou si dříve neuvědomil. Ale neměl čas to teď zkoumat, protože Brumbál se chystal něco říct.

Brumbál se zvedl a rozvláčným krokem přistoupil k Snapeovi a přátelsky mu položil ruku na předloktí, přesně na skryté Znamení zla. Snape věděl, že tohle gesto není náhlý emocionální popud, ale upomínka jeho dluhu k Brumbálovi a straně světla. Snape se donutil neucuknout, ale naopak jej vděčně přijmout.

„Můj chlapče," zabroukal Brumbál. „Nechtěl jsem nic říct, protože jsem si s Harrym nebyl jistý. Ještě je možné, že se mýlím, ale to poznáme pouze tehdy, pokud je Voldemort někde na hradě a kámen ho vyláká ven."

Snape potřásl hlavou. „Harry není dalším Pánem zla. Mýlíte se," prohlásil Snape tvrdohlavě. _Brumbálův hlas_, zašeptala jeho mysl. Čarodějův hlas s ním manipuloval, uklidňoval ho a nutil jej změnit názor. Díky své nitrobraně věděl, jaké emoce chce ředitel vidět v řeči jeho těla a slyšet v jeho hlase. Snape toho využil a s hlasem plným naděje zašeptal: „Je to milý, laskavý chlapec…"

„Byl zařazen do Zmijozelu," přerušil ho ředitel. Zvedl ruku, aby umlčel Snapeovy námitky, že Nebelvíři mají ve zvyku házet všechny Zmijozely vlkům. „_Voldemortovy_ koleje," zdůraznil Brumbál. „Vidíš dítě, se kterým je špatně zacházeno, a chceš mu pomoct. Já si nemůžu dopřát ten samý luxus, protože jsem znal Toma Raddlea ve stejném věku, jako je teď Harry."

Snape poslouchal, i když mu dělalo problém zůstat zticha. Brumbálův hlas byl velice uklidňující a přinášel na povrch vzpomínky na minulost. Ale protože věděl, že pravá síla je v Brumbálově hlase, dokázal ze sebe setřást falešné pocity, které mu jeho hlas přivodil. Jak Brumbál pokračoval ve vyprávění, Snape ukázal řediteli ty emoce, které chtěl vidět a slyšet a přitom jásal radostí, že se dokázal vysvobodit z dalších pout.

Ředitel dál mluvil o mladém Tomu Raddleovi, chlapci ztraceném v mudlovském sirotčinci a zneužívaném dětmi a dospělými. Jeho náhodná magie proudila z jeho vzteku, násilí a chuti po pomstě. A právě to násilí přivedlo mladšího Brumbála do této zapomenuté části Londýna a do čtvrti, která nejevila známky zlepšení z dob, kdy mezi mudly vládl strach ze zabijáka prostitutek.

Snape tiše poslouchal, jak starý muž popsal děsivé setkání s chlapcem, který dokázal jiným způsobit bolest pouhou myšlenkou. Z ubližování jiných necítil vinu ani lítost, ale když mu Brumbál řekl, čím je „zvláštní", chlapcovy kaštanové oči zazářily.

„Možná že kdybych věděl, co se snažím přivézt do našeho světa, jednal bych jinak," povzdechl si Brumbál lítostivě a netušil, že jeho hlas už mladého kouzelníka neovlivňuje.

„Proč přirovnáváte Harryho k Raddleovi? V ničem se mu ani trochu nepodobá," řekl Snape a cítil, jak se mu vrací jeho migréna. Už ho unavovalo tohle nekončící setkání.

„Ach, jejich povahy jsou možná rozdílné, ale jejich moc je stejná, a to je to, co mě na Harrym znepokojuje." Brumbál si poklepal na čelo. „A jeho jizva." Brumbál si přivolal knihu a podal ji Snapeovi, který si rychle přečetl titulek: _Prokleté jizvy: Co o nich víme._ „Tohle je jen jedna ze stovky knih o prokletých jizvách, které jsem za ta léta pročetl, a jedna věc je z nich jistá: ty jizvy jsou nepředvídatelné."

„Takže kvůli jeho jizvě si myslíte, že je Harry dalším Pánem zla?" zeptal se Snape a se žuchnutím upustil knihu na Brumbálův stůl.

„Vznikla poté, co se Voldemort pokusil chlapce zabít a Harry přežil!" Brumbál se frustrovaně zamračil. „Ale nikdo, žádná kniha, esej, nic mi nedokáže vysvětlit, proč." Brumbál spočinul na Snapeovi svým pohledem a mladý muž pocítil, co by pro něj znamenala jeho případná zrada. „Proto chci, abys chlapce hlídal, Severusi. Pokud je tím…čím si myslím, že je…" Brumbálův hlas utichl.

„Co ode mě chcete, řediteli?" zeptal se Snape v dokonale předstírané podrážděné rezignaci.

Brumbál se usmál a stiskl Snapeovi rameno. „Jsem rád, že mě chápeš, Severusi." Přesunul se za svůj stůl a posadil se. „Je důležité, abychom věděli, jestli je stále tvým… synem, nebo jestli se stal nedůvěryhodným. Od té Quirinusovy hodiny se nic podobného nestalo?" Snape zakroutil hlavou. „Dobře. Sleduj ho, ale nech ho jednat přirozeně."

„Čekáte, že se bude chovat jako Nebelvír?" ušklíbl se Snape.

Brumbál se zasmál. „Ale ne, chlapče. Očekávám, že bude prostě jen zvědavým chlapcem. Pokud bude potřeba trest, prosím, ale jako svého studenta mu ponechej trochu volnosti." Brumbálovi v očích vesele poskakovaly jiskřičky, a když se vrátil ke své práci, Snapeovi bylo jasné, že konečně může jít.

NCNCNCNC

Jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře ředitelny, rozběhl se Snape po schodech dolů a běžel až do svých komnat. Když je zabezpečil kouzly proti vyrušení, hodil letax do plamenů a kleknul si před krb.

„Sídlo Malfoyů!" vykřikl a sotva popadal dech.

Hned, jak byla letaxová cesta volná, strčil hlavu do plamenů a uviděl hlavní přijímací místnost.

„Luciusi! Luciusi! Přijď rychle!" žádal.

Lucius, který právě večeřel se svou ženou, tryskem přiběhl do přijímacího salonu. V hlavě mu proběhly myšlenky na zraněného Draca, a tak za použití rychlého polštářového kouzla klesl na kolena před krbem.

„Severusi?"

„Jde o Brumbála! Přijď ke mně. Musíme si promluvit," nařídil a jeho hlava zmizela.

Lucius vstal a popadl hrst letaxu. „Snapeovy komnaty v Bradavicích!" Po chvíli už vystupoval ze zelených plamenů do Snapeova obýváku. Vzal si nabízenou skleničku ohnivé whisky.

„Co se děje, Severusi!" žádal Lucius vysvětlení. „Vyděsil jsi mě k smrti."

„Právě jsem se vrátil ze sezení u Brumbála," odpověděl Snape naštvaně a posadil se do svého oblíbeného křesla. „Ovládá magický hlas!" vyhrkl.

Lucius se posadil naproti němu a pomalu přikývl. „Takhle to tedy dělá!" Usmál se a pohlédl na svého rozladěného přítele. „Magický hlas byl zakázán, když byl Nicolas Flamel ještě mladý muž."

„Flamel v tom vynikal," poznamenal Snape. „Určitě to Brumbála naučil."

Pár minut bylo ticho a pak se Lucius zeptal: „I když je tahle novinka pozoruhodná, určitě jsi mě nezavolal jen kvůli tomu. Co se děje?"

„Brumbál sem přitáhl kámen nejen jako test pro Harryho, ale i jako past. Podle něj zneužívání jeho příbuzných posílilo jeho magii, ale zároveň ještě něco vypustilo…" Snape nedokázal pokračovat.

„Pána zla," dokončil za něj Lucius a vypil likér ve své sklenici. „Řekni mi o tom víc."

Dalších deset minut popsal Snape své setkání s Brumbálem. Když skončil, stoupnul si a dolil si ohnivou whisky. Lucius tiše zaklel.

„Je to blázen," usoudil nakonec.

„To a navíc je tu někdo, možná sám Voldemort, kdo se snaží zabít mého syna!" Vychrlil ze sebe Snape a posadil se zpět do křesla. „Co mám dělat, Luciusi?"

„I kdyby byl blázen, tak pokud se Pán…" Pro Luciuse bylo stále těžké vyslovit jméno svého bývalého pána. Zatnul zuby a pokračoval: „Pokud se Voldemort snaží vrátit, tak Brumbála potřebujeme, šíleného nebo ne."

„A co když se někdo zraní?" zeptal se Snape kousavě. „Nebo co když se Harry rozhodne jít po tom hloupém kameni?"

Lucius se na něj zamračil a pak mu sdělil své řešení. „Nechme toho starého blázna jít si svou cestou, Severusi. Najít Voldemorta však bude na nás. Ale přesto by mě zajímalo, jak se dokázal vrátit, pokud je to on?"

„Nekromancie," odpověděl Snape jednoduše. Pozvedl obočí, když si povšiml, jak jeho přítel šokovaně vytřeštil oči. „Neříkej mi, že už jsi zapomněl na Noc nemrtvých?"

Nemrtví byla mrtvá těla, která svou silou Voldemort probudil k životu. Pro oživování mrtvých měl výjimečné schopnosti.

Lucius se otřásl a přikývl. Noc nemrtvých byla asi ta nejděsivější akce, jakou kdy s Voldemortem podnikli. Armáda nemrtvých, která čítala tisícovku těl, pochodovala na město Dobro, kouzelnickou osadu na pobřeží Walesu. I když bylo několik nemrtvých zničeno, do úsvitu z města nic nezbylo. Zničení Dobroa bylo považováno za jednu z Voldemortových největších vítězství.

Většina Smrtijedů si z té noci odnesla přetrvávající noční můry.

„Tělo se nikdy nenašlo," řekla Snape a mračil se na dno své prázdné sklenice. „Po slyšení jsem se vydal do Godrikova Dolu, abych si sám ověřil, že zde po něm nic nezůstalo."

„Duchem tedy není," poznamenal Lucius.

Snape pomalu potřásl hlavou. „Opravdu sis to někdy myslel?" ušklíbl se Mistr lektvarů.

Lucius se na přítele temně zamračil. „Nemluv se mnou, jako bych byl hlupák, Severusi. Víš stejně dobře jako já, že to není má smrt, čeho se nejvíc bojím, pokud by se vrátil, ale smrt mé rodiny."

Snape zakroutil hlavou a litoval svých krutých slov. „I já se bojím o Harryho, Luciusi. Ale není to jen návrat Pána zla, z čeho mám strach. Vypadá to, že si musím dát pozor i na šíleného ředitele."

„S Albusem Brumbálem se dá snadno skoncovat s pomocí zákona," odpověděl Lucius bezstarostně. „Ale musíme si být jisti, že je Voldemort pryč, jinak si Brumbál najde nějakou skulinku, jak se vyhnout stíhání."

Vyrušilo je zaklepání na dveře. Snape se zamračil. Byl si jistý, že nikoho neočekává. Pak si promnul kořen nosu. „Harry! Pozval jsem ho, aby přišel po večeři."

Lucius se usmál a přešel ke krbu. „Pak tě tedy nechám, aby sis užil příjemný večer se svým synem, Severusi." Hodil do krbu hrst letaxového prášku a vykřikl: „Sídlo Malfoyů!" Než vstoupil do plamenů, ohlédl se na Snapea. „Buď rád, že se Brumbál vybarvil takhle brzy. Lépe se tak budeme mít na pozoru." Kouzelník pak prošel skrz plameny a zmizel.

Další zaklepání, tentokrát o něco váhavější, donutilo Snapea vstát z křesla a oprostit se od svých vážných myšlenek. Otevřel dveře a pohlédl na nesmělý úsměv svého syna.

„Vím, že jste řekl až po večeři, a je ještě docela brzo, ale když jsem vás neviděl ve Velké síni, začal jsem si dělat starosti, pane," blábolil Harry.

Snape ho zavedl dovnitř a zavřel za ním dveře. „Měl jsem nezvykle dlouhé jednání s ředitelem, Harry. Snědl jsi něco, nebo ses o mě tak bál?" Snape se potěšeně ušklíbl, když Harryho tváře zčervenaly.

„Měl jsem džus," odpověděl Harry.

„S tím tě nemůžu poslat do postele. Pojď se mnou, stejně jsem prošvihl svou večeři."

NCNCNCNC

Snapea potěšilo, že se Harry i navzdory svému věku ještě rád tulil. Původně očekával, že se bude Harry zdráhat vzhledem k jeho příbuzným, kteří se k němu otáčeli zády. A pro Snapea samotného bylo zvláštní, že mu nedělalo žádné potíže dát mu najevo ty city, kterých se Harry dožadoval.

Snapeovi nebylo objímání a utěšování cizí. Jako hlava Zmijozelu se často musel potýkat s prváky, kterým se stýskalo po domově, ale čím dál častěji přenechával tuto práci prefektům. Vybíral si je pro jejich schopnost utěšovat a radit. Byli něco jako starší bratři a sestry.

Z profesorského sboru to byla Pomona Prýtová, která dávala nejvíc najevo své city. Nikdo neunikl jejím objetím ani jejím vánočním sušenkám s trojitou čokoládou. Snape se ušklíbl, když si představil další Vánoce s čokoládovými sušenkami. Byly mnohem lepší než ponožky, které chtěl Brumbál všem vnutit.

„Změním se nějak, tati?" Harry si už patnáct minut procvičoval čtení, a tak jeho otázka přišla z ničeho nic.

„Myslíš kvůli tomu lektvaru?" upřesnil Snape.

„Jo…teda ano, pane…ehm…tati." Harrymu se líbila představa, že má tátu, ale přesto pro něj bylo těžké tohoto muže nazývat „tátou". „Draco říkal, že díky tomu, že se naše DNA smísily, budu vypadat jako ty."

Snape mu projel rukou jeho neposedné vlasy. „Vadilo by ti to, Harry?"

„Ani ne," pokrčil rameny. „Bylo by skvělý vypadat jako ty. Ale přál bych si, aby to opravilo moje oči," řekl a přitom si hrál s růžkem stránky v jeho knize.

„Podle mě zdědíš některé moje méně výrazné vzhledové rysy, ale opravdu už není nic, co by dokázalo spravit tvůj zrak," opověděl Snape s náznakem lítosti.

Harry se samolibě usmál. Vyklouzl zpoza Snapeovy paže a doběhl si pro svou tašku, která ležela v rohu místnosti u věšáku. Lehce zmateně a zvědavě Snape sledoval, jak se chlapec prohrábl svou taškou a vytáhl tenký časopis, který mu následně podal.

„Draco mi říkal, že jeho otec nosí brýle na čtení a že má naplánovanou nějakou experimentální operaci v Paříži. Tak mi dal Draco tuhle knihu, kde je vše o očních vadách a nejnovějších léčitelských kouzlech."

Snape si časopis vzal a pomalu jej prolistoval. Čelo měl přemýšlením zkrabatěné. Když si všiml, že Harry čeká na jeho reakci, časopis zase zavřel. „Nech mě si to nejdříve pročíst a trochu se poptat. Zajdu za tvým očním léčitelem a uvidíme, jestli se nám podaří najít nějakou alternativu k tvým brýlím."

„Doufám, že jo," řekl Harry a znovu se stočil pod Snapeovou paží. „Pořád myslím na to, že je jednou na tréninku buď ztratím, nebo se mi rozbijou."

„Během tréninku a zápasu na ně můžeme použít dočasné lepící kouzlo, aby ti nespadly z nosu. A co se týče toho rozbití, o to jsme se postarali už při tvé první návštěvě u léčitele. Nerozbitné kouzlo je jen jedním z ochranných kouzel."

„Aha," odpověděl Harry prostě.

Snape se na chlapce usmál a pak poklepal na jeho knihu. „Patnáct minut a pak je čas jít do postele."

Harry otevřel knihu, ale pak se zarazil. „Myslíš, že se zlepšuju, pa…tati?"

„Vedeš si dobře, Harry. Podle mě jediný důvod, proč váháš při čtení nahlas, jsou tví příbuzní, kteří tě ve čtení nepodporovali. Textu rozumíš skvěle a musíš číst dobře i potichu, abys porozuměl svým učebnicím." Při pomyšlení na ty zatracené Dursleyovi se zamračil. Když teď ředitel věděl, že Harry je jeho syn, mohl se těm zákeřným mudlům konečně pomstít. Ale nad tím bude přemýšlet později, protože teď se chtěl věnovat svému synovi. „Zítra mám pro tebe připravené nějaké příklady na počítání, abych zjistil, jak je na tom tvoje matematika."

„Na co potřebuju matiku?" zeptal se Harry, upřímně zvědavý.

„Na lektvary, teorii v přeměňování, astronomii a věštění z čísel," odpověděl.

„No, na lektvary klidně, ale na to ostatní…fuj!" Harry se zachichotal, když ho Snape polechtal na boku.

„Čti, ty můj malý hlupáčku." Snape si svého syna přisunul k sobě blíž. Ano, opravdu byl rád, že se Harry rád tulil.

1Mohérská vlna je vlna z angorské kozy

2 Nevím, jakého rodu to je. Budu používat „ona" jako „ta dýka".

3 Silice z oddenků vetiverie ovsuchovité z čeledi lipnicovitých. Roste především v jihovýchodní Asii.

4 Nemám ponětí, o co jde. V originále „memory ghosts".

A/N: Vím, že se mnou tady musíte mít spoustu trpělivosti, protože kapitoly přibývají po neskutečné trýznivě dlouhé době, a i když s vámi soucítím (sama čtu a čekám na x povídek a vím, jak otravné to čekání je), tak to moc nepopoženu, teď už obzvlášť ne, protože jsem nastoupila na matfyz (na vysokou) a jsem z toho trochu mimo sebe :D Slušně řečeno. Tak to se mnou prosím vydržte. Za vaše komentáře jsem moc ráda, všechny si pečlivě čtu (některé i víckrát :D), takže se nemusíte bát, že bych si vašich případných poznámek, pochval, kritik nevšímala :)


End file.
